My Dad's a Rockstar?
by Chrisloveratheart31792
Summary: Samantha Ariana Harley wants to meet her long-lost father, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, super star drummer of the hottest band "Addiction". The problem? HE doesn't know he has a kid and HER mom won't tell her who he is. The Solution? read to find out... R&R Songs used in this are NOT mine!
1. Character List

Name: Samantha Ariana Harley

Portrayed by: Selena Gomez

Age: 15

D.O.B: October 31, 2019

Parents: Gracelynn Harley & Wyatt Halliwell

Occupation: Teen Pop Sensation, Skyelar Valentine

Description: Dark brown hair (mid-back), blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, snake bites on bottom lip, always wears a temporary tattoo of a black and purple star on her right forearm

Other: Even though she's somewhat rocker, she sings a lot of fast upbeat songs. Her songs will include Selena Gomez songs, Miley Cyrus, Meg & Dia, Avril Lavigne and some Taylor Swift (mostly her more pop-ier stuff. i.e., love story, you belong with me). I know it's all over the place, but just use your imagination. In my mind Selena can sing like all of these girls. Just cause my mind is a weird place.

* * *

><p>Name: Gracelynn Judith Harley<p>

Portrayed by: Sophia Bush

Age: 30

D.O.B: March 13, 2004

Children: Sam Harley & Troy McAllister (adopted)

Occupation: Famous Fashion Designer

Description: Dark brown hair, light brown eyes, tanned skin, 5'4, always wears a gold locket given to her by her father when she was born.

Other: Her success comes from her fashion line "Bliss Expression". She loves fun and flirty looks. That's her specialty, but she's also helping Sam start up her own fashion line "Skye's the Limit", which is a little more rocker based. You could find her clothing at Hot Topic and such.

* * *

><p>Name: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell<p>

Portrayed by: Wes Ramsey

Age: 31

D.O.B: February 3, 2003

Children: Sam (doesn't know)

Occupation: Drummer of famous rock band, "Addiction"

Description: ear lengthen blonde hair, bright blue eyes, 6'2, light tan, football player-type muscle, always carries around his drumsticks.

Other: He's a little bit of a jackass in the beginning. Like Joe Kingman when Peyton first show's up. Just a heads up. But worry not my dear friends, he will soften up and be the loving Wyatt that everyone knows and loves. hehe.

* * *

><p>Name: Joseph Martin<p>

Portrayed by: Hector Elizondo

Age: 58

Children: three kids, but they won't be mentioned.

Occupation: Leading bodyguard for the Harley family.

Description: He's basically Joe from "The Princess Diaries".

Other: Nothing really, just that he's sweet, but can be mean and intimidating to anyone who isn't apart of his little family.

* * *

><p>Name: Troy Alexander McCallister<p>

Portrayed by: Zac Efron

Age: 26

Children: None...yet ;)

Occupation: Maggie's assistant/ errand boy.

Description: Shaggy dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, bright white smile, about 6 feet tall give or take, toned body but not too muscle-y.

Other: He's a sweetheart when it comes to the most important women in his life. Sam, Gracelynn, Maggie and his girlfriend of four years, Sabrina. He looks at Joe as a father figure, even though he doesn't always show it. He can be mean when he wants to, but never uses that against any woman.

* * *

><p>Name: Maggie Davis<p>

Portrayed by: Julie Andrews

Age: 54

Children: Two sons; won't be mentioned though.

Occupation: Nanny and care taker of Harley family. Mostly Sam's nanny though.

Description: Light brown eyes hidden behind her mocha-colored glasses, she always wears a small cloth apron and _always_ wears a dress.

Other: She's a lovable woman. She considers Sam as the granddaughter she never had along with Troy and considers Gracelynn her daughter. She's always speaks seriously, but also has a good sense of humor. Though she does have a death glare and isn't afraid to use against anyone that annoys her.

* * *

><p>Name: Rosalinda 'Rosie' Sherwood<p>

Portrayed by: Zooey Deschanel

Age: 30

Children: None.

Occupation: Writer.

Description: Shoulder-length brown hair, black-rimmed glasses, about 5'4, green eyes and always has a pen resting on her ear.

Other: Rosie has been best friends with Gracelynn since Gracie first moved to England. Rosie along with Katy befriended her at the park where Gracelynn was taking baby Sam for a walk. The three of them have been inseparable ever since.

* * *

><p>Name: Katarina 'Katy' Rose<p>

Portrayed by: Julianne Hough

Age: 31

Children: none.

Occupation: Social Worker

Description: Red hair that falls to mid-back, 5'7, blue eyes, always wears pencil skirts and has an intimidating aura about her.

Other: Katy has a certain intimidating factor to her. She scares people, but it helps with her work. She loves kids, but is unable to have any. Both Gracelynn and Rosie have offered to carry her children, but she always declines. She considers the kids she helps 'hers', but not in a weird obsessive way. She loves her to childish best friends and would anything for them. She is also the oldest out of the three.

* * *

><p>Name: Hayden Green<p>

Portrayed by: Taylor Momsen

Age: 15

Occupation: Teen pop sensation.

Description: Long jet black hair that shines blue in any kind light, 5'6, light brown eyes hidden behind purple contacts, she's a Goth chick. Loves the color black, always wears fake fangs that were specially made just for her.

Other: Hayden is one of Sam's best friends. They met through their record label when they first started out. Now, since they've both made it big, they don't have much time to see each other. They make up for it by calling each other every chance they get.

* * *

><p>Name: Princess Anne Hartley<p>

Portrayed by: Mandy Rain

Age: 15

Occupation: Singer.

Description: long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, 5'5, wears fake pink highlights in her hair, loves anything that is pink.

Other: Princess defines the word 'pink'. She believes pink is the only color in existence and hates anybody that tries to tell her other wise. Cue in Sam and Hayden. She hates them both. They have a huge rivalry going that progressed so much, fans are fighting against each other. They've both hated each other since the first day they met at the label.

* * *

><p>Name: Alyssa Ryan<p>

Portrayed by: Demi Lovato

Age: 15

Occupation: Actress.

Description: short brunette hair, light hazel eyes, 5'6, loves the color brown, always has a smile on her face.

Other: Alyssa is THE sweetest person you'll ever meet. She's nice to everyone and anyone. That includes the small almost non-existent group of haters. She never lies and will never gossip about anyone. She HATES cursing and scolds anyone who does so. She and Sam have been best friends since Sam guest-starred on her show, 'Little Darlings, Big Disasters'.

* * *

><p>Name: Ricardo Alejandro Harley<p>

Portrayed by: Jorge Salinas

Age: 70

Occupation: Business man. (I haven't decided what he will do yet, just know he is rich.)

Description: About 5'11, bluish-grayish eyes, salt and pepper hair, still active enough to run around.

Other: Ricardo was a bit of a jackass when Gracelynn got pregnant. That changed when they met five year old Sam. She's everything to him. He is sweet and caring, but can be cold hearted when he wants to be. It comes in handy when dealing with business.

* * *

><p>Name: Gwendolyn Anne Potter- Harley (No relation to <em>that<em> Potter. :P)

Portrayed by: Kate Winslet

Age: 65

Occupation: School teacher

Description: 5'7, green eyes, blonde hair that's graying around the sides, light skinned.

Other: Gwen is a proper British lady... well at least when Sam isn't around. She is bipolar so at times can act on pure impulse. Such as making cakes in the microwave or packing up and driving to Canada to be an actress. She takes her meds though, so she is basically normal. She's just very adventurous.

* * *

><p>Name: Christopher Perry Halliwell<p>

Portrayed by: Drew Fuller

Age: 30

Occupation: Lead singer and guitarist of 'Addiction'

Description: Shaggy brown hair, emerald green eyes, lightly tanned skin, tattoo of a triquetra on both his forearms, 5'11.

Other: Chris isn't that far off from the Chris on the show. Only with a couple of exceptions. He's not magical -nobody is actually- and he doesn't resent his Wyatt. Chris is paranoid and up tight when it comes to the band, but he can be care-free and fun-loving when he loosens up.

* * *

><p>Name: Trey Simmons<p>

Portrayed by: Drake Bell

Age: 31

Occupation: bassist of 'Addiction'

Description: Black shaggy hair, light hazel eyes, 5'11, lightly tanned skin, goofy grin gracing his features.

Other: Trey would be the manticore baby from season 6 with the exception of not being half manticore. He's sweet and fun-loving. He's very worry free. He is best friends with Wyatt and Chris; together they are the three amigos. He's like the middle child of the three, always breaking up the sibling fights. You could actually say he acts like a kid most of the time.

* * *

><p>Name: Blake Kingsley<p>

Portrayed by: Alex Petifer

Age: 29

Occupation: Other guitarist of 'Addiction'

Description: Jet black shaggy hair, light brown eyes, pale ivory skin, 6'1, tattoos on his forearms and back.

Other: Blake is the band's best friend from across the pond. He joined in two years after they got signed. Now he is every bit as much best friend and brother as Blake. He is the more quiet one out of the bunch, but overall he is still fun-loving. He won't hesitate to join in on the fun the rest of his friends are having.

* * *

><p>Name: Candi Elizabeth Moore<p>

Portrayed by: Nikki Reed

Age: 25

Occupation: Model

Description: Candi Moore is Wyatt's girlfriend. Sam hasn't met her yet. She's blonde and perky. Uses words like 'Pooky' and an annoying whinny version of 'baby'. Candi is self-centered and conceited. She loves attention and throws a temper tantrum when she doesn't get her way.

* * *

><p>Name: Kody Moore<p>

Portrayed by: Cody Linley

Age: 23

Occupation: Struggling musician

Description: 5'11, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, smug arrogant look on his face at all times.

Other: Kody Moore is Candi's younger brother. He's trying to make it as a musician, but he's not that good. He had a one-hit wonder on YouTube, but that was it for his musical career. Now, he smooches off of Wyatt. Wyatt doesn't like him, but has no other option than to help since he's in love with Kody's sister.

* * *

><p>Name: Sabrina Marie Delano<p>

Portrayed by: Vanessa Hudgens

Age: 24

Occupation: Dancer/ Model

Description: Dark brown hair, brown eyes, 5'4, sweet smile.

Other: Sabrina, also known as Bree, is originaly from California. She moved to New York to study at NYU. She's been Troy's girlfriend for almost five years now. She models for Gracie's clothing line and is also a back up dancer for Skye when she wants to. Her mother, Momma Delano, as Sam likes to call her, is suffering from a brain tumor that's eating away at her memory. So Bree is now currently living in California to take care of her mother.

* * *

><p>Name: Reid Harley<p>

Portrayed by: Trace Cyrus

Age: 34

Occupation: Music Producer

Description: 6'1, long black hair, light skinned, tattoo sleeves on each arm, dark blue eyes, two silver studs on his upper lip.

Other: Reid is Gracie's older brother; Sam's uncle. He is from Gwendolynn's first marriage. Richard adopted Reid when he was four and has raised him as his own ever since. He's married and has two kids; Joshua (8) and Lilith (5).

* * *

><p>Name: Megan Harley<p>

Portrayed by: Brenda Song

Age: 32

Occupation: Kindergarden teacher

Description: 5'3, brown hair, light skinned, brown eyes, has her kids name's tattooed on her upper back, and Reid's name on her waist.

Other: Reid's wife of eight years. Loves tattoos and peircings even though she doensn't seem like the type. She loves kids.

* * *

><p>Name: Sophie Anne Winters<p>

Portrayed by: Briana Evigan

Age: 22

Occupation: Dancer

Description: Bright red hair, green eyes, 5'4, cute smile.

Other: Sophie is one of Sam's best friends. She along with a select few outside of the family know her secret. She met Sam when she first auditioned to be one of Skye's back up dancers.

* * *

><p>Name: Dylan Hart<p>

Portrayed by: Channing Tatum

Age: 25

Occupation: Dancer

Description: Short light brown hair, 5'11, dark green eyes, lightly tanned skinned.

Other: Dylan also known as Dill by the girls, is the oldest one of the 'Sam group'. He acts like the big brother of the group especially when it comes to Sam and Sophie's love life. He has a mean face most of the time that scares off people, but those closests to him know that he is simply a big teddy bear.

* * *

><p>Name: Maxwell 'Max' Carson<p>

Portrayed by: Adam G. Sevanni

Age: 23

Occupation: Dancer

Description: Lovable and playful. A natural sweetheart and fun to be with. Max is one of Skye's main back-up dancers. He's been with her since her first tour and has never once talked about leaving. When it comes to dancing, Max makes it seem simple. His moves are fluid and graceful. Skye and Sophie are like the little sisters he never had so can sometimes go overboard with the protectiveness. He knows Skuye's secret.

* * *

><p>Name: Brian West<p>

Portrayed by: Drew Roy

Age: 24

Occupation: Lead Guitarist

Description: Brian is Skye's lead guitarist. Like most of her best friends, Brian has been with her since the beginning. He was the first one to find out Sam's secret. Sam is constantely pushing him to go solo, but he doesn't he has what it takes. Still, a girl's gotta try.

* * *

><p>Name: Matthew Chase<p>

Portrayed by: David Henry

Age: 17

Occupation: Actor

Description: Sam's childhood best friend and famous teen actor. Matthew has been by Sam's side since they were toddlers. He's her other big brother at heart. They are seen together almost constantely so people are starting to suspect that they are dating. He's best known for his role as Charlie Mason, from the hit t.v series, 'Enchanted U'.

* * *

><p>Name: Harvey Davis<p>

Portrayed by: Gabriel Macht

Age: 38

Occupation: Skye's Manager

Description: Harvey Davis is a mean down to business sort of man... to everyone who hasn't met him. Sam/Skye would say he's a big teddy bear. He's sweet and caring and one of the best negotiators in the business.

* * *

><p>Name: Kasey Miller<p>

Portrayed by: Beth Riesgraf

Age: 22

Occupation: On set Teacher/ Home school teacher

Description: Kasey is Sam's new teacher. She's an On set teacher to teen stars varying from pop stars to actors. She's sweet when on her good side, but very strict when it comes to teaching.

* * *

><p>Name: Jace Thompson<p>

Portrayed by: Matt Bomer

Age: 32

Occupation: Child Rangler

Description: Jace Thompson. Child Rangler to the stars. Jace is basically a babysitter to young actors and singers. If they're under aged, he's usually watching them. He's been with Sam/Skye and Hayden since day one of their careers so he knows their likes and dislikes. He's too much of a softy when it comes to actual punishment, but the girls usually don't disrespect him anyway.

* * *

><p>Name: Marjorie Boyer-Rousseau<p>

Portrayed by: Christine Baranski

Age: 50

Occupation: Fashion Designer

Description: Margie is a famous international fashion designer. The biggest names in Hollywood wear her clothing. She is also Gracie's mentor. Margie took Gracelynn and Sam in when Sam was only four and a half. She took care of them till Gracie's career kicked off. Now, she's living on her own in France, but doesn't forget to check in on 'her girls' every now and then.


	2. Freaking Blue's Clues

**Okay so first off, this is my first FF here. I've written stuff. Just never really posted anything. Why? Because all of it sucked. Anyways, this is something that had been bugging me for a couple of weeks now, so I decided to just try it out on you guys. It might be a bit dull in the beginning, I promise that it will get WAY better in later chapters. So me, my little sister and my mom had this HUGE movie weekened where we watched every single movie we own and some on tv. The best ones that I loved the most stuck in my head and twisted themselves into this weird random story. This is what happens when I mix The Game Plan, Mamma Mia!, The Parent Trap, Hannah Montana and Charmed...Not all of the plots are going to show up in the story, just certain aspects of each movie and/or tv show.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Charmed, Hannah Montana, Mamma Mia!, The Game Plan, or The Parent Trap. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my need to twist thing up. Oh and I also don't own the first three lines of this chapter. They are lyrics from different songs that I was listening to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Freaking Blue's Clues<strong>

**Sam's POV**

_Life's what you make it, so let's make it right!_

_Don't stop believing,_

_There's a cruel, cruel world for you little boys and girls, and there's mean nasty people that want you for there supper, but if you follow me we can all be free,_

Ugh! Writing songs is harder than I ever imagined it would be. I don't know how Hannah Montana did it, but this is starting to make my head hurt. Every time I try to think of some form of musical lyrics all that comes to mind are songs that have already been written. Not that they're not good, but really I need something original. It's a Sunday morning here in New York City and all I can do is sit here in my room, at my desk, staring at a bunch of crumpled pieces of papers on the floor.

Let's back up a bit. My name is Samantha Ariana Harley. I'm 15 years old. I live in New York City with my amazing mother, my awesome nanny Maggie, our bodyguard Joe, and my lovable dogs Razzy (short for Rasmussen), Rae (Ray of sunshine), Ernie, B-dog and Bella (Bellatrix). I know, weird names for dogs, but some of them resemble their names the others have the misfortune of having me as their owner. I love reading books on vampires and werewolves, stuff like that.

"Where's your dad?" you ask? I don't know. Not because I lost him or he's at work or anything, but because I've never met him. My mom had me when she was 14 and her parents sent her away to live in Europe to 'protect the family's honor'; whatever that means. My mom did great for herself though. I only lived in England for a couple of years, then mom decided to move back to the states for work. See my mom is this really famous fashion designer, Gracie Lynn, yup _the_ Gracie Lynn; though her real name is Gracelynn Harley. I don't know why she doesn't want people to know her real name. It's basically the same thing, but that's her business.

I think her secrecy stuff rubbed off on me because I don't even use my real name in public. I have a double-life too, yup just like Hannah Montana, except I'm not that girly. My wig isn't blonde. My wig is black with red highlights. The highlights change every couple of weeks though. One week they might be red, the next they might be green. I guess it really depends on my mood that week. My stage name: Skyelar Valentine. Yeah, yeah, I know, it doesn't rhyme! Well who the hell cares! Certainly not all of my fans. So yeah, that's pretty much the 411 on my life.

Now, why can't I write my own lyrics? Well I can, I'm just drawing a musical blank. I mean I have a bunch of #1 hits, but lately I can't seem to concentrate on anything, but my dad. I want to know who he is. I _need_ to know who he is. It's not fair, that I can't meet him just because my mom has something against him. The first time I asked my mom about him she just shook her head and said that he was just a talented sperm donor; I was eight and I accepted it. Didn't really look into it that much. Lately though, I've had nothing but curiosity gnawing at my gut. I don't know why. Maybe it's because my 16th birthday is coming up or just because I want some semblance of a normal life. Whatever the reason I'm determined to find my biological father.

Anyways, like I said. I'm sitting here in my room trying to get some good lyrics for my new CD. It's already basically done, but because some pink loving twit named Princess Anne Hartley and her bonus track that just made her new album go double platinum, I'm stuck writing an awesome bonus track for my new album. I sighed for what felt like the 20th time in an hour and sat back in my desk chair. I pulled my knees up to my chest and puckered my lips.

"Okay, Sam. What can make a cool song?" I asked myself quietly. Yeah I know, I'm a freak that likes to talk to her self. The reality of it is, it really helps. Yeah it might look like I'm crazy, but at least I get things done; usually. Just not right now.

I looked over at my desk where all of my music sheets were and stared at the small, pink, glittery journal that sat there. I've been staring at it for the past three days. See it belongs to my mom. It's the diary that she kept during the year she got pregnant with me. I found it last week when my mom and I were going through some of our old stuff in the basement. I hid it here in my room so I could look at it later. I shook my head and grabbed my notepad and pencil. I looked at what I had so far and rolled my eyes. Hannah Montana, Glee, Floop. '_Ugh! This isn't working!_' I thought, angrily. I looked over at the journal once more and narrowed my eyes. '_Maybe if I read the first page, I can get back to work and have this song done._' I thought as I puckered my lips. I reached out my hand slowly to pick up the book. '_Maybe, just maybe-_'

"Sam! Are you in there?" my mom called out. She sounded close too. My head quickly snapped towards my door then back at the journal. She doesn't necessarily know that I have her diary. I quickly grabbed it and threw it into one of the desk drawers and faced the door, trying to look as nonchalant as could.

"Sammy? You here? I need your opinion on something." My mom finally burst into my room with a big smile on her face and a sketch pad in her hands. I looked at her and smiled. I gotta love her. She's the most amazing person in the world. Even if she wont tell me who my biological father is.

"Hey mom, what do you need?" I asked her. I think my voice sounds nervous.

"Well I've been working on this design for weeks now and I can't help but to think that there's something missing." She walked over to my bed and let flopped down onto the comfy mattress. I got up and walked over to my bed and laid down next to her, smiling. She acts like a big child some times. I looked over at her and saw that she was lying on her back, arms up above her face, examining her sketch. I moved closer to her so that my head was right next to hers and I was looking up at the sketch. It was a sketch of a red cocktail dress with shoes and a hat to match. I didn't see the problem.

"Mom it looks great. I really don't think anything's missing." I told her. She looked at me and shook her head.

"No. There is definitely something missing. Please check. I want to make this the best outfit ever." I sighed and nodded. I looked up at the sketch once more and gasped. I grabbed the pencil that she had resting on her ear and took the sketch pad from her. I started drawing a simple yet elegant necklace on the neck that went all the way down to the base of the throat and ended in tear drop shaped pendant. The middle was filled with a soon to be dark ruby red jewel. It was simple, it was bare, but it worked. I handed the sketch back to my mom and waited for her input.

"Huh, simple yet elegant, bare yet lovely. That's exactly what it needed. Thank you sweetpea!" She squealed -yes squealed- and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome." I replied. She was in a good mood. Good mood means I can get something out of her. "Hey mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure kiddo, what's up?" She turned over onto her stomach and started playing with my hair. See she isn't like most parents. She acts like a kid most of the time. Some times I have to be the adult in our relationship. What's the good thing about that, you ask? She's not strict. She let's me make my own decisions on everything.

"Will you tell me who my dad is?" I asked her. She froze.

"Absolutely not!" She yelled. I flinched back and bit my bottom lip. Okay so she let's me make decisions about everything _but_ my father. Oh, boy.

"Mom, why not?" I asked her desperately. I needed this. I _needed_ it. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. Yup, there goes her adult side.

"Because I said so!"

"Mom that's not fair!" I yelled. I was mad. It really wasn't fair that she kept this kind of information from me. I had a right to know.

"Samantha Ariana Harley! Do not raise your voice at me." She yelled. She looked really angry now. I should quit while I'm behind, but now I'm too heated to let this go. I was going to yell some more, but decided against it. I took a different approach.

"Mom, please. I'm old enough to know who my father is." I said softly. I wanted her to feel some form of guilt. Guilt I can use. It's my specialty.

"That's enough Sam! I'm done discussing this. As far as your father is concerned, he was a talented sperm donor. That's all; nothing more, nothing less."

With that, she grabbed her things and walked out of my room, slamming the door behind her. I took a deep breath and sighed. Fine. If that's how she wanted to play it, then so be it. I gave her one more chance to tell me and she wasted it. Now I really have no choice but to read her diary. I was somewhat apprehensive about reading it at first. That's why three days have gone past and her diary is still sitting, closed, on my desk. Well in my desk, now.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my desk, all musical thoughts forgotten. I opened the drawer where I hid her diary and pulled it out. It had a lock on it and not one of those flimsy locks that could be opened with any small key or by just yanking at the thing. This was one of those industrial locks. The ones people use to keep their most prized possessions safe and sound. Good thing I know how to pick a lock, Joe taught me.

The thing is, Maggie and Joe have practically raised me since I was two. My mom being the big fashion designer that she is, had to travel to different parts of the world. Some of which you wouldn't want your four-year-old in. So she hired Maggie to take care of me, Joe was already there. He had been my mom's bodyguard since she could remember. Yup, he was pretty old. Not old enough that he couldn't protect anyone. Just think of Joe from 'The Princess Diaries'. I always tease him because he looks just like the character. Anyway, the point is, I know how to pick a lock.

I grabbed the journal and walked into my large bathroom. Now when I say large, I mean _large_! It's not your typical everyday bathroom. My mom went through this weird obsession with home décor, interior design, and remodeling. She remodeled my whole room; bathroom and closet included. In the far back corner there is a huge walk in shower with glass doors. When you first walk in and turn to the left you can see the vanity mirror and the sink. That's where I have all of my hair products and make-up; I even have space for all of my 'Skyelar' stuff. On the opposite wall of the vanity there were a couple of cabinets that held some towels, my wigs, my emergency 'Skyelar' make-up and anything else that I might want to put in there. To top it all off, in the middle of the room was my bath tub. It was squared and a little bigger than a Jacuzzi, but not big enough to be a pool. It was pretty deep though. Over the top of the bathtub there are waterfall shower heads. Oh yeah, the actual toilet is all the way in the back, hidden behind another wall. It's pretty awesome. I love my bathroom more than my room and closet put together.

Anyways, I walked into the bathroom and straight to the sink. I grabbed a little white box that was sitting right next to the mirror and opened it; it was filled with hundreds of bobby pins. I took one out and opened it a bit and stuck it into the lock. I fiddled around with it for a bit until I heard the familiar click and the lock popped open. I pulled it off and opened the diary. I picked it up and stared at the first page. There was nothing in it but the words, 'Property of Gracelynn Harley' surrounded by red hearts. '_This is it. My dad is somewhere in this book._' The first couple of pages were just of her ranting about school and her best friends and stuff like that. So I flipped over a couple of pages and finally I found a clue. Yes, a clue. It's like freaking Blue's Clues up in this bathroom. So anyway, I read through it and I found this little part:

Dear Diary,

Today I met the cutest boy in the world. He ran into me on his way to football practice. He made me drop my books and he stopped and helped me pick them up. I think I'm crushing. Hehe.

'_Huh, so we're crushing. Okay now just to get his name._' I thought excitedly as I continued to read through the rest of that page. '_This is going to be easy!_'

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tuesday: Late Afternoon<span>**

I see your face in my mind as I drive away,

Cause none of us thought it was going to end that way,

People are people and sometimes we change our minds,

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time,

I sat on the couch in my music room, softly playing my favorite acoustic guitar, Luna. I still didn't know what to write. So I decided to just sit and play. I had a lot on my mind and I really needed to clear my head. This helped. Ever since I was little, my mom would play soft music for me when ever I was upset. At first, I was just playing, just strumming random chords. Now I found myself singing one of my old songs.

The music starts playing like the end of a sad movie,

It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see,

Cause its tragedy and it will only bring you down,

Now I don't know what to be without you around,

Yeah, I know. Sad. Sappy. I know, but I had my reasons. Young love isn't always what Disney channel tells you it is. You find the perfect person in high school, fall in love, have a little bit of fixable drama, and live happily ever after. In my short-lived love life, I've had two real boyfriends. I say 'real' because they're the only ones that were actually interested in me, not my money. And even then they both ended badly.

And we know it's never simple, never easy,

Never a clean brake, no one here to save me,

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

And I can't breath, without you, but I have to,

Breathe, without you, but I have to,

I strummed a couple more notes and stopped. I sighed and shook my head. '_This isn't working._' I thought as I got up and put my guitar back on its stand. I turned around and examined my music room for a moment. It's been a while since I've actually been in here. You know, what with touring and just traveling with my mom. This is the first time in awhile that we've actually gotten to sit and relax in our own home.

The room was just the right size. Not too big, and not too small. It used to be our guest bedroom, but since mom remodeled the whole penthouse, we have another guest bedroom and she gave me this room just for me. When you first walk in, you see my guitar showcase. I had a small stage built facing the door. It has four stairs leading to the small stage. I don't use it for performances or anything; it's just a place to show off my guitars. Some were signed by famous people others were given to me by the special people in my life. My first guitar was Luna. My mom bought her for me when I was 5. Why? I saw 'Uptown Girls' with my mom and wanted guitars just like Molly's, that's why.

Anyway, on the right wall, was my piano station. I had my electric piano and grand piano there. On the left wall I had a sitting place. It had a black and white full loft bed frame, which is basically a bunk bed with only the top bunk. Under the top bunk, there was a white loveseat and chaise. Sitting in front of the couch was a small round coffee table. Behind the couch, in a little corner, was a tall floor lamp.

It was pretty simple looking, but I loved it. It was my place to think, relax, and write. Finally, on the far right corner of the room, sat my lonely drum set. I had this crazy idea two years ago that I was going to be the greatest girl drummer in the world. That dream lasted about two weeks. My uncle Reid bought me the drums and tried to teach me how to play, but I never got the hang of it.

I sighed again as I sat back down on the couch. I had too much on my mind to think of any good lyrics now. Remember when I was reading my mom's diary and I said that it was going to be a peace of cake finding out who my father was? Well, it might not be that easy. See the more I read the more complicated it got. My mom fell in love a guy named Wyatt Halliwell, Baker High's beloved football captain, and gave it up to him. He got her pregnant and her parents sent her away. It's hard to believe that grandpa was such a jackass back then, but I guess time changes people.

She moved to New York where she had me and then her grandparents took her to live with them in England. My mom is half British, half Mexican. That's where we lived for the first four years of my life. The complication? As soon as mom left, dad fucked the first girl he met; Carly Anderson, mom's worst enemy.

Now, I know that the cliché football captain is a total slut, but this is my father we're talking about. Mom found out about their little fling after she ran away from Joe and her nanny. She somehow got back to San Francisco and went to his house. His mom let her in and she went to his room, he and Carly were half naked and making out on his bed. She was quiet the whole time. She ran out and left, went back home to New York and had me. So fast-forward to this morning, Tuesday to be exact. I spent the rest of Sunday and all of Monday reading her diary. I'm sleepy and confused as ever.

I took a deep breath and let it out. '_Well there's no point in sitting around in here. Nothing's coming to me anyway._' I thought as I stood up and walked out of my music room. I was on my way to my room until I heard someone call me.

"Samantha? Could you come in here for a second?" Maggie called out. I sighed and turned, walking into the kitchen instead. Walking in I saw Maggie at the stove making lunch I suppose.

"Maggie you called me?" I asked as I stopped in front of the kitchen island. I got some grapes from the fruit bowl and popped one into my mouth, waiting for Maggie to look at me.

"Oh there you are. I wanted to know what you wanted for dinner." She asked me. I puckered my lips and narrowed my eyes in thought. What _did_ I want to eat? I gasped when I found my answer.

"Chicken alfredo and Mac & Cheese, please." I said with a nod. I popped another grape into my mouth and chewed slowly. "Maggie, you know can call me Sam, right?"

"Of course I do Samantha, don't be silly." She didn't look up at me at all. She was busy cutting vegetables. I smiled and shook my head. Yup, gotta love her. Maggie is the only one that ever calls me Samantha. She doesn't like calling me Sam. Why? I don't know, but it's up to her. I like to tease her just the same.

"Hey what's going on in here?" My mom said from the door frame. I jumped a little, when I heard her voice. I must be feeling really guilty. I quickly composed myself before turning to look at her.

"Nothing, we're just talking about dinner. Where have you been?" I said. I hadn't seen her all day.

"I was visiting your Aunt Rosie and Aunt Katy today. We were shopping all morning and then we got a quick bite to eat." I raised my eyebrows at the mention of my aunts. Neither aunt Rosie nor aunt Katy are blood, but they're just as much a part of our family as anyone. Rosie, Katy and my mom have been best friends since we first moved to England. I hadn't seen them since I finished my new album. That was about 8 months ago.

"You got to see aunt Rosie and aunt Katy? How are they?" I asked her curiously.

"They're good. Rosie and your uncle are going on a three-month crew next month. So we went shopping for everything they're going to need." She smiled and walked over to the fruit bowl and grabbed a banana. "Oh that reminds me. We got you a few outfits that you will _love_." She put enfaces on the love part, which means that it's more than a few outfits. To prove my point, Joe and Troy walked in with a bunch of shopping bags in each hand.

Troy is our other driver besides Joe along with being my adoptive older brother. He's 26, about 6 feet tall, has shaggy dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a really cute smile. Yeah, I had a little crush on him. Not in that 'I'm-going-to-stalk-him-until-he-finally-figures-out-he-loves-me' type of crush. More like a 'he's-really-yummy-to-look-at' crush. In other words, he's just my eye candy. Besides, that would be really weird considering he's my adoptive brother.

Troy has been working for us since he was 17, when I found him. Yup, little old me. See I've always been adventurous; even when I was seven. I had just run away from home. Maggie wanted me to eat vegetables and I didn't want to, so I packed a small backpack with all the candy I could carry and left. I didn't get far. Four blocks from the apartment building we live in there's a small park, that's where I went; I wanted to live with the ducks. I saw him sitting on the bench in front of the duck pond. He looked so sad...and dirty. I sat next to him and started talking to him. At first, he was kind of mean, told me to buzz off, but after a little while I wore him down and he spilled the beans to me.

His parents died a month after he turned 17. He didn't have other family who could take him in, so he packed a small duffle bag and took all the money he had saved over the years, which was a pretty decent amount, and left before child services could take him to a boy's home. He stayed in a cheap motel, looking for work, but when he ran out of money he was left out on the streets.

He looked it too. His hair was a greasy mess, his face full of dirt, his clothing was dirty and he reeked. We stayed quiet for a moment before I spoke up and told him how I had run away from home because they were being mean to me. He told me that I was being silly and that the city was no place for a little girl, especially at night. It had gotten pretty late. The sun had gone down, and the crazies were coming out to play. Then he did something that made me love him. He got up and took my hand and gently helped me up. He asked me where I lived, I told him and he walked me all the way there.

My mom was pissed to say the least. She had called the police and everything. When we got there, Troy and I explained everything. Troy was leaving when I begged my mom to let him stay. I didn't want him to leave. He was my knight in shinning armor. My savior. I couldn't let him just walk away. So mom relented and let him stay. We got him cleaned up and shaven. Gave him his own apartment and a job, he's been with us ever since. My mom fell in love with him and we ended up adopting him two years later. Now he's my overprotective big brother.

"Are all of those for me?" I asked her after I ate another grape and put the rest of them back in the bowl. She nodded and smiled, walking over to the mass pile of bags.

"Yup, I told you, it's just a couple of things, but your going to love them. Trust me."

I got up, fixed my shirt that had ridden up and walked over to the mini sea of shopping bags. I squatted next to some from Forever 21 and rummaged through the bags. I pulled out a forest green tank top. It had lace on the back, it was cute. Not too over the top. I reached into another bag and pulled out a pair of light blue jeans. They had some rips along the front. I put the clothes back into the bags and got up, walking over to another side to look at those bags. I reached into a random bag and pulled out a floral print skirt. Usually I wouldn't wear stuff like that, but I was in love with the skirt. I smiled and walked over to my mom, instantly enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Thank you mommy! I love them." I smiled when she hugged me back.

"You're welcome sweet pea. So what did you do today?" She asked as she and started pulling the clothing out of the bag and folding it. "Maggie can you help me with these?"

"I got it Mags." I walked over to the bags and started helping mom with the clothes. "I didn't do anything. I just lounged around my music room awhile."

"You still haven't found your inspiration yet?" Troy asked as he brought in the last of the bags. I looked at and frowned, shaking my head.

"No, I don't know what to write about. It's frustrating me. I spent all of my time and creativity with the whole album. I'm fried. I can't think of anything else to write." I sighed and grabbed the empty bags in front of me. I folded them and put them inside another empty bag. I liked to save bags. It's my thing.

"Why not dig through your old reject lyrics?" Troy asked as he helped pull the clothing out of some bags and folded them. At this point Joe, Troy, mom and I were all folding. Maggie was making some kind of dessert.

"They're rejects for a reason, everything on there ends with the word orange." I said, jumping up onto the kitchen island to sit. "Besides, I tried that all ready. Nothing worked. All I got was… _Hey there baby, do you want an orange, did you know orange rhymes with door hinge_." I sang the last part in a fun up-beat rhythm and sighed. Yeah I know it wasn't good. That's why it was in the reject box. The room was silent for a moment before the room filled with laughter. I looked up and saw that all the adults were laughing at me.

"It's not funny!" I whined. Yes, whined. I know I was acting like a little girl, but still. "I went through a whole obsession with oranges that week. Now I'm paying for it."

"Wow, kid. You've got real talent there." Troysaid. At this point he was gasping for air. That didn't prevent me from hearing the sarcasm in his voice. And I being the little kid I was stuck my tongue out at him. Which, in the end just made him laugh that much harder. Yup, that was my best friend.

"Wow, I didn't know I was still living with the little girl that found me in the park almost nine years ago."

"Blah, blah, blah." I said, mocking him. Yup, the child- fest continues. Troy quirked an eyebrow at me and narrowed his eyes. '_Uh oh. I know that look._'

"Watch it kid. You're cruisin' for a bruisin'." He said, in his perfect John Travolta voice. He was scary good.

"Oh wow and who's going to deliver this bruising? Cause I've seen you fight and you suck." I said smugly. I watched him put the folded shirt he was holding down on the table without breaking eye contact with me.

I braced myself for what he was going to do. Troy waited a second before attacking. He ran at me at full speed, I barely had time to jump off the island and run around the back of it; screaming the whole time. My mom's voice could be heard behind us yelling at us to stop running, messing around and acting like little kids. He chased after me as I ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. I ran as fast as I could, jumping over the coffee table on my way. I took a sharp turn and ran down the hall and into the entertainment room. I lost him when I took the turn (he hit his leg on the sofa).

I looked around and decided to just hide. I hid behind the door, leaving it open enough for him to just run inside without throwing the door open. A minute later he burst into the room he stopped in the middle and looked around for me. As quietly as I could manage, I walked out of my hiding spot and a few steps towards him. I smiled and kicked him on the butt before running out of the room and back down the hall, laughing.

I ran back into the living room. I thought I was winning. Usually I'm a slow runner, so I was happy when I thought I was winning. Well, happy until I heard footsteps coming up behind me. He was close, really close. Before I could do anything about it, strong arms wrapped around my torso and I was thrown over his shoulder.

"Ahhh! Put me down!" I yelled. I was hanging upside down and giggling.

"Not until you say, 'Troy is the best fighter in the world and the sexiest hunk of a brother you've ever laid your eyes on!'" I squirmed around in his arms, trying to get down from over his shoulder.

"Never!" I yelled through my giggles.

"Fine, then." He spun me around and threw me on to one of the couches in the living room. I tried to get up, but he gently but sternly, pushed me back down.

"Nu uh. You're being punished!" He started tickling my sides and I started laughing.

"S-stop, s-stop. T-t-troy." I was laughing so hard at this point. My sides are really ticklish.

"Nope not until you say it." He moved one hand up to my neck and started tickling me there. Let's put it this way, I'm ticklish everywhere. I was laughing so hard at this point that I couldn't breathe anymore. My eyes were watering already and my stomach was hurting.

"Okay, okay! I-I g-give up, I'll say it!" He stopped tickling me and smiled, waiting. I took my time catching my breath and tried to stop laughing.

"Troy," I started, taking a deep breath after that one word. I still couldn't get enough air in my lungs. "Is the best fighter in the world and the sexiest hunk of brother I've ever laid my eyes on." I finished, taking small breaths between words.

"And don't you forget it!" He said nodding triumphantly. I rolled my eyes at him, still trying to regulate my breathing.

"If you two are done playing around, can you please help us put this stuff away?" Mom said from the entrance to the and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Yes, we're done playing." I said, looking back at my mom. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well then, come on!" With that, she was gone. Troy chuckled softly and stood up (he had been kneeling down).

"Come on kiddo, let's go help mom." He looked down at me and held out a hand to me. I took it, but didn't let him pull me up. He turned back to me and quirked an eyebrow. Silently I raised my arms out to him and waited. He rolled his eyes and sighed, but still he picked me up. Ha! I knew he loved me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his torso.

"You don't fight fair." I mumbled as I rested my head on his shoulder and he walked us into the kitchen. He chuckled softly in my ear.

"Oh you know me better than that kid, I never fight fair." He walked me all the way back to the kitchen island and sat me down. I smiled and kissed his cheek before letting go of him.

"Kk. We're here." I said, "Wait everything is already folded."

"Yes, it is. I need you two to help us put it away." She picked up a stack of clothing and disappeared. I sighed and jumped off the island. I grabbed a stack of clothing and took it to my room. All five of us had to take two trips to get everything settled in my closet.

"Okay, well I have to go down to the office, but do you guys want to do something tonight?" My mom said when we were all finished. Joe had taken Maggie to the grocery store so it was only me, mom and Troy. I nodded excitedly. We hadn't really hung out together in awhile.

"Dinner and a movie?"Troy asked. I looked over at mom and saw her nod. I smiled and nodded too.

"Okay, I have to go. I'm late, but will you two go get the movie and the food in a couple of hours?" Troy nodded and smiled.

"Yes, mother. Go, we've got everything under control." He pushed her out of the kitchen and to the front door. I followed behind them.

"Alright, alright. I'm gone. Bye!" She said as she kissed our cheeks and left. When the door closed I turned to Troy and pulled on his long sleeve.

"What?"

"Can you help me take some of the new clothes to a salvation army?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's too much. I already have a lot of clothes. I shopped while I was on tour. I don't need half of the stuff she got me. Please?" Troy sighed and nodded. I smiled and took his hand, leading him to my room.

The next couple of hours were spent laughing and playing around. We managed to finally finish separating everything and take it to the Salvation Army. After we dropped off the clothing, we went to pick up the food and the movie and went home.

Mom got home half and hour after we did. I didnt tell her that I donated half of the new clothes she gave me. She wouldnt get mad or anything, like I said, she let's me make my own decisions when it comes to my stuff and some aspects of my life. I just don't like seeing that dissapointed look on her face. It's very subtle, but I can pin point a mile away. She's my mom. I know her. She looks a little betrayed for some reason. Anyways, when Troy and I were at the video store, we were debating what movie to get. I, being the girl, wanted a romantic comedy and Troy being the guy he was, wanted to get an action movie. After twenty minutes of arguing, flipping coins and playing rock-paper-scissors, I came out on top. I won.

So we got 'Going the Distance'. I know, some people wouldnt call that a romantic comedy, but I think it's both funny and romantic. That's good enough for me. So we ended up telling Maggie not to cook and bought chinese take out instead. We put everything we needed on the coffee table, along with popcorn, drinks and a whole bunch of candy and junk food. Which didnt really help since I ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie. The last thing I remember was Troy stealing my last watermelon twizzler and someone carrying me to my room.

Okay. I finally decided to do it. I'm going to go find my dad. I woke up this morning and finished reading my mom's diary. I know most of their story, but there are still a bunch of unanswered questions ringing in my head. Like, why he moved on so quickly? Why didn't mom tell him about me? How could he not know that she was pregnant? And a whole bunch of other stuff. I have a plan and its fool-proof… Then again, you know what people say. _Nothing's fool proof to a sufficiently talented fool._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here it is. The first chapter. I actually wrote two small chapters and had to combine them to make this somewhat long chapter. The other's are going to be a lot longer, I promise. I wrote a lot of this while listening to my iPod, that's how I got the lyrics in the beginning of the chapter. I said it up there, but I want to say it again... I DON'T own any of those lyrics, except the whole orange thing. That I did write. It's meant to be crappy, that's why it's in the rejected pile. So yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me, since this is my first published fic. Don't be too harsh, just enough to be considered cunstructive. So anyway, I done with this long author's note. Go on, push that review button... you know you want to.<strong>

**P.S: If you're wondering who in the world is Floop, he's a character in the first two Spy Kids movies, yes I love the Spy Kids movies. So Sue me. I'm weird and proud of it babe!**


	3. Hit the Lights

**Okay quick thing. I couldn't fit this into the summary thing under the title, but the rating might change. It won't get any worse than PG-13. It's just that when I'm writing curse words just find their way into the story. If you don't like that I'm sorry. All I can really do is try to keep it to a minimum. Really, it won't be that much. Like with the first chapter, it was like what? Two maybe three curse words?**

**Anyhoo, a special thanks to those who reviewed already; Nicole and Dontcarewhatpeoplesay. Thank you for your awesome words. And yes I know the last one is my little sister. Still it's the thought that counts. :) Ooh, that reminds me; if you're a PJO fan, go read her story. It's freaking awesome. And thank you to everyone who are following this story. Sorry is this A/N is so long. I'm almost done. Just one more really important thing to say….**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Charmed. Though I really wish I did. I even asked Santa… No such luck I'm afraid. Oh and I also don't own any of the songs that I used in this chapter or any other future or passed chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2: Hit the Lights<strong>

**Previously:**

_Okay. I finally decided to do it. I'm going to go find my dad. I woke up this morning and finished reading my mom's diary. I know most of their story, but there are still a bunch of unanswered questions ringing in my head. Like, why he moved on so quickly? Why didn't mom tell him about me? How could he not know that she was pregnant? And a whole bunch of other stuff. I have a plan and its fool-proof… Then again, you know what people say._ **Nothing's fool proof to a sufficiently talented fool.**

**NOW:**

The arena was dark, all the lights were off. The only light visible was the dim spot light on me. I was standing a few feet away from edge of the stage. The microphone was in front of me. I looked out at the small audience that consisted of some of my back up dancers and some of the crew, as the music started. I took a breath and started.

"_It's the boy you never told I like you, It's the girl you let get away, It's the one you saw that day on the train, But you freaked out and walked away,_" Multi-colored lights turned on as the music progressed. I tapped my foot to the beat as I sang the next part.

"_It's the plane you want to catch to Vegas, Things you swear you'll do before you die, It's the city of love that waits for you, But you're to damn scared to fly,_"I took the mic off of the stand and strutted to the right of the stage. I reached out and took one of the dancer's hand, smiling. She was smiling and singing along with me.

"_Hit the lights, Let the music move you, Lose yourself tonight, Come Alive, Let the moment take you, Lose control tonight. Hit the lights, Let the music move you, Lose yourself tonight, Come alive, Let the moment take you, Lose control tonight._" I turned around and walked back the way I came to the other side of the stage. I squinted as I tried to hear through the ear piece in my ear. They weren't working properly. It's a good thing that this was just a rehearsal.

"_It's the time that you totally screwed up, Still you're trying, Get out your brain, It's the fight you had when you didn't make up, It's the past that you're dying to change, It's all the money that you're saving, While the good life passes by, It's all the dreams that never came true, Cause you're too damn scared to try,_"I walked back to the mic stand, but instead of standing there I kept walking, onto the runway to the edge of the stage. I started hearing static in my right ear. I reached my right hand up and pushed the ear piece in a little deeper and realized that it was the ear piece making the static noise. I pulled out my right ear piece, but continued on.

"_Hit the lights, Let the music move you, Lose yourself tonight, Come Alive, Let the moment take you, Lose control tonight. Hit the lights, Let the music move you, Lose yourself tonight, Come alive, Let the moment take you, Lose control tonight._

_It's a mad, mad world, Gotta make an escape, It's a perfect world, When you go all the way, Hit the lights, Let the music move you, Lose yourself tonight, So let's go, go, go, go All the way, Yeah let's go, go, go_"

I walked back to the middle of the stage and to the mic stand where I reset the mic. I wrapped my hands around the top of the stand as I sang. I looked down at the concert director, he pointed to his ear and I nodded, placing the right ear piece back into my ear. The sound was perfect again. That is until I started hearing static in the left ear piece. I reached up and tried to adjust it. When that didn't work I pulled it out and let it rest on my shoulder.

"_Night and Day, From the floor to the rafters, People raise their glasses, We can dance forever, Hit the lights, Let the music move you, Lose yourself tonight, Come Alive, Let the moment take you, Lose control tonight. Hit the lights, Let the music move you, Lose yourself tonight, Come alive, Let the moment take you, Lose control tonight._"

I finished off the song, the final notes lingering in the arena. I looked over at my little audience and smiled. They were giving me a standing ovation while they clapped and cheered. I started laughing as I heard some of the guys yelling, "Skyelar I love you!" and "Skyelar, will you marry me?"

Since my new album is almost done I have to start promoting it. So the record label decided that I should do a couple of select shows to preview some of my new stuff. So basically we were rehearsing the whole show. I walked over to the edge of the stage and bowed dramatically.

"Thank you, thank you. I love you all and of course I'll marry you!" I said in a sophisticated tone as I sat down on the corner of the stage. We started laughing as one of the dancers handed me a water bottle. I gratefully took it and gulped down half of its contents in one chug.

"What happened with the ear pieces Roger?" I asked after I caught my breath. I was breathing heavily when I finished the song and it didn't help that I started laughing hard after. Roger was the concert director for my new tour. I love him; he has the best ideas that made the concert fun and enjoyable.

"What did you hear?" He asked me. He was standing in front of a small table with all of his plans and layouts.

"Well first, it was very choppy. It sounded like a phone losing reception. Then there was nothing but static in the right ear, so I pulled it out. Then after you told me it was fine the left one started to act up." He nodded as I explained what happened.

"Okay we're going to get that fixed, don't worry." He answered with a head nod.

"Okay, thank you kind sir." I said with a smile.

"Alright Skye take five, while we get these fixed. I need the dancers for 'Tell me something I don't know' up on stage in five minutes." With that he walked over to the sound guys and started giving orders.

"So Skye, how's the song writing coming?" Sophie, one of the dancers asked me. She had bright red hair and green eyes. She was about 5'4 and had a nice smile. I groaned and rolled my eyes. She along with the rest of the dancers laughed. "So I'm guessing that means it's not?"

"Ugh! I hate writing songs!" I said with another groan. "I hate Princess! We all have to suffer because little Miss Priss decided to add another narcissistic song onto her new CD."

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Brian, my guitar player, said. He was about 5'11 and had shaggy black hair with red tips, amazing green eyes, and a brilliantly bright smile. He was 24 and one of my best friends. He has been with me since I first started singing, so about four years.

"I'm not being dramatic. It's the truth." I said. "Hayden already called me, bitching about it. She's got everyone's record label on their asses."

"Huh, well then maybe they should. Maybe then you can finish all of your songs before the deadline." He said quirking a perfect eyebrow. "You kept me up for three days straight trying to finish the stupid album."

"Well serves you right. Next time get your chord progressions right on the first try." I smiled and giggled.

"You're just as capable as I am when it comes to that. You just love to torture me." He said with a small pout. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now who's being '_so dramatic_'?" I said, imitating him. He narrowed his eyes at me. I laughed.

"Alright, Skye we need you on stage, dancers you too." Roger called out. "Let's go people! We only have a week before the tour starts!" I quickly hugged Brian. He hugged me back and helped me get back onto the stage. We spent the next hour rehearsing.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later…<strong>

We were all packed up and ready to hit the road. The stage and all of the costumes were packed up and already on their way to our first tour stop; Orlando, Florida. All I needed to do was pack my stuff for the trip. That consisted of my regular clothes, my bathroom stuff, all of my make-up (including Skye's), my favorite books, my electronics, and my stuffed animal; a bear named Wuvie. My mom gave him to me when I was a baby.

Supposedly it belonged to my dad, but I think she was just trying to make me feel better. I was eight, it was father's day. Everyone brought in their fathers, even the little girl with two dads. I locked myself in the girl's bathroom and cried. I didn't come out until Troy came to pick me up. He had to bribe me with ice cream and a piggy back ride, and even then he still had to kick the door open.

I travel everywhere with him. He never and I mean _never_ leaves my side. So here I am, packing my clothes. I packed in the last skirt and zipped up the suitcase. I walked over to my bathroom where I had a half packed small-sized suitcase. I walked over to my 'Skye closet' and started to grab handfuls of make-up and hair products and put them in the suitcase.

I was finishing up everything when my phone started to ring all of a sudden. I reached into my right boot leg and pulled it out. Yes, I said boot leg. When I wear skirts or pants with boots, I store my phone and iPod in them. Right now, I was wearing a black and white striped plaid skirt, a lavender-colored top, a light gray cardigan, diamond fishnet tights, plaid knee high socks and black boots. Around my neck I had a couple of long necklaces.

So yeah, my phone was ringing. I looked at my iPhone and gingerly tapped the 'answer' button.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Hola, Mija." I smiled as I heard my grandfather's deep voice over the receiver. I really missed him. He and my grandmother still lived in San Francisco so I only got to see them on major holidays.

"Hi, apa." I said. Yup, I know how to speak Spanish. My mom spoke nothing but Spanish with me when I was a kid. I also have a British accent, but I hide it. I don't like it.

"Como estas mija?"

"Bien y usted?"

"También, bien." He replied. "Are you ready for your tour to begin?" I smiled and giggled. He could never keep up a conversation in Spanish with me.

"Yeah, I'm just getting everything ready, packing everything up."

"Do you have everything ready for your trip here?"

"You mean for when I escape?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't put it like that."

"Yeah, I just have to call the airline and switch my ticket from Washington to San Francisco."

"Okay, go through your plan once more for me, please?"

"Again, grandpa?"

"Yes, again. I just need to know that you're ready."

I sighed. My grandpa; the worrywart. "Okay. So, I'm promoting the new CD with a couple of small concerts. We're starting in Florida. Then when we get to Phoenix, I'm taking a plane to San Francisco, to you."

"Okay, I understand that part, but what about when you're finally here. How are you going to get to him?"

"I've been thinking about that… I don't really know yet. I think I'm just going to show up at his house. I mean, I have his address and stuff."

"No, mija. You can't just go up to a stranger and say, 'Hello, you don't know me, but I'm your daughter.' You need to ease your way into it."

"I know that gramps, but I don't exactly have that much time. Besides, who wouldn't want a kid of their very own?" I smiled as I heard his scruffy chuckle through the phone.

"Alright, when are you getting here?"

"Two weeks. I just have to work my way there."

"Alright. Make sure you call me and give me the flight information though."

"I will grandpa." We stayed quiet for awhile as I put more things in my suitcase.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell your mother?" He asked after a couple of minutes. That was the fifth time this week since I asked for his help.

"No. You know I can't." I said sternly. "If mom finds out that I went behind her back and contacted my father she would have a cow…and a pig and the whole barn too." I heard him sigh deeply.

"Fine, but I would like to note that I was against this whole idea from the beginning." I chuckled softly as I picked up the last of my things and packed them into the suitcase, zipping it up.

"So noted." I said and stayed quiet for a minute. "Thank you for helping me grandpa." I said softy.

"You're welcome, mija."

"I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye."

With that we hung up. I looked down at my bag for a moment, thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"Penny for your thoughts." Sam heard someone say. She jumped a little and turned around. Troy was leaning against the door frame. She sported a small smile and shook her head.

"Oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar." He smiled and walked fully into the bathroom. He hopped up onto the marble top next to the sink and patted the suitcase for her to sit. She pulled the suitcase of the stool it sat on and placed it on the floor next to her before sitting down. They sat in silence just staring at each other until he finally spoke up.

"So?" He asked, expectantly. She sighed and looked at the far wall.

"I'm just nervous." Sam replied.

"Why? I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It was, it is. I just…" She started, but stopped. Troy waited patiently for her to get her thoughts in order. She sighed loudly. "I don't know. What if I'm wrong? You know, what if I got the wrong person? What if he's not what I expected him to be? What if…"

"Sam, stop." He cut her off mid-sentence. "You're not wrong, okay? You've researched this over and over again. Plus grandpa told you who he was and where he lives. Don't worry so much. You'll be fine."

Sam stayed quiet, letting his words sink in. Even though they were a little comforting, they weren't exactly what she needed. She wasn't really worried about that; about whether or not she had gotten the wrong guy. He was right. Sam did research this thoroughly. She was worried for a whole bunch of other reasons that she couldn't bring herself to admit. Troy noticed though. He always noticed. He looked into her eyes like he was reading her. Feeling uncomfortable Sam broke the eye contact and looked down.

"What's really bugging you, Squirt?" He asked calmly, using his special nickname for her. He was always calm and serene, never yelled, unless he was really mad. And he always listened before passing judgment. She sighed and shook her head, standing up and grabbing the suitcase.

"It's nothing Bubbah; can you help me with the other one?" Sam said as she walked out of the bathroom and into her room. Troy sighed heavily and jumped off the counter. He walked out of the bathroom and took the other suitcase. He left the room with it to load it into the car. Sam sat down on her bed and looked out the window. She was really nervous now. She didn't really expect it to happen so fast. Troy walked back into the room and saw his little sister staring out of the window. She looked very concentrated; he doubted she had heard him come back in.

"Do you think he'll like me?" She asked softly. He had picked up the make-up suitcase and had started walking away when he heard her speak. He sighed and walked over to her. Setting the suitcase down, Troy sat down next to her. She was purposely avoiding eye contact with him. He looked down and saw that she was wringing her hands together.

"Sam, look at me." He said softly. She didn't. He gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Her eyes were wide and her face showed her fear and insecurities. It reminded Troy of the little girl that use to come home crying when the bigger kids picked on her.

"Listen to me. He is going to _love _you." He started.

"How do you know that?" She asked him. He smiled softly.

"Because you are the sweetest, most kindest person I know." She smiled and hugged her older brother. He always knew the right thing to say to make her smile again.

"Thanks Bubbah," She said as she pulled away.

"You're welcome… Alright let's get this suitcase in the car. We have to go soon or else we're going to be late." Troy said after they pulled away from the hug. He stood up and picked up the last suitcase and walked out of the room, Sam following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

_And I want to believe you,_

_When you tell me that it'll be okay,_

_Yeah I try to believe you,_

_But I don't,_

_When you say that it's gonna be,_

_It always turns out to be a different way,_

I was sitting in the plane, Indian-style, in my seat. I strummed my guitar softly as I sang. The flight wasn't too long, but I was still trying to get something written down. I kept strumming a soft melody as I looked out of the window. I wasn't singing anymore; just playing. I was bored. I picked up my pen and opened my journal to the current page I was working on. The top half of the page had a whole bunch of lyrics that were crossed out. I read through them just so I could see if I could come up with something else.

_Monster, how should you feel?_

_You have a way of movin me, a voice of reason,_

_There comes a time in every life when the world gets quiet and the only thing left is your own heart. So you better learn to know the sound of it. Otherwise you'll never understand what its saying._

That last one wasn't really a lyric. It was just something that I had read in one of my favorite books. I had started re-reading it again and came across it. I hoped that maybe it would inspire something.

"Bull shit!" I heard someone yell all of a sudden. I looked over at the front of the private jet and saw Troy standing up, arms raised over his head and a huge smile on his lips. Joe sat opposite him, a scowl on his face. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"So I'm guessing you're playing 'Bull Shit'?" I asked as Joe picked up the playing cards and added them to his hand. Troy had sat down and smirked as Joe picked up the pile of cards. He looked over at me with a huge smile and nodded.

"Yup and I just showed Joe who the best player is." He said, smirking at Joe's glare. "You just got served old man!" He yelled out. I shook my head.

"Don't be a sore winner, Bubbah. It's not appealing." Mom said from her seat in the back. She sat away from us so she could get some new sketches finished. She always says that it's because she wants some peace and quiet. I don't get it though, since it's never quiet when we're all together.

"I'm not being a sore winner. I'm just teaching old Joe here not to mess with this." Troy said, motioning at himself on the last part. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Troy was really cocky with himself when he was on a winning streak. I usually changed that. I was the one that brought that big headed ego back down to earth.

Joe dropped two cards and mumbled a number that I couldn't hear and waited for Troy. Troy looked at his cards and narrowed his eyes.

"Ha, I got you again old man." He said with a huge smirk playing on his lips as he dropped three cards. I smiled. '_Yup, I need to wipe that smirk off you're face, big brother._' I thought as I waited for my cue. Joe looked at his cards with concentration before dropping a card down on the small pile.

"One, 'three'." He said.

I stood up with Bella and picked up my worn out journal. I walked over to Troy and sat in the seat behind him where I was able to see his hand. He was so concentrated on his cards that he didn't notice me. I looked over at Joe and silently got his attention. Okay, so remember how I said that Joe taught me a lot of things growing up? Well one of those things would be sign language. So I signed to him.

'_He has one four._' He nodded discretely and waited. I smiled, watching Troy put down three cards.

"Three 'fours'," He said, looking at Joe.

"Bull Shit." Joe said calmly. Troy looked at him in shock.

"What?" He asked slowly.

"You heard me. Bull Shit." Troy started to say something, but it wasn't coherent. I bit my bottom lip and tried not to laugh. His reaction was priceless. Troy picked up the small pile of cards and added them to his hand. Joe was smiling smugly the whole time. Joe quickly laid down two of his cards, stating that they were 'fives'.

"You got lucky Joe. It won't happen again." Troy said as he picked out his cards. Joe shrugged and very subtly looked at me. I looked down at Troy's hand.

'_He has two 'sixes_'," I signed. I saw Joe nod and I turned away. My job there was done. Troy was already psyched out. He was losing on his own. His poker face was faltering on every turn he had.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

_Wyatt's place: San Francisco, California_

**12:30 p.m**

'_My heart's a stereo; it beats for you so listen close…'_

The phone rang loudly, echoing of the four walls of the dark room. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell groaned as he flipped over onto his stomach, burrowing deeper into the warm blankets. The ringing stopped and two seconds later started up again. Wyatt grabbed a pillow and put it over his head, trying to stay asleep. The ringing stopped after a minute or so only to start back up once again. The blonde groaned and sat up.

"Alright, alright, alright!" He reached out and grabbed the cell phone from the bedside table, pressing the 'answer' button on the way. "Hello?"

"_Wyatt? Where the hell are you?"_ A man's voice came through the phone. Wyatt flinched and moved the phone back. The blonde man groaned and ran a hand down his face.

"God Chris, do you have to yell?" He spoke into the receiver, his voice raspy.

"_Of course, I'm going to yell at you! Where are you? You were supposed to be here two hours ago!_" Again, the blonde man groaned. His head was killing him. He had partied all night the night before and now he was paying for it with a huge headache and a massive hangover.

"What time is it?" He asked, even though he was already turning towards his alarm clock.

"_It's 12:45 in the afternoon. I've been calling you since ten._" Wyatt sat up and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Yeah, I know. I've been trying to ignore the ringing for the past two hours."

"_What the fuck Wyatt?_" Chris started, "_What's the matter with you?_"

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."

"_Yeah, if you count being a jackass, perfectly fine… and when the hell were you going to tell me that you fired Wilkins?_"

"When I felt like it." Wyatt answered coldly. "And I'm not a jackass."

"_Yes you are._"

"No I'm not."

"_Yes you are._"

"No I'm not."

"_You know what? I'm not going to do this with you right now. Get your ass down here…now!_"

With that, the phone call was disconnected. Wyatt sighed and rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was get up and go to work; even if his work consisted of getting mobbed by a whole bunch of women and paparazzi. Yes, being famous did have its perks, especially, when you're the drummer of the hottest rock band; _Addiction_.

Stretching out his limbs, Wyatt threw his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He took a quick shower and got dressed before walking out to the kitchen where he saw his maid and chef cleaning the countertop. He walked over to the table and sat down, laying his head on his folded arms.

"Carla, my breakfast." He mumbled, his voice being muffled by his arms. When he didn't hear her move her spot he looked up.

"What are you waiting for? Do you not understand English?" He stated coldly. He wasn't the easiest guy to get along with. Ever since the band made it big, Wyatt let his ego grow, along with his head and cockiness. Now, he bossed everyone around, he disrespected everyone, he partied all night and was completely irresponsible.

The middle-aged Latina woman nodded quickly and got to work. In less than, ten minutes, she had successfully made him his breakfast. She poured him a cup of coffee and walked away. She didn't want to get on his bad side again. None of his workers did.

Wyatt quickly ate in silence and downed his coffee. Even though he didn't care, he didn't want to get lectured about the importance of responsibility from his brother…again. Getting up, Wyatt made his way to the door. He collected his wallet, keys and sunglasses from the small table in the hallway and left his house, locking the door on his way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

By the time the plane landed, Troy had lost two rounds and three hundred dollars. They started betting money when Troy got really frustrated. He always resorted to money for intimidation. It never worked.

I watched as Troy walked off the plane, grumbling all the way. I smiled and looked out. I saw the little car that was going to get our luggage from the plane. I walked down the stairs and to Troy, wrapping my hands around his bicep. He looked down at me with a frown.

"Oh come on Troy. Don't be mad." I said with a small smile. "It is your fault."

"Whatever. He cheated." He grumbled, pulling his arm out of my grasp. I sighed and shook my head. He was going to be like that until we got to the hotel, maybe even later. I shrugged and walked over to my mom instead.

"Hey, mom." She had been texting on her phone so she jumped a little when I spoke.

"Oh hello, sweet pea." She mumbled. She was still texting. Figures; she never paid attention to us when she was doing business. It's always been like that.

"Did you get any sketches done?" I asked her. I knew it was a long shot that she would turn away from her phone, but I still wanted to try.

"Huh?"

"I said did you get any work done?"

"Oh that's nice sweetheart." I sighed. '_Of course._' I thought as I shook my head and walked into the airport.

The whole place was hectic, even more so than usual. The paparazzi new mom was flying into Florida and they had been waiting for us. I hate them. They get all in your face. They get all in your face. I wasn't dressed like Skye just yet. I was here as Gracie's daughter, I just didn't want to deal with them. It was bad enough that I was already nervous about this whole thing. I didn't need the added pressure of having the paparazzi yelling stupid questions at me. As soon as we were two feet in, they pounced on us. Lights started flashing and people started yelling. Troy, Joe and the rest of the body guards jumped into action. Troy stepped in front of me, took my hand from behind and basically led me through the mass of people. Joe stood in front of all of us with two of the body guards and made sure that there was a clear path to walk through and that everyone else stayed a good distance away from us. The others basically surrounded us and flanked us as we walked.

"Gracie!"

"Gracie over here!"

"Gracie, when's your new line coming out?"

"Gracie is it true your pregnant?"

Like I said, hectic. And all we could do was walk through the place like we didn't notice them. Which is always hard to do with them being right in front of you and all. We kept walking, only half way through the entire airport. We took a left and kept walking. That's when it started.

"Sam!"

"Sam how do you feel about your mom being pregnant?"

"Sam, are you going to follow in your mom's footsteps?"

As soon as the first person called me, everyone else did too. I bit my bottom lip and clung to Troy. I didn't like it when they called me out. Plus, mom always told me not to talk to the press. No matter what.

"Sam what's your favorite snack?"

"Sam if your mom is a fashion designer, why are you dressed like _that_?"

"Sam, why don't you wear your mom's designs?"

You know that feeling you get, when everyone is making fun of you and you just want to disappear? Yeah, well I have that feeling right now. Ten fold. It always comes to this. First, they're all nice. They ask simple questions that they don't care about. If you answer great. If you don't... they get meaner and aggressive. That's when it starts to get way too personal. It wasn't necessarily the whole crowd of paparazzi. Just some. The ones that worked for stupid tabloids that printed the most idiotic lies anyone could ever hear.

"Troy is it true you're sleeping with your adoptive mother?"

"Troy, why didn't your parents want you?"

"Sam, how do you feel, knowing that your mom is intimately involved with your adoptive brother?"

I hated those guys. Seriously, if a car ran over them right now, I wouldn't bat an eyelash. Anyway, as the questions came, I got closer and closer to Troy. by the time we got to the front of the airport to where the car was waiting for us, I was right at his back. I couldn't get any closer without tripping him. Joe quickly opened the door to the small limo and motioned for us to get in. Troy helped me and mom get in before climbing in him self. Joe closed the door behind him and went around to the passenger's seat. Then we were off.

We sat in silence for the first couple of minutes of the car ride. I didn't really want to talk to anyone and I definitely wasn't going to break the awkward silence first. Troy, being the observant brother that he was, got up and went to sit next to me. I had climbed in the limo and sat in the little seat closest to the separating window.

He sat down and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I hated those tabloid wannabes. They always made up rumors and crap that everyone believed because it was printed in black and white and had pretty pictures to go with it.

"You okay, kiddo?" He asked after awhile. I closed eyes and shrugged. It didn't matter whether or not I was okay. They were still going to print vicious lies about us. Not even me really; mostly mom and Troy.

"That's not an answer Sammy." He said with a small sigh. "Come on, talk to me. Tell me what's bugging you."

"How can you be so calm right now?" I asked him, incredulously. It always amazed me how he could stay so calm even in the worst situations.

"I'm calm, because I'm not letting what they said get to me and neither should you."

"But, they were saying mean things about you. They practically accused you of incest."

"Yes, but they're lies." He said with a quick nod. "I know that, mom knows that and you know that. Everyone else can just suck it. I don't care what they say and you shouldn't either."

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around him. I was really sleepy for some reason. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep. The last thing I remember was snuggling into Troy's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

So the mini tour was finished. All I had to do now is sneak away from my bodyguards. Mom had flown to Milan a couple of days ago. She said something about a fashion show and finishing up her sketches. She had a studio there. It was secluded enought that she wouldnt be bothered by anything or anyone. Usually she was there for a month or two, or until the rest of her sketches were done. Which could take awhile. Troy had also flown out. He went to L.A to visit his girlfriend, Sabrina Delano, or Bree as I like to call her. She and Troy have been dating for almost four years now. They are the cutest couple in the world. They cuddled and do all of those normal couple's stuff, but they also make a long distance relationship work. I think they're the first in the history of long distance relationships to actually last and be healthier than ever.

So now, it's just me and Joe. Well me, Joe, and the other bodyguards anyway. Joe knew what I was planning. He was going to take me to the airport. I just needed to do this unnoticed by everyone else. The paparazzi didn't really notice me unless I was with my mother, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Thank goodness. She would kill me if she knew what I was planning. Or you know, if I was Skyelar, which I wasn't going to risk.

Right now, I was getting my stuff ready for my flight. These past two weeks I've been going crazy. I've been nothing but a nervous wreck. I was having trouble with stage fright during the first two tour stops. Troy had to be with me at all times. I somehow managed to have two anxiety attacks in one day and since then Troy had been hovering over me. It took me three days to convince him to still go visit Bree.

Now, I was just plain nervous. I just wanted to get everything over with already. I didn't like waiting.

"Sam, are you ready?" I heard Joe ask as he poked his head through my open hotel room door. I looked over at him and gave him a small smile. It was now or never.

"Yeah," With that, Joe took my bags and we made our way to the car. In less than forty-eight hours I'm going to meet my father.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, this chapter is pretty un-eventful. I just needed to get the ball rolling with this so we can finally meet up with Wyatt. Now, I still don't know how they're going to meet. I'm still thinking about it. I'm currently working on Chapter three, which is for sure where they are going to meet. Just have to work out the kinks. I haven't written that part yet so if you guys have any suggestions, please let me know. And as always, please review; even if it's just a quick 'awesome!' I just want to know if people are actually reading this.<strong>

**Oh and I've decided to just add everyone that Sam comes in contact with in the 'character list'. Even if it's just a quick phone call here or a small mention there. Just so that no one gets confused about a random character that comes into the story. :P So if you guys hear a certain name and you're like, 'Who's that?', just go to the character list and look them up. Kk. Enough of my ramblings. Please review this; even if it's just a simple 'hello'. Just want to know if you guys are reading. Go ahead, click that awesome little button with a thought bubble.**


	4. My Dad's a Rockstar?

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update. I was trying to make this chapter perfect, so I kept deleting and deleting and re-writing it. But, now it is completed and I really want to hear your thoughts on it. Thank you to everyone that has added this story to their favorites list and everyone who has this story on alerts. It means a lot to know people are reading, but I really want to know what you guys think so press that little button at the bottom. I don't bite, I promise.**

**A special thanks to Nicole, for reviewing everything so far. Thank you for sharing your thoughts. I also realize that I didnt answer your first question for chapter one. Yes, Gracie hates Wyatt. She's holding on to a grudge that's as old as Sam. It's not always going to be like that though. So keep reading!**

**Okay quick thing before I forget. We are going to see a little bit of how Wyatt and the band are with each other. It shows a different side of Wyatt that we haven't seen, and you will also see a little tid bit of Wyatt's lover, Candi. And like I promised, Sam and Wyatt will meet in this chapter. Though it didn't come out the way I planned it. I think it's pretty funny though. Let me know if you had a little laugh by reviewing? -see what I did there?- **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sick twisted thoughts in my head. :P**

**Okay on with the story!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: MY DAD'S A ROCKSTAR?<p>

**LAST TIME:**

_Right now, I was getting my stuff ready for my flight. These past two weeks I've been going crazy. I've been nothing but a nervous wreck. I was having trouble with stage fright during the first two tour stops. Troy had to be with me at all times. I somehow managed to have two anxiety attacks in one day and since then Troy had been hovering over me. It took me three days to convince him to still go visit Bree._

_Now, I was just plain nervous. I just wanted to get everything over with already. I didn't like waiting._

"_Sam, are you ready?" I heard Joe ask as he poked his head through my open hotel room door. I looked over at him and gave him a small smile. It was now or never._

"_Yeah," With that, Joe took my bags and we made our way to the car. In less than forty-eight hours I'm going to meet my father._

**NOW:**

"Grandpa!" I yelled as I ran over to my grandfather. I ran into his open arms and hugged him around the waist. I missed him. I honestly didn't know how much until I actually saw him standing here in the airport. I took in his familiar scent and sighed contentedly. A couple of minutes went by and finally I was able to pull away. I missed his hugs. Since we lived on opposite sides of the country I didn't get to see him that often, so whenever I see him I make sure to get a good fill of his hugs.

"Como estas mija?" He asked me; again with the Spanish. I loved him though, he gave me an excuse to practice my Spanish and explore my Mexican side. You remember I said I was half Mexican half British, well my mom is. I'm like one third of each of those things plus some plain old American from my dad's side. That much I know.

"Bien, Apa. ¿Y usted?" I asked as he helped me with my bags and we walked out of the airport.

"Bien, mija. How was your flight?"

"It was good," I said with a nod. "just had to deal with a couple of crazed 13 year olds who love to sing Skyelar songs at the top of their lungs."

"I thought you liked being Skye?" We got to his car, a real nice BMW. I love that thing. It's amazing. He popped the trunk and put my bags in and closed it, before walking over to the driver's side and getting in. While he put the bags in I climbed into the passenger side and waited for him to get in before answering.

"I do, I've just been really frustrated with the new album. I can't seem to get inspiration for the bonus track and the deadline is coming up." Grandpa started up the car and a few seconds later we were off. We drove out of the airport and onto the freeway.

"So this isn't about the girls at all?"

"No it is. I mean I love my fans, don't get me wrong. It just-it freaks me out. I don't want to let them down."

"You're under a lot of pressure." He said with a nod before changing lanes. He wasn't very pleasant when driving. He was always changing lanes and yelling out of the window. Right now though I think he's refraining from doing so because we're having a conversation.

"WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE, JACKASS!"

Or not. I smiled and shook my head. Man did I miss him. I loved how he was completely down to earth. You know how there are some rich people that let the money go to their heads? They yell at their staff, they walk over everybody, and they think they're better than everyone else.

Yeah, that's not him. He's sweet and kind and loves everyone. He treats his staff like family and he donates a lot to charity. He always insists on driving him self around even though he has a limo and a limo driver and yup, he has major road rage, just like every other cliché Mexican that I've ever met. But that's why I love him. He's level headed.

"Pressure, pressure and more pressure. I don't know what I'm going to do grandpa." I sighed and looked out of my window. The scenery from the freeway was still pretty good, except for the fact that most of it was going by in a mass of blurry colors. Yeah, that's how fast gramps over there was driving.

"Grandpa, you might want to slow down, there are still speeding limits on the freeway."

"Oh calm down, mija. It's fine. It's called a '_free_-way' for a reason." He said, putting emphasis on the 'free' part. I don't know why, but I peeked and got quick look at the speedometer and it read 85.

"Jeez! Gramps slow down. We'll get there in time for your novelas." I said with a small giggle. His eyes got all wide and his mouth was open in a soundless gasp.

"I do _not_ watch novelas. I'm just trying to get you home so we can relax and think of a way for you to get into his life."

"Sure you don't gramps." I said with an amused smile. "Besides I already told you. I'm just going to show up and introduce myself. I mean what's the worst than can happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV: Wyatt's Place.<strong>

"Come on!"

"What the hell!"

"Dude, seriously?"

Simultaneously, all four members of 'Addiction' yelled. They were all gathered in Wyatt's living room watching a Lakers' game. The living room was clean with the exception of the coffee table. It was littered with beer and soda cans, plates with chips and dip and any other junk food you could think of.

"Come on Ref! What the hell kinda call was that?" Trey yelled. Trey Simmons was the band's bassist along with being Wyatt's best friend. The rest of the band –besides Wyatt- consisted of Chris, lead singer and guitarist and Blake Kingsley, their British friend and other guitarist. To say they were close was an understatement; even though Blake joined in a little later than the rest.

The game was paused for a moment and some commercials came on. An infomercial about the latest type of phone AT&T was coming out with.

"Well, popcorn time," Trey said as he stood up from his seat next to Chris. "Anyone want anything while I'm in the kitchen?" He looked around at the other three band members as they shook their heads. Shrugging, Trey walked off into the kitchen. Wyatt grabbed his can of Cherry Coke and took a sip of it as they waited for the game to start up again.

"Dude, what is with you and Cherry Coke?" Blake asked him, his British accent light. Wyatt looked over at him and shrugged.

"What do you mean?" He curiously asked as he glanced at the soda can in his hand.

"That's all you ever drink."

"I like cherries, so sue me!" He said defensively. Chris chuckled and shook his head, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl Trey had just brought in.

"Yeah, he's a freak like that." Chris said, popping one of the popped kernels into his mouth.

"Yup, he's had this weird obsession with cherries ever since he was five." Trey said as he sat down next to Chris.

"Thanks, guys, really thanks." Wyatt said dryly, looking over at the younger men a single eyebrow raised. They stared back at him, smirks adorning their faces.

"Oh come on, Wy. You know we're just messing with you." Trey said throwing a kernel at him. Wyatt shook his head, but smiled none the less. He loved his best friend. They'd been best friends since they were in diapers. Derek Simmons, Trey's father, had been good friends with Piper Halliwell, Wyatt and Chris' mother, since culinary school. Wyatt and Trey were inseparable since their first meeting. They were both one.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, man." Wyatt said shaking his head before adding, "And stop throwing popcorn around. You're making a mess."

Trey and Chris looked at each other and smiled. At the same time, both men grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it up in the air, making it rain popcorn.

"Oh, come on! You guys, seriously! Stop!" Wyatt whined. Blake chuckled at his band mates' behavior. It looked like fun, without further deliberation, he reached into the bowl, grabbed a handful of popcorn, and joined in the fun. Soon, an all out popcorn war broke out, Wyatt included. After a couple of minutes of throwing popcorn at each other and picking it up from the floor and throwing it again, they were just plain laughing.

"Hey wait! The game is back on!" Trey said loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Grandma!" I yelled as she touched my nose with her chocolate covered finger. We were making a cake the 'Elizabeth' way. Grandma had come up with it the summer that the oven broke and we had to wait two weeks for someone to fix it. I had been visiting them over the summer. Grandma was craving cake and the way she described it, made me crave it too. So what did we do? We bought cake mix, mixed it up real quickly, added all the necessary ingredients and popped the glass bowl into the microwave. Almost forty minutes later we had a pretty chocolate cake; devil's food.

Ever since that summer, grandma and I made it a tradition to always make a cake whenever I visited them. So that's what we were doing now. Except, we had graduated from store bought cake mix to making it from scratch. I grabbed a towel from the kitchen counter and wiped my nose with it. I mock glared at my laughing grandmother before dipping two of my fingers into the small container of chocolate frosting. Quickly, I ran my fingers down her cheek, successfully leaving two long lines.

"Ha-ha." I said in a sing-song voice as she gasped. She glared at me before wiping her cheek with the same towel that I used. She didn't retaliate though. Which was good, since once we started food fights, the room only got messier.

"Alright, alright. Truce," She said in her British accent. I loved her accent. It made her voice sweet and gentle. Mind you, that could just be her making her voice sound that way, but still, I loved it.

"Fine, but only cause I want to finish this cake already." I picked up my discarded plastic spatula and started decorating the cake again. We were almost done, but we liked to decorate it.

"So aren't you excited?" Grandma asked me after a while. I looked up from the cake and looked at her curiously.

"Excited about what?" I asked her.

"About meeting your father." She stated, she had picked up her spatula and was finishing her side of the cake. I sighed and looked down at the cake. "I'm guessing that's a 'no'?"

"It's not that. I just," I stopped. I didn't know how to describe it. I was nervous and pretty much petrified at the thought of him rejecting me. "I just don't want to be…rejected."

"Oh, darling, that is the last thing he is going to do."

"How do you know?"

"I know, because he is going to see the same little girl that your grandfather and I, along with every one else in this family, see everyday."

"Yeah, I guess." I said quietly. I had already finished covering my side of the cake with frosting but I didn't necessarily want to look up at that moment, so I just brushed the spatula back and forth on the cake. Grandma took the spatula from me and set it aside. Then she picked up a knife.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be just find. Just you watch." With that she cut into the cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV: Wyatt's Place<strong>

"I can't believe they lost!" Trey said again, for the fifth time in ten minutes. The game had finished and now they were just flipping through the channels to see what else they could watch. The popcorn had been cleaned up by all four men while the game was on, so they only managed to see some of the good parts that caught their attention. The final score was 107-127. The Lakers had lost against the Celtics. Now, Trey was pissed. Blake on the other hand was ecstatic. He had bet Trey that the Lakers would lose. He was now two hundred bucks richer.

"Okay, we get it T, they lost. You lost, get over it." Chris said with an eye roll. He was getting really annoyed by his whining. Trey glared at him, but just ended up pouting.

"Hey look at this." Blake called out, pointing at the T.V. Wyatt was just coming out of the kitchen with a couple of bags of chips. He along with the other two men looked at the T.V to see a recent interview with the band.

"Hey turn it up!" Wyatt said as he sat down in his seat and set down the bags on the coffee table. The T.V showed the band sitting in next to a photo shoot stage. Blake though, was busy. They had been asked to do an interview with a teen magazine that included a 'sexy' photo shoot… well as sexy as a teen magazine could be. E! had also been there while the interview took place.

"_So how did you guys come up with the name 'Addiction'?_" A woman with bright red hair asked them. Wyatt, Chris and Trey all smiled. They were the original members of the band. They had come up with the name while in high school. The explanation involved the three men, a bag of skittles and a shovel. Of course that's not a story they could go around telling, so they stuck with their other explanation.

"_It's kind of a long story,_" Chris started, "_But really we just wanted to write the kind of songs that weasel their way into someone's head and the only way to get rid of them is for that person to sing them over and over again._"

The woman smiled and nodded. "_So, we all know that you three are the original members of 'Addiction', but what we want to know is how did Blake come into the picture and how do you guys really feel about him?_"

All at once, the three band members smiled, groaned, and chuckled. Trey answered this time.

"_Ah, Blake. What can we say about our little Blakey?_" He chuckled as the other two laughed in the background. "_He's just great guy. Like, there's no other way to describe him. He's a genuinely great guy. _"

"_Yeah, he's the type of guy that would literally give you the shirt off his back if you needed it._" Chris added.

"_Yeah, but how is the relationship between you guys?_" The red head asked. "_Do you fight with him? Are you all lovey dovey? Or… what? _"

Wyatt smiled and shook his head. "_No, we don't fight… Well we do, but it's always over something stupid and it never gets farther than chasing each other around and wrestling. Blake's been with us for awhile, I mean at this point, he's like our brother._"

Simultaneously, all four people looked over at Blake. Blake was currently posing with his hands in his back pockets. He had been wearing a black t-shirt, white skinny jeans, and black vans. Right then the camera man told him to take off his shirt. Complying, he tossed the black t-shirt to the side and stuffed his hands in his front pockets, which just helped to show off his muscled arms and taut six pack. He was smiling at something the camera man and the workers were saying.

The camera was focused on the photo shoot. Trey came out of nowhere and into the shot. He reached out and took either side of the studio camera and smiled.

"_Sorry ladies, he's taken._" He said as he moved the shot back to the interview. Chris leaned over in his seat and smacked Trey in the back of the head, while Wyatt sat back and rolled his eyes.

The interview went on for a couple more minutes. The rest of the band took turns doing their photo shoot while the others sat back and talked about them. After the interview they showed some of the pictures of that day's photo shoot.

"Dude, seriously? How much do you bench press?" Trey asked Blake. Blake looked over at him and shrugged.

"Not much, 220, 230." Trey looked at him in shock and shook his head. He didn't look like he could bench press that much.

"Yeah I need to go work out with you."

"That won't help." Chris said with a snort. "You can't stick to anything for more than a week."

"I'll have you know that I've been in this band for fifteen years. So there!"

"That's only because we got famous and you thought it was going to help you meet hot girls." Wyatt stated as he cleaned the coffee table.

"Well yeah and look at what happened. I got myself a girl."

"Yeah and how you manage to keep her is beyond me." Chris said, standing up and helping Wyatt and now Blake, out. Trey was left in the living room, slack jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"What how can you leave her for that home wrecker!" I yelled at the T.V.

Yeah I know that's really weird. It's not my fault though, I promise. It's my grandpa's fault. He and I use to watch novelas all the time when I use to visit them during the summer. Now I'm like a novela fanatic. That's what we were doing, watching novelas. It was our thing. Even grandma watched with us, which was kind of funny since she didn't speak Spanish. It's kinda funny, now that I think about it. She can't speak or understand Spanish, but when it comes to novelas she's the best Spanish speaker there is.

Anyways, that's what we were doing on my first and last night here. Grandpa and I had been discussing what I was going to do, well mostly he was discussing. I just sat there shaking my head, that is until grandma came in with some snacks and turned on the T.V. We settled down then and just started watching 'Teresa'. It wasn't new, but it was still really good. During commercials we started back up again.

"Okay, commercials," Grandpa said. "Now, what if we called him first and asked him a few questions and then, you know, ease him into this."

"Grandpa that could take forever. Plus, the fact that I don't think he's going to take too kindly to some stranger asking weird questions."

"What if, we tell him that he can see your mum again?" Grandma chimed in. Bless her kind soul.

"No! Definitely not! Grams do you know what would happen to me if mom found out I'm doing this?" Yeah, I know, yelling at my grandmother isn't the nicest thing in the world.

"Yes. You would be-how did you put it? 'Dead'." She said. That woman can really mock a person when she needs to.

"Not just dead, grams. Dead and buried, I'll be pushing up daisies in an animal cemetery." I said. Okay so I was over exaggerating, but still. I needed to get my point across.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist." She said with a small smile. I smiled and giggled.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. I'm kind of wigging out. But enough about that, we need more food! Preferably of the junk variety!" I announced as I jumped up from my seat on the couch and marched my way into the kitchen.

"No, no, no! No more junk Ariana!" I could hear grandpa calling after me. Oh yeah grandpa, along with a couple of others in my family, like to call me Ariana or Ari. I don't know why, but then again why do I call Troy 'Bubbah'? I could also hear him coming after me.

**Twenty minutes later...**

Yeah, I lost. Who knew the old man could run. I sure as pie, didn't. We ended up fighting about what I could and couldn't eat this late at night, which wasn't that late. It was only nine thirty. So finally, after begging and pleading and pulling out the best puppy dog face I could muster, I got him to let me eat some zingers and ding-dongs.

They made me go to sleep early, saying something about how I needed to be "well-rested" and stuff like that, but now, laying here in my very cozy bed, I have a problem…I can't sleep. Dang, my grandfather for being right all the time.

I sighed, and stood up from the bed. There was no point in even laying there. I wasn't going to be able to sleep anyway. I walked over to my bag and took out my phone. I know why I couldn't sleep. I needed to hear a familiar voice. I slid my finger across the screen and unlocked my iPhone. I pressed the number three and then the send button and brought the phone up to my ear. Yup, speed dial, very useful. Without even knowing it, I started pacing back and forth. He was taking forever to answer the phone. Finally after, like five rings,

"Hello!" Troy's anxious voice rang through the ear piece.

"Finally! Jeez, how long does it take to answer a phone?" I asked him. I heard his deep sigh of relief and Bree's soft giggle.

"Seriously, Squirt? What am I going to do with you?" He said. He sounded a little angry.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked him, confused.

"What did we agree to before I left?" He asked me, yup he was mad. I thought about it for a second and finally saw the light bulb flash. I was supposed to call him as soon as my plane landed. That was like almost 14 hours ago.

I bit my bottom lip and thought about my options. He was mad, that much I knew, but was he mad enough to lecture me? That was the question. So there were two options: A) I could pretend that I didn't know what he was talking about and take my chances of him getting that much madder, or B) I could apologize, grovel and hope for the best.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Yeah, I went for plan 'B'. He sounded too aggravated at me to try and play him stupid.

"Uh huh. You know how long I've been sitting here, waiting for your call?" He asked me in his stern big brother voice. He was really worried.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've just been kind of out of it since you left." I said quickly. "I started freaking out on the plane,"

"Sam,"

"And then I got really excited when I saw grandpa,"

"Sammy,"

"But then I got all scared and nervous again when we got in the car cause you know how crazy he drives and-"

"Sammy!" I finally registered that he was trying to stop me from giving myself another panic attack. "Calm down, breathe." I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Are you breathing?" He asked, now calm as well.

"Yeah,"

"Alright, keep breathing." He said his voice calm. I took a couple more breaths until I felt myself relax. "You okay now?"

"Yeah," I answered quietly.

"Good," He said, before sighing again. He most of gotten worked up too. "Now that we've gotten past the whole angry big brother/ sorry little sister act, how are you?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. What are you doing?" While I spoke, I heard rustling in the background, which could only mean,

"Sam? How is she? Is she okay? What happened?" Bree's frantic voice came through loud and clear. She must've been right next to Troy's ear, trying to listen through the receiver. I smiled. "Ugh! Damn it, Troy. Put the damn phone on speaker!"

"Jeez, woman, calm down. I'm going already." I heard Troy say. "Okay, Sam you're on speaker, Bree is also in the room." He stated. I giggled. He's been watching too much T.V.

"Hey Bree," I said with a smile. I missed her. She's originally from Cali, but moved out to New York to attend NYU. That's when she met Troy. They started dating and two years later she moved in with him. She had to move back home last year when her mom got sick. So now, they only get to see each other every couple of months.

"Hey Sammy, How's my favorite little sister?" I smiled. She was the only person in the world that could get away with calling me 'little'. You know, besides Troy… and that's only because he's bigger than me and I'm pretty sure he could take me down in five seconds flat.

"I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep." I said tiredly.

"Why sweetie?" She asked. I shrugged before I realized that they couldn't see me.

"I don't know." I said a little shyly. I was going to get an ear full from both of them when I told them what I ate. "It's probably because I ate a whole bunch of humhumhuhm." I mumbled the end of the sentence.

"You ate a whole bunch of what?" Troy asked. Of course we would pay close attention to that.

"I ate a whole bunch of humhuhmhuhm." I mumbled again.

"Huh?" Troy and Bree said in unison. I sighed and pulled the phone away from my ear.

"I ate a whole bunch of zingers and ding-dongs." I said, defeated.

"You ate what?" I cringed. Even away from my ear I could hear them loud and clear.

"Grandpa said it was okay." I whined. Yup, the little kid in me returns.

"Your grandfather said it was okay?" Bree asked at the same time Troy asked, "How much begging did you do before he finally caved?"

"Yes and not much. I just begged long enough to soften him up for my puppy dog face." I heard Troy sigh and Bree giggle. "I needed comfort food!"

"Are you in bed right now?" Troy asked me.

"No, I'm sitting on the small couch in my room. Why?"

"Get a blanket and a pillow and go out on the balcony." I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but stayed where I was. "There's no point in you trying to sleep when obviously you can't. So you're just gonna have to watch the stars with us."

"Really?" I asked as I got up and walked over to the bed. I grabbed a pillow, my blanket and Wuvie and walked out on the balcony. I sat in one of the lounge chairs and put the pillow behind my head, then wrapped myself with my blanket. When I was done I was looking out at the sky, Wuvie in one hand my phone in the other.

"Are you settled in?" Troy asked me once I went quiet.

"Yup, comfy and cozy." I sighed contentedly then I remembered. "Hey Bree, I forgot to ask? How are you doing?"

I heard Troy chuckle in the background and I scowled. "Really Sam? After almost half an hour on the phone?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stuck my tongue out at it, then putting it back to my ear, "You can't see it, but I stuck my tongue out at you!"

"Well you can't see it, but I'm sticking my tongue out at you, so ha!" He countered. I gasped.

"Alright, alright. Settle down children!" Bree said in her maternal voice. "You're acting childish Troy!"

"Ha-ha." I said, smugly.

"You too, Sam!" I gasped and shut my mouth. She was scary when she wanted to be.

"Ha-ha." Troy said, smugly.

"Enough! I'm doing fine, Sam. Thank you for asking." Bree said, trying to change the subject.

"How's momma Delano?" I asked her a little more apprehensively. Her mom was a sore subject ever since she was diagnosed with a brain tumor. From what she and Troy told us, momma Delano didn't have much time left.

"She's doing okay; the doctors are helping her." She answered after a moment. She had gone quiet for a moment and I regretted asking her anything. "She misses you. She wants to know when you're going to visit her again. Told me to tell you that she has a birthday present for you."

I was sporting a small smile when she told me that she missed me. I missed her too. She was like a second mother to me. That smile was completely wiped off when she told me about the birthday present. My birthday wasn't until October and the last time I saw her was September of last year. Her mind was going faster than I thought.

"Well when you see her, tell her that I can't wait to see what it is." I said with the happiest voice I could muster. She didn't know that I knew how bad she was. Not even Troy knew. I only knew she had a brain tumor because I was eavesdropping the day Bree and Troy told mom, Maggie and Joe. I was supposed to be in bed.

We stayed quiet for awhile, well I stayed quiet. Troy was mumbling something to Bree and I'm pretty sure she was crying, if the sniffles were any indication. So I gave them their privacy. I thought about hanging up, but I didn't necessarily want to just yet. Call me selfish or whatever, but I needed them to keep my mind off of what I was going to do. Because if I thought about it too much I would end up chickening out.

"I'm sorry Bree Bear, I didn't mean to upset you." I said quietly. Bree was the type of person that you couldn't bare to hurt. You know the type, the ones that are cute and sweet and it literally hurt you to see or hear them upset.

The line stayed quiet for another minute or two before she finally spoke up. "No sweetie, you didn't upset me. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Her voice sounded so sad. I felt horrible. We stayed quiet again, but this time it felt awkward somehow.

"Hey come on, I can't have my girls be sad all of a sudden." Troy broke the silence this time. "Look up at the sky."

He ordered softly. I quickly looked up at the star-filled sky and waited. It was beautiful, but I know that that's not why he told us to look up.

"Alright do you guys see that cluster of stars?" He said again. I looked around. There were a lot of clusters.

"Um, which ones?" I asked.

"The ones on the right side of the moon." He answered. I looked to the right of the moon and smiled. Found them.

"Okay, I found them. What about them?" I asked, curiously.

"That's Orion's belt and right next to that is the big dipper." He stated. I'm pretty sure he was pointing them out to Bree, but I wasn't so lucky. All I saw was a whole bunch of stars.

"Really?" I heard Bree ask.

"Eh, most likely. I don't know. I think so." Troy answered. We stayed quiet for a moment before Bree and I burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes; of course. We laughed for a bit before calming down. I'm pretty sure that was his intention though; to get us laughing.

"You're such an idiot Bubbah," I said with a yawn. This roller coaster phone call was making me tired beyond belief. "But I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard that. Get to bed."

"I don't want to. I wanna keep looking at the stars with you guys." I said around another yawn. "Besides, I'm not tired yet."

"Uh huh. Of course you're not."

"Oh come on, Bubbah just a couple more minutes."

"No, come on kiddo. I don't want you falling asleep outside."

"Bubbah's right, you should get to bed." Bree said in her warm maternal voice. I sighed, but finally caved in.

"Fine," I grabbed my blanket and pillow and stood up. I walked back to my bed, closing the double doors behind me, and settled in again. "Can we at least keep talking until I fall asleep?"

"Sure, Squirt." Troy whispered. Bree must have fallen asleep while I was settling in. I sighed and thought about something to say, while I heard what sounded like Troy carrying Bree back into their room. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Uh, I don't know. How was your day today?" I asked sweetly. I heard him chuckle before responding.

"It was okay, first we went to eat breakfast," He started to describe what they did the whole day, but I only heard the first couple of things. The last thing I remember was Troy saying good night before I slipped into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV: Wyatt's Place<strong>

"Ugh! Baby, come on, really?" Wyatt Halliwell said for the fourth time in the last ten minutes.

"_I'm sorry, baby, but my parents want to spend some quality time with me._" The person on the other end said.

"Yeah, but I want to spend some quality time with you too. I mean you've been there for a month already, how much more quality time do they need with you?"

"_I'm their only daughter Wyatt. I'm sorry, but you're just gonna have to wait a little while longer._"

"Well this sucks and you have a younger sister Candi." Wyatt huffed. He didn't like being away from his girlfriend too long. Candi Moore was a bleached blonde girl with big boobs. She was about 5'7, had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and was currently in a serious relationship with Wyatt Halliwell. They had been together for almost three years now and were currently living together. Right now though, she was away, visiting her parents in Florida. She had been away for a month and just now mentioned to him that she was going away on a three-month cruise with them.

"_Whatever, I'm their favorite. She's just an adopted freak._" Candi said. Wyatt rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. Some times she could be so shallow. He had called her when he was unable to sleep, thinking that maybe hearing her voice would help him doze off. It didn't. It just irritated him and made his sleep completely leave his body.

"Fine, whatever. When are you getting back?" He asked her. He just wanted to end the call and try to get some sleep. He had a whole bunch of interviews lined up for tomorrow and he needed some sleep.

"_Weren't you listening? It's a three month cruise._" She snapped at him. He sighed, but decided against arguing with her.

"Okay, fine. I'll talk to you later. I need to get some sleep."

"_Kk, love you!_" Candi said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Love you too." With that, Wyatt hung up the phone and looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't sleepy at all now. He couldn't help thinking about that nagging feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He'd first had that feeling two weeks ago, but it was minor. Now, it seemed like it was growing stronger and more profound. It was trying to tell him something, that much he was sure of, but what? Whatever it was, Wyatt knew one thing: It was going to be life changing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

So, today is the day. I know I keep saying today is the day, but today really is the day. I'm finally gonna do it. Grandpa is even waiting for me outside and everything. I'm just packing some stuff in a smaller suitcase. I can't bring everything with me. Turns out, Wyatt doesn't live that far from here. Yeah, I called him Wyatt. I have to start getting use to that. I don't think he would take too kindly to a complete stranger calling him 'daddy'.

"Darling, grandpa wants to know if you're ready." Grandma said as she stepped into my room. I looked over at her and smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, just let me grab my phone." I said as I walked over to the night stand and picked up my iPhone and sunglasses. I stuffed my phone into my right front pocket and walked over to the end of the bed to get my bag, all the while resting my sun glasses on my head. I picked up my bag and walked a couple of feet before stopping. Grandma was looking over my outfit. I looked down and examined myself.

I wore ripped blue jeans with some bleach spots on the thighs, a loose white blouse with a black peace sign on it and black and white converse. I had my dark grey messenger bag strung across my body. My hair was curled and hung down to mid-back. Around my neck I wore my birthstone necklace. It was a white gold chain with a white gold moon, a diamond studded star, and a star-shaped birthstone. Troy had given it to me for my twelfth birthday. I never take it off. On my wrist, I had a black and baby blue bracelet with three charms on it; a peace sign, a heart key, and an actual heart. My mom gave me that one. It was a surprise for my last birthday. It was suppose to be a part of Skyelar's new clothing line.

"Is something wrong with my outfit, grams?" I asked her a little self conscious. She looked up at me and smiled, shaking her head.

"No. I just can't believe that you're growing up so fast." I smiled and walked over to her, drawing her in for a hug. I heard her sniffle and I sighed.

"Oh come on, grams. No tears. This is supposed to be a good day, remember?" I told her as I pulled back. She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Yes, I remember. Okay, I'm alright. Let's go." With a final nod she took my hand and we left the room.

"Alright, we're here." Grandpa said as he parked the car. He pointed to this really huge house. Not that I hadn't seen big houses, you know my grandpa's being one and all, but still. I stared at it in awe. How the hell could Wyatt afford something like this? I mean from what I read, he was the cliché football jock: slack off all day, party all night. From the way mom described him, this kid sounded like he'd barely managed to graduate middle school, let alone college.

"Uh, gramps? Are you sure this is it?" I asked him skeptically.

"I'm positive. I know how to map quest." He said. He was looking out the windshield, as if he was scouting the place.

"Jeez, what does this guy do for a living?" Grandpa laughed and shook his head. "Okay, I should go. We need to get all the tears and happy reunions out of the way before sun down." I reached out and opened the door, about to jump out of the car, when gramps stopped me.

"Mija, just remember, if anything goes wrong, call me. I'll come get you." I nodded and got out of the car. I closed the door behind me and waved at him as he drove away.

'_Alright Sam, you can do this. Come on,_' I thought as I stared at the big house. I took a deep breath and crossed the street. Right when I got there though, I heard a bunch of people yelling. I turned and saw that it was the paparazzi.

'_Aw, crap. How the hell did they find out I was here._' I quickly went around and hid behind a parked car and waited for them to pass. When they didn't, I peaked my head around and noticed that they weren't following me; they were following a bright red convertible. It looked like corvette, yet again, I could be wrong. I watched as a blonde man driving the car smiled at the paparazzi and waited. Two seconds later, the huge gate that surrounded the house opened up and he drove in.

Okay that was weird. Who the hell is this guy? And why are the paparazzi following him? I looked back at the paps and sighed. They weren't going to leave anytime soon. Quickly I stood up and walked the opposite way, away from them, and down the street I needed to get him alone, without the interruptions of bright lights and stupid questions. I followed the gate all around until I got to the back of the house. There was still a gate blocking entrances, but this side was completely deserted and only had a simple lock on it. I'm guessing no one really used this exit.

I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out my make-up bag. I opened it and pulled out a bobby pin. I threw my bag back into my messenger bag and looked around. I didn't want anyone thinking I was trying to break in. 'But Sam, you are trying to break in.' I know, I know, but this was strictly for paternal purposes. I kneeled down in front of the lock, opened the bobby pin up a bit and proceeded to pick the lock. Twenty seconds and a broken bobby pin later, I was sneaking onto my father's property.

I quickly walked half crouched over to the huge house and let me tell you, it's even bigger up close. I walked around to the front door. The paparazzi were too far away to see who I was or hear anything so that was good. I took a deep breath and let it out before I reached up and knocked on the door. I waited for a moment to see if I could hear anything, but I didn't. So I knocked again…and again. I was about to knock a third time, but someone beat me to the punch. An older Latina woman answered the door.

"Hello?" She said. Well it was more of a question than an actual statement. I smiled.

"Hi, is Wyatt Halliwell here?" I asked sweetly. She smiled and nodded.

"Si, just a second." She said, her Spanish accent coming out. I nodded and waited as she closed the door and walked away. As soon as she was gone I dug into my bag and pulled out a legal-sized envelope. It held my birth certificate. I stood there for almost ten minutes before deciding to just leave. She wasn't going to come back. Just when I was about to leave, the door opened up again and there stood the same blonde man that was driving the red car.

He looked down at me and I in turn looked up at him. He was tall and I mean _tall_. I'm about five foot five and he was literally half a person taller than me. I couldn't help but noticing that he had really pretty blue eyes, which I'm thinking is where I got mine from. His hair wasn't too long, but it was still long enough to be shaggy and his clothes were somewhat rocker-ish. He looked really familiar actually, though I couldn't exactly place it. I also noticed that he looked really pissed. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it.

"What the hell do you want?" He said, curtly. I stood there gaping like a fish for a minute or so before getting over my initial shock.

"Uh, are you Wyatt Halliwell?" I asked, unsure. I know it's a stupid question, considering that he drove into the drive way. I was just really shocked.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I'm Wyatt." He snapped at me. I didn't miss the way he looked me up from head to toe. At this point I was half scared, half pissed. He didn't have to be so snooty about it.

"Well Wyatt, I-"

"Can you speed this up? I'm busy." He interrupted me. Yeah this guy was about to get punched in the face, father or no.

"Okay, my name is Sam and I wanted to-"

"Oh I get it." He said with an arrogant smirk.

"You do?" I asked him, skeptically. He nodded and took the envelope from my hand.

I really thought that he had figured it out. You know… until he reached into his back pocket, pulled out a green sharpie and said, "You want an autograph."

I stared at him open-mouthed, as he clicked the top of the sharpie and started writing on the envelope.

"Sam, was it?" He asked, looking up from the envelope.

"Well yeah, but I don't-" I tried to tell him that I didn't want his autograph, but he just ignored me and read what he was writing out loud.

"To my biggest fan, Sam, love, Wyyyaattt." He read it with a big smile on his face, dragging out his name at the end while he made a weird loopy motion with his hand and signed the envelope. "There you go."

He handed the envelope back to me and smirked again. I opened my mouth to say something, but he held up a hand and shook his head.

"You're welcome. Don't worry." With that he walked back into his house and slammed the door shut. I stood there in shock for a whole other five minutes before I was finally able to process what had happened. I looked down at the envelope and examined the autograph. Why the hell would he think that I wanted his autograph? I shook my head to clear it before knocking again. I knocked again and again until the same Latina woman opened the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" She said, a little confused this time. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I can I talk to Wyatt again?" I asked her. She looked at me suspiciously for a second before nodding and walking back inside. I waited again, until finally somebody else came out. This guy was a little shorter than Wyatt, but not by much. He had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and a bored expression on his face. That is, until he saw me. He literally checked me out head to toe and smirked.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He said in this weird, fake, raspy voice. I think it was suppose to sound sexy or something. I watched him lean up against the door frame, arms crossed, before answering.

"Um, yeah," I said, slowly. "I need to speak with Wyatt."

"Why? You looking for an autograph?" There it was again. Why the hell would I want an autograph?

"Uh, no," I started. "I need to speak to him about something… uh, private."

"Heh, I knew fan girls could be young, but I didn't think they would be this young." I looked up at him with a confused expression. Who the hell was he calling a fan girl? I narrowed my eyes at him. "Aren't you a little young to be fantasizing about doing 'private' things with Wyatt? What are you, like ten?"

I gasped. That's it. "Look, I'm not a fan girl and I don't fantasize about anything concerning Wyatt. I think you have me confused with somebody else… And I'm not ten. I'm about to be sixteen."

"Huh, feisty little thing aren't you?" He said with that annoying smirk. I raised an eye brow at him. Was this dude for real?

"Yeah, I can't do this," I half whispered to myself as I pushed my way through the guy and walked into the house, all the while ignoring his cursing and shouting. I fast-walked until I got to the living room, where a handful of people were lounging around. I stopped and looked directly at Wyatt who had some cheap-looking blonde sitting in his lap.

"Wyatt, I really need to talk to you." Wyatt looked at me with surprise.

"Who are you?" He asked me, curiously. The other people in the room were murmuring to themselves.

"I-I'm Sam?" I asked more than stated. I didn't think you could forget a person ten minutes after you met them.

"Who?" Okay, maybe you can.

"Sam. The girl you gave the unwanted autograph to?" I tried again. That helped. His face took on that 'Ohhhhh' face. I nodded slowly. Okay at least he knew who I was now.

"Sim. Yeah I remember you." More or less.

"It's Sam." I corrected as I watched him look down at his cell phone and type something in. He looked back up at me after hitting the 'send' button.

"Uh huh, and what is it that you need?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Look kid, you already got an autograph what else-" He started, but stopped mid-sentence with this 'ah ha!' look. "I know what you want." He said, wagging his finger in my direction. He stood up, pushing the girl off of him, and reached into the other back pocket. He walked towards me and pulled out two rectangular pieces of paper. "You want tickets to the show."

He handed the tickets to me and smiled. "Uh, thank… you?" I said a little dumbfounded. I took them, but kept staring at him. This guy was seriously wacked out of his mind. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. He and the rest of the people in the living room stared at me in silence. This was starting to get really awkward.

"Actually I really wasn't looking for-"

"Oh I get it." He said with a chuckle. "You want backstage passes too." He looked over my shoulder to these two huge guys dressed head to toe in black standing behind me and nodded at one of them. That guy walked over to an end table and grabbed two laminated rectangles with a long, thick, black band hanging from each one. He walked back over to us and handed me the passes.

"No, honestly I wasn't asking for anything I-" I tried to get out, but Wyatt nodded at the men again and they quickly grabbed me by my arms. I looked at each one of them then back at Wyatt, shocked. I was scared now. What the hell where they going to do to me?

"Kindly, escort her of the premises, would you guys?" Wyatt asked them. With a single nod, they literally carried me out of house and all the way to the sidewalk, outside of the large gate. They let me drop without warning and I fell on my butt. They didn't speak, just turned around and started for the gate.

"Wait, wait!" I called out, scrambling to my feet. "I really need to talk to him!"

Too late, they were gone. I looked up and around and noticed that it was already getting dark. I sighed and pulled out my phone. There was no point in staying any longer. I wasn't going to get anywhere today. I hit speed dial and brought the phone up to my ear.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey grandpa," I said sullenly. "Can you come pick me up?"

"_Why, mija what happened?_" He asked me. I sighed again and shook my head.

"I'll tell you when we get home gramps."

"_I'll be right there._" With that, he ended the call. I locked my phone and shoved it back into my front pocket. Now, all I could do was wait. I looked around the neighborhood and noticed that the paparazzi had given up already. That was good, since I didn't really want them asking me questions about why I was 'escorted' out off the premises.

I looked around again, then down at the ground and noticed the envelope, tickets and backstage passes on the floor. I picked them up and opened my messenger bag. I was just going to stuff them into the bag, but something caught my attention; the tickets. They had a weird symbol on the front. I had seen that symbol before. It was a triquetra. I quickly stuffed the envelope into my bag and examined the tickets more closely. I quickly read over the tickets and gasped.

"Oh. My. God." I said out loud. I know, 'talking to your self is the first sign of insanity', but I had a good reason. I knew this band. I _loved_ this band. Troy blasted their stuff every chance he got. These were front row tickets to 'Addiction'. The greatest rock band of all time.

I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Why the hell would he have tickets and backstage passes just lying around? And why the hell would he just give them away? Then I had an 'ah hah!' moment. I now knew why he looked so familiar. I'd seen his face before. Not just once, but every single time I walked into Troy's room. He was the drummer. My dad was the drummer of the most amazing-est rock band in the world. He was the drummer to my favorite-est rock band of all time. What the hell?

"MY DAD'S A ROCKSTAR?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again, quick little thing. I'm Mexican. If you haven't already figured that out. I also use a lot of my real life family members' personalities to describe my characters. There was a small little racial slur at the beginning of this chapter and I am sorry if I offended you. I won't say I'm sorry for it, since it is a fact. Every Mexican that I have met is a crazy driver. I did <span>not<span> mean that as a fact about every Mexican out there. Just my family and friends. So I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway, that wasn't my intention. If you thought it was funny, review and tell me. If not, then again sorry, but that's life, deal with it.**


	5. I'm Your Daughter

**Hello everyone! It's finally here! Chapter 4. I know it took me forever to post, I have one excuse...it wasnt finished yet. I still wanted to add more to it, but I decided against it. So quick thing, I'm going to be using a lot of Spanish in this. It won't get too exaggerated, but there will be some full sentences and junk. So please let me know if you guys want me to put the translation in at the end or if you guys understand it. I promise it won't get too hard core. :P Ooh and I'm going to do something new on all the chapters... I'm putting up a wall of awesomeness. Everyone that reviews the story will be mentioned and what not. So if you want to be mentioned, review a chapter or two. Oh one more thing, I'm starting a Charmed RP on here if anyone is interested. If you are PM me and I'll send you the link to it. It mainly focuses on the next generation of Charmed Ones. I want it to be fun so come join us!**

**WALL OF AWESOMENESS**

**Lizardmomma- Thank you for your awesome words.**

**babycakes10121- I dont know if I want them to be magical or not. I sort of leaning towards not, just because I think it will complicate things in the fame aspect of the story. But fear not my friend, I'm already working on another story that is loaded with magic. Keep reading this one though. It's going to get way funnier and cuter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own... still wish I did. *Sigh*  
>KK, on with the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: I'm Your Daughter<strong>

**LAST TIME:**

"_Oh. My. God." I said out loud. I know, 'talking to your self is the first sign of insanity', but I had a good reason. I knew this band. I loved this band. Troy blasted their stuff every chance he got. These were front row tickets to 'Addiction'. The greatest rock band of all time._

_I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Why the hell would he have tickets and backstage passes just lying around? And why the hell would he just give them away? Then I had an 'ah hah!' moment. I now knew why he looked so familiar. I'd seen his face before. Not just once, but every single time I walked into Troy's room. He was the drummer. My dad was the drummer of the most amazing-est rock band in the world. He was the drummer to my favorite-est rock band of all time. What the hell?_

"_MY DAD'S A ROCKSTAR?"_

* * *

><p><strong>NOW:<strong>

"¿Que te dije? I told you he wasn't going to just accept you into his life like that." Grandpa said…again. He'd been going on and on about it since yesterday when he picked me up. Darn my grandpa for always being right. Right now we were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Well I was eating breakfast. Grandpa and grandma ate early. I woke up pretty late.

I wished I hadn't of woken up at all though by the way this was going. I was getting scolded in two different languages and a British accent. Well grandma wasn't exactly scolding me…anymore. Well at least not about the way I handled the situation. More so, the way I burst into his house without being invited and was as she called it "utterly rude and shameful". Yeah it sounds a lot worse with the accent.

"Okay grandpa, I get it." I said after taking a bite of my corn flakes. Yeah, I eat corn flakes. I add in some banana slices and some sugar, it takes amazing. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to your advice, but at least now we can think of another plan."

"Well we could do what I've been suggesting from the beginning. We can call him ask him if he remembers your mom and then tell him."

"No gramps. Trust me; he barely let me get a word in edge wise. He won't stay on the phone long enough to ask him more than two question." I said around another mouthful of cereal. "And he definitely won't stay on the phone if the questions aren't about him."

"Well then, I can go with you and tell him." He said as he leaned over, took my spoon and ate a spoonful of my cereal.

"No gramps, I want to do this myself. Besides, didn't you say that you didn't like him?" I asked him as I took my spoon back and glared at him. He knows better than to take my corn flakes.

"Eh, details. Besides, I don't think he'll remember that small tid bit." I looked over at him, eyebrow raised. He knew as well as I did that he was a jerk to Wyatt. No matter how much I love him, he knows he was wrong. "And I'll have you know that I no longer have anything against him."

"Sure grandpa. I'm sure he'll have forgotten all about your hate issues." Sarcasm. One of the world's greatest gifts.

"Hey now, don't use that tone with me." He said. I didn't miss the fact that he stole another spoonful of my cereal.

"Fine, then don't steal my corn flakes." I said, taking back my spoon and moving my plate over so that he couldn't reach it.

"Alright, you two. Let's get our thinking caps on and start strategizing." Grandma chimed in. She brings her work home with her. She's a school teacher; 1st grade. So we get to hear a lot of her weird phrases like that. "Now, what do we know about Wyatt so far?"

"We know that he's self-centered." Grandpa said quickly. Yeah, he's really gotten over it.

"We know that he lives alone." I chimed in. "And we also know that he has huge bodyguards that can literally pick me up with one hand."

"We know he's famous." Grandma said, very thoughtfully. Her wheels were really turning on this one.

"We know he's a narcissist." Grandpa again.

"Alright grandpa, we get it. He's self-centered. Can we move on now?" I said, amusedly.

"Alright, why don't we just send him an anonymous letter to him telling him everything and how to find you?" She said, cheerfully. I shook my head. "Well why not?"

"Two reasons. First," I said, holding up my thumb. "He doesn't look like the type of guy that would read his own mail let alone something that doesn't have to do with him. Second, we would have to tell him about mom and where she is and I don't want that."

"You do know you're going to have to tell him about her eventually, right?" Grandpa asked me. I looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah, but I thought maybe I could hold off on that conversation for awhile."

"Why?"

"Because, if I tell him about her then he's gonna start asking questions and I'm going to have to tell him that she hates him and all that other jazz. Honestly? I feel like it would be like having 'the talk' with him."

"Alright, but you better tell him." Grandpa said. I nodded and finished off my cereal, thinking of another way I could tell Wyatt I was his kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV: Wyatt's Place<strong>

"Ugh!" Wyatt moaned as he sat down at the breakfast table. He rested his elbows on the hard surface and held his head. He had a major hangover and his head was throbbing.

"Well you like crap." A brown-eyed, blonde-haired guy stated. Wyatt looked up at him and scowled.

"No shit Sherlock!" He sighed and let his forehead hit the table with a small _thunk_. His head was killing him.

"Hey don't yell at me just because you don't know how to hold your liquor." The guy said.

"Shut the fuck up Kody. I can hold my liquor just fine." Wyatt responded, his voice a little muffled. "My head just can't hold a hangover."

"Whatever calm the fuck down." Kody said, taking a bite of his eggs.

"Carla! Where's my breakfast?" He called out. He wasn't in the mood to be yelling things out.

Carla had been in the living room cleaning the mess that was left after the small party Wyatt had had. She sighed and left the half-empty trash bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen to quickly make his breakfast. If you could really call it that. It was already two thirty in the afternoon. He was a jerk and an all around mean guy…to everyone else. Yes he yelled at her. Yes, he lost his temper too quickly, but he could be sweet when he wanted to be.

Carla had known him, worked for him, for eight years now. He had given her a job when no one else would. He paid her well and he treated her nicely. Now though he was more and more of a jerk. It had to do with him dating Candi.

Carla sighed as she finished his breakfast, the usual; eggs sunny-side up, three strips of bacon, two pieces of toast, half an orange, a cup of coffee and a glass of Cherry Coke.

She quickly plated the food and set it down in front of him. She watched as he picked up his fork and took a bite from the food. His eyes closed and a low moan emanated from his pink lips. She smiled and walked back into the living room. He was a hard ass when it came down to it, but she still loved him.

Wyatt ate his food silently. He loved Carla's cooking. It was his favorite, right after his mother's of course, but still that was pretty damn close. He ate another forkful and savored in the deliciousness. He took a sip of the coke and smiled. She was the only one that remembered and supported his weird obsession with Cherry Coke.

"Dude, coke with breakfast? That's weird." Kody said, looking up from the Comics section of the newspaper. Wyatt looked at him and shrugged.

"You're weird." He said lamely. He didn't have a reason for it. He just liked Cherry Coke. He drank it with everything. He took another bite of his food and grabbed the rest of the newspaper from Kody. He knew he wasn't going to read any of it. Wyatt opened it up and started reading his Aunt Phoebe's column. He always read hers first no matter how girly or boring it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Okay just give me one more chance to do it my way, and then, if I fail, you can come down with me and tell him yourself, alright?" I asked grandpa. I was trying to bargain with him. For the past two hours we've been going back and forth on how to do this. I just want to go back and knock. He wants to go with me and explain everything to him.

"Fine, but when it doesn't work, we're doing this my way, alright?" He said extending his hand towards me. I nodded and shook his hand.

"Deal, now let's go. I don't want to be there too late." He nodded grabbing his keys from the table and walking out of the living room. I put on my glasses and grabbed my stuff. I walked out of the door and to grandpa's car, where he was already sitting in it, honking the horn. That man was not patient. I quickly got in and settled in. It was going to be a long ride.

**Twenty minutes later…**

We finally got there, and let me tell you, it was a really _long_ ride. Grandpa kept going on and on about how I should just listen to him and do what he was suggesting. I mostly stayed quiet. He wasn't really talking to me, mostly just venting. So I let him air out everything he needed to say all the while yelling out the window at the other drivers.

"Alright, we're here." Grandpa announced as he parked the car. I looked out of the window and up at the big house. It still looked huge. I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt. I gathered up my stuff and got out of the car.

"Okay, I'm just going to try this one last time. If it doesn't work, I'll call you and you can come right over and do whatever it is that you want to do." I told him, a small smile playing on my lips. He smiled and nodded. I closed the car door and walked over to the other side of the street and looked back. I waved as grandpa turned on the car and drove away.

"Alright Sam, you can do this." I muttered to myself before taking a deep breath and making my way towards the back gate again. As soon as I picked the lock again, since I did him a favor and relocked it yesterday, hey you don't know what can happen; someone could try to break in, I quickly made my way in and towards the front door all the while thinking about what I was going to say to him. I took a couple of deep breaths before stepping forward and knocking on the door.

I waited for a couple of minutes until the door opened up. It was the same Latina woman that had answered the door yesterday. I smiled sheepishly at her suspicious face. I didn't blame her. I would be suspicious too, if some random chick was practically stalking the house.

"¿Si?" She asked me. I bit my bottom lip while I thought of the right words to say. I didn't want her thinking I was trying to kill them or something.

"Hi, you probably remember me from yesterday," She nodded curtly at that. She looked mean, mostly because she was glaring at me. "Yeah, I need to talk to Wyatt."

She stayed quiet, just watching me. I noticed the way she looked me up from head to toe. Seriously, what is wrong with the people in this house? Do they make it a habit to check people out when they knock on the door?

"El no esta, he's not here." Finally, she said. I was going to say 'thank you' and just leave quietly, **was** being the key word. You know, that is until I glanced to my left towards the drive way and spotted Wyatt's corvette.

"Uh, then why is his car here?" I asked her. She didn't like that question. She narrowed her eyes at me even more if that was even possible and placed her hands on her hips.

"¿Y a ti que te importa?" She yelled at me. I took a step back and raised my hands in surrender. Geez, this woman had a temper.

"Look, I just really need to talk to him. It won't take long I promise." I said quickly. I didn't want to push her too much. I was afraid she might slap me. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but was really only like two minutes, until she finally spoke.

"Look, you seem like a nice girl, but I don't think you are old enough to be looking for Mr. Halliwell." She said a little nicer. That threw me though. Why wasn't I old enough to talk to a guy?

"Mire Señora, I'm not trying to do anything with Wyatt if that's what you think." I said, shaking my head. "I'm just trying to tell him something important."

She studied me for a few more seconds. I'm guessing to see if I was really telling the truth or not. After a little bit though she sighed and shook her head.

"He is about to leave miss. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come back later." She shook her head and closed the door. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Damn people that live here. Damn this house, damn them all to heck. This was way more frustrating than trying to write that stupid bonus track.

I sighed again and turned around, walking down the three steps it took to get to the door. I was going to leave through the front gate. There were no paparazzi around and I didn't feel like challenging myself with picking a lock without looking. So I walked down the long driveway towards the front gate, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

I started to dial my grandpa's number when I heard what sounded like tires burning rubber on the asphalt. I didn't really think anything of it…that is until I felt something hard hit the back of my knees and knock me down to the floor. I yelp in surprise as I hit the hard ground.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled, as well as heard. The voice I heard though was deeper, definitely **not** mine. I turned my head around to face the owner of the voice and was met with the shiny red top of a fancy corvette. I looked higher and noticed ice blue eyes glaring at me from behind the windshield. Well this turned out to be better than I expected.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled at me throwing his door open and literally jumping out of the car. I sighed and looked down. Jeez Louise, I just couldn't catch a break. I looked down and tried to look back up at him, but I ended up doing a double take. My phone. My phone was on the floor, face down. I scrambled over to it and picked it up, eyes closed, praying.

I turned it over and opened my eyes, bad idea. The front was completely ruined. The screen had completely cracked right down the middle.

"Hey kid! Are you deaf? What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled again stalking over to me. That did it. I stood up and turned my body to completely look at him.

"Me? You're the one that ran me over!" I yelled back. Yeah, I was pissed. My phone is my baby. I even named him. His name is Tony. He is my whole life and now he's dead. I'm basically dead right now.

"I did not! You're not under my car!" He yelled back.

"Whatever, that doesn't mean you didn't hit me with it!" I yelled back at him. This kid was pissing me off more and more with every word that came out of his mouth.

"The car barely touched you!"

"That's the same thing jackass! I could sue you for that!"

"It is not!" He yelled back at me before processing the whole sentence. "You wouldn't." It didn't pass me that he no longer yelled or how his eyes narrowed at me.

"Try me buddy." I said narrowing my eyes back at him.

"You're not even hurt."

"Gee, I don't know about that, my arm does feel kinda broken." I said gloomy, pretending to wince when I touched my arm. The expression on his face was priceless. His eyes bugged out of their sockets and his jaw dropped.

"Look, don't. I-I just…don't. I'll give you whatever you want, alright?" He stuttered. I hid the smile that was threatening to form. "You name it."

"Um," I looked up pretending to think. I didn't want anything from him. I just needed to make him listen. That's when it hit me. He did say anything. "Okay."

"Really?" He asked, surprised. Then just as fast as that surprise came, it was gone. Replaced by suspicion. "What do you want?"

"I just want you to listen to me." I said, shrugging. He narrowed his eyes, skeptically. Obviously it was the hardest thing to comprehend.

"Okay, I'm listening." I shook my head.

"Not here." He looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "Can I come in?" I asked, nodding over to the house. He looked at the house then back at me.

"Fine. Let's go." He turned around and walked over to the driver's seat of the corvette, shutting off the engine and pulling out the keys. He walked up the driveway and led me back to his house.

The first time I was in here, I didn't really get a good look at the interior of the house. To say that it was awesome was an understatement. His house was amazing! It had marble floors and was painted a nice off-white. It's kind of hard to describe. He led me through a hallway to the right of the grand staircase and into a study. It looked so out of character for Wyatt. It was stuffy and boring, books everywhere, dark brown book shelves, lining the walls. I'm guessing this wasn't his most visited room in the house.

I had gotten pretty busy looking around that I didn't notice when Wyatt stopped. I heard him clear his throat and I turned my gaze back on him. He was leaning against his desk and had an eyebrow raised at me. He didn't speak either, but I could see in his eyes that he was trying to figure me out. He pointed to the chair a few feet in front of me. I walked over and dropped down in the chair. Then there was silence. I didn't know how to start. So we sat there in silence, waiting. Finally, he broke it.

"Alright, we're inside and I'm listening." He stated. It wasn't necessarily cold, just…calculated. I took a deep breath and let it out. It was now or never.

"Okay," I started. "I don't know if you remember me?" He shook his head.

"I was the girl that came here yesterday?" I watched as the light bulb went off in his head. See this guy wasn't as slow as he seemed.

"You're the fan girl that pushed her way into the house yesterday." He said, nodding slowly. I rolled my eyes. Okay, so he was a little slow.

"I'm not a fan girl. I didn't even know who you actually were until _after_ you kicked me out."

"Okay, so what do you want? Another autograph?"

"Okay, you have _got_ to get over yourself." I said. Yeah, I was extremely annoyed at this point and I was losing my temper fast. It's kinda hard not to. "I don't want an autograph. I didn't want one yesterday and I don't want one now. I just need you to sit there, _quietly_, and listen."

"Fine." He said, crossing his arms. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I came here to tell you…I wanted to tell you…" I couldn't say it. I was literally going to start stuttering.

"Come on kid, spit it out." He said. This guy was just as impatient as grandpa. I took one more large breath and let it out. Okay, this was it.

"I came to tell you that-that I'm your daughter." As I spoke, I looked down. I didn't want to see his initial reaction. Silence fell over the whole room and let me tell you…it was awkward. I hate awkward silences. I shy away from them. So I decided to take a quick peak at his face. If he didn't look mad I could make a joke, if he did look mad I could get up and walk away. Slowly, I looked up at him. His expression was a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Wyatt?" I called to him, quietly. I decided against the joke. It's best to tread lightly. He looked up from the floor to meet my gaze. He was still processing what I told him, debating whether or not I was telling the truth. Our eyes never left the others. I saw the exact moment, he made up his mind. His eyes narrowed into cold lifeless slits and his whole body tensed.

"You're lying." He said coldly. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I'm not." I said, calmly.

"I don't have any kids. Besides, you're a little too old to be mine." He said stubbornly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes, you do… And I am not old. I'm sixteen." I crossed my arms and pouted a little. Yeah, you read right, pouted. I couldn't help it. Some people call me too young and he just called me too old. I take that as an insult.

"Look, kid. I don't what kind of game you're playing, but this isn't funny. Who are you?"

"I'm not playing any games. I'm telling you the truth. My name is Sam and I'm your daughter." Then something weird happened. He started laughing. Yes, laughing. It was so random that he caught me off guard. So I sat there, slack-jawed, watching him.

"Okay, who put you up to this?" He asked me through his chuckling. "Was it Trey?" I managed to close my mouth and process what was happening. I just sat there and stared at him calmly. He was a smart guy, he'd get there eventually.

"Come on, who paid you? Chris?" He tried again, his chuckling dying down a bit. "It couldn't have been Blake. He's too nice, but then again. I wouldn't expect it. Okay so come on, who put you up to this?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him. I didn't say anything, he was sobering up and it was clicking in his head. His eyes widened and he started shaking his head.

"You're not joking are you?" He asked me seriously. I shook my head slowly. "You really think I'm your father."

I shook my head again. "I don't think. I know. You are my father. You got my mom pregnant when you guys were younger."

"What's your name?" He asked again, but this time was calmer, quieter.

"I told you. Sam-"

"I mean your full name."

"Samantha Ariana Harley." His eyebrows burrowed in confusion and all of a sudden he started shaking his head.

"I don't know any Harley." He said.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't. I think I would've remembered someone who's last name is the name of a motorcycle."

"Think hard, Wyatt. Sixteen years ago, Baker High?" I was trying to jog his memory. I wasn't going to do all the work for him. His eyes widened again and his lips took on an 'O' shape.

"Gracie?" He asked softly. "Gracelynn Harley?" I nodded. He shook his head. I sighed, what now?

"No, the last time I saw Gracie, she wasn't pregnant. So I think you have the wrong guy." I shook my head.

"No I don't. She was pregnant she just wasn't showing yet. Her parents-my grandparents, made her go away when she told them. They didn't even let her say goodbye."

"Look, I'm sorry kid, but I'm not your dad."

"Yes you are." I sighed and dropped my hands to my sides, effectively banging my left hand on my messenger bag. That's when I remembered. I had my birth certificate with me. "I can prove it too."

* * *

><p><strong>Wyatt's POV<strong>

My head was spinning. This kid just showed up on my door step and she's claiming that she's my daughter. I'll admit, I didn't believe her at first, but now? I'm just trying to come up with another plausible explanation for her. She _can't_ be mine. Sure, she knows Gracie. Oh god, Gracie. I haven't heard that name since high school. The last time I saw her. She wasn't pregnant or at least, she didn't look pregnant. Then again, I do remember that she had been feeling sick a lot during those last few weeks we were together.

That could mean anything though, she didn't even say goodbye to me. She just up and left without so much as a note in my locker. I remember that day like it was yesterday. She left in the middle of the school day. I usually drove her home, but that time was different. I waited for her at her locker for almost an hour until her best friend told me that she had left during fifth period. I tried calling her, but her phone was disconnected. I never heard from her again.

I looked back at the kid as she started digging through her bag. I watched her movements, watched her. She did look a lot like Gracie. Her long brown hair, her pale skin, it was all Gracie. I looked back down at her hand as she pulled it out of her bag, pulling a manila envelope with it. I gasp quietly. That was the same envelope that I sighed yesterday. I could see the loop of the 'y'. I swallowed thickly. My mouth had gone completely dry.

"Here." She said softly. Her voice even sounded like Gracie's. She was the spitting image of her. I took the piece of paper that she was handing to me with a shaky hand and looked at it. It was her birth certificate. I read it over slowly. Name: Samantha Ariana Harley-Halliwell. Mother's Name: Gracelynn Judith Harley. Father's Name: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. That was it. My last resort was gone. She was my daughter. I have a daughter. Gracie and I have a daughter together…Oh boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I watched as Wyatt read over my birth certificate. He scanned through slowly. I'm guessing so that he wouldn't get anything wrong. I was nervous. My hands started sweating and my mouth was completely dry. I poked my tongue out and toyed with my snake bites. It was something that I did when I was nervous or so Troy said. I don't really know. I just do it as a reflex. He looked up at me and I froze. He accepted. He read his name and now he has accepted it. Now whether or not that was a good thing was a completely different story.

I looked up at him. He was looking directly at me, eyes wide. He was just staring at me. I felt uncomfortable. I didn't like being scrutinized like that so I shifted my gaze down to my converse. I wanted him to say something, anything really. I just didn't want the uncomfortable silence to go on. I hated it.

"So?" I finally asked, quietly. I glanced up at him and waited.

"Yeah," He said. It came out a little throaty. I think his mouth was dry too. "What do we do now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"You want me to drive you home?" Uh-oh, well this isn't good. I had to do something.

"No!" That came out louder than I expected, but you know, whatever. He looked at me, surprised. "I mean, I can't go home."

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"Well, because…because I don't necessarily have anyone to take care of me." I mumbled.

"Aren't you old enough to take care of yourself? Where's your mom anyway?" He asked me strictly. Well damn, he only found out that he has a kid five minutes ago and he's getting all strict on me.

"She's not here. She uh…uh," I had to say something, so I blurted out the first thing that popped into my head. "She's in Africa."

"Why is she in Africa?" He asked me skeptically. I shifted in my seat and fiddled with my thumbs.

"She's helping build schools for the less fortunate kids there. They need to go to school too you know."

"Uh huh. And so she just left you here by yourself?" He asked, eyebrow raised. I shook my head. "What do you mean no?"

"She didn't leave me by myself. She left me with you." I said quietly. His eyes grew wide again and he quickly shook his head.

"Oh no, sorry kid, but you're on your own." He said holding up his hands.

"I can't be. That's child endangerment. You are legally obligated to take care of me. It's the law."

"Kid, I can't take care of you. I have to go to work. I have things to do and people to see."

"Well where am I supposed to go?" I asked.

"I don't know. Back home. Wait for your mom to come back."

"I can't do that."

"Well why not?" He said. I detected a hint of annoyance there.

"Because, I don't live here." I simply stated. He looked at me skeptically. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Where do you live?"

"New York."

"How did you get here?"

"I took a plane."

"Uh huh. You just went to the airport and flew out here?"

"Mom and I went to the airport together. She flew with me here and told me where to go and to show you my birth certificate."

"And?"

"And, she left. She took another plane and flew to Africa." I said matter-of-factly. I was getting good at this lying thing. He was trying to see through me. See if he could catch me in the lie. Too bad, daddy dearest.

"She literally just left you here in San Francisco by yourself and just left?" He asked. I shook my head.

"She didn't leave me by myself. She left me with you." He sighed, exasperated. I hid the smile that was threatening to form. This was kind of fun.

"Alright, what's her number?" He asked me, pulling out his cell phone from his front pocket. Oh crap. I didn't think of that one.

"Uh, her phone won't work there." He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged. He waved the phone at me and I sighed.

"443-896-5974." I recited it. He quickly dialed the number and brought the phone to his ear. I sat there and waited. Hopefully, mom is too engrossed in her work to answer her phone. She usually doesn't. She gets way into her work and she completely turns off her phone, but there are certain rare times where she does answer. I was hoping that this wasn't one of them. After a minute or so he flipped his phone shut and sighed.

"No answer." He said looking at me.

"I told you. Her phone doesn't work over there."

"What about email?"

"No, internet."

"Snail Mail?"

"They're in a small village. You know how long it would take the letter to get to Africa let alone the village she's in?"

"Do you have any other family?"

"Not around here."

"But you have family?"

"Yes, there's Razzy, Rae, Ernie, Bella and B-"

"And these are all siblings? Aunts? Uncles? What?" He asked impatiently. I shook my head.

"They're my dogs." I said, holding back a laugh. His face dropped slightly, he had been excited.

"No one else?" He asked desperately. You know, if I wasn't having so much fun messing with him, I would've been offended. He's trying his hardest to get rid of me.

"Well, there is my brother." I muttered. I didn't mean for him to hear it, but he has ears like a hawk.

"You have a brother?" He asked me curiously. I nodded. "Wait, is he by himself? What about your s-stepdad?"

"I don't have a stepdad. Troy is old enough to be on his own."

"How old is he?" He asked again.

"Twenty-six." I could see the wheels in his head turning as he did the math.

"How-"

"We adopted him."

"Okay and where is he?"

"He's visiting his girlfriend…"

"Alright, where does she live?"

"Los Angeles." I said. He groaned quietly.

"Okay give me his number I'll call him and send you to them." Wyatt said. Damn, I needed to think of something and fast or else I was gonna be on my way to LA.

"Nope." I simply stated.

"What?"

"I said, 'no'."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. What I meant was, why not?"

"Because I don't want to go to LA."

"I don't care what you want. You're going. I can't have a kid here."

"You can and you will." I said nodding my head.

"Yeah? How do you figure that?"

"Did you forget? You ran me over." I asked him. If he was going to be a jerk about things then fine, so be it.

"I did not." He said. He looked surprised. Probably because he didn't see me as the blackmailer type.

"You did too, and I can sue you for that."

"You weren't under my car."

"Oh whatever, fine. You hit me with your car." I said rolling my eyes. "Either way, I can sue you."

"Fine, so sue me. I'll see you in court." He stated, pushing off the desk and stalking his way towards the door.

"Fine, I'll see you on TMZ." I said. I didn't move from my spot. I wasn't even looking at him, but I know he heard me loud and clear.

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"I mean, how big of a story do you think it'll be? Wyatt Halliwell, star drummer of 'Addiction' has a long-lost daughter and he tried to run her over." I said, finally turning towards him.

"I didn't know you were my kid until after I hit you!" He yelled. I didn't flinch.

"That's not how I'm going to tell it." I stated with a shrug.

"No one will believe you." He said coldly. His eyes narrowed.

"Really? It's my word against yours. Who do you think the media is going to believe the most, the party crazy drummer or the sweet innocent sixteen year old girl whose only mistake was being born with you as a father?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. We stared each other down until he looked away, jaw clenched.

"What do you want?" I smiled.

"I don't want anything. I just wanna stay here." He looked over at me skeptically. He wasn't sure if he could trust me.

"Why?"

"Can't I just get to know my long-lost father?" I asked him sweetly as I stood up and walked passed him, out the door. "So where's my room?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so basically this is where the fatherdaughter bonding is gonna start. I shall warn you though, it's not going to be pretty at first, but it will be hilarious! :P Review if you liked it. Review if you didnt. Either way I want to hear your thoughts on it. Oh and if you find any kind of mistakes in here, please let me know. I re-read this twice and I kept finding unfinished sentences. Please let me know if you find any. Kk, go on... hit that review button. I'll give you a cookie! **


	6. Don't Test Me Old Lady!

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this is really late. I just had to keep re-writting it. It wasnt coming out how I wanted it to. Even now, it isnt my favorite, but I'll live. So a few quick things: 1) Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites list or story alerts. it really means a lot. 2) This chapter has a little bit of drama and when I say a little, I really mean, a little. It was just something that I wanted to add in there. :P Anyways, on to the wall of awesomeness...**

**Wall of Awesomeness**

**darkhk- You can have all the milanos you want. :D hehe. You had a lot of questions, some are going to be answered in the following chapters, so you're gonna have to keep reading. The others I can answer right now. Game Plan. Yes. I don't know if you read the author's note in the first chapter? if not, it's okay, it just says that I mixed like five different movies and t.v shows and this is what I got out of it. It will follow the The Game Plan's story line, but I'm gonna throw in some other stuff in it. You'll see. Her stuff will be replaced later on in the story. I'm not going to make this a magical story, only because I think it would get too hard to mix magic with fame. But dont worry, I'm working on another story already that is chalk-full of magic. And no, Sam will not threaten Wyatt everytime she doesnt get her way. Just this once. I just needed a way to get her to stay with him that made some sort of sense. The rest will be answered in the story. :P**

**Lizardmomma- No, her grandpa isnt going to be too happy about her blackmailing ways, but he won't stay too mad. Thank you so much. Your words are lovely.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sick twisted thoughts in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Don't Test Me Old Lady!<span>

**Before:**

"_Really? It's my word against yours. Who do you think the media is going to believe the most, the party crazy drummer or the sweet innocent sixteen year old girl whose only mistake was being born with you as a father?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. We stared each other down until he looked away, jaw clenched._

"_What do you want?" I smiled._

"_I don't want anything. I just wanna stay here." He looked over at me skeptically. He wasn't sure if he could trust me._

"_Why?"_

"_Can't I just get to know my long-lost father?" I asked him sweetly as I stood up and walked passed him, out the door. "So where's my room?"_

**Now:**

**Nobody's POV**

"Dude I don't know. She just showed up." Wyatt said into the speaker of his phone. He had called his brother as soon as he showed Sam the guest bedroom.

"_Alright, calm down. Where is she now?_" Chris asked.

"She's in the guest bedroom."

"_And you're sure she's yours?_"

"Yeah, she showed me her birth certificate and everything. She's my kid."

"_And Gracelynn is her mother?_"

"Yeah,"

"_Alright, I'm coming over right now. For all we know, she could just be looking to get money. Give me ten minutes._" With that, Chris disconnected the call. Wyatt flipped his phone closed and sighed. He was freaking out. He had a long-lost kid he never knew about and said kid, was black mailing him. Don't get him wrong or anything. He was kind of happy he had a kid, with Gracie none the less, but he wasn't ready to take care of her full time. He thought they were going to take things slow. A few visits every couple of weeks, a couple of phone calls here and there, not a full-fledged room mate. He sighed again and decided he would go check on her, seeing as he didn't really trust her while she was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Who knew that blackmailing someone could get you great results? I didn't. I don't usually go around blackmailing people. It's not in my nature. Plus, if Troy or mom found out what I was doing, they would have a cow. They didn't raise me like that. I looked around the room and nodded. It wasn't bad. It was a medium sized room with a king sized bed in the middle, against the wall. The walls were painted a nice periwinkle blue. I liked it. In a weird way it was comforting.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. It was the softest bed I'd ever sat on and that's saying something. When I was younger grandma used to take me to random mattress stores and we'd lay on each one. We used to pretend that we were interested in buying a mattress and after an hour or so we'd just leave and go get ice cream. Needless to say, we laid on some of _the_ most soft and comfortable mattresses ever.

I lay back on the bed and sighed. I was tired. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night and I didn't get that much sleep the night before, while I talked to Troy and Bree. So now I was paying for it. I started humming random notes that popped into my head. Just songs that I used to like, nothing special. I opened my mouth with the intention of singing a couple bars of 'Antonia' by Motion City Soundtrack, but Wyatt broke my train of thought.

"So I see you're getting settled pretty well." He said. I couldn't help but notice the sour tone in his voice. He wasn't taking my staying here too well. I even heard him talking on his phone. Probably his friends or something like that. I sat up and looked at him.

"I'm not complaining." I said. We stayed quiet for a little bit and that uncomfortable feeling settled in. I poked my tongue out and started playing with my snake bites again. I know, sometimes it's a little gross to look at, but this guy wasn't giving me much of a choice. "So, who was that on the phone?"

"None of your business." He stated as he leaned against the door frame. I stared at him for a moment, processing. He didn't sound mad or cold, just plain.

"Actually it is my business. You were talking about me. For all I know, you're planning on killing me to keep my mouth shut and that phone call was to hire an assassin." I said. I didn't really believe that…much. Hey there could still be a possibility that that could happen.

"I'm not trying to kill you. Just want someone to help me out with this." He said motioning back and forth between us. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Help with what? I already gave you proof. We should be celebrating."

"Yeah, well excuse me if I'm not in a celebrative mood." He said in that same monotone voice as before. I sighed and shook my head. I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes. If he was going to be a douche about everything I wasn't going to try and talk to him. I took a couple of deep breaths and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyatt's POV<strong>

I watched as my daughter…I can't get used to that. I watched as Sam lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes. She really did look like Gracie. Her long wavy brown hair, her lightly tanned skin it all screamed Gracie; except for her eyes. She had my eyes. The only thing of mine she actually has. She even has Gracie's height. I stood there for awhile, just watching her. I knew she was sleeping when I heard her sigh and curl up into a fetal position.

She looked peaceful, which is weird considering the fact that she's blackmailing me. She actually surprised me with that. If I wasn't so pissed off at that, I would say I'm proud of her. Who knew Gracie raised a little trouble maker. She was always the innocent type. That's what made me like her in the first place. Me on the other hand, I was the typical trouble maker. I guess this kid has more than just my eyes.

The doorbell rang and I sighed. Finally, took him long enough. I pushed off from the door frame and walked to the front door, closing the bedroom door. As soon as I opened the front door Chris burst in, along with our manager, Jenny Tobias.

"Where is she?" Chris said, loudly. I sighed and closed the door.

"Well hello to you too, little brother." I said as I walked into the living room where both of them had gathered. Chris was pacing back and forth and Jenny was sitting on the couch.

"Where is she?" Chris asked again a little more forcefully.

"Still in the guest room." As soon as those words left my mouth, Chris was on his way towards the guest room. I fast walked and stopped him right outside of the door.

"She's sleeping."

"So wake her up."

"Do we really have to?" I asked. I know I'm somewhat of a douche bag when I want to be, but I'm not that mean. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we do. I wanna know what she wants."

"Fine," I sighed and opened the door. We both walked in and saw that Sam was already awake. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed, rubbing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I had just woken up when I heard the bedroom door open. I was sitting up, rubbing my eyes, but I was able to see who it was. Wyatt and some other dude were standing in front of me.

"You guys are the _loudest_ people I have ever met." I said. My voice was still a little gruff. I lifted my arms over my head and stretched. It was force of habit. I did it even when I didn't need to.

"We haven't met…yet." The other guy said. Now, his voice was cold. I dropped my hands to my sides and looked at him. Now that I could see him clearer I knew who he was. He was Chris Halliwell, lead singer of 'Addiction' and Wyatt's younger brother. Heh, that means he's my uncle.

"Oh well, hi I'm Sam." I said, offering my hand. All he did was look down at my hand then back at me. So I awkwardly pulled it back. He really wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Can we talk?" Wyatt asked me. He was glaring at the back of Chris' head. I nodded and stood up from the bed, taking my messenger bag with me. Chris turned and walked out of the room, well more like stormed out. Wyatt gave me a very subtle sympathetic look and walked out behind Chris. I sighed and followed behind.

Once in the living room I saw that there was a woman sitting on one of the couches. _She_ didn't look familiar at all. She was a pudgy looking woman. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, she looked pretty tall, but I couldn't really tell. What I could tell though, was that this woman was _not_ happy to be here. I stopped when Wyatt stopped. I stood somewhat behind Wyatt, just because Chris looked like he was ready to kill and the pudgy looking one looked like she would help. I'm sure Wyatt wouldn't let them kill me…well I hoped.

"So you guys wanted to talk?" I asked a little quietly. I didn't want to set them off. All three of them turned to me in unison. That was kind of cool.

"Yes. Hello, I'm Jenny Tobias," The pudgy woman said, standing up and offering me her hand to shake. "I'm the manager of 'Addiction'."

"Hi, I'm Sam, nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand. I didn't move from my spot. She looked very suspicious. Well not as suspicious as the glaring Chris over there.

"Hey there, Sam!" Jenny said in this really weird, fake, cheery voice. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey," I said a little unsurely.

"So, I hear that you're Wyatt's daughter." She said again, with that annoying voice. I nodded slowly.

"Uh huh," I said slowly. This lady was way too cheery to be for real.

"Why is that?" She asked me. I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Why do you think that Wyatt's your father?"

"I don't think Wyatt's my father." I stated, shaking my head. Jenny, who had been somewhat bending down to look at me, stood up straight and smiled. "I know he is."

Chris and Jenny both frowned and glared at me. Wyatt on the other hand sighed and shook his head, though I thought I heard a small chuckle. It could've just been my imagination. I hid a smile as I watched Jenny's face.

"Fine, where's your proof?" She asked, coldly. Ah, so the real Jenny Tobias comes out. Good. I like it better that way.

"In my bag." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Let me see it." She said, holding out a hand in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at her hand. I was debating on whether or not I should make her work for it. On one hand it could be really fun, but on the other, it could just bite me in the ass. So I decided to just show it to her. I sighed and pulled it out of my bag, envelope and all.

"Here." I said, handing her the envelope. She snatched it out of my hand. "You know, there's this little flap thing at the top of the envelope, people usually use that to open the envelope…. No? Okay." I added when she started tearing the envelope open. Yeah, I was being sarcastic and she knew that, if the death glare she gave me was any clue to go on.

"Samantha Ariana Harley-Halliwell, huh?" She said, after reading through it. I nodded.

"Well I have to say, _Sam_, this is one of the best forgeries I've ever seen." She stated. She put emphasis on my name like if it was fake or something.

"It's one of the best, because it's not a fake." I said, walking over to the single's couch and sitting in it. I was now staring at all three of them.

"How do we know it's real?" She asked.

"I don't know, ask the government."

"Fine, assuming this is real, how do we know this is really yours?" She asked. This lady thought of everything.

**"I don't know. I have my New York I.D and my driver's permit." I said, digging through my bag for my wallet. Finally, after a minute or so, I pulled out my wallet. I was going to open it up, but Jenny over there snatched it out of my hand and yanked it open, successfully ripping that too. I gasped. That was one of my favorite wallets.**

"Aha, Samantha Ariana Harley." She exclaimed, pointing a finger at me. "Where's the Halliwell here?"

"I didn't know my last name was hyphenated when I got my stuff." I said, still shocked at the wallet thing. "You ripped my wallet."

"Oh what do you care it was fake anyway." I gasped again. I took that as an insult. Not that I really cared about designer brands and stuff, but still the way she said it was really insulting.

"My wallets are not fake. My brother's girlfriend gave that to me for my birthday."

"Well then your brother's girlfriend is an idiot, because this is a cheap knock-off." I narrowed my eyes at her and jumped out of my seat. No one insults my family and gets away with it.

"Take. That. Back." I said, slowly.

"Or what? You're just a little girl, what are you going to do about it?" She said, taking a few steps towards me.

"Don't test me old woman." I said taking a few steps towards her. At this point we were only three feet apart.

"Who are you calling an old woman?"

"Well obviously the only woman in this living room."

"Why you little-" That's all she managed to get out through gritted teeth, before lunging at me. Wyatt and Chris literally jumped into action, grabbing her arms and pulling her away from me. I stayed put. She didn't scare me.

"Alright, let's everybody calm down, okay?" Wyatt said, while Chris glared over at me. I glared right back, crossing my arms over my chest. I took a few steps back and fell back onto the single's couch.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked me, calmly. I looked at him and saw the tiniest hint of concern. I nodded and sighed, letting my arms drop to my side.

"I'm fine, but don't insult my family." I said, glaring at Jenny. Wyatt looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I won't insult your family." She said, coldly. "We still need to find out if you're really his daughter."

"Well I don't know what else to tell you. I'm his kid." I said, shrugging. "What do you want me to do? Take a DNA test?"

Wyatt and Chris nodded enthusiastically. Jenny's eyes widened and she shook her head. It was actually a little funny actually. Her pudgy face with huge bulging eyes was comical. Jenny gathered Wyatt and Chris around and had a small conversation with them. I don't exactly know what they were saying, but I did hear Jenny say something about 'bad publicity'.

"How old are you?" Chris asked me all of a sudden. He had been really quiet this whole time, I sort of forgot that he was even here. You know, except the whole glaring at me thing.

"I'm fifteen."

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

"When's your birthday?"

"October 31, 2019." He was spouting out questions left and right. I'm guessing he was trying to catch me in a lie. Well…bring it.

"What's your mom's name?"

"Gracelynn Judith Harley."

"How old is your brother?"

"Twenty-six." That caught him off guard.

"How-"

"We adopted him."

"Where's your mom?"

"Are we going to have to go through this again?" I asked, looking over at Wyatt. "She's in Africa."

"Why is she there?"

"She's helping build schools for the underprivileged kids there."

"Fine, let's assume that you are his daughter, what is it that you really want?" He asked me. I looked at him in confusion.

"I don't want anything." I said slowly. I don't know why these people kept asking me what I wanted. How hard was it to believe that I just wanted to get to know my father?

"Then why are you here?" Jenny snapped at me. I looked at them and sighed.

"All I want is to get to know my father. Is that so bad?" I said, looking between all three adults. Finally, I sighed. "Look if I wanted money I would've asked you for it already."

"Alright, well you can do that from your house." Jenny said, smugly.

"No I can't." Both Chris and Jenny looked at me.

"There's no one there to take care of her." Wyatt said. They looked at him like he was crazy. "Plus, she's also blackmailing me." I smiled at them and nodded.

"What is she using?" Jenny asked Wyatt.

"Well the fact that she's my daughter,"

"And?" I said, like he was a little kid. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I might have hit her with my car." He said, quietly.

"Might have?" I asked him. "He almost killed me. Not to mention, he killed Tony!"

"Who's Tony?" Wyatt asked me. I reached into my front pocket and pulled out the broken phone, sighing.

"Tony _was_ my phone, but you killed him." I showed them the screen. "Seriously, one day here and two of my things are dead. What's next? My flat iron?"

They all looked at each other and sighed. I guess they finally gave up. I sat there and watched them as they huddled up and started whispering. I moved around and managed to get comfortable in the small couch. My legs were hanging off one of the arm rests and my head was resting on the other. I closed my eyes and played with my snake bites. I was _really_ tired now. I was completely drained. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I woke up with a start. The last thing I remembered was watching Wyatt, Chris and Jenny whisper fighting about me and all that jazz. I must have fallen asleep, because now I was lying in the guest room. Wyatt must have carried me in here or something. I sat up and looked around for my phone with the intention of seeing what time it was, until I remembered that Tony was no longer living.

I sighed and looked over at the night stand on my left. The alarm clock read, 9:45 a.m. I stretched my arms over my head and pushed the covers off of my legs. I was kinda hungry, plus I had to explore the rest of this house. I stood up and walked to the closet, where I had hung up my clothes the night before. I didn't have a lot, enough to probably mix and match for two weeks. I would definitely need to go shopping soon.

I quickly changed into some black sweats and a white tank top and ran a brush through my hair. I didn't really feel like getting all dolled up just yet. I pulled my hair over my right shoulder and quickly twisted it into a fishtail braid. Once it was done it hung loosely and rested a couple of inches below my boob. I sighed and walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where the Latina woman and some guy were. I stopped and watched as they both turned to look at me.

"Hi, Buenos dias." The Latina woman said. I'm guessing she was trying to break the awkward silence. "I'm Carla. It is very nice to meet you."

"Hello Carla, nice to meet you too. I'm Sam." I said, wringing my hands together.

"Sit down, breakfast is ready." She walked over to me and took me by the hand. Her hand was warm. It reminded me of my great-grandmother. She led me to the table and sat me in front of the other guy. "I made eggs, bacon, toast, waffles… what would you like?"

"Uh, whatever is fine by me." I said, with a small smile. I watched as Carla plated my food and set it down in front of me. I smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"No problema. How did you sleep?" She asked me in a sweet voice. That was weird, considering the fact that she had yelled at me just yesterday.

"I slept well actually, thank you." I said a little awkwardly. I took a small bite of the eggs and chewed really slowly. I'm not weird or anything, I just don't like eggs much.

"Here you go," Carla said trying to hand me glass of apple juice. I quickly shook my head and stood up, hands out in front of me.

"I can't drink that." I said when they both looked at me weirdly.

"Why not?" The guy asked all of a sudden.

"I'm allergic to apples." I said. Then added, "and fish…and nuts…and soy."

"Uh, well Wyatt's allergic to pineapple." Carla said. I guess she was trying to make me feel better or something.

"I guess that's where I get it from." I said, shrugging.

"Well what would you like to drink?" Carla asked me, taking the apple juice and throwing in the sink.

"I know this sounds weird, but do you have any soda?" I asked. I know it does sound weird, but I always eat my breakfast with soda. Troy and mom always make fun of me for it. My grandparents _hate_ it.

"Uh, yes we have cherry coke, is that okay?" She said, looking at me curiously. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine. I love cherry coke. is my favorite, but cherry coke is right up there." I said, nodding. Carla poured the coke and brought it over to me. "Thank you…"

"So, you're his kid?" The guy asked. I didn't really get a good look at him when I first came in, but now I looked at him and realized that it was the same guy that answered the door the first time I came here. Apparently Wyatt didn't live alone.

"Uh, yeah." I said, nodding slowly. I took another bite of my food and chewed it carefully. I _really_ didn't like eggs.

"Cool," he said. I didn't miss the fact that he was checking me out. I wrapped one of my arms around my body and kept my eyes downcast. This dude was a freak. "I guess we're gonna have another room mate."

"I guess…" I mumbled, taking one last bite of the eggs and putting my fork down. I only had three bites and I was already feeling queasy. I took a long drink of my soda and prayed that that helped wash the taste down. "Hey where is Wyatt anyway?"

"He's off being his Rockstar self." The guy said. I needed to get his name. "Don't worry about daddy dearest, he'll be here to spend some quality time with you."

"Okay… and who are you?" I asked him. This was getting a little weird since I didn't know his name, but he knew mine.

"The name is Kody with a 'K', up and coming superstar." He said, running a hand through his hair. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. He was way too cocky.

"Uh, I'm done." I stood up and took my dishes to the sink, I turned water on with intention of washing my dishes, but before I could even get my hands wet, Carla pulled me out of the way. Not harshly or anything. "I can do my own dishes Carla, its fine."

"Oh none-sense. That is what I'm paid for." She smiled at me and I smiled back, shrugging. "You go, watch t.v."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could explore for a bit." I said looking up at the ceiling. Carla shook her head and sighed.

"That's not a good idea. Wyatt likes to keep his things private." Kody said. "You can check out my room though."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He was doing that fake raspy voice thing from before and looking at me like I was a sex toy.

"No thank you." I said, shaking my head politely. I turned back to Carla who had just finished the dishes. I took them from her and quickly dried them before placing them back in there original place. I may have a nanny who also acts like a housekeeper, but I know how to do things for myself. "I'd rather go exploring on the streets. You know, get to know San Francisco a bit."

"Sure, why not?" Carla said, shrugging. "But don't go too far. Wouldn't want you to get lost now."

"I can show you around." Kody said. I turned to him and shook my head.

"No, thank you. I'm just gonna walk around for a bit." I said to him, then to Carla, "Thank you for breakfast Carla, it was delicious."

I turned around and walked out of the kitchen and back to the guest room. I quickly pulled out an outfit for the day and changed. I left my hair the way it was, just because I liked how it looked. I did my make-up and brushed my teeth. Then I grabbed my messenger bag and sunglasses and left. I didn't want to give that Kody guy a chance to follow me or anything. He sorta freaked me out.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

The place was deadly quiet. The audience had just stopped cheering in anticipation for their performance. Wyatt and the band were going to perform one of their new songs on the Jameson show. They had done an interview with the host and now they were up on stage ready to start playing. Chris started strumming his guitar and that kick-started the song.

I couldn't sleep last night, I walked alone,

On the beach, where we always used to go,

When we couldn't hook up at home,

I thought of you, and the time we jumped the fence,

Pool-side, stripped down, we dove right in,

And the cops chased us again,

When you were mine, you know,

We had it all in front of us,

You were the one, I was in love,

But you always hurt, the one you lost,

I couldn't get enough,

You were everything, that's bad for me,

Make no apologies, I'm crushed...Black and blue.

But you know, I'd do it all again for you.

Today, dressed up, in designer drugs,

Dedicated to the one, I'll always love

The one who really messed me up

I let you take the wheel, and the driver's seat,

Strapped in, so you get the best of me,

Now what's left are the memories,

When you were mine, you know,

We had it all in front of us,

You were the one, I was in love,

But you always hurt, the one you lost,

I couldn't get enough

You were everything, that's bad for me,

Make no apologies, I'm crushed...Black and blue,

But you know, I'd do it all again for you,

I am standing in the ocean rain,

Rough and ready,

For your deadly game,

I've got nowhere else to go,

We had it all in front of us,

You were the one, I was in love,

But you always hurt, the one you lost,

I couldn't get enough,

You were everything, that's bad for me,

Make no apologies, I'm crushed...Black and blue,

But you know, I'd do it all again for you,

(You know I'd do it all again)

(I swear I'd do it all again for you)

When the song was over, the crowd stood up and cheered. The band took a bow and waved at their fans as the host closed the show. They left the studio and went to a couple more interviews, performed a couple more songs and finally finished. When they were done, they decided to go get a bite to eat.

"So where do you guys wanna go eat?" Trey asked over the phone. Wyatt and Blake had brought their own cars so they had to meet each other at the restaurant. So the only way they could settle on a place to eat was to call each other and find out. Right now, all four of them were on three phones (Chris and Trey where car pooling).

"We could go to Island's?" Blake suggested.

"Nah, I don't feel like eating burgers." Trey said. Wyatt rolled his eyes. Trey could be such a picky eater at times.

"What about Johnny Rockets?" Chris asked.

"No! I don't want burgers." Trey said a little more like a child. He could be very childish at times.

"Come on, just pick something." Wyatt said. "We need to talk."

"Okay what about Denny's?" Blake asked.

"Nope," They all said in unison. Not that they didn't like the place, but ever since the drunken riot they started, the four closest Denny's banned them from ever returning.

"What about Tommie's?" Wyatt asked all of a sudden. The four men staid quiet for a moment before shouting,

"Tommie's!"

Tommie's was their favorite chili cheese burger place since they could remember. It was their favorite hang-out since they were in middle school. Wyatt, Chris and Trey took Blake their after his first TMZ appearance. They celebrated things like that. Ever since then, Blake was a regular visitor.

As soon as they got there, they parked and walked into the building. The place wasn't too crowded so they got their food fairly quickly. As soon as they started eating, Wyatt decided to just come out and tell Blake and Trey about his kid.

"Hey, so you guys know how I wanted to talk to you?" He asked the two men. Blake and Trey looked up at him and nodded. "Alright, well I need to tell you guys something…"

"What is it?" Blake asked curiously. Wyatt wasn't known for his secrecy. Trey was stuffing his face with his chili cheese burger.

"Remember that girl I told you guys about?" Wyatt asked.

"The one that broke into your house?" Trey asked, with a full mouth. The other three men scrunched their noses at him. Trey looked around at them and shrugged. "What?"

"Would you please act a little mature and close your mouth?" Chris asked Trey, shaking his head at him in disgust. Trey glared at him, but closed his mouth to chew.

"So about the girl who broke into your house." Blake said, trying to get back on topic. He was really curious about the news.

"Uh, yeah, the girl that broke into my house." Wyatt started, "Well, turns out that she's my long lost daughter."

The two men stared dumbfounded at the brothers. Wyatt because he revealed a secret daughter casually and Chris because he nodded like it was old news.

"What do you mean, 'long-lost daughter'?" Trey asked him.

"I mean I didn't know she existed and now I do." Wyatt stated simply.

"Yes, but what he means is how can you say it so nonchalantly?" Blake chimed in.

"No I mean, who's the mom?" Trey asked or more so shouted.

"Calm down, T." Wyatt said, shushing him. "I don't need the media on my ass. I say it all nonchalantly because the shock already somewhat wore off. Do you remember Gracelynn?"

Blake shook his head, but Trey nodded. He remembered her. She was pretty cool. She was always sweet to everyone, never mean and she always had a smile on her face. He honestly thought that Wyatt and she would get married one day.

"Gracie? What about her?" Trey asked. He remembered her, but he didn't see what she had to do with this. The last time he had seen her was back in high school.

"Gracie's the mother." Chris said, rolling his eyes. He may have had a niece, but he wasn't too happy about it.

"Whoa, back up, who's Gracie?" Blake asked. He was lost.

"Uh, Gracie was Wyatt's high school sweetheart." Trey said, taking a sip of his Pepsi. "They didn't end well. So she has a kid? You have a kid?"

"Yeah, her name is Sam." Wyatt said, nodding.

"How old is she?" Blake asked him. He wanted to know more about the whole situation between Wyatt and Gracie, but he respected his friend's privacy. Besides, he could get it out of him later.

"About sixteen." Wyatt answered. So the questions began.

"What does she look like?" Trey asked.

"She looks just like Gracie. Long brown hair, pale skin, she has my eyes though."

"What is she like?" Trey asked.

"Vindictive!" Chris answered without missing a beat.

"She is not." Wyatt argued, rolling his eyes at his little brother. Of course Chris would think that.

"Uh, did you forget that she's blackmailing you?" Chris asked him.

"Who's blackmailing you?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Sam, and no I didn't forget." Wyatt answered them both.

"Your own daughter is blackmailing you?" Trey asked, chuckling.

"Yeah," Wyatt grumbled.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing!"

"He ran her over with his car." Chris stated, arms crossed.

"No, I didn't."

"You ran her over?" Blake asked, shocked.

"I didn't run her over!" Wyatt yelled, successfully making everyone around them look over at them.

"I only hit her with my car." Wyatt said more quietly. "And it didn't even hurt her."

"Yeah, but you killed Tony." Chris said.

"You killed a guy?" Trey asked shocked.

"Would you stop giving random details about this? You're confusing them." Wyatt said, looking over at Chris and glaring. "No I didn't kill a guy. Tony was her phone."

"Oh, she names her phone?" Trey asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Wyatt answered, shrugging.

"How did she find you?" Blake asked him.

"I don't really know. She just said that her mom brought her here and told her to show me her birth certificate."

"Wait did you see Gracie?" Trey asked him, surprised.

Wyatt shook his head. "No, just Sam."

"Where did Gracie go?" Trey asked.

"Sam says that she's in Africa."

"Which is really convenient." Chris muttered. Wyatt glared at him.

"Look I don't know much about her. Just that she's my kid and her mother is Gracie."

"That's all?" Trey asked him. He was trying to dig for more answers. This was surreal.

"Uh, she has a 26 year old brother."

"What?" Trey exclaimed.

"It's not what you think." Wyatt explained. "They adopted him."

"Gracie adopted another kid? Well she did love kids."

"Yeah. Oh she has five dogs."

"Who, Gracie?" Trey asked, confused.

"No. Sam. Would you keep up?" Wyatt scolded.

"How did she manage that? Gracie hated dogs." Chris asked.

Wyatt shrugged. "I don't know. One thing is for sure… this kid is good at manipulation."

The four men stayed quiet for awhile, letting everything set in. Until Wyatt asked, "Are those all your questions?"

"Nope, one more." Trey said, looking over at Blake.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked.

"When do we get to meet her?" Trey and Blake both asked in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, quick little thing. I know some of these people seemed a little out of character. Idk what happened, but still tell me if you liked it or not. I'm open to anything. The next chapter should be up by next saturday, maybe even earlier. I don't know. So now all that's left is to review. So just hit that thought bubble button. Don't be shy to talk to me. I'm actually really nice. :D Go on, I'll give you ice cream!<strong>


	7. You Think I'm Trying to Poison You?

**Hello everyone. Sorry I couldnt update last week, it was my b-day and my family and I went out to celabrate. But in honor of my b-day and to make up for all the delays, I'm posting up two chapters. One now, the other most likely today. If not then saturday for sure. Thanks to everyone who has this story on alerts and favorites. That's sweet, but I really want to hear from you guys. So on to the next.**

**Wall of Awesomeness**

Darkhk- Red velvet just for you. I prefer rocky road myself. I'm glad your mollified for now. Trust me these next few chapters will explain a lot of stuff. She will meet Piper just not too soon. Sam was the product of sucky protection. That's why I say go for Trojan. It always woks! lol jk.

Lizardmomma- thank you for your kind words. They mean the world to me. :P

Charmed-Seconds- Your comment was really unexpected, but amazing none the less. I got all giddy. Thank you for your kind words. They really mean a lot coming from you. I definantly can't wait for the Alibi sequel.

If anyone loves Chris-centric fics go read the Pirah series from Charmed-Seconds. It's really amazing.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the show and not the music used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Before:<strong>

_Wyatt shrugged. "I don't know. One thing is for sure… this kid is good at manipulation."_

_The four men stayed quiet for awhile, letting everything set in. Until Wyatt asked, "Are those all your questions?"_

"_Nope, one more." Trey said, looking over at Blake._

"_What is it?" Wyatt asked._

"_When do we get to meet her?" Trey and Blake both asked in unison_.

**Now:**

**Sam's POV**

I woke up really early today, which is weird considering I couldn't sleep the night before. I don't usually have trouble sleeping, but this place makes me miss home. Plus, I did a lot of exploring yesterday. I left pretty early and I got back at about seven that night. I went to all of my favorite hang outs. The little park a couple of blocks away from grandpa's house, grandpa's house, Tommie's to eat and some random other places. I didn't know how much I missed San Francisco until I explored today. The park was nice and peaceful. Most adults were at work and the kids were at school, so I got the park to myself. I liked it that way though. It gave me the room to think. I even got a couple of lyrics written down.

Sure, some weren't going to make it onto the actual album, but I was planning on saving them for the next album. Grandpa's house was awesome, but that doesn't really change. You know, except for the fact that I got in trouble for not calling and basically blackmailing Wyatt. They both yelled so loud my ears are still ringing.

*_flashback_*

"_Hey gramps!" I called out as I walked into the kitchen. Flora, their housekeeper had let me in. Grandpa looked at me in shock. Well it started out as shock, then it turned to anger. I was supposed to call him, but this time it really wasn't my fault. My new found daddy broke my phone._

"_Samantha Ariana Harley! Why didn't you call me yesterday?" He yelled. I cringed back a bit. He could be really scary when he wanted to be._

"_I'm sorry, grandpa. I promise I was going to call you, but my phone died on me and I fell asleep early. I didn't even get to charge my phone until I woke up today and since I needed to talk to you, I just decided to come over." I explained quickly. I didn't necessarily want to tell him that Wyatt hit me with his car and that my phone broke._

"_Why didn't you use the land line?" He asked me skeptically._

"_Because, I didn't want to intrude. Besides, I told you I fell asleep early." I said, shrugging. Grandpa sighed and sat down at the table._

"_Alright, well, how did it go?" He asked. He liked getting down to business after the formalities._

"_It went…okay." I said, slowly._

"_Just okay? How did you tell him?" He tried again. Darn that man, he always wanted details._

"_Yeah, it went fine. I just went to his house and showed him my birth certificate." I said, nodding._

"_That's it?" He asked skeptically. "How did you get him to listen to you long enough to see your birth certificate?"_

_I bit the corner of my bottom lip. "I just told him that it was really important and that I knew mom."_

"_You told him about your mother?"_

"_Yes, well no, not everything anyway. Just enough to let him know who I was." I said._

"_Okay, and what did he say when you told him?"_

"_Well at first he thought someone had paid me to do it and then he realized I wasn't kidding and he sort of just accepted it." I explained, shrugging._

"_Wow, well I didn't give him enough credit then." Grandpa sounded kind of astonished. It didn't surprise me though. He really wasn't over the whole getting his daughter pregnant thing._

"_There's more," I said, slowly. I didn't want to tell him, but if I didn't and he found out, it was going to be a lot worse for me._

"_Oh?" He said, one eyebrow raised. I nodded and started playing with my snake bites. How the hell was I suppose to tell him?_

"_Yeah, see the thing is…he was okay with me being his kid, but not with me really staying with him, so I sort of…umm," I cut off mid sentence to give myself time to come up with another word for 'blackmail'. Maybe it would soften the blow._

"_You sort of what?" Grandpa asked._

"_I may have… suggested that if he didn't let me stay there, I would sell our story to TMZ…" I mumbled the rest of the sentence, but he still heard it. His expression went from confused to mad to royally pissed. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes._

"_You what?" He yelled. I cringed back a little and opened my eyes._

"_I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to do. He was going to send me to L.A. I couldn't go to Los Angeles." I tried to explain._

"_Sam, you know your mother didn't raise you like that. What do you think she would say if she heard about this?" He said._

"_That she was proud?" I asked weakly. He glared at me and shook his head. Yeah, maybe making a joke wasn't the best idea._

"_Try again."_

"_That she's disappointed and that I should be punished." I said, gloomily._

"_Exactly." He said with a deep sigh. "What am I going to do with you, Ari?"_

_*End Flashback*_

It sort of went on like that for a good hour or so. He lectured me about doing the right thing and not being ugly on the inside and all that other jazz. He yelled and lectured until finally he calmed down and let it go. Although, he did say that as soon as mom got back he was going to tell her what I did. So that sucked.

Anyway, I woke up pretty early today. It was only five thirty. I was lying in bed trying to go back to sleep, but it wasn't working so I decided this was as good a time as any to call Troy. He would probably be worrying about me not answering my phone. I got out of bed and wrapped my arms around myself. It was pretty cold in the mornings, but that was just me. My body temp was weird. I felt cold when everyone else felt warm and I felt hot when everyone else felt cold. My body is weird that's the only way I can explain it.

I walked out of the room and down the hall. I walked past Wyatt's room and heard him snoring. I giggled quietly and went into the living room. I picked up the cordless phone and took it back to my room. The house was too quiet to have a conversation out there. As soon as I locked the door, I jumped back into bed and wrapped myself up in the covers. I picked up Wuvie and cuddle him close before dialing Troy's number.

He was probably still asleep, but this was the only time I could call him without getting questioned too much. I put the phone to my ear and waited as the phone rang. It took five rings before I heard his raspy voice.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Bubbah." I half whispered. I didn't know how thin these walls were yet.

"_Sam?_" He said, his voice getting a little clearer. I heard some movement on the other end. Either Bree woke up or he was sitting up now.

"Yeah, it's me. I just wanted to call and check in." I said. "You know, since I got in trouble the last time I didn't."

"_Do you have any idea what time it is?_" He asked. Now he sounded just like himself.

"Yeah, it's six."

"_Yeah, some of us like to be asleep at that time. Why are you calling right now?_" He asked. He wasn't mad or anything, just annoyed. He's one of those people that love to sleep.

"Because I can't do it later." I stated.

"_Why not?_"

"My phone broke. Plus I don't want them to know what we're talking about."

"_Whoa, you broke your phone? The new phone I gave you for Valentine's Day? And who are 'they'?_"

"_I_ didn't break my phone. Wyatt did. It was an accident though, and 'they' would be Wyatt, Carla and Kody."

"_How did he break your phone? Who's Carla? Who's Kody?_" I cheery voice asked all of a sudden. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Good morning, Sabrina." I said.

"_Morning!_" She exclaimed. She is the only person I know that can be that cheerful at five in the morning.

"He bumped into me and I dropped it on the ground, the screen cracked down the middle. Carla is Wyatt's housekeeper and Kody is… well I don't exactly know who Kody is, just that he lives here and he's a wannabe Rockstar." I explained.

"_Okay, well how did it go?_" I sighed and settled into the pillows. I explained everything to them and they gave their two cents about it. I left out the part about the car and small details of the blackmailing, but other than that, I told them everything. When I was done I sighed again and just waited.

"_Wow, really eventful night, huh?_" Bree said after a moment. I nodded.

"Yeah, very. I'm sorry about the wallet." I said. I knew she wouldn't really care. She's not one for material things, but still I felt really bad.

"_Don't be sweetie, it wasn't your fault. She was a big bitch._" She said. I could just picture her crossing her arms and nodding sternly.

"Yeah, I know its not, but still. It was a gift from my favorite big sister."

"_Yeah, well you steer clear of that wannabe Rockstar. I don't want him trying anything funny with you._" Troy said. I told him about how Kody checked me out and basically invited me into his bed. I don't think it rubbed him the right way.

"I will. Trust me, the guys a creep." I said, playing with Wuvie. I was making him dance on my belly.

"_I still can't believe Wyatt is a famous drummer._" Bree said.

"I know right? I was just as shocked as you are. I'm still kinda shocked."

"_How is he though?_" Bree asked me.

"Uh, he's sort of…self-loving." I said. I didn't really want to bad mouth him just yet. I didn't really know the guy and for all I know, he could probably be the nicest guy in the world. "His housekeeper is the sweetest person in the world though. When I got back home yesterday, I helped her cook and we started talking. She has five kids, all boys, all foster kids. She was really close to her father, he died two years ago. Her mother died five years ago."

"_You got all that out of one conversation?_" Troy asked me. He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, she was asking me about my life and I guess she thought I was a bit hesitant, so she told me about herself. She's really nice."

"_Well at least you've already made one friend, that's good._" Bree said. I smiled and nodded. I kept forgetting that they couldn't see me.

"Yeah, it is, but listen, I gotta go. I wanna catch Wyatt before he goes out and does the fame thing. You know, get some father/daughter bonding in." I said, looking over at the clock on my night stand. It was already six, but I didn't know what time he got up. Yesterday, he was gone before I woke up and he didn't get back 'till after I went to bed.

"_All right squirt, make sure to call us though._" Troy said.

"I will, I promise. I just might take a little while longer than I usually do, but if you really need to talk to me, like for an emergency or something just call here." I said. I didn't know how long it was going to be until I could go to the mall and get a new phone.

"_Alright kid, we'll let you go. Not that we're going to be able to get back to sleep now._" I giggled. Of course that would be the first thing Troy thought about; sleeping.

"_It doesn't matter anyway. We gotta go see my mom._" Bree said, giggling.

"Kk, I'll talk to you guys later. Say hi to momma Delano for me. Bye, love you." I said.

"_We will. Love you too, bye._" They both said. I smiled and hung up the phone. I laid there for a couple of seconds and sighed. Not even a minute had passed and I already missed them. Sighing once again I got up and went to the living room. I quickly hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. There was nobody there yet. That could've been because Carla got the day off today.

So I walked over to the cupboards and fixed myself up a bowl of cornflakes. I poured myself a glass of cherry coke and sat down to eat my breakfast. Yes, I know, soda in the morning? That's gross. I don't know why, but milk makes my mouth dry. Plus I hate the taste of white milk, but I don't like cereal with chocolate milk. So I wash down the cereal and bad milk taste with Dr. Pepper.

So I sat down and started eating. The house was so quiet. I didn't like it. Back in New York, our house was always full of noise, from morning to night. We have music blasting and we're always running around. Compared to that, the silence here is scarily eerie. I ate my cereal as fast as I could and washed my dishes. I stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, for a moment and looked around. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to get on Wyatt's good side.

I went to the fridge and grabbed everything I needed to make his favorite breakfast. Carla had told me what he liked yesterday when I was digging for answers. Hey if I wasn't going to get them from him, I was going to get them from the next best thing; his housekeeper. Anyway, I made his eggs and bacon and plated the food. I covered the plate with foil and stuck in the oven, so it wouldn't get cold before he woke up.

Once that was done, I went into the living room. I stood there and looked around. There was really nothing to do. There was nothing on T.V this early in the morning, so I decided to just listen to music and clean up a bit.

I ran to my room and grabbed my old iPod. I hadn't used it since Troy bought me the iPhone, good thing I kept it with me at all times. I took it with me and went back to the living room. I had seen an iPod dock next to the stereo so I went over to it and placed it in. I scrolled through my music and landed on one of my favorite songs. I clicked play and turned the music up loud.

_Walk little walk  
>Small talk big thoughts<br>Gonna tell them all just what I want  
>That Street two streets I see you and me<br>Hanging on the empty swings  
>Count high low don't worry my eyes are closed<br>I'm a superman and it's my show  
>One shoe two<br>Gonna kick with my new shoes  
>I'm going to kick until I need new shoes<em>

_I said-uh don't stop, don't stop, don't stop_  
><em>Talking to me<em>  
><em>Stop, don't stop, don't stop<em>  
><em>Giving me things<em>  
><em>I run they run everybody run run<em>  
><em>And we're all just having fun<em>  
><em>Sleigh ride boat ride piggy back ride<em>  
><em>I'm going to show them all how I can ride<em>  
><em>One two three close your eyes and count to four<em>  
><em>I'm gonna hide behind my bedroom door<em>  
><em>Crayons on walls<em>  
><em>I'll color on them all<em>  
><em>I'll draw until I've broken every law<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

Wyatt woke up with a start when he heard the loud booming music. He looked around and tried to determine where the sound was coming from. To say it was loud was an understatement. It made the walls shake very subtly. The beat was fast and catchy; the words barely legible. Wyatt pushed the covers off of his body and stood up. Quickly, he threw on a t-shirt and some jeans and walked out to the living room.

_I said-uh don't stop, don't stop, don't stop  
>Talking to me<br>Stop don't stop don't stop  
>Giving me things<em>

_Stop, don't stop, don't stop_  
><em><span>Laughing with me<span>_  
><em><span>Stop don't stop don't stop<span>_  
><em><span>Taking me places<span>_

_I said-uh don't stop, don't stop, don't stop_  
><em><span>Talking to me<span>_  
><em><span>Stop, don't stop, don't stop<span>_  
><em><span>Giving me things<span>_  
><em><span>Stop, don't stop, don't stop<span>_  
><em><span>Laughing with me<span>_  
><em><span>Stop, don't stop, don't stop<span>_  
><em><span>Taking me places<span>_

_Stop, don't stop, don't stop_  
><em><span>Talking with me<span>_  
><em><span>Stop, don't stop, don't stop<span>_  
><em><span>Giving me things<span>_  
><em><span>Stop, don't stop, don't stop<span>_  
><em><span>Laughing about it<span>_  
><em><span>Stop, don't stop, don't stop<span>_  
><em><span>Taking me places<span>_

As soon as he got there, Wyatt was met with a louder version of the song and a dancing Sam. She was bouncing around and dusting the coffee table. Wyatt didn't waste time, he fast-walked over to the iPod dock and shut off the final notes of the song.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. "What the fudge?"

Wyatt turned around and glared at her. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He yelled. Sam looked over at the wall clock and nodded.

"Yeah, it's six thirty. Why?" She asked him.

"What do you mean why?" He asked her. "It's too early for you to be blasting music!"

"Actually, it's not that early. Farmers get up at five in the morning to tend to their crops. You, my dear old friend, have already wasted an hour of your work time." She said, walking over to the iPod and turning it back on. This time a new song came on.

_Days like this I want to drive away  
>Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade<br>'Cause you chewed me up and spit me out  
>Like I was poison in your mouth<br>You took my light, you drained me down  
>That was then and this is now<br>Now look at me  
><em>

Wyatt glared at her and turned the music off again. "I don't care what farmers do. I'm not a farmer. I'm a Rockstar!" He snapped. Sam rolled her eyes and turned the music on again.

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and your blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>_

One last time, Wyatt turned the music off, but this time he took the iPod off the dock and pocketed it. Sam gasped and opened her mouth to say something, but quickly thought against it and shut it again. He was acting like a little kid and she as much as she wanted to as well, she couldn't exactly stoop to his level.

Taking a deep breath, Sam smiled kindly and nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Yes you di-" Wyatt yelled, before catching himself. "Wait what?"

"I said, I'm sorry for waking you. That was very rude of me." She said.

"Oh, well," He said, uncertainly. He hadn't expected that. "I'm sorry for turning off your music."

"It's okay. Um, are you hungry?"

"Uh, yeah a little."

"Good, cause I made you breakfast." Sam said, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"Ooh, no can do, kid." Wyatt said, pulling his hand out of Sam's. Sam looked at him and nodded walking over to the oven and pulling out the plate. "I only eat my regular meal for breakfast. Not some girly little orange slice."

Sam giggled while she set the plate down in front of him and pulled the foil off.. "One. I don't eat girly little orange slices for breakfast. And two. I know you only eat your regular."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I pointed to the food and watched smugly as his face registered surprise. He looked up at me and I smiled.

"Well, look at that." He said, weakly. My smile dropped and turned into a frown when I heard his tone. What the freak?

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, curiously. He looked at me and shook his head.

"No nothing. It's just," He started, picking up the fork that I had set down for him and picking at the food. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? You think, I'm trying to poison you?" I asked, incredulously. This guy was the most paranoid man I had ever met.

"Well," He started. "You are blackmailing me."

I rolled my eyes. "I make one little threat and now all of a sudden I'm trying to kill you."

"Hey I make a good point!" He said defensively.

"No, you don't!" I said, letting out a small chuckle.

"Yes, I do! And why are you laughing?"

"No, you don't and I'm laughing because you're being ridiculous."

"I am not." He muttered. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes, taking the fork from him. I took a forkful of his food and popped it into my mouth. I chewed it quickly and swallowed, looking pointedly at him.

"Happy?" I asked him. He eyed me for a bit before finally nodding and taking the fork back from me. As soon as he took a bite of his food, I sighed and went to the fridge to get him his cherry coke. I poured it quickly and walked back to him.

"Do we have some," He started, but stopped when I placed the full cup in front of him. I smiled down at him. He gave me a skeptical one in return. I sighed and down in the chair next to him. We stayed quiet for awhile, him just eating, me just re-arranging some lyrics in my head.

"Nice shirt." He said all of a sudden. I looked up and met his gaze. He was looking down at my torso. I looked down at myself and remembered that I was wearing a muscle shirt that I had stolen from him. I helped Carla do the laundry and I took it. She knew, I informed her that I would be taking it.

"Uh, thanks." I said, quietly. I didn't know if he was a 'mine-mine-mine' kind of guy yet. Although I was beginning to see that he was. "It matched my sweats."

"Uh huh." He said. He even sported a small smile too.

"So what are you going to do today?" I asked him.

"I have practice. Why?" He asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Just wondering." I said with a shrug. "I kind of wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

"Questions like what?" He asked, skeptically.

"Like 'what's your favorite color?'" I said. See this is the downside to blackmail. Though it works like a charm, the person you blackmail will never trust you.

"Uh, sure, I guess." He said, shrugging. I nodded.

"So?" I asked, watching him chew his food.

"So, what?" He asked, confused.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." He answered.

"Okay," I said, nodding. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Rock."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"Okay," I said, looking around. This was really awkward. Wyatt took one last bite of his food and stood up. I looked up at him. "Where are you going?"

"To go get ready. I'm already late." With that, Wyatt left the kitchen. I sighed and sat there for a moment, thinking. I could stay here the whole day again or I could go to practice with him. I jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. Yeah, I picked the latter. There was no way I was going to stay in this house another day. So I quickly ran into my room and pulled out my outfit for the day; a long grey blouse and white wash jeans with rips on the knees.

I heard Wyatt's shower running on my way to the room, so I had a little more time. I had showered the night before so I just changed my clothes. I went to the vanity mirror and did my make-up. It took me ten minutes to get ready. I put the final touches to my outfit on; a long anchor necklace and a black studded bracelet on my right wrist. I heard some movement outside so, I grabbed my messenger bag and sun glasses and went to the living room.

I sat down on the couch and waited. Apparently, I finished before he did. Thank goodness my hair dried nice and wavy. Not even a minute later Wyatt walked out into the living room. I smiled up at him. He looked down at me, suspiciously.

"So, ready to go?" I asked, cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so a little on the short side, but after the next chapter we're going to skip ahead a couple of days. Just cause this is taking too long. There will be a lot of fluff in the next to next one. So watch out for that one. :P Okay, go ahead and review. Give me your thoughts and feelings.<strong>


	8. I hate you!

**Okay sorry for the delay, but here's a pretty long chapter to make up for it. There's a little sad part at the end there. Give me your thoughts on it.**

_**Wall of awesomeness**_

**Lizardmomma- Thank you for your thoughts, no grandpa really wasn't happy about her little tricks. He can't stay mad at her for too long though. He loves her too much.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: I Hate You!<span>

**Last Time:**

"_To go get ready. I'm already late." With that, Wyatt left the kitchen. I sighed and sat there for a moment, thinking. I could stay here the whole day again or I could go to practice with him. I jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. Yeah, I picked the latter. There was no way I was going to stay in this house another day. So I quickly ran into my room and pulled out my outfit for the day; a long grey blouse and white wash jeans with rips on the knees._

_I heard Wyatt's shower running on my way to the room, so I had a little more time. I had showered the night before so I just changed my clothes. I went to the vanity mirror and did my make-up. It took me ten minutes to get ready. I put the final touches to my outfit on; a long anchor necklace and a black studded bracelet on my right wrist. I heard some movement outside so, I grabbed my messenger bag and sun glasses and went to the living room._

_I sat down on the couch and waited. Apparently, I finished before he did. Thank goodness my hair dried nice and wavy. Not even a minute later Wyatt walked out into the living room. I smiled up at him. He looked down at me, suspiciously._

"_So, ready to go?" I asked, cheerfully._

**Now:**

**Sam's POV**

"What's your favorite T.V show?" I asked Wyatt. He groaned for the fifth time in five minutes. This had been going on for ten minutes now. As soon as we pulled away from the house, I started questioning him again. I think I started agitating him after the first two. It was kind of funny. He looked so peeved, but I didn't really care. Obviously, this was going to be the only way I could get to know him, so I was going to milk it as much as possible.

"NCIS." He said, tiredly.

"Cool, I love that show!" I said, gleefully. We have a little more in common than I thought. "What's your favorite number?"

"WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE JERK?" He yelled out all of a sudden. He was just like grandpa, so impatient. Men. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Huh? Oh, it's a good question." I said, looking over at him.

"Five." He answered after eyeing me.

"What's your favorite sport?"

"Basketball. No wait, football." He said, like it was most obvious thing in the world. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, JACKASS!"

"When's your birthday?"

"February second." He said, as he took a sharp right. We were now off of the freeway and away from the hectic traffic. I didn't think that I would ever say this, but he is the scariest driver I've ever been in a car with.

"What's your favorite-"

"Can we give it a rest already?" He snapped all of a sudden. I opened my mouth then closed it. I didn't know if I should say something or just let it go. He sounded really angry. So instead I just reached out and turned on the radio. Some random rock song was on, so I decided to change the station. I settled on one that was playing a pop song.

_I can do whatever I want like you_

_I can do whatever I want like you_

_I can do whatever I want like you_

_Like you_

_She began to die_

_Indiana that's not right_

_Indiana that's not right, whoa,_

_Then she began to fight_

_Indiana make it right_

_Indiana make it right_

_So pale and white_

_So inclined to do what's right_

_I will not sir, feel lonely tonight_

_She's strong but not obedient wise_

_I can do whatever I want like you_

_I can do whatever I want like you_

_I can do whatever I want like you_

_Like you_

_She began to die_

_Indiana that's not right_

_Indiana that's not right, who-oah_

_Then she began to fight_

_Indiana make it mine_

_Indiana make it mine_

"Ugh! I hate this song!" Wyatt said, turning down the volume. It took me literally two minutes to figure out that it was one of my songs, then it hit me. That was my song. He hated my song. I don't know why, but that stung a little.

_So try this out_

_No time to run and hide_

_I will not sir, feel lonely tonight_

_She's strong but her minds is loosing life_

_I can do whatever I want like you_

_I can do whatever I want like you_

_I can do whatever I want like you_

_Like you_

_She began to die_

_Indiana that's not right_

_Indiana that's not right_

_Then she began to fight_

_Indiana make it mine_

_Indiana make it mine_

_I know_

_I know_

_She's alive_

_I know_

_I know_

_She's alive_

_Alive_

_She, began, to die_

_(And that's not right you know)_

_Indiana, that's not right_

_(Whoa she began to fly)_

_Indiana make it mine_

_Indiana make it mine_

The volume was pretty low, but I could still hear the rest of the song. It wasn't bad. At least, I didn't think so. If anything it was a little disturbing. Not by much, but still. I looked over at Wyatt and saw that he was glaring at the road. I knew he was already mad and didn't want anymore questions, but I had to ask him.

"Why don't you like that song?" I asked, cautiously. He glanced at me quickly before looking back at the road.

"It's a stupid song, sung by an even stupider little kid." He said. That stung a lot worse.

"You don't even know her!" I said, defensively.

"I don't need to. All these kids are the same. All they sing about is clothes and having fun at _the mall_!" He said the last two words in a high-pitched girly voice. I turned my head to the window where he couldn't see my face and gasped quietly. How dare he! That is not how I talk. I do not sing about clothes! That's all Princess' turf.

Finally, he drove into a parking lot and parked in the first empty space he could find. I didn't miss the fact that he parked all wrong. The car was parked at an angle. He unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car. Like, he literally jumped out of the car. I shook my head and unbuckled my seatbelt. He was starting to really get on my nerves. I got out of the car the normal way and followed him into a white, warehouse-looking building.

For a second there, I thought that this whole thing was a set up and that he was planning on killing me. You know, until I saw the stage, the instruments and all these people running around setting stuff up. It looked like the place I rehearsed in, except my stage was completely detachable and had a long runway down the middle that stretched into the crowd.

I followed Wyatt as he walked over to the left side. We made a couple of loops and a turn or two and somehow we ended up backstage. I looked around and noticed that this wasn't really any different than what I was used to.

"Wyatt!" I heard someone yell all of a sudden. I spun around and saw a guy with a clipboard in one hand and a blackberry in the other, walking towards us. "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"Wilkins." Wyatt greeted him dryly. "I see you got your job back. I got stuck in traffic."

"Yeah, you can thank your brother for that." Wilkins, shot back just as coldly. I'm guessing these guys really hated each other. "Next time, you might want to leave your house a little earlier and who the hell is this?"

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind next time." Wyatt said then looked back at me. I'm guessing he forgot I was with him. "None of your damn business. Why don't you go pretend to do something useful?"

Wilkins glared at us before turning around and walking away, all the while muttering something about 'stupid egotistical drummers'. Wyatt rolled his eyes and shook his head. Yeah, they _really_ don't like each other. I'm guessing it has to do with the fact that Wyatt fired him. I followed Wyatt again as he made his way up some stairs and on to the stage. Now, there were a couple of guys on stage; Chris being one of them.

"Why the hell is Wilkins back?" Wyatt asked Chris. Chris looked up from some papers that he was holding. He was caught off guard. It was kind of funny.

"Because," He started. "I hired him back."

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we need him."

"No we don't." Wyatt said.

"Yes, we do." Chris said before sighing. "Look, I really don't want to get into this with you. I know you hate him. He's a jackass, but he's really good at what he does. So just deal with it."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like he was pouting. "But tell him to leave me the hell alone."

"Fine, just go get warmed up." Chris mumbled as he went back to his papers. Wyatt walked over to his drum set and pulled out a pair of drumsticks from his left pocket. I hadn't even noticed them the whole ride here. I decided against following over there. I didn't want to look like a lost puppy. I was going to turn around and get off the stage, but one of the other guys noticed me.

"Hey who's that?" He asked curiously as he took a couple of steps towards me. That got everyone's attention. Well not everyone, just the band. This guy had shaggy black hair, light hazel eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"Uh, band, this is Sam. Sam that's the band." Wyatt introduced, pointing one of the drumsticks at them respectively.

"So this is the infamous Sam." The last guy said in this really hot British accent. How come mine can't sound sexy like that? I smiled and waved shyly. _This_ guy was sexy and I'm not just saying that because I liked his accent. Where the first guy had really dark brown hair that looked black, this guy had jet black hair. His hair was also shaggy. He had really light brown eyes and pale ivory skin.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Hi, I'm your uncle Trey!" The first guy said, cheerfully. He jogged over to me and pulled me into a really tight bear hug. He was pretty tall. I only reached up to his chest. I hesitated for a second before wrapping my arms around him. Finally, he pulled away and smiled widely.

"Nice to meet you." I said, giggling. He reminded me somewhat of Troy. Well, at least when he was being playful and not an annoying older brother. Then the other guy walked over to me, smiling.

"'ello, I'm Blake. It's very nice to finally meet you." He said as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I smiled up at him. Apparently Wyatt had bee talking about me.

"It's very nice to meet you too."

"Oh come on Blakey, you're part of the family too." Trey said, putting an arm around Blake's shoulders. "You can just call him Uncle Blake."

"I-"

"Leave her alone Trey." Chris cut me off. I looked over at him and saw that he was glaring at me. This guy can really hold a grudge.

"Hello to you too, Chris. Or should I say, Uncle Chris?" I greeted, smiling. If possible, his eyes narrowed even more. Chris opened his mouth to say something, but Wyatt cut him off.

"Chris, don't." Chris looked over at Wyatt and sighed.

"Wyatt, can I talk to you a minute?" Chris asked him. They stared at each other for a moment before Wyatt finally caved and stood up, walking over to us.

"Stay out of trouble." He said, looking pointedly at me. "That goes for you guys too. Watch her."

He followed Chris back from where we came from and off the stage. I was left there with Uncle Trey and Uncle Blake. That sounded weird for two reasons. First, because I literally just met them and second, because they looked pretty young. I think this is how Troy felt at first when he called mom 'mom'.

"Don't worry about him. He's just paranoid." Trey said, after a moment. I looked up at him and sported a small smile.

"It's okay. I get it. He has every reason to be cautious." I said.

"Well you did blackmail Wyatt." Blake chimed in. I chuckled, embarrassed.

"He told you about that, huh?" I asked them, sheepishly.

"Yeah," They said together.

"I only said that so that he would let me stay with him. I wasn't really going to go to TMZ. I don't even like that show." I explained myself.

"You don't?" Blake asked me, curiously. I shook my head.

"No, they're annoying as hell." I said, crossing my arms. "They're not even funny."

"I'm starting to like you, kid." Trey said, draping an arm around my shoulders. I smiled. This guy was just too easy to love.

"So," I said, after a little bit. This had gotten awkward. Trey looked down at me and smiled widely.

"How would you like to learn to play the bass?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. Seriously this guy had the sweetest smile in the world. I'm guessing he had a lot of girls fawning over him when he was in high school.

"Cool, let's go." He said, taking my hand in his and leading me over to where the bass stand was.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

Wyatt followed Chris to a row of rooms after the got off stage. Finally, Chris stopped outside of one of the doors and turned around to look at Wyatt. His expression told Wyatt that he wasn't happy.

"Why did you bring her?" Chris asked, crossing his arms. Wyatt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I was late and I didn't want to argue with her anymore. There's no winning with her."

"I can't believe this. Wyatt Halliwell is afraid of a little girl." Chris said incredulously, shaking his head.

"I am not afraid of her." Wyatt said, crossing his arms. "And besides, weren't you the one that said that I should lay low and not get into any more trouble with the tabloids."

"Fine, look, Jenny called me and said she had a solution for this."

"What kind of solution?"

"I don't know, she just texted me right now and told me to bring you over here." Chris said, shrugging. He turned to his right and opened the door letting Wyatt go in first. Once inside, Wyatt could see a whole bunch of different women lined up in a row, facing the wall. Jenny came over to them, smiling.

"Jenny what is this?" Chris asked.

"A solution." She said, simply. "These are all professional nannies. Wyatt, pick one."

"Okay," He said, walking over to the row of women and surveying them carefully. On first instinct, his eyes landed on a twenty-two year old blonde. Chris seeing this rolled his eyes and walked over to him.

"How long have you been a nanny?" He asked the young woman. The woman smiled.

"Well, I haven't been a nanny for long, but I've taken care of my cats since I was fifteen." She said cheerfully. Wyatt nodded and looked over at Chris with a goofy smile.

"No," Chris said simply. He pulled Wyatt away from her and kept going down the line until Wyatt stopped him in front of a scary looking woman. She was about 5'10, had short black hair, and a mean expression on her face.

"How do you deal with out of control kids?" Wyatt asked her. She stepped forward and stood at attention.

"Tough love, sir." She yelled out.

"Military?" Chris asked her. She nodded curtly.

"What do you mean by tough love?" Wyatt asked, curiously.

"I don't believe in 'time-outs'. Children should be seen and not heard. I will teach your child the ways of the military. By the time I'm done with her, she won't even know the meaning of the word fun." She explained. Her stance never faltered. Wyatt and Chris looked at each other.

"You're hired." They both said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Whoa, who taught you how to do that?" Trey asked me in shock as I played with Blake's guitar pick. We had started off playing Trey's bass. Well I was playing it. He was trying to show me some chords. I ended up telling him that I already knew how to play. He wasn't mad though, he ended up asking me who taught me how to play and if I knew any tricks. So I in turn showed him how I played with guitar picks.

"My uncle Reid taught me how. He taught me how to play most of the instruments I know how to play." I said, flipping the guitar pick through my fingers.

"What other instruments can you play?" Blake asked, curiously. I smiled at him and handed him his pick.

"I can play the guitar, the bass, the piano and the flute. Uncle Reid tried to teach me how to play the drums, but that didn't last long."

"How long?" Trey asked, helping me take off the bass' strap and returning the bass to its rightful spot.

"Two weeks." I said, sheepishly. "I wanted to be the world's greatest girl drummer. Then I found out that my hands have no rhythm."

"So you get that from your mom." Trey said with a chuckle. At first, I was a little offended, but then I realized that it was true. So I giggled.

"Yeah, she does kind of suck when it comes to music. Fashion design; she's perfect. Music; she's tone deaf."

"Same old Gracie." Trey said, shaking his head. I looked up at him. That's when it hit me. He was talking like he knew mom.

"Uncle Trey?" I said, it wasn't as weird as I thought it would be. I'm guessing it's because he smiled widely at me as soon as I said it.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Did you know mom when she was with da-Wyatt?" I asked, catching myself. When the hell did I start that?

"Yeah, I was there for all the puppy love." He said, nodding. I looked over at Blake.

"Were you?" I asked him. He smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No, I didn't meet these guys until a couple of years later." He said, throwing an arm around Trey and pulling him towards him in a man-hug.

"Oh," I said, nodding.

"How were they?" I asked Trey. He managed to wriggle his way out of Blake's grasp.

"They were sickly cute." He said, scrunching up his nose. "They were that type of couple that gives each other little Eskimo kisses and fight over who loves the other more. It got pretty disgusting."

I giggled at him. He was making a gagging face. "So they were one of _those_ couples."

"Yeah, don't get me wrong. They were pretty cute together." Trey said, nodding. "I actually thought they were going to last. You know, until she left. Well you guys left." He corrected himself, pointing at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she told me about that."

"Where did you guys go anyway?" Blake asked all of a sudden. I looked over at him. He was picking up his guitar. It was really pretty.

"Wow, I love your guitar!" I exclaimed, going over to him to get a better look at it. He looked at me, surprised.

"Oh, thank you." He said.

"Can I?" I asked, holding out my hands. He nodded and helped me strap it on. I looked down at the guitar, the strap was too long. It hung a little lower than my waist, but it wasn't too invasive. He handed me his pick again and I took it. I didn't play right away, just sort of got the hang of it. I'm just really used to playing my own guitars that new ones tend to throw me off a bit.

"How much did your Uncle Reid teach you how to play?" Blake asked. I'm guessing he was prepared to teach me some other stuff too. I would've let him too, except that I really wanted to show off. So I did. I placed my hands on the right places and strummed it a couple of times. When I felt comfortable enough, I played a small solo that I had learned a few years back. It was from a music video that I had seen; According to You by: Orianthi. She's probably one of the best female guitarist known to man. Well in my opinion anyway.

As soon as I finished I looked up and saw the shocked expressions on both my new-found uncles' faces. I smiled sheepishly. "He taught me a lot."

"Who taught you how to do that?" I heard all of a sudden. It didn't come from the men standing next to me. I looked ahead to see Chris, Wyatt, Jenny and some manly looking woman. Well at least I think she's a woman. It was Chris who had asked me that.

"Uh, my Uncle Reid." I said, softly. He looked shocked. It was sort of insulting.

"You should see her with a bass. This kid has skills." Trey said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Well play time is over, kiddies." Jenny said, coldly. I had a feeling she was only talking to me. "Sweetie, come meet your new nanny."

I looked at her like she had gone crazy. Her voice had gone suspiciously sweet on that last part.

"Is she talking to you?" I asked, as I leaned over to Trey a bit.

"She's talking to you Sam." Wyatt said sternly. My eyes widened involuntarily. "She wants you to meet your new nanny."

"My new what?" I asked then.

"Nanny. You didn't think I was going to leave you unattended right?" Wyatt answered.

"Yes, so give the guitar back to Blake and come meet Bertha." Jenny said, pointing at the man-woman behind her. If possible, my eyes got even wider.

"No thank you, I don't want a nanny." I said after a moment.

"I don't care what you want. You're getting a nanny." Wyatt said. I sighed and started pulling off the guitar. Blake helped out and took it back to its stand.

"Thank you, for letting me play with your instruments. It was really fun." I said, reaching up on my tippy toes and softly kissing each of them on the cheek. I turned around and walked over to Jenny and waited.

"Sam this is Bertha, Bertha this is the little brat." She muttered the last part, I still caught it though. To say I wasn't a little scared of this woman was an understatement. This woman looked like she could eat me.

"Hello Bertha." I said, uncertainly. Bertha stepped forward until she was right in front of me. I had to look up to see her face.

"Hello, Maggot." She growled. I leaned over to look at Wyatt.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No joke, just a lot of discipline."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Bertha bit out. I backed up a bit. She spits when she talks. "Let's go. We're going to get to know each other."

"I don't think so." I said with a chuckle. "But thank you for the offer."

"That was a direct order maggot. Move it!"

"Okay, lady I don't know who you think you are, but using your manners works a lot better than yelling at people."

"Now!" She barked. I flinched.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell." I muttered as I started walking. She turned around and stopped her foot on the ground.

"Left! Left! Left, right, left!" I glanced back at her. She was marching in place and chanting in a really annoying voice. "Left! Left! Left, right, don't look back! Left."

I turned back around and was about to start walking away when I felt someone grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me to a stop.

"What the freak?" I said, trying to steady myself. I turned around and saw that Bertha had stopped me.

"When we go somewhere, we march." She stated. "Now, march!"

"You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled. I looked over behind her and saw Trey and Blake with shocked expressions. I guess they couldn't believe it either.

"March!" She snapped again. I raised my hands in surrender and turned around again.

"Fine, I'll march." I said, lazily marching in place. I'm pretty sure it looked like I had leg cramps and was trying to shake them out.

"Left! Left! Left, right, left. Left! Left! Left, right, left." She started again, this time I just complied. I started marching and I didn't miss the smug smile Wyatt had. So when I got to him, I glared at him.

"You're gonna pay for this, big time." I threatened.

"Left, right, don't talk to him, left. Left, right, left." She kept chanting until we marched out into a hallway with a couple of different rooms. "Arms halt!"

"What?" I asked, confused. Now she was just making things up.

"It means stop." She said coldly. So I stopped.

"Okay, what now? Are you going to hit me?"

"Attend Hut!" She barked. I knew what that one meant. So I stood up straight just so she would leave me alone.

"For the next three hours you are going to learn how to act and talk properly." She said in one of those military voices. She was right in my face now. "You _will_ learn to address your elders and you will _not_ talk without being spoken to. Understood?"

I stood there silently for a moment just staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh I'm sorry, we're you talking to me? Because I'm not supposed to talk when I'm not being addressed."

"I will not tolerate insolence." She yelled. I wanted to laugh so much, but I really didn't want to die back here. This place was too isolated. So I held it in. Bertha walked in front of me and opened a door. She held it open for me and pointed at me to go in.

"March!" I rolled my eyes and marched my way in there. The room wasn't too big, but not too small either. It looked like an empty dressing room. I marched until Bertha told me to stop and attend hut. I did so and just waited.

"Alright Maggot! First thing's first." She said as she started pacing back and forth with her arms connected behind her back. "In this room, _I_ am the only authority figure. You will do as I say, no questions asked. In here, you don't have a mommy and daddy. I'm your mommy and daddy now."

"I thought you said I didn't have a mommy and daddy in here?" I asked, confused. I don't get how anyone made it in the army without getting confused.

"Do not speak unless spoken to or unless you ask for permission."

"How can I ask for permission if I'm not aloud to speak?"

"No talking back! And when you address me you will refer to me as 'ma'am'. Got it?" At this point I was so confused that I just stayed quiet and hoped I got it right.

"Is that understood?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Uh, yes ma'am?" I asked more than said.

"Good, now, drop and give me fifty push-ups!" She yelled right in my face. My eyes widen a bit, but I got my composure back. I looked down at the floor and saw that it was really dirty so I shook my head.

"Sorry, no can do. It's dirty."

"It's dirty what?" She snapped.

"uh, it's a dirty floor… uh ma'am."

"I don't care if it's dirty. Drop and give me sixty!" She yelled at me.

"Wait, why did you raise it to sixty? I was fine with fifty." She gave me this look that told me I really shouldn't keep messing with her so I smiled and dropped down to the floor to do my push-ups, all the while thinking of ways to get rid of her. Big Bertha over here was gonna get the shock of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"How do you think it's going over there?" Wyatt asked for the fifth time in twenty minutes. He was a tad bit nervous, even though he wouldn't let the others know. After Bertha had marched Sam off stage and into the empty dressing room, Wyatt and the band got to work. They rehearsed their set list or more so they _tried_ to rehearse their set list. Wyatt was too distracted to get any of his notes right. So they stopped and just waited for them to come back. Bertha had promised them that within the next hour she would have her broken and taught.

"Will you relax?" Chris said, exasperated. Wyatt was driving him crazy. "I bet its going just fine."

"Yeah, if she isn't dead already." Trey said with a snort. He along with Blake hadn't been too prone to the idea of giving Sam 'private boot camp classes'.

"She's not dead… I think." Chris muttered. The other three men all looked at him in shock. "I'm kidding. I'm sure she's just fine. They're probably going over procedures or something. Relax."

"Why on bloody earth would you hire someone who's trained to kill to be Sam's nanny?" Blake asked him.

"She needs discipline that's why. The little brat almost killed me." Jenny answered coldly.

"She didn't even touch you." Trey said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, you're older than her and she's like what? A hundred pounds? I think you could her."

"Anyway, I'm more worried about the fact that she threatened Wyatt on her way off stage." Chris said, changing the subject. He was tired of that conversation. Plus, they had more pressing issues.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, curiously.

"She threatened him when she marched out of here. She said and I quote, 'You're gonna pay for this, big time'." Chris said, imitating Sam's higher voice perfectly.

"Dude, that was scary good." Trey said. "And you don't really think that she will actually do anything right?"

"Yes." Wyatt, Chris and Jenny said at the same time.

"She won't do that." Blake stated.

"And how do you know that?" Chris asked him.

"Because she told me. Look she was never going to go through with her threat. She just wanted you to let her stay with you." Trey chimed in.

"Well excuse me if I don't believe that." Chris said, crossing his arms.

"Think about it, Chris. Has she threatened him again, besides today?" Trey asked. Chris looked over at Wyatt in question.

"No... She made me breakfast." Wyatt mumbled.

"See, she's innocent. Leave her alone." Blake said.

"She made you breakfast?" Trey asked, jelously. The others all looked at him in confusion. Only Trey would focus on the food part of this.

"If anything this nanny thing could be good for her." Chris said. "It will teach her not to mess with her elders. I bet she's on her best behavior."

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SHE'S CRAZY! SHE'S CRAZY!" Somebody yelled. Wyatt, Chris, Trey, Blake and Jenny all looked over at the edge of the stage where a frightened Bertha was running at full speed to the door waving her hands frantically in the air. Wyatt was the first to snap out of his shock. He ran towards Bertha and stopped her before she could get further.

"Bertha, what's going on?" He asked her. The big woman looked up at him with frantic eyes.

"She's crazy! She's completely crazy!" She yelled out again. Wyatt looked at her like she had gone mad.

"What do you mean? Who's crazy?" Chris asked, walking over to them. Bertha looked over their shoulders to the corridor where she had come from and gasped.

"I'm sorry Mr. Halliwell, but I can no longer work for you. Excuse me, I have to go." Bertha stated, quickly walking away and out the door. Wyatt and Chris looked at her back as she left. The others had walked over to them to see what the comotion was about. As soon as she was gone they all turned around to see what she had seen that had spooked her.

Standing there, was Sam. A seemingly innocent look on her face. Her eyes widened a bit and she bit her bottom lip. "What?" She asked, innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's<strong> POV

"Go to room." Wyatt said flatly as we walked through the front door.

"Fine." I said just as flatly. If he could be mad, than so could I. Apparently, scaring off the nanny was a big 'no-no' in his book. It's not my fault that she couldn't take a joke. He yelled at me the whole car ride home and it was a pretty long ride. Anyway, the more he yelled at me the more pissed off I got. He even said he was going to send me away until mom got back. So now I had my arms crossed over my chest and I had on my best glare.

"Hey don't give me that attitude." He yelled at me. I turned around and glared at him. "And don't glare at me. I have every right to be mad. This is all new to me and you scared off the only person that could possibly help me."

"Oh please." I muttered, rolling my eyes and walking over to the t.v and turning it on. I was getting sick of his 'woe is me' attitude.

"What do you mean, 'oh please'?" He said, glaring at me. He took the remote control from me and turned the t.v off. I had sat down in one of the couches. Now, he was stading in front of me. I looked up at him and sighed.

"I mean, oh please, again with your melodramatics." I said. "I'm sorry your life is so hard and complicated that you can't let one other person live with you."

"My life is complicated. I work seven days a week. I don't get breaks you do."

"Yeah, because it's really hard work sitting down in a nice couch and answering a few simple questions."

"Hey I work my butt off. It's not always interviews and meet and greets."

"Yeah, it's sitting down and banging on a couple of drums."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He yelled, throwing his hands up. "You don't know me!"

"Yeah, because you're a conceited jerk who let fame get to his head." I yelled back, standing up and walking to the laundry room. "You're nothing like I imagined."

I had left some of his stuff drying. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I didn't even want to be here anymore. Everyone was right this was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have come here. I opened the dryer door and pulled out his clothes. I placed them on top of the dryer to fold them. Instead, I grabbed my newly cleaned Wuvie and hugged him close.

"What do you want from me, huh?" Wyatt asked all of a sudden, storming into the laundry room. I had my back to him, but I could tell that he was really mad. I sighed and put Wuvie down on top of the clothes before turning around.

"What?"

"What do you want from me? Do you want money? Fame? Well guess what? You can't have it! Any of it!" He asked me. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Because this is all mine. This house, this laundry room, that washing machine. It's mine, all mine." He was pointing and waving his arms like a mad person. I just stayed quiet.

"These clothes are mine. That car parked outside is mine. Mine, mine, mine. I worked hard for them. I do what I love and I'm good at it." He finally stopped and took a breath. That is until he saw Wuvie. His eyes narrowed as he fast-walked over to me and reached behind me, pulling Wuvie with him.

"This is mine!" He yelled stepping back. I gasped and took a step forward.

"No he's not! He's mine!" I yelled back. I stepped up to him and tried to grab Wuvie from him, but he moved the bear away from me and then held it over his head. Which was way too high for me to actually reach.

"He's mine I've had him since I was a baby!" He said.

"Nuh uh! He's mine. Mom gave him to me!" I yelled. I know I'm way too old to be overdramatic about a stuffed animal, but he meant the world to me. I took really good care of him for a reason.

"How did she give it to you if he's mine?"

"Obviously he's not yours or I wouldn't have him!" I yelled back, jumping up to try and get him. It didn't work. "Give him back!"

"No! He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!" I yelled, jumping up again and successfully grabbing Wuvie's bottom half. I yanked him down, but Wyatt had a good hold of him.

"Leave it alone!" Wyatt yelled, tugging it back.

"You leave him alone. He's mine. Now, give it back!" I yelled tugging him back. At this point we were having an all out tug-a-war with poor little Wuvie.

"No way!"

"Stop it Wyatt, you're going to rip him!" I yelled. He tugged at it one last time and a loud ripping noise could be heard. We both fell back on our butts and were showered with the snow-fall of white stuffing. I gasped and picked up some of the fluffy stuffing. Tears flooded to my eyes as I looked down beside me and saw the mangled remains of Wuvie.

"You ripped him!" I muttered. I was in shock.

"Me? you were the one that kept tugging at it." He said, brushing off the stuffing from his lap like it was nothing but dirt. I stood up and picked up the ripped bear and took a deep breath. I was a couple of seconds away from crying. I know it sounded so stupid to cry over a silly old bear, but when that bear was your only friend all through elemetary school, it's not so stupid.

"Great, now there's a big mess." Wyatt said. I was looking at him. My back was to him, but I could tell that he was standing up. "I'll just get Carla to clean it up later."

That did it. He sounded like he could care less about what he just did. I turned around and looked at him in disbelief. I let the tears fall as I glared at him. He looked down at me, shocked. I guess he didn't think that I would actually cry in front of him. I wouldn't have either, but this was crossing the line.

"Oh come on. It's just a stupid bear." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and giving me a bored look. I shook my head.

"You're such an asshole." I said. "I hate you." I muttered, throwing Wuvie's remains on the floor and shoving past Wyatt, out of the laundry room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so what did you guys think? Poor Wuvie. I killed him. It had to be done though. So go on and leave me your thoughts. I want to know what you guys thought about this chapter.<strong>


	9. That's a Duck

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update this story in a couple of weeks. It's not my fault though. I swear. My lap top and its charger decided to get in a fight...Needless to say the charger lost and now I have a useless computer. But fear not my lovely friends, I ordered a replacement charger already. The problem? It won't get here for another two weeks or so. Apperently it takes a month to ship something to the U.S from China. So as soon as I get it, the updates will come weekly again. Till then we'll all just have to be patient.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: That's a Duck.<span>

**Before:**

_"You ripped him!" I muttered. I was in shock._

_"Me? You were the one that kept tugging at it." He said, brushing off the stuffing from his lap like it was nothing but dirt. I stood up and picked up the ripped bear and took a deep breath. I was a couple of seconds away from crying. I know it sounded so stupid to cry over a silly old bear, but when that bear was your only friend all through elementary school, it's not so stupid._

_"Great, now there's a big mess." Wyatt said. I wasn't looking at him. My back was to him, but I could tell that he was standing up. "I'll just get Carla to clean it up later."_

_That did it. He sounded like he could care less about what he just did. I turned around and looked at him in disbelief. I let the tears fall as I glared at him. He looked down at me, shocked. I guess he didn't think that I would actually cry in front of him. I wouldn't have either, but this was crossing the line._

_"Oh come on. It's just a stupid bear." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and giving me a bored look. I shook my head._

_"You're such an asshole." I said. "I hate you." I muttered, throwing Wuvie's remains on the floor and shoving past Wyatt, out of the laundry room._

**Now:**

**Sam's POV**

"I can't do this anymore Bubbah," I said into the phone. I had called Troy as soon as I heard Wyatt go to bed. It was about two in the morning. It's been about three days since the actual fight, but I haven't been able to get a hold of Troy. I kept calling at the wrong time. It was a little hard to get my hands on the house phone since I've been avoiding Wyatt. I haven't even left my room. Carla brings me food and I just shower really early before anyone wakes up. Kody came back. Apparently, he had gone on a road trip to Vegas with his friends. Now, he's back and as creepy as ever.

"_What do you mean Squirt?_" Troy asked, worriedly.

"I don't like it here. He's not like I imagined him at all." I said. Initially, I had this painted picture of who Wyatt was. In my mind, Wyatt was this sweet caring guy who loved animals and when I would tell him about me he would be so happy that he would want to tell the world. Obviously, I was wrong, very wrong.

"_Well of course not. Nobody is like the person we imagined them to be._" Troy said, "_Besides, you and I both know that you have a wild imagination._"

"I do not." I said. I took offense in that. My imagination wasn't _that_ wild.

"_Yes you do, but that's not important right now._"

"Then what is?"

"_The reason you don't like it there._" Troy said. So I told him everything. I told him about the rehearsal, Bertha and the fight. By the end of the whole story Bree had joined in on the conversation.

"_He killed Wuvie?_" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he yanked on him too hard and we ended up tearing him down the middle. His stuffing was everywhere." I said, wiping at my eyes. It was still a sore subject for me.

"_Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry._"

"It's alright. I shouldn't even be crying over a stuffed animal. I'm too old to be into that sort of thing." I said with a heavy sigh. It's not like I didn't know I had a weird obsession with my teddy bear. I just didn't really care about that little detail.

"_He was your best friend, of course you can be sad about it._" Ah Bree, ever the sweetheart. Didn't make me feel any better though. "_Isn't there a way to get him fixed?_"

I sighed. "I think so. Besides, it's too late. When I went out to go get his parts the laundry room had been cleaned up already. Wyatt must have told Carla to throw them away."

"_I'm sorry kiddo, I guess it's for the best._" Troy said. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was a little pissed off. I didn't want him to be mad though. I just wanted to hear my big brother's calm voice.

"So have you heard from mom yet?" I asked, changing the subject. Hopefully, that spark of inspiration that made her go to Milan stayed ignited. I didn't want to hear that she tried calling me and I didn't answer so now she has the whole army looking for me. Cause she would do that. Trust me, the day I found Troy, our apartment building was littered with cops, search and rescue teams and what I'm assuming was an FBI agent. You know, if the dark glasses and jacket that said 'FBI' on it were anything to go by.

"_No, not yet. You still have time, but you should get a replacement phone just in case. You know how she can be._"

"Yeah I know. Don't worry I am. I haven't really been able to. It doesn't really matter though. I don't think I'll be staying here."

"_You sure about that, Squirt?_"

"Yes…no. I don't know." I sighed. I've sighed too much since I've been here.

"_Alright, look, I wouldn't usually do this considering the fact that I'm really hating this guy right now, __**but**__ he is your dad so I say you just stick it out and see if you can find some common ground with him._"

"Do I have to?"

"_No. You don't have to, but I know you. If you come home now you're going to regret it later on._"

"No I wouldn't."

"_Yes you would and you know why?_"

"Why?"

"_Because you are not a quitter. Ever since I met you, you've never quit something because it got hard._"

"I quit the drums." I mumbled.

"_Yeah, you said it, but you didn't really. I hear you trying to play in your music room in the morning._"

"You can hear that? Ugh, we need to get our money back from that boob that said those walls were sound proof."

"_Really Sam? That's what you get out of all of that?_"

"Yeah, considering the fact that you brought up my biggest fail."

"_Oh come on, it wasn't that big._" Troy said before Bree added, "_It's not a fail at all!_"

"Yeah it was. My hands have no rhythm what so ever."

"_Look, sweetie, what Troy over here is trying to say is that this is really a once in a lifetime opportunity to do this. Not many people get to say that they found their long lost father and that they actually had a fairytale ending. Don't pass this chance up just because it got a little ruff._"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"_Of course I'm right. Just go out there and find some common ground._"

"Common ground like what?"

"_I don't know. Wuvie belonged to him first, right?_"

"Technically, yes."

"_Well then share stories about that._"

"I don't wanna talk about Wuvie. Especially not with his murderer."

"_Fine then, talk about the drums._"

"That sounds better. Though I don't know how he'll take knowing his own kid didn't get his awesome drumming genes."

"_Don't worry, kid. He'll love you. Just be yourself._"

"Okay." We stayed quiet for a bit. I heard some weird sounds on their side that sound a lot like kissing and as much fun as it is to listen to my big brother make out with his girlfriend I decided to put an end to it. "Soooo, what have you guys been up to?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"How is she doing?" Trey asked Wyatt as the band made their way towards the restaurant. They had just finished another interview and had the rest of the day off. So they decided to do their after interview ritual; lunch.

"I don't know." Wyatt said, offhandedly. Trey and Blake looked over at him, shock clearly written on their faces. Wyatt quickly noticed. "What?"

"You don't know how your own kid is doing?" Trey asked. "Is she even alive?"

"Of course she's alive."

"How do you know that?" Blake asked as they made their way into the building. The hostess quickly guided them to a secluded booth in the back as requested by Chris.

"I have my ways." Wyatt said, crossing his arms over his chest. Trey and Blake both gave him a look of skepticism.

Wyatt sighed. "I stand outside of her door and practically beg her to make some kind of noise so that I know she's still breathing."

"Why not just try talking to her?" Blake asked as the waitress gave them their menus.

"Because she locked herself in her room and refuses to come out."

"Well can you blame her? You were a complete jackass to her!" Trey stated.

"I did not! She was acting like a little kid."

"Yeah, maybe because her father was acting like an immature bast-"

"Okay, enough!" Chris interrupted in annoyance. "It doesn't matter how either of you acted. What's done is done. Just go home and apologize to her."

"Why the hell would I do that and why the fuck do you care?" Wyatt shot back. They weren't usually so mean to each other, but Wyatt was fed up with getting blamed for their fight. Even if it really _was_ his fault.

"Hey don't get bitchy with me, big brother." Chris said, never once looking up from his blackberry. "And I don't care, but for the last couple of days you've been walking around like a kicked puppy. If this stupid little fight bugs you so much why not make it right?"

"Okay and how do you suggest I do that _little_ brother?"

"Do what men were born to do." Chris started, finally looking up from his phone. "Beg, plead, and buy her presents until she forgives you."

Trey, Blake and Wyatt all looked at him in shock before nodding in agreement.

**Two hours later…**

"Why the hell would I buy a fifteen year old girl a gun?" Wyatt exclaimed as he and the guys drove by stores.

"I don't know. Maybe she wants to shoot someone!" Trey yelled back. "It was just a suggestion. Jeez!"

"Yeah, a stupid one!"

"Well whatever! You think of something then!"

"What about a guitar?" Blake chimed in, calmly.

"No, because she already has one."

"Actually, she has a little over twenty, but that's not the point. She doesn't have one here." Trey said.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"She told us."

"Something else, please."

"What about a dog!" Trey exclaimed, excitedly.

"No way in hell!"

"Well, fine then."

"Just get her a freaking phone and be done with it!" Chris said, frustrated. He was fed up with their bickering.

"Hey, that's a good idea, you know, since you killed Tony." Trey said.

"I didn't kill Tony." Wyatt muttered. "And it's a phone, who the hell names a phone?"

"Creative and imaginative people like your daughter. Look there's a Verizon right there."

"Fine." Wyatt grumbled as he pulled into the phone store. They all got off and made their way towards the store. That is until Trey caught sight of the store next door. He gasped, grabbing Blake's arm and pulling him towards the other store.

"You get the phone. We'll be right back!" Trey called out as Wyatt and Chris made their way into the store.

"What are they up to now?" Chris mumbled as he picked up a display phone and looked it over.

Wyatt shrugged. "Beats me. You know Trey, he gets amused easily." They looked around for a bit before a perky brunette came up to them. She greeted them and helped them get squared away. It took them all of thirty minutes.

Once outside, Wyatt and Chris quickly spotted Trey and Blake walking towards them, Blake carrying a whole bunch of plastic bags and Trey carrying a medium sized box.

"What the hell is that?" Chris asked Trey as soon as they were within speaking distance.

"A present." Was all he said before following Blake to the trunk and placing the box inside. When everything was packed up they all got into the car and drove off back to Wyatt's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

_Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it  
>If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it<br>I may be skinny at times but I'm fat for the rhymes  
>Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it<br>Well isn't it delicious crazy way that I'm kissin'  
>This baby listen to this don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'<br>Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in  
>But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see<br>_

I sang along to the song as I danced around the kitchen. Jason Mraz was my favorite singer in the world. Well besides my dear uncle Chrissie. I loved all of his songs, but Geek in the Pink was by far the best. I had gotten off the phone a couple of minutes before and I was sort of hungry. Sitting around doing nothing seriously gets you hungry. I was in luck too. Wyatt wasn't here and Carla was out for the day.

_I don't care what you might think about me  
>You'll get by without me if you want<br>Well,I could be the one to take you home  
>Baby we could rock the night alone<br>If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
>But sugar don't forgetin' what you already know<br>That I could be the one to turn you on  
>We could be the talk across the town<br>Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
>You might regret what you let slip away<em>

_like the geek in the pink (do do do...)_  
><em>well like the geek in the pink, yeah (geek in the pink)<em>

I was dancing around getting the ingredients to make my famous chicken alfredo which really wasn't that famous. I was already frying the chicken. I just needed to get the pasta going. I grabbed a box of pasta and opened it while I danced over to the stove. I poured the pasta in and stirred it up a bit.

_Well my relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody  
>But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her<br>Because she fall in love too often that's what the matter  
>At least when i'm talking about it keep a pattern of flattery and<br>She was starin' through the doorframe, and  
>Eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend<br>Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then  
>Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see<em>

_I don't care what she might think about me  
>She'll get by without me if she wants<br>well, I could be the one to take her home  
>Baby we could rock the night alone<br>If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
>But sugar don't forgettin' what you already know<br>that I could be the one to turn you on  
>We could be the talk across the town<br>Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
>You might regret what you let slip away<em>

_Hey baby look at me go_  
><em>From zero to hero<em>  
><em>You better take it from a geek like me<em>  
><em>Well I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums<em>  
><em>Who wouldn't care if you com...plete them or not<em>

_So what I've got a short attention span_  
><em>A coke in my hand<em>  
><em>Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand<em>  
><em>My hip hop and flip-flops well it don't stop with the light rock<em>  
><em>A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot<em>  
><em>The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm<em>  
><em>Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own<em>  
><em>So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean<em>  
><em>That on the other side the grass is greener<em>

_I don't care what you might think about me_  
><em>You'll get by without me if you want<em>  
><em>I could be the one to take you home<em>  
><em>Baby we could rock the night alone<em>  
><em>If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down<em>  
><em>But sugar don't forgetin' what you already know<em>  
><em>I could be the one to turn you on<em>  
><em>We could be the talk across the town<em>  
><em>Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another<em>  
><em>You might regret what you let slip away<em>  
><em>like the geek in the pink (do do do...)<em>  
><em>I'm the geek in the pink ya'll<em>  
><em>geek is the color for fall<em>  
><em>i'm the geek in the pink<em>  
><em>so i'm the geek ya'll<em>  
><em>in the pink ya'll<em>  
><em>geek is the color for fall<em>  
><em>i'm the geek in the pink<em>

As soon as the song ended I heard clapping which was weird considering the fact that there wasn't suppose to be anyone home, but me. I did a quick 180 hoping to god it wasn't that perv, Kody. He'd been getting on my nerves a lot lately; always checking me out and junk. And he didn't even make it subtle. Now though, would be worse considering the fact that I was only wearing short jean shorts and another wife beater I stole from Wyatt.

Anyways, I turned around and there I saw '_Addiction_' standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Trey and Blake were the ones that were clapping. Wyatt, I noticed was looking pretty nervous and Chris looked as irritated as usual.

"Uncle Trey!" I yelled and ran towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hello my pretty little niece." Trey said, smiling widely. I think he was loving the whole uncle thing. I giggled and turned to Blake.

"Uncle Blake!" I didn't yell that one out cause I was already hugging him and didn't see the point in actually yelling his name.

"'Ello, love." He mumbled, softly. And again, I LOVED his accent.

"What are you making?" Trey asked walking over to the stove. I let go of Blake and turned to look at Trey.

"Chicken Alfredo. You want some?" I asked going over to him and stirring the pasta. "It's almost done."

"Yes, please!" He said, excitedly.

"Trey, we just ate a couple of hours ago." Chris said, exasperated.

"I have a high metabolism." Trey stated, defensively.

"No you don't!"

"Whatever, I can't pass up a home cooked meal, Chrissie you know that."

"You can't pass up _any_ meal." Chris muttered. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Ah, don't listen to him uncle Trey, food is awesome. Especially mine." I said, waving Chris off. I saw him silently glare at me as I went over to one of the cupboards and fished out a strainer. I quickly strained the pasta and brought it back to the stove to mix it with the white sauce. The guys had gathered around the table and were arguing; something about a fish.

"Okay, it's ready." I called out as soon as I had finished mixing everything in. I heard two sets of footsteps running towards before I even finished my sentence. Blake and Trey were standing next to me shoving at each other to get to the plates first. I giggled and stepped back. I didn't want to get trampled by the two-man stampede. I watched as Blake tripped Trey and tried to serve himself some of the pasta. I laughed as I watched them go at it for a bit before calling a truce and helping each other plate the food.

"Hey, kid, uh, Sam, can I talk to you for a sec?" Wyatt said. Somehow, he managed to get really close without me noticing him. He seemed nervous for some reason. Definitely not his usual self. I looked up at him for a moment then nodded. Might as well start making nice now.

"Come on." He said, gently taking my hand and leading me out of the loud kitchen and into my room. He let me walk in first and then came in, closing the door behind me. For a split second I thought he was going to murder me or something, but as fast as that thought came it quickly left. Wyatt wasn't that type of person. No matter how mean he actually was.

I sat down on the bed and watched as he paced back and forth. He had a small, white, plastic bag in his hand. I sat there for a good five minutes, playing with my snakebites before I finally decided to help the guy out and start the conversation.

"So, what's up?" I asked him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at me with wide eyes. I'm guessing he forgot I was there.

"Uh, right. Look I just wanted to…" He stopped mid-sentence. "Look sometimes I can be a little… uptight, and I know that. I just can't help it sometimes. I mean this is my house and I usually get whatever I want because again, this is my house. But that doesn't mean I should've treated you like I did. But it was your fault too. You were testing my patience and I know that we just met, but I'm the adult. I set the rules. You can't just come waltzing in here and expect not to have rules. You're just a kid. I'm the adult though and I shouldn't be fighting with a kid either so I do except responsibility for that, but still-"

"Whoa! Okay. Take a deep breath!" I interrupted his ramblings, because the more he talked the less sense he was making and I was starting to get really lost. I waited for him to take a breath. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I shouldn't have done what I did, but you shouldn't have made me do what I did because it just made a whole mess!" He said, waving his hands around. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him carefully. I was completely lost at this point, but I think in some weird rambling way that was him, apologizing.

"Are you apologizing?" I asked him, confused. My head hurt.

"Yeah, I might not be doing such a great job of it, but you get the gist of it. Right?"

"Uh, Not really. You lost me back at 'uptight'. Can you repeat that?" I said.

"Ugh! You know what I mean!" He shouted, exasperated.

"Uh no actually I don't. All I got from that was that you're a jerk and that it's my fault I got treated like crap by you."

"That's because you were acting like a little brat!" He yelled.

"I was not! And while we're accusing people you were acting _way_ more childish than I was. That says a lot more considering the fact that you're forty!"

"I was only acting like that because I was fed up with your little attitude… and I'm only thirty-one!"

"Oh wow, big difference," I said, sarcastically. "A thirty-one year old acting like a five year old. Classy!"

"See, this is exactly what I mean! That crap right there!" He yelled, pointing his index finger at me.

"It's called sarcasm and I get my 'attitude' from you, you bloody twat!" I yelled, standing up and storming over to the door. I really pissed off now, even my accent was coming out. I swung the door open and was about to walk out, but Wyatt grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Wait!" He called out. I turned and glared at him. I watched as he took a deep breath and let it out. "Did you just call me a 'bloody twat'?"

I shook my head and tried to walk away again, but he stopped me.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He said, more calmly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to treat you the way I did. Even if you were acting bratty. I should be the adult here. So I'm sorry."

I stared at him carefully. I wanted to make sure he actually meant it. I looked into his eyes and knew right then and there that he was really being sincere. I sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry too. I was acting like a bitch and that wasn't fair to you either. I'm used to getting what I want too. I'm sorry about dropping in on you like this and turning your life upside down." I apologized too. I felt bad for giving him crap.

"No, don't apologize for that. If anything you just made my life way more interesting." I heard him sigh.

"Still though, I'm sorry."

"Look, I'm new to all of this. I've never had kids. So I'm a little unprepared for this. Just know that I'm trying my best here. I may not always get it right."

"Yeah, I know. I'll try harder too. I just sort of use to being around people that know how I am. This is really different for me. Oh, and I'm also sorry for scaring away the nanny. In my defense though, I didn't know she would freak out like that." I said, looking down at that last part. I heard him chuckle softly.

"That _was_ pretty funny. She ran out of their pretty fast." He said. I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me. I smiled back at him. "And hey, if my kid can scare off a supposed 'fearless army woman' then I have to be pretty proud."

I giggled and shook my head. He could be sweet at times.

"Okay, I promise to try harder at this 'dad' stuff, if you promise to be more patient with me." He stated. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay, I promise." I said, nodding. He smiled down at me. When all that was said and done we just stood there in silence.

"So..." I said, breaking the silence.

"So..." He repeated. "Oh! I got you something."

I watched in confusion as he walked over to the dresser and picked up the discarded bag. he brought it over to me, since I went and back down on the bed and handed it to me. I took it hesitantly and noticed that the bad had a 'Verizon' logo on it. I opened it up and pulled out the black box inside. I opened the box and saw a brand new iPhone nestled in the middle.

"You got me a new phone?" I asked, surprised.

"Uh, yeah, you know, since I killed your other one...Tony." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I got everything transferred for you; pictures, contacts, music, everything."

I stared at him for a moment, still in shock, before jumping up and running over to him. This was the nicest thing he'd actually done for me since I got there.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his torso and hugging him tightly. He stiffened for a second before awkwardly wrapping his arms around me. I pulled away and the awkward silence came back.

"So..." He said this time.

"So..." I repeated, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Sam, Wyatt, come here!" Trey's voice floated in, effectively breaking the silence. Perfect timing too. This was about as much awkward-ness as I could take in one life time.

"He's really having fun being an uncle." Wyatt stated, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Is he always this... giddy?" I asked, smiling.

"Not always. I think he got into some sugar before the interviews." I giggled and shook my head.

"You guys, come on!" Trey exclaimed again. Wyatt shook his head and sighed. I giggled.

"Come on, he'll probably come drag us out if we don't go out there." He said, rolling his eyes and walking to the door. He held it open for me as I grabbed the phone from the box and shoved it into my front pocket. As soon as I walked out of the room I heard the door close and Wyatt's heavy footsteps behind me as I made my way into the living room.

Once in the living room, the first thing I saw was Trey and Blake standing in front of something round. Trey had on a wide smile and Blake a warm one. Chris must've left already since I didn't see him anymore.

"What's going on?" I asked them, curiously.

"We got you a present!" Trey exclaimed. That's when I heard a soff 'quack'. I raised an eyebrow at them in question.

"What was that?" I asked, slowly.

"Yeah, what the hell was that?" Wyatt asked from behind me.

"Sam's present." Blake stated, shrugging. I smiled slightly and took a step forward.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Samantha Ariana Harley, my favoritest niece in the world. For you we got..." Trey stated in a really formal voice before moving to the side with a flurry of his hands, to reveal a medium-sized pet pen. Blake had moved along with Trey so it was like I had just won a prize or something. I took a couple more steps forward and gasped. There nestled in what looked like yellow confetti were four black and yellow ducklings.

"Oh My Lanta! Duckies!" I exclaimed as I ran towards the pet pen. Gently, I picked one of ducklings up and held it close to my chest. I slowly turned back around and smiled up at both my uncles. This was by far _the_ best gift I've ever gotten.

"Thank you Uncle Blake, Uncle Trey." I said, carefully hugging each of them without hurting the duckling. "They're so cute!"

"You're welcome, kiddo." "You're welcome, love."

They both said at the same time.

"Isn't he cute, Wyatt?" I asked him. Wyatt was just standing there, staring at my hands.

"That's a duck." He stated.

"Yeah, a ducky." Trey answered, smiling.

"It's a duck." Wyatt said again.

"I think we've established that already." Blake said, looking at Wyatt weirdly.

"Why is it in my house?"

"Because it's a present for Sam." Trey said, with a shurg. I watched them silently as I petted the little black and yellow duckling. He gave a soft quack and I giggled.

All three men looked at me. Trey and Blake smiled at me. Wyatt on the other hand looked like he was just realizing something.

"Oh, no. No,no,no." He said, shaking his head. I looked at him in confusion. "We're not having ducks live here."

"Oh come on Wyatt," Blake said. I guess he sae my smile fade.

"No! No ducks!"

"Please, Wyatt. I mean come on." I said. I held th educkling up a bit and cooed, "Look at his little face!"

"No, Sam. I'm sorry, but I don't want any animals here." Wyatt said, shaking his head.

"Oh come on, Wy." Trey said, slinging an arm around Wyatt's shoulders. "Let the kid have some pets."

"Yeah, Wy. Let the kid have some pets!" I said, smiling sweetly.

"No and that's final." He said, before walking into the kitchen. I looked at Trey and Blake and smiled sadly.

"Thanks anyway, guys. This was really sweet." I said, putting the duckling back in it's pen.

"Hold on a sec." Blake said. "Let me talk to him."

"I don't think that'll make a difference." I said. Wyatt was a lot like me. Stubborn. He wasn't going to budge.

"Just let me try." He stated, walking over to the kitchen. I stood there, looking down at the ducklings and sighed.

"Don't worry, kiddo, Blakey over there can be really persuasive when he wants to be." Trey said, petting one of the ducklings.

"Yeah..." I said, simply.

"Hey so what are you going to name them?"

"Uh, I don't know." I replied. We stood there quietly, watching them interact with each other.

All four ducklings looked exactly a like. The only thing I had to go on was the fact that they all seemed to have different personalities. One duckling was just sitting there, relaxing, watching the other three. Another one was going around, nudging the other two as if to annoy them. The third, was trying to get out of the pen. He tried jumping out a couple of times and when that didn't work he used the first duckling as a step ladder. He climbed onto the first one's back and then jumped off, successfully getting out of the pen and falling right into Trey's waiting hands. When Trey put him back in, the last and final one waddle over to him and did some weird wing flutter that made it seem like he was scolding him.

All in all, they sort of reminded me of that really old show; The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The first one was definitely, Michealangelo. The poker would be Rafael. The smart little ducky that jumped out of the pet pen was definitely Donatello and that would make the last one Leonardo; the leader. I looked at Trey and smiled.

"I know what I'm going to name them." I announced. He looked at me in curiosity. "That one is Leonardo, that's Donatello, he's Rafael." I said, pointing at each one respectively. I picked up Michealangelo and cooed, "And this little munchkin here is Michealangelo."

"Ninja turtles!" Trey said, excitedly. "I used to love that show!"

"I know, Troy got me into it." I said, giggling. At least he got it. I took Michealangelo and sat on the single's couch, drapping my legs over the arm rest. I let Mikey sit on my stomach and just watched him waddle around and quack softly. Trey got the other three and was trying to make them learn some tricks. I started poking Mikey in the chest not roughly or anything just enough to make him quack. I loved his little quack.

"Sam?" Blake called me all of a sudden. I looked over at him and saw him standing behind a grumbling Wyatt.

"Yeah?" I asked him, curiously.

"Wyatt has something to tell you." He said, pushing Wyatt towards me. I looked up at him.

"I thought about it and decided that... you can keep the ducks." Wyatt said, mumbling the last part. I smiled and jumped up, being careful of not dropping Mikey.

"Yay! Thank you!" I exclaimed, running towards him and hugging him with one arm. He hugged me again with the same stiff, awkward, hug he did before.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, walking back into the kitchen. The guys smiled at me and I smiled back at them.

"Thanks uncle Blake." I said, wrapping an arm around his torso.

"Don't worry about it, love. He's a big softy at heart. You just have to know how to handle him." He gave me a quick squeez and walked back into the kitchen. Trey put the other three TMNT's back in their play pen and went to the kitchen, softly mussing my hair on his way. I smiled and looked down at Mikey.

"Looks like you get to stay, Mikey." I cooed at him. I sat back on the couch and settled back into my original position before continuing to poke Mikey in his soft chest. After a good ten minutes I settled for just running my fingers up and down his little body from his black little head to his light yellow tushy. Eight minutes and a soft quack later I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Trey yelled as he, Blake and Wyatt made their way out of the kitchen. They had been eating and laughing since Wyatt had said yes to the ducks. Now, it was about one in the morning and they were arguing about who was most liked amoung their girl fan base.

"I kid you not my friend. It says so right here on _Google_." Blake said, smiling and shaking his head. "I am the most liked member of Addiction."

"There's gotta be a mistake or something." Trey said, taking Blake's phone and re-reading the poll results. They had stopped to see what the answer was. When Trey finally decided that there was no point in arguing he and Wyatt each gave Blake twenty dollars. They had initially placed a bet and they lost.

"Thank you, kind gentlemen." He said as the three men continued their walk. They walked into the living room and stopped short. There on the couch was Sam's sleeping form. She had her legs thrown over the side and her arms wrapped loosely around her stomach. From a closer look, they could see a small balck and yellow duckling nestled in the warmth of her arms, sleeping.

"She's like an animal whisperer." Trey said, shaking his head. They finally made it to the door and said their goodbyes.

As soon as Trey and Blake left, Wyatt walked back over to Sam and shook his head. This kid was really going to be the death of him. She had already gotten him to keep four ducklings even though he hated animals. Shaking those thoughts from his head, Wyatt took the duckling from her arms and gently placed it back in it's pen. He covered the top up with a netted top and secured it before going back to Sam.

He picked her small frame up and carried her bridal-style to her room. Using one hand, Wyatt pulled back the covers of the bed and carefully laid her down in it. He pulled out her new phone and placed it on the counter next to the bed. He didnt want a repeat of the previous phone's death. He pulled the covers back over her small body, but not before actually taking in her outfit. She was wearing one of his wife beaters again. Wyatt smiled and shook his head. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get those back anytime soon.

Wyatt covered her up and made sure she was properly tucked in. He looked at his daughter's sleeping form. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to do kiss her. Nothing sexual, just her forehead or her temple maybe. He guessed his fatherly instincts were kicking in. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, thought about it, then stopped. It still felt too weird. Shaking his head, Wyatt straightened up and left the room, turning off the light as he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again, thanks for reading. Just wanted to get this out there cause I know you guys have been waiting for a bit. The ending is a little wonky just cause I was in a hurry to get this out. I didnt know how to finish it. Review though. I would really love to hear what you guys think so far. Oh and since for some strange reason I couldn't add this up at the beginning of the chapter so I'll put it in here.<strong>

**Wall of Awesomeness**

darkhk- Some people just don't need stuffed friends. Others do. :P I wasn't really satisfied with the nanny part either, but I thought it was still kinda funny. Hope your question was answered in this chappie.

Lizardmomma- Thank you for the corrections. I tried looking up the army lingo online, but all I kept coming up with was marching songs. So thank you, that was really helpful. I'll try and change that as soon as I get my lap top up and running again.

Babycakes10121- I updated, yay! :P Thanks for reviewing. I like your profile pic, btw. Random, I know.

**Ooh and real quick if you guys want to know the titles of the songs that I'm using, let me know and I'll start to list them and the artist down here after the chapter. So let me know. :P Oh and one more thing. Don't be afraid to tell me about any mistakes I made with spelling and stuff. I try to spell check and re-read these to see if I dropped any words, but I miss a lot of them. I'll try to go back and fix the other chapters as well. This story is completely unbate'd or whatever. The only other person that reads these chapters before they get posted is my younger sister and sometimes she misses dropped words too. Okay with that said and done... Go on and REVIEW!**


	10. Yogurtland

**Hello once again people. This chapter is gonna have a lot of father/daughter bonding so have fun reading. And cause for some reason I can't do the wall of awesomeness up here look for it down at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, but the plot and the O.C's. If I did I would die a happy woman. *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

_So what we get drunk, so what we smoke weed, we're just having fun, we don't care who sees. _

I heard a faint beat coming from beside me. I was still half asleep, but the song was getting clearer to me.

_So what we go out, that's how it's supposed to be, Living young and wild and free._

It took me a whole minute to realize that it was my phone, ringing. I shot up to a sitting position on the bed and looked around. I didn't know how I got there or when I even fell asleep, but I wasn't really worried about that. I was more interested in my phone's ringtone. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and slid the answer bar without checking the caller id.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hi, sweetpea!" _That voice. That voice was scarily familiar.

"Mom?" I exclaimed. I'm sure my eyes bugged out of their sockets too.

"_Hey sweetie. How are you?" _She asked in a very cheery tone. I was speechless.

"Hey, mom. I'm good, how about you?" I whispered. I didn't know how loud I had yelled before and I didn't want anyone coming in all of a sudden.

"_I'm great. I've gotten a lot of work done." _She said in her usual bright tone. You know I usually hate how she's so perky, espically in the mornings, but right now I missed it.

"That's good. How's Milan?" I asked her.

"_It's great. You know I love coming here." _She said. "_Why__ are you whispering?"_

"I'm not. Uh, well I am. I just don't want to wake anybody up." I quickly said. I looked around and checked the alarm clock on the stand. It was only ten o'clock. I'm pretty sure that Carla was already here. "What time is it over there, anyway?"

"_Oh, who knows. You know I don't like clocks in here when I work._" She said in a dismissive tone. I shook my head. Of course she didn't.

"Yeah, I know you. So did you get any great outfits done? Anything that Skye can wear?"

"_Yes. Everything is wearable by my daughter's alter ego. Just as long as she doesn't mind some pink and yellow._"

"Sorry, but I think she'll pass on that." I said, making a disgusted face."Make it black and purple and we're in business."

"_Alright, fine. But don't say I didn't try to make you girly. I've done everything I can to make you girly._" I laughed.

"Just because I don't like girly colors, doesn't mean I'm not girly." I said, giggling. This woman and her dramatics."Plus, I wear most of what you create. Calm down."

"_Calm down te voy a dar a ti, vas a ver." _That made me laugh harder. She was usually an english speaker, she prefered her British accent over her Spanish one, but when she was joking around, she can really sound Mexican. She was laughing along with me and right there and then I saw much I really missed her. Her laugh was soft and sort of musical. I loved it. "_So how's everything at home?_"

"Uh, they're good. A little slow, but good none the less." I lied through my teeth. I hadn't called home since I landed in San Franscisco.

"_Where's Bella?_" She asked me, curiously.

"Uh, why do you ask?"

"_She's usually the loudest one in the bunch. She's too spoiled._"

"Oh, uh. Suzie came early today and took them out. She loves them, you know that." Suzie was the little twelve-year-old girl that lived on the floor below us. Her parents were hard core business associates so they're never home. And since she's alone with her nanny most of the time she asked if she could take my dogs out for a daily walk. Just so she won't go alone. New York isn't always a safe city.

"_Oh, okay. So have you finished your last song?_" She asked. Some times, she could be a little too gullible.

"No, not yet. I got some lyrics down, but nothing really solid just yet." I said, picking at the comforter.

"_Oh, well maybe you just need a change of scenery._"

"Yeah, maybe. So, is there any reason why you called?"

"_Jeez, can't I just call you and say hi?_" She asked. I know what I asked sounded rude, but that's how mom and I joke around. She knows I'm not serious.

"No, because you never do." I said with a chuckle.

"_I just called to check on things. I had one of my feelings._"

"Oh, well don't worry mom. Everything's fine on this end." I reasured her. Her 'feelings' were just gut feelings that something was wrong. She was almost never right. She gets a feeling about something and it turns out to be nothing. Troy and I know better than to ignore her though. She gets really clingy and paranoid. So we just humour her.

"_Okay, I'm probably going to be here for another couple of weeks so just let everyone know alright?_" I opened my mouth to reply, but stopped short when I heard what sounded like a door opening and closing. Wyatt was up.

"Uh, yeah okay mom. Listen I have to go." I started whispering again. I didn't know if he was outside or what.

"_Why are you whispering again?_" I heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards my room.

"I'm not, your phone is probably acting stupid, but listen I _really_ have to go now." I said in a rush. The footsteps were getting closer.

"_Okay, okay I get it. You don't want to talk to your mom. I'll let you go._"

"Mom it's not that. Never that. It's just that I have to get ready for a Skye thing that I'm doing. So I can't really talk right now, but I'll call you later, okay?"

"_Alright sweet pea. Take care. TTFN!_"

"Ta-ta for now!" I said, giggling. "Bye, mom, love you."

"_Bye, love you too darling._" As soon as I hung up, the footsteps stopped at my door. I quickly laid back down and pretended to be asleep. Whoever was outside hesitated or thought twice about coming in and left instead. As soon as the footsteps were gone I sat back up and let out a loud breath. That was too close. I sat there and stared at my phone. One minute. One minute and I already missed her like crazy. She was my best friend. Sighing, I pushed the covers off of me and stood up. No point in staying in bed. I was hungry anyway. I went to the mirror and fixed my hair a bit before walking out and going to the kitchen. Stopping to check on the ducklings on my way.

When I got there, Wyatt was already sitting there, clad in some dark grey sweats and a white wife beater. You know I never understood why they called it a 'wife beater'. Did the person that created them beat his wife or something? Anyway, Wyatt was there, eating his usual. I noticed though that neither Kody nor Carla were here.

"Hey." I said, walking in. He jumped a bit at my voice. I'm guessing he was really deep in thought.

"Oh, hey." He said, smiling up at me. "Uh, I made you breakfast." He added, getting up and serving me, my favorite breakfast; corn flakes with bananas, three spoonfuls of sugar and soda on the side.

"Oh cool, thank you." He even brought me a spoon and stuff. I popped a spoonful of cereal into my mouth and chewed it slowly. I watched as Wyatt sat back down and kept eating. We sat there in silence for a bit. Not uncomfortable, just silent.

"So," He said after a moment. "What's _your_ favorite color?"

"It's a tie between purple and black." I said, smiling. I took a sip of my coke. "When did you get that tattoo?" I asked, pointing at his right inner forearm. It was of a 'dark mark', you know like the death eaters from those old Harry Potter books. He looked down at his forearm and smirked.

"Back when I was seventeen. I was secretly obsessed with the Harry Potter books." He answered.

"Aw, I used to love those books. Troy used to read them to me when I was younger." I said. "So you're a death eater?"

"Uh, not really, but I didn't think that a thunder bolt would look too manly on me." He said with a chuckle. I giggled softly.

"Is that real?" He asked me, pointing to my left inner forearm. I had a temporary tattoo of a purple star that was outlined in black. I had to re-apply it every couple of weeks.

"No," I said with a sigh. "Mom wouldn't let me get a real one."

"Well that's good."

"What do you mean?"

"You're too young to be getting permanently marked."

"You sound just like mom." I said, rolling my eyes. "She's okay with letting me get random piercings but she freaks out when I mention the word 'tattoo'. Besides, you're one to talk. You got yours when you were seventeen. That's just a year older than I am now."

"Yeah, but I was stupid and childish, _and _I got in a lot of trouble for it… and your fifteen, now. I saw your birth certificate." He said. "Anyway, why did you get those?" He asked, pointing at my lower lip. I poked my tongue out and flicked them before answering.

"I had this boyfriend who was like _the_ sexiest skater I'd ever met and he had snake bites. I loved them so much that I got them too." I explained, thinking back to my first boyfriend.

"You had a boyfriend?" He asked me. His tone was weird. I couldn't really place it, but he sounded just like Troy when I told him about my first boyfriend; nervous.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I've had a couple. Nothing too serious though." I could see him visibly relax and sigh after I said that. "Do you have any piercings?"

"I used to." He said. By this time we had finished eating, so I stood up and picked up our dishes and started washing them.

"Where?" I asked, from my place in front of the sink. Next thing I knew, he was standing next to me, drying.

"Places that are better left unannounced." He said, putting away the plates.

"Oh, ew." I said, quietly. I didn't want to know what he pierced. He chuckled.

"Nothing like that. Get your mind out of the gutter." He said, flicking me with some water. I laughed and shoving him a little. It didn't do much good, he didn't move at all. "I pierced my ears when I was nineteen, it looked so stupid. I thought it was cool though. I let them close a year later."

"Huh, I can't picture you with pierced ears."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I let them close." I finished the last of the dishes and handed it over for him to dry. "You wanna hang out in the living room?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Sure," He put the last cup away and led me towards the living room. He sat down on the couch facing the T.V and I sat in the single's couch next to it so that we could look at each other. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. It was kind of cold now.

"Okay, so ask me." He said, leaning back in his seat.

"Ask you what?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"You said you wanted to ask me some questions." He explained.

"Oh right. Uh, do you have any pets?" I asked him.

"No, I don't have time for them."

"Have you ever had a pet?"

"Yeah, a cat named shadow." He said, nodding.

"What happened to him?…her?...him?" I asked.

"_She_ got out and got lost. Chris and I looked for her for almost a year." He said, smiling sadly. Aw, who knew he had a soft spot for cats.

"That sucks," I said, softly. "I had a bunny once. He looked exactly like Thumper from Bambi. So I named him Thumper. He acted like a dog, it was so cute."

"I never really liked rabbits."

"Huh, well that makes two of you." I said and when he looked at me funny I added, "One day Troy took me to the park to meet some of his friends so I put Thumper on a leash and took him with me. When we got there, this guy made fun of me because I had a bunny on a leash. So I told him to fuck off, which pissed him off. He made his Rottweiler lunge at Thumper, got a hold of him too. The dog started shaking his head and thumping Thumper on the ground. So I tried to get him out of his grip, but it didn't work. The pulling and tugging broke his neck and when the dog finally let go of Thumper, he bit me instead. He bit me so hard that he broke my wrist."

"Oh my god!" Wyatt looked at me in shock. "What happened though, to the guy I mean?"

"Nothing, well Troy was sitting on a bench with his friends so after a couple of women saw what was happening they sent their husbands to help me while they called Troy and the police. It took Troy and four other guys to get the dog off of me while Troy's friends restrained the dog's owner. He was trying to run. The police showed up and arrested the owner, but he got off with two hundred hours of community service. The dog was 'humanely euthanized'."

"That's it? Community service? They should have locked him up. He sicked his dog on you!" He started getting worked up. He actually sounded mad. "How old were you anyway?"

"I was about nine? I think…yeah around there." I said, unsure. I don't remember much besides the whole dog attack thing. "I still have the scar." I held out my right wrist to him. He looked down at it and just stared at it for awhile. I saw him swallow before he looked back at me.

"How bad did it hurt?" He asked me. I pulled my arm back and rested it against my stomach. I don't know why, but the way he was looking at it made me a little self-conscious. So I hid it between my knees and my stomach.

"Uh, I don't really remember to tell you the truth. I just remember the attack itself and my irrational fear of Rottweilers." I said, sporting a small smile. Wyatt shook his head.

"It's not irrational. A Rottweiler viciously attacked you." He said sternly. This time I shook my head.

"The dog only attacked because of the owner. He was just doing what he was raised to do; listening to his owner. If I had it my way, the guy would've been humanely euthanized."

"You really love dogs don't you?" He asked me. I nodded, smiling.

"I cried for a week after Troy told me about the dog." I said, chuckling softly. "It wasn't his fault he had a crappy owner. All he did was love him."

"Wow, well at least you got over that fear, right?"

"Kind of, I'm still kind of sensitive around them. Not necessarily scared, just very cautious. What about you though, any weird fears?"

"None that I know of, sorry. I do have a weird obsession with cherry coke though, or so they tell me. I don't see it as an obsession really." He said.

"You do have a lot of coke in the fridge." I said, giggling. "And you drink it with everything."

"You just ate cereal with cherry coke." He said, pointing at me. I laughed.

"Yeah, but I actually have a reason for that."

"Yeah, and what would that reason be?" He asked, skeptically.

"Milk makes my mouth dry." I said, smugly. He looked at me with an 'are you kidding me' expression. I started laughing.

"I didn't say it was a _good_ reason." He shook his head and laughed with me. When we finally calmed down I asked him another question.

"How old were you when you and mom started dating?" I already knew, but I wanted to know how much I had to do to get mom and him back together.

"Uh, about fourteen. She was an eighth grader that year." He said. "I bumped into her on my way to football practice."

"Ahh, football player, huh?" I said. He smiled.

"Yeah, varsity captain all four years."

"You got into varsity your first year there?"

"Yeah, you know you sound a little too surprised for my liking." He said crossing his arms. I smiled and started laughing.

"No, it's just that it's rare for a freshman to get onto any varsity team."

"Uh huh, speaking of school, shouldn't you be in it?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm on break."

"In may? Yeah right. Try again."

"I'm homeschooled."

"Who's your teacher?" He asked, skeptically.

"Usually it's Miss. Natalie, but she had to visit her sick grandma in Oregon, so Aunt Rosie was teaching me, but now she's going away on a cruise with Uncle Roland so I have a couple of months off." He looked at me weirdly.

"Gracie has a sister?" He asked me. This time I looked at him weirdly. "I mean I know she had a brother, Reid, I think, but not that she had a sister."

"Oh! You mean Aunt Rosie? No, she's not blood. She and my mom have been best friends since I was like one. Well them and my other aunt, Katy."

"Oh, okay." He said, nodding. "How is Reid?"

"He's good. He and his family went on a vacation to Disneyworld a little while ago."

"Family? Does he still have all the tattoos and piercings?"

"Yup, his wife loves rockers. His son, Joshua, has a cute little Mohawk."

"Wow, who would've thought. Reid was always a player. He had a different girlfriend every time I saw him."

"Yeah, he got Aunt Megan pregnant a little over a year after they started dating. He was so happy that he proposed. They've been together ever since."

"Wow." He said, looking at his watch.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" I asked him. I wasn't mad or anything just a little disappointed.

"No, not yet, but I wanted to see if you wanted to do something." He said, looking up at me. I smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, sure. Did you have something in mind?"

"Uh, I don't know, wanna get some frozen yogurt?" He said.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just get ready." I said, standing up. He nodded and stood up too.

"Alright we'll both get ready and meet back here in twenty?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. With that we both went into our respective rooms. I went to the drawers that held my clothes and pulled out a long black blouse that went down a little below my waist and some short white jean shorts. I locked my door and quickly changed. As soon as I got dressed, I went to the vanity mirror and put on my make-up. When I finished that, I ran a brush through my hair, it was pretty straight so I didn't bother straitening it. Fifteen minutes is all it took to get ready. I threw on a long triquetra necklace and a think, black, studded bracelet to cover the scar.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out some black knee-length stockings and went to sit on the bed. I pulled on the stockings and then put on some long grey boots that came up just below my knees. With that, I quickly grabbed my messenger bag, iPhone and sunglasses and left the room. I walked out into the living room to find Wyatt already waiting for me. He smiled at me when I came out and stood up. He had been sitting on the couch, waiting.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup, let's go." I said. "Ooh, wait I gotta feed the TMND's."

"The what?"

"The TMND's. Teenage Mutant Ninja Duckies!" I exclaimed, smiling. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I already fed them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Carla is gone for two weeks so I did some of the chores. So let's go."

He turned around and walked towards the door, grabbing his keys from the small table next to the door. He opened the door and let me go first, such a gentleman. I walked down the stairs and waited for him to close the door and walk down too before we walked to the car side by side. He even opened the door for me. Once we were in, we drove off.

To say that I loved his car was an understatement. I freaking LOVED his car. It was such a smooth ride, even for a stick-shift. If I could, I would marry his car. I would marry him and name him Bob. Why? I don't know. I'm just that messed up in the head. Anyway, the whole point I'm trying to make is that its an amazing ride.

"Hey is it okay if I turn on the radio?" I asked him. I don't know why, but I've never liked to be in a car without the radio on. He glanced at me and nodded. I reached over and turned on the radio, immediately the loudest rock song came on and nearly killed my ears. I turned the volume down and searched the stations for other music.

The first station I went to was one where they play the top 40's. My favorite station off all, except for right at that moment. They were playing one of Princess' songs.

_I'm a better me_

_When you're here next to me_

_LJK can't you tell what_

_ROTFL_

_Who needs words when we got_

_Heart smiles_

_Time Time Time goes by so fast_

_But we are meant to last_

_Be be be my BFF_

_Cause IDK what's coming next_

_And I'll be LMHO with the rest_

_So TTYLXOX_

_Be be be my BFF_

_Cause IDK what's coming next_

_And I'll be LMHO with the rest_

_So TTYLXOX_

Not that the song isn't catchy because, trust me it is. I'm a victim of the never ending song playing in my head. There are times where I catch myself singing the chorus. Anyway, I didn't leave it long enough to impose that torture on Wyatt. So I changed it to another station where some random song was just ending. I left it there because the opening notes of "Super Bass" by: Nicki Minaj started playing. I love that song. It's one of my favorite oldies songs.

I started singing the first verse and sort of dancing to the beat a little bit. I loved this song. It was like in my top twenty favorite songs of all time.

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system,_

_Top down, AC with the coolin' system,_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up,_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_

_He pop bottles and he got that right kind of build_

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_

_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_He a mutherfucker trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_

_When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_

_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_

_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe_

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy_

_I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm lovin' your tie_

_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did_

_Somebody please tell him who the eff I is_

_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up_

_Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

I couldn't rap, but I could sure as hell sing. Call me cocky whatever, but I know my talent. I was dancing around in my seat. I probably looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. I loved dancing.

_Boy you got my heart beat runnin' away_

_Beating like drum and its coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_(He got that super bass)_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_(He's got that super bass)_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_This one is for the boys in the Polos_

_Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls_

_He could ball with the crew, he could solo_

_But I think I like him better when he dolo_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_

_He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_

_He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look_

_Then the panties comin' off, off, unh_

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_

_You know I really got a thing for American guys_

_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes_

_I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did_

_Somebody please tell him who the eff I is_

_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up_

_Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heart beat runnin' away_

_Beating like drum and its coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass? (He got that super bass)_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom (Yeah that's that super bass)_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom (He got that super bass)_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom (Yeah that's that super bass)_

_See I need you in my life for me to stay_

_No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay_

_No, no, no, no, no don't go away_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?_

_Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass? (He got that super bass)_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass (Yeah that's that super bass)_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom (He got that super bass)_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom (Yeah that's that super bass)_

When the song was over I looked over at Wyatt who was smiling, but looking at the road. He glanced over at me quickly before looking back at the road.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just look like you're having a lot of fun."

"I am having fun." I said, nodding.

"Yeah, but we're still in the car."

"Yes, but cars are fun."

"Whatever you say, kid." I looked at him shaking head and smiled. He didn't believe that I could have fun just by listening to the radio in a car. I was very easily excitable. Some random song started playing so I lowered the volume and just looked out of the window. We were going pretty far just to get frozen yogurt.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked all of a sudden. I looked over at him in surprise.

"Nothing, why?"

"You look sad." He stated with a shrug. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, just enjoying the scenery." I said, turning back to look out the window. I heard the radio changing stations and settle on the first station we started with. I looked over at Wyatt and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"This is my type of music." He said with a shrug. I giggled and reached over, raising the volume. I smiled at him. That's when my song came on. Now before I go on, you gotta know. I love a whole bunch of different types of music. Rock being a major one thanks to Troy. I even have a thing for Spanish. So yeah, my song came on. "Burn it to the Ground" by Nickelback.

"Ooh, I love this song!" I said, turning to look at Wyatt. He in turn reached out and turned it up even higher. He looked over at me and smiled.

"It's my favorite too."

"_Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight, I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me,_" I sang along with the song. The lead singer's voice was raspy and oh so sexy. I loved it. All of a sudden I heard a deeper voice singing along with me. I looked over and saw Wyatt, singing along with me and the radio. I smiled and looked ahead, singing. "_Oh, that shit makes me bat shit crazy, We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out,_"

As soon as the chorus rolled in, we were singing at the top of our lungs. The other people in their cars that we passed by looked at us like we were crazy. Wyatt had the top down and the windows were all rolled down, but I didn't care and it looked like Wyatt didn't care either. He had a pretty good voice too.

_We're going off tonight, to kick out every light,_

_Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight,_

_We're going till the world stops turning,_  
><em>While we burn it to the ground tonight,<em>

_We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling,_  
><em><span>I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me,<span>_  
><em><span>Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced,<span>_  
><em><span>We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown,<span>_

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light,_  
><em><span>Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight,<span>_  
><em><span>We're going till the world stops turning,<span>_  
><em><span>While we burn it to the ground tonight,<span>_

_Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone,_  
><em><span>Well, get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass,<span>_  
><em><span>Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop,<span>_  
><em><span>We got no friend, no doubt, all in balls out,<span>_

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light,_  
><em><span>Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight,<span>_  
><em><span>We're going till the world stops turning,<span>_  
><em><span>While we burn it to the ground tonight,<span>_

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light,_  
><em><span>Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight,<span>_  
><em><span>We're going till the world stops turning,<span>_  
><em><span>While we burn it to the ground tonight.<span>_

The song ended and Wyatt drove into the parking lot of a Yogurtland. I freaking LOVE Yogurtland. I love Menchie's too, but Yogurtland is the best place to go to for frozen yogurt. He parked the car and looked over at me, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"You ready?" He asked me smiling widely. I smiled back and nodded, unbuckling my seatbelt. We both got out and I followed him to the entrance. Once again he held the door open for me. I smiled and walked in, walking straight over to the cups. I took two and handed one to Wyatt. He took it with a 'thank you' and we walked over to the row of yogurt flavors. I quickly went and served myself some mango flavored yogurt. I didn't get too much cause I liked the toppings better. So as soon as I got the yogurt I waited for Wyatt to get his.

He chose pomegranate. I liked that one two, but mango was my favorite. I smiled at him as he walked towards me. He had his cup almost filled and it was a pretty big cup. We walked to the topping bar and started to decorate our yogurt. I got my usual; strawberries, kiwi, mini gummy bears and cheesecake bits. I finished before Wyatt did, but not by long. He finished up and I started to walk to the cashier. Except, Wyatt stopped me and took the cup from me. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Go get us a table. It's getting pretty full here." He said nodding at the tables outside. Everything inside was filled already.

"Kk." I said and walked outside. I put my bag down on it and quickly went to grab some napkins. I sat down and pulled my bag down onto my lap. It was too big for the small table. Soon Wyatt came out with the yogurt cups and sat down. He handed me mine and sat his down in front of him.

I was about to dig in until I looked down and saw that my spoon was pink. Pink. That was wrong on so many levels. I looked up and saw that Wyatt was already eating his yogurt. It only took him a couple of seconds before he felt my eyes on him. He looked up at me.

"What?" He asked me, curiously. I pointed at the spoon.

"The spoon?" He asked, uncertainly as he looked down at the spoon. I nodded. "You wanted a…fork?"

"It's pink." I stated.

"Yes, it is a pink spoon." He said, slowly.

"Why do I get the pink spoon?" I asked.

"Because," He started.

"If you say, because I'm a girl I'm going to kick you under the table." I said, pointing a finger at him.

"Fine, what do you want me to do about it?" He asked me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He knew what he had to do. He looked at me for a second and realized what I was trying to tell him. He rolled his eyes and stuck his spoon in my yogurt then pulled mine out and took it.

"Thank you." I said, smiling. I ate a spoonful of the yogurt and sighed in contentment. I heard a deep chuckle and looked up at Wyatt. He had his spoon in his mouth and he was looking at me, chuckling.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head, swallowing. "What?"

"No, nothing." He said, shaking his head again. "So, I see you like fruit."

I looked down at my cup, then back at him. "Yeah, and I see you don't."

He chuckled. "I like fruit, but I don't like it from here."

"Why not?" I asked him, curiously.

"Uh, I just don't, uh... trust the fruit."

"Why, did they murder their loved ones or something?" I was confused. He was acting like he was really uncomfortable.

"No, I just... heh, uh the last time I ate fruit from a fuit bar I had to go to the E.R."

"You got into some pineapple?" I asked, nodding.

"How did you know?" He asked, surprised.

"Carla."

"Oh yeah. Uh, I haven't trusted fruit bars ever since."

"So you _do_ have irrational fears." I said with a smile.

"Its not irrational! It's normal!" He exclaimed.

"You're afraid of fruit." I stated.

"Okay so it's a little irrational, but still."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. At least we know we have a lot of stuff in common." He said with a shrug. We stayed quiet for a moments just eating our yogurt, enjoying the taste. I pulled out my phone and set it on the table. It was bugging me in my pocket.

"So what are you going to name it?" Wyatt asked me.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him, curiously.

"The phone. What are you going to name it?" He asked again, pointing my phone. I looked down at it and shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." I said. "I can't name it Bob."

"Why not?" He asked me curiously.

"Because that's your car's name. I can't have two Bobs."

"When did you name my car Bob?"

"On our way here." I stated, simply.

"Okay." He said, nodding. I guess he finally realized that its best to just agree with me.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to think about it." I said, eating another spoonful of my yogurt. Yum!

"So, what's your story, kid?" Wyatt asked all of a sudden.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked, curiously. "I thought we already went through this."

"No, I mean, where are you from? What do you like to do for fun? You know, stuff like that."

"Oh. Well, I live in New York with mom, Troy, Maggie and Joe." I started.

"Who?" He asked, confused.

"Mom." I said, slowly. He shook his head.

"No, I mean, Maggie and Joe?"

"Oh, Maggie's my nanny and Joe's our body guard."

"Body guard? And I thought you didn't need a nanny?"

"Yes, body guard and I don't. She's more like a... 'House Manager'. She keeps all of us in check."

"What do you guys need a body guard for?"

"To guard our bodies when we go out." I said, slowly. "What do you need those big buff guys for?"

"I meant, whu do you need them if your just normal people. And those bug buff guys are security personel."

"We're not normal people." I shrugged. "Call it whatever you want, their paid to protect you."

"Because your grandpa's rich?"

"No. Well yeah, but that's not why." I said, shaking my head. "It's because of mom."

"Gracie?"

"Yeah, that's her name." I answered, giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said, waving me off and chuckling. "You know what I meant."

"Mom is a fashion designer." I said, chewing on some gummy bears.

"Really?"

"Yup. A lot of people wear her stuff, probably even... uh, well maybe not _you_, but you know, other people"

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" He asked with a small gasp.

I smiled. "No. Just that you're more of a jeans and t-shirt sort of guy." I explained. "Mom's designs are more preppy and elegant."

"Oh, well that makes sense. She always was one of _those_ people." He put enphasis on the word 'those' like it was the most disgusting ever.

"Yeah. She still is. She hates when I wear dark colors."

"Hmm." He said, nodding. We sat there quietly, just eating our yogurt when all of a sudden I heard someone calling Wyatt.

"_Wyatt!_"

"_Wyatt over here!_" That sounded all too familiar. We both looked to the parking lot and saw a small mob of paparazzi coming towards us.

"Oh crap." He said. "Uh, come on, let's go." He picked up my bag and took my hand, leading me away from the table. I grabbed my phone and allowed myself to be tugged away. We only made it half way to the car before the paparazzi finally caught up with us. As soon as they did, they surrounded us, closing in on us in a tight circle. Cameras flashed in out faces and they're voices were really loud.

"_Wyatt, who's this?_"

"_Is this the kid you abandoned?_"

My eyes widened at the last one. How the hell did they find out? I was pretty sure Wyatt didn't tell them and I sure as hell didn't. I walked a little closer to Wyatt and just tried to ignore them.

"_Wyatt, what's her name?_"

"_Who's her mom?_"

"_Hey, she looks like Gracie Lynn's kid!_"

"_Is she after your money?_"

We got to the car and Wyatt opened the door for me. I got in and he handed me my bag before closing the door. He quickly walked to the driver's side and got in, turning the car on and slowly pulling out of the parking spot. We got on the road and he did a couple of random turns to try to lose them. All I could do was hold on to dear life. He was pissed.

Finally, after three more turns, we lost them and Wyatt slowed down. We drove silently for a bit. I didn't want to break the silence cause he looked like he was ready to kill, but I guess I didn't have to.

"Are you okay?" He asked, throwing a concerned look at me.

"Yeah..." I said then added, "Wyatt I swear I didn't say anything to anyone."

"Don't worry about it, kid. I think I know who did." He said, taking a sharp turn. With me even knowing it, we had ended up back at the warehouse rehearsal space. We got out and walked, side by side, towards the entrance.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him as he held the door open for me.

"I don't know. Chris wanted to get as much rehearsal time as we can before the tour starts."

"Oh. When is your tour starting?"

"Oh, in about three months." He said, looking around the big room. He stopped abruptly when he saw that guy from before; Wilkins.

"Wait here." He said, blocking my path with his arm. I stopped and rocked back on my heels.

"Okay." I said slowly. I watched as he jogged over to where Wilkins was turning and disappeared behind the wall. I was alone again. I looked around and watched a couple of people walking around and moving things around. I felt like I was in the way of them so I decided to go up on the stage. It was relatively empty.

I walked over and just plain old climbed the thing. It was pretty far up, but I managed. I looked around and relished in the familiarity of it all. The high stage, the instruments, everything. None of the other band members were there yet, so I decided to just play around. I picked up a black acustic guitar that was sitting neatly in its stand. I strapped it on and sat down on a small, rectangle-shape speaker. I pulled the pick out from its place between the neck and the strings and strummed a few random chords. Then I turned those chords into an actual melody and that melody into an old song that mom use to sing to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's<strong> **POV**

Chris walked into the warehouse only half watching where he was going. He was too focused on his blackberry to actually pay attention to his surroundings. Taking slow steps, Chris replied to his fan mail and sent updates to his fan clubs. Faintly he could hear someone strumming a guitar, though he thought nothing of it. Probably just Blake getting warmed up.

_I remember tears streaming down your face,  
>When I said "I'll never let you go",<em>

Chris stopped dead in his tracks and sharply looked up when he heard a girl's voice start to sing. To say that was a surprise was an understatement. That definitely wasn't Blake.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
>I remember you said "Don't leave me alone",<br>But all that's dead and gone and past tonight,_

He saw Sam sitting on the stage, singing and playing _his_ guitar. His first instinct was to march up there and yank the guitar away from her and that's exactly was he was planning on doing. Stuffing his phone into his back pocket, Chris quickly made his way towards the stage.

When he got there though he started listening more carefully. She had a nice voice, a great voice actually. He stood there and listened to her go through the chorus, the notes floating out of her smoothly. His permanent frown turned up at the sides and turned into a small smile as he watched her get lost in the song, something he often did. He'd heard the song too. An old song for an even older movie. A movie that he himself never watched, but heard of often from all of his girl cousins.

_Just close your eyes,  
>The sun is going down,<br>You'll be alright,  
>No one can hurt you now,<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

Sam had her eyes closed during her little jam session; a habit she picked up from watching her uncle Reid. So she didn't see when Chris came in or up onto the stage with her. She didn't even feel his gaze on her while he stood and listened to her from five feet away. That is until he shifted his weight from foot to foot. That caught her attention. Abruptly, Sam stopped playing and singing. She looked over at him and froze. She really didn't want to get in trouble with him again. He already hated her.

"I'm sorry! I was bored and I didn't have anything else to do!" She explained quickly, taking the guitar strap off and holding the guitar to her side. Chris chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad." He said. "You have a really good voice."

"Uh, thank you?" She asked more than said. She looked at him weirdly. He was acting strangely nice and she didn't like it.

"Have you ever thought about going into the music biz?" He asked her curiously.

"Uh, yeah." She said, causiously.

"Look you don't have to be scared... I'm not going to bite." He explained, uncrossing his arms. Something that he didn't even know he was doing. "Promise."

"How do I know this isn't just some weird trick you and Jenny planned out to get rid of me or something?"

"Because it's not. Look you're my brother's kid wether I like it or not. So I need to at least try to get along with you. Besides, I'm an adult. I shouldn't be fighting with a kid."

"Wel,l for the record, I'm sorry for everything. You know, being bitchy and sneaky and all that other jazz."

"Well, for the record, I'm sorry too. For everything." He said, nodding. "You can keep playing if you want. I was just waiting for the guys to get here."

"Uh, no it's okay." Sam said, offering up his guitar. "I was just bored."

He shook his head. "Well, I'm bored too." He said. "Come on, we can play together."

Chris walked over the rest of the way and picked up Blake's guitar. He sat down and threw the strap over his shoulder, securing the guitar in his lap. Sam watched as he got settled, doing the same thing with her borrowed guitar. Chris looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"So," She said, awkwardly. "Uh, what do you wanna play?"

Chris shrugged, leaning forward a bit to pull out his guitar pick from his back pocket. He rightened himself and strummed the guitar once. "Let's just pick up where you left off." He said.

Sam nodded. "Um, Okay."She started playing from the begining of the second verse. It only took Chris a couple of seconds to join in the melody.

_"Don't you dare look out your window; Darling everything's on fire," _Sam started._ "The war outside our door keeps raging_ _on_,"

"_Hold on to this lullaby, e__ven when the music's gone," _They both stopped playing on the last word._ "Gone."_

They started back up; playing and singing.

_Just close your eyes,  
>The sun is going down,<br>You'll be alright,  
>No one can hurt you now,<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound,<em>

They paused and just played their guitars as the music got darker. Sam found herself closing her eyes again. Chris was sneaking glances at her. Watching in wonder at her. She was a lot like him when it came to music. They both got really into their songs. Chris closed his eyes as they started vocalizing to the darkening music.

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh_

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh_

Wyatt, Trey, Blake and Jenny walked into the main rehearsal room. They had just had a very serious talk with Wilkins about the importance of keeping secrets. Apperantely, the news had already spread. Every entertainment channel including Univision was talking about Wyatt's bastard daughter. They walked through and stopped when they heard Chris and Sam singing. They looked up on stage and saw them both playing. The music darkened before they started volcalizing in harmony. All four adults looked at each other with wide eyes. Who knew Wyatt's daughter was talented. They turned back to the stage and listened as Sam sang the first line of the chorus by herself and the music slowed back down.

_Just close your eyes,  
>You'll be alright,<em>_  
>Come morning light,<br>You and I'll be safe and sound_

The music picked up in pace once more as they neared the ending.

_Oooh,  
><em>_Oooh,  
><em>_Oooh,  
><em>_Oooh,  
><em>_Oooh,  
><em>_Oooh,  
><em>_Oooh,  
><em>_Oooh._

As soon as the song ended, a clapping sound resonated through the warehouse. Chris and Sam both looked up, surprised. There they noticed Wyatt, Trey, Blake clapping. Jenny was was gawking open-mouthed.

"Wow! You guys ere amazing!" Trey exclaimed, jumping up onto the stage.

"You sound too surprised for my liking, Trey." Chris said, standing up and pulling the guitar off. Sam smiled shyly.

"Because I am surprised... at Sam." Trey said, looking over at Sam with his arms on his hips. "Why didn't you tell us you could sing?"

"You never asked." Sam said, shrugging.

"None the less, you have a really nice voice." Blake said, climbing up on stage as well.

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

"What did you think, Wyatt?" Trey asked, making everyone look at him. Wyatt had been in a semi-frozen state. She sounded exactly like Gracie when she used to sing that song. It was her favorite song. She used to sing it every where they went. She was never that great of a singer, but she sounded amazing when she sang that particular song.

"Wyatt?" Sam called, softly. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at everyone's expectant faces.

"You have a really great voice." He said. He looked at Sam as she smiled shyly and a small, barely noticible blush formed on her cheeks. That was a new side of her he had yet to see; a shy Sam.

"Thanks." She said, softly. He smiled at her before climbing onto the stage as well. Jenny joined in too, after she took the long way around and up the stairs.

"We should put her on our next album!" Trey said, smiling widely.

"Yeah, we should!" Blake exclaimed. Both he and Trey proceeded to plan out their new album which would feature Sam as well.

Chris shook his head and placed Blake's guitar back on it's stand. He walked over and helped Sam take off her guitar. She quietly thanked him and handed him back his guitar pick.

"Where did you get that voice?" Jenny asked all of a sudden. No one had seen her join the group. She sounded surprised.

"Uh, I was born with it?" Sam responded.

"Well you were born with a voice I can work with." Jenny said, smiling. "How would you like to join the family business?"

"What business?"

"Being a rockstar!"

"Oh! Oh, I get it." She said, giggling a bit. "No, thank you."

"Why not?" Wyatt asked, a little hurt.

"Cause, I don't do rock."

"Okay, what _do_ you do then?" Jenny asked.

"Pop."

"I can work with that." She said, nodding.

"No, thank you. I'm already spoken for."

"By who?" Jenny exclaimed.

"My mom."

"Jenny leave her alone. She's not interested." Wyatt said.

"Fine." Jenny huffed. "Here's my card... you know, just in case." She said, holding out her business card.

"Sure thing, Jen." Sam said, taking the card and pocketing it.

"You guys! We just finished an album." Chris exclaimed. Wyatt, Sam and Jenny all turned to look at him. "We're not going to make another one for at least a year or so. Stop asking me if she can be on it."

"But, like when we did start planning it out, would you consider it?" Trey asked.

"Yes! Okay, yes I'll consider her!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes!" Trey and Blake cheered together.

"Our next album is gonna kick ass!" Trey added. Sam giggled and shook her head.

"What makes you guys think I want to be on your next album?" She asked, teasingly. They all turned to her, shocked.

"Well, because..." Trey said, unsure.

"Because what?" Sam asked.

"Because your family and family should stick together!" He said. She giggled.

"Uh, I think that only works in family disasters. Besides, what would I do? I can't sing rock and I've heard your music. Some of it is just yelling."

"It is not! You've heard our music?"

"Yeah, my brother loves you guys. He's the one that got me into most of the rock bands I love."

"Okay, look we haven't even started the tour for _this_ album yet, so why don't we just hold off on that for a bit?" Wyatt said. Sam nodded as well as Trey, though he was pouting. They stood there in silence.

"So, who's hungry?" Trey said, breaking the silence. Sam giggled as the adults groaned. Only Trey.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, her mom called. I made her too much like my mom with her spanish accent. So the end. You know, for now. Tell me what you think! Give me your thoughts and feelings. Loved it? Hated it? Anything really. And let me know if I made any mistakes, I didn't have spell check this time.<strong>

**Wall of Awesomeness**

Lizzardmomma- Thank you for your kind words. My sister thought the ending was rushed, nice to know it wasn't. And I love ducks. I always wanted one, but my parents never let me have one.

darkhk- I found a really cute picture of these two ducklings and I fell in love. So, ducks it was. I _was_ going to give her a fish, but I didn't think it would work out too well for her, considering she has fish allergies. :P

Nichole- I know. I fell in love with Mikey, even though he doesn't exsist. I want a duckling now. hehe. Thanks for your review.


	11. CC Halliwell

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay. The person I bought the charger from ripped me off so I had to order from someone else and open a case on the other guy. It should still take a couple of weeks, but I'll try to get updates up faster. Promise. Okay one quick note before you guys start reading... I skipped ahead two weeks, so now we're at the final day of the first month. It's just cause I needed to get this going. We're only half way through at this point. Gracie still has to make an appearance and Sam still needs to try to get her parents together. Oh and not to mention, she still has no idea Wyatt's dating Candi.**

**One more thing, the song used in the car ride is 'Going to the Mall' by: The School Gyrls. I love that song, it's addicting, but I may or may not have messed up the lyrics. Listening to a song 50 times kind of messes with you. So I suggest you listen to the actual song. Just look up "School Gyrls- Going to the Mall (With lyrics) by Thaadjoy". I know it's a long thing, but they're the only person that actually has the real video. The others don't have good sound quality. Oh and the video doesn't belong to me. :P Okay, that's it, enjoy reading.**

**Wall of Awesomeness**

Eaglewind13- Okay, let me just say, that your review made. my. day. I was seriously in happiness shock. Thank you for your kind words. As for learning Safe and Sound on the guitar, good luck with that. I love that song. At first I didn't, but it grew on me. Thanks again for your review. I'm still smiling about it. 3

Nicole- Yup, I wanted her to get along with all of the guys. It seemed a little mean to excluded Chris from the love-fest. Ooh yeah, the secret's finally out and don't worry, her mom will find out. Ooh, and a little spoil alert: she's going to be pissed! P

Lizardmomma- Yeah, I had planned for them to bond over music from the beginning, so when I heard Safe and Sound the whole thing just sort of played out in my head. I'm glad you liked it and thank you. :D

babycakes10121- So, I planned out the next two chapters within minutes of uploading 'Yogurtland' and the meeting with Piper and the family was my first priority. So when I read your review, I started laughing and I told my little sister that we thought a like. hehe. Unfortunately, the reunion isn't going to happen in this chapter. Read the author's note at the bottom to find out the reason. Thank you for your review. It makes me happy. =]

**Disclaimer**: **I haven't been putting this up and I think that's bad, so here it is: I DO NOT own anything but the OC's and the crazy weird ideas floating in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 10: C.C Halliwell<span>

Nobody's POV

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes._

Wyatt woke up with a start. He had fallen asleep talking to Candi the night before so the ringing was twice as loud with the phone right next to his ear. He shot up into a sitting position and fumbled around, looking for his phone. It had shifted down the bed, towards his butt.

_When you walk away, nothing more to say, See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives,_

He felt around until his fingers touched the phone. He picked it up and pressed the answer button without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" He said into the speaker.

"_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!"_ A woman's voice filtered in through the reciever, making Wyatt flinch visibly. "_What the hell is going on?_"

"Uh, h-hey m-mom." He managed to stutter out.

"_Don't you 'hey mom' me! Answer my question._"

"What was the question?" He said with a nervous chuckle.

"_What's going on? Why am I staring at ten different magazines with you and a girl on the cover?_" She yelled.

"Well-"

"_And why do they all say that she's your 'bastard daughter'?_"

"I can explain-"

"_Explain it then. Fast._"

"Well, you see mom," Wyatt started. "When a man and a woman love each other-"

"_Wyatt! Don't start with me._"

Wyatt sighed. "Fine. Do you remember Gracie?"

"_Gracelynn? Yes, why?_"

"Well, a couple of months before she left, we... you know."

"_You didn't._" Piper said. "_You didn't use a condom either, did you?_"

"Yeah, we did. And yes I did. I'm not stupid. It must have ripped."

"_So, she came to you now and told you everthing?_"

"Yeah, well no. Just her daughter. Our daughter. Sam."

"_Sam?_"

"Yeah, her name is Sam. She came here a couple of weeks ago. Said that her mom had to go to Africa and that I needed to take care of her until she came back."

"_And your sure she's yours? I mean she left so suddenly._"

"Yeah, she's mine. My name's on her birth certificate and everything."

"_It could be a fake. Did you get a DNA test done?_"

"No, Jenny didn't think that would be good for the band's image."

"_I don't care about the band's image. For all you know, she's just trying to get money out of you._"

"No, she's not. Besides, she's leaving in a couple of weeks. Relax. I've thought of everything."

"_No, you haven't. During all of this you neglected to tell _me_._"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry mom."

Wyatt heard her take a deep breath and release it with a deep sigh. "_Okay... When do we get to meet her?_"

"Uh, I don't kow."

"_Today it is then._"

"What? No. Mom I have to get her ready."

"_Nonesense, she's old enough to do that on her own._"

"I meant ready to meet the crazy, that is our family." Wyatt muttered.

"_Ha. Ha. Very funny._" Piper deadpanned. "_Come on, we're not that bad. Besides today is perfect. We're having a family gathering and I want you all to be here. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer._"

"Fine, what time?" Wyatt sighed.

"_Three o'clock._" Piper said, happily.

"Alright, we'll see you then."

"_Okay, I can't wait, love you!_"

"Love you too, mom."

"_Bye, Honey._"

"Bye." Wyatt said, hanging up the phone. He placed the phone on the night stand next to his bed and sighed. '_Great._' He thought. He wasn't ready to face his whole family and he sure as hell didn't think Sam was ready. Wyatt looked over at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was only nine. Might as well get up and get ready. He had promised Sam that he would take her to the mall. Well, him and the guys. Chris included. Surprisingly enough, Sam and Chris had gotten extremely close in the span of a week, having bonded over their love for writing and playing music. Sighing once more, Wyatt stood up and threw on a pair of black sweatpants and a white wife beater, mentally reminding himself to get more since most of them mysteriously ended up in Sam's closet. With a chuckle and a shake of his head, he left his room.

Wyatt walked down the hall towards the living room. He frowned when he heard what sounded like giggling. He didn't think anyone was up yet. As he walked closer, the giggling got louder. Finally, he made it to the living room, where he found Sam laying down on the floor, on her stomach, giggling. In front of her, the four ducklings were sitting on the rug. He moved closer to see what she was giggling about, effectively making his presence known. Sam turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Wyatt, come here!" She saidm excitedly. Wyatt walked over the rest of the way and sat on the couch next to Sam and the ducklings.

"Okay, I'm here."

"Lookit!" She said, turning back to the ducklings. "Old McDonald had a farm, ei, ei, o. And on that farm he had four duckies, ei, ei, o. With a-" She paused and the ducklings all quacked twice together.

"Here, and a-" _quack. quack._

"There. Here a-" _quack._

"There a-" _quack._

"Everywhere a-" _quack. quack._

"Old McDonald had a farm ei, ei, o." She finished and giggled. "Isn't that cute?" She asked, turning to look at Wyatt.

Wyatt smiled and nodded. She _was_ an animal whisperer. "How long have you been up?"

"Huh?" Sam asked. She had turned back to the ducklings and had been cocking her head to either side, making the ducklings mimick her. "Oh, about an hour. I took out the trash, finished the laundry and taught the TMND's how to sing."

"Huh. Productive hour." Wyatt said, watching her interact with the ducklings.

"Yup. I didn't know what time you were going to wake up, so I haven't made breakfast yet. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll make it. You haven't tasted my cooking yet." Wyatt said, standing up.

"From what Uncle Chris and the guys told me, I'm lucky." Sam said and laughed at his shocked expression.

"Ha. Ha." He said, flatly. "I can hold my own. Thank you very much." Wyatt said, crossing his arms.

Sam giggled. "Whatever you say, Wy." She sat up. "Need any help?"

"No, it's okay. You just relax. Let Pappa Bear handle everything." Wyatt said, pointing at himself. Sam giggled and shook her head.

"Alright, _Pappa Bear_, Just try not to burn the house down." She called out as he walked into the kitchen.

"One time!" He exclaimed. Sam giggled again, before looking back down at the ducklings who were now trying to climb into her lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Yum!" I said, as I chewed the food in my mouth. "Uncle Chris, your cooking is amazing!"

I took another bite of my bacon and sighed. I loved bacon. So, after Wyatt had gone into the kitchen he started cooking, it was going good, you know, until something distracted him and the eggs he was making caught fire. I was out in the living room, playing with the TMND's when the smoke alarm went off. It took us ten minutes to put out the fire, shut off the fire alarm and get all the smoke out. That's when Chris and the guys came in. I told them what happened and Chris got to work while Wyatt, Trey and Blake helped me look for the ducklings. All the noise made them run off. We looked around for awhile until we finally realized that they were hiding under the single's couch. So now we were all sitting down finishing up our food. Which was amazing I might add.

"Thanks." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I could've done it." Wyatt grumbled beeside me. I glanced at him and smiled, he looked like a sulking kid.

"It's okay, Wy. Next time." I said, patting his hand and trying not to laugh.

"He really is a decent cook, though." Blake told me.

"I know. There had to be a reason he survived all these years alone." I agreed with a smile. "You know, besides Carla."

"Watch it, kid." Wyatt said, nudging me. I looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm just calling it like I see it, C.C."

"C.C?" He asked, confused.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'. The guys stared at me in confusion, but I didn't explain. I just ate the last of my breakfast.

"Alright, are we ready?" Blakes asked. He sounded like he was asking everybody, but he was looking directly at me. I was the last one to finish.

"Uh, yeah, let me just go get dressed." I said, taking a final sip of my cherry coke and standing up.

"Alright, we'll wait for you in the living room." I heard Wyatt call after me as I ran out of the kitchen and to my room. I closed and locked the door behind me and went to my drawers. I pulled out a pair of white wash jeans and a loose white blouse with a peace sign on it. I quickly changed and fluffed out my hair a bit. I had sprayed it with sea salt water earlier in the morning so now it was in pretty beach waves.

After that, I put on my black and white checkered ankle-high high tops, my layered baby blue bracelet, and Troy's necklace. Then I grabbed my messenger bag, sunglasses, and phone, whom I also named C.C and walked out of the room.

When I reached the living room, I saw the guys sitting on the couches watching some basketball game on the T.V. I also noticed that each one was holding one of the TMND's. I knew they were too cute to resist. They had gotten a little bigger since their first day here, but not too big. One of the teams scored a basket and the guys cheered. They cute thing about it? The TMND's flapped their little wings and quacked along with them.

"Okay, I'm ready." I announced as I walked to the door. I heard the guys stand up and make their way towards me, with one stop of course. I opened the door and we walked out. I walked a bit behind them since I didn't know who's car we were going to take. I was pretty sure it wasn't Wyatt's; we would be too crowded in there, even with the top down.

"Uh, who's car are we taking?" I finally asked. We had already passed Wyatt's corvette.

"We're taking Chris' car." Wyatt said. I nodded and caught up with them.

"I call shot gun!" Trey yelled as he pushed past Wyatt and Chris. It only took Blake all of three seconds to jump into action and catch up to Trey. I shook my head and laughed. Boys and their toys. I moved so that I was in between Chris and Wyatt and looped an arm with each of them.

"So, what kind of car do you drive?" I asked, Chris. All four of their cars were parked in the drive-way and I realized right then and there that I'd never really seen their cars.

"The blue one." He said, pointing at his car. I looked it over and nodded.

"Audi A6. Nice." They both looked at me like I had grown another head. "What?"

"You know cars?" Wyatt asked me.

"Uh, somewhat. Troy, grandpa and Joe are always going on and on about cars." I saidm stopping in front of the back door. Trey and Blake were still fighting for shot gun. That is until Wyatt pushed past both of them and climbed into the passenger seat. I giggled as Trey pouted like a little kid. Blake went around to the otherside and climbed in. I opened the door and climbed into the middle seat. Trey climbed in behind me and slamed the door closed.

"Hey, don't slam the door!" Chris scolded, looking at Trey through the rearview mirror.

"Sorry, _dad_." Trey said, rolling his eyes. I smiled and nudged him.

"Don't worry, uncle Trey. When I get a car you can ride shot gun all you want." I said, patting his hand. He smiled widely and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"And that's why you're my favorite niece." He said, happily.

"She's your only niece, T." Wyatt said. We had just pulled out of the drive-way and through the crowd of paparazzi. Now, we were driving down our block away from the house.

"That's why she's my favorite." He said again, kissing my temple. I giggled and poked his side. He removed his arm from around my shoulders. We drove in comfortable silence for a bit, until I decided to break it with a high-pitched squeal.

"What?" Wyatt asked, anxiously. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing. I'm just excited." I said, clapping. All four guys groaned and relaxed.

"Okay, new rule. No squealing, unless it's an emergency." Wyatt, said as Chris started driving again. He had slammed on the breaks in the middle of the road.

"Sorry." I said, giggling. Then after a bit I started to sing randomly. "_Going to the mall, going, going to the mall. Going to the mall, going, going to the mall_."

Trey joined in.

_I said we going to the mall,  
><em>_Going, going to the mall.  
>Going, going, going.<em>_  
><em>

"Wait!" I said, pulling out my phone. I went into the music section and scrolled down. I always had a few instrumental songs on hand just in case I ever came up with lyrics that would go with them. I landed on a hip hop song and hit play.

"Okay." I said. So we started again. This time we rocked to the beat and did a little dance with our hands.

_I said we going to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall.<br>Going to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall<br>Going, going, going._

_I said we going to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall,<br>Going to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall,<br>Going, going, going._

_"Gotta get brand new shoes and a bag,_" Trey started to rap all of a sudden. "_I'm going to the mall to step up my swag, Wait 'till they see these pop star's sneakies, I swear, them squares wanna be me."_

_"We spending big cheese on pastries,_" I rapped. "_Even if they want to, them haters can't hate me, Looking so fly, gotta get my nails done, Candy paint, neon, even bubble gum,"_

"_When we go shopping there ain't no_ _stopping,_" Trey started again. "_Best Friends, you know we get it popping, Do the dance, cash money, credit card, Do the dance, ch-ch-charge."_

_I said we going to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall.<br>Going to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall<em>

_I said we going to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall.<br>Going, going, going._

_Going to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall.<br>I said we going to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall.<br>Going, going, going._

"_Oh_,_ we're going to the mall, And we gonna buy everything I want, Gucci, Fendi, Prada, I might buy it all. Gon' get it, yeah we gon' get it."_ I sang.

Trey joined in with me. "_We gon' get it, yeah we gon' get it. __See it and you want it, go ahead and charge it, Big money over here, yeah we gonna get it all."_

_I said we going to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall.<br>Going to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall.<em>

_I said we going to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall.<br>oing to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall.<em>

_"Spending all my dough at the store, All my dough at the store. Need a few more dollars at the bank. Cause when I wake up I go straight to the mall, Yeah, give me that, give me that, I want it all." _Trey rapped.

_"I got my own stuff cause I'm miss independent, Got a part time job but I'm still full time spendin', They say I need to stop cold turkey, Right after thanksgiving, Everything's on sale, Oh I love retail. If you got a bargain, hit me on my e-mail, Time to get it started, this is for my females, Do the dance, cash money, credit card. D-Do the dance, ch-ch-ch-charge."_ I rapped the rest before we sang the last chorus.

_I said we going to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall.<br>Going to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall.<br>Going, going, going._

_I said we going to the mall  
>Going, going to the mall.<br>Going to the mall,  
>Going, going to the mall.<br>Going, going, going._

The song finished and Trey and I started laughing. Who knew we could both come up with lyrics on the spot. I didn't. Chris pulled into a parking space and turned off the car.

"Alright, we're here." He said, taking off his seat belt.

"Nice way to state the obvious, bro." Wyatt said. I could just see him roll his eyes.

"It's an expression." Chris said. We had all gotten out of the car and were gathering at the back to walk together.

"No, it's not." Wyatt said, shaking his head.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't." At this point we were already walking towards the entrance of the mall. Chris and Wyatt were ahead of us, still arguing away. They changed the topic and somehow started arguing about who was worse growing up. I looked up at Trey and gave him a look.

"Are they always like this?" I asked him, curiously.

"More or less. They're not usually this immature." Trey answered.

"Yeah, that's usually our role." Blake said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You guys _are_ pretty childish." I said with a giggle.

"Hey!" They both exclaimed at the same time. I stuck my tongue out at them and ran towards Wyatt and Chris. Somehow, we had fallen way behind, since they were already at the door and Blake and Trey were only half way there.

"At least I didn't get caught with a girl in my room, half naked." Chris said, walking into the mall. Yup they were still at it. Wyatt let me go in before him.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't get drunk and start singing 'Man I feel like a Woman' at a party." Wyatt shot back.

"One time! That happened once. And I didn't start crying like _someone_."

Ooh, they were bringing out the big boy claws. Wyatt opened his mouth to say something else, closed it, then smirked.

"Well, I guess we can ask mom who was the worst at the family reunion today." Wyatt said. Chris' face was priceless. His eyes buldged out of their sockets and his jaw dropped. I broke out laughing. They both turned to look at me then. I couldn't help it. His face was hilarious.

"What's so funny, punk?" Chris said, narrowing his eyes at me in mock anger. I smiled up at him.

"Your face! You look terrified!" I said, giggling. He in turn scowled at me. I think I actually heard him growl. "Well that's not a pretty face." I muttered, smirking.

"Watch yourself, brat." He threatened, grinning.

"Alright, alright. Let's go before you guys start up again." I said, walking forward a bit. "Come on, We're wasting precious shopping time."

I took both Chris and Wyatt's hands and pulled them along towards the escalators.

**Two hours and ten shopping bags later...**

"What about this one?" I asked, walking out of the dressing room and stopped in front of the guys. They were sitting on the couches in the dressing room area. I heard a collective groan come from the band and smiled. Boys.

"Come on, Sammy. This is the twelfth outfit you've tried on!" Wyatt exclaimed. "It looks just as good as the others."

"Huh, I don't know." I said, turning around to face the full-length mirror behind me. I pursed my lips as I examined my reflection. I was wearing a wine colored silk blouse, a fitted black vest and dark blue skinny jeans. "What do you guys like about it?"

"Uh, it's, uh," The guys were stuttering and doing their normal nervous habits. Wyatt was rubbing the back of his neck, Chris was running a hand through his hair, Blake was rubbing his hands together and Trey was bouncing his right leg up and down, while looking around.

"Well?" I asked, amused.

"It's, uh, it, well," They all mumbled again.

"The colors!" Trey exclaimed, pointing at me. I smiled and nodded in approval. The guys smiled at me.

"Okay. What about them?" I asked, watching as their smiles dissappered.

"They're, uh, they're..." Trey stuttered. "Help me out here guys."

"They're beautiful!" Blake exclaimed, happily.

"Nice save." I said, smiling. "Alright, I'll take it."

"Yes!" "Finally!" They all cheered, standing up. I started walking towards my dressing room.

"I just have one more outfit." I mumbled over my shoulder. The collective 'Ugh!' I heard made me laugh. I pulled off the outfit I was wearing and put it in threw it out into the 'yes' pile. I quickly threw on the last outfit and sighed. This one was a little more edgier. I didn't know if the guys would agree to it, but whatever, I was going to take a chance on it.

I opened the door and walked back out, but the guys weren't there. I walked out of the dressing room area and into the actual store. I quickly spotted the guys standing by a rack of sunglasses. I fast-walked over to them. They were arguing about some basketball player so they didn't notice me at first. I stood there and waited for them to spot me. I was wearing a red and black plaid v-neck shirt that fit me like a dress; it ended a little below my waist. Under that I wore champange and black floral tights. The v-shape of the shirt was long and wide so the very tip ended a couple inches below my boobs, which made my black bra poke out and some cleavage show.

"What about this one?" I finally asked. They guys stopped arguing and turned to look at me. Three seconds. That's all it took for them to make up their minds.

"No way in hell!" They all yelled. I took a step back. They sounded pretty scary like that.

"Aw, come on guys. It's pretty." I said. Even though it was pretty reveiling, I loved it.

"No. My kid isn't going to be caught dead wearing _that_!" Wyatt said.

"It's not that bad, C.C." I whined. "Lookit! My hair covers a lot." I said, pointing at my hair.

At that moment, a group of guys were walking by the store. They stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed me. One of them wolf-whistled and the others howled. I smiled shyly and blushed. I only ever got that when I was Skye. That, and these guys were clearly in their mid-twenties.

Chris was the first on to snap his head around to see where the whistle came from. Then one by one, the other three turned around.

"Damn, baby. You're looking fine!" The guy that wolf-whistled called out. I blushed lightly.

"Yeah, I'd tap that!" One of the others called out, fist-bumping some of the others. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and bit my bottom lip. Was that suppose to be a compliment?

"Uh, thanks?" I answered, uncertainly. I heard shuffling beside me and got a glimpse of the guys getting in front of me, creating a semi-circle before something covered my face and I was being lifted.

"Nothing to see here, move along!" I heard Trey exclaim from next to me. So he was the one that picked me up. He had thrown me over his shoulder so my head was hanging next to his butt.

"Aw, come on!" I heard someone groan. I think it was one of the howlers.

"Nothing!" Trey exclaimed again as we made our way towards the dressing room area.

"Uncle Trey, really?" I asked. From what I could see, we had made it back to the dressing room area. Finally, he put me down and pulled off whatever it was that was covering me. He yanked open the door to a dressing room and shoved me in without looking. I turned around when I heard someone yell behind me. There was a half naked woman looking at me, terrified. I turned back to the door and pounded on it.

"Wrong room!" I yelled over the woman screams. She still hadn't stopped screaming. Trey opened the door and picked me up again, slamming the door behind me.

"Sorry!" I called out, hoping she wouldn't press charges. He walked to the next dressing room over and did the samething as the first time. This time, however, it was my dressing room. I stood there and huffed. Well. I smiled and shook my head. Guys.

I quickly changed out of those clothes and into my own. I picked up my messenger bag and phone and walked out. They guys were standing in front of the entry way that led into the dressing room area. They looked like FBI agents. I walked up to them and cleared my throat. They turned around, surprised.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Trey answered.

"Where's C.C?" I asked, curiously. I had just noticed that he wasn't there.

"He's paying already." Blake said, smiling.

"Oh, kay-kay." I said, nodding. I followed them to the front where Wyatt was picking up the shopping bags. I went over and picked up three of them. I only had them for a quick second before Wyatt took them from me.

"I can carry them you know." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go." He said, gently pushing me out the door. We walked passed some random stores as I wrapped my hands around Wyatt's arm. His bicep was huge! He looked down at me curiously and I just smiled up at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothin." He said, shaking his head. I shrugged and rested my head on his arm.

"You tired already?" He asked. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"No, not yet."

"Game Stop!" Trey exclaimed. I lifted my head from Wyatt's arm and looked over at him. He grabbed Blake by the collar of his t-shirt and dragged him into the video game store.

"I better go make sure Trey doesn't buy the whole store again." Chris said, rolling his eyes. He turned and walked in. I looked over at Wyatt and saw the indecision on his face. He seemed to be debating whether to go in or wait with me.

I sighed. "Go ahead." I said, rolling my eyes as he kissed my head and walked in. Boys.

I stood there, looking around. I really didn't want to go in there. It was packed and it looked like the band had been discovered, because they were being circled and were signing autographs. I was surprised actually. No one had really bothered us since we stepped foot in the mall. The paparazzi that had followed us there had been stopped at the door. Wyatt made sure of that. I guess gamers are different. I sighed again. Where should I go. I turned slowly in a full circle and stopped. Up on the second floor, there was a Hot Topic. I smiled and made my way towards the escalator.

I got up there and walked over to the store. It was pretty empty compared to every Hot Topic I'd ever visited. Those were always busy. I walked in and quickly noticed that there was no one here. Like nobody. Not even the workers. I could easily steal something and no one besides me would know. Well, me and you know, the security people watching the serveillence tapes. Anyway, I walked in and started looking around. I loved the skirts they sold, so I went over there first. I passed the girly merchandise for one of those new franchise movies that had just come out. I rolled my eyes and kept going, looking at the wall of t-shirts. I loved their shirts. They always had the best old shows on the front.

I walked sideways, reading each t-shirt on the wall.

"Ninja turtles. Ah! Monsters. Rocko's Modern Life." I mumbled to myself. "Invader Zim. The Angry Beavers. Chicken & Cow. Sailor Moo-ah!" I was cut off by the hard thing I collided with. I squealed as I lost my balance and tumbled to the floor. Mixed in with my squeal, I heard an 'oomph' and a groan. They didn't come from me. I couldn't see where it came from either considering the fact that there was now a t-shirt on my head, covering my eyes.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there." I heard a guy's voice say. I pulled off the t-shirt and saw the prettiest, light brown eyes, covered by shaggy black hair, starring back at me. The face surrounding the eyes was even better. Lightly tanned skin, dark eyebrows and soft lips made up his face. "Are you alright?"

"That's okay." I said, smiling shyly. "I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

"No, yeah. I'm fine. I'm not the one that got hit with the box." He said, pointing at the big cardboard box sitting on it's side next to us. So that explained all the t-shirts in our laps. "Seriously, you okay? It hit you pretty hard." He said, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine. Really." I answered, smiling. I pointed at the shirts in my lap. "Although, I can't really say the same about your shirts."

"Oh no! My neatly folded t-shirts. What ever will I do!" He exclaimed, overdramatically. I giggled and shook my head. He chuckled. "It's fine. Nothing a little re-folding won't solve."

"Well, here. I'll help." I said, picking up one of the shirts from my lap.

"No, you don't have to do that. It's my job so I do, but you don't have to."

"I know, but I feel bad, you know, since I ran into you and all." I started folding the shirt when the logo caught my eye. "No way!" I squealed.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers! I'm taking this!" I annouced, turning the shirt and holding it up for him to see. I heard him chuckle, before the t-shirt was taken from me.

"I used to love them." He said, folding the shirt.

"Me too. My brother and I used to watch the show every saturday morning." I said, picking up another shirt and started folding it. When I finished, I put it in the box he had righted. Between the both of us, we had finished folding all the t-shirts and had them neatly stacked in the box. I left one out for me. I wasn't kidding when I said, I was taking it. The guy who's name I still didn't know, stood up and brushed himself off. I took the chance to check him out more closely. He was about 5' 10, medium build not too bulky. He was wearing a red and black plaid button-up shirt, black baggy skinny jeans, and black combat boots with the laces half done. He was definitely a rocker. He looked a little older than me too.

The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to about a couple of inches above his elbow. On his left inner forearm he had a Jack Sparrow tattoo, like the one Johnny Depp had. His left hand had four rings on it. One silver band with celtic markings on it on his pointer finger, and three smaller, stackeble ones on his pinky. I couldn't make out the markings though. I noticed his knuckles also had tattoos. Each one had a letter on it, though I couldn't read what they spelled.

He offered me a hand and I took it, descreetly looking at his name tag. It said, Wes. Huh, random. I stood up with his help and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He responded. We stood there for a moment, me wondering why he was still holding my hand and him, well he was just smiling at me.

"Uh," I started, glancing down at our hands.

"Oh," He took the hint. He pointed at himself with his free hand. "Art."

"Uh, Music." I said, nodding. He looked at me funny.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Wow, your parents must be weirder than mine." Now it was my turn to look at him funny. I would've been mad, but mom is pretty weird when you think about it and a rock star dad who's obsessed with cherry coke isn't any better.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiously.

"Your parents named you 'Music'." He explained. "That's weird."

"My name's not music." I said, shaking my head. I was confused.

"Then why did you introduce yourself as Music?" He asked, he looked just as confused as I felt. That's when I understood.

"Oh! No! I said music, because you said art. I thought we were naming our favorite hobbies."

He studied my face for a long second, before chuckling.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head. "Your cute."

"Oh, uh, thank you?" I said, blushing lightly.

"No, that's a compliment." He said. "Okay, so what's your real name?"

"Sam." I said. He had picked up my t-shirt and was now leading me towards the cash register. He got in behind the counter and I stopped in front of it.

"That's a pretty name." He said, winking at me. I smiled shyly. "Will this be all for you today?" He asked in an offical cashier voice.

"Uh, yeah." I said. "No wait!"

I ran over to the skirt section and grabbed the black and white plaid skirt I had liked. I took it over to the counter and smiled.

"Okay. _Now_ that's all." I said. I glanced down when he chuckled and saw some pop rocks. "Ooh, and these too."

I grabbed eight packs of watermelon pop rocks and set them down on the counter. "That's it. I promise."

"Alright." He said, scanning everything.

"So, _Wes_. Do you like working here?" I asked as he folded the clothes. He looked up at me, confused.

"Who's Wes?" He asked me. I looked at him funny.

"I think that box hit _me_ so hard, _you_ felt it. That's your name." I said, pointing at his name tag and brushing my bangs out of my face. He looked down at himself and laughed.

"What?" I asked him.

"My name's not 'Wes'. I forgot my name tag at home so I borrowed this one from the last shift." He explained. "You know, I think that box really got you. You're sort of bleeding." He reached out and mover my bangs higher and brushed his other hand over my right eyebrow. I hissed, that stung.

"Yup. You have a little cut right there." He mumbled, looking down at me.

"Is it really bleeding?" I asked him, reaching up and touching the cut. I hissed again. That _really_ stung.

"No. It's just red. Like the blood tried to come out, but dried instead." He said softly. He leaned in a bit towards me and I bit my bottom lip.

"There you are!" We both snapped our heads over to the entrance where the voice came from. Wyatt and the guys were coming in. Wes, uh, no, not Wes. Yeah, Not Wes dropped his hands from my face and pulled back, turning back to the cash register. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" Wyatt asked. He sounded anxious and angry.

"You called?" I asked him. I pulled out C.C and checked. Oops. I had five missed calls. "My bad."

"Yeah, your bad. You had me worried, kid." He said, nodding.

"Let's go. I'm starving." Trey whined. He came up to me and took my hand, pulling me away.

"Wait!" I pulled him back. "I still gotta buy my stuff."

"Oh. Sorry, but hurry." He said, letting go of my hand. He walked back to where the guys were standing, which wasn't very far I might add and laid his head on Blake's shoulder, pouting. I turned back to Not Wes and smiled.

"Sorry, about that." I said.

"It's okay." He said, with a chuckle. "My mom's the exact same way."

I smiled and nodded. We stood there looking at each other for a bit before I broke the silence.

"So, uh," I started, pointing at the bag.

"Oh, right. That'll be $11.58." He said, reading the numbers on the register. I frowned. That didn't sound right. I know for a fact that that skirt was at least twenty bucks.

"That doesn't sound right."

"No, it's right."

"But the skirt-"

"Discount."

"What?"

"Employee discount. They come in handy."

"Yeah, but I'm not an employee."

"No, but you helped me with the shirts. It's the least I could do." He explained, grinning.

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you." I said, smiling. I didn't feel when Wyatt came up behind me, but he did. He slammed down a fifty dollar bill onto the counter. I looked up at a pissed looking Wyatt.

"Keep the change." He deadpanned. I looked back at Not Wes in shock. He just smiled at Wyatt and nodded once.

"Let's go." Wyatt said, taking my hand and the bag and leading my out. I turned to look at Not Wes and gave him a 'sorry-my-dad's-a-bipolar-weirdo' look.

"Sorry." I mouthed to him. He only shook his head and smiled. That's the last thing I saw, before completely exeting the store. The guys were right behind us. I let Wyatt pull me a little more down the walk-way before stopping. He felt the tug of my abrupt stop and turned to look at me.

"What?" He snapped. I was taken aback. I didn't think he would actually be mad.

"T-the food court's this w-way." I stuttered, pointing in the direction behind me. He dropped my hand and started the way I pointed. I watched him walk by me and push past the guys. I looked at them. They looked just as confused as I felt.

"What are you guys waiting for!" Wyatt snapped. I jumped a bit before fast-walking over to them.

**At the Food Court...**

We got to the food court and stopped. Mostly, because Wyatt had stopped and was now looking at us.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Uh-whatever you want." I said. I was still in shock at his change of attitude. He studied my face for a moment before sighing.

"Seriously, what do you want?" He asked, more softly this time. I still sounded mad.

"Uh, Tommy's." I said, pointing towards the restaurant. Wyatt nodded and started towards the place.

"I'll go talk to him." Chris said with a sigh. He jogged over to Wyatt and put his hand on his shoulder. I walked along with the guys. We got in line a couple of feet behind Wyatt and Chris and waited.

"You like, Tommy's?" Trey asked me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes! What kind of question is that?" I said.

"See, I knew you were related to me." He gushed, wrapping me up in a hug. I giggled and hugged him back. That's when I noticed that they didn't have the bags anymore.

"What happened to the bags?" I asked them.

"Blake and I took them to the car while Wyatt and Chris looked for you."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, you should've seen Wyatt. He was really freaking out." Trey said with a chuckle.

"He was?"

"Yeah. He was about to call 911, but Blakey here calmed him down."

"Is that why he's so mad?" I asked, looking at Wyatt's back. He was facing forward, but I could tell he was mumbling something to Chris who was nodding in understanding.

"No, I don't know why he's mad now."

"Okay, so I'm not going crazy." I said, before muttering, "His mood swings are killing me."

"What do you guys want?" Chris asked as he turned to look at us. We had just gotten to the front.

"Number one, no onions, no tomato, extra pickles on the side. Chili cheese fries and a cherry coke." Wyatt and I said at the same time. I looked at him, surprised.

"Okay," Chris said, slowly. "What do you two want?" He asked, looking behind me to Blake and Trey.

"The usual."

He nodded. "Okay, go find us a table." He turned back to the cashier and smiled. I started walking with Blake and Trey, but I still heard when Chris ordered. "Five number one's. Two with no onions, no tomato and extra pickles on the side. Two with no onions and no pickles. And one with no onions, extra cheese."

I heard him say something else, but I couldn't make it out. We were too far away already. We went to a random part of the food court and found an empty booth. We were on the oppiste side of the food court now and at first, I worried that they wouldn't be able to find us, but as soon as we settled in, a bunch of people came over and crowded the table. 'Addiction' fans. Now, it was easy to spot us. All they had to do was look for the screaming table. A couple of minutes and sixty autographs later, Wyatt and Chris were back with the food and drinks. The fans had all finally left.

"What took you guys so long?" Trey exclaimed.

"Screaming fans." Chris snorted. Wyatt slid in next to me and Chris next to him. Blake and Trey were on my other side. They were passing the food out. I sat there silently and waited for my food. When they gave me my food, I quickly unwrapped my chili cheese fries and ate one. I loved Tommy's! I could eat it everyday. We ate in silence for a bit before I decided to break it. I wanted to know why Wyatt was mad now.

"Hey, C.C?" I asked, softly. He looked down at me. "Can I ask you something?"

He ate a pickle and nodded. "Sure."

"What did I do?" He looked at me, confusion written all over his face.

"What do you mean?"

"What did I do to make you mad?" I clarified. He studied my face for a bit, then sighed.

"I'm not mad." He said, shaking his head. I nodded and bit my bottom lip, shifting my gaze to the side. I heard him sigh again. "Really, Sammy, I'm not mad. That guy? I-I didn't like it."

"What guy?" I asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"The guy at the register?"

"Not Wes?" I asked.

"I don't know. The guy that was behind the register."

"No. His name tag said Wes, but he said his name wasn't really Wes."

"You had a conversation with him?" He exclaimed. I nodded slowly.

"Well I guess you would after 'helping with the shirts'." Wyatt said, using quotations on the last part. I heard him, mumble something else that sounded a lot like, 'Is that what you kids are calling it now?', but I wasn't sure. I looked at him funny.

"Why are you using air quotes?" I asked, chuckling.

"Because I'm quoting the kid. And why are you laughing?"

"The kid has a name and I'm laughing because you're being ridiculous."

"I am not. My kid flirts with some random guy in front of me and _I'm_ being ridiculous? What does that even mean, 'helping with the shirts'?"

"It _means_ I was helping him with some shirts." I said, giggling. "I ran into him while he was holding a box of t-shirts and we fell down. The shirts went flying everywhere and I felt bad, so I helped him fold them again."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'." I teased him. "What did you think that meant?"

He stayed quiet and picked up a fry. I gasped. "You thought it meant something _dirty_ didn't you?"

"No! I just didn't want you working. You don't need to." He said, before pointing at himself. "Rock star, remember?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, not believing him.

"I'm serious."

"Okay." I smiled.

"Really."

"I'm not arguing." My smile grew wider. Now the guys were all loking at him with a knowing look too. He looked around the table and sghed.

"Fine. Yes, I thought it was dirty, okay?" He finally said. "So sue me."

We all laughed at him. "Aw, C.C. Come on. Do you really think I would do that?"

"Well-"

"In a store?"

"I-"

"In public?"

"See-"

"With a complete stranger?"

"No I didn't." He said. I smiled up at him.

"See, now was that so hard?"

"Don't sass me, kid."

"We didn't do anything. I helped him fold. He gave me a discount. No biggie."

"Good. He seemed like an alright kid." He said, nodding.

"I'm happy you said that, C.C. Cause he was really cute!" I squealed.

"No way in Hell!" All four of them exclaimed at once. I looked at them, shocked.

"Aw, come on guys!" I whined as we got up from the table. We had finished eating already and were getting ready to go back out there. Well I was ready. They were dying to get back home so they could play their new games.

"No!" They yelled.

"He's not that bad!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"How am I suppose to know what to wear, if you just sprang this on me now?" Sam exclaimed from her spot in the closet. Wyatt had just informed her about the family gathering. They had just gotten home thirty minutes before after shopping all morning and he had just now found it the perfect time to tell her she would be meeting his family. That wasn't the problem though. The problem? They had to be there by three and it was already two fifteen.

"You heard me say it when we got to the mall." Wyatt called back.

"I thought you were kidding!" Sam yelled back. "Besides, I thought only you guys were going."

"Why would only we go? You're my kid. Of course I'd take you."

"Whatever. What do I wear?" She said, poking her head through the door.

"Uh, clothes?" Trey said, chuckling.

"Ah, ha ha. Very funny." She muttered, scowling at him. "I'm serious you guys, what do I wear?"

All four men were sitting on my bed, waiting for her to get dressed. She had freaked them out when she screamed and ran to her room after Wyatt told her about the reunion. And of course, they had all worriedly followed behind her. So now, they sat on her bed, worried that she might freak out again.

"Just wear what you normally wear." Wyatt said. He had already suggested she go with what she was wearing now, that didn't fly so well with her.

"I can't wear normal clothes. This is your family we're talking about!" She came out wearing a little black dress that she had just gotten earlier that day. She posed and waited for them to give their input. "What about this?"

"That's too fancy." Wyatt said.

"But it's simple." She said, looking down at herself.

"Simple, but still to elegant. We're not going anywhere fancy. Plus, most of them are going to be running around, playing."

"Fine, let me try on something else." Sam mumbled, turning to go back into the closet. She took three steps and froze; Wyatt's words finally sinking in. She turned to look at him, slowly.

"What do you mean by 'most'?" She asked, carefully.

"A lot of them like to play sports." He answered, slowly.

"How many is 'a lot'?" She tried again.

"Uh, well let's see." Wyatt said. He started muttering an equation under his breath while he drew invisible numbers in the air with his index finger. "Carry the one...39."

Sam's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard right. Did you say 39?"

"No, you heard right." He nodded. Sam nodded dazzily and walked back into the closet. '_Holy Crap_' she thought as she stopped in front of her clothes. She didn't expect that. She thought it was only going to be his immediate family. Not the entire Halliwell clan. Three people she could handle, but 39? She shook her head to rid it of the thoughts and skimmed through her clothes. If she didn't think about it, she wouldn't freak out. It didn't work. Sam's mind was whirling. She didn't know how she was going to do this. The more she thought about it, the more nervous Sam got. Her hands started shaking as she slid some clothes down the pole. She absentmindedly examined a sweatshirt hanging there, holding it by the sleeve. What if they didn't like her? What if they saw her for what she really was? Wyatt's bastard.

The more she thought about it, the more Sam freaked out. She couldn't help it though. Her mind was on overdrive. Her breathing started to speed up and her grip on the sweatshirt's sleeve tightened. With all the worrying, Sam didn't realize that she was tugging on the sleeve too hard until it was too late. The sweatshirt along with the entire pole of clothing came crazhing down to her feet with a loud _bang_. Sam looked down at the mess, wide-eyed. Her breaths were jagged now; she was hyperventilating.

"Sam!" She heard someone yell from outside. Wyatt ran into the closet, followed closely behind by the others. He looked down at the mess then to Sam. He noticed the anxious expression on her face, the sweatshirt in her trembling hand, and most importantly, her erratic breathing.

"Sammy?" He called softly, gently grabbing her arms and turning her to look at him. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Sam's gaze turned to him and she shook her head, tears prickling her eyes.

"I...c-can't...breathe." She stuttered between gasps.

"Okay, calm down. Just try to breathe normally." He said, worriedly. Sam nodded and tried to do just that, but it wasn't happening.

"I... c-can't." She said, grabbing onto his fore arms as she fell to her knees. Tears started streaming down her cheeks; she was scared now.

"Guys get me some water and a damp towel. Hurry." Wyatt called out to the guys as he sunk down to her level. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped her up tightly in his arms. It was clear now, she was having a panic attack and he knew how to deal with them. He had a lot of experience from when Chris would have his panic attacks in their youth. They were frequent up until high school. That's when they slowed down. Not that he didn't have them every once in awhile now. Sam rested her head on his chest. Her ear right where his heart was.

"Come one, honey, breathe with me." He said, holding her head to his chest. "In..." He took a deep breath in. "Out..." He let it out. He repeated it again, hoping it would help her. Sam tried to breathe with him, but was having trouble. Her breaths were coming in short gasps and her exhales were coming out in a wheeze.

"It's...not...w-working." Sam whimpered. "I'm going to die."

"No, you're not going to die. You just need to calm down."

"I-I...can't."

"Okay, just close your eyes. Come on, close them." Waytt said, glancing down at her. Sam closed her eyes.

"Good, now think of a wide, open field. The warm sun on your skin. The open, fresh air. Okay?" He instructed. Sam nodded slowly. She pictured the field with bright green grass and pretty flowers.

"Now, imagine your self taking a deep breath of that crisp clean air. Feel it fill your lungs." Sam did as she was told, her wheezing slowed down slightly.

"Good, that's good." Wyatt mumbled, softly. "Now, picture the TMND's waddling around at your feet and quacking their little quacks."

Sam let out a chuckle/sob. She was still crying, but her breathing slowed down a little more. She took in a deeper breath now and let it out shakily. I wasn't necessarily a regular breath, but it was getting there.

"That's it, baby girl. Just breathe." He cooed softly as he rubbed Sam's back. He was resting his chin on her head, so she could feel the vibrations of his voice. That along with the sound of his heart beat did the trick. Sam breathing slowed down before finally going back to normal. She sniffled and sighed, cuddling deeper into Wyatt's embrace. She always did that after one of her panic attacks. They weren't a common occurence, but when they did strike, she would cuddle into whoever was there at the time. It was almost always Troy.

"Is she okay?" Sam heard Chris ask from beside them.

"Yeah, she's breathing normally." Wyatt answered. Sam lifted her head and turned to look at Chris. He was holding out a glass of water to her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Wyatt's chest again. She felt him shift and a second later the cup was touching her lips. Sam moved her lips away from the cup and shook her head.

"Come on, baby. Drink." Wyatt said, putting the cup close to her lips again. His voice still soft.

"No." Sam mumbled, burrying her face into his chest.

"Sammy, please. It'll make me worry less." Wyatt said. Sam sighed and unburried her face. He brought the glass to her lips and she took two small gulps before pushing the cup away, closing her eyes again. Wyatt handed it back to Chris and sighed.

Sam felt something cool and damp touch her forehead and brush down her cheek to her neck. It moved to the other side and came down that cheek and to her neck.

"So, wanna tell me what happened?" He asked after a moment. Sam shook her head and burried her face back into his chest. She was still sitting in his lap so she was pretty comfortable. Wyatt closed his eyes and sighed.

"Your killing me, kid." He groaned. He sighed again and stood up with Sam in his arms. He carried her bridal style past the other three worried-looking men, out of the closet, and to her bed. He sat down on it and settled her down next to him. Sam kept her eyes on the soft, blue comforter. "Come on, babe. Give me something."

"What if your family doesn't like me?" Sam mumbled, quietly.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked, surprised. "You're afraid your own family won't like you?"

"Well considering who I am...yeah. I'm scared."

"And who are you?" He asked, confused.

"Come on, C.C. I'm your bastard child. That's not really a good thing."

"Hey! I don't _ever_ want you to refer to yourself that way again." He said sternly. "You are my daughter. Bastard or not. Got it?"

"Got it." Sam said, nodding once.

"Good. Now go get dressed, we're late." He said. Sam didn't move.

"What should I wear?" She mumbled. Wyatt chuckled and stood up, kissing her temple as he did. He walked to the drawers and riffled through them before pulling out one of his white wife beaters and some short shorts. He handed them to her and she lazzily took them.

"You go get dressed, I'll help the guys fix the closet." Wyatt told her. Sam nodded and went to the bathroom in the hall way to change all the while thinking about what she was about to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry if I'm really rambling today. I just needed to tell you guys a couple of things. First things first, I couldn't put the reunion in this chapter cause, well, the chapter was really long already. 10,353 words without the author's note. But worry not my dear friends, the next chapter will be dedicated completely to the gathering. Yay! Oh and this chapter is <em>completely<em> unedited, so I'm sorry if it's really really hard to read. Let me know of any mistakes I made I'm in the process of fixing the other chapters.**

**Okay, item number 2: As you read in the chapter, Sam is going to be meeting more than just Piper and Leo. I'm putting the characters I made for my new magic-filled story, which will include Prue and Andy, and their three kids. I may have made a mistake with the math because when it comes to math, I plain old suck.**

**Item number 3: Wyatt _will_ be finding out about Skye. And soon. Within the next five or six chapters. I just need to get Gracie back in and settled into the story. Plus, we're going to see a lot of the teen pop sensation's side. Because as of now, the story is getting a lot like Hannah Montana where you only ever see Hannah in concert the first two minutes of the show and the rest is Miley Stewart's normal side of life. Don't get me wrong. I love Hannah Montana, but I think the show needed a little more Hannah or else just call it, Miley Stewart.**

**Anyway, that's it. End of ramble. Click on that little button and tell me what you thought. Did you love the mall scene? Hated it? What about the song? Was it too weird for Trey to rap about shoes and purses? Ooh and please, please, please let me know if you liked the little fluffy scene at the end there. I loved it, but then again that's only me. So tell me if you loved it or hate it and let me know if you have any ideas.**


	12. Drunken Uncles & Family Reunions PT 1

**Hey guys! I won't keep you from reading, but quick thing. This chapter is split into 2 parts so as soon as you get to the bottom go right on to the next part! A/N and Wall of Awesomeness at the end of Part 2!**

**BIG SUGGESTION! HAVE A NOTEPAD AND PENCIL ON HAND, BECAUSE THERE'S A LOT OF FAMILY MEMBERS! TRUST ME YOU'LL THANK ME LATER!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Charmed, Hannah Montana, Mamma Mia!, any music Or anything else mentioned in here besides the thoughts in my head and the OC characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 11: Drunk Uncles and Family Reunions<span>

**Sam's POV**

"Stop wringing your hands, it's going to be fine." Wyatt scolded me as we made our way to his parents' house. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was petrified. I mean, just because Wyatt thought of me as 'part of the family' doesn't mean the family would think so. Never the less, I pulled my hands apart and instead started fidgeting with my shirt.

We were in Trey's car now. He made a big deal about him wanting to drive; something about him not being able to drive because they never let him. The guys had some weird argument about it and we ended up here. Now, at first I was all for Uncle Trey driving, you know, till I got in the car with him. He's an even crazier driver than my grandpa and that's saying something. I should've known though. He drives a nice, black and yellow Camaro. He was bound to have the need for speed. I decided that his car was to be named Bumblebee.

Anyway, Wyatt and the guys have been fussing about me since I came back from the bathroom, dressed. Through the whole driving discussion, somehow my name was thrown in there and they all decided that I _had_ to sit up in front so that I could have the fresh air hitting me. So Trey was driving, I was in the passenger seat and Wyatt, Chris and Blake were in the back seat. Apparently, I really scared them. From the moment I had walked back into my room they kept asking me if I was okay.

"Why don't we listen to the radio?" Trey said, more than asked. We were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. He reached out and turned on the radio. Some random song blasted through the speakers. I didn't recognize it. It was a country song. It had something to do about a guy who named his son 'Sue'. Peculiar song. When it finished the guy was about to kill his father and his father told him that he named him 'Sue' because he knew it would make him tough. That made me laugh and laughing in a car full of worried adults isn't a good idea. I swear I felt the whole jump when they did. That just made me laugh harder. Now, I looked like a laughing mental person.

Trey glanced at me. "You okay, kiddo?" I looked at him and nodded, trying to stop laughing. I had tears in my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the song. Poor kid. He must have gotten bullied even worse than the other kids. The geeks probably made fun of him."

The guys just stared at me. I smiled and sighed. "Never mind. It's a bullied puppy thing."

I felt Blake shift behind me before hearing his voice closer to me.

"What does that mean?"

"Uh, nothing. It's like when a puppy gets bullied for being the smallest and scrawniest?"

"I've never heard of that."

I shrugged. "It's what they use to call bullied kids at my old elementary school."

"They called kids 'bullied puppies'?" Wyatt asked.

I shook my head and sighed. "Yeah, but not to our faces. It was an inside joke amongst our 'highly qualified' teachers."

"Why use air quotes?" I heard Chris ask. I shifted to look at him.

"Because, that's what the principal said when mom went to complain about them."

"Why was she complaining?" Wyatt asked.

"Cause I heard my teacher gossiping with a couple of other teachers about how I was just another whiny bullied puppy who couldn't take a joke. So I told mom and she got pissed."

"So you were a bullied puppy?"

I frowned and bit my bottom lip. I nodded once and turned my attention to the radio. It was a sore subject for me. I started channel surfing, but I kept landing on commercials. Finally, I landed on one that was actually playing music. Well the ending notes of what sounded like, 'Love the way you lie' by Eminem and Rihanna. It took a couple of seconds for the opening notes of the next song to come on. I wasn't really paying attention to it though; I was looking down at my phone.

_His little whispers, love me, love me_

_That's all I ask for, love me, love me_

As soon as I heard those first two lines, I changed he station. The last time one of my songs played, Wyatt told me he hated it. I didn't feel like hearing that today.

"No, wait!" Trey exclaimed. I jumped a little. Jeez! That was loud! "I love that song!" He said as he changed the radio back.

"You do?" I just had to ask.

"Of course." He said, as he turned the volume up higher. "Chris come on, this is our song." Chris scowled, but proceeded to sing along with Trey. They were pretty good too.

_Monster, how should I feel,_

_Creatures lie here,_

_Looking through the window,_

_That night he caged her,_

_Bruised and broke her, _

_He struggled closer,_

_Then he stole her._

_Violet wrists and then her ankles,_

_Silent pain,_

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares,_

_Were his dreams._

_Monster, how should I feel,_

_Creatures lie here,_

_Looking through the window,_

_And I will, hear the voices,_

_I'm a glass child,_

_I am Hannah's regrets._

_Monster, how should I feel,_

_Turn the sheets down,_

_Murder ears with pillow lace,_

_There's bath tubs,_

_Full of glow flies,_

_Bathe in kerosene,_

_Their words tattooed in his veins,_

_Yeah!_

"Man, I love that song!" Trey exclaimed. "It's so creepy and psychotic. Skye has some mad skills. Hey Chris, did you hear though?" He glanced at Chris through the rearview mirror.

"Hear what?"

"They're saying that Skye wrote that song about a 'personal' experience." He stated with air quotes. That caught my attention.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well apparently, when Skye was younger she was raped and she developed some weird Stockholm-syndrome thing where she loved the guy and so she wrote a song about him."

"Do you seriously believe that?" I asked him. That was by far _the_ stupidest rumor I'd ever heard and I've heard some pretty bad ones. I have to thank Princess for this one though. Her wicked little mind is always coming up with stupid crap that she can use to try and ruin me.

"Yeah, sort of. Everyone is saying it. I heard it last year on E!." I sighed. Stupid Princess. "At first, I just thought it was some weird song about a guy who rapes a girl then sets her on fire."

I gasped. "Okay, One: you can't believe something just because E! says it's true. And Two: you have a very scary imagination." I ticked off on my fingers.

"Besides, none of that's true. The song is based off of a book she read about a little boy who was being abused by his father and ignored by his mother. It was also loosely based off of a short story _for_ that book that talked about him being afraid of the dark because his parents would lock him up in his room and him growing up apathetic. There's a part where it says that he wants to feel what love is. He'd heard about it from everyone, but had never experienced it. So one day he goes up to a girl with a red sweater and asks her for directions, but she ignores him. So he grabs her, rapes her, and leaves her there for dead.

"When he gets home though, he realizes that what he did wasn't love, but something horrible. He realizes that he's a monster because of his parents. They never loved him and that turned him cold. So he fills a bathtub full of kerosene, gets in and lights himself on fire." I explained. That was the real reason why I wrote the song. It was based off of a book. That people believed that, was something different. They always went for the juicier rumors.

Trey stopped the car at a red light and turned to look at me. I could feel the guys' eyes on me from the back too. "Okay, how do you know that? That was very detailed."

I snorted. "Because I wrote i-" I started smugly, then realized what I was saying. "Uh, an essay. I wrote an essay on it. Part of my music appreciation class."

"Where did you get the info?" Trey asked.

"Uh, the internet."

"You can't believe something just because the internet said it." He said, mockingly. I gasped at him and laughed.

"Touché. Alright, let's see what else is on." I leaned forward to the radio. I skimmed through the stations until I stopped on one with commercials. Usually I hate commercials, but this was an exception.

'_The hot and sexy men of Addiction will be playing at Voodoo in two weeks. Guys if you're listening to this we're all counting down the hours._'

It was a woman's voice. She sounded pretty. I turned and looked at all of them.

"Hot and sexy, huh?"

"Yeah, well…" Wyatt mumbled. I giggled and shook my head, turning back. There was something I really wanted to know though. So I turned down the music and turned to look at the guys.

"Hey guys?" I asked everyone.

"Huh?"

"What do people do at family reunions?" I asked curiously. They all looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Like what do you guys do there?"

"Uh, normal stuff. You know, like regular family reunions." Wyatt said. I nodded and turned back to the window. I don't know what normal family reunions were so I couldn't really picture what we were going to do.

"You've been to a family reunion before, haven't you?" Trey asked, nudging me. I turned to look at him and burrowed my eye brows.

"This one time I went to a party for my grandpa's side of the family and the men got drunk and started singing Vicente Fernandez songs at the top of their lungs and this dude kept checking me out and it turned out that he was my uncle..." I explained. "Does that count?" I asked, since they had all gone quiet.

"What kind of party was that?" Trey blurted out, shocked. I looked at him and shrugged.

"A wedding."

Trey stopped the car and turned to look out the window. We were in a calm neighborhood. The houses were pretty and had really bright flowers and stuff. Some kids were playing out on the street. "Alright, we're here."

I heard Trey announce as he turned off the car. I looked at the house that we were parked in front of. It was an old red Victorian home. It looked nice and homey. There were toys scattered around the front lawn. That means there were kids here. I heard the door of the car slam shut and snapped back to reality. The guys were already out and my nerves were back. Thank goodness my breathing stayed normal. Two panic attacks in the same day were not good.

"Chris and I'll get the stuff. You guys get Sam." I heard Wyatt say. I guess he knew what I was thinking, cause right now I was thinking about locking myself in and staying here till it was time to go home. The door opened up and Trey appeared next to me.

"Alright, Sammy. Out you go." He said. I looked up at him and smiled nervously. "Heh, uh yeah. I'll be right out. I just-just have to… fix my make up!" I pulled out my make-up bag from my messenger bag and pulled out my mascara. I made a show of slowly applying it on both eyes, then slowly putting it back in the bag.

"Okay, you're all set. Let's go." Trey said. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head.

"I still have to re-apply my lipstick and take off my seatbelt." I pulled out my lipstick and showed it to him. "You two, go ahead. I'll catch up in a bit."

"Nice try. You still have some on. Come on, it won't be that bad." Blake stated as Trey leaned into the car and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Uh, yeah, but I gotta help Wyatt and Uncle Chris with the stuff. You guys go ahead. We'll meet you there." I smiled up at them.

"How about this. You can tell us why you don't want to come in and we'll tell Wyatt you need a little time before you go in there." Blake tried to bargain with me. I nodded eagerly. "Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Alright. Why don't you want to come in?"

"Because I don't want to. I'll see you guys back at the house." I grinned. Trey rolled his eyes at Blake who looked dumbfounded. Trey leaned back in and took my bag. He handed it to Blake before turning back to me.

"Let's go." He grunted as he picked me up, bridal-style.

"Ah!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight chock-hold. He took me by surprise. Blake closed the door as soon as Trey had carried me a few feet away from the car. "See Blakey, that's how it's done."

He carried me up the little stairs that led onto the yard before I started kicking. I kicked my legs wildly and waved my arms around. "Uncle Trey put me down!" His arms tightened around me. "I don't wanna go in yet."

"Sammy, it's…gonna…be fine…trust…me." He managed to say between struggles. I somehow managed to maneuver my way around so that my body was wrapped around him. My stomach was pressed to his face and my legs were wrapped around his chest. His arms were holding me tight so that he wouldn't accidently drop me. That wasn't going to happen anyway cause I was holding fists full of his hair. He mumbled something into my stomach, but I couldn't make it out. Plus, it tickled.

I pulled away a bit and looked down at him. "What?"

"I said… I can't…breathe." He explained between gulps of air. "Blake, take her." I wrapped my arms around his head again and squeezed. If I had to suffer, so did he. I felt Blake's hands wrap around my waist and pull me. He managed to get my bottom half off of Trey, but I held on for dear life. To any random person, it looked like they were trying to kidnap me.

Trey pulled at me once more at the same time I pushed myself forward and we were falling. Trey fell back and I fell on top of him, kneeing him in the chest. Luckily, Blake swerved and managed to land next to us; his legs draped over my back. We landed with an 'oomph'.

"Ow." I mumbled at the same time Trey groaned.

"You guys okay?" Chris called out from the front door of the Victorian home. He and Wyatt were coming towards us.

"Uh, yeah!" We all yelled nervously.

"Don't hurt my kid! Mom would kill me if I bring her in broken." Wyatt called out. He was joking, that I was sure of. I rolled off of Trey and looked at Wyatt. He was standing next to the car trunk, smiling. He turned to look at Chris when he called him.

"Jeez, Sam. For a small person you're really heavy." Trey said, rubbing his chest. I slapped his arm. Hard.

"Hey, it's your fault I fell on you in the first place."

"No, it's Blake's fault. Now, let's go." Trey said, turning over so that he was on his knees. My eyes widened.

"Uh, I'll meet you guys in there. I gotta go…walk this off." I got up, just barely missing Trey's attempt to grab me again. I ran back down the little steps and to the passenger door. I caught a glimpse of Chris and Wyatt on my way there. It looked like they were kidding around about something while they dug through the trunk. Apparently, they brought the whole house because it looked like they were still going to have to make another two trips.

As soon as I got to the car I had to side-step away from Trey's hands. He had been right behind the entire time. He grabbed a hold of me and tried to pick me up again, but I ducked down under his left arm and moved to my right, closer to the trunk. It only took him a second to make a move again. This time I swatted his hands away. He tried swatting mine out of he way and we ended up swatting at each other. From afar it looked like we were playing a hand game.

"Hey!" We heard someone yell. Trey and I froze, hands mid-swat, and turned to look at the trunk. Wyatt was standing next to it, bags in hand. "What are you guys doing?"

Trey and I shared a look before looking back at Wyatt. "Nothing." We both said, quickly. He raised an eyebrow at us skeptically.

"Well, then get inside." He nodded over towards the house. "Door's open."

"Okay," I started. "We're right behind you."

"Alright, let's go." He nodded over to the front door. I nodded innocently. He turned and followed Chris into the house. I didn't move an inch. After Wyatt disappeared into the house Trey turned back to me.

"Alright, let's go. We're supposed be right behind him."

"We are behind him." I informed him. "He's in the house in _front_ of us. _Hence_, we're behind him."

Trey shook his head amusedly. "Sam, Wyatt's gonna kill us if we don't get in there."

"No he won't. You're his best friend and I'm his only kid. He _loves_ us!"

"Yeah, well sorry if I don't want to test out your theory. Now, come on." He lounged at me and I side-stepped him before running around the car. All the while Trey was right behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"Mom, we're home!" Wyatt called out as he sat the rest of the bags down in the living room. It looked like everyone was outside where they were the food was being grilled. Those three words generated a stampede of women as the four sisters and their daughters ran inside and towards Wyatt and Chris. With in seconds, both boys were engulfed in tight bear hugs. A chorus of "Where is she?" coming from their cousins.

"Hello to you to Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt said, as Phoebe Halliwell squeezed the light out of him.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, a bright smile on her lips. Once she let go, Paige engulfed him. Hers was quicker. Still tight. Just faster.

"Hey, nephew." She stated, pulling away.

"Hey, Aunt Paige." Wyatt smiled as he leaned down to hug his aunt Prue. Phoebe had Chris in a bear hug while Piper made her way towards Wyatt. "Aunt Prue."

Finally, Piper Halliwell, wrapped her arms around her oldest son. Wyatt leaned down to wrap her up in a hug. "Hi, mom." He mumbled.

This went on with the rest of the cousins and the men of the family until they all said their hellos. All in all, the whole exchange took a good five minutes. When they were all done and facing the two brothers, they started their questioning.

"So?" Patricia Halliwell, oldest daughter of Phoebe and Coop, asked expectantly. Wyatt looked at her in confusion for a moment before realization hit.

"Oh! She's right…" His sentence broke off when he turned around and saw that neither Sam nor the guys were behind them. He scanned the empty space before turning to look at Chris in question. He in turn, just shrugged and shook his head.

"Where is she?" Piper asked, confused. Wyatt turned back to his family and held up a finger. "Uh, one sec. Hold that thought." He turned on his heel and jogged back out to through the front door. He paused at the entrance and watched in confusion at the scene before him. Sam was standing on the roof of Trey's car. Meanwhile, Trey and Blake were standing in front of the hood, looking up at her. It looked like they were arguing about something.

"What's going on Wyatt?" He heard his mom call out from the sun room and jumped. He didn't want this to be their first impression of his daughter.

"Uh, nothing. Just need to get something." He called back before reaching back towards the door and closing it behind him. He walked down the small pavement steps and onto the soft green grass of the front lawn. He walked past Sam's discarded messenger bag and some toys. As he got closer he could make out more and more of the conversation.

"Do _not_ scratch my car. I worked really hard for her." Trey called out to Sam who was still standing on the hood.

"Oh because it's so hard to do this," She mimicked a horrible version of an air guitar, "and nod your head."

Trey gasped loudly. "That's it!" He yelled, before jumping up onto the hood of the car. Sam gasped and her eyes widened as she watched Trey jump up on the hood and Blake reach out to grab his leg to keep him from moving. "Come here!"

"Ahh!" Sam screamed as she turned and jumped of off the roof onto the trunk then off the trunk to the ground. Her feet hit the ground and she turned to her right and ran along the car towards the hood while Trey was just getting off of the trunk. Blake was right behind him, trying to stop him. Wyatt watched as Sam stopped in front of the hood and looked at Trey who was staring back at her from his position at the back.

Wyatt finally snapped out of it then and made it the rest of the way. He was going to stop it before someone got hurt. Not that Trey would ever hurt Sam. He didn't believe in hitting women and Sam being his niece just amplified his protectiveness towards her, but from the last month that he'd passed getting to know Sam he knew she could be very clumsy at times. She'd fallen hard three times in a span of a week. Surprisingly enough she didn't break anything.

"What the hell is going on here?" Wyatt yelled, making all three of them freeze in their spots. They turned to look at him in surprise. He raised a single eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew it made him seem more menacing. He didn't want to mess around.

Sam looked at him with wide eyes and opened her mouth. "Uncle Trey is trying to kill me!" She yelled, pointing at Trey.

"Nu uh! She made fun of my job!" Trey yelled back lunging for her again. Sam ran in the opposite direction he ran in and they ended up staring at each other again; Sam at the trunk, Trey at the hood.

"Alright enough." Wyatt yelled. Blake went to stand by him. He wasn't having any luck pulling Trey away so he decided to let Wyatt take care of it. "I don't care what either of you did. We need to get inside. Everyone wants to meet Sam already."

"Well good luck with that. Sam doesn't want to go in. She's being a little baby!" Trey said, looking pointedly at Sam. Sam gasped.

"I am not!" This time she chased him around the car once until they ended up in opposite sides of the car. "I'm just nervous. You big jerk." She yelled from her spot in front of the hood, sticking her tongue out at him. He in turn stuck his tongue out at her.

"Knock it off!" Wyatt yelled. Trey and Sam sucked their tongues back into their mouths in unison. "Why are you nervous? I told you they're going to be nice." He said, looking at Sam. Sam turned to look at him.

"I don't know…" She mumbled, wringing her hands. "It's like your first day of school. You know what's going to happen, but your still sorta scared…besides… He started it!" She announced in a whiny little kid voice.

"Why you little!" Trey exclaimed before once again chasing her around the car. This time though Wyatt anticipated it and quickly made his way to the trunk where Sam was just about to reach. Instead of her just touching the trunk and turning to keep her eyes on Trey like she had done already, Sam ran right smack into Wyatt's hard body and was lifted over his shoulder, letting out an 'oomph' on her way up.

"Hey!" She yelled as Wyatt carried her towards the house.

"That's how you do it!" Wyatt called back to Trey who was standing by Blake now, watching them in surprise. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Trey and Blake scrambled to catch up, snatching up Sam's bag on their way. "Wyatt don't. Let me down. Please! C.C!"

"It's gonna be fine, kid. Calm down." He said. Sam was struggling to get down. But Wyatt had a firm hold on her.

"Wyatt, please. I promise I'll do whatever you want, just don't make me go in there!"

"Good, I want you to meet my family."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Look, just go in and test it out, if you don't like it we'll leave."

She thought about the offer and asked, "Promise?"

"I promise. Now, stop struggling!" He said. Sam sighed, but stopped none the less.

"Now, how come when I picked you up, you went all stir crazy, but he just says stop and you freeze?" Trey said, waving his hands around. Sam looked up at him as best she could.

"Cause he's my dad, I have to listen to him." She said.

"Thank you. That's really mature." Wyatt said with a proud nod, looking down at her. Sam smiled up at him then turned back to Trey.

"Besides, have you looked at him?" She said, pointing up at Wyatt. "He's huge. He could break me in two seconds."

"Hey!"

Trey nodded. "She's right you know."

"She is not! I am not huge."

"Are you serious? You're carrying her like she's a feather."

"That's because she's light."

"I beg to differ. She's not light when she falls on top of you."

"Hey! You jerk!"

"I'm not a jerk. I'm nice."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh! Blake, tell her!" Trey shot back, motioning for Blake, who had been quiet up until now, to talk.

Blake looked over at the two bickering people. "She's got a point."

"What!" Trey exclaimed at the same time Sam yelled, "Ha!". Blake simply shrugged. Trey and Sam then proceeded to yell at each other about the subject. Wyatt rolled his eyes and stated that they were being ridiculous and that they needed to stop fighting like little children. His words weren't heard since now all four people were yelling over each other. His mind vaguely registered the fact that some of his family member, mainly Phoebe and Paige, scramble to get away from the window and act normal. Trey, Blake, Sam and Wyatt were arguing loudly as they got to the foyer. Wyatt stopped walking and put Sam down without looking away from his two childish friends.

Piper Halliwell, Wyatt's mom and second oldest of the four Halliwell sisters, watched on in amusement as her eldest son, his band mates, and a young brunette girl yelled over each other. None of it made sense. Not unless they were fighting about cows and pigs. After a moment though she had had enough and wanted to end it. So doing the one thing she knew would work, Piper stuck her thumb and fore finger of her right hand into her mouth and whistled loudly. The boys stopped right away knowing that she meant business. The brunette on the other hand, yelled out, "I'm not fat, you bloody wanker!"

Wyatt, Trey and Blake gasped and Sam's eyes widened. She didn't mean to say that out loud and she definitely didn't want her British accent to come out. Sam clapped her hands over her mouth. Blake opened his mouth to say something, but Piper cut him off.

"So, this is Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

You know when you're doing something and you get sidetracked with something else that makes you completely forget the original something? Yeah, I was going through that right about now. I jumped when I heard a woman say my name. I did a 180 on my heel and came face to face with about 15 amused adults… and Uncle Chris. I stood there in shock. This _really_ wasn't what I had in mind when I thought about meeting the whole Halliwell clan. We stared at each other for a long awkward moment and I took that time to take in their appearances. Not that I was a huge judgmental person, but I can't help checking people out. I'm curious that way.

The first person on the left was a short older woman. She had brunette hair like Uncle Chris, but she had light brown eyes. Next to her was a man a couple inches taller than her, but definitely shorter than Wyatt. He looked like an older version of Wyatt; dark blonde hair and blue eyes. They must be my grandparents. I felt Wyatt shift a little closer to me and rest a hand on my shoulder.

"Mom, dad, everyone. This is Sam." As soon as those words left Wyatt's mouth, I was attacked by one of the older woman in the room. She was a little taller than 'grandma' over there but not by much. She had dark brown almost black hair.

"Oh, I can't believe you're finally here." She had me wrapped up in _the_ tightest hug I've ever been given. Which is sort of weird since this woman is like fragile looking. Anyway, I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her and hugger her back.

I don't know when this happened, but all of a sudden I heard Wyatt right behind me. He sighed. "Sam, this is Aunt Phoebe. Your great aunt."

"Nonsense!" Phoebe exclaimed as she pulled back from me. She smiled and looked at me. "You can just call me Aunt Phoebe. It's all the same."

"It really isn't." I heard Wyatt mutter. I struggled to hold in a giggle as Phoebe reach around me and smacked him on the arm. "Ow."

"Honey, let's not break our nephew." A really tall guy said from a couple of feet behind Phoebe. He was lightly tanned, had black short hair and brown eyes. He was handsome.

"Well, he called me old. Am I old?" She said, turning to look at the man. The man walked over to her and took her arm in his hand, pulling her back to the semi line the whole family formed.

"Of course not, honey. You're beautiful." He winked at me before turning back to Phoebe.

"That was Uncle Coop. Phoebe's husband." Chris said out of nowhere. He was now standing next to me and not next to the chick that looked like a younger version of Phoebe. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Next to him is Aunt Paige." He said, pointing to another woman. She was lighter than the rest of them. She had dark brown hair, dark hazel eyes and was about an inch taller than Phoebe. That really could be because they were all wearing heels.

"Ah, hug time." She said, smiling as she walked towards me. She gave me a simple hug and pulled away. She turned a bit and I noticed another man with her. "This is my husband, Henry Sr."

Henry Sr. was sexy if I do say so myself. I know he's family and all, but still. I had to say that. Even Coop over there. These women know how to pick them. Henry Sr. was a good 5'11 or so, had lightly tanned skin, short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled at me and extended a hand towards me, which is good. I'm not much of a stranger hugger. "Nice to meet you Sam."

I smiled at him and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

He pulled his hand back and they both walked back to their spot. "Alright, next to Uncle Henry there is Aunt Prue and her husband Andy." Andy was another tall guy, about an inch or two shorter than Wyatt. He had really pretty blue eyes, lightly tanned skinned and short brown hair. He was handsome, but my attention was drawn more towards the glaring woman standing next to him. Prue was taller than her sisters. She had long black hair, was light skinned, and really cold crystal blue eyes. This woman was really glaring at me and I wasn't the only one that noticed. There was a younger-looking version of her standing next to her. She glanced at Prue then at me before elbowing her in the side. I looked back to Andy who was now standing in front of me, hand extended. I took it and shook it.

"It's great to meet you, sweetie." He said. I tried to smile, but I'm pretty sure it came out looking too nervous.

"Same here." I let go of his hand and stepped closer to Wyatt who was pretty much clueless as to what had just happened. Wyatt looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back at him as he took my hand and pulled me towards the first couple I had mentioned.

"Sammy, _these_ are my parents, and your grandparents, Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt." See I was right. They were my grandparents. I smiled shyly at them and they smiled warmly back at me. Piper closed the gap between us and wrapped me up in a warm hug. This hug was different though. She gave me a mom hug. You know the ones that only mom's can give? Yeah, those ones, which automatically made me miss my mom. Nevertheless, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sam." Piper mumbled in my ear. I smiled and nodded.

"It's really great to meet you too. Wyatt's told me so much about you." She pulled back and smiled at me. She made room for Leo to see me. He didn't hug me, just gave me a smile. A really warm and serene one. I could already tell that he was different from grandpa. Where as grandpa was sort of loud and never really stopped talking, Leo was calm and serene. He radiated it. He put me at ease just by looking at me. His eyes made him seem like one of those old souls people always talk about. I've never met one, till today I guess.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, you should me the rest." A young woman announced. She stepped forward out of the line and smiled at me.

"Sam, this is our cousin, Patricia. She's Aunt Prue's eldest daughter." Wyatt explained. I nodded.

"I was getting there. Jeez!" She said. I stifled a giggle that was threatening to erupt from my throat. "You can call me Aunt Patty."

Patty was the girl who had elbowed Prue before. She was the spitting image of her except for those small features that were Andy's. She was light skinned, had blue eyes and was a good 5'5. She took my hand and led me quickly down the row of younger adults.

"Okay, you know me, but this right here is your aunt Patience, we call her Pay." Patience was about 5'4, had dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She looked like Phoebe. Then she pulled a few feet and stopped in front of a really, _really_ hot guy.

"This guy here is the only other Halliwell son, your uncle Henry Jr. We just call him Hal." Oh great this was starting to turn out like the stupid wedding. Hal was about 5'12 or so, had lightly tanned skin, black hair, and hazel eyes. He smiled and winked at me. I smiled and waved quickly. That's the only thing I could really do since Patty over her was getting through introductions pretty fast. Like literally, she pointed at the people in the line and named them all quickly.

"That's Paisley. And those two there are Kat and Aly; they're twins." She said, looking at me. "Then there's Mel, Prue, Penny, and the youngest, Presley."

I smiled and waved at all of them. Paisley was about 5'8, had black hair, piercing blue eyes, and ivory skin. Kat was pretty short. She was wearing heels that gave her thee more inches so it got her up to about 5'4 or so. She had unnatural red hair that reminded me of a red velvet cupcake, lightly tanned skin, light brown eyes, and a very petite body. Aly, being her twin and all, looked exactly the same as Kat except that she had natural light brown hair.

Next there was Mel, who I know is Wyatt and Chris' little sister, was freaking beautiful. She was like a well balanced mix of both Piper and Leo. She was about 5'7, very lightly tanned skin, brunette hair with streaks of blonde in it and brown eyes with specks of green that were surrounded by a light blue iris. I also noticed something that I hadn't seen in the pictures Wyatt showed me of his family. The usually skinny Mel had a small bulge where her flat stomach was supposed to be. Prue, who I'm guessing was named after glaring Prue over there, looked like she was the same age as Mel. She was about 5'7 as well, had brown eyes, dark brown hair and was lightly tanned. Penny had brunette hair, bright blue eyes and was light skinned. And last, but not least, Presley. Presley was around my age. She had doe brown eyes, very light skin, and brunette hair. She looked like she was my height.

Anyway, once I said hi to all of them we ended up standing there with an awkward silence. I rocked back and forth on my heels and looked around. It was a pretty big place. Not as big as Wyatt's, but still big. We were standing in the foyer. In my little look-see, I saw the entrances to the kitchen, the dining room, sun room, and the living room.

"So," Trey exclaimed from behind all of a sudden and this time I wasn't the only one who was startled. Everyone jumped. "Is the food ready?"

Everyone groaned and I giggled. Leave it to Uncle Trey to break the silence with the mention of food.

"No it's not. Tommy and the guys should be putting it on the grill right about now." Patience answered. "And with that being said, I should go help them."

She turned around and disappeared into the sun room. "Wyatt, and the boys come outside and help with the grill." Piper said, as she turned and started making her way towards the kitchen. Some of them had already left and some where just standing around. Wyatt looked down at me then at her retreating form and nodded.

"Are the kids upstairs?" He asked.

Paige nodded. "Yeah, in the attic." That answer sort of freaked me out. They didn't seem like the type of people that locked kids in the attic. Wyatt nodded and turned to look at me. I looked up at him.

"I'm gonna go help them, alright." He said before pointing at the staircase to our left. "Go up these stairs and to the right, walk all the way down the hall, take another right when you get to an opening with more stairs and walk up. The other kids are playing in there."

I bit my lip, unsurely, glancing at the staircase. I didn't really want to go up there. I mean I know that they wouldn't lock kids in there, but still, I didn't want to chance it. Wyatt nodded towards the stairs. "Go on, I'll be right up."

I nodded, but stayed where I was. I was still debating whether or not these people were crazy yuppies. I was about to go when Wyatt leaned down closer to my ear so only I could hear and whispered. "We'll leave in a bit. Just let me talk to them, Okay?"

I nodded, slowly. Now I felt bad. I wasn't trying to be mean and make him leave his family. I was just thinking of ways I could possibly die up in an attic. Wyatt reached into his back pocket, pulled out his favorite pair of drumsticks, and handed them to me. He knew I had a weird thing for his drumsticks. I don't know. I guess it's kinda like those normal dad's who love their watch. They just made me feel at ease. I took them and he kissed my temple. With that, he made his way towards the kitchen where the rest of the adults were now in. I waited for him to disappear before quietly making my way to the stairs.

I made my way up the stairs, but slowed down half way up. I felt someone staring at me. I turned my head to look and saw Prue Sr., arms crossed, cold glare staring up at me. I stared at her in disbelief. Usually, when you glare at someone behind their back and they turn around to look at you, you turn away. That's the protocol. Apparently, she never got the memo, because I was looking at her and she kept her glare right where it was.

"Mom, Aunt Piper is calling you." Penny said as she walked up to Prue Sr. So I'm guessing she was her daughter. That's cool. Prue Sr. finally stopped glaring at and turned around towards the dining room. Penny looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her before she turned around and left. That was really weird.

I followed Wyatt's instructions and got to the opening with the second set of stairs. As I walked up those stairs I could hear the kids playing, so all those thoughts of chains and shackles were quickly wiped away from my mind. I got to the door, which was open just a crack, and paused. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was about to see.

The first thing I noticed as I walked into the room was the blonde woman I managed to hit with the door when I opened it. I gasped and moved back a step.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed. Yup, that was just the kind of look I had.

"It's okay." The woman said as she turned around fully to look at me. I had hit her back. She looked at me, confused, and asked, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Sam."

"Sam?" She cocked her head in question then exclaimed, "Oh! Sam! You're Wyatt's daughter. I've been dying to meet Wyatt's long lost daughter."

The woman was young. She was barely looked like she was twenty-five. She had light blonde hair, greenish-hazel eyes and a small mole on her lip. She was pretty. She was also hugging me now. Who knew Wyatt came from a family of huggers. I hugged her back and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't mind me asking… are you one of Wyatt's cousins?" I only asked cause she didn't really look like any of the four sisters.

"Oh, no! Well sort of. I'm Addison Mase. Wyatt's cousin-in-law." She extended her hand to me. I took it and shook it. I didn't know why we had to shake hands after we had just hugged, but whatever, who am I to judge?

Anyway, I decided to formally introduce myself. "Sam Harley. Wyatt's long-lost daughter. Nice to meet you."

Addison laughed. "Nice to meet you too, Sam. So, I'm guessing the old timers sent you up here?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Well, sort of. I mean if you want to count Wyatt as an old timer then yes."

"Yes, yes I do." She nodded once, smiling. I laughed. I liked this chick. "Anyway, I was just checking on the kids." She waved a hand behind her and my eyes widened. I had completely forgotten that there were other kids here. I looked over her shoulder and sure enough, there was a whole bunch of kids there.

"Are they yours?" I asked absent-mindedly. I was too busy counting them all. From what I could see there was two kids, a boy and girl, who were my age. The rest, which was about eight of them, were all little kids.

"Oh no. Not all of them. Just Will over there and the twins." She pointed towards the center of the room where a little boy, who looked to be about five, was sitting on a rug, playing one of the newest Nintendo DS'. Then she moved her pointer finger down at bit and pointed at two little girls, who were sitting directly across from Will. They looked like they were about four or so and were playing with dolls.

"Oh that's cool." I mumbled. Addison glanced at me and smiled. "Come on. Let's go meet your new cousins." She took my hand in hers and pulled me deeper into the attic.

The attic itself had a weird shape. Well weird to me. Since I've really only ever lived at the penthouse in New York, the only attics I've seen are the ones on T.V. Those attics are always small, dark, crawl spaces where everyone shoves all their junk in and had pull out stairs to get there. This one was huge compared to those. The walls were bare and were just plain wood. From my place nearest to the door, I could see an old looking white couch where the boy my age was sitting, texting and listening to music. A couple of feet away from the couch there was a small round table with a table cloth strewn across it. Two chairs surrounded the little table.

A couple of feet away from the table, pushed up against the far wall, were a couple of bookshelves with things varying from decorative statues and bottles to actual books. To the right wall there were nothing but stain-glass windows and a old, long, pink couch, where the other girl my age was sitting talking on her phone. The wall behind us, from what I saws was littered with cardboard boxes labeled with things ranging from Paige's clothes to jars. Sitting in front of the boxes was a big playpen where three babies; two boys and a girl. In the middle of the room there was a big round rug that took up most of the floor space between the couches and playpen. That's where Will, the twins and two other kids were sitting down, playing.

"You guys, listen up." Addison said as she clapped her hands twice. "I want you guys to meet someone."

The younger kids that were sitting on the rug all turned to look at me, while the two oldest kids kept on using their phones. Well the boy kept texting. The girl glanced at me once then did a double-take before screaming. "Ah!"

I, along with the other kids, covered my ears. That was, by far, the _loudest_ yell I've ever heard and that's saying something, cause not even Skye's fans are that loud.

"I have to call you back." She yelled into her phone as she jumped up, threw her phone on the couch next to her, and ran towards me. "OMG! You're Sam Harley!"

I took a step back and nodded, surprised. "Uh, yeah, I am. Um, who are yo-"

"Ohmygod!" She cut me off. This girl was very perky I can tell you that much. "Sam Harley is standing in _my_ aunt's attic."

"Uh, yeah, and who might you b-" Was all I could get out before she cut me off again.

"Do you really hang out with celebrities all the time?" She asked me, very loudly I might add. She had clapped onto my hand and was seriously gripping that thing.

"No, I don't. Just once in a while." I said, shaking my head before mumbling, "That kinda hurts."

That part of course was cut off by Kristy again. "I _love_ your outfit!"

"Uh, t-thank you." I stuttered. I wasn't wearing anything fancy. Just one of Wyatt's muscle shirts and a pair of short light blue jean shorts. My head was reeling. Then Addison, bless her kind heart, decided to jump in.

"Alright, Kristy, that's enough. Let's not break your cousin's arm." She said as she pried her hands of my hand.

"Did you just say, 'cousin'?" Kristy yelled, eyes wide. "Sam Harley is my cousin?!"

Addison nodded at her. "Yes, she is. Please stop screaming."

"I think I'm going to faint." Kristy announced, ignoring Addison.

"Please don't." Addison sighed, shaking her head. I hid my smile. Kristy sort of scared me, but the exasperated look Addison was sporting was priceless. I'm guessing they've gone through this sort of thing before.

"Mommy, why is Kristy going to faint?" The little boy, Will, asked all of a sudden. He was standing on Addison's left side, shyly hiding from me. He was a cutie. He had dark hazel eyes, shaggy black hair and was lightly tanned. He looked like a young version of Hal. "Is she sick?"

Addison sighed and raised an eyebrow at Kristy. Kristy smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "No, honey, she's not sick. She's just very excited, but she's going to quiet down and behave herself, right Kristina?"

"Yes, Aunt Addie." She looked deflated.

"Alright you guys. This is your new cousin Sam. Can you guys say hello?"

Quickly after she said that, a chorus of 'hello's' and 'Hi's' erupted. They sounded so happy and excited. It was cute.

"Okay, I have to go down stairs and help out, but you guys stay here and keep Sam company, okay?" Addison asked the kids. They all nodded. "Okay, you can go back to playing." They had all stood up and walked to us when Addison had first called them. Addison squeezed my arm and smiled at me as she turned around and left the attic, closing the door on her way out. I stayed quiet as they all stared at me. Then just like that the younger kids went back to the rug and continued playing. Kristina had gone back to her phone call after Addison scolded her and was now sitting on her couch, twirling a lock of her hair with her finger while she bragged about me being her cousin.

She was one of the few Sam followers in existence. I know I have a pretty decent amount of followers and I only knew that because I have a lot of followers on Twitter 8.0. I honestly don't know why though. I don't really do anything. My followers are like those people who use to follow blogs about little Suri and Shiloh back in the day. Anyway, Kristina was pretty, now that I thought about it. She had dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes and tanned skin. She was tall too.

I felt a tug at my hand and I looked down to see Will looking up at me. "Wanna play with me?" He asked in his little boy voice. I smiled and nodded. He smiled widely and tugged on my hand so that I was walking towards where he had been sitting. I sat down on the rug and Will climbed right onto my lap, his back to me and wiggled around until he got comfortable. He picked up the Nintendo DS he had been playing and handed it to me.

"Comfortable?" I asked him. He nodded and let me tell you, his nod was the cutest thing in the world. His hair was shaggy enough the his bangs fell an inch or two over his eyes and when he nodded his bangs swung up and down with his head while he puckered his lips slightly and closed his eyes. It was too cute. "Okay. Let's play."

I turned the game on watched as all the advertisements went by and finally the main menu of the game turned on. Apparently, he had been playing Super Mario Bros. the classic 90's game. Which was cool cause I loved that game. I chose the settings and I started playing while Will just sat there and watched. I beat the first world with a little flower still attached and I smiled. I loved that game.

"You want to play?" I asked Will. He nodded his little head and I handed him the Nintendo. He started playing and I couldn't help but smile at his concentrating face. His eyes were narrowed and his tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Damn, shawty, what's your name?" I heard someone say all of a sudden. Surprised, I looked up and to my right. The boy that had been texting and listening to music was now checking me out, his phone and iPod completely forgotten.

"Her name is Sam and forget about it Jay." Kristina said as she stood up and walked towards me. I was still sitting on the floor with Will on my lap.

"Forget about what? I'm just trying to get to know our pretty, new guest here." He feigned innocence before looking down at me and winking. I raised an eyebrow at him. Was this kid serious? From where I was sitting I could tell that he was one of those Bieber clones and no, before you say anything, not Justin Bieber. His demon spawn, Michael Bieber or as his fan girls like to call him, Mikey Bieber. He's dating Princess and the 'it' couple can't stand me. Or rather Skye that is.

Anyway, this kid was dressed like Mikey head to toe; jean jacket and all. He was wearing a red t-shirt under the jean jacket, light grey fingerless gloves, a pair of fake nerd glasses and an 'Obey' snap back. He was kind of cute, but not in the I-want-to-jump-his-bones kind of way. Just in a cutie pie sort of way.

"Yeah, well our pretty _guest_ is our pretty new cousin."

"Damn! She's our cousin?" Jay exclaimed. He seemed a little too eager to confirm that. Kristy walked around me and stopped a few feet in front of Jay before starting a shouting match with him. I watched in silence as Kristy and Jay went back and forth for a bit longer before I finally got bored and brought my attention back to Will.

I leaned down a bit and looked at the screen of the DS and watched as he jumped on top of a turtle. "Do these guys fight a lot?"

Will nodded his cute little head, but didn't say anything. We stayed quiet for a bit just staring at the animations on the screen while Kristy and Jay fought it out close by us. I had a headache brewing and them, plus all the other kids yelling and screaming wasn't helping. So I did the only thing I could do.

"Sweetie, do you mind if I go to the bathroom?" I asked Will. He looked up at me and shook his head. I smiled at him. "Alright, I'll right back. Okay?"

I helped him stand up and stood up myself as he nodded and agreed. I grabbed Wyatt's drum sticks that I had sat beside me and smiled at Will. He sat back down and kept on playing his DS. I looked around and saw that all ten kids were preoccupied so they weren't going to notice me leave, which was good cause I really didn't want anyone following me. I walked out of the attic and down the steps. The hall was a pretty yellow color. I stood in the middle of the hall and thought. I couldn't really go down stairs cause the adults were having their little fun and let's face it. I really didn't want to be in the same room as Prue Sr., and I sure as hell didn't want to go back to the attic. At least not yet anyway. So I decided to do the next best thing. Explore.

I walked into a random room and quickly realized that it was my new grandparents' room. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, the headboard pushed up against the left wall. There was a single's couch in a corner a few feet from the bed, a lover's couch pushed up against the far wall along the windows, a couple of round tables strategically placed around the room and some plants. It was pretty nice. The colors that decorated the room were neutrals; brown, black and a little bit of blue.

I left their room and walked into the next one. This one was Aunt Mel's. Everything in there was white and purple. I liked it. The walls were littered with posters of boy bands, girl groups, movie stars, and plain old sexy men. I officially loved her room. There were a lot of pictures of her and her friends when they were in high school taped to her vanity mirror and pictures of her and her family on her dresser.

I left that room and walked down the hall to the next door. This one was Uncle Chris' room. The first thing I noticed in here was the neatness. Like literally everything was in its place. The walls were a dark green. Posters of rock bands littered the walls around some lyrics that were painted on. It just screamed Chris. There were some trophies placed in different parts of the room. They looked to be baseball trophies and surprisingly, football trophies as well. Hidden talents I never knew about. In the far corner of the room there were a couple of guitars sitting on their stands. They were a little dusty, but still pretty. I walked out of Chris' room and went to the last room there was. It was Wyatt's.

This one was definitely Wyatt's. It looked sort of like Chris' room with the posters of rock bands and trophies, but the walls were a dark blue and there were way more trophies displayed. He had football, baseball, and hockey trophies everywhere; MVP and first place only. In the far corner of his room he had a drum set. I stared at it for a bit. It had been awhile since I tried to play the drums. The last time was probably two months ago.

I looked towards his dresser and saw pictures of him and the family together. There was one with Wyatt, Chris and Trey when they were younger. Then, something caught my eye. There was a picture of a young Wyatt and a girl. I picked up the picture frame and took a closer look at the girl. She looked a lot like me except this girl had brown eyes. It literally took me a full minute to realize that, that girl was mom.

They looked cute together. Wyatt was in his football uniform, helmet tucked under his right arm. His face had streaks of dirt all over it; the black thingies that athletes paint under their eyes to block the sun, were barely noticeable. His hair was a mess and he was sweaty. Mom was in a white and grey v-neck dress, with black stockings, and black heels. She also had on Wyatt's letterman jacket. On her hand she wore a black bulky ring on her right forefinger. Around her neck there was a gold necklace with a small heart pendant hanging from it. Her hair was cascaded down her back in waves. She looked flawless. Wyatt had his free hand around her waist and she was cuddled up against his side. They were also in the middle of what looked like an Eskimo kiss. It was sweet. I pulled out my phone from my right front pocket and took a picture of that picture. It was really cute.

I glanced at the drums one more time and made up my mind. I quickly walked to the drums and sat down on the little stool. I had Wyatt's drum sticks in my hand. I took one in each hand and took a deep breath. Usually, I sucked at this, but I was hoping that my mad drumming skills would kick in. You know, cause of Wyatt. I was hoping that maybe his drum set would kick start the process.

I took another deep breath and tried to play what Uncle Reid had taught me. It was supposed to sound like one of the most basic beats for beginners; four year olds could do it. I, on the other hand, sounded like a cat banging on pots and pans. I tried again and somehow managed to sound worse than the first time. I sighed loudly. This sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Go Directly to next chapter for part 2! -<strong>


	13. Drunken Uncles & Family Reunions PT 2

**Part 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"So, have you been eating right?" Piper Halliwell asked her eldest son. Wyatt sighed. Of course that would be the first thing his mother would ask.

"Yes, mom." He recited with an eye roll.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"And the boys?"

"Yes, they've been eating right. Mom, we're 30 year old men. I think we know how to eat well."

"That doesn't mean a mother can't fuss. Now, have you been using protection?"

"And I'm out of here." Wyatt said, as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Piper smiled and laughed. That always got him.

Wyatt walked up the staircase to the second floor. He was going to check on Sam. Addison had told him that she was a sweet girl and was okay when she left the kids, but he wanted to see for himself. Call it parent paranoia, but he knew Sam and she had a way of hiding some things when she wanted. He was walking down the hall when he first heard it. The sound of drums sticks meeting drums. It was horrible, the beat unrecognizable. The beat stopped suddenly and a heavy sigh could be heard. He walked closer to his old bedroom door and listened closely just as the weird beat started up again. He jumped back when the high top was banged loudly followed by a chorus of, "Mother F" and "Bitch suck!". Sam. He smiled and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

This really sucked. I guess I got more of mom than I did Wyatt. I guess I really wasn't going to be the world's greatest girl drummer. I sighed. Well this couldn't get any worse. I snapped my head up to the door when I heard the creaking sound of it being open. A second later Wyatt walked into the room. I stood up and hid the drum sticks behind my back.

"You know you don't have to get scared of me yelling at you for touching my stuff right?" Wyatt said as he closed the door behind him and walked fully into the room. I nodded slowly. "Seriously kid. Go back to what you were doing."

"Uh, I don't want to. What I was doing sucked."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"Were you not listening?"

"Yes, I was and it was really…it sort of sounded like…the symbols were really good." He finished off his argument weakly and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay it wasn't the best, but you have potential."

"Uh huh. Sure."

"No really. I sounded just like you when I first started."

I crossed my arms and looked at him skeptically. "Really?"

Wyatt nodded. "Really. Here, watch." He walked over to me and sat down behind me on the little stool then patted his lap. I sighed and sat down. He pulled out the set of drum sticks from the holder and rolled his head. I snickered.

"What?" He asked looking at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Alright. So do you know the basics of a drum set?" I turned my head to look at him sheepishly.

"I know that one of these things is called a snare drum and those gold things are called symbols. Oh and something about a guy named Tom?"

Wyatt looked at me seriously before busting out in laughter. "See, this is why I didn't want to do this." I said as I stood up. He shook his head and pulled me back to sit down.

"No, now come on. I'm sorry." He said through his laughter. "There is no guy named Tom. Aside from the snare and bass, the rest of these drums are called tom toms."

"The snare is this one right here." He pointed a drum stick at the drum to our left. "The bass is this big guy here." He pointed at the biggest drum there that sat on the floor. "And this gold thing here is called a hi-hat." He pointed at one of the symbols that looked like a hat. "Got it?"

"Okay, I got all that, but how do I use them to play right?"

"Slow your roll, kid. I'm getting there."

"Fine, go ahead."

"Alright, so I want you to do a two count in you head and every time you hit two hit the snare once. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay." I said slowly. I started counting in my head and did as I was told while Wyatt worked the bass. To tell you the truth, it sounded kind of funny. It sounded like something was missing. Then Wyatt added the hi-hat and it came together as an actual song. It took me a good minute or so to make out the song, but when I did, I saw that it was an Addiction song; "Time is Running Out". I smiled and kept count in my head as we played through the first verse.

I stopped playing and Wyatt did the same. "Oh My God." I said slowly and excitedly. I jumped up and turned around, hugging Wyatt in the process. He's gotten better at hugging. He's not the stiff awkward guy he was before. So he smiled and hugged me back.

"See. You can sound really good. You just need practice." He said. I smiled and nodded. So my hands _weren't_ musically challenged.

"You think?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, before you know it, you'll sound like this." He played the steady drum roll that lead into the chorus and went all out. He had showmanship. I giggled when he finished and walked over to his dresser where all the pictures were sitting. I picked up the one with him and the guys and showed it to him.

"You guys were cute." I said. He smirked and popped his invisible collar, cockily. So I added, "You know, way back when."

His smirk fell and he got defensive. "Hey!" I giggled. I put the picture back and picked up the one with him and mom. I flashed it to him and he smiled. "That was after Homecoming. She had just snuck away from some benefit dinner her parents forced her to go to."

"Did you love her?" I asked quietly, looking at him. He stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. I did." We stayed quiet for awhile, mainly just looking around the room. I put the picture back and heard Wyatt sigh.

"God I can't believe mom left the room just like I left it."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's crazy. It's like taking a walk down my dad's childhood." I said, turning to look at him. "Which, come to think of it, isn't that awesome seeing as you were a teenaged boy in this room."

Wyatt looked at me wide-eyed and started shaking his head. I laughed. He got it. "Chill, C.C. I'm just kidding."

"Heh, yeah. Kidding." Wyatt said, nervously. He glanced at his bed and then quickly away.

"No way." I said. Something clicked in my head. "Is this where I was conceived?"

"What?! No! Of course not."

"Oh good, because that would've been really awkward." I said, sighing. Then it hit me. "Wait! Did you guys at least use a bed?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"What? I wanna know! I think I have the right to know whether or not I was conceived in the back of your beat up old truck!"

"My truck was not old and beat up-Okay; we need to stop talking about this." He put the spare drumsticks back into the pocket and stood up. He made his way out of the room.

"Seriously, though. Please tell me you were at least a little bit chivalrous with her." I yelled as I ran after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

Wyatt laughed for the hundredth time today. He had forgotten how much fun he could have on these family days. It made him realize how much he had really missed his family. Not that a day went by without a quick hello from any of them, but to have them all together under the Manor's roof like old times was great. Right now, some of the men were outside manning the grill and some were sitting in the sun room, drinking beer. The women were mostly eating in the sun room.

Wyatt watched as Sam talked to Mel and Prue. They were standing outside close to the grill. She laughed at something Prue was saying. Tommy, Patience's husband couldn't help but stare at Wyatt. He seemed extremely happy, if the huge smile gracing his face was anything to go by.

"So?" He asked, taking a swig of his beer.

Wyatt looked at him confused and shook his head. "So what?"

"_So_ what's it like having a kid?" Tommy clarified. Wyatt smiled.

"I don't know, you tell me. You have two. One of which, you just adopted."

"Yeah, but that's different. They're old news. Yours isn't." Patty's husband, Jeremy said, laughing.

"Hey!" Tommy exclaimed. He and Kaleb, Paisley's husband, both punched Jeremy on the arm.

"Ow!"

Wyatt laughed. Yup, just like old times. "What he meant was that everyone has already met and gotten use to Tommy's kids. That doesn't apply to Sam yet." Kaleb clarified.

"I don't know. It's weird, you know. I went sixteen years without knowing I had a kid out there and now…" He left the sentence hanging as he took another gulp of his beer. He looked over at Sam again, the other men following his gaze. This time, Sam was standing next to Trey who was flipping the burgers and hot dogs. She was making him turn his body towards her to read his apron, 'Kiss the cook'. Why he had an apron on, Wyatt didn't know. Sam tapped his shoulder, making him look down at her then she made a 'come hither' motion with her index finger. He bent down towards her. She tippy-toed up to meet him halfway and kissed his cheek.

"It's like, you don't know how you went so long without her?" Kaleb asked suddenly.

Wyatt looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly it."

"Well then, here's to our kids." Jeremy said, holding up his beer in a toast.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Jay, come on, it's our turn to play!" Kristy yelled for the fifth time in literally three minutes. The kids decided that the attic was too boring and came down to the living to play with the Wii that Wyatt brought. Now, I've never played with one of those, but I'm guessing it's really fun because these kids were about to rip each other's throats out over it. Will was nowhere to be found and to tell you the truth, I was a little worried.

"Okay fine, I'll let you play after I die." Jay answered back. Kristy rolled her eyes and made a mad grunting sound. I would too, considering the fact that this was the fourth time he said 'after I die'. I guess I should be happy that they're getting entertained. Kristy was driving me a little crazy with all her questions about what 'celebrities like me' do on a regular basis and Jay, whom I recently found out, is actually named Jullian, won't leave me alone with his cheesy pick-up lines. Don't get me wrong. I love cheesy pick-up lines, but he uses all the gross ones. It's disgusting. I sighed and pulled out my phone. Bree had texted me. She said she needed to talk to me so I should call her as soon as I could. I quickly texted her back and said I'd text her back as soon as I got home.

"Sam?" I heard a little voice say. I looked up from my phone and saw the twins; Maddison and Mackenzie. They were cute kids from what I learned these past two hours.

"What's up, sweetie?" I asked, smiling sweetly. One thing I learned from watching and interacting with the twins is that even though they were identical four year old twins, they were really different. Like for instance, right now, the one holding up a conversation with me was Mackenzie. She was the most confident out of the two. Maddie was really shy. She stood behind her sister and hid her face in her little stuffed bunny.

"Can you braid our hair?" Mackenzie asked. I nodded and let her take my hand. They led me to a little spot close to the windows and we sat down. Mackenzie sat down in front of me so I got to work on her first. I brushed her blonde hair back and started doing a French braid. Maddie was such a sweetheart. She was so quiet, sitting in front of us, playing with her bunny.

"What's his name?" I asked her. She looked at me, her big, bright green eyes curious.

"Samson." She said in her little voice.

"That's a cute name. I had a teddy bear named Wuvie." I swear my voice broke a little when I said his name. Yeah, I'm not over it yet.

"Jay calleded me a baby." She said a little louder this time. She had such a soft voice.

I chuckled. "Why did he call you a baby?"

"Cause babies play with stuff animals." Mackenzie explained.

"Well that's just ridiculous. I had Wuvie _all_ these years and I'm not a baby, right?" They both shook their little heads. "See and you're not a baby either. Jay was just being mean."

I finished Kenzie's hair and tied it off with a hair tie. "Okay sweetie, you are done." She turned around on her knees and hugged me.

"Thank you." She exclaimed. I smiled and hugged her back.

"No prob, sweetie." I let go and looked over at Maddie. "Alright, Maddie, your turn."

"Okay." She stood up and came to sit in Kenzie's place. Now Kenzie was sitting down facing us. I brushed back Maddie's blonde hair and started on a fish tail braid. They like looking different. Like now. They were both wearing the same style dresses, but Kenzie's was blue and Maddie's was yellow. Their hair was styled different too. Kenzie started out with her hair up in a pony tail and Maddie's was down.

I took a little time to look around the room. Right now the twins were sitting with me. William, of course was still gone. Kristina and Jullian, whom I found out were adopted by Patricia and Patience respectively, were done arguing. They were now sitting on the couch, pouting. Standing in front of the T.V, playing the Wii, was Mason; one of Paisley's kids. Addelina, Jullian's younger sister was in the kitchen with Grandma Piper. She was the last of the oldest, if that makes sense.

Oh and I finally figured out which cousin had which kid. Jullian and Addelina were Patience's. Kristina and Ayden, who is a two year old, were Patricia's kids. Mason and one year old Riley were Paisley's kids. Two year old Sophie was Prue's kid. And William, Mackenzie and Maddison were Addie's and Hal's kids. Ten kids and counting. That's amazing.

I finished off Maddie's hair and tied it with a hair tie. She turned around and hugged me tightly. That little girl was really strong. I smiled and hugged her back. My stomach picked that very moment to growl. I pulled away from Maddie and addressed both girls. "Are you girls hungry?"

They both shook their head and I nodded. "Alright, well I'm going to get some food. I'll be right back okay?" They both nodded and started playing with their dolls. I never got the obsession with those things. I stood up and made my way to the sun room.

Wyatt and the guys were still sitting there. I hadn't really had a chance to talk to him since we left his room. As soon as we got downstairs, Mel and Prue pulled me away and started introducing me to some other people. Like Jayden, Mel's husband, who was like the sexiest man I've ever seen. He had ear-length black hair, blue eyes, he was light skinned and was about 5'9.

Prue's husband, Andrew, was a buff guy. He was almost as big as Wyatt. He had dark brown eyes, cute dimples, lightly tanned skin, and light black hair. He was about 5'12. Then there was Rafael, Aly's husband. He was really sweet. He had dark blonde hair, light green eyes, and tanned skin. He was from Australia. Tristan, Kat's husband, was by far the 'bad boy' of the bunch. He had tattoos on both arms. He wore a black leather jacket and drove a motorcycle. He was about 5'11, had tanned skin, brown eyes, and short black hair. I think he was a smoker too. Adam was the last one I've met so far. He's Hispanic too. He has ear-length black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was about 5'9 and was Penny's husband.

Anyway, they dragged me around and told me some pretty funny stories about Wyatt, Chris and Trey when they were younger. They were pretty funny women if I do say so myself. I liked them. So I walked over to the guys. They were laughing at something someone said. I didn't catch what they had said or who was talking. I quietly made my way to Wyatt and sat on his lap.

"What's up, kid?" He asked me, kissing my head. I shook my head and started picking off his plate. The food was too far away and his was still warm. He handed me his plate and fork. I took a bite of the half eaten hot dog on the plate and chewed it carefully. "Hey, have you met these guys yet?"

I swallowed the food and looked up at them, shaking my head. He gave me a napkin and I wiped my hands then the corners of my mouth; too much ketchup and mustard. "Sam, this is Jeremy, Patty's husband," He pointed at green eyed, brown haired man who looked to be as tall as Wyatt even though he was sitting down. "Tommy, Patience's husband," He pointed at a brown haired, blue eyed guy, who looked a little like Troy, but a little older. "Kaleb, Paisley's husband." Finally, he pointed to a black haired, brown eyed guy who sort of looked like an older version of that guy that worked at Hot Topic. "And you remember Hal."

"Nice to meet you guys." I said as I shook each one of their hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Sam." Tommy said. "Wyatt here has told us a lot about you."

"Hm, you don't say." I said, glancing at Wyatt. He laughed and took a gulp of his beer. Corona. "Ooh," I took the bottle from him and quickly took a sip. "Ugh! Ew, gross!"

Wyatt took the bottle back and chuckled. "Yeah, that's because it's beer, not soda."

"Yeah, it's a man's drink!" Jeremy said in a deep stern voice. I giggled and shook my head.

"No, it's not that. You drink it plain. It tastes so disgusting like that." I shook my head and did this weird dog eating peanut butter thing with my mouth to get the taste out.

"What do you mean by 'plain'? And that would mean that you've tried it before."

"Of course, I have. Grandpa let me try it when I was five. Plus, mom let's me take sips of her drinks when we go to parties. Well at least family parties. You know white people and their under age drinking nonsense." I stood up and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a couple of green lemons and sliced them up into fours, put them on a plate and grabbed a salt shaker. I brought the stuff back to the guys who were still looking at each other dumbfounded.

I grabbed Wyatt's beer bottle and squeezed a slice of lemon over the mouth piece before shoving it down the neck. Then I sprinkled some salt into it. "Here, try it like this."

Wyatt took the bottle back and took a big gulp of it. The guys waited in anticipation. I kept eating my hot dog. "That's actually pretty good." That was all that the guys needed. They each reached over and grabbed a lemon slice and did what I had just done.

"Sam?" I heard a woman say. I looked up behind the guys and saw Addie standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"I have someone here who wants to give you something." I looked at her weirdly. Who could that possibly be?

"Who?" I asked. Addison moved around the guys to stand next to Hal who was on our far right. In between her feet I could see a pair of smaller feet with sneakers.

"Sweetie, come on." She turned a bit and I could see Will's little face poke out. "Give her the present."

I smiled. He was hiding his face into her hip. Addison moved a bit and gave him an encouraging push towards me. "Go on."

He walked over to me and shyly handed me a purple tulip before wringing his little hands and looking down at the floor. "Aw, thank you sweetie." I moved a bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How did you know I love tulips?"

"Mommy." He said before Hal picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"Well thank you. I'll keep it safe."

"It's time for karaoke!" Phoebe yelled all of a sudden. I only managed to see her head for a second before she left into the living room.

"Sammy, let's go!" Mel yelled as she yanked my arm and dragged me into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

_Whoaaa,_

_Well I know that I'll make it,_

_Never put my head down,_

_t-t-turn it up loud,_

_Yeahhhhh,_

_Cause I don't have to fake it,_

_If I keep on working it,_

_A billion hits is what I'll get._

_Whoa-o-o-o-oh,_

_That's what I'm gonna get,_

_Whoa-o-o-o-oh,_

_That's what I'm gonna get,_

_Yeahhh,_

_Cause I know that I'll make it,_

_Overload the internet,_

_A billion hits is what I'll get._

Jullian finished off his song with a smirk and a wink aimed towards me. This family is seriously hooked on karaoke. This has been going on for about an hour now and we haven't even gotten through everyone's first try. Kristina was still left and me. Plus they want to play a team round. Some weird bet Trey and Blake made with Mel and Prue. Somewhere along the negotiations, I was placed on the girl's team while Chris was placed on the boys' team; all for a lousy hundred bucks.

"Alright, your turn Kristy." Patience announced. Kristy got up and belted out her version of Are you Ready? by Hannah Montana. Catchy song. "Alright, Sam's next."

Kristina exclaimed. "Yeah, you can sing a Skye song!"

My eyes widened. "Uh, no thank you. I'll just wait for the team round. Uh, Aunt Penny, you-you go."

"No, come on. Everyone has to sing at least once. Penny already went."

"Yeah, it's okay if you don't sound too good. We won't make fun of you if that's what you're worried about." Prue said. "We only do this so that everyone has fun. Not everyone can be famous rock stars."

"Um, okay. Sure. Why not?" I stood up and took the microphone from Patience.

Patience was in charge of the whole set up so asked, "What song do you wanna sing?"

"Uh, anything is fine. Just no, Skye songs." I didn't really care what the song was, but I didn't really feel like risking my secret over a silly game of karaoke.

"Is 'Boogie' okay?" Okay, so I cared a little what song it was.

"No!" I basically shouted at her. "I mean no, thank you." I loved all kinds of music, but I _will_ not sing a Princess song, so long as I live!

She looked at me knowingly. "Cloud or Soul?"

I smiled. "Both actually." Okay, so quick thing. Because our fan base is mostly teenagers, the hard core followers usually come up with a cute nickname for themselves and all their fellow fans. Like Lady Gaga's fans call themselves her little monsters. Princess' fans came up with her little tiaras. My fans call themselves my little clouds, which I love, but my favorite ones are Hayden Green's fans. They call her Hades and they call themselves her little souls. It's the cutest thing ever. And yeah, I did notice that they all like to call themselves little. So there you go.

"Alright, how about you just look through really quickly and pick one?" She suggested. I nodded and went to the screen I scrolled down quickly and one caught my eye. 'I'll Try' by: Jesse McCartney. I picked that one and Patience set it up. I stood in the front of the windows facing the couches and waited for my cue as the music started.

_I am not child now,_

_I can take care of myself,_

_I mustn't let them down now,_

_Mustn't let them see me cry,_

_I'm fine, I'm fine,_

_I'm too tired to listen,_

_I'm too old to believe,_

_All these childish stories,_

_There is no such thing as faith,_

_And trust, and pixie dust,_

_I try,_

_But it's so hard to believe,_

_I try,_

_But I can't see what you see,_

_I try, I try, I try…_

_My whole world is changing,_

_I don't know where to turn,_

_I can't leave you waiting,_

_But I can't stay and watch this city burn,_

_Watch burn,_

_Cause I try,_

_But it's so hard to believe,_

_I try,_

_But I can't see where you see,_

_I try, I try_

_I try and try to understand,_

_The distance in between,_

_The love I feel and the things I fear,_

_And every single dream,_

_I can finally see it,_

_Now I have to believe,_

_All those precious stories,_

_All the world is made of…_

_Faith, and trust…and Pixie dust,_

_So, I'll try,_

_Because I finally believe,_

_I'll try, cause I can see what you see,_

_I'll try, I'll try,_

_I'll try…_

_To fly._

I finished off the song and smiled. The family clapped and I handed the mic back to Patience. I walked back over to the couch where I had been sitting between Kristy and Wyatt and sat back down. "Wow! You have an amazing voice!"

I looked at Kristy and smiled. That's how you know she really likes me. I wasn't trying very hard. You know, she might have been a little loud and very easily excitable, but she was sweet. I really liked her. The little kids were singing now. Well more like mumbling and plain ol' yelling. They were kinda cute.

Kristy turned completely towards me and rested her hands on my arm. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" Trey asked all of a sudden. I snapped my head over at where Trey, Blake and Chris were now standing. Everyone's eyes were on me. Including Wyatt's nervous ones.

I looked around and shook my head. "Uh, No, I-I don't."

"Oh that sucks. Do you have a crush on anyone?" Kristy asked again. This was starting to get very uncomfortable. Especially since even Jullian was staring at me with a weird look.

"Nope. No crush."

"Wait! But I thought you were dating Matthew?" Kristy asked.

I gave her a confused look. "They're still saying that?"

"Who's Matthew?" Wyatt asked me. I felt him shift towards me.

"Mattie's just friend."

"That's not what TMZ said. They have pictures of you guys out all day, from a couple of weeks ago." Wyatt raised an eyebrow at me like he meant business.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Do you guys know that show, 'Enchanted U'?"

They guys along with some of the other men in the room shook their heads. "Well it's this show about these three brothers who are wizards and are attending a magic school. It's a boarding school where witches and wizards go to learn about magic. One of the main characters, Charlie Mason, is played by Matthew Chase."

"Wait, you mean that kid that Mel and Prue were killing themselves over meeting at last years MTV Movie Awards?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes!" Prue exclaimed, while Mel shrieked. I smiled.

"God, he is _so_ sexy!" Mel exclaimed.

I shook my head. "Ew! Mattie is _not_ sexy."

Mel and Prue both gasped loudly and looked at me wide-eyed. "You _know_ Matthew Chase?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I've known him for years. He's practically my brother."

Right then, the women in the family decided they would bombard me with questions like 'What's he like?', 'Is he sweet like Charlie?' and 'Does he have a girlfriend?'. And I swear I heard Mel shouting some along the lines of, 'Does he sleep naked?'

"Okay, uh…yes, he's exactly like his character, you know, minus the magic. He's pretty down to earth, very chivalrous. No, he doesn't have a girlfriend, at least not that I know of. And no, Aunt Mel, Matt doesn't sleep naked."

Mel pouted and Kristy got closer to me, if that was even possible. She was practically sitting on my lap. "I loved you on their second season."

I smiled. "Aw, thanks. I didn't think anyone actually remembered that."

"You were on the show?" Hal asked me. I looked up at him and nodded.

"They brought me in as, Zoe, the boys' rebel cousin visiting from Florida."

"Yeah, she was so cool!" Kristy chimed in. "She carried around a miniature baseball bat that grew to full size with a spell. It was so awesome. Do you remember that one episode where Zoe and Cody got trapped in that enchanted children's book?"

I frowned. "Yeah, they made me wear that really ugly blue dress and cake on like twenty layers of blush on my cheeks."

"Who-" Wyatt started, but I cut him off.

"Cody is the youngest of the three boys. There's Steven, Charlie and Cody Mason."

Phoebe shifted in her seat and asked, "So you were on the show the full season?"

I shook my head. "No, I was only there for four episodes."

"What about the pictures of you two at the hotel pool in Florida?" Good ol' Kristy asked again.

"Which ones?"

"You know, the ones were you're both sitting in lounge chairs side by side. Matt is just chilling out with his script in his lap and you have a lap top between your legs. Oh and you're drinking a can of diet coke." I gave her an incredulous look and she pulled out her phone. She pushed a couple of things and scrolled through some stuff before turning the screen towards me so that I could see. It was true. She had the picture in her phone. I was wearing a thin, long, white sweater that hung off my left shoulder. In the space between Mattie and me there was a red heart with 'S & M' written in the inside. Classy.

"You have a picture of us in the hotel?"

"Yeah, J-14 had the pictures. Why?"

"No, I-I get that the magazine has it, but why do you have it in your phone? And why does it say, S & M?"

She chuckled nervously and smiled sheepishly at me. "Well, you see, I'm in this online fan club dedicated to you and a lot of us sort of ship you guys."

"Ship them?" Tristan asked all of a sudden.

"It's just a way for fans to say that they wish a certain pair of people would be together." Kat, who was sitting on his lap, answered her husband's question.

"Yeah, like I used to ship Sam and Dean from that old show, Supernatural." Mel said.

Jayden looked at his wife curiously. "Weren't they brothers?"

"Your point?" She asked innocently. I giggled.

"How did you and Matt meet, Sam?" Penny asked me. I smiled widely.

"After mom and I moved back to New York I had an accident that landed me in St. Cloud's Children's Hospital."

"What kind of accident?" Phoebe asked seriously.

"Uh, I was at the park with Mom and Margie and I sort of got into a fight with a boy who ended up kicking me hard enough to make me lose my grip and fall off of the monkey bars."

Paige gasped. "Oh my god. What was the fight about? It must have been pretty bad."

I bit my bottom lip nervously. "I sort of bit him hard enough to leave a mark."

"Why did you bite him?" Andy asked, confused. I looked up at him sheepishly.

"He was an older boy so he knew more _words_ than I did." The kid called me a name, but I didn't really want to repeat it out loud. That was disrespectful. I was sort of hopping they got the hint and left it at that.

"What kind of _words_?" Rafael asked in his really sexy Australian accent. I guess they didn't get it.

"He called me a bad word and mom used to tell me not to use that sort of language when I was younger, so I told him to take it back. He didn't. Instead he called me something else and pushed me down. So I bit him and I didn't let go until he started crying."

"What did he call you?" "How old was the boy?" Both Leo and Coop asked at the same time.

"He was seven and he called me a cun-" I was going to say the actual word, but the little kids, who were playing the Wii up until now, decided to look at me at that moment. So I changed tactics. "A nasty word for a female's… you know." I did a quick glance down at my lap to emphasis what I meant. Everyone got it, because all at once, their faces registered an 'Oh!' look.

"Yeah, he left me alone just long enough for him to go cry to his mom and have his mom yell at my mom and Margie. They were too busy arguing to see when he came up behind me and kicked me."

"Okay, hold on. Who's Margie?" Prue Sr. asked exasperated. I had been trying to avoid her as much as I could and it had been working for awhile. Her glare was permanently etched onto her face when ever she so much as glanced at me and that's not just me being crazy, because a lot of the cousins and even Wyatt have picked up on it.

"Marjorie Boyer-Rousseau. She's a famous fashion designer and mom's mentor. She let us stay with her when we first moved back to New York."

"You keep saying 'moved back'. Where were you before?" She asked again in that same subtly cold tone.

"A couple of months after I was born grandpa disowned us and we moved to England with mom's grandparents." I started to explain. "I lived there up until I was about four and a half; when they both passed away. Mom was really close to them and after they died she couldn't stand to live in that house anymore, so we moved back." I ended my explanation, quickly drying some tears that escaped. Grams and Pop-pop were like a second set of parents to me. They took care of me while mom was working.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to upset you." Phoebe said in a soft voice. I smiled sadly at her and shook my head.

"No, it's okay. It's just a bit of a sore subject for me. They were practically my parents. Mom had to work two jobs to help out around the house."

Wyatt wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into him. He gently kissed my temple and whispered, "You don't have to finish if you don't want to."

I shook my head and smiled. "No, it's okay. It's a pretty funny story actually."

I took a deep breath and continued my story. "Anyway, when I fell I broke my arm and started crying. That's when mom ran over to me. She asked me what happened and I told her it was the boy. He didn't even deny it. His mom was so dumbfounded that she just picked the kid up and left in a hurry. Mom and Margie took me to St. Cloud's Children Hospital and signed me in. They made me wait an hour before they did anything. Not even Margie could make them go faster. What they did do though, was give me a mild pain killer. I sat down on the floor next to this lanky, older boy who was playing with the toys there. That's when this woman, who had been there a little longer than us, whose son had also broken his arm told mom that I was pretty. Mom thanked her and like a pair of women meeting new women, they started talking.

It turned out that her name was Dawn and her son, Matthew, who was seven at the time, was the lanky kid. He had been playing with a couple of his friends with their skateboards. Something happened and he fell and broke his arm. She rushed him to the hospital where she waited almost an hour before they told her that Matt was going to be transferred to St. Cloud's. She left her car there and an ambulance brought them over. So while mom and Dawn talked, Matt was trying to get me to talk. I was just sitting there, watching him play one-handedly. So he kept asking random questions and talking about hot wheels.

Finally, I just gave in. I told him my name and my age and we just hit it off, like literally after an hour of playing and talking we were best friends. He was really sweet. When the pain killer started wearing off, I started to cry, right? Well Mattie wrapped his arm around me and let me rest my head on his shoulder. He wouldn't let go of me when it was my turn to go inside. When we had both been checked out, the doctor told our parents that I was gonna have to get surgery to fix the break and that with Mattie they were just going to align the two pieces back together and cast his arm.

In the end, Mattie ended up having to get the surgery and I just got my arm re-aligned and casted. Dawn had told mom that she had to leave her car in the other hospital's parking lot so she didn't know how they were gonna get home and Mattie and I were basically inseparable by then, so we gave them a ride home and Margie had one of her bodyguards go and bring their car to them. There's this picture in one of my scrapbooks where Mattie and I are both sleeping next to each other in a limo. I'm cuddled into his side and my head is resting in the crook of his neck. His broken arm is around me and his head is resting on the top of mine. It's really cute. He had such a cute face back then, so innocent.

Anyway, they exchanged numbers and we went home. We had a play date like a week after everything went down, and the rest, as they say, is history."

Phoebe was the first one to speak. "Wow! Talk about a chance meeting."

I chuckled. "Yeah, we've been inseparable ever since."

"Wait, you were five, right?" Paige asked.

"Uh-huh."

"And he was seven?"

"Yes."

"So he's two years older than you…and you're still best friends?"

I smiled widely. "Yeah, he loves me too much to break up with me."

Everyone laughed and stayed quiet, I guessing just thinking. That is until good ol' Uncle Trey, "Alright! Let's get this team karaoke round going!"

Everyone groaned as he jumped up and walked to the T.V to set it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

It was one thirty in the morning and most of the Halliwell clan had cleared out already. The only ones left that didn't live there were Prue Sr., Andy and their kids. Wyatt was in the living room, checking on Sam who had fallen asleep on the long couch in the living room. The family had really tired her out. After the team karaoke round that the girls won, Piper and the sisters pulled out the family scrapbooks. They told her about their kids' life up until present day and she laughed at some of the old pictures. One in particular was of Wyatt, Chris and Trey. It was one with Wyatt's infamous pierced ears. Between the trip down memory lane and the girls' constant questions about her famous mom and her life, the poor thing had no energy left.

Wyatt looked down at her sleeping form. She was now wearing his leather jacket. Somewhere around dinner time, Sam had gotten cold and he'd given it to her. Standing up, the jacket reached down passed her butt. It almost swallowed her. Lying down, it made for a good blanket. Sighing, Wyatt decided to make his way to the kitchen. He wanted to say his goodbye's quickly so that he could take Sam home. He walked into the kitchen where the remainder of his family was deep in conversation.

"I can't believe he brought her here." The older Prue said. She was the only Prue left for the night.

"Prue, she's a little girl, not a con-artist." Piper said, carrying some dirty dishes to the sink. "Plus, she said it herself. Her mom is rich and famous. She doesn't need his money."

"What's going on here?" Wyatt cut in. He didn't like that they were talking about him behind his back. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. They hadn't heard him come in.

"Wyatt, honey. You scared us." Piper said.

"Yeah, I know. I walked in on your little discussion." He replied. His cold gaze directed at Prue.

Prue sighed and explained. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't believe she is so she says she is."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Trey said all of a sudden. He and Blake had been up stairs checking on the younger kids. Now, walking into the kitchen he didn't like what he was hearing.

"She looks nothing like him!"

"So just because Wyatt's her father, she has to be blonde and blue eyed too?" Blake asked, angrily.

"Mom, they're right. Maybe she really is just trying to get to know her father." Patty chimed in.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know what I would do without dad." Penny chimed in.

"No, there's no maybe. She _is_ trying to get to know her father." Chris butted in. He had been silently watching as the rest of his family went back and forth. To say he was mad was an understatement. He was pissed. She was accusing his niece of trying to use Wyatt for her own selfish agenda. Something that he'd learned awhile ago, she wasn't capable of doing.

"You know what? This is exactly why I didn't want to bring her here." Wyatt started. "The kid barely walks in the door and you're all ready to prove she's a fake! Don't think I didn't catch that cold glare you were giving her, when we first walked in."

"I just don't trust her. For all we know she's just trying to ruin you. I think it'd be best if you just send her back to her _real_ family."

The sound of something falling and hitting the floor made everyone in the kitchen jump and turn towards the kitchen entrance. Sam stood there eyes wide, phone in hand.

"Sam, honey. We thought you were sleeping." Piper said, breaking the silence. Sam shook her head slowly. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Sam shook her head again. Everyone was still quiet, trying to figure out what she was going to do. Wyatt watched the closest. He didn't know how much she heard, but he didn't want her to do something stupid.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." She was looking straight at Prue, her voice quiet. "I didn't mean to make anybody uncomfortable."

"No, sweetie, you didn't-" Penny tried to comfort her, but she was cut off.

"Um, I'll call my brother to come pick me up in the morning."

"No, Sam you don't have to-" Trey tried to speak, but was also cut off by Sam.

"It was nice meeting you all." Sam managed to say before turning around and running out of the kitchen and the house completely.

"Sammy, don't!" Wyatt yelled as he watched his daughter's retreating form.

"We got her." Blake said as he, Chris and Trey walked out of the kitchen, following Sam.

When they were out of sight, he turned back to look at his family, mostly Prue and yelled, "See what you did?"

"What? Caught her in a lie? This just proves it. She didn't want to get in trouble so she's leaving."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she just didn't want to upset you more than you already are?" Wyatt yelled at her. He turned to his mom and sighed. "Thanks mom, this was great. I gotta go."

Piper nodded sadly. This isn't how she wanted things to end. "I love you."

"Love you too." With that, Wyatt walked out of the house and to the car. He climbed into the passenger seat and Trey started the car without so much as a word. They drove in silence, Sam was resting her head on Chris' shoulder, and Chris had his arm around her, brushing her hair soothingly. Wyatt could tell that she was crying even though she was completely silent.

When they got back Sam climbed out of the car and walked straight into the house. Wyatt hung back and said his goodbyes with his brother and two best friends. When they had all gone he walked into the house and straight to Sam's room. When he walked in he automatically saw Sam's small form under the covers of her bed. The lights were off and the tail of the stuffed alligator he had won her at a street fair was sticking out.

"Sam?" Nothing. "Come on, kid talk to me."

The room was quiet aside from the sound of their breathing and quiet sniffles.

Wyatt sighed. "We have to talk at some point, but I'll leave you alone tonight." He turned to walk out the door.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt heard her say. It was practically a whisper, but he heard it.

"For what?" He asked, curiously. She was the _last_ person that needed to apologize. Sam moved the covers off of her head and looked over at him.

"For ruining your family reunion." She whispered again. "I know how much you were looking forward to it."

Wyatt shook his head. "No, you didn't ruin it. It's not your fault."

"You got in a fight with your family because of me."

"No, I got into a fight with Prue because of her."

"I swear I'm your daughter, C.C. I do." She looked up at him with wide eyes, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. "I just- I don't know any other way to prove it."

Wyatt over to her and sat next to her. He spoke while he dried her tears. "Hey, hey, hey. I know you are. I don't doubt that."

Sam sniffled and sat up a bit. "Maybe she's right. I should just go home and save you all this trouble. I really didn't mean for you to fight with your family."

"You're not causing trouble at all. You are the most well mannered teenager I've ever met. Besides, we both knew this wasn't going to be easy. Look, just ignore her. I don't know why she said what she did, but I don't care. I think we've already established that you're my daughter. I don't care what anyone says and you shouldn't either. Okay?"

Sam wiped her eyes and nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now get some sleep, because you have a drum lesson first thing in the morning!"

Sam smiled, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, really. What? Did you think I would let my only child go on living without at least _trying_ to corrupt you into picking up my profession?"

Sam giggled and sniffled while Wyatt the last of her tears. "You wouldn't be a normal parent if you didn't."

Wyatt smiled. "Alright, I'll let you sleep." With that, Wyatt stood up, kissed Sam's forehead and walked to the door. "Night."

"Noches."

"Hey, C.C?" Sam called as Wyatt was about to close the door.

Wyatt turned around and smiled. "Yeah?"

"When were you going to tell me that you took ballet?"

Wyatt's smiled dropped and his eyes widened. "It was for football!"

Sam laughed as she watched Wyatt close the door and heard his feet stomp to his room. She still didin't feel completely better, but at least she knew Wyatt still wanted her there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I'm Back. Finally. My computer is up and running again and I got a back-up charger... just in case! Okay, so this honestly wasn't my favorite chapter. It turns out that I bit off way more than I could chew with the 39 people. I'm pretty sure I got them all in there. Sorry If some of the characters fell out of the chapter completely. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought! We're close to seeing Gracie as well, so drama levels are going to rise! <strong>

**Wall Of Awesomeness**

**Babycakes10121- Thank you for the push that made me get off my lazy butt and get to writing cause I kind of ignored this chapter for the most part. :D**

**Rebekah- Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you like this story. I know a lot of people aren't really into this sort of thing. :P**

**charmedfan- I think I made them a little too OOC, but what can you do? I'm glad you started reading my story too. It make me giddy!**

**darkhk- THANK YOU! When I read your comment I was like, 'I feel like a boss!'. lol. I'm seriously in love with that chapter. I hope I can write some more of those. Thank you also for your writing suggestion. I really tried to fix that with this one, but it's sort of a programmed thing that I have to get unused to. So hopefully I can change them up a bit. As for C.C. ... All I can say, is that it's a very simple name and it will be explained later on. So watch out for that one. Oh and happy partying in college. That's the best part. :P**

**Nichole- Thank you for your review. I LOVE the TMND's I wish they were real. The shopping scene was fun to write. I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully you like some of this chapter. It's a little hectic.**

**Lizardmomma- Thank you. I've been waiting for the right time to use it. That song has been calling to me since I started this whole thing. I hope you liked this chapter. :P**

**Okay, go review!**


	14. Gracie

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 12. Get ready cause the story's about to get really good now. I have a correction to make about the A/N on chapter 10. We're on the last week of the month, not the last day. I still need the week for this to work. Skye will be making an appearance soon too. Oh! I've recently gotten really into K-POP. For those of you who don't know, that is Korean Pop music. I also got really into Korean Dramas. You guys should google that crap. It's sooo good. The reason I tell you guys this, is cause a lot of the songs will be popping out in this story. Just like this chapter. Youtube, 'Mr. Taxi- SNSD' to hear the song she dances too. It's really good. Don't be afariad if at one point the words look like nonsense. I typed it in as Korean. Anyway, nothing else that I can think of, so:**

**Wall of Awesomeness**

**Darkhk**- I'm happy I could make your day. I know how you feel. When my authors decided to take an unexpected vacation. Sorry about that. And you just gave me a _really _good idea for the this whole DNA test thing. And it involves Sam and her strange best friend, Hayden. It's gonna be fun! So thank you for that. Oh and I tried to put in a little part with Sam buying things for the ducklings at the pet store, but my imagination got away from me and that didn't work out. :P Anyway, thanks for the review, makes me feel special. Hope you like this chapter.

**Lizardmomma**- You know, Prue really isn't my favorite character in the Charmed series, but I needed her for my magic filled story. This is how she seemed to me in the show. :D Wyatt at this point, really loves Sam. They have a good thing going for them, but because I love drama, that is going to be ruined soon. Thanks for reviewing.

**Nichole**- LMAO. Yeah, I know how you feel. When I was writing those chapters I got so confused, my little sister had to help me. haha. That's why I recommended the notepad and pencil. =] Prue was rude, but I think I might make her nicer later on. IDK about that yet. Glad you liked it.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the songs, shows and movies used to write this.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch.12: Gracie<span>

**Sam's POV**

I woke up today, exhausted. After Wyatt left my room I tried to go back to sleep, but it just was not happening. On the bright side, I finally got my bonus song finished. It took me about three hours, but I finally got it done. It's pretty good if I do say so myself. The dark side? I have major bags under my eyes. I looked over at my night stand and saw that the alarm clock said 12:30 p.m. I slept in. I missed my drum lesson. I sat up and stretched out my arms. I was stiff from sleeping wrong. I took a moment to fully wake up and stood up. I still had the same clothes from the night before on. I walked out of my room and into the living room. I really doubted Wyatt was still sleeping. He was usually the first one up. I looked around and listened for some sort of indication of where Wyatt could be. When I didn't get anything I sighed and went into the kitchen.

Carla wasn't here. She must have probably gone to the store or something. I walked to one of the cabinets, opened it and pulled out a box of ding dongs. Yeah, yeah I know. Ding Dongs aren't breakfast, but in my defense I really didn't feel like cooking and Ding Dongs are delicious. Plus, technically it wasn't even breakfast time anymore. It was lunch time. So, I took the box of Ding Dongs, a box of Ritz, and a jar of Nutella and brought them all to the kitchen island. I set them down and went to grab a spoon and a cup. See, I like to make these little Nutella sandwiches with Ritz crackers. They taste so good. I can eat like half the jar in one go. I set those things down and poured myself some cherry Dr. Pepper. I tried to convince Wyatt to drink that instead, but he wouldn't budge. That man and his Cherry Coke. So instead he just asks Carla to buy me a couple of bottles of Cherry Dr. Pepper.

Anyway, I started eating my sandwiches and a Ding Dong when I finally noticed it. There was a piece of paper on the other side of the island. It was half hidden by all the flowers sitting there. The island was too big to reach over it, so I walked around it and picked up the paper. It was a note from Wyatt. Next to the paper, I noticed that there was a credit card.

_Sammy,_

_Had an early emergency meeting with the band. I'll try to get back early so we can do the drum lesson. Until then, you have the whole day to yourself. Go have some fun._

_Wyatt._

I picked up the credit card and smiled. It was Wyatt's. Now, usually I'd leave it there and not take a second look at it, but mom never let me have a credit card and I did need to buy some stuff for the TMND's. I ran off to my room and got some clothes ready. I went into the hallway bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was finished, I wrapped a towel around myself and went back to my room where I got dressed; dark blue skinny jeans, a blue v-neck t-shirt, a white and black striped cardigan and a pair of black cowboy boots. I blow dried my hair with my new blow dryer; I had been using Wyatt's, and straightened it. I didn't really feel like going through the hassle of working with my frizzy curls. When my hair was finished I put on a light layer of make-up. I threw on a ring on both middle fingers and a black cross necklace around my neck.

Finally, I was ready. I picked up my phone, sun glasses, and Wyatt's credit card and left my room. I felt bad leaving just like that since I'm pretty sure Carla was going to be back soon, so I cleaned up the mess I made and wrote a quick note on the back of Wyatt's telling her that I was going to the mall and that I'd be back soon. I put it where she would see it. I walked over to the TMND's and opened the pet pen. We had recently gotten them a new one since they were a little bigger than they were when I first got them. Still cute, but less fluffy. I checked to see that they still had food and water. They're bowls were all full. I'm guessing either Wyatt or Carla fed them today. I usually did it in the morning right when I woke up, but I had slept in today. I felt bad. I'm a bad mother.

I sighed and petted Donatello's head. His head sunk down as if he was shrugging and gave a little quack in response. "You take care of your bros, Donny."

I set the top of the pet pen back on top and secured it. These ducklings have been getting smarter by the day. It's been twice already that I wake up with at least one of them quacking at my door. I think they like my room too much. I bring them in here almost everyday and have them play on my bed. Other times I take them outside to the back yard and watch them swim around in the small pound Wyatt and the guys build a week and a half ago. You know how some guys insist on doing things themselves instead of buying it made or just simply hiring someone to do it for them? Yeah, well I have four of those men.

Wyatt and the guys decided that they were going to build the pond themselves. Now, keep in mind that the pond they were building was one that was basically a marble looking fountain without the flying water. Basically it was a big bird bath that was deep enough for them to be able to swim and big enough for them to move around freely. I had to negotiate with them too. They wanted to build one from scratch. I didn't think they could do it and I was right. It took them three days and two trips to the emergency room to finish it.

Blake accidently fell into the pool with a weird turn of his foot and ended up hurting his ankle. Chris got hit in the gut by Trey when he tried to pull some of the parts out of the car before they even started to build the dang thing. Trey hurt his hand with the hammer, because he was singing and playing Bob the Builder with it. The hammer wasn't even needed in this project, I might add. And Wyatt's foot got hurt when Trey dropped the hammer when he hurt himself. In the end, they got it done, they almost maimed themselves, but they did it. I smiled at the memory and shook my head. Men. I grabbed my stuff off of the couch and left the house.

I had to get out from the side gate that I had first use to sneak in. There were some paparazzi standing outside of the house and I wasn't really in the mood to deal with them following me everywhere. Plus, I was under strict orders not to talk to the press. Strict orders from Jenny. She had this whole press conference planned for a couple of days from now and she didn't want me to 'spoil' anything. Like I really could. Anyway, I walked down the street and took a left. It was a really nice day. I put my sun glasses on. I hated the sun in my eyes. It made me squint and I looked like I was permanently pissed.

I kept walking and I didn't even notice that I wasn't heading to the mall. I was heading towards my favorite park. I hadn't really had a chance to go anymore. Since I've been spending a whole lot of time with Wyatt and the guys. I kept walking just enjoying the fresh air, when my phone buzzed in my right front pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a message from Bree. Shoot! I had forgotten to call her last night like I promised. I read the text:

_Sammy,_

_call me at 4:00 tonight! I need to tell you something!_

_3 Bree_

I smiled and texted her back a quick 'kk' before shoving the phone back into my pocket. I walked another block and decided that it was too quiet. I pulled out my headphones and connected them to my phone. I scrolled through my music and clicked on my K-Pop playlist. I'm all about the Koreans now. K-pop is freaking amazing. I clicked 'Mr. Taxi' by Girl's Generation and danced to the beat as I finally walked into the park.

_SEOUL, tto, Tokyo, London, New York,_

_Jeongshin eobshi naemam daero Drive to night,_

_Sangsang kkeute, deo meon sesang ye New Style,_

_Nollal kkeoya, ginjanghae ja ije shijak halkka,_

_Manmanhi bol naramyeon joshimhae mal kkwak jaba,_

_Hanbeon do bonjeok eobtneun sesangeul boyeo julge,_

_I'm so fast,_

_Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi jigeum jeukshi jeukshi,_

_Banjjak banjjak bit naji neodo mollae bbajyeo,_

_Andeu neun Supersonic n' hypertonic,_

_Gihwe neun jieum ppun You take me jjarit hae,_

_Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi jigeum jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi,_

_Sorry gandanhi nal jabeulsu neun eobseo,_

The thing with music and me is that when I get into a song, I really get into it. I started singing along to the song and dancing around. I love dancing. I've been dancing since I was about three. Mom, Aunt Katie and Aunt Rosie taught me how. We started off with the Waltz, a couple of easy Spanish dances and later on I moved on to hip hop myself. I love dancing. It's just a happy coincidence that I can sing too.

_Seuchineun, georireul bichun Shooting star,_

_Jeoldea nal, meomchul su eobseo Baby nonstop,_

_Engine, soriman dwiro namgyeo,_

_Dashi boja, manseorin sungan Say goodbye,_

_Ireohke jeoreohke tto jaego tto jaejima,_

_Dubeoneul saenggak hamyeon geuttaeneun,_

_Neon neujeul geol,_

_I'm so sure,_

_Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi jigeum jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi,_

_Ttara olsu it get ni? (oops)_

_Jab hildeut maldeut aldeut,_

_Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi jiegeum jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi,_

_Banjjak banjjak bit naji neodo mollae bbajyeo deureo,_

_Mandeu neun Supersonic n' hypertonic,_

_Gihwe neun jigeum ppun You take me jjarit hae,_

_Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi jigeum jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi,_

_Sorry gandanhi nal jabeulsu neun eobseo_

I stopped walk/dancing at my favorite spot. Right under this big tree with a whole bunch of leaves that gave a lot of shade. It also happened to be in the perfect view of a small skate park. It was a gated place where there were a couple of ramps and such for skaters to do their thing away from the street. I loved sitting here because the sexiest guys would always be here… shirtless. The song got to the dance break of the actual song and I went all out. That was my favorite part of the whole dance.

_1, 2, 3_

_Here We Go!_

_Oh!_

_Sangsang boda deo (anywhere),_

_teuk byeol halgeol (anywhere),_

_alsu eobtneun (anywhere),_

_hwangsang gateul geol (anywhere),_

_kkumkkwo Odeon geudaeronde, wae irido buranhae hae,_

_And I don't know why, and I don't know why (don't know why)_

_Kkeuti eobshi dallyeo nae, I don't wanna say good-bye, good-bye, good-bye,_

_Don't wanna to say good-bye_

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

Art Joshua Scott was doing his usual afternoon routine. As soon as his class was over he went home grabbed his skateboard, did a quick Starbucks run and met up with his friends at his favorite skate park. That's where he was now. At the skate park with his friends, but today was a little different. He couldn't concentrate. His mind couldn't focus long enough to execute a proper skate move. He couldn't even do a simple Ollie and it was all because of her. The girl that walked into his store the day before. She was funny and sweet and just plain ol' cute. He wasn't expecting her to actually help him fold the t-shirts. Most people would have just apologized and walked away. She didn't and because of that, along with her sense of humor, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"A.J!" Parker Williams, his best friend, yelled at him. He was the only one that could call him that; A.J. everyone else called him Art. Art turned and looked at his childhood best friend.

"What?"

"Check that out." Parker pointed at a dark haired girl a good fifty feet away. She had her headphones in her ears and was dancing around under one of the big trees. Art looked up at Parker then to the left where he was pointing. Two seconds and he was done looking. He went back to what he was already doing; drawing. It was his passion in life. Anything he saw, he could draw. His newest project though, was a colored sketch of the blue eyed girl that came into his job the day before.

"So what do you think?" Parker asked, looking down at him. Art shook his head, startled.

"Think about what?"

"About me getting that girl's number?"

"What girl?"

Parker looked at him incredulously. "The girl over there dancing-What's up with you today, man?" The caramel-skinned boy asked him. "You're never this scatter-brained."

Art looked over at the girl again. She was still dancing. She looked like she was having fun. He turned back to Parker.

"I'm fine."

Parker raised an eyebrow. "Now, why don't I believe that?" He looked down and finally noticed what Art was doing. He had gone back to drawing the picture of a girl. Parker bent down and took the sketch pad out of his best friend's lap. "Dude, you're still on her?"

He only got a quick glance at the drawing before Art took the pad back. "It's not like that."

"You only talked to her for like, a minute. How are you still hooked on her?"

"I don't know man. She was just-"

"Just? Just what? Was she hot?"

"Yeah. That's not what I meant though."

"Hot's all I need."

"Yeah, I know." Art rolled his eyes and went back to his drawing. Parker sighed and sat down next to him.

"Look, she came in. You talked. She left. That's all. What are the chances you're ever going to see her again? I say you forget her and get with that one over there." Parker pointed at the dancing girl.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." Art said, never looking away from his work. Parker shrugged and stood up.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

_Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi jigeumm jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi,_

_Ttara oisu it get ni? (Oops),_

_Jab hildeut maldeut aldeut,_

_Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi jiegeum jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi,_

_Banjjak banjjak bit naji neodo mallae bbajyeo deureo,_

_Mandeu neun Supersonic n' hypertonic,_

_Gihwe neun jigeum ppun You take me jjarit hae,_

_Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi jigeum jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi,_

_Sorry gandanhi nal jabeulse neun eobseo._

I finished off the song and giggled. I'm pretty sure I looked like a dork dancing around with no music, but I didn't care. I sighed a happy sigh and sat down. I loved sitting here. It was always nice and shady. I pulled out my phone and noticed that while I was dancing, I had gotten five more texts. One from Sabrina and the others from Kristy. Before I fell asleep yesterday, Kristy and Jay made sure to get my number. You know, along with all of Wyatt's girl cousins; mainly Mel and Prue though. I read through them quickly and laughed. Kristy was just as random in text as she was in person. Each one was a new rumor she heard about me and Mattie and rumors she heard about Skye. She didn't know I was Skye yet, none of them did, but they did know I was a fan. I texted her back and moved to Bree's text. She just sent a smiley face. I think she was with her mom.

I rested my head on the tree and closed my eyes. I was still pretty tired. The song took me almost three hours to write. I'm glad I finished it, but still. It took a lot out of me. What is the song about? You ask. Well it's about being blonde. Basically, it says that when I die, I want to come back as a blonde haired, blue eyed girl that way I can get my way. Blondes, well T.V blondes have it easy. Big boobs and pretty faces. That's how they get what they want in life. I mean, even Prue Sr. said it. If I was blonde and blue eyed, she would've believed I was Wyatt's kid, but because I'm not blonde I must be a fame whore. Anyway, I decided to call it 'As a Blonde'. Pretty straight forward. I just need to get in the studio and soon. I only really got a month of 'vacation'. My record label expects this bonus song by the end of the month. I'm literally pushing it. I only have, like, four days left.

I sighed and settled in. Maybe if I took a little nap I would be good to go to the pet store…

"Hey baby, what's up?" A guy's voice made me freeze. What the hell? I opened one eye and looked up. Some kid was standing a few feet in front of me. He looked at me expectantly. I lifted up the right side of my glasses and got a better glance at him. He was African American. He had short black hair, caramel colored skin and black sunglasses. He was wearing a white t-shirt with some black blocky writing on it that I couldn't make out, a black leather varsity jacket and black skinny jeans. He was hot.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I'm fine." I looked around confusedly. This was weird.

"Cool, cool. So what's your name?"

"Sam. And yours?"

"Parker. So, listen, my friend over there," Parker pointed over at the half pipe where a guy with shaggy hair was sitting on top of it, on his skateboard. "He wants to know if you think I'm cute."

I raised an eyebrow. I'd heard that one before. "You tell your friend over there that I don't disclose that kind of information to people without vaginas." I pushed my sun glasses up and let them rest on the top of my head. Parker opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it closed instead. He just stood there staring at me, head tilted. It made me self-conscious.

I reached up and touched my face. "What?"

"You look really familiar."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess… I look like your next girlfriend."

He shook his head. "No, it's not that."

"Oh. Well this is awkward."

"Come on." He said, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the grass. I gasped in surprise.

"Hey!" I yanked my hand back. Who the hell does this kid think he is?

"What?" Parker asked shocked. He saw the expression on my face and shook his head.

"I'm not gonna kidnap you. I want you to meet my friend."

I crossed my arms. "Why?"

"Because,"

"Because, what?" I know I was being a little rude, but I think I had the right. This guy was probably working for some weird human trafficking organization and he wanted to steal me for their collection…. Okay, so maybe I'm being too over dramatic, but still. It was creepy.

"Fine. I'll go. But I swear I will kick you in the balls if I see a white van where we're going."

"Deal. Follow me."

He stared walking towards the skate park and I followed. I was like twenty feet behind him, but I followed him none the less. Now, you might be wondering why…well, I don't know why. I guess my curiosity got the best of me. Anyway, we made our way to the skate park and through the little metal gate that fenced off the skate park from the regular park, and to the half pipe. Parker climbed straight up from the bottom, then turned around and helped me up even though I didn't need help. He walked over to his friend who was hunched over a sketch pad. I couldn't see his face, but he looked familiar. I walked a little closer until I got close enough to hear what they were talking about. Parker had hit the other guy in the back of the head to get his attention and now they were arguing.

"I don't go to your place and smack the shit out of you, now do I?" Parker's friend said.

"That's how you wake me up in class." Parker responded. His friend said something else, but I didn't really hear it. I wasn't paying attention to them anymore. I was more interested in the sketch pad in Parker's friend's lap. On the page that he was currently working on, there was a drawing of a couple. They were having a picnic. It wasn't finished yet, but it looked really good already.

"You drew these?" I accidently asked. Obviously he drew them. Why would he have a sketch book in his lap and a pencil in his hand if he didn't draw them?

They both turned and looked at me, surprised. I think Parker forgot I was here. That jerk. Parker smiled and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. I finally got to see his face. That's when I realized I'd seen this kid before. It was the guy from the store that Wyatt mad-dogged. I knew I'd seen him before and by the looks of it, he remembered me too. His eyes widened in surprise before he started stuttering.

"Uh, y-yeah, I-I, uh-" He stuttered as he tried to move the sketch pad away from my view. That only resulted in a big spill of loose papers that he had shoved in there.

"Nice one, A.J." Parker stated as he covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out." I bent down to help him pick up his drawings when one of them caught my attention. Half of it was covered by more papers, but the part I could see looked strangely familiar. I pushed some of the papers off and looked more closely. I looked up at 'A.J.'.

"Hey is that supposed to be me?" The drawing was of a girl with black hair and blue eyes, around her neck she had a necklace that looked very similar to mine. She looked really pretty, almost like a porcelain doll.

A.J looked up at me, mouth open, and shook his head. "Uh, no. No. That girl looks nothing like you."

"She has my necklace." I touched my necklace.

"Anyone could have that necklace."

"Yeah, if their brother was Troy Harley, maybe." I snorted, "My brother had this custom made just for me."

"No, it's a completely different person. This girl is sitting in a car, you're not sitting in a ca- in a car." He finished off lamely. I stared at him for a moment trying to decide whether or not I should just let it go. "So, how did you like the pop rocks?"

I looked at him, surprised. I was thinking pretty hard. He scared me. "Hm?"

"The pop rocks?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, my dad and uncles ate them all. Something about the 'old pop rocks and Pepsi' theory? I don't know."

We stayed quiet for a moment before Parker broke it with a loud clap. "Welp! I'm going…over there." He pointed both pointer fingers towards the other ramps where the other skaters were skating. The one we were sitting on was being used too even though like ten people were sitting at the top.

"So, 'Not Wes', is this your day off?" I asked him. We had picked up all of the scattered papers so I scooted a little closer and sat down comfortably. I had still been kneeling. He looked at me like I had two heads.

"Who?"

"Uh…'Not Wes'?" I said a little quieter. I didn't remember if he had told me his name or not. "Sorry, I don't think I got your name yesterday."

Thankfully, Not Wes just chuckled and shook his head. "It's Art."

"Oh that's right! Art, music. I got it." I smiled.

"So, Art, is this your day off?" I asked again. He smiled and nodded as he leaned back on his hands.

"Yeah, I had to take a break from the wonderful world of punk rockers, Goths, and fan girls that love vampires." He said in a sweet voice.

I giggled. "Yeah, I can see how that would get tiring."

"So, do you work?"

I nodded. "Yup. I do."

"Where do you work?"

"Well, I'd tell you, but-"

"But then you'd have to kill me?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, it's just not that interesting, trust me." You know, just a normal teenaged pop star. Totally boring.

"Alright, fine, but you know two things about me and I only know one about you." He stated, "Care to even it out?"

"Uh, I have five dogs. Hey wait! You know three things about me."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Okay, name all three."

"You know my name and you know I like pop rocks."

"That's only two."

"You know I'm a girl. Ha!"

"Actually…"

"Don't even. Just don't." He smiled and laughed, shaking his head. I laughed along with him, turning my head to look at one of the skaters. He was about to go down the half pipe. He took a minute to relax before tilting forward a bit and he was off. He went back and forth between each little hill of the half pipe a couple of times before he started doing some tricks.

"Do you ride?" Art asked me all of a sudden. I turned to look at him and shook my head.

"No, that was never really my thing."

Art looked at the guy finishing off his trick and stopping at the other side of the half pipe before turning back to me. "You wanna learn?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah."

He stood up and extended his hand down to me. "Come on." I took his hand and pulled myself up. He threw his sketch pad onto a black backpack and grabbed the skateboard that was sitting next to it. He winked at me before helping me get down off of the half pipe. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

The plane landed on the asphalt right on schedule. Gracelynn Judith Harley had missed New York. She loved her offices in Milan, but New York was her home. She walked down the little steps leading to the ground. Gracie didn't even hit the last step when the paparazzi started.

"Gracie! Gracie!"

"Gracie, over here!"

Gracie, ever the nice one, stopped and posed every now and then. She had a theory. If you were nice to the paparazzi, they would be nice to you. She smiled as she hit the last step, where Joe and the rest of her body guards met her. They formed a tight cocoon around her.

"Ms. Harley." Joe greeted her with a slight bow.

Gracie gave him a warning look. "Joe. What have we talked about?" Her British accent heavier and more noticeable than usual. It happened almost every time she went back to Europe.

Joe smiled at her warmly. "Gracie."

"That's better."

"How was your trip?"

"It was nice. I got my sketches done and I even threw in a couple of outfits for Sam."

Joe nodded. "I'm sure she'll love them."

They took some turns and walked by some little stores and restaurants. The paparazzi were still following them, but she wasn't paying any attention to them. At this point, she knew how to zone them out. They walked a bit more before something caught Gracie's eye. A small convenience store with a magazine rack in front of it. She walked a bit closer to the rack and her body guards followed. She narrowed her eyes at the rack. Well more so, all of the front page pictures of each and every one of those magazines. They were all littered with pictures of Sam and Wyatt. A man she thought she'd never see again.

"Joseph? Where is my daughter?" Gracie said in a very calm voice. Too calm. Joe knew that voice. She was mad and it was only going to get worse.

Joe took a deep breath and spoke. "There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Oomph!" I fell on my butt for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You okay?" Art asked…for what felt like the hundredth time. This was harder than I thought. Every time I got on the skateboard I would roll a couple of inches, lose my balance, and fall.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I took his hand and let him pull me off of the floor. Most of the skaters had already left and now the skate park was way less crowded. "How do you do this? It won't stop moving long enough for me to get on right."

Art chuckled. "You just have to move with it."

I shook my head. "Your skateboard just doesn't like me." Yeah, I pouted a little. So sue me. Art just shook his head and laughed.

"Lucy doesn't hate you. You just have to practice."

"Lucy? You named your skateboard Lucy?"

"Yes." He said with a firm nod.

"Cool." I said nodding. I had to accept it. I mean, who am I to judge? I name practically every inanimate object I get.

"Alright, you ready to try again?"

I nodded. "Fine, but if I fall again, Lucy is going to be missing a wheel or two."

Art flipped the skateboard back onto its wheels and took my hand again. That's how we were doing it. He would hold my hand and I would try to get on it. It worked too. I was doing well too. You know, until he said I had to do it on my own. That's when I started to fall on my butt. Anyway, he took my hand and put a foot on the skateboard. I stepped back on one foot at a time and took his other hand to balance myself.

"Alright, I'm going to let go now, okay?" I nodded and bit my bottom lip. At this point I was sort of dreading letting go at all. My butt was too sore already. He let go slowly and took a step back. Two seconds. That's all it took. Two seconds before I lost my balance. I did this crazy flying arm gesture and fell forward. I thought I was going to face plant. Instead, I fell into a hard chest. Art's hands wrapped around my waist and caught me. Thank goodness too. I don't think I'd be able to explain a broken nose to Wyatt.

He got me settled on my feet before holding me at arm's length. He worriedly asked, "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm good. Thanks." I reached up and brushed my hair back out of my face. It had gone all over the place when I fell. "But I think I'm done for today."

Art nodded. "Yeah, I think that's good."

"Yo, A.J." Parker came jogging up to us. Art dropped his hands from my waist and only then did I realize he had still been holding me.

"What's up?" he asked.

"The guys and I decided to go see that new movie everyone's been talking about, you guys wanna come?"

Art nodded at him before looking at me, smiling. "You wanna go?"

"Sure." I said, shrugging.

"Cool, if we leave now, we can make it for the four o'clock showing." Parker said as he and Art started to walk. I didn't. It was almost four and I still hadn't gone to the pet store. I didn't want to get home too late either.

"Sam?" Art called out to me. He and Parker had stopped a few feet away from me. "What's up?"

"Uh, I can't go."

He took a couple of steps towards me. "Why?"

"I have to do something before it gets too late." I said. "But, thanks though, for the lesson." I waved at Parker and smiled at Art before turning and making my way out of the skate park.

"Sam, wait!" Art yelled. I stopped and turned around. He turned a bit and said something to Parker. Parker nodded and they gave each other a man hug before Art picked up his things and started jogging towards me.

When he stopped in front of me, I smiled at him. "What's going on?"

"I don't feel like going to the movies today." He said, as he shook his hair out of his eyes.

"Are you sure? My stuff isn't as exciting as things blowing up on screen."

Art chuckled. "I'm sure."

I shrugged. "Alright." I started walking back the way I had come in and Art joined me.

"So, what are we doing?" He asked me.

"We're going to the pet store."

"Which one?"

"Pet Supreme."

"Is that the one in the mall?"

"Yup, that's the one." I said, nodding.

"You were gonna walk to the mall?" He asked, shocked. "Do you know how far that is on foot?"

"Not that far." I argued. He shook his head and took my hand. He started pulling me towards the right, away from the path I normally took. We had only been half way through the park.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"My car's this way." I stopped and planted my feet making him stop as well. He turned to look at me, worriedly.

"What is it? Why'd you stop?"

"Uh, I don't… I can't…" I couldn't figure out how to tell him that I didn't want to get in a car with him. My mom taught me to not get in a stranger's car and even if Art wasn't a complete stranger, it didn't mean that I actually knew him.

He figured it out though. "You're afraid to get in my car." He said, knowingly. I nodded sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. It's not you. Really. It's just…" I bit my bottom lip, thinking of how to word my explanation. "You know when you have that little voice in the back of your mind that tells you right from wrong and basically sounds like your parents?"

He nodded. "Well, my voice sounds like my mom and it's telling me not to get in."

Art nodded in understanding. "I understand, but I'm really not going to hurt you. My mom would kill me."

"I don't know…" Art stared at me for a minute before pulling out his wallet. I watched as he opened it up and pulled out his license. Then he reached down to his right side and pulled off a black mini sharpie from the chain hanging from his pants. After he put his wallet away, he reached out and took my arm in his hand. He looked at his license before writing a letter and seven numbers down my arm; staring at the elbow and ending at my wrist. When he was done he put the sharpie back in its cap that was hanging from the chain. I looked at him, confused.

He turned the license around and pointed at the red numbers under the title of it. As I looked at it, all I could see was half of his picture, the title of it, and the red numbers. Everything else was covered by his long fingers. "This is my license number. If anything happens to you, the police will know who you were with and I'll get in trouble. Think of it as an insurance policy."

I looked at him speechless. I didn't know what to say. Slowly I smiled and chuckled. "Where's your car?"

**Two hours later…**

"Come on! Please?" I pleaded. Art and I were at the mall's food court. We were eating McDonald's and I was desperately trying to get Art to tell me his dirty little secret.

Art shook his head. "No, it's too embarrassing."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee." I begged again. I really needed to know!

"Nuh-uh." He shook his head again while he ate a fry. I pouted and gave him my best puppy dog face. It worked ninety percent of the time. I interlocked my hands together.

"Please, Art? Tell me?" I said, more quietly. His eyes widened and I could see that he was biting his tongue. "Please?"

"Artemis." He said. It was very quiet, but I heard it. I fought back the laughter that was threatening to come out. I had promised that I wouldn't laugh if he told me. That was easier said than done with a name like Artemis.

"Your…How?..." I struggled for the right words to say. I didn't want to offend him. "Artemis."

He nodded. "Artemis."

I nodded back at him. "Okay… Why?"

Art sighed. "My mom…She's this big hippie. When she was pregnant with me, she knew she was going to have a girl and picked it out. She's really into Greek and Roman mythology."

I smiled. "That's cool. I would kill to have a name like that. My mom only thought of Sam because she loved 'Bewitched'."

"I like your name. It's pretty. Fitting." He smiled at me and I blushed.

"Why don't you like your name?" I asked, turning the conversation back to him.

"It's a girl's name!"

"It's a strong name. She was a kick ass warrior. You should be proud of that name. Hey, if you don't like it, then why do you have a tattoo of her symbol on your back?" Art had a tattoo of a bow and arrow on his back. I hadn't seen it yet, but he drew it out for me. He did however, show me his other tattoos. Besides the jack sparrow tat, he also had the words, 'Stay Gold' tattooed on his knuckles, which made me love this guy more. 'The Outsiders' was my one of my favorite books.

"It's still a girl's name, but mom gave it to me. The first tattoo I ever got was the bow and arrow. I wanted something that was special to me and nothing's more special than my mom. Well you know, my sister, but that's another tattoo."

I nodded in understanding. He was really sweet. On the way over, he went on and on about his little sister, who weirdly enough was named, Nyx Althea Scott. He mentioned that they both had middle names and that along with the tattoo steered us to this conversation. I've spent the last hour begging him to tell me his name. "Okay, what about your middle name?"

"What about it?" Art asked me slyly. I smiled.

"Come on, please? Don't make me give you the puppy dog face again." I said.

Art leaned forward a bit. "I like your puppy dog face."

Damn it! I was blushing again. He was not the stuttering guy I met earlier today. I'm guessing I only caught him by surprise. "Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to get it out of you another way."

I smiled mischievously at him and he narrowed his eyes at me. "How?" He asked slowly.

"I'm going to eat your skittles until one of two things happens." I stated, quickly snatching up his bag of skittles that was sitting on top of his phone. He loved skittles. "One," I held up a finger, "You tell me your middle name." I held up another finger, "or two, I finish off your bag of delicious skittles. Okay?" I poured a little bunch into my palm.

"Whoa, hold on a sec-"

"Go!" I popped a couple of skittles into my mouth.

"Sam, don't." He shook his head as he watched me. I looked at him with expectant eyes as I chewed the candy.

"Please, just…" His expression was getting anxious now. I popped a couple more skittles into my mouth.

"Joshua!" He exclaimed a little too loudly. I put the rest of the skittles back into the bag and handed it back to him, smiling.

"See, now was that so hard?" The thing is; Art hated his name. The whole thing. Not just his first. Although, I have to say, I thought his middle name was leaning more towards Betty or something, not Joshua. I loved that name.

"It was really hard. This is my last bag of skittles." Aw, well now I felt bad.

"Good. Now, please explain to me your hatred for the name 'Joshua'. It's a very sensible name."

"Have you ever seen the movie, 'Joshua'?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"It's this movie about a little lanky boy whose, like, a really weird kid. He's really pale and kind of looks like a creep."

"Okay, what's that got to do with it?"

"Most of the kids in my elementary school saw it and I was a lanky kid as well."

"Uh-huh." I said slowly, processing what he said. I still didn't get it. He saw the confusion in my eyes and sighed.

"They use to make fun of me because of that movie. I looked too much like that little kid."

"Oh. That's sad, but I mean, was it really that bad being compared to a weird kid?"

"Well it was when that weird kid ended up killing his grandmother, drove his mother crazy, and killed and stuffed his hamster."

My jaw dropped. "Oh my god! That little kid was a psycho! That's so mean."

Art nodded. "Yeah. So now, I just go by Art or as Parker likes to call me, 'A.J.'."

I nodded. This was getting too sad. We stayed quiet for a bit, I was finishing off my fries and he looked like he was staring at me. I looked up at him, fry half way to my mouth. "What?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"It's nothing. It's just… You actually eat." I looked at him, surprised.

"As opposed to what?" I asked. I was never one of those girls that ordered a salad and pretended to eat it on a date. I'm too much of a fat butt for that. I like to eat. I just have to work out more than usual to stay in shape. Before he could answer, Art's phone flashed on and we both turned to look at it. He had gotten a text. He quickly dismissed it and locked his phone again, but not before I caught sight of the time.

"Whoa! What time is it?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh, it's seven thirty, why?" I stood up and grabbed my phone.

"I gotta go! I was supposed to be home like an hour ago."

Art stood up and grabbed his things. "Well let's go then." He picked up our tray with all the trash we had and I picked up all the bags I had. I ended up buying a little more than I said I would. Nothing expensive, but I saw this thing that I knew Wyatt would love so I got it. Plus, I saw these really cute boots that I fell in love with and well, you know, I got them. I followed Art to the trash can and waited patiently as he threw the trash away. We walked out of the mall and to his car, which was a black Dodge Challenger. I loved how it purred to life. He opened the door for me and I quickly got in. He was such a gentleman.

He got into his seat and started the car. Within minutes we were out of the parking lot and on the road. He drove fast now. On our way to the mall, he had driven the speed limit and respected traffic rules. Now, he was trying to get me home as fast as he could without killing us. I told him where to turn and where to stop. We got there in ten minutes flat. It took us twenty minutes to get to the mall from the park, which was three blocks away from Wyatt's house.

Art looked through my window at the house. "This is your house?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. Well it's my dad's house, but yeah, it's home."

Art nodded and we stayed quiet. "Well, I should probably head in." I opened the door and grabbed my things, climbing out of the car. I closed the door behind me and waved at him. I started making my way towards the house when I heard Art calling me.

"Sam." I turned around. He had gotten out of his car and jogged to me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out with me?" He asked all of a sudden leaving me speechless. I looked at him in surprise. That was out of the no where.

"Sure." I nodded, smiling. Art smiled widely and nodded. I reached out and grabbed the purple mini sharpie from the chain on his pants. I took his arm and wrote my name with a little heart and my phone number on his forearm from the elbow to the wrist. I finished and put the sharpie back in its place. I looked up to find him staring at me in surprised shock.

"You permanently marked me. I permanently marked you. Now we're even." I nodded firmly and smiled at him. "Thank you."

Art snapped out of his surprised shocked state and chuckled. He leaned down and gently kissed my cheek. "You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Night." With that I turned around and walked through the little door that led to the yard. I walked up the long driveway and went into the house. When I got inside, I walked straight to the living room. The only person I found was Kody sitting on the couch watching some basketball game. He hadn't really been around lately, always on vacation with his friends, which didn't really bother me since the guy was a perv. Wyatt wasn't home either. I didn't see his car in the driveway. He must've still been at that meeting. I walked to the TMND's pet pen and took off the top. They started quacking the minute they saw me. I smiled and petted them all. I heard Kody shift and guessed that he finally knew I was here.

"Hey, Sammy." He said. I didn't like the way he said my name. Sammy was reserved for my friends and family; people I was close to. Not weird old guys who keep eye raping me every chance they get. Kody just rubbed me the wrong way. I mean don't get me wrong. He wasn't a bad guy. Not necessarily. He was nice when he wanted to be, at least when Wyatt was around, but other times he'd do that 'I wanna fuck you thing' he had going on every time we were alone together.

"Hey, Kody. What'd you do today?" Hey, just cause I didn't like the guy didn't mean I was going to be rude to him.

"The guys and I had band practice then we hit the beach. What'd you do?" I filled up the TMND's food bowl with duck food, which pretty much consisted of bread and chicken food. I bought them a whole lot of stuff for them to play with including a couple of rubber ducks of their very own. I finished that up and closed the top back up, turning to Kody again.

"Just hung out at the park and walked around the mall for a bit." I said, walking over to the couch and sitting next to him. I left a good sized gap in between us, but I was still close enough so that we could talk.

"So, who was that guy that dropped you off?" Kody asked with a side glance at me. My eyes widened and I stuttered.

"W-what guy?" I tried to act stupid, but he wasn't buying it. He reached out next to him and grabbed the smoothie he was drinking. He took a long sip of his straw and put it back. He smirked at me.

"The guy that drove off in the Challenger and kissed you goodnight."

"Oh. That guy." I said lamely.

Kody chuckled. "Yeah, that guy."

"He's a guy I met awhile ago."

"Isn't he a little too old for you?"

I shrugged. "Probably. Look, just don't… don't tell Wyatt about this. He'd have a cow."

"Yeah, I'm not suicidal. That's the last thing I would want to tell him. Don't worry, kid. Your secret's safe with me." He took another gulp of his smoothie and licked his lips. I gotta admit. He made that thing look really good. It was home-made. He just added a straw and a little paper umbrella to give it a more tropical look.

"Where's Carla?" I asked him, turning my attention to the game. I didn't know who was playing cause the names on the screen were shortened down to only three letters. I couldn't put two and two together so I just watched absentmindedly.

"She left already. There was nothing left to do." I nodded and pulled my legs up onto the couch. I kicked off my shoes and settled myself in. I was bored. Five minutes passed and Kody stood up. He took one more sip of his smoothie and looked at me.

"You want the rest?" I looked up at him and thought about it quickly. I really did like smoothies and his looked really good. So I nodded.

"Sure, why not?" He handed it to me and grabbed his wallet and keys off of the table where the cup had been.

"Hey listen, I gotta go somewhere, are you going to be okay by yourself for an hour?"

I nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. Wyatt should be home soon anyway."

Kody nodded and walked towards the door; mussing my hair on the way out. I stuck my tongue out at his back. Jerk. Messed up my hair. When he was gone I grabbed the remote and changed the channel to Univision and took a long sip of the smoothie. I'd never tried Kody's smoothie before. Carla made it special for him every time he asked. I'd never seen her make it before, but Kody was always drinking that thing. From the taste of this I could see why he does. It was delicious. It tasted like mango and pineapple. No wonder Wyatt always told Kody to stay away from him when he was drinking it.

I looked at the T.V and saw that they were giving a rerun of 'Al Diablo Con Los Guapos'. I loved that novela. I took a couple more sips of the smoothie and put the cup down on the coffee table. It made me cold. That, and for some strange reason, I got this bad vibe all of a sudden. I can't really explain it, but it was like a wave of bad energy just passed through me. It was instantaneous. I pulled my knees up to my chest and it settled down. That freaked me out.

About five minutes into the novela I started feeling this tickle in the back of my throat. I cleared my throat to get rid of it. It was still there. I cleared my throat a little rougher this time. That didn't work either. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat rougher than the last time. It hurt but the tickle wouldn't go away.

Three minutes passed and the tickle turned into a cough. Not the coughs you get when you have a cold, but the ones that you use to clear your throat as well. It was happening more and more often. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

Wyatt Halliwell walked into his house with a small smile on his face. He had a bag of food in his hand. The meeting he had gone to was to determine whether or not they were going to keep Wilkins after he went to the press and told them about Sam. It was a long three hour meeting where they discussed the termination of his contract and the lawsuit that they were filing against him for breach of contract. Needless to say, Wyatt was ecstatic. He'd never liked Wilkins in the first place.

Wyatt walked through the house to the living room, leaving his car keys in the bowl on the little side table next to the door. "Honey, I'm home!" He called out with a smile. He knew Sam would love the 'I love Lucy' reference. When he didn't hear her he called her again.

"Sam?" He still didn't get an answer. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Where was she? It was already past nine. She wouldn't have stayed out so late, would she? "Sammy?"

He walked into the living room and looked around. That's when he heard a cough. It wasn't loud and it sounded like Sam. He looked around and decided to go check the kitchen. He walked in and the first thing he saw was Sam, leaning over the sink, coughing.

"Sam?" Sam turned around and he gasped. She didn't look good. He quickly set the bag of food down and walked over to her. Three long strides. He gently cupped her face in his hands and examined her closely. Her forehead was shimmering with a thin layer of sweat, her lips were red and swollen and her breathing was labored. It looked like anaphylaxis.

"Sammy, sweetie, did you eat or drink something that you're allergic to?" He asked her calmly but firmly.

Sam's eyes were wide. "I don't know." She answered, placing her hands on his forearms to steady her self. She was feeling dizzy and that scared her. "I just drank some of the smoothie Kody gave me."

Wyatt gritted his teeth. He was going to kill Kody. The smoothie he drank had apple juice and apple slices in it.

Wyatt nodded. "Okay, come on. We need to get you to the hospital." Wyatt picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the house and to the car, making sure to grab his car keys on the way out. He buckled her into the passenger seat and ran around to get into the driver's seat. She was getting worse. Her breathing was starting to come out as short wheezes.

Wyatt drove as fast as he could, running as many red lights as he could without getting stopped. He made illegal turns and sped up faster. He would glance over at Sam every couple of seconds to make sure she was still with him. She looked like she was out of it.

"We're almost there, babe. Stay with me." Wyatt mumbled to her. Sam was gripping the seat's arm rest tightly. Wyatt didn't realize how bad she was doing until he heard a crack and what sounded like something breaking. He turned to look at Sam, alarmed, and saw that she had broken the arm rest.

Seven minutes. That's all it took. Seven minutes for Wyatt to get to the E.R. He parked his car right in front of the emergency room entrance and jumped out to get Sam. Her eyes were glazed over. He carried her into the hospital and called out for help.

"Help! I need help!" Wyatt looked around frantically until he found the person he was praying to God he would find. His father. Yes, Leo Wyatt was an E.R doctor. Even after all these years. Leo came around the corner at the exact moment Wyatt called out for help. As soon as he registered the situation he jumped into action.

"Son, what happened?" He asked as Wyatt placed Sam down on the gurney one of the nurses pushed over.

"She drank apple juice and she's allergic to apples." Wyatt explained quickly. Leo nodded and took out his small flash light. He looked down at Sam.

"Honey, open your mouth. Come on, sweetie open your mouth for me." He said, trying to coax her into opening her mouth. She did too. He turned the flash light on and shined it into her mouth for a moment before shutting off again. "Airway's almost closed. Get her a non re-breather mask, 10 cc's…"

Leo's voice faded away as Wyatt watched and followed them. Sam looked so small on that gurney, surrounded by the medical team. Small and fragile.

Sam looked around anxiously. She didn't see anyone that she knew and that scared her. Mind you, her vision was blurry and the room wouldn't stop spinning. She had been in and out of it since Wyatt carried her out to the car. Now, there were a whole bunch of people surrounding her. They were all talking fast and they were moving. Sam called out for the one person that made her feel safe.

"Dad?" She managed to rasp out before they placed a mask over her nose and mouth. Just like that she was out of it again.

Wyatt gasped and froze in shock for a split second before calling out, "I'm right here, sweetie. I'm right here."

They pushed her through two thick swinging doors and a nurse stopped Wyatt right before. "I'm sorry Sir. You'll have to wait out here."

All Wyatt could do was watch as they wheeled her away into the restricted area; the doors swinging behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

Wyatt paced back and forth nervously as he waited for news on his daughter. It had been almost two hours since his father had taken her in. As soon as the shock of the whole situation wore off, he had called Chris, who in turn called everyone else. Everyone being, the whole Halliwell Family, including an angry looking Prue Sr., and the rest of the band.

"Wyatt, sweetie, sit down. You're going to wear a whole in the floor." Piper Halliwell told her eldest.

"Not until I know she's going to be okay."

"Honey, your mom is right." Phoebe said, giving him a sympathetic look. "You're not doing yourself or her any good by worrying so much."

"She's my kid! Of course I'm supposed to worry! And where the hell is Kody? I'm going to kill him when I see him."

"No you're not. Wyatt you need to calm down. There's no point in working yourself up. She's in good hands. Your father will do everything in his power to help her." Piper said.

Wyatt sighed and stopped pacing. His mom was right. There was no point in pacing. It wasn't going to help anybody. He turned to sit down, but spotted Kody coming towards them. Wyatt stormed over to him. As soon as he was close enough he punched him square in the face.

"Ugh! What the hell was that for?!" Kody exclaimed. Wyatt was going to go in for another punch, but Hal, Trey, and Chris held him back. Blake and Tommy stood close by in case they were needed.

Wyatt glared at Kody. "Where the fuck have you been and what the hell did you do to my kid?" Wyatt yelled at him.

"Nowhere! Nothing! What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that shit Kody! You gave her your smoothie, jackass!"

"Yeah, so?"

"She's allergic to apples!"

Kody's eyes widened. "I didn't know that."

"That's bullshit and you know it Kody. She told Carla right in front of you."

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I-"

Wyatt cut him off. "You know what? Save it!" He said through gritted teeth. "If anything happens to my daughter I swear I'm going to kill you."

With that said Wyatt shook off the guys and stalked off to the other side of the waiting room. Kody left as soon as Wyatt had turned his back on him. Piper and her sisters were watching Wyatt. He was cooling off in the other side of the waiting room. He was taking deep breaths and running a hand through his hair. Henry Sr. went over to him and whispered something to him. Wyatt nodded and walked back over to his family where he sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"She's going to be okay, buddy." Henry Sr. said, patting Wyatt's shoulder. "Trust me."

Wyatt looked up at the older man and nodded. He hoped so. He really hoped so because at this point he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. He smiled when he remembered what she'd called him right before they took her away. Dad. He'd thought it was his imagination at first. He didn't know if she was conscious when she had said it or not, but the name still made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. It made him almost giddy.

"Samantha Harley's father?" A nurse called out into the waiting room. Wyatt's head snapped to attention. He stood up and looked at her anxiously. The nurse looked around confused. Not only had Wyatt stood up, but so did every other person in that room. Wyatt stepped forward a few feet.

"I'm her father. Is she okay?" The nurse was about to respond when Leo came out and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'll take it from here." He said. The nurse nodded and walked away. Leo looked at his son.

"Dad?" Wyatt waited impatiently.

"She's going to be just fine. We're going to keep her here for two days for observation, but she's okay. She was very lucky you brought her in when you did." Wyatt sighed in relief. He ran a heavy hand through his blonde hair and closed his eyes. The rest of the family cheered. They were all worried about her. Hal clapped Wyatt on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"She's going to be fine." He told Wyatt. Wyatt nodded and hugged him. The whole family went around hugging each other in joy and talking loudly.

"How is she? How's Sam?" Someone called out loudly in a thick British accent. Everyone in the waiting room went quiet and turned to look at the new comer at the entrance of the emergency room. It was a woman in her early thirties, late twenties. She had dark brown, shoulder-length hair, pale skin, and worried, dark brown eyes. Almost an older version of Sam, except the eyes. The whole Halliwell clan stared at the woman in shock.

Blake looked around the room everyone was just staring. He had a strange feeling that they knew her, but he didn't recognize her. Still, he didn't want to be rude so he stepped forward and answered.

"The doctor says she's going to be just fine." He sported a small smile to show he didn't mean any disrespect.

Wyatt stared in shock at the new comer. She was a woman he never thought he'd see again. At least not now. To have her here in the flesh was just overwhelming. He wanted to say something, anything really. He opened his mouth and one word came out. A name.

"Gracie?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? You like the hospital scene? I did, again, that's just me though. Leave me your thoughts. I'd really appreciated. Oh and thank you to the people who've added me to their favorites list and their follow list. It makes me all giddy! :P I have also started a tumblr account for this story. Everything from outfits to music videos will be posted up there. The URL will be on my link. Right now, all I have is pictures of the whole cast, but I'll be putting everything else up with in this week, so check it out. Also, check out the character list. It's updated and completed.<strong>

**Ooh, funny story. We are all so lucky right now. Two things happened to me within this week. First I lost my USB at my college's library... the one where I save all of this story's chapters. A really nice guy found it and saved it for me. and if that wasn't enough, I finished this chapter at 4 am yesterday morning and when my sister tried to read it, Word decided to be a jerk to me and wouldn't open the file. It gave me a 'broken file message'. Good news is that I fixed it and managed to save the whole chapter. All 29 pages of it. My sister was such a sweetheart too, she was like, 'Okay! She woke up, found a note...' I love her. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought. I'd really love to read your thoughts. Or any ideas you might have. Okay go on, REVIEW!**


	15. Drama, Drama, Art & More Drama!

**Hey everyone. I'm pressed for time today so I'll keep this short. :P Hope you like it.**

**Wall of Awesomeness**

**Darkhk**- I'm glad you liked it. I think Art is one of my favorite characters apart from Trey. He does show up in the hospital and I gotta admit...it _is_ really awkward. My sister and I loved the scene though. I hope you do too. And as for Sam revealing Skye to Wyatt, I'm not sure how I'm going to do it, but it's coming in like the next three chapters or so. I'll think of something though. Happy reading! :D

**Lizardmomma**- Thank you for your kind words. Wyatt being allergic to pineapple made him an awesome judge of the symptoms. And Gracie being there is definitely going to stir things up. She has a major grudge against Wyatt. Hope you like this chapter!

**Nicole**- I'm happy you liked Not Wes. He's too adorable. Kody isn't such a bad guy. He's just a big perv when it comes to Sam. I kinda feel bad for him. :/ Hopefully you like the Wyatt/Gracie action in this chapter. I loved Gracie, she's such a little kid in this.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Charmed or any of the songs used in this story.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 13: Drama, Drama, Art, &amp; More Drama<span>

**Nobody's POV**

"What did you do to my daughter?" Gracelynn Judith Harley angrily asked in her thick British accent. She had only gotten to San Francisco an hour ago. She was pissed when she stepped back on her private jet that would bring her to San Francisco, but now she was enraged. As soon as she stepped off of the jet she was bombarded with T.V after T.V with only one breaking story; Samantha Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell's daughter rushed to the Hospital. She couldn't hear what else they said. She was too busy yelling at her team of bodyguards to get her through the airport faster.

"Gracie." Wyatt stated in shock. He still hadn't gotten over his initial shock.

"Is that all you can say?" She yelled louder. "What did you do to her?"

Wyatt swallowed thickly. Her cold glare surprised him. He didn't know she was even capable of glaring. When they were dating back in high school, she was one of the sweetest, most quietest girls he'd ever met. "What are you doing here?"

"My daughter is in the hospital, what do you think I'm doing here?" Gracie shook her head, exasperated.

"I thought you were in Africa."

Gracie shook her head. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"Sam told me."

"I was in Milan. I got back earlier today and I saw this!" Gracie shoved some of the magazines with Sam and Wyatt's faces on the cover at his chest. "My daughter being called 'Wyatt Halliwell's bastard'."

Wyatt grabbed the magazines and turned them around. Each one had a different picture of him and Sam on the cover. There was even one with only Sam on the cover, wearing that skimpy outfit from the mall. "Look, I know you're mad, but-"

"Oh, no. I was mad when I saw _those_ in New York, but I get here and I see that my daughter was just hospitalized? I'm pissed, Wyatt. How did you even find her?"

"I didn't. She found me."

"You two can go see her now." Gracie looked around and spotted Leo looking at both her and Wyatt. The rest of the family was staring at her in disbelief. "She's in room 234." She glared at Wyatt as she walked passed him and to Sam's room.

She stopped as she was passing Leo. "Thank you, Mr. Wyatt." Leo nodded and motioned for her to go ahead, Wyatt following close behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I looked around the room. I had just woken up from the weirdest dream ever. I dreamt that I was on a boat with my dogs and Captain Jack Sparrow. My dogs could talk and Jack kept rambling about seaweed and popcorn. I sighed and looked around the room again. I'd sort of forgotten that I was in the hospital. Now, thinking about it, my throat was so sore and I had a killer head ache. The door opened and I turned my head to see who it was. Wyatt walked in and I smiled. He smiled at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by someone pushing him out of the way.

"Sammy, darling!" My eyes widened. I knew that voice. I watched as mom pushed her way through Wyatt and ran to me.

"Mom!" I exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled my head to her chest, which added that much more pain to my head.

"Darling, I was so worried." She said in her thick British accent as she ran a hand through my hair. "What happened?"

I gently pulled myself away from her. "Nothing." She raised an eyebrow at me and gave me 'the look'. You know, the one that only mom's have, that make you spill all of your secrets without meaning to?

"I accidently drank apple juice." I mumbled, looking down at my hands. "How did you know I was here? I thought you were still in Milan?"

"I came home early and saw you on the news. How did you get here?"

I looked up and saw that Wyatt had moved closer to us. He was standing in front of the bed. Mom was now sitting in the chair next to the bed. I looked at Wyatt and sighed.

"Grandpa."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked. I didn't want to look at him so I looked down at the empty space next to him and told them the whole story. How I found mom's diary and set this whole thing up. I told them everything that happened up until today. Although I did skip the whole Skye thing. I don't think Wyatt needed another surprise today.

"Wait, but what about all of your Sk-" Mom started, but I shook my head feverishly. She got the hint. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I asked for some time off. Joe took me everywhere then took me to the airport. Grandpa picked me up here in San Francisco."

"Why did you tell me that your mom was in Africa?" Wyatt asked. I looked at him, surprised. I had forgotten that he was here.

"Because you were going to send me away and I didn't want you to think mom was a bad mother for leaving me alone to go to Milan."

Wyatt nodded, thinking. "Your grandfather still lives here?"

I nodded and blinked away the tears that were accumulating in my eyes. "I'm sorry. I just really wanted to meet you."

"Sammy!" Someone yelled as they burst through the door. Wyatt, mom, and I snapped our heads towards the door where Troy and Sabrina were standing.

"Bubbah?" Troy strode over to me and cupped my face in his hands. His eyes scanned me from head to torso.

When he was satisfied he sighed heavily and looked down. "What. Happened?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to go through this again. "I accidently drank apple juice."

"How do you accidently drink apple juice?" He asked, stepping back and letting Bree come over and hug me. I moved over a little and let her sit next to me on the bed.

"I drank a smoothie." I stated.

"Sam, what's our rule?" Troy asked, crossing his arms. "If you don't know what's in it-"

"Don't eat and or drink it. I know." I finished for him, rolling my eyes. It was a silly rule that mom and he came up with when I had my first allergic reaction to fish. Well my first allergic reaction to fish that Troy witnessed. I was at Matty's birthday party and I was nine.

"I'm sorry, but who's this?" Wyatt asked. We all looked at him.

"That's Troy and this is Sabrina, his girlfriend." I explained, pointing at each one respectively.

"Troy? Oh, your brother!" I smiled and nodded. My smile was wiped off when I saw mom's glare. She was glaring at Wyatt again.

Wyatt and Troy shook hands and introduced themselves again. Wyatt shook Bree's hand and she smiled sweetly at him. "Troy Alexander Harley, you were in on this?"

Troy's eyes widened. I looked at him guiltily. I had to tell her who helped me. "Sorry." I mouthed to him.

"I love you?" He asked, more than said. Mom glared at him and raised an eyebrow. Troy sighed.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but she made a good point."

"I'll leave you guys alone." Wyatt said, turning to the door. I shook my head and sat up.

"No, it's okay you don't have to-"

"I think that's a good idea." Mom cut me off. I looked at her. She was glaring at Wyatt again. I shook my head.

"No, C.C don't go." I pulled off the bed sheets off of my legs and started to get up.

"Samantha, don't argue with me." Mom scolded. I kept my eyes on Wyatt.

He walked over to me and kissed my temple before he whispered in my ear. "I'll come back."

"Promise?" I whispered back. He nodded and left the room. I looked back to my family. Bree was smiling happily. Troy had an eyebrow raised and mom. Well mom was pissed. That much I knew and that whole thing with Wyatt didn't help the cause.

Mom shook her head. "I can't even… I'm going to go call your grandparents before your grandpa decides to murder Wyatt. Although, I'm starting to think it's not such a bad idea." She stood up and left the room too. I looked at Troy.

"Do you think she'll disown me?" I asked him.

"Probably." He muttered. I gasped. Sabrina glared at him and smacked his arm.

"She'd never do that!" She said, looking pointedly at Troy who was rubbing his arm. "Just let her cool off and process everything and you guys will be fine."

I sighed. I'd managed to worry and piss off mom and make Wyatt uncomfortable with one lousy smoothie. What a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I woke up with a start. I don't know why, but something made me wake up and look around. It had been two days since the whole allergy scare and I was still in the hospital. Mom was to thank for that. She had cooled down, but her worry grew. She wanted to keep me here for the week, but with the help of Troy, Joe, and Grandpa Leo, I'd managed to talk her into letting me out by the second day, which was today. Troy and Bree were still here in San Fran. Apparently, they had hopped on a plane the moment they saw the news on T.V. Wyatt was so sweet. He let them stay at the house with him.

Wyatt and the guys had come by everyday to check on me. The first day was the worst. They had all been worried, but I didn't know until Trey burst into the room and engulfed me in the biggest bear hug ever while he yelled, "My baby. My baby!" in a fake southern accent. It took all three guys to pry him off of me. Troy of course stared in amazement. They _were_ his favorite band after all. Kristy, Aunt Prue, and Aunt Mel paid me a visit. That one was by far the weirdest one yet.

Kristy came in crying, Prue was ogling my brother and Mel…well Mel was indescribable. She was all over the place. One minute she was happy that I was okay, the next she was crying because the hospital bed was lumpy. Her hormones really did a number on her. Uncle Jayden had to pry her off of the bed railing.

Oh and the gifts! Apparently, it's customary to bring some sort bouquet or stuffed animal when you visit someone in the hospital, because _everyone_ that has visited me in the last two days has brought me some sort of present. Wyatt and the guys were the worst. It's like they had a contest to see who could carry the most stuffed animals up to my room. Kristy and the girls brought me flowers and chocolate and a whole bunch of Wyatt's celebrity friends have sent me flowers up the ass. I didn't even know half of them. I'd only really met like two of his Rockstar friends and they sent the two biggest flower bouquets in here.

The whole room smelled sickly sweet. I didn't like it, but I didn't want to make anyone feel bad, so I accepted everything. The doctors made everyone go home every night though, so I woke up alone. I looked around and sighed. This is the only time I was actually alone, which meant I could go make myself look somewhat presentable for the sexy guy nurse that was taking care of me.

I got up off of the bed and made my way towards the bathroom looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read, 10:15. The bathroom smelled sterile. I was almost afraid to look in the mirror. I didn't know how bad my bead head was. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair wasn't that bad. Bree had brought me a flat iron and helped me straighten my hair. I ran a hand through my hair to calm the fly-aways. I fixed myself up and washed my face. In the middle of washing my face I heard someone calling me, but I couldn't make out whom. I turned off the water and wiped my face off. I stayed quiet and listened to see if I could hear who it was.

"Sam?" I heard a guy's voice call me. It wasn't Troy's or Wyatt's that's for sure. I couldn't pin point it, but he sounded oddly familiar. I went to the door and opened it a smidge to see out. Standing there was Art, staring at the T.V that was left on last night. Thank goodness, Wyatt brought me some clothes to change into the day after he first brought me here. I was wearing one of his white wife beaters and some of my black sweatpants. I ran a hand through my hair once more before opening the door and walked out.

Art turned around at the sound of the door opening. He was wearing a red and black plaid button up shirt, unbuttoned, a white wife beater under that, black baggy skinny jeans, and his sexy combat boots. He had his usual rings on his pinky and forefinger of his left hand, and a black and silver band on his right hand's thumb. He was also wearing dog tags and a black and grey New York Yankees Nine-Fifty snapback hat. Yeah, I knew hats.

Art smiled at me as soon as he saw me. "Hey."

I smiled back and waved a little. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened on the news and wanted to make sure you were okay. You didn't answer your phone or your texts. And I'm going to stop talking now because I sound like a creepy stalker."

I chuckled. "It's okay. Happens to the best of us. I'm fine. Just some bad apple juice."

Art sighed in relief. "That's good. All the news channels are saying that someone broke into your house and tried to strangle you."

My eyes widened. The things that people came up with. "No. No one broke into our house."

He nodded and I nodded and the awkward silence began. He looked up at the T.V.

"What channel is this?" He asked curiously. I sighed.

"Telemundo." I answered. "One of the nurses that came in here was white. She took one look at me, turned around and changed the channel. I find it a little racist actually."

"Get back into bed Samantha." I hear, Jake, the sexy male nurse that has been taking care of me, scold me from the door as he passed by. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I walked back over to the bed and climbed in, sitting up. I looked at the door and stuck my tongue out at it. I know he wasn't there, but still. I heard Art chuckle. I sucked my tongue back into my mouth and turn to look at him, smiling.

"He irritates me." I said. "You can sit you know." I nodded at the chair on my left. He nodded and took a step towards it. I got a slight view of the couch and burrowed my eyebrows. There was a little white teddy bear with a red heart in between his hands and off white angel wings on its back.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the bear. Art stopped walking and turned around. He looked at the bear and made an 'oh' expression. I guess he forgot he brought it.

"Get well soon gift. I wanted to be original, but…" He looked towards the stack of stuffed animals in the corner on my right. I looked at them then smiled apologetically at Art.

"I guess you failed." I said seriously. He took one look at me and started laughing. I could never keep a straight face. I laughed with him.

"Check the heart." He said as we calmed down, handing me the bear. I took it and placed it in my lap, looking at the heart. There was a little opening on the top on it. I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I opened the little pocket and inside there were two little green and black packets. I smiled. I'd know those little packets anywhere. I pulled out the pop rocks and looked up at Art. "So?"

"A plus!" I exclaimed. I moved to get up, but at the same time Jake decided to walk by again.

"In bed Samantha."

"I am in bed, Jacob!" I called back, sweetly. Jake poked his head in and glared at me.

"You're half off. I count that as not in bed." He walked into the room and came over to my right side. He crossed his arms and glared at me before looking at Art. "Hello."

I rolled my eyes at his surprised tone. He had _just_ noticed Art sitting there. "Art, this is my nurse Jake," I introduced, motioning to Jake, "_Nurse Jacob_, this is Art."

I looked pointedly at Jake.

"Ha-ha." He responded dryly. I smiled cheekily at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. My back still hurts and my throat is still sore, but other than that, I'm fine. Oh and my jaw is still killing me, but other than that I'm fine." I had started convulsing a bit after they had given me a shot of Epinephrine. I kept grinding my teeth together too. And if that wasn't bad enough, that same night, the symptoms came back, so they had to give me another shot. It was horrible.

He checked my stats and wrote something down on my charts. "You want something for the pain?"

"Can I really?" I asked, excitedly. He shook his head at my excitement.

"Yes, but only if you actually need it."

"Cool, bring it." Jake rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back. Stay in bed, covers on, or I'll give you a sedative. I don't want your mom to yell at me again." He walked out mumbling to himself. Mom had really chewed him out the morning after I got here. She was still reeling from all the information.

I pouted. "Fine, but you owe me!" I heard his answering laugh and giggled. I turned back to Art.

He stood up. "I should probably go."

"Oh. Do you have something to do?"

He shook his head. "No, but you seem a little busy." I frowned as he walked to the door. I didn't want him to leave. I watched as he made it to the door before calling him back.

"Hey, wait!" He stopped and turned around to look at me. "How good are you at Poker?" I asked, reaching over to the little side table on my left and picking up a deck of cards.

He shrugged. "Pretty okay."

I smiled mischievously. "How much money do you have?" He narrowed his eyes at me and grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"I still can't believe you tried to kill my daughter." Gracie grumbled as she and Wyatt walked into the hospital. Wyatt sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. This had been going on since the morning. He had stayed at the manor since it was closer to the hospital than his own house and he didn't want to be too far away… just in case. His mom and aunts decided that it would be a good idea to invite her over. It wasn't. The minute she got there, Gracie and his Aunt Prue had started a shouting contest about the paternity of his supposed daughter and how someone should shut their mouth before someone got hurt. In the end Gracie walked out and tried to beat him to the hospital. He won. He didn't buy that corvette just for the looks.

"For the hundredth time, _I_ didn't try to kill _our_ daughter."

Gracie crossed her arms and glared at Wyatt as they climbed into the elevator. This wasn't going well. It seemed like all she could think about was the little mishap with the apple juice. It wasn't his fault. It was no one's fault really. Except Kody's. He knew she was allergic to apples and he still gave her that damned smoothie. He pressed the 5th floor button and waited as the doors shut.

"Of all the things she could've done to rebel, _this_ is what she goes for?" She grumbled again. She wasn't necessarily talking to him, more just fuming to herself, very loudly.

"What would've been better for you?" He asked curiously. Gracie shot a deadly glare up at him.

"Anything. She could've gotten pregnant or gotten herself into hard drugs. _Those_ would've been a thousand times better."

Wyatt gaped at her. "You would rather her be a fifteen year old pregnant teen on drugs than let her meet me?"

Gracie didn't answer him. She shifted her gaze away from him. The elevator dinged and a second later the doors opened. Wyatt heard Gracie take a deep breath before looking at him again. "It doesn't matter now. As soon as _my_ daughter is ready, I'm taking her home."

He watched opened-mouthed as Gracie walked out of the elevator and towards Sam's room. Wyatt quickly followed her and gently grabbed her arm, effectively making her stop walking. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. What are you talking about? You can't just take her."

"I can do whatever the hell I want with her. She's my daughter and we're going home." Gracie said as she yanked her arm out of his grasp. He grabbed hold of her again as she started to walk.

"She's my daughter too, Gracie. You can't just up and decide to take her away from me."

"Your daughter-Wyatt you didn't even know her a month ago. I've raised her by myself for fifteen years, who do you think has more seniority over these types of decisions?"

"I didn't know her a month ago because you didn't tell me I had a kid. You wouldn't have had to raise her by yourself if you had stayed in San Francisco."

Gracie sighed, exasperated. "I'm not having this discussion with you anymore. We'll talk about it when Sam's out of the hospital." Wyatt nodded and followed her to Sam's room. At least he'd get another chance to plead his case.

They walked down the white halls, past a couple of patients in wheelchairs and to Sam's room. As they neared the entrance, faint music could be heard coming from her room, that and Sam's giggles. As they got closer, voices could also be heard.

"Yeah, baby, dance for me." Sam said. Gracie turned around to look at Wyatt, confusedly.

"Yeah? You like that?" An unknown voice replied, breathlessly. Wyatt's eyes widened.

Sam giggled and yelled. "Oh, yeah, take it off!" That was it. Wyatt and Gracie ran into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Wyatt bellowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I nearly fell of the bed as Wyatt and mom ran in yelling. I was sitting on my bed over the covers, while Art was standing, frozen in front of the bed.

We had been playing poker for about an hour and let's just say. He really sucked at it. We had started out playing for dollars, which of course we were going to give right back, but when he lost all of his money, he started betting his clothes and skittles and jewelry. Now, he was down to his muscle shirt, pants, and some of his rings. I'm usually not the gloating type, but when we had started playing he was smack talking too much, so to get him back, I smugly put on everything I won from him. So I was now, decked out in his snapback, rings, button up, and dog tags. I even ate some of his skittles. This kid would die for skittles.

He was a gentleman, too. He didn't have anything else to bet, so for this last double or nothing game, he bet that if he lost, he would stand up and dance to a song of my choosing, which led us to this; Art standing under the T.V dancing to 'the Macarena' while I sat comfortably with most of his clothing and his shoes on, holding his phone that was recording him. His iTouch was sitting on the little rolling table playing the song off of YouTube. It was priceless. He even did a dorky strip tease. Meaning, he teased me by pretending to dorkily take off his clothes while still dancing. He had only lifted up an inch or two of his muscle shirt and let me tell you, what I saw was yummy. He was definitely rocking a six pack.

But, alas, Wyatt and mom had to come barging in. I turned to look at them in shock. I wasn't kidding when I said I almost fell of the bed. "Mom? C.C?"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Wyatt asked again. This time his voice was just raised. Oh good. He had a scary angry voice.

"Uh, mom, Wyatt, this is Art. Art these are my parents." I introduced them. There was nothing else I could really do. Mom sported a small smile and shook his hand while Wyatt was sizing him up and down. He did shake his hand though. I gotta give him props for that.

"What's going on here?" Mom asked apprehensively in her thick British accent. Man was it thick. I could barely understand her and I've grown up with it. It happens to her every time she's in Europe. There's something about that place. It's actually quiet contagious. I've found myself letting my accent slip through the cracks.

"I'm sorry. We were just playing a card game and our bets kind of got a little out of hand." He explained, politely. The brave kid. Art walked over to my right side and said more softly. "I should get going."

I subtly pouted, but nodded anyway. It was probably a good idea. Wyatt didn't look too pleased at the moment. I took off his button up and handed it to him. I pulled off his dog tags and waited patiently for him to put his shirt on before I handed those to him. I took off his combat boots and handed them over one by one. As he shoved those on, I peeled off his too-big-for-my-fingers rings. I kept the black and silver band on my thumb just cause I liked it. I wanted to give that one to him at the last second. I took off the hat from my head and held it out for him.

"Here's your hat." He shook his head, standing up.

"You keep it." He took it from me and placed it back on my head. "It looks good on you." He bent down and kissed my cheek. My eyes widened. Holy crap, Wyatt. I think I heard him growl. He righted himself and smiled at mom and Wyatt. "It was very nice meeting you both." Then to me, "I'll see you on Friday."

I nodded as he walked to the door. I glanced at Wyatt with his crossed arms and glare. Oh boy. I rubbed my forehead and felt the ring. "Art, wait! Your ring."

Art stopped inches from the door and smiled. "Take care of it. I'll get it when I pick you up for our date. Six thirty." He turned and walked out of the room. I smiled at the door. Someone cleared their throat and I was brought back down to earth from my little daydream. I turned.

Mom and Wyatt were looking at me expectantly. "Sorry. We really were just playing."

"It's alright, darling, start collecting your things, we're going home." Mom said, placing an empty suitcase on the bed by my feet. I smiled. Finally!

I jumped out of the bed and started to grab all of my teddy bears. "Yay! Okay, ma, I swear you're going to _love_ dad's house. It's huge! There's a pool and a barbeque pit. Oh! And the kitchen is awesome!" Too late, did I realize I had used the 'D' word. It just came out. I froze. I really didn't want to freak him out. It was a slip of the tongue. I glanced at Wyatt apprehensively. He was smiling. Good, that's good. He's not freaked out. He opened his mouth to say something, but mom interrupted him.

"I meant _our_ home. In New York." I stopped mid-step and looked at her. Her voice was cold. That was a surprise. I shrugged. Okay.

"Oh well, then C.C. You're going to love our Penthouse. It's not as big as your house, but it's huge. There's an indoor pool and a sauna and we have a Jacuzzi. You'll love it! Oh and you can meet my dogs. They love meeting new people. And don't be afraid of Ernie. He's missing an eye, but he's totally sweet and lovable. I rescued him from the pound. Ooh, and you can meet Maggie she's been dying to meet you. The doorman is sweet too. Jack. He's work there forever. I can even show you my guitar collection! I have-"

"He's not coming with us." Mom cut me off of my long rant. So that's what she meant.

"Why not?" I asked curiously, cocking my head to one side.

"He just isn't. Now, let's go. We still have to pick up your things from Wyatt's house." I blinked.

"When are we coming back?" I tried again.

"We're not. Go on. Keep packing." I stared at her for a moment, letting her words sink in. We weren't coming back. Slowly, I started shaking my head.

"No." I said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Of course you are. Don't be ridiculous." Mom said offhandedly.

I shook my head. "Oh no, I'm not. I just got here. We just started getting to know each other. We barely started being comfortable around each other." I started talking faster and faster. Wyatt's eyes widened and he took a step towards me.

"Sammy, calm down. Okay, just breathe." He instructed softly.

"Don't make me leave yet, mom. Please!"

Mom looked at me, surprised. She shook her head. "Darling, calm down. We'll discuss this later. Just breathe."

I backed up, shaking my head. "No, no, no, no. There's still so much we haven't done yet. He hasn't finished teaching me how to play the drums. I haven't even told him about Skye." My voice was becoming more frantic and my breathing ragged. I couldn't leave yet. I had just met him. I couldn't lose him yet.

"Sam, breathe!" Wyatt ordered, more sternly this time. I tried, I did, but it was getting harder and harder to breathe. My hands were shaking. I backed up a little more and I hit the corner of the bed, making me fall to my knees. My breathing was coming out in short erratic wheezes now.

"Shit!" Wyatt cursed as he dropped down in front of me. He took my face in his hands and looked in my eyes with concern etched on his face. "Sammy, you have to breathe."

I shook my head. I couldn't talk. "Yes, you can. Come on." He wiped the fresh tears from my cheeks and pushed my hair out of my face. He sighed and pulled me into his lap just like the first time this happened. Just like the first time, he pressed my head against his chest and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Breathe, with me, babe. In," He took a deep breath, "Out." He repeated the action a couple of times and I tried to follow him, but I only managed three short ragged breaths. He rubbed my hair gently. "Come on, kid. Remember how we did this last time?"

I shook my head. It was hard to concentrate when I was freaking out. "I d-don't remember." My body started shaking and I felt goose bumps prickle my arms. Wyatt tightened his arms around me.

"Close your eyes and imagine yourself in a wide, open field. A nice summer's day. Fresh clean air. Got it?" I nodded, eyes closed. I tried to picture it.

"P-please don't…let her…take me away." I managed to say, through my breathing.

"She's not going to take you anywhere. Just breathe. Concentrate on it."

"P-Promise?"

"Baby, I promise, but you have to breathe with me." He said, pleadingly as he started the in, out thing again. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to concentrate on his heart beat. That helped last time. I imagined the field, the grass, the flowers, and the fresh air. My breathing slowed down a bit. I imagined taking deep breaths of the fresh air and the TMND's. My breathing slowed down a bit more. I could take deeper breaths, but they were barely filling my lungs. "There you go, just keep breathing. Just keep breathing." He mumbled. I felt him chuckle and a second later he was humming. The tune was quiet but cheery. I couldn't place it. It did the trick though.

The wheezing stopped and I managed to take deeper breaths. My breath went back to normal and I slumped against Wyatt. I heard him sigh in relief as I nuzzled into his chest. He was very comfy. I kept my eyes closed. "What am I going to do with you?" He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"I'm sorry." Sam mumbled quietly before drifting off to sleep. Wyatt shook his head, closing his eyes. This was the third scare she gave him within a week's time. She really was accident prone. He felt her body shake and tightened his grip on her. Any tighter and he would surely break her.

"They're in here doctor." Wyatt heard Gracie state. He opened his eyes and looked up at Gracie, the doctor, and two nurses.

"She's fine. We don't need help anymore." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, let them have a look at her. It wouldn't hurt." Sighing, Wyatt stood up with Sam, making her shift in his arms. He moved over to the bed and laid her down on it. He pried her hands off of his shirt and righted himself. Wyatt stepped back and let the doctor and the nurses examine her. Wyatt stood next to Gracie watching as the staff did there work. Nothing really exciting. She wasn't sick.

"Can I talk to you?" Gracie asked, bringing Wyatt back to the now. He looked down at her and nodded. Gracie turned on her heel and walked out of the room. With one final glance towards Sam, Wyatt followed suit.

Once in the cafeteria they grabbed something small to eat and sat down at one of the plastic tables there. They sat in silence for a while, Gracie stirring her tea, Wyatt stirring his coffee. "Are you serious?"

Wyatt looked up from his coffee, to Gracie. She had stopped messing with her tea and was now looking at Wyatt expectantly. "Serious about what?" He asked her.

"Are you serious about staying in Sam's life?" Wyatt swallowed and nodded slowly. He didn't know where she was going with this. She was calm, too calm and he didn't like it. Not when, she had been anything but since she got there.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

Wyatt nodded. "Yes, I am. I want to make up for lost time."

Gracie stared at Wyatt long and hard before sighing deeply. "Fine. I'll have my lawyer contact you about visitation rights."

Wyatt watched her baffled, as Gracie took a sip of her tea. "You're still going to take her?"

Gracie put down her Styrofoam cup and nodded. "Of course I am."

"You can't do that."

"Wyatt, don't start. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here."

"What? Telling me that you're going to talk to your lawyer? That's not the benefit of the doubt. How long is it going to take for your lawyer to contact me?"

"He's on vacation with his family. So probably by mid-July. I don't know."

"Mid-July- Gracie that's ridiculous!" Wyatt exclaimed. Gracie glared at him and looked around. People were staring at them. Wyatt took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm barely starting to get to know her. You can't just yank her away from me."

"You are lucky that I'm even considering this!"

"She doesn't want to go."

"I don't care."

"So that's it? You're going to force her onto the plane? She just had an anxiety attack at the thought of leaving, is this really what you want to let happen?" Wyatt said, narrowing his eyes at Gracie. "Why can't you just listen to what she wants?"

"This isn't about what she wants, Wyatt, this about what's best for her."

"And you think taking her against her will is what's best for her?" He asked, incredulously. Gracie shook her head.

"Of course not, but that's where we are."

"No, it's not. You can leave her here until she's ready."

"That's not an option."

"Why not?" Wyatt asked, angrily. "What is it about me that you hate so much?"

"It's not about that!" Gracie yelled, jumping up from her seat. Making people stare again. Wyatt didn't care he stood up too.

"Yes, it is! Just tell me Gracie, what did I do to you that's so bad?"

Gracie opened her mouth and closed again. She shook her head. This wasn't what she had in mind. She only wanted to come to a quick arrangement. "When is it the best time to reach you? My lawyer will need to know."

Wyatt swallowed and gave Gracie a cold stare. "You can't take her from me." He deadpanned.

"I'm done fighting about this, Wyatt." Gracie sighed and rolled her eyes. She'd had enough of this. It wasn't getting them anywhere.

"I mean it, Gracelynn."

"Frankly, I don't care." She turned on her heel and started walking away.

"I'll fight you for custody." Wyatt threatened. Gracie stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"You'd take away my daughter?" She asked, dryly. They stood, glaring at each other, both daring the other to make a move.

"I'll see you in court." She stated, turning on her heel and walking out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I woke up to someone running a hand through my hair. I knew that touch anywhere. From the feel of the bed, I knew we were still in the hospital. Damn me and my panic attacks. The light seemed to be pretty bright, so I'm pretty sure it was still light out. I heard mom sigh quietly and shift in her seat. She was sitting on my left, in one of the couches. I fluttered my eyes open and turned to look at her.

"Mom?" I asked. My voice sounded quiet. My throat was still killing me. Mom turned away from me and discreetly wiped her eyes. Anyone else wouldn't have known she was crying, but I knew her. Plus, she sniffled, which brought me to, why in the world was she crying. "Mamí?"

"Hi, darling. I was just-just…how are you?" She mumbled. She never liked to admit she was crying. I shifted my body towards her a bit to get a little more comfortable.

"I'm fine. I think the pain meds are wearing off." I mumbled.

Mom stood up and mumbled, "I'll go call Jake-" I grabbed her hand.

"No, don't. Stay with me." I moved over and patted the space next to me. Mom smiled and sat in the space next to me, squirming down to lie down. She wrapped an arm around me and I cuddled into her side, closing my eyes. I heard her chuckle softly.

"Pareses gallina, tú." She said, lightly smacking the side of my head. I smiled and shook my head.

I raised my head up just a little and opened one eye. "Mire, Señora."

"'Señorita' por favor." Mom cut me off and said in a snooty falsetto voice.

"Señora. Gallinas don't do that. Only pollos, so if you're gonna compare me to something, do it correctly." I laughed and she playfully pushed my face with her hand. Just enough to push me back an inch, but not enough to hurt me. I buried my face back into her side and cuddled her again. She laughed.

"Mire, Señora." She said. I laughed and imitated her earlier correction.

"Señorita por favor."

She laughed and next thing I knew, her hand was at my side, tickling me while she spoke. "Tús gallos!"

I started giggling and laughing, squirming to get out of her grasp. "Ma! Aplacate!"

Mom giggled, but kept tickling me. I finally managed to grabbed her hands and hold them while I righted myself on the bed. I had slid down the bed. "Stop it." I said sternly, glaring at her. I moved back to my spot and cuddled my head back to her side, under her boob. She laughed again and started tickling me. This went on for another ten minutes. In between our gasping for breath from laughing so hard, we watched some random T.V show where normal people got plastic surgery to look like their favorite celebrity.

There was a whole marathon on and the episode that had just started was about a twenty-something year old that wanted to look like Skye. That caught our attention. That's when we settled down and stared intently at the T.V. She wanted her nose, her lips and her ears to look like mine.

"Her ears?" Mom croaked out. I nodded numbly. That was freaky on all sorts of levels. The show moved on and we got to see how they operated. The shot would tilt one way and mom and I would tilt our heads to get a good look then the shot would tilt the other way, making us tilt our head again. We both squealed and turned our faces towards each other, eyes closed, hands in front of the screen to cover the sight of random fluids coming out.

When the show was finishing, they showed us before and after pictures of her and then her new face side-by-side with a picture of Skye. It was barely noticeable to me, but she did look more like me now. "Wow." I mumbled.

I saw mom nod from the corner of my eye. "The things people do to themselves…"

We stayed quiet for a bit. The next episode was starting, but I wasn't really paying attention. I didn't know who the celebrity he wanted to look like was. Mom took the control from me and started channel surfing. There really wasn't anything on. I closed my eyes and cuddled back into my mom's side. Finally, after going through all of the available channels twice mom gave up and turned off the T.V. "I missed you." I mumbled into her side.

I felt her hand run through my hair down to my back. She kept her manicured fingernails on my back, running them up and down softly. "I missed you too, Darling." Mom mumbled back. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know." I said softly.

"And we're still going to talk when we get home."

"New York?" I asked sadly, looking up at her.

She shook her head. "No, you can stay at your dad's until we get this all settled."

I stared blankly at her for a bit before my brain registered what she had said. I jumped up and hugged her. "Yay! Thank you mommy!"

Mom laughed and hugged me back. "You're welcome, sweetie."

"Let's go!" I jumped over mom and grabbed her hand, pulling her off the bed. She laughed.

"Alright, let me just go sign some stuff. Joe should be in the waiting room. Go wait for me there."

I nodded and grabbed Art's snapback from the bedside table. I tugged it on, slipped on my shoes, and left the room.

**Half an hour later….**

The limo pulled up in front of Wyatt's house at about three in the afternoon. I could see Wyatt's corvette and the guy's cars all parked in the drive-way. So they were all here. Yay! Even better. I looked over at mom and nodded towards the house. She shook her head and smiled sadly. I nodded and made my way towards her. I had been sitting in the little seat under the separating window. Mom was directly in front of me in the other two-seater in between the doors.

"Are you sure?" I asked her as I hugged her.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sure, Darling. I'll see you later, alright?"

I nodded and smiled. "See yah, Joe!" I called out as I opened the door and jumped out of the limo. I heard him call out a "good-bye" before I closed the door. I walked up to the gate and punched in the code and waited for the big door to roll open enough for me to walk in. I walked through the small space and made my way up the driveway while the gate stopped moving then proceeded to slowly close again. I got to the door and pushed it open. That's something I quickly found out while living here, they never locked the door. I don't know why, but they didn't. I turned around and waved at the driver, well at Joe, so that he could tell the driver to pull out. I watched them leave and walked in.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called out. It was an on-going thing that Wyatt and I had going on. I think I heard him say it the day he took me to the hospital. I can't be sure though. I was a little preoccupied with trying to breathe. I waited for an answer. I didn't get one. They were probably in Wyatt's playroom. Apparently, this whole house was bigger than I thought. The whole upstairs floor was being remodeled and redecorated and if you passed the laundry room, there was a whole other set of rooms. That's where Kody had been staying. Crazy, I know. I didn't even figure this out until Wyatt gave me the official tour like a week ago.

I went over to the TMND's pet pen and opened it up. They all started quacking excitedly. I smiled and picked up Donny and Raffie. I put them on the floor and picked up Mikey and Leo. I set them down too and watched as they all circled my legs and tried to climb on me, quacking. I shook my head and smiled. I carefully walked around them and to my room. The TMND's followed behind me in a straight line, Leo at the front. I passed the living room and went straight to my room. I pushed open my door and froze. They had taken everything. During the whole time I had been here, I had slowly started decorating the room. Some posters of the guys, Skye, and random movies I liked. I put up pictures I'd taken with everyone and my beauty supplies were littered everywhere.

Now, though, everything was gone. The walls were bare, my make-up was gone, even the bed sheets where gone. Carla was standing in front of the bed packing a couple of new suitcases with my clothes. I walked in and looked over at the closet. There was nothing in there. I gasped and Carla finally turned around. She looked at me in shock; hand over her chest, before smiling.

"Oh, me asustaste. You scared me." She said, in her Mexican accent. I looked at her confusedly.

"What's going on?"

"Wyatt wanted me to pack your things. He wants you to have them en tú quarto. Your room."

"Oh." I said, quietly. He was sending everything back to New York. Jeez! Not even a couple of hours and already he was sending me back to New York with mom. I guess he really was just waiting for a chance to send me away. "I guess I'll go."

Carla frowned at me and burrowed her eyebrows. She gasped in realization, her eyes wide.

"No, no, no, wait!" She called out, shaking her head, but I didn't stick around to hear it. Wyatt didn't want me after all. I backed up a bit trying to hold back my tears before turning on my heel and running out of the house. Of course he didn't want me. I barely even knew the guy. He was still pretty young. He wanted a bachelor pad. He was only keeping me because he felt obligated to while mom was away.

I sighed and shook my head. I should've seen it coming. I'm such an idiot. I sniffled and wiped at my cheeks while I walked down the road. I was a block away from the house already. I didn't know where I was going. Mom never told me what hotel she was staying at and grandma and grandpa were away at some benefit thing. Plus, I really didn't feel like listening to mom going on and on about how she was right. I was pretty much stuck. I didn't even have my phone to call Joe to pick me up.

I sighed and wiped my cheeks again. I had stopped running already and was just walking aimlessly. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I do know that I was about three blocks away from the house.

"What's up, mamí?" I heard a deep voice say. I turned to my right and saw a man in his late twenties, poking his head out of his car window. He was driving slowly down the street to talk to me. I turned back and looked straight ahead. Great, the last thing I needed was some cholo-looking old guy trying to get in my pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"Mr. Wyatt, Mr. Wyatt!" Carla screamed as she ran into the weight room. The guys were all in there working out. Wyatt had gotten pissed off after his fight with Gracie. That didn't go at all like he had planned. He was happy when it seemed like she was finally coming to her senses, but she brought up the whole New York thing again and that's when he lost. It was stupid to take Sam away like that. She didn't want to go. She practically stopped breathing just at the thought of them leaving.

As soon as he threatened Gracie he knew it was an empty threat. He would never be able to win a custody battle. The mother always won; unless she was some weird crack-whore. Gracie wasn't. She would get full custody and he'd never get to see Sam again. So after leaving the hospital and a quick phone call to his brother, Wyatt and the guys met up at his house and went straight to the weight room. It's where they all went when something was bugging them; the weight room in Wyatt's house. Right now, Wyatt was lying down lifting weights while Blake spotted him. Chris and Trey were sitting on machines close by listening to him talk about what happened. They were all sweaty from their work-out, but Wyatt was the only one still going at it.

The band all looked at the door where Carla stood, panting. Wyatt froze mid-lift. "Carla?" He nodded at Blake and with his help, put the bar back on its resting place. He sat up and grabbed a towel, wiping his face.

"She's gone, Mr. Wyatt. She's gone. Ay! Dios Mio! She's gone!"

Wyatt stood up and walked over to Carla, confusion etched on his face. "Carla, slow down. Who's gone?"

"Sam. She came in and saw her old room and she ran away." Wyatt's heart dropped.

"She was here? What happened?" He grabbed Carla's shoulders gently but firmly.

"Sí. I told her that we were moving her things, I think she misheard me. I'm so sorry."

Wyatt wasn't listening. As soon as he heard Carla say "moving her things" he was out the door, leaving Carla to apologize after him. He ran to Sam's room and saw that it was bare. He ran out and into the living room on his way to the door. He saw the ducklings waddling around on the floor. She _had_ been there. He quickly made his way to the door. He ran out and down the street looking around for her. She couldn't have gotten that far. He started jogging straight, hoping he would find her. He looked around every now and then to see if he spotted her; nothing.

On the third block, Wyatt had barely crossed the street when he saw a black low-rider driving slowly down the neighborhood. The driver, a man, was poking his head out of the window a bit, looking at what seemed like a young girl. Wyatt furrowed his eyebrows and kept jogging towards them. As he got closer he could hear their conversation.

"Come on baby, don't be like that." The man said, smiling. The girl shook her head.

"Leave me the fuck alone, asshole." That was definitely Sam.

"Why are you crying?" His Spanish accent was very noticeable now. Wyatt could see his left arm resting on the door and the tattoo sleeve that decorated it. He was definitely a gangbanger. What he was doing in this neighborhood, Wyatt didn't know.

Sam wiped at her cheeks with her fingertips and sighed angrily. "No reason. Go away."

"Come over to my place, baby, I'll eat you out so good you won't remember why you were crying." Wyatt narrowed his eyes at the man in the car and gritted his teeth together. That was it. He ran the rest of the way towards Sam and stopped; she didn't notice him. She was busy yelling something in Spanish.

"Pinche Pendejo! You fucking, sick ass perv. Leave me alone, before I call the cops on you. Pinche Puto!"

The car stopped right then and there and the door flew open. Wyatt watched as Sam took a step back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I don't know where that came from, but it flew out of my mouth before I could even process what I was doing. A whole bunch of warning bells went off in my head as soon as my mind caught up with my mouth. I was so screwed now. I had always been taught to run away from strangers in cars that tried to talk to me; "Stranger Danger". I knew I was supposed to do that. So I don't know why that came out of my mouth, let alone to some gangbanger who was probably carrying a gun.

I watched wide-eyed as the car jerked to a sudden stop and the door flew open. I was greeted by a pair of angry eyes and one pissed off owner of said eyes. He started climbing out of the car and I took a step back fearfully. This was it. I was going to die. I was fifteen, my father didn't want me, and I was going to die.

He opened his mouth and snarled at me. "What did you say to me, Puta?"

I opened my mouth to say something, when heavy hand clasped on my shoulder. I closed my eyes. Holy shit! I didn't think there were two of them in the car. Great, now, not only was I going to get raped and killed by two cholos, but I was going down in history as the stupidest girl in the world for making it happen in the first place.

"She said, leave her the fuck alone." I heart stopped. I knew that voice. At this very second, I loved that voice. Wyatt pulled me behind him and I opened my eyes. Wyatt was standing directly in front of me, blocking me from the guy's line of view.

"Fuck off, _ese_, dis doesn't concern you." I heard the gangbanger sneer. He also shoved Wyatt. Oh god! He was going to kill Wyatt then me and it was because I was an idiot.

Wyatt shoved him back. "She's my kid. Now, leave."

"Damn, that pretty little cunt is yours?" Everything went in slow motion. As soon as the words left the guy's mouth, Wyatt landed a well-deserved punch on the guy's face at the same time I gasped and took a huge step back.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

Wyatt lunged himself on the gangbanger. He took the first punch and didn't stop until he heard Sam yell his name in fear and saw the blood oozing out of the guy's mouth and nose. Wyatt stood up from where he was straddling the man and yanked him up to his feet by his t-shirt. He got in his face and gave him a cold glare. "You ever come near my daughter again and I'll fucking kill you."

With one last shove, Wyatt let go of the guy and watched him slowly wipe his mouth of the blood and glare back at him. The guy made a gun sign with his right hand, slowly raised it and pointed it at Wyatt, then flicked his wrist to imitate a gun going off straight at Wyatt's face. The guy dropped his hand and climbed back to his car, driving off. As soon as the car turned the corner, Wyatt turned on his heel and quickly strode over to Sam.

Sam was covering her eyes with her hands and she was turned away from him. Wyatt could tell without touching her that she was shaking. He took a deep breath and put his hand on her shoulder. Sam screamed and visibly jumped.

"Sammy, it's me." Wyatt turned her around and pulled her hands away from her face. Her eyes were wide and red-rimmed, and fresh tears ran down her cheeks. Wyatt pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He waited patiently as Sam wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. She had been really scared. Her body shook every time she took a short breath. Wyatt worried that she might give herself another panic attack.

"It's okay. Shh. I'm right here. You're okay." Wyatt rubbed Sam's back until he felt and heard her calm down. Wyatt pulled away and held her at arm's length, examining her from head to toe. When he didn't find any injury, he sighed and wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "You okay?"

Sam nodded, wringing her hands. She wasn't looking at him.

"Did he do anything to you?"

Sam shook her head. Wyatt sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Say something so I know you're okay."

"You're sweaty and smell really gross." Sam mumbled, quietly. Wyatt chuckled lightly. Good, that was good.

"I was doing something before I came here."

"Gross." She muttered. Wyatt chuckled again.

"Not like that, get your mind out of the gutter." He tapped her temple and heard her giggle. "Why did you run?"

Sam looked up at him with wide eyes and swallowed. "You're sending me back to New York." She said in a small voice.

Wyatt looked at her confused, his eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't sending her back, Gracie was. "Who told you that?"

"Carla said you wanted her to pack my stuff because you wanted me to have them in my room."

Wyatt stared at her and sighed in relief. He thought that Gracie was trying to blame him for them leaving. Now he understood. She misconstrued what Carla was trying to tell her. "Come on."

He took her hand and led her back to the house. They were both quiet, but she went willingly. As soon as they got there, Wyatt and Sam were greeted by the guys' worried faces.

"What the hell happened?"

"Sammy, you okay?"

"Wyatt, what happened to your knuckles?"

Wyatt ignored them and led Sam up stairs, down the hall and to a wooden door. Sam had never been in this part of the house before. She looked around, but only got to see a couple of closed doors before Wyatt pushed open the door they were standing in front of. He pushed her into the room and she gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I'm in love. Like, literally in love right now. The room was huge. There was a black four-poster canopy bed pushed up against the wall directly in front of me. The walls were painted a light shade of purple; a little darker than lavender. The floor was covered in fluffy black rug. I walked into the room a couple of feet and looked to my right, there were two double doors opened that led into the massive walk-in closet. I couldn't see all the way in, but it was organized. Directly across the room from the closet, there was the open door that led to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and smiled. It wasn't as big as my bathroom in New York, but it was pretty decent. Right next to the door on the right, there was a white sink with wooden drawers under it. A huge mirror hung above it. When you first walk into the bathroom, the first thing you see is the bathtub. It was big, round and white and about three feet deep. To the left of the door there's the shower. Glass doors, three shower heads and faucets, and dark marble floors. The floor of the bathroom was light salmon colored tiles that looked like marble.

I left the bathroom and went back to the room. Next to the door, on the right, there was a huge flat screen T.V hanging on the wall with a black entertainment system cabinet underneath. The cabinet had two glass doors where you could see the cable box on the first shelf, one of the newest versions of the Play Station and some games on the second shelf, a DVD player, and some DVD's on the bottom shelf. On each side of the glass doors there were two drawers. There were two black long dressers on each wall parallel to the bed. On top of the entertainment cabinet was a big iPod dock with a couple of speakers on each side. Over the dresser against the wall with the bathroom there hung a vanity mirror. I turned back to the door and gasped. I hadn't seen it before, but in the right corner of the room, next to the T.V there was a black and purple drum set. The biggest drum, the bass, had a black '13' in the middle; my lucky number.

That was my breaking point. I wiped at the fresh tears running down my cheeks. This was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for me. I thought Wyatt was trying to kick me out and it turns out he was giving me my own room.

"So?" Wyatt asked from the door. I turned back to the door where all four guys were standing patiently. They all looked at me worriedly. "Sammy?"

"This is my room?" I asked. It was a pretty stupid question. Over the dresser next to the closet, there were three black blocky letters hanging that spelled "Sam".

Wyatt nodded and stepped into the room. He looked around quickly then back at me. "I wanted you to have it while you were here, but since your mom wants you back in New York I thought maybe you could use it when you come to visit."

I nodded and took one more look around the room. Something caught my attention though. Something I hadn't seen the first time. On the purple comforter, there was a stuffed animal. I walked around the bed and to the side of it. I gasped. It couldn't be. I picked up the teddy bear and ran a hand down its soft, brown face. I looked over at Wyatt. "Wuvie?"

He nodded and swallowed hard. "I started thinking after you ran out of the laundry room crying and it made me realize that I wasn't ready to let this little guy go yet either." He pointed at Wuvie as he spoke. Okay, _this_ was my breaking point. I started crying again, but this time I lunged myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug. I heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." I half sobbed. Wuvie was back. That was an even better present than the room itself.

He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tightly. "You're welcome."

"Not to interrupt this cute father/daughter moment, but uh," Trey started. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, yeah." Wyatt said. "I thought you would've been halfway to New York by now."

I looked up at him and shook my head. "Mom said I could stay here until you guys work something out." I sniffled.

Wyatt looked at me skeptically, wiping my tears away. "She said that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she and Joe dropped me off here."

"Ay! Mija! You're back!" Carla yelled as she ran into the room. She pulled my away from Wyatt and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry. So sorry. Te asuste."

I hugged her back and sighed, shaking my head. "No, I'm sorry Carla. It was my fault. I should've stayed and waited for you to explain. Perdoname."

"I'm going to make a big dinner for everyone!" Carla declared, letting go of me. "Invite your mother, mija. I want to meet her." With that, she made her way to the door and walked out, but not before telling the guys that they would be staying for dinner too.

I smiled and turned back to Wyatt. "Is it okay, if I invite mom?" I asked him hopefully. I really wanted her to come and see the house.

Wyatt hesitated, but nodded anyway. I smiled and hugged him again. "Yay! I'll call her right now!" I started to make my way to the bed, but froze. I turned around. "Uh, do you happen to know where my phone went? I left in my room-uh, my other room and everything got moved."

"Uh, it should be on that dresser there." Wyatt pointed at the dresser with the vanity mirror. All of my make-up was there. So was my phone. I grabbed it and jumped onto my new bed. God, it was so soft! I dialed mom's number and put the phone to my ear. It rang twice before her soft voice rang through other end.

"_What has that idiot done to you?_" That's the first thing she said. Jeez! This woman.

"Jeez, mother! No, hi, how are you? What can I do for you? Sweet Angel? Honey Buns?" She laughed and I giggled.

"_Hi, darling, how are you? What did that idiot do to you?_"

"Hi." I mumbled. "He didn't do anything, but Carla, his housekeeper, asked me to invite you over for dinner. She wants to meet you."

"_Is he going to be there?_"

"Of course he's going to be here." I said, barely aware that my accent was coming out. "It's his house! Where would he be?"

"_Hey, don't take that tone with me! I was just asking a question._"

"Will you please come? For me?" I begged sweetly. I really wanted her to come.

"_Alright, fine, but if he starts something-_"

I rolled my eyes. "You'll leave. I know. Don't worry mum, he won't do anything. I promise." Now, my accent was full blown.

I heard her sigh in defeat. "_What time?_"

I smiled widely. "Half seven- I mean seven thirty."

God, her accent was really starting to affect me. "_Alright, I'll see you later._"

"Kay, bye mom."

"_Bye, Darling._" I pulled the phone away from my ear and hit the "end" button.

"I still can't get used to that." Blake said, staring at me in wonder. I looked up at him and frowned.

"Used to-" I cleared my throat and brought my American accent out again. "Used to what?"

"That." He pointed at me. "One minute you're speaking normally, the next you're saying things like 'half seven' and 'bloody wanker'."

"Sorry. It slips out once in awhile. More so when mom comes back from Europe. Her accent is so thick. It brings out my British. Anyway, mom said she'll be here. So go get ready!"

The guys looked down at themselves and looked up curiously. "You guys aren't serious, right? Mom's coming!"

"So?"

"You're all in muscle shirts and sweats!" I jumped out off of the bed and walked to Wyatt, pushing him towards the door. "You boys go take a shower and change into something nice."

"Whoa! Why do we have to shower?" Trey asked, planting his feet so that I couldn't push them any farther. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You all smell gross. Plus, you're all sweaty. Your fans might like it, but normal women don't. Now, go!" I pointed down the hall and gave them a stern look, making them laugh as they walked away. I smiled once they were gone from view and closed the door to my new room. I turned around and looked around again. This was definitely the _best_ day ever! I sighed. Wyatt's stank rubbed off on me when he hugged me. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it on the ground, making my way to the bathroom to try out my new shower. This was going to be awesome. Nothing could go wrong with this dinner, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. I hope you liked this. I think I went a little overboard with the drama, but what can I do? Drama too much? Not enough drama? Let me know. Sorry it took so long to update. I got sucked into the wonderful world of the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. So if you wanna put the blame on something, blame E.L James for making them sooo freaking good. I would definitely recommend them to anybody over the age of 18. :P Anyway, next chapters almost done. I'm halfway through it. More drama coming. Stay tuned. Now, clock that review button!<strong>


	16. Family Dinner

**Hey guys! I don't have much time, so I can't do the wall of awesomeness today, but next upload will have it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

_Bal main to KTZ,_

_Many style from A to Z,_

_Jeremy Scott Givenchy_

_Bitch you ain't got shit on me,_

_Chrome hearts,_

_Fendi furs,_

_Dripped in shits you never heard,_

_Ridin' down Seoul city,_

_Black on Black Lamborghini,_

_Haters can't never see me,_

_Come and get me (too slow),_

_I'm bout that paper chasin'_

_Body, fly face amazing,_

_Burn, burn keeps it blazin',_

_Too hot to handle, Can't touch this,_

_You think you with it, with it,_

_But you can't hit it, hit it,_

_You know I got it, got it,_

_Cause I'm so bout it, bout it,_

_I let them hoes know,_

_I run this show, show,_

_We get it poppin,_

_And we stick you for your dough, dough,_

I danced and sang around my room as I stood in front of the vanity mirror, getting ready for dinner. I was dressed already. I wore a simple white tank top tucked into a black veil skirt. The skirt was pretty short, but not short enough to see my 'private' area. I wore soft black leggings that came down over my black heels. Around my neck I wore a long black choker that looked like a long bolo tie. On my left wrist I had a couple of stacked bangles and on my right, two dark grey beaded bracelets. I put on a black ring on my left fore finger and Art's ring on my right thumb. My outfit was done, now I just needed to do my hair. I had my curling iron plugged in and was now just waiting for it to heat up.

Why go so all out for this dinner? Well, mom is a weirdo that likes to get a little dressed up for dinner. It comes from grandma and grandpa. They did it all the time. It was one of the traditions that mom still enforced. I just hoped Wyatt and the guys dressed themselves appropriately. Not that I minded or anything, but mom has this weird OCD with stuff like this and Wyatt really needs to get on her good side.

_'Cuz I'm so bad, bad,_

_But I'm so good, good,_

_Yeah I'm so bad, bad,_

_And I'm so hood, hood,_

_'Cuz I'm so bad, bad,_

_But I'm so good, good,_

_Yeah I'm so bad, bad,_

_And I'm so hood, hood,_

_Can't nobody hold us down,_

_Nothing's gonna take us down,_

_And you think you can stop it,_

_But we can't stop it tonight,_

_Can't nobody hold us down,_

_Quack. Quack._

The TMND's were sitting on my bed doing their little ducky things that involved messing with each other and quacking loudly to get my attention. I turned around and mock-glared at them, pointing my index finger at them. They quacked in horror and waddled over to Wuvie and my pillows where they tried to hide. I smiled and turned back to the mirror. I had to finish curling my hair. I started up on my hair and noticed the TMND's coming out of their hiding place. I watched them through the vanity mirror. These ducklings were getting way too smart.

They waddled over to the edge of my bed and started flapping their wings and quacking again. I smiled and sighed. I turned around again and repeated my earlier actions. Like the first time, they hid on my pillows. I turned back around and finished the last of my hair. I wasn't doing intricate curls, just enough to run my fingers through them and make my hair fall down my back and over my shoulders in waves. I did just that and sprayed my hair with a light-weight hairspray before unplugging the curling iron. All in all, I was finished and I still had a good hour or so left, before dinner.

I walked over to my bed and lied down. The ducklings were quick. They waddled over to me and started trying to jump on my stomach. They were bigger now so they could actually get on my tummy. I giggled. I was really ticklish on my stomach and the ducklings softly padding around on me didn't help.

"Leo, get your bros off of me." I said, giggling. Leonardo moved away from me and quacked. That's all it took. The other three ducklings clumsily jumped off of my belly and went to stand next to Leo. I turned over on my stomach and started petting all of them. They made it too hard. When I petted one, the others would get jealous and clamped their bills down on my hand. They didn't bite or hurt me, but they did a very good job of getting my attention.

_Bzz. Bzz. Bzz._

"Do you hear that buzzing sound too?" I asked the ducklings. They weren't paying attention to me. They were still clamping their bills on my hand. Donatello was nuzzling my arm close to my elbow. Donny, ever the smart one. I gently moved my hand making sure not to hit any of them and stood up. I think my phone was going off. I walked over to the iPod dock and picked up my phone. I unlocked my phone and saw that I had a new message. It was from Art. I smiled as I read it.

_S.O.S I need help A.S.A.P!_

_~Gansta Kid_

I leaned against the entertainment system cabinet and thought about what he could possibly need help on.

_What's wrong?_

_:/_

_S._

I frowned. Now I was curious. Hopefully it wasn't too bad, though I don't know what he would text me for.

_Math is kicking my butt. :(_

_~Gansta Kid_

I gave my phone an 'are-you-serious' look and shook my head. Give me a freaking hard attack over here. I sighed and kicked of my heels. I didn't need to wear them just yet.

_Wooooowwwww! Really?_

_What do you want me to do about it?_

_S._

_I want you to help me. =]_

_~Gansta Kid_

I rolled my eyes. Of course.

_What do you need help on?_

_S._

_You purchased t-shirts and sweatshirts for the math club at school. T-shirts cost $12.00 each, and sweatshirts cost $20.00 each. You ordered six more t-shirts than sweatshirts. The total cost is $296.00. How many t-shirts and sweatshirts did you order?_

_~Gansta Kid_

I read through the equation a couple of times before finally sighing.

_Yeah, this is what I got from all of that. "If you have 4 pencils and I have 7 apples, How many pancakes will fit on the roof?"_

_S._

_LOL. Come on just try please? My head is fried over here…_

_~Gansta Kid_

_Is your hair okay? Cause you can get by on just good looks. :D_

_S._

_I know you like my good looks, but Professor McMullen isn't too fond of me._

_~Gansta Kid_

_Who said, I liked your good looks? And I'm pretty sure you have all the women there eating out of your palm._

_S._

_I can just tell. ;) And not that I agree with you on that, but Professor Adam McMullen isn't as nice as the women here. Just try, please?_

_~Gansta Kid_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I walked over to my make-up counter and grabbed the first thing I saw; purple eyeliner. I grabbed a tissue from the box on my dresser and started writing down the equation. It took my like ten minutes, but I got it. I picked up my phone and texted the answer back.

_24 t-shirts and 2 sweatshirts._

_S._

I hit the send button and put my phone down, smiling smugly. Yeah, I have awesome math skills. I crossed my hands and stuck my chin out. I'm the math king! Or you know, math queen! Whatever, either way I'm awesome. I got mad skillz. Yeah, skills with a 'z'. Oh, he texted back….

_Yeah, you took too long so I texted my friend. It's 13 and 7._

_Sorry._

_~Gansta Kid_

"What?!" I exclaimed loudly. That made no sense! I angrily typed back.

_I hate math. :(_

_S._

"What? What happened?" Wyatt ran into my room anxiously. I looked at him weirdly.

"Nothing, why?"

"I heard you yell!" He said, sighing in relief.

"I was just frustrated with something." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Well, can we please refrain from yelling in the house when there's no danger?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, even the ducks are scared!"

I turned to look at the TMND's, they were huddling with each other next to Wuvie. I gave them an apologetic look before turning back to Wyatt. I opened my mouth to say something, but I finally registered what he was wearing. He had on a white t-shirt and some ripped jeans and not the trendy kind of jeans. These were literally ripped from all the washes they have gone through. "Mom's gonna be here soon. Go change."

He looked down at himself and gave me a confused look. "I'm dressed already."

My eyes widened. "No. No, no, no." I said shaking my head. I pointed at him. "You can't wear that."

"Why not?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because mom is coming."

"So?"

I sighed. "Look, Wy. Mom's not the same person you knew back then and we don't have many traditions, but this is one of them. I want mom's good side to show and I know she hasn't been the easiest person to get along with since she's been here. So, please, can you just change? Please?" I looked at him with a pleading face.

Wyatt looked at me for a moment before finally sighing. "Alright, I'll go change."

I squealed and wrapped my arms around his torso. "Thank you!" I pulled away. "Okay, go change. Nothing too formal. Oh, and text the guys too. I don't know what they're going to wear. Thank you!"

I pushed him back out the door. "Alright, alright. Jeez!" He said, chuckling. I laughed. I walked back to my bed and picked up two of the ducklings. I put them down on the floor then picked up the other two. I set them down and went to grab my shoes. "Come on boys. Let's go see what your Aunt Bree and Uncle Troy are doing."

Troy and Bree had gotten home a little after I made Wyatt and the guys go take a shower. Bree and I ended up talking for almost two hours and Troy and Wyatt went to work out. They quacked in return as we headed out of the room and down stairs to the living room. I had to wait a bit, because they took their time getting down all the stairs. When they finally got down I led them to the other part of the house. I walked over to the first door and knocked. I heard a bunch of giggling and something falling before the door burst open. Troy was standing there breathless while Bree was lying on the bed, hands on her stomach, laughing hard.

"Hey Squirt." Troy said breathlessly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey Bubbah. Whatcha doing?" Bree burst out laughing again and Troy blushed. He actually blushed.

"Uh, nothing, nothing." He said quickly. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.

"Sure, kid. Keep telling yourself that." I walked into their room and dropped down on the bed next to Bree. The ducklings walked in behind me and loitered around the night stand.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just chillin'." Bree said, happily. I felt her head moving as she spoke.

I nodded. "Hmm," I jumped up and sat up on my knees. "Hey! What's the big announcement?"

Troy and Sabrina had let us all know the first day after I was admitted to the hospital, that they had some big announcement that they had to make, but they weren't going to tell us until I got out of the hospital. "Wait until dinner."

"Come on Bree, I'm like, dying over here." I was an impatient person when it came down to surprises and things of that nature.

"Well you should have thought about that before you failed to call me."

"I'm sorry, but I was a little preoccupied, you know, what with almost dying!"

"Your near-death experience didn't happen until later that night. I had been asking you to call me for days before that." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Bubbah! Tell her to tell me." I whined. Yes, whined. It usually worked on him.

"Oh, I'm not getting into this one. Sorry, Squirt." 'Usually' being the key word. I sighed and dropped back down on the bed, huffing.

"Fine. How long are you guys staying?"

"Jeez! We don't tell you one bit of news and you want to kick us out already? I'm hurt baby sis." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know what I meant, Troy." I said, then in a ghetto tone added, "Don't get it twisted."

Troy raised an eyebrow at me. Uh oh. I sat up. "What was that, punk?"

"Uh, you're the best brother in the whole world and I love you?" I said, quickly. He shook his head slowly and lunged at me. I stood up on the bed and carefully moved back without hitting Bree. I held up my hands in front of me.

"No! No, Troy! I have a skirt on!" That didn't stop him. He grabbed my hands and yanked me towards him. When I was close enough, Troy wrapped his arms around my thighs and threw me over his shoulder. My hair dropped all over my face. "Troy! Put me down. You're going to hurt the ducklings!"

"They'll be fine. Right, boys?" I heard the ducklings quack in response before Troy turned and walked out of the room. "You on the other hand, I can't speak for."

"Bubbah! Put. Me. Down!" I said, between slaps at his back. I heard him chuckle.

"Uh, nah, I don't think I will." He walked me down the hall towards the living room. I heard soft footsteps following behind us.

"Babe put her down." I heard Bree's motherly voice.

I hit his back again. "Yeah, babe, put her down."

"Oh, I'm going to put her down alright." He jogged the rest of the way to the living room before spinning around in place and throwing me onto the couch. I fell with a squeal and a loud thump.

"What's going on in here?" Wyatt asked as he and the guys came walking into the living room. I pushed my hair out of my face and huffed.

"The big jerk over there threw me on the couch!" I pointed a finger at Troy. "Ow." I mumbled squirming around on the couch. That hurt my tushy.

"Oh, I'm a jerk am I?" He took a step towards me and I jumped up, running to Bree and hiding behind her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." I chanted as I ran. "Bree tell him to leave me alone!"

"Both of you knock it off. Your mom is going to be here any minute."

I gave a sharp nod and stuck my tongue out at Troy. His eyes widened.

"Baby, look at her!" I sucked my tongue back in, the second Bree turned her head to look at me. She didn't see. I smiled at her.

"I saw that." I frowned. I guess she did see. I saw something move in Bree's arms and I suddenly realized that she had all four ducklings in her hands. I took Leo and Mikey from her and nodded over to the pet pen.

"Help me put them back?" She nodded and followed me. We put them all in and secured the top of the pen. They had everything they needed for the night.

"Are you guys ready?" Blake asked Troy, Bree and I. I nodded.

"I just gotta get my phone, I'll be right back." I ran up to my room and grabbed my phone. There was a message waiting from Art. I read it as I walked back down the stairs to the living room.

_I hate math, too._

_So, besides missing me, what are you doing?_

_~Gansta Kid_

I laughed as I finally got to the living room. Everyone looked at me weirdly. I looked at them and shrugged. "What?"

_Well, aren't we full of ourselves?_

_I'm getting ready for the weirdest night of my life._

_You?_

_S._

_I'm in class, sketching a drawing of a naked man._

_An old naked man._

_~Gansta Kid_

I read the text and shuddered. Poor Art. "Sam!" I looked up, startled. Troy was raising an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Who are you texting?"

"Oh, no one." I shook my head and put my phone in my bra.

"Ooh, it's her boyfriend!" Bree sang as she moved over to me.

"What? What boyfriend?" Troy exclaimed. I looked at him wide-eyed and shook my head feverishly.

"No it's not! I don't have a boyfriend." Damn, I sounded too defensive.

"Then why are you blushing?" Bree said, poking my cheek, smiling.

"Sam." Troy said in warning. I opened my mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang. Great timing.

"I'll get it!"

Carla stopped me. "Nonsense! I'll get it." She walked through the living room and to the door, moments later she came back in, mom following slowly behind.

I looked around and realized that neither Wyatt nor mom were going to make the first move so I stepped forward. I walked over to mom and hugged her. "Hi mommy."

She gave me a one armed hug since she was holding a bottle of champagne. "'Ello, Darling." She said, softly in my ear. She kissed my cheek and pulled away. She narrowed her eyes at me curiously and with her index finger motioned for me to turn around. I posed and did a small turn.

"So?" I asked, as I came to a stop facing mom again. She pursed her lips at me in mock thought.

"I love it. When did you get this?" I gave her a 'you-won't-believe-this smile.'

"A couple of days ago. Dad helped me pick it out."

Mom raised an eyebrow at Wyatt who was looking around uncomfortably. "Oh really?"

Uh oh. Okay change the subject. "Yeah, well him and the guys. What's that?" I pointed at the bottle in her hand.

She looked down at it. "This is for dinner." She walked over to Wyatt and held it out for him. Wyatt took the offered bottle and nodded. "Peace offering." She mumbled.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Why would she bring a peace offering? I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Gracie!" Trey exclaimed all of a sudden. He picked her up in a hug and shook her from side to side before putting her down with a goofy grin on his face. Mom chuckled and shook her head, reaching up on her tippy toes and kissing Uncle Trey on his cheek.

"Trey Simmons, you have not changed a bit." She turned over to Blake and smiled politely. "Blake." He nodded at her and smiled.

"Dinner's ready." Carla announced. She was dressed in a nice white, flowery dress. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore flats. Carla hates heels. We all walked through the rounded entrance of the dinning room. The room was reserved for special occasions only, like tonight. We sat down and the awkward silence began again. I looked around and pursed my lips.

Troy and Bree walked in and I sighed. Thank goodness. Maybe their big announcement would lighten the mood. "Hey, mom." Troy said, as he walked over to mom and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Darling."

"Hello, Gracie." Bree greeted her next. Mom smiled and kissed her cheek too.

"Sabrina." They both sat down across from us, next to Wyatt and Blake. Trey and Uncle Chris were sitting next to me and mom. Carla brought in the food, not letting any of us help, and sat down as well.

"Alright everyone. Dig in." Carla was very cheery. I doubt she even felt the tension in the room. That was all Trey and Blake needed to hear. They shoved at each other as they served themselves. I giggled and shook my head. It wasn't as rowdy as usual, you know, cause we had guests, but it was still pretty entertaining.

Carla made a little Italian mixed with Mexican. Spaghetti and meatballs, carne en su jugo, tortillas, rice, and refried beans. I'm surprised actually. Out of the whole month I've been here, this is the most Mexican Carla has ever gone. I served myself some carne en su jugo and grabbed some tortillas. I missed tortillas. Funny, but true.

"So Gracie, how old are you?" Carla asked.

"Forty." "Forty-five." Troy and I mumbled at the same time. Mom hit me on my leg at the same time that Bree hit Troy in the ribs. I smiled and glanced at her, tortilla halfway to my mouth. Troy and I laughed.

"I'll have you know, I'm only twenty-five." Mom stated, smugly.

"Yeah, in your dreams maybe." I muttered. She hit me again. I giggled.

"I'm thirty." Mom smiled over at Carla.

"Are you from England?"

Mom shook her head. "No. My mother is. I got the accent from her." Mom looked at me expectantly. I looked at her innocently.

"Que?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Que?" I said more forcefully.

"Nothing, jeez."

"Well, then stop looking at me." I said, defensively.

"Ah, ni que estuvieras tan chula."

"Whatever, mother. I am too, choola." I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at her. Mom stuck her tongue out at me too. I smiled and turned back to my food. God, I missed her.

I looked up and noticed Wyatt staring at me and mom, smiling. This was actually going pretty good.

**An hour later…**

"So, Wyatt, I hear you and the guys are banned from Sizzlers for life?" Mom asked, smiling. We had been laughing and joking around for about an hour now. An hour too long apparently, because my accent was out and in full swing. We had finished eating and now we were lounging around the living room, talking. Mom passed Carla's interrogation. I know because she offered to give her, her famous menudo recipe. That recipe is sacred to her.

Wyatt's eyes widened and he shot me a look. I smiled and shrugged. I tell mom everything. "Uh, yeah. We had a little misunderstanding."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Little? You guys are suing the place."

"Hey, it's called 'all-you-can-eat' for a reason!" Trey exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, all you can eat at the restaurant, not all you can fit into my purse for later!" Trey pouted. "I'm serious mum, everyone was staring. It was so embarrassing."

"Oh, trust me. It was like this back then too. Are you three still banned from Chuck E. Cheese?"

Uncle Chris sighed and nodded. I burrowed my eyebrows. "Whoa, what happened at Chuck E. Cheese?"

"It's a long story, Darling."

"Wait, is that why you never took me every time we were here in San Francisco and I use to beg you?"

"Yes." She said, smiling at me. My jaw dropped. Mom has never been out of control. She's always been a good girl. Well, at least that's what I thought. Now, I'm hearing about a whole new side of mom I've never met. I shook my head and reached over and took her glass of champagne. They had opened it right after we ate and I think that's why all of the adults were so happy. I silently asked her for permission. She nodded and pulled it over to me.

Wyatt eyed me as I smelled the pink liquid. Yeah, it was pink. I took a small tentative sip. I moved my head from side to side. It was okay, but I've never been a fan of alcohol. I don't like the taste. "Bollinger Grande Anneé Róse 1999, an excellent vintage."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at me. "You know champagne?" He asked me as he raised his cup to his mouth and took a gulp.

"Oh, yeah. I'm an expert champagne taster." I boasted, smiling.

"Yeah, she read the label on the bottle while you were pouring it." Troy the jerk-face party pooper said dryly as he too, raised his glass to his mouth and took a large gulp of champagne. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So Blake, we never got around to asking how you met the boys." Mom said, turning all of our attention to Blake. His eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Oh, well, we met through the label really." He reached over to the coffee table and set down his glass. "They needed another guitarist."

Trey nodded. "Yeah, the first guy didn't work out so much." He gave us a mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes. He most likely had something to do with that.

"He wouldn't go through your initiation?" I asked him. He nodded, pouting.

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Is it the same one you made me do?"

"Yup." He nodded once and popped the 'p' at the end. "Except he was too much of a wimp to do it."

"Ahh!" I yelped in surprise. My boobs were buzzing. I quickly fished out my phone from my bra. It was text from Art.

_Old naked man yelled at me for texting instead of drawing the masterpiece that is his body. His words, not mine. How's your weird night going?_

_~Gansta Kid_

I giggled. Man, I needed to meet this old naked man.

_Aww, sorry. Next time you should be more considerate of the old and naked people that go through your classroom. My weird night is going better than expected. It could just be the booze though._

_S._

I hit "send" and sighed. Finally, I looked up and noticed everyone staring at me. "What?"

"Who was that?" I looked at mom.

"Who was who?"

"The incredibly entertaining person you're texting that caught your undivided attention." I looked around at all of them again.

"No one."

"You're a terrible liar, Squirt."

"I told you already, it's her boyfriend." Bree chimed in, smiling.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" That seems to be the first response that comes out of the guys' mouth when someone mentions that word. Trey looked at me expectantly.

"Samantha?" Mom turned her body towards me. I looked at her and sighed. There was no point in holding off any longer.

"Do you remember the guy that came to visit me in the hospital?" She nodded and I knew that Wyatt was scowling.

"I hung out with him the day of the accident and he asked me out."

Simultaneously, all five men exclaimed. "What?" I looked at all of them and gave them a weak smile.

"Who is he?" Troy asked. He didn't know Art at all.

"Just a guy I met, Bubbah. No biggie."

Wyatt shook his head. "No, nuh uh. It's a biggie. It's a big biggie. He's too old for you."

"Wait, who is it?" Blake asked.

Wyatt crossed his arms. "That kid from the mall."

I sighed. "His name is Art. He works at Hot Topic and he's a nice guy." I shook my head at him. "You said it yourself, C.C."

"I only said that because I thought we were never going to see him again."

"Wait, hold on a sec. Who?" Mom put her hands up and waved them around to stop everyone. We all shut up and looked at her.

"The guys took me to the mall a couple of days ago and while they went to Game Stop, I went to Hot Topic. That's where I met Art."

Mom nodded slowly, letting everything sink in. "Okay, and he asked you out when?"

"Monday, when I was at the park. I randomly ran into him and his friend. We started talking and ended up hanging out the whole day. He brought me home."

Troy crossed his arms over his chest. "How?"

"His very, very safe car with sturdy seatbelts." I pressed out quickly.

It was mom's turn to cross her arms and raise an eyebrow at me. "You were in a car with him?"

I nodded, biting my lower lip. "Yes, but only after he assured me that he wasn't a deranged murderer and he gave me his license number. I was safe the whole time, mum."

"And?"

"When he dropped me off he walked me to the gate and he asked me out. That's it."

"How old is he?"

"You see, about that," I let the sentence die and looked over at the guys. I knew mom would be okay with it. She was pretty laid back when it came to a lot of stuff like this, but Wyatt and the guys, I wasn't so confident in.

"Sam," Wyatt said in warning. I sighed again.

"Okay, okay, he's nineteen."

I knew the exact moment I was done for. All five of the guys' faces went from expectant to furious within a couple of seconds. Troy was getting calmed by Bree who, bless her big heart, was whispering something to him keep him from yelling. Blake's expression went back to calm all on its own. I'm guessing he was taking deep breaths. Wyatt, Trey, and Uncle Chris were all glaring at me. They didn't have anyone to calm them down. Wyatt opened his mouth to say something, but mom cut him off.

"Do you like this boy?" I turned to look at mom and nodded.

"Yes."

"Will you be doing anything you are not supposed to?"

I shook my head feverishly. "No, ma'am."

She nodded once. "Alright then. Pero luego no me vengas con tu Domingo siete."

I shook my head again. "I won't. I promise."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's that?" Wyatt asked, waving a hand in front of him.

"What's what?" I asked, turning to him.

"That-that, Sunday thingy your mom just said."

"Oh that's just some weird Mexican expression from the old country. It means 'but don't come crying to me later about being pregnant'. I'm not. So no worries."

"Damn right there's not going to be a domingo setty." I tried to stop myself from giggling at his words, but it was just too funny. So I giggled.

"Domingo siete. Sunday seven. And no, there isn't going to be one anytime soon, right Bubbah?"

I turned to Troy who was now sitting frozen, his lips on Bree's jaw line. Bree's eyes were wide. I looked at them confusedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Troy mumbled quickly. His voice was higher than normal. That only happened when he was lying about something big.

I studied them carefully. Troy had his arms around Bree, his hands resting on her stomach and he kept kissing her every now and then. Bree was just sitting there, both her hands resting on one of Troy's bigger hands. She refused the champagne that Wyatt offered her even though she loved pink champagne and she ate a lot more than usual at dinner. She even ate my favorite snack: ham slices with ketchup and mayo.

I gasped and jumped up from my seat, pointing at there hands. "Domingo Siete!"

Wyatt frowned. "What?"

I ignored him. "Bree?"

Sabrina smiled at me and nodded once. I squealed and ran to them. I pulled Bree into a hug and sat on Troy's lap. "When did this happen?"

"Well,"

"Ew, no wait. I don't wanna know. He's my brother, that's gross."

"Okay, I'm confused." Trey said. I looked over at him then at mom. She was looking at us curiously.

"Remember the big announcement they had to make?" I asked her. She nodded. Within that second her eyes widened and she smiled.

"You're going to have a baby?" She asked. Tears were already swimming in her eyes as Bree smiled shyly and nodded.

"Oh!" Mom walked over to them and Bree stood up. Mom wrapped her up in a tight hug and whispered something to her. I didn't catch what it was though. I turned my body around a bit and wrapped my arms around Troy's neck.

"I'm so happy for you Bubbah." I mumbled softly. My mouth was close to his ear. "You are going to be the best dad in the world."

"Thanks Squirt."

"Congratulations!" I pulled back a bit and turned my head in time to see Trey pick Bree up and spin her around. Troy and Bree had gotten to know the guys pretty quickly. I'm sort of jealous. It took me like almost a month to get all four guys to like me. They only took like three days. Anyway, they were all exchanging hugs with her. I stood up and let him get his manly hugs.

"Okay, music time." Trey grabbed Uncle Chris' arm and dragged him out of the living room. They came in a couple of minutes later. Chris had two guitars in his hand and Trey had another two guitars. I don't know how many guitars Uncle Chris stashed here, but it seemed like a lot. He handed me one of the guitars and sat down next to Wyatt. I walked over and sat down on Wyatt's other side. I strapped on the guitar and laid my head down on Wyatt's lap and threw my legs over the couch's arm rest, letting my shoes fall to the floor. I was careful with my skirt. He looked down at me curiously.

I shrugged and smiled. "You're comfy."

He smiled at me and I looked down at the guitar. There was no pick. "Uncle Chris do you have a pick?" I looked up to see him lean forward and reach into his back pocket. He pulled out a black pick and handed it to me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I spun it around between my thumb and forefinger. I didn't know what they wanted to play.

I turned my head to the left and looked over at Trey and Blake who were sitting next to mom. "What are we playing?"

Blake shrugged. "You pick."

I looked up and pursed my lips. What to play? Then I smiled. I started strumming the guitar and tapping my foot to the beat. "_I remember when we broke up, the first time, saying this is it, I had enough, cause like, we hadn't seen each other in a month, when you said you needed space, What?, then you come around again and say, baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me, remember how that lasted for a day, I say I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you."_ I looked over at Blake and Trey. They looked lost. I gave them an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. And they call themselves Skye fans. This was one of my new singles.

"_Ooh, We called it off again last night, but Ooh, this time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you, We, are never ever ever, getting back together, we, are never ever ever, getting back together, you go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, but we, are never ever ever ever getting back together._ Like. Ever." They still had that lost look. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, how about this?" I started strumming once again. This one was a little darker than the first song. It was one of Hayden's newer songs. I even decided to do the voice. I do a pretty good Hayden impression or some I'm told. "_I don't have to leave anymore, cause what I have's right here, spending nights and days before, before, I'm am yours now, so I don't ever have to leave, I am yours now, I am yours now, If you stand there and watch me burn, well it's alright cause I like the way it hurts, but if you stand there and make me cry, well I don't mind because I love the way you lie, love the way you lie._" I turned to look at them expectantly. They shook their heads. I sighed. "I give up. Just pick something."

"No, come on Sammy, try one more time." I heard Bree say sleepily. I looked up and saw an upside down, sleepy version of Bree. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling again, thinking.

"Alright, if you guys don't get this one I'm going to spaz out." I started playing and closed my eyes. "_I was born on the womb of a poisonous man, Beaten and broken and chased from the land, but I rise up above, high up above it and see,_" I paused and looked over at Trey and Blake. They were both smiling.

"We know that one. Chris?" Trey said, looking over at Chris. I heard him shift and the strumming started back up from where I left off.

He started singing and I knew his eyes were closed. "_I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak, the branches, the bones of the liars and thieves, rise, all rise, all rise, pray to your god, open your heart, whatever you do don't be afraid of the dark, cover your eyes, the devil's inside,_"

_One night of the hunter  
>One day I will get revenge<br>One night to remember  
>One day it'll all just end, oh<em>

I stopped playing and sighed contently. I just wanted to listen. I've always loved his voice. Ever since the first song Troy made me listen to.

_Blessed by a bitch from a bastard's seed  
>Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed<br>Rise, I'll rise, I'll rise  
>Skinned her alive, ripped her apart<br>Scattered her ashes, buried her heart  
>Rise up above it, high up above it and see<em>

_Pray to your god, open your heart  
>Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark<br>Cover your eyes, the devil's inside_

_One night of the hunter  
>One day I will get revenge<br>One night to remember  
>One day it'll all just end, oh<em>

_Honest to God I'll break your heart  
>Tear you to pieces and rip you apart<br>Honest to God I'll break your heart  
>Tear you to pieces and rip you apart<br>Honest to God I'll break your heart  
>Tear you to pieces and rip you apart<br>Honest to God I'll break your heart  
>Tear you to pieces and rip you apart<em>

_One night of the hunter  
>One day I will get revenge<br>One night to remember  
>One day it'll all just end, oh<em>

I took in a couple of deep breaths and before I knew it I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

_Baby I love you, I never want to let you go, the more I think about, the more I want to let you know,_

What the hell is that? I woke up to that song. It had been playing in my dream and now I realized it was playing in real life too. I groaned and turned on my side. I had been sleeping soundly and that stupid song interrupted me. I sighed and snuggled into my covers more.

_Baby I love you, I never want to let you go, the more I think about, the more I want to let you know,_

I started drifting back to sleep when it started up again. I groaned again, loudly and sat up. What the hell _was_ that? I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I realized I was in my room. The last thing I remember from last night was Uncle Chris singing and then some random snip bits of Wyatt and mom talking. I also remember feeling like I was floating. Huh. They must have carried me up. I sighed and pushed the covers off of me. My clothes were wrinkled. I stood up and walked over to my closet. I changed into some sweats and a white wife beater. It was routine now. I think I had a good dozen or so of Wyatt's muscle shirts in here.

I stretched out my limbs and walked out of the closet and to the bathroom. I was dreading looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't get to wash my face last night, so I slept in my make-up. Purple eyeliner and two coats of mascara never made a good mix when slept in. I looked in the mirror and made a face. Of course. I had two black bruises under my eyes thanks to my mascara and eyeliner. At least my hair was still perfect. I sighed again and quickly washed my face. When I was done with everything I walked downstairs to the kitchen where to my surprise everyone was already sitting. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. Wyatt, Trey, Blake, Uncle Chris, Troy, Bree and even mom.

"Hey sleepy head." Troy mumbled as I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder, eyes closed. "Hey."

"Saluda tu." Mom scolded me like she did every time we had family members come to the house and forgot to greet them.

I raised my hand a bit and gave a small wave. "Hi." I let my hand drop and heard Troy chuckle as he kissed my head. "What time is it?"

"Huh?"

"What time is it?"

"Oh, uh, ten thirty. Your accent is thick today Squirt."

I cleared my throat and shook my head. "Sorry." With mom and her accent around it was hard not to lose track of mine.

"Here you go mija." Carla set a plate of food down in front of me. The left-overs from yesterday. Carne en su jugo. The guys had finished all the spaghetti before I could get any. I was fine with it though. I wanted my Mexican food better.

"Thank you." I looked around the table. Everyone was eating the same thing, but only mom and Troy were eating it with tortillas. I poked Troy's side. He looked down at me curiously. "What's up?"

"Can you pass me a tortilla please?" He took one from the cloth they were wrapped in and handed it to me. "Thank you."

I started eating. "Hey, ma?"

"Mande?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled weakly. I was really tired.

"One day and you're already trying to get rid of me?"

I shook my head. "Not that. Never that."

"Sabrina and I made plans to go to the mall and pick out some baby clothes. Want to come?"

"Sure, why not?" I pushed my plate away and rested my head back on Troy's shoulder, closing my eyes.

I felt him wrap his arm around me. He brushed my bangs out of my face. "Why are you so tired today Squirt?"

I shrugged. "I just am."

"You have bags under your eyes." I felt him run a finger under my right eye. "I thought you said she slept in the hospital?" Troy asked someone.

Mom answered. "She did, I was shocked, actually."

"Why shocked?" Wyatt asked. The door bell rang then.

"I'll get it." Carla stepped out of the kitchen.

I heard Bree's chipper voice chime in. "Sam's afraid to sleep in hospitals."

"I am not." I mumbled.

"She really is." I felt more than heard Troy say. I was nodding off already. I shook my head.

"Why is she afraid to sleep in hospitals?" I heard Blake ask.

"I'm not."

"We don't know. She won't tell us, but she has a nervous break down every time someone mentions a hospital sleepover to her."

"You guys are jerks."

"Mija? Sam?" I opened my eyes and raised my head to look at Carla.

"Mande?"

"There are some people here to see you. No se, I don't know, but the girl looks like she has bad news."

My eyes widened. Bad news? Who could that be? Nobody knew where I was. Wyatt stood up. "Did they say who they were?"

"No señor, but the girl is dressed in black and the man was holding her very tightly by the arm."

Wyatt and the guys stood up and walked out of the kitchen. I hesitated for a second, but got up and followed them along with mom and Bree. We stopped a couple of feet behind the boys and waited anxiously. Wyatt opened the door. "Hey, can I help-"

"BABY!" All I saw was yellow, well blonde. A full head of long blonde hair lunging at me from the door and knocking me down to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Sorry if the texts are weird. They looked better on Word. Give me your thoughts. I have the next two chapters almost finished and ready for upload. Okay, go on and Review.<strong>


	17. Hayden

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I hope your holidays were awesome and you got the presents you wanted for christmas. I know I did. Sorry for the lack of updates, but with the holidays and family, there was never a chance for me to get online and update. I have been writing and I will say I have the date chapter almost done. I'm just adding the last couple of paragraphs. I'm happy with how it came out. And today, I can actually put up the wall of awesomeness. So... here it is!**

**Wall of Awesomeness**

**Darkhk-** About ch. 13's comment. I understand where your coming from, but we also have to keep in mind that Gracie has a sort of childish grudge against Wyatt. So she will act hostile and unreasonable once in awhile. That will change as the story progesses though. Keep an eye out for that. As for the whole Skye situation. Wyatt isn't going to figure it out himself. She's going to be unintentionally dropping hints, but the actual reveal will be somewhat of a surprise. Now for ch. 14's comment, that means the party was pretty good, the blonde will be explained in this chapter, so dont worry about being confused. I hope your holidays were merry and fun. I know mine were. Anyway, thanks for your comment. They make my day. :D

**lizardmomma-** I would first like to say, that your last comments was by far my favorite. It had me cracking up for awhile. This chapter will show exactly who the 'blonde skank' is. :P She might not be who you think. Thanks for making my day!

**Quinngirl117- **Don't die! I updated! Yay! Thanks for your comment. I hope you like this one. We get to meet one of Sam's/Skye's famous friends. Thank you for your kind words.

**wiccawhitewitchsmalltownguy-** I'm not sure what you meant by your comment... I took it as a bad thing, my sister took it as a good thing. Which ever it is. Thank you! I'm not sure if you'll actually read this, but oh well. :D

**Okay guys, go ahead and read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15. - Hayden<strong>

**Sam's POV**

I groaned as I took in a breath. The fall had knocked the wind out of me. "Baby, you're alive!" A whole bunch of wet kisses on my face and mouth followed those words as the person on top of me pinned me to the floor. I opened my eyes – they had closed involuntarily when the pain of the fall hit me- and noticed a purple eyed, blonde haired girl sitting on top of me.

"Hades?" I managed to choke out. She had really knocked the wind out of me. Hayden Green: teen Rock sensation and my best friend. Thick, black eyeliner surrounded her eyes, her lips were coated in thick black lipstick, and her natural black roots were already starting to show on her head.

"Baby! Oh my god! I thought you were dead!" She leaned down and started kissing my face again, planting another kiss on my lips.

"Why the hell would you think that? And would you stop kissing me?" I think my face was covered in black lip-shaped prints.

"I saw you on the news. I thought I'd lost you!" She leaned down once more, but this time I stopped her with a hand to her cheek.

"I'm fine, Hades. It was just some stupid apple juice. No worries."

"Oh," She mumbled.

"Yeah, 'oh'." I sighed and closed my eyes. My back was killing me again. I bucked my hips up. "Would you get off of me?"

Another voice, a deeper voice, spoke then. "Sorry, that was my bad." Hayden was pulled off of me and moved off to the side. I smiled.

"Jacey?" I took the hand that he was offering me and stood up. When I was settled on my feet, I wrapped my arms around his waist. Jace Thompson was one of the record labels' child wranglers, which was just a better word for baby sitter. He wrapped me up in a warm hug and kissed my head.

I pulled back and smiled up at him. "What are you guys doing here?"

Jacey sighed. "Hayden over here freaked out when she saw you on the news and the only way we could calm her down long enough to finish her concert was to promise to bring her here."

I rolled my eyes at Hayden. She smiled widely, flashing her pearly white fangs at me. Yeah, fangs. Her dad's a dentist and he custom made them for her as a birthday present. "You're so over-dramatic. Honestly."

"I'm sorry, baby, but you know I can't live without you." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I sighed and shook my head, wrapping my arms around her torso. My best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

Jace walked over to Wyatt and the band. He extended his hand to him. "Hi, I'm Jace."

"Wyatt." Jace smiled as they shook hands. When they pulled back he pointed at each band member. "This is my brother Chris, Trey, and Blake."

Jace shook all of their hands and nodded in acknowledgement. "Sorry about Hayden just barging in like that. She can be very…melodramatic."

"No it's fine. She's really something." Wyatt shook his head with amusement. He watched as Sam and Hayden interacted with each other. Sam had a big smile on her face. She looked ecstatic. Hayden rested her head on Sam's shoulder, even though she was a couple of inches taller, and Sam rested her cheek on top. She had black lip prints on random parts of her face.

"Yeah, she can be a handful when she wants to. That's why she and Sam get along so well."

"Hey! I heard that!" Wyatt and Jace turned their attention to the girls who were standing in front of Gracie, Bree, and Troy. Sam was glaring at Jace, hands on her hips. Hayden was smiling smugly.

"Eavesdropping is never a good idea, Samantha." Jace recited. "You might hear things you don't like."

"Whatever, Jace." Sam rolled her eyes and spoke to him like he was a little kid. "Maybe you shouldn't gossip about people when they're in the same room."

"Aha, ha. Good one." Jace said wryly. Sam grinned widely. Sam gasped and spun around to face Hayden again, effectively ending their conversation.

Jace turned back to Wyatt and the guys. "So, you must be Sam's dad?"

"Yes, I am." Wyatt nodded in conformation.

Jace squinted at Wyatt and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I can see the resemblance."

"Baby!" Wyatt, Jace and the guys turned their attention to Sam. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. When she noticed everyone was looking at her, Sam quickly turned back to Hayden.

"She made it her life's mission to find you." Jace said when he noticed Wyatt looking at Sam curiously. Wyatt couldn't understand the expression on her face. She seemed shocked almost. Wyatt focused his attention to Jace just as he started towards the girls. "Hayden, put that down!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Give me that." I rolled my eyes at Hayden. She's always been a touchy person and by that I mean she loves to touch everything and anything that seems interesting to her. Right now, she was holding a green lava lamp that I got Wyatt the day I was with Art. He collects weird old objects so I got it for him. Jace was rushing towards us. I swear out of all the kids he has to "wrangle", Hayden is going to send him into early retirement.

I took the lava lamp from her and put it back down on the little table by the door. We still hadn't moved out of the little hallway. "I was just looking at it."

"Looking doesn't require your hands." Hayden sighed and pouted.

"You're no fun. Ooh, I almost forgot, I got you something!" And just like that, Hayden's attention was drawn somewhere else.

I rolled my eyes at her retreating form. "I've got her." I announced as I made my way into the living room. I heard footsteps behind me, everyone was following me. Hayden could be a little clueless when it came to the small things. Like now, her suitcases were still in Jace's hands. "Hey, Hayden?"

She turned and smiled at me. "Yeah?"

"Where are your present bags?"

"Oh there right…" She did a quick turn and looked up at me sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head. I pointed a thumb behind me to Jace and waited. She rushed over to him and took her big bag from him. She dropped it on the coffee table and kneeled in front of it. I sighed and walked over to the couch facing her and sat down.

"Okay, so remember when you said you wanted to change your hair color, cause the other one was already getting boring?" I burrowed my eyebrows, but nodded. "Ta-Da!"

Hayden pulled out a long, pastel lavender wig. I gasped. That's exactly what I'd been wanting. As a Skye wig. I just never actually got around to getting it.

I took it from her and examined it carefully. "Wow! I love it!" I stood up and walked around the table, wrapping my arms around her torso. "Thank you Hades!"

"You're welcome."

"Is it human hair?"

"Yup. Charlie did the dye job herself."

"Oh, how is she?"

"She's good, Sage is the cutest baby in the world."

"Okay, okay. What's going on here?" Wyatt interrupted us. Hayden and I turned to the adults.

"Oh! Sorry. Guys, this is Hayden Green. Hayden, this is my dad Wyatt, Uncle Chris, Uncle Blake, and Uncle Trey." I pointed to each one respectively. Hayden smiled and walked over to the guys.

She stuck out her hand and shook each of their hands. "Mr. Halliwell. Uncle Chris. Uncle Blake. Uncle Trey." Trey chuckled and hugged her. He's a hugger.

I took her hand and pulled her back to me. She was a very touchy-feely person. "She's a Rockstar too."

"Oh yeah?" Chris raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded.

"Yup, teenage rockstar. Chicks dig it. I know Baby does." She nuzzled my neck and I pushed her away.

"Oh. Sam never mentioned that she was- she was a…" Wyatt waved his hand around trying to finish his sentence. I gave him an expectant look.

Chris glanced at Wyatt and got the hint of whatever it was that he was trying to say. I still didn't get it. I guess it's a brother thing. "Um, what Wyatt means to say is, what about the guy that you're going on a date with?"

"Ooh, what date?" Hayden perked up next to me and I smiled.

"Yeah, I met a guy. He's so sweet."

"Aww, I wanna meet him. Is he hot?"

"Yeah, he is, he's-" And then it hit me. "I'm not a lesbian!" I exclaimed, turning towards Wyatt and throwing my hands up.

Wyatt's eyes widened. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. "Well, I- and you…" He motioned to his face. I burrowed my eye brows and walked to the mirror in the hallway leading to my old room. Yup, freaking Hayden. I had lip-shaped marks on my face, including my mouth. I grabbed a towel from the hall closet and started wiping my face as I walked back to the living room.

"Hey, baby." Hayden was trying to be funny.

I glared at her. "Ha-ha. Very funny. Here, help me." I handed her the towel and let her wipe off the rest of the black lipstick stains.

"If you're not, then why does she keep calling you 'baby'?"

"Cause I'm younger than her." I tried to explain, but Hayden was mashing my lips together so it ended up sounding like, "Caw ah yoongrr tan er."

"Huh?"

"She said it's because she's younger than me." Hayden glanced at Wyatt. "She's the youngest out of all our friends so we call her baby."

I sighed after she was done wiping my face. "Yeah, it sucks being an October baby. You should've knocked mom up earlier in the year."

Mom gasped and glared at me. I smiled sheepishly. "Too soon for jokes?" She only nodded. Troy and the guys were snickering behind her. "Sorry…but it's true."

Mom shook her head. "Okay, why don't we go back and finish our breakfast. Hayden, honey, would you like to go with us to the mall?"

"Ooh, of course, we can get baby a sexy new outfit for her date." She wriggled her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

Wyatt shook his head. "No, no sexy. Sexy is out."

I gave Hayden a pointed look as we walked into the kitchen where Carla was already plating Jace' and Hayden's food. "She meant age-appropriate sexy, not slutty-tramp sexy."

"Yeah…that's what I meant." She smiled slyly. I rolled my eyes. We all sat back down and started eating again. Well more so, everyone else. I was full. Hayden took Troy's seat next to me and Troy sat in Bree's seat, taking her in his lap. I rested my head on Hayden's shoulder. I was dead tired. I closed my eyes and sighed. Hayden was rubbing my thigh. That girl was too touchy for her own good. It had something to do with her biological mom abandoning her when she was only three.

"So when is the date?" She asked me all of a sudden. I immediately perked up.

"Tomorrow at six thirty."

"Why so early?" Bree asked me. I shrugged.

I looked at Wyatt. I swear I heard him mumble something along the lines of, "Because he doesn't know anything about women."

"Idk, he didn't say."

"Okay, did he say where you guys were going?"

"Nope."

"So then how the hell are we supposed to know what to dress you in?" Hayden asked me. I shrugged again.

"I don't know. I'm thinking cute and casual. Nothing too fancy."

"Okay, dress and heels it is. We can get it at the mall today."

I shook my head. "I have plenty of clothes here. Just help me pick something out."

"Fine, fine, fine, but you have to get me everything I want, no questions asked." She nodded once to show that she meant business. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but you're making me food when we get back, no questions asked."

"Where are you guys staying?" Carla asked them all of a sudden. I had forgotten she was even here.

Jace looked over at her, turning his attention away from his conversation with the guys. "The Sunbae Hotel."

"No, you guys can stay here. Right, Wy?" I turned to look at Wyatt. He nodded.

"Yeah, the guest rooms are up for grabs."

"Uh, no!" I think I said that a little too loudly. I cleared my throat. "Hayden will stay in my room. Jace can stay in the room across the hall from me."

There were a couple of reasons why I didn't want Hayden in a room by herself. The first and most important reason was that she had an on-going battle with depression and self-harming. She also had a tendency to trash rooms. She's a true rocker at heart.

Wyatt looked at me wide-eyed due to my out burst and nodded. I smiled and stood up. "Come on, Hades. I wanna show you my room, you'll love it!"

I grabbed Hayden's hand and pulled her out of her seat and towards my room, leaving the adults laughing in the kitchen. I pulled her up the stairs, down the hall, and into my room. "Whoa! This is yours?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Wyatt had it done a couple of days before they finished remodeling."

"That dude is really…"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Something. The way you described him is nothing like what I've seen so far." I sighed. She had gotten a couple of angry, rambling texts from me the first couple of weeks I was here.

"Yeah, I think the way he acts with others is just an act. He's actually really sweet."

Hayden nodded before plopping back on my bed. "Hmm… So what are you going to wear?"

"For what?" I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She looked up at me.

"For the mall, dork. You swear your mom is going to let you go out dressed like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know." I stood up and walked to my closet. I grabbed a light grey blouse a grey strapless bra and blue skinny jeans and went into the bath room. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth. I walked out and to my vanity mirror. I applied some light makeup and plugged in the flat iron. I walked over to the foot of my bed where Hayden's legs were hanging off.

"What do you think?" I waited for her to open her eyes. When she didn't say anything I narrowed my eyes and kicked her shin.

"Ow! You slut! What?" I smiled happily as she sulkily rubbed her shin.

"I said, 'what you do think?'." She looked up and studied me. The blouse was light and a little see-through. It showed a little bit of my right side, but not much.

"I like. I shall borrow."

"You shall not."

"And why not?"

"Because half of your closet is made up of everything you've ever borrowed from me since the first day we met."

"Whatever, they are there to keep me company while I'm away from you." She cupped my cheeks in her hands. I rolled my eyes and slapped her hands away.

"When you go on tour, your closet stays at home. Meaning that my clothes stay with it."

Hayden shrugged. "You got a point there, but seriously though, can I borrow it?"

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged and went back to the vanity mirror to run the flat iron through my hair. I didn't want to completely straighten it. I just wanted some of the curls to go down. So it only took me a good eight minutes to finish getting ready.

I grabbed my bag and phone before walking over to Hayden. "All right, kid, let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"I can't believe the guys decided to go paintballing." I said as mom, Hayden, and I watched Bree try on another hideous maternity dress. "This is just too good." I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of her, giggling. Hayden was already lying on the bench we were sitting on, laughing her butt off. The guys decided to be rebellious because there were six of them and only four of us. They took Troy out to celebrate the good news while the girls went out for a G.N.O.

"Sam, put that away!" Bree yelled at me. That made me laugh harder. "It's not funny!"

"No, it's not." Mom shook her head sternly and covered her mouth to hide the smile she had. "Come on girls. Let's not make Sabrina feel bad."

"Who the hell decided that pregnant women had to look like fat ugly balloons?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Breebear, you're not fat." I stood up and walked over to her. "And since you're so small, I doubt you'll even get big enough to say you're pregnant."

"Aw, thanks hon." She wrapped me up in a hug and I smiled. She was emotional already.

"Plus, why are you trying on clothes, when you have a fashion designer future mother-in-law? Right, mom?"

Mom smiled and nodded. "Yes! I can make a whole line!"

"Yeah, we can call it 'Spooning leads to Forking'!" I liked it. Hayden did too. Mom and Sabrina…not so much. Sabrina gasped in shock and mom slapped my arm. Hayden and I started laughing.

"Mother that is child abuse! You're gonna go to jail. Watch!"

"That's not child abuse. It's called parenting. " Mom nodded firmly, crossing her arms. "Alright, Bree, darling, go get changed so we can head over to the spa."

"You two, let's go." Hayden and I stood up, picked up our shopping bags, and walked to the front of the store. Hayden scowled at all the pink in the store. The walls were coated in soft powder pink and every piece of clothing in there was either pink, blue, yellow, or green.

"God, who the hell decided that babies had to wear this crap?"

I giggled. "Well, Hades, not everyone is in love with and married to the color black."

"You are." She pointed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, yeah, but that's different. I wear a multitude of colors. You on the other hand, have nothing but black in your closet."

"Whatever. Hey is your boy toy working today?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Why- Oh no. No, no, no."

She was grinning evilly and nodding. "Let's go!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the store. She yelled out to mom and Bree who were walking slowly behind us, that we would meet them at the spa place. Hayden took my hand and pulled me to the escalators.

As we stepped onto the escalators I asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I just want to say hi." She leaned against the metal side, facing me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure, you do. Hades, come on. I really don't feel like getting embarrassed today." I saw a flash go off behind Hayden. I looked over her shoulder and smiled at the girls behind her in the down escalators. They were giggling and taking pictures of us.

"Baby, come on. I just wanna see who he is!" I sighed as we stepped off of the escalators and grimaced. She took my hand again and led me to Hot Topic. We didn't get there though. I planted my feet firmly on the floor and made myself as heavy as I could. Hayden stopped and turned to look at me. We were two stores away from Hot Topic.

"What?" She whined. I crossed my arms.

"I'm not going in there."

"Why not?"

"Because, Hayden, you aren't the most subtlest person in the world."

"How so?"

I gave her an incredulous look. She knew exactly what I meant. You know how girls like to check out guys and one of them will randomly tell the other to check out the guy in the corner and the second girl is smart enough to make it look like she's doing something else, but really she's checking the dude out? Well Hayden and I do that too. Except, when I tell Hayden to look at a guy, instead of secretly looking his way, she literally stares him down. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Fine, fine, fine. Mission Impossible?" She looked at me happily.

I slowly smiled and nodded excitedly. I couldn't pass up a Mission Impossible. Now, for everyone that doesn't know what a Mission Impossible is, don't think its all cool ninja moves. It's basically me and Hayden creeping around and ducking behind dumpsters _trying_ to be ninjas while humming the Mission Impossible theme song.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"Stop throwing fries at each other. We're running out of places to eat." Chris chastised. Wyatt and Blake were throwing fries at Trey as they sat in Burger King. They had spent two hours paintballing and were now just eating lunch.

"How many places have you guys been kicked out of?" Jace asked curiously, picking a fry off of his shoulder.

"Too many to count." Chris sighed.

"Aw, come on, baby brother. You know we make your life awesome." Wyatt said, bumping Chris' shoulder with his own.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chris rolled his eyes and turned to look at Jace and Troy. "I swear, they are going to give me a stroke one of these days."

"I know what you mean. My kids are just as crazy." Jace said, smiling fondly.

"You have kids?" Blake asked him.

Jace shook his head. "No, none of my own. I'm a child wrangler. It's my job to watch over kids."

"Oh, I've heard of that. I dated a child wrangler once. I met her at the VMA's a couple of years ago." Trey said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Huh, well, I've had my kids since they started in the business. So they're like my own."

Troy smirked. "Aw, wait until I tell Sam and Hayden that."

"You tell them that and I will lie through my teeth."

"Yeah, how _did_ you meet Sam? I doubt she needs a wrangler." Wyatt asked, curiously. Jace glanced at Troy who gave him a slight head shake.

"Uh, that's a story that she has to tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Why? Is it like really bad?" Trey asked.

Jace and Troy shook their heads. "No. Just not my secret to tell." Jace replied. The guys shrugged and dropped the subject.

"What about you Troy?" Chris asked, pointing at Troy with a fry before popping it in his mouth. "How did you become a Harley?"

"Uh, my parents died when I was 17 and I didn't want to be put in the system so I ran away before child services could get to me. I was living off of my life savings, but they only lasted me so long. After awhile I was just living on the streets."

"So you were homeless?"

Troy nodded. "One night, I'm sitting on this park bench in front of a duck pond and this little girl sits down next to me."

"Sam?" Wyatt asked.

Troy smiled fondly and nodded. "Yeah, you should have seen her. She had on this school girl outfit, you know, plaid skirt and everything. Her hair in pig tails. I have to admit, she was freaking adorable. So she starts asking me all these questions and the last thing I want to do is talk so I tell her to buzz off, but something about her. I don't know. She looked really innocent. Naïve. So I end up telling her what happened. I knew she didn't understand, but still. Then she says that she ran away from home because they were being mean to her." Troy chuckled and shook his head.

"Anyway, I took her back home and the first thing I see are all these people crowding around the lobby. FBI, SWAT, I swear the CIA was there too, mom is a bit of an over-reactor. So, I had to explain why a homeless man was holding her daughter's hand and why she ran away in the first place. When it was time for me to leave, Sam started throwing this huge fit; crying and screaming her little lungs out. So, mom let me stay and get cleaned up. She gave me a place to stay and a job and couple of years she adopted me."

The guys stayed quiet, absorbing everything that Troy said. "Little Sammy. That I want to see." Trey said, all of a sudden.

"Oh! Here." Troy stood up a bit and pulled out his wallet. He sat back down and started looking through some of his things. Finally, he pulled out a small picture and handed it to Trey. It was a picture of Sam and him a couple of weeks after he had moved in. It was during the time Sam was obsessed with him. "That's her. I took it on one of her regular 'Stalk Troy' days."

"Aw, she was so small." Trey cooed. Blake, Chris and Wyatt were huddling together to get a good look at it.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, I know. She went through a growth spurt when she was about twelve."

Trey smiled and handed the picture to Wyatt. Wyatt took it and examined it. Sam was sitting on Troy's lap, smiling widely. Her hair was thrown over her shoulder in a braid. Troy was resting his chin on top of her head, smiling. Everyone stayed quiet. Somehow, they all knew that he was deep in thought.

Finally, Wyatt looked up at them and smiled weakly. "She really is something, isn't she?" He stated quietly as he handed the picture back. Troy nodded as he took the picture. He felt bad. He didn't mean to upset him.

Blake looked around the table and noticed everyone's long faces. The mood had definitely changed. "How about we go meet the girls now?"

The guys all nodded and stood up. They threw away their trash and headed out to the cars. They had to take two cars to fit everybody. They had also agreed to meet the girls at the mall. _That_ they couldn't get out of. So they got into the two cars and drove to the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"_You touch my heart baby, touch, touch._" I sang as I danced around Hayden. When the last two touches came up, I poked her stomach once with each hand. We were making our way towards a photo booth. We made it our tradition to take cheesy pictures in the photo booth every time we went to a mall. I had dozens of photo strips. I was singing 'Touch' by miss A; a Korean pop group. I loved their songs. Hayden on the other hand was frowning at me. Not because of the song, just because she was mad. As it turns out, Art _wasn't_ working today. Guess who was working though… Yup, the real Wes. He was a twenty-something year old blonde guy who dressed like a greaser. I gotta say, he was pretty sexy. "Oh, come on, Hades, you know you love touching."

"I do not." She said dryly. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. She was such a spoil sport sometimes. "I don't even like K-Pop."

"Ah! It's Hades!" Some random girl yelled. We stopped in our tracks and watched as a group of girls came up to us and started shoving notepads at Hayden. "Can we have your autograph?"

"If you don't like it, then why do you know Korean?" I shot back as I pulled a purple sharpie from my back pocket and handed it to her.

She took the sharpie and pulled it open, all the while glaring at me. She leaned down an inch or so and started signing their notepads and shirts. "Because you made me learn it and because DR made us learn a foreign language."

I sighed. She really wasn't going to let this go. "Look, the date's tomorrow. You can meet him then. I even give you permission to embarrass me."

She looked up and pondered that for a moment then sighing, Hayden said, "I guess that'll do."

I scoffed at her and laughed. "You are such a loser. The only time you have fun is when you're making fun of me."

"Sam, can we have your autograph too?" I smiled at the three girls in front of me and nodded. I took the green sharpie they were offering me and signed the girls' shirts.

"Only because I love you. That's what best friends do." Hayden capped off her sharpie and handed it back to me. The girls took a quick picture of us, gave a quick 'thank you', and ran off screaming.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. The guys are gonna be here soon and they're not gonna wanna stay much longer. Plus, Bree is already tired." Bree and mom decided to sit down at the fountain downstairs and wait for the guys while Hayden and I went to the photo booth upstairs. I grabbed her hand and yanked her to the photo booth, which probably wasn't the brightest idea. Hayden has a tendency to wear super tall and thick heels. So I was basically dragging her along.

"Okay, let's do this." We walked into the booth and sat down on the little bench. I pulled out a five dollar bill from my front pocket and fed it to the machine. We picked the frame and fixed each other up quickly before starting the camera.

We had a routine set already. The first picture was of us just smiling. The second was of us sticking our tongues out and making a funny face. In the third, Hayden and I posed like super models. Hayden kisses my cheek in the fourth one and I make a surprised expression and in the last, we make a 'grr' face.

That last one didn't happen this time though. At the last second before the flash went off, the guys decided it would be funny to pile into the booth and ruin the picture. "You guys!" I whined as I pulled out the pictures from the little dispenser on the side of the booth. "You ruined the montage!"

"Hey we made it better." Trey stated firmly. Everyone crowded around me and looked down at the pictures. How the small little lens could capture Hayden and I with five grown men perfectly, is beyond me. They were all making goofy faces and Hayden and I were sort of covered by them, but you could still see parts of our surprised faces. I had to admit. I did like it. It was different. Plus, it had all six guys I loved. Well five since Jace wasn't in it. He was waiting outside of the booth. "Jace, why didn't you get in there?"

He shrugged. "It was funnier to watch." He pointed at the screen above the picture dispenser. It had the last picture moving across the screen slowly. I smiled. I really did love it. I walked over to Trey and tugged on his shirt.

He looked down at me, curiously. "You were right. You guys did make it better." I said, smiling.

He grinned widely and tugged on my hand. "Come on, guys!" He tugged me into the photo booth and shoved another five into the slot. Everyone squeezed back in and we started the whole process again.

**Half an hour later…**

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed. We ended up taking thirty dollars worth of pictures and now Hayden and I were hungry. So now, we were making our way to the food court. We had to go up one more floor to get there. We picked up mom and Bree and were now walking towards the escalators. There were some girls looking back at us and giggling. It looked like they were doing a Mission Impossible too.

Trey leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You see those girls too…right?" I looked up at him and nodded. As soon as I did, Trey sighed and looked relieved. "Oh good. I thought I was going crazy."

Chris raised an eyebrow at him. "Going?" Trey's face was priceless. His expression was a mix between hurt, disbelief, and shock. It was only there for a couple of seconds before he composed himself and glared at Chris. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

I giggled at them. We stepped onto the escalators and waited. Yeah, we were too lazy to walk them like actual stairs. It only took a minute or so, but as soon as we stepped off there was a huge group of paparazzi waiting for us. Uh-oh. Mom was afraid this might happen. We were originally gonna have Joe and some guys come with us just in case, but me and my big mouth told mom that she was just being paranoid and that we didn't need them. Boy was I wrong.

"Hayden! Over here!" They started up. "Is it true you're secretly dating Skyelar Valentine?"

"Wyatt, are you on a family outing?" They started closing in on us and the flashes started going off. The one good thing about having six guys with you is that they can push the paps back.

"Keep your head down and stay close to me." Wyatt whispered in my ear. He took my hand and pulled me close to his side. Now I was walking in between Wyatt and Chris, who was talking on the phone. Hayden was on Jace's left, head down and Bree was walking behind Troy. Mom was walking with Blake and Trey; she was also on the phone. They led us through the food court and out through the third floor exit. We had parked our car on the second floor. I didn't know where the guys parked.

"Trey is it true you cheated on your girlfriend with a transvestite?" The paps followed us out into the parking lot, still shouting random questions at us. I heard Trey chuckle and mumble something towards them, but I didn't quiet catch it.

"Sam, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Is it true that you were born a boy?" My head snapped up in surprise. That one was new. Wyatt pulled me closer to his side as we made our way through the parking lot.

I heard someone yell, "Alright, break it up!" The person sounded familiar. I looked up and sighed in relief. Joe and some huge buff men were pushing their way through the paparazzi. There was a buff guy walking next to Joe. He looked oddly familiar.

"Come on guys, back up." The familiar buff guy said. He sounded bored. Joe walked over to mom and they started whispering to each other while the other dude, came over to us, well to Chris. I just happened to be there. They literally talked for like five seconds before Joe came over to talk to them. After a couple of minutes of nodding and whispering, mom, Bree, and Troy left with Joe. Half of the paparazzi followed behind them.

Chris turned to Jace. "Jace, Hayden, you'll ride with us." Hayden came over to me and took my other hand. We walked behind Chris and the buff guy. We came up on Wyatt's corvette and Trey's Camaro.

"Blake, what's your favorite pick-up line?" I didn't hear what he said; the huge buff guy shoved me into the car and closed the door on me. Hayden and I were sitting in the back. Chris and Wyatt were in the front; Jace went with Trey and Blake. We pulled out of the parking space and out of the parking structure.

Once we were out on the street with Trey following behind, Wyatt and Chris finally relaxed. "You girls okay?" Chris asked, turning his body towards.

"Yeah, we're okay." I nodded before I squealed. Hayden poked me in the ribs. I shot her a glare and she raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, uh, can we stop off to get something to eat? We're still hungry."

Wyatt looked at us through the rear view mirror and asked, "What do you guys want?"

Hayden and glanced at each other and smiled widely. "Subway!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

We drove up to the restaurant ten minutes later. The paps were still following us, but not many of them like at the mall. Wyatt parked and Trey slid into the space on our right. Wyatt and Chris got out and waited for us to climb out of the back. The top was still up. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I winced. My back was killing me. Plus, I had the added bonus of achy feet from walking too much. Wyatt looked down at me worriedly. "You okay, kid?"

I nodded. "My back's killing me." I rubbed my back and made a face. Stupid adrenaline shot.

"Come on." He turned around and bent down a bit. I smiled. Yay! I didn't need to walk. I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He righted himself and looked over his shoulder at me. "You good?"

I nodded and pointing to the entrance, I exclaimed, "Onward. March, Papa Bear."

He looked up at me curiously and asked, "Onward, March?"

I shrugged. "I heard it somewhere."

He chuckled and shook his head, but started walking anyway. Hayden joined us when we got to the front of the car along with the guys. As soon as we walked in and got to the front, Wyatt put me down. Hayden stood next to me and we waited for one of the 'sandwich artists' to come and help us.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Some girl said. She looked like she was in her twenties and really bored to be here.

"Pastrami on wheat." I said.

"Foot long or six inch?"

"Foot long." She rolled her eyes and turned to get the bread. I glanced at Hayden and gave her a look. She thought the same thing I did. She was a bitch.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Another woman, this one in her late thirties, asked Hayden.

"Grilled chicken on honey oat."

"Foot long?"

Hayden nodded. I glared over at her. She always got the nice ones.

"What kind of cheese do you want?" The rude girl asked me.

"Swiss."

"Toasted?"

I nodded. The other woman asked Hayden the same thing. She gave almost the same answer except she wanted white American cheese instead of Swiss. Since we both wanted it toasted, they decided to just pop them into the oven together. The rude girl walked away and the other lady smiled at us. "Anymore sandwiches?"

I turned around and looked at the guys questioningly. They all shook their heads. I shrugged and turned back to the lady. "Nope, that's all."

She nodded and went to get our sandwiches from the oven. "Pastrami on wheat?"

I raised my hand a bit. "Mine."

"What would you like?"

"Pickles, mayonnaise, and mustard. That's it...Oh and extra pickles."

She looked at me curiously, but nodded anyway. That always happened. I hated lettuce and basically any other vegetable that people liked to stuff into their sandwiches. She went about putting in my preferred ingredients, making sure to give me a good two handfuls of pickles before closing the sandwich up and cutting it in half. "And grilled chicken?"

"Mayonnaise, lettuce, and tomato." While she finished our sandwiches Hayden was looking over the chips selection. She grabbed two bags of Hot Cheetos and set them down on the counter next to the cash register. Rude girl decided to come back out and ring us up. She punched in a couple of buttons and looked down at the bags of chips.

"Combos?"

"Gee, what do you think?" Hayden asked sarcastically. My eyes widened and I was instantly at Hayden's side. She wasn't a nice person when it came to people who rubbed her the wrong way. The girl rolled her eyes again and punched in some more buttons.

"Oh, and can we get an order of cookies?" The girl looked at me and sort of glared at me.

"That's gonna cost a dollar extra."

"No shit Sherlock." Hayden muttered. The girl raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you have a problem with me?" She asked with an attitude. Hayden opened her mouth to say something, but I slapped my hand over it.

"No, she doesn't. Just give me the cookies." The girl sighed exasperatedly and walked over to the cookie display. Jace came over to us and gave us a questioning look.

"She's hungry and cranky." I explained. I didn't dare take my hand away from her mouth. She would've said something rude and probably gotten us kicked out of here. "You should probably…" I nodded my head over to the guys and Jace nodded.

"Come on, Hayden, let's go get the drinks." He took her by the arm and walked her to the soft drink fountain. The girl came back and finally finished ringing me up.

She gave me an attitude as she recited the total cost and I rolled my eyes. She was really getting on my nerves. I handed her my debit card and waited patiently. As soon as I finished signing the receipt, I grabbed the bag and stormed over to the guys. "Let's go."

Blake and Trey had been looking down at their cell phones, while Wyatt and Chris had been deep in conversation. They all looked up at me curiously. "Let's go. Come on." Wyatt looked at me then the cashier.

"You paid already?"

I nodded. "Yeah, come on." I took his hand and pulled him out of the building, the guys following behind us.

Hayden and Jace were standing next to the entrance, talking. The paps were trying to get Hayden's attention, but she wasn't listening to them. Hayden was laughing and Jace was smiling at her. I walked over to them and poked Hayden in the ribs. She squealed and did a side-step.

"Dude, really?" She asked incredulously. I grinned at her and dangled the bag of cookies in front of her. I already had one in my other hand.

"Ooh, I forgive you." She took it and pulled out a cookie, taking a big bite of it.

"Let's go guys." Chris nodded his head towards Wyatt's car and started walking behind Wyatt. Jace, Hayden, and I walked behind them, slowly. Hayden wrapped a hand around my arm as we walked.

"Here, Jacey." I took the cookie bag from Hayden and handed it to him. It had the last cookie in it.

"Oh, no. I shouldn't. I have to watch my figure." Jace stated. All four guys' heads snapped up at that. They had been preoccupied with their phones and opening their car doors.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on, Jacey, I don't think one cookie is going to make you any less attractive to Drew."

"Drew?" Trey asked curiously. I don't think they knew Jace was gay. I wouldn't blame them though. He's not a 'fruity' gay man, but then again, neither is Drew. Jace loves sports, beer, and working out. He's like Wyatt and the guys. The only difference is that he likes to check out guys.

"His boyfriend." I stated, nodding once. The guys looked surprised for a second before nodding in acceptance. Wyatt motioned for us to get in while Trey and Blake climbed into their cars, all the while the paparazzi were still trying to get our attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

Wyatt, Chris, Blake, and Trey were in Wyatt's music room. From the time they got home to now, they had done everything they possibly could in Wyatt's house. So Chris suggested they go work on some new material. Jace was out getting the rest of his and Hayden's things from their hotel and checking out of it. The girls were upstairs in Sam's room eating their food. Troy and Bree went out to have dinner with Gracie. So they had nothing but time.

_Whoa oh oh oh_

Feeling sorrow  
>for all the things you had to steal and borrow.<br>Bring back the days we had before tomorrow  
>relapse and then collapse into yourself once more.<p>

Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
>and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day<br>This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
>And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day<p>

Void I can't fill.  
>The doctor tells me to relax and stand still<br>Prescribes me a new pill to quell my anger.  
>Wish I could make her pull herself up off the floor<p>

Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
>and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day<br>This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
>And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day<br>Again, into the day, again

Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
>and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day<br>This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
>And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day<p>

Take time to contemplate who you are and where you want to go.

_Take time to contemplate who you are and where you want to go._

Into the day.

"Nuh-uh!"

"I swear!" Sam exclaimed as she and Hayden walked into the music room. Wyatt, Chris, Trey and Blake looked at them curiously. They were arguing about something, that much was clear, but what?

"I don't believe you. I only taught it to you like, what? A couple of weeks ago? You haven't had a guitar with you for over a month."

"How much you wanna bet, home skillet?"

"Three says you fumble the first three cords." Hayden stuck her hand out to Sam smugly.

"Fine, but don't cry when I get through the whole song without any mistakes." Sam took her hand and shook it. She turned on her heel and looked over at Chris. "Hey, Uncle Chris, can I borrow your guitar for a second?"

He looked confused, but took off the guitar nonetheless. Sam stepped forward and he helped strap it on.

"Uncle Blake?" Hayden asked nicely. Blake shrugged and followed Chris' example. Sam strummed a couple of notes to test it out. Her eyebrows furrowed as she reached up and tinkered with the tuning pegs. She strummed the guitar once more and fiddled with the tuning pegs once more. She strummed it again and finally looked up. Sam raised an eyebrow in question directed at Hayden.

Hayden smirked and nodded her chin back at Sam. "You lead, baby."

Sam rolled her eyes and started strumming. The tune was harsh if your ears weren't ready for it. Her fingers moved fluidly on the guitar as she strummed the right chords. Hayden joined in when the second guitar was needed.

Wyatt and the guys stood back and watched the two young girls play. Hayden was staring intently at Sam, waiting for her to mess up. Sam was concentrating on what she was doing, looking down at the guitar. They made their way through the first and second verses and shifted on their feet as Sam started up on the small solo. As soon as she got through it, she looked up at Hayden and stuck her tongue out at her.

They finished up the song and Sam gave Hayden a smug smile. "What did I tell you?"

"Whatever, you got lucky." Hayden crossed her hands over her chest. Sam chuckled and shook her head. Hayden always was a sore loser.

"Lucky or not, I won the bet. Pay up!" She pulled out her phone and waited. Hayden sighed and pulled out her phone. She tapped a couple of things on it and gave Sam a quick glare before a ping was heard from Sam's phone. Sam smiled and tapped a couple of things on her phone as well.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She nodded once and stuck the phone back into her right front pocket. She pulled off Chris' guitar and handed it back to him. "Here you go, Uncle Chris."

Chris took the guitar by the neck and set it back down on its stand. "What was all that about?"

Sam looked at him and smiled widely, while Hayden scowled. "Hayden bet me that I couldn't get through 'MF2' without messing up…. I won."

"Okay, but what was all that with the phones?"

Wyatt asked standing up from his drum set and walking over to stand next to his brother and friends.

"She sent the money to my bank account." Sam shrugged.

"You girls don't carry cash?" He tried again. Sam gave him a confused look.

"Well, yeah," She started slowly. "But we don't carry more than like forty bucks in cash."

"Okay, but you only bet like three dollars."

Sam and Hayden looked at each other and laughed. "Try, Three _hundred_." Sam corrected him with a slight chuckle.

"You bet three hundred dollars?" Wyatt exclaimed. Sam nodded at him.

"I was very confident."

Wyatt shook his head in disbelief and Sam just giggled.

_You never loved yourself half as much as I love you, You never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to,_

Sam gasped and pulled her phone out of her front pocket. She glanced down to the screen and her eyes widened.

**_If I let you know, I'm here for you, Maybe you'll love yourself, like I love you, Oh, And If just let these little things, slip out,_**

"Uh, excuse me." Sam excused herself as she pressed the phone to her ear and walked out of the music room. The last thing they heard was her soft, "Hello?"

"What's that about?" Chris asked. Hayden was looking at the door. She turned to look at the guys and shrugged. She stepped closer to the door and pressed her ear to the wood, trying to listen to Sam's conversation. She couldn't hear anything.

"Ask her." Hayden heard Trey whisper followed by Blake's whispered response.

"I'm not going to ask her that."

Hayden turned around and raised an eyebrow at them. "Ask her what?"

Trey nudged Blake. Blake glared at Trey. Finally, Trey sighed and asked, "Are those real?" He pointed to her fangs.

Hayden's eyebrows raised in surprise. She smiled and shook her head. "My dad gave me the fangs for my birthday a couple of years ago. It was a sort of 'I-know-you-can-make-it-in-Hollywood' present."

"They look so real. Can I touch them?" Hayden nodded and stepped forward, opening her mouth in the process. Trey walked up to her and fingered her fangs curiously.

"Okay, I'm back-" Sam walked back in and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at Hayden and Trey apprehensively. "What are you guys doing?" She asked slowly.

Trey pulled his hand back and Hayden smiled at Sam. "He wanted to touch my fangs."

Sam shook her head at them. "You two are probably the weirdest people I've ever met."

Wyatt, Chris, and Blake laughed as Trey and Hayden both pouted.

"Hey, who called?" Hayden asked nudging Sam. Sam froze.

"Oh, uh, n-no one. Nothing." She stuttered. "It was just some telemarketer. He wouldn't stop talking and I felt bad hanging up on him."

Trey, Blake, Chris, and Hayden shrugged. Wyatt stared at her intently, but didn't push her. Sam stared back at him nervously.

"Okay! Time for a talent show!" Trey exclaimed, effectively breaking Wyatt and Sam's concentration.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"No mom, I don't want her there." Wyatt rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time in ten minutes. Piper had called him in regards to having another family meeting with Gracie and the Halliwell's, but without all the screaming and death threats. Now, she even wanted Sam to join the sit down. So now, Wyatt was sitting in the kitchen trying to convince his mom why that wouldn't be a good idea.

"_I think it would be a good idea if Sam sits down with all of us and we discuss what's going to happen._"

"No. The last thing she needs to see, is Gracie and I arguing about custody. Besides, the last thing I want to do is put Sam in a room with the one person that tried to glare her to death."

"_She's mature enough to make her own decisions, Wyatt. You should let her have a say in what she wants to do._" Wyatt stood up and walked over to the fridge. He looked through its contents and finally settled on a beer. He pulled out the white can and closed the fridge.

"Even so, that should just be between Gracie, Sam, and me. You're making it seem as if I'm trying to take her away from Gracie."

Wyatt opened the can and took a long gulp of the gold liquid. "_Oh, honey, that's not what I meant. We're just trying to help. We don't want you to get hurt._"

"I know mom, but I really don't want to start some big fight."

"_Don't worry, sweetie. I promise we'll be on our best behavior._"

Wyatt sighed. "I know mom. I just don't want anything to mess this up. Anyway, I gotta go. It's late and I have an early day tomorrow."

"_Alright sweetie. I'll let you go then. Goodnight._"

"Night." Wyatt ended the call and sighed heavily. Not only did he now have to worry about Gracie and his family getting into a huge fight, but he also had to worry about Sam being there and witnessing it all. Wyatt pushed off of the island counter he was leaning against and stretched. He sure was tired. He walked into the living room and smiled.

On the couch, Sam, Jace, and Hayden were curled up sleeping on the long couch. Jace was sitting between both girls, his head leaning back on the couch and his arms draped around each of their shoulders. Hayden was curled up, back against the right arm rest. Her legs were curled up and resting half on Jace's lap. Sam was lying on Jace's other side, legs curled up; her head rested on Jace's chest. It was pretty adorable. Wyatt set down his beer and pulled out his phone, taking a quick picture of the scene in front of him.

He turned around and picked up the remote control from the coffee table. Jace and the girls had been watching a movie when he last checked in on them. The movie had finished already and the main menu of the DVD was playing on replay on the screen. Wyatt clicked the T.V off and set the remote down again. He grabbed the blanket that had fallen off of their legs and draped it over all three of them. He didn't want to disturb them by moving them.

Wyatt sighed once more and made his way towards his room. He needed to make one more call before he went to bed. He scrolled through his contacts and hit the send button when he landed on the right one. Wyatt put the phone to his ear and waited.

"_Hello?_"

"Gracie," He started.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again. Did you like? Did you hate? Press that little review button and let me know. I know the story is sort of slowing down, but it will pick up soon. I promise you that. Next chapter, Sam and Art's date! Yay! :P<strong>


	18. Art & Music

**Hey guys! New chapter coming your way. Let me know what you guys think. But a couple of things first. There is a spoiler alert in this chapter. I didn't want to map it out in the story cause some people don't like that, so if you've never seen 'The Orphan' and are planning on watching it, you might want to skip the last three paragraphs of the movie part of the date. There is a small Korean phrase in there near the end. Don't worry about not pronouncing it right or the definition. It's just to have fun. Say it in a goofy accent. That's always fun. Last thing...Have fun reading! :D**

**Wall of Awesomeness**

**Nichole- **I'm back! Mission Impossibles are difinitely fun. Get a friend and try it in a store. It's fun for you guys and it freaks out others. :P Hope you like this chapter.

**Bry Elizabeth M- **Hello new reader! Thank you so much for commenting all the chapters. That was really cool. I can't answer all of your questions cause there's a lot and I dont remember a lot of the stuff from my previous chapters. I have to go back and read through them again, but what I can answer is, This story follows the movie, "The Game Plan" with Dwayne Johnson and Maddison Pettis. That's where the hospital scene came from. You know, with my own twist to it. The music, I picked before hand. There wasn't a lot of planning with it. I just wrote down a list of songs that I loved and tried to incorporate them into the story. Not Wes will definitely be showing up in future chapters as you see in this one and as for Wyatt and Candi, no he didnt forget about her. He just sort of put her on a backburner for now. Her cruise will end eventually and she'll come back to a big surprise. ;P Okay, have fun reading!

**Lizardmomma-** lol. Sorry about that. I finished writing that chapter at about 4:30 in the morning, so if anything seems fishy, it's most likely that. Don't worry though, the real Blonde Skank will be coming out soon. :D

**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting this again. I'm not sure if I still need it, but here it is...I don't own Charmed, Santa wasn't that nice this year. I also don't Hannah Montana or The Game Plan. I do however, on the O.C's and anything weird that comes out of my brain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 16: Art &amp; Music<strong>

**Sam's POV**

"Are you done yet?" I asked exasperatedly. Hayden and Bree were helping me get ready for my date with Art and they were taking forever. It was already five forty and they were barely starting on my hair. My make-up wasn't even done yet. That usually wouldn't be a problem, but Hayden insisted on doing my make-up and she takes her sweet ol' time with it. I was nervous. Really nervous. The more I talked to Art, the more I really liked him. Plus, you know, he's sexy. I still didn't know where he was taking me either. He just said to dress casually. So, I decided not to go with the dress. I was going to wear a black v-neck t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans, a light flowery cardigan, and dark grey boots that came up and rested a couple of inches below my knee. Around my neck I had a long necklace with an old-style key pendant on it.

"Will you just sit still and relax?" Bree scolded me in her motherly voice. Well, as motherly as those words can get.

"How can I relax when the clock is ticking and you guys aren't even done yet?"

Bree opened her mouth to respond, but Hayden put her hand on Bree's arm. "I got this." Hayden glared at me. "Baby…shut up."

I sighed and settled back into my chair. "Sorry. I'm just really nervous."

"Don't be, sweetie." Bree said, curling a piece of my hair. "Look, this guy obviously likes you or he wouldn't have asked you out in the first place."

"Yeah, and if it just so happens that it doesn't work, then so be it." Hayden chimed in as she gathered up the make-up and brushes that she was going to need. She shrugged. "Don't sweat the small stuff."

I sighed and nodded. They were right. If it didn't work then, oh well…. That didn't mean I still wasn't nervous. I poked my tongue out and started playing with my snake bites. Above being nervous, I was just very impatient. I don't like sitting up straight for long periods of time. Bree breezed through my hair and finished it off with some light-weight hairspray. _Suave_, to be exact. She grabbed the black beanie, which she likes to call 'slouchy knit beanie', from the bed and placed it on my head, fastening it with a couple of bobby pins.

"There, all done." Bree exclaimed happily.

"…With your hair." Hayden added. "Now, it's my turn." She picked up her eyeliner bag… yes eyeliner bag. As in, a bag full of black eyeliner; liquid, pencil, and any other form eyeliner comes in. She turned and smiled widely at me. I raised an eyebrow at her and gently grabbed her wrist.

"Hades," I started slowly. "It's a date, not a Hayden Green Goth Mania Concert."

She automatically deflated. Hayden sighed and pouted, putting her eyeliner bag down on the counter top under the vanity mirror. "Fine. What do _you_ want then?"

"Just simple. Nothing outrageous, nothing stripper-like. Okay?"

"Alright, alright. Close you eyes and sit back." I saw Hayden roll her eyes as I closed mine. I was smiling at her. She, for some reason, wanted me to embrace the art of the thick-liner look. I wasn't a big fan of it and she knew that. I sat back and sighed. Hopefully, she would be the awesome best friend that I knew and loved and not turn me into a full fledged vampire. Fangs and all.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"Would you boys, _please_, stop pacing?" Gracie exclaimed from her spot on the long couch. All four band members had been pacing back and forth since the moment the girls went up stairs to get Sam ready and were still pacing when Bree came down, after finishing Sam's hair. "You're making me dizzy."

Wyatt, Chris, Trey, and Blake all stopped mid-step. They all snapped their head in her direction. Bree giggled from her spot on Troy's lap. Their faces were comical.

"We're thinking." Trey snapped.

Gracie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Well can't you think sitting down? You're making everyone nervous. Look! You're even making the ducklings nervous."

Wyatt, Blake, Chris, and Trey looked down and sure enough, the ducklings were standing in a line looking up at them. They had been following behind the men as they paced.

"Well excuse us for worrying about our fifteen-year-old niece and/or daughter." Trey stated in a snooty manner. "You seem particularly calm about all this."

"Yeah, why aren't you pacing back and forth?" Wyatt shot at her. "Our daughter is about to go out with a boy way older than her and God only knows where he's going to take her."

Gracie chuckled and shook her head at his dramatics. "Because, I've already gone through this with her first crush. Wyatt, do you honestly think Sam would put herself in a bad situation?"

"Not knowingly, but I know guys. I'm a guy. I know what goes through a guy's head."

"Mom's right you guys." Troy chimed in. He was playing with a piece of Sabrina's hair. "I've known Sam for most of her life and if there's one thing I know about her is that she's not stupid. She'll call one of us if she feels uncomfortable."

"How do you know that?"

"It's happened once before. One of the guys she dated took her to a party that she didn't feel comfortable at. She called me and I went to pick her up. She's not into partying."

Wyatt sighed and sat down in the single's couch. This was going to be the longest day of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Whoa! My ass looks really good in those shorts." I said, surprised. Hayden and I were lying on my bed watching a bunch of our music videos on T.V. She had finished off my make-up and we were bored.

Surprisingly, she didn't take that long. I'm guessing that has more to do with the fact that I limited her options. I liked it all the same. She framed my eyes with black eyeliner, even after I told her not to. It wasn't bad though. The line wasn't too thick. She topped it off with some mascara, blush and some lipstick. It was simple and it still made my blue eyes stand out. I loved it.

Hayden laughed and nodded from her spot next to me. We were both lying down on our stomachs, our feet pointing to the pillows. "It actually does."

"I should've kept those."

"I thought you did?"

I shook my head. "No, I kept the boots from the second scene. I fell in love with them." The video ended and the screen went black for a couple of seconds before the opening notes to 'Boogie' rang through my room. At the same time, Hayden and I turned to each other and pulled a disgusted face. Princess. Hayden pressed mute, but didn't change the channel or turn off the T.V. It was something we did whenever we watched music videos. We dissected every second of our videos, things we hate, things we love. Then to make ourselves laugh, we make fun of Princess' and Mikey's videos.

"Look at what she's wearing." Hayden groaned. "I honestly can't believe she's considered a role model."

I sighed and shrugged. "Hey, if people are stupid enough to let a half-dressed Barbie-wannabe be their little kids' role model, then so be it."

"But, honestly. _I_ would make a better role model then her and I'm a bad influence." I laughed and shook my head. Hayden is the _last_ person anyone would ever want their kid to emulate. I should know. I'm her best friend. She's only fifteen and she's done everything a teen could possibly do to piss off their parents.

"Let's not go that far, kid." I smiled widely at her and she glared at me, flipping her hair at me. Which reminded me. "Hey, you never told me. Why did you die your hair blonde? I liked it black."

Hayden shrugged. "I got bored with the black. I asked Charlie to surprise me and she bleached it. You don't like it?"

I nodded. "Of course I do. It just doesn't seem like something you'd like." I have to give Charlie props. She can make any type of hair look great. Charlie is our hair stylist. She's sweet and funny, and her daughter Sage is the cutest little girl in the world.

She shrugged, playing with her ends. "I like it. It makes my make-up stand out." Well, I couldn't very well argue with that. I nodded as I played with a piece of her long hair. It really was a pretty color. The video ended and the screen went black again. This time it was Hayden's video for her song "Sleaze Sister". It was a simple concept. A lot of red. I liked it.

"_We'll take a train, I'll wash it all away, With a sewer that's running down my neck, Take a risk, be a bitch, go show someone your fist, Take a stand, not a hand that smells like sex,_" I started singing along, flipping Hayden off at the part about the fist. She stuck her tongue out at me and I just smiled."_Take a building, take it over, smash the window, you're not sober, crash the bottle, I'm sick of speaking to you, Captain,_"

Hayden stood up and started flipping her hair as she started on the next part. "_Find a lamp, flip it on, Well it's burning while he's gone, feel the power, hear it come, making noise,_" I laughed and danced around with her. We rarely did things like this, so I let loose as we both started up on the chorus. "_You're a cold brother, You're a harsh mother, You're an angry daddy, and I'm your sleeze daughter, I need a partner in crime, Terrible time, betraying my mind, we got to take on the night,_"

_Ding. Dong!_

I froze. "What was that?" I asked looking at Hayden, cautiously. The doorbell rang again and Hayden and I froze staring at each other. Art was here. I checked the time on my phone. It was six thirty already. I was supposed to be downstairs waiting so that when he got here we would just leave.

"Maybe they're not home?" Hayden tried weakly.

The door burst open and a breathless Bree ran in. "He's here!"

"Wyatt, you leave that boy alone!" I managed to hear mom yell. Hayden and I shared a look before jumping into action. I ran to the side of my bed and threw on my boots as fast as I could and Hayden went to grab the lipstick I was wearing. Oh, god, this was going to be too embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV-<strong>_(After Gracie yells at Wyatt)_

"I'm not going to do anything." Wyatt stated as he walked to the kitchen with the guys on his tail. He took a deep breath and put on his best cold glare. It usually did the trick with his employees. Wyatt walked into the kitchen and crossed his arms over his chest, making his arms bigger and more menacing. He didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow at Art.

Art stared at Wyatt for a moment before finally speaking. "Uh, hello, M-mr. Halliwell, I'm here to pick up Sam?"

Wyatt stayed quiet, just eyeing him down. "She'll be right down. My girlfriend's getting her." Troy offered. He was pretty amused with the glares the band mates were giving Art. They were all standing on one side of the table while Art sat in the opposite side. Troy was just leaning against the kitchen island, watching.

"So, Trevor?" Trey started.

Art looked over at Trey and calmly said, "It's, Art…sir."

"Yeah. Trevor. What are your intentions with my niece?"

"My intentions are to get to know her better."

Blake jumped in next. "How old are you, mate?"

Art turned his attention to Blake. "Nineteen, uh, sir." He wasn't necessarily scared of the four men. More just amused and at a loss for words. He knew why they were acting the way they were. He had a little sister and he was really protective of her too.

"Where are you taking her?" Wyatt asked now. He was rummaging through one of the kitchen's many drawers, looking for something.

"We're going to see a movie."

"What movie?" Chris joined in.

"The Ugly Truth?" Art looked up at them and shrugged. "It's sort of an old movie. I thought she might like it."

Blake kept up with the questions. "What's the rating?"

"PG-13, I think. It's not bad."

"You think?" Wyatt turned his head to look at Art for a moment before nonchalantly pulling out a silver cutting knife. He walked back to the table and set it down in front of him and Art.

Art eyed the knife. This was a new one. "I didn't look at the rating. I can-"

"Why choose a chick flick? Are you trying to get lucky?"

"No, sir. I just thought-"

By now all four ban mates were leaning over the table to glare at Art. "You just thought what? Thought you can get in her pants tonight?"

Art shifted uncomfortably. "No, I'm not trying to get in her…pants, sir."

"Oh, so she's not good enough to want to get into her pants?" Trey chirped. Wyatt glared at him. The objective was to put the kid off of trying to sleep Sam, not tempt him. Art's uncomfortable expression turned into one of confusion.

"She is good enough, but I don't want to get in her pants."

"So, you were thinking about it?!" Trey slammed his fist onto the table dramatically.

"No one is getting in my pants tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Sammy!" The boys exclaimed happily as if they didn't just call me easy.

"_No one_ is getting in my pants." I said again, putting emphasis on 'no one'.

Hayden followed me in and with a smirk only my perverted best friend could pull off and still look pretty, said, "Except maybe me."

It had taken me a little more time than I thought to get everything I needed before coming down. Too much time apparently. As I walked through the living room I heard Wyatt, Trey, Blake, and even Uncle Chris throw question after question at Art. Poor kid. Mom had let me know before hand that I should watch out just incase they decided to do something like this, but I didn't think they actually would. Oh, who am I kidding? I knew they would. I was _praying_ they wouldn't.

"Hayden? Shut up." I glared at Hayden before stopping in front of the table, facing both Art and the guys. I turned my glare at Wyatt and the guys and grabbed the knife from the table. "And really, C.C? A knife?"

"Good, you're here. Now I can tell you both what's gonna happen." Un-freaking-believable. He had the nerve to act like he was doing nothing wrong and that the knife in my hand was a normal response to meeting his daughter's date. He stood up and walked over to me. He motioned to the table with his head and said, "Sit down."

I crossed my arms over my chest, but didn't move from my spot. Wyatt sighed and took the knife from me. "Sam. Sit down or you won't be going out tonight."

"Ma!" I sort of whined. Mom was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen.

"Sorry, darling, this is what you wanted." Gah! My mother; the traitor. This was her fun little way of throwing my choosing Wyatt over her in my face.

I pouted and deliberately walked over to the chair next to Art and sat down. "I'm sorry about this, I-"

"AS YOU BOTH KNOW!" Wyatt started, very loudly I might add, cutting me off completely. "I'm not too thrilled about this little arrangement you have going… but your _mother_," He threw a look at mom, "Thought it was a good idea."

"C.C, Come on, I-"

"So this is what's going to happen." He cut me off again. I sighed and waited for him to finish. "_You_," He pointed at Art with the knife. "Are going to take her out and be nothing but a perfect gentleman to her. And you, little missy, will call me if he so much as touches one hair on your pretty little head."

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. My dad; the overprotective dork. "Okay, Wyatt. I will. Can we go now?"

"_And_ if you bring her back here in less than the perfect condition she's in now, I swear I-"

"Will break his face and feed his remains to some sort of animal- Wyatt, I think they've got it." Ooh, I knew mom would come through for me. I knew she loved me.

Wyatt huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. You guys can go."

I squealed and jumped up out of my seat. I heard Art chuckle next to me and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He stood up and we started making our way out of the kitchen. "Have her back by nine."

I stopped in my tracks and turned back to look at him. "What? That's like, two hours from now."

Wyatt gave me an 'I know' stare and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, ten."

I cocked my head to one side with my eyebrow still raised. "Okay, okay, eleven."

I was going to tilt my head to the other side, but Wyatt spoke up. "Don't push it." I smiled and giggled. It was worth a shot.

I walked over to mom and hugged her. "I'll be back."

"Alright, darling, I'll see you in a bit." I smiled and went to hug the guys quickly. Troy and Bree had left the kitchen right when I walked in and still weren't back. I thought about saying bye, but then thought better of it. Bree was pregnant and it didn't take a genius to figure out how that happened. So I walked up to Wyatt and hugged him.

"I promise. I'll call you if anything bad happens, okay?" I whispered as I pulled back. I know it looked like I was saying goodbye for good, but I needed the guys to calm down. If I left just like that, they would most definitely do something stupid and that's the last thing they needed to do.

"Troy! Bree! I'm leaving!" I yelled loudly. I didn't know if they would hear me or if they were just too busy to pay attention, but I didn't want to get scolded by Troy later for not saying bye.

"ETA?" Troy yelled back.

"Twenty-three."

"You better!"

I rolled my eyes. "Be back whenever!"

"See yah, whenever!" I giggled and shook my head, turning back to face Art. He was quietly standing by the living room entrance. He smiled at me and I smiled back, walking over to him.

"Okay, let's go." I took his hand and started leading him out.

"I'll have her back here by eleven, miss. Sir."

I passed by Hayden who was smirking at me, mostly likely because I was holding Art's hand, and stuck my tongue out at her. That made her smirk grow bigger, which could only mean one thing.

"Keep them closed, Baby!" She called out as we passed her. I hid my smile and just called back, "Take your meds, Hades." The last thing I heard before the door slammed shut was Hayden's laughter ringing through the hall.

Once we were safely outside, I let go of his hand and wiped my hands on my jeans. I have really hot hands. It makes them sweaty and gross. "Sorry, about that in there. The guys are very dramatic when they want to be."

Art chuckled and shook his head. "It's okay. I understand. I'm sure that that's gonna be me when my sister actually starts liking guys. Or mostly likely, Parker."

I giggled and smiled. "They didn't… hurt you or anything, right?"

He gave me a confused look. "You know, cause the knife?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I think it was just for show."

We were half way down the driveway, when I noticed his car wasn't parked outside. I stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Where's your car?"

"Huh?" His attention snapped up to my face in surprise. He had been smiling… and looking down, which led me to believe he was checking out my butt. And surprisingly, I'm okay with that.

"Your car? It isn't here." I pointed to the sidewalk. Art looked over my head and smiled. He took my hand again and led me down the rest of the way. We got out of the gate and stopped in front of my favoritest car in the world; a 1965 Mustang GTO. It was a pretty dark blue color with white racing stripes. It was a convertible, even though the top was up. It was my dream car. I've never seen one in real life before, only pictures. I was definitely in love.

"This is your car?"

"It's Parker's, but we needed a convertible for what I have planned. So for tonight, it is." He opened the passenger door for me and waited for me to get in, closing it softly behind me. As he walked over to the driver's side, I checked out the interior. Leather; I'm in heaven. The radio was new, it was pretty high tech. The rest looked like it was from its original design. Art got in and started the car.

We pulled away from the house and down the street. We were sitting in a sort of awkward silence. Well, I was sitting in an awkward silence, I'm not sure if he noticed it. Art's phone was connected to the radio and some song was playing in the background, but it was too low to hear what song it was. I stared out the window and watched the houses pass by.

"So, what's the answer?" Art asked out of nowhere. I turned my head to look at him curiously.

"Answer for what?"

"The math problem." Now, I looked at him confused. I didn't know what he was talking about. He glanced at me before turning back to look at the road. "If you have four pencils and I have seven apples, how many pancakes fit on the roof?"

I smiled slowly. "Purple; because aliens don't wear hats."

Art laughed and shook his head. "I would have never guessed."

I giggled. "The math makers do it on purpose. They want people to suffer."

"Math makers?" He repeated with a chuckle. "If that's the case, they especially hated me."

"Don't feel bad, they hate everybody."

_Cause I'm bossy, I'm the first girl to scream on the track, I switched up the beat of the drum,_

Our laughter was cut off by the sound of his phone going off. He quickly reached down to the space between us and silenced the phone. We came to a stop at a red light and we stared at each other. His eyes were wide in shock. That's when I lost it. I started laughing so hard that my side started hurting. I slapped a hand over mouth to quiet down my laughter. It took a minute or so, but I managed to stop laughing. This light was really slow. It was still red. I looked at Art again, expectantly. He had a very subtle, very light blush going. "Parker…likes to mess with my phone a lot and every couple of weeks he likes to change his ringtone."

"Uh huh." He smiles and shrugs, but stays quiet. We started moving again and I realized that the light turned green already. We stayed quiet again. I sort of felt bad for laughing at him. I wasn't laughing at him necessarily. I was laughing because it surprised me. 'Bossy' didn't seem like the type of song he would listen to.

I looked down at his iPhone connected to the radio. I bit my bottom lip and pulled out my phone from my front pocket. I clicked on the iPod icon and scrolled though all my songs until I finally got to the one I needed.

"Is it okay if I?" I trailed off and pointed at the radio.

Art looked to where I was pointing and nodded. "Sure, go ahead." He one-handedly disconnected his phone and handed me the cord. I connected my phone and pressed play, smiling over at him.

The opening notes to "Bossy" by: Kelis rang through the car. Art glanced over at me with surprise and smiled. He turned up the music louder

_Cause I'm bossy, I'm the first girl to scream on the track,_

_I switched up the beat of the drum,_

_that's right I brought all the boys to the yard,_

_and that's right I'm the one tattooed on his arm,_

_cause I'm bossy, I'm the bitch ya'll love to hate,_

Art and I sang along to the song at the top of our lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>- (_Right after Sam and Art walk out the door_)

"Such a lovely boy." Gracie mumbled as she heard the front door close. The room was fairly quiet. "Alright, I'm off."

Wyatt looked curiously at her. "Where are _you_ going?"

"Well, Wyatt, unlike you and your friends here, I'm still working. I have some calls to make and some clients to see." Gracie stood up and grabbed her purse.

"So, you're just going to leave while our kid is out there, possibly being kidnapped as we speak?"

"Wyatt, take a deep breath and calm down. She's going to be just fine. She'll be back in a couple of hours and she'll be happy that you trusted her. Right now though, I really have to go. I'll have my phone on me at all times, so call me for anything." She flashed her phone at him, noticing the glance the boys gave each other.

Gracie furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before she narrowed her eyes and rested her hands on her hips. "What are you boys planning?" She asked sternly.

"Nothing." Trey answered quickly. Far too quickly for Gracie's liking.

"I am warning you right now, Wyatt- and this goes for all _five_ of you." She emphasized 'five' as she sent a pointed look at Hayden who had been sitting quietly on the single's couch, playing with one of the ducklings. "You will leave her alone while she's on this date. No following her around, no calling her every three minutes, no nothing."

"Okay." Wyatt shrugged.

"I'm serious, Wyatt. She will never forgive you if she finds out you don't trust her. And I don't-"

Hayden interrupted her rant. "I think they got it, Aunt Gracie. I'll make sure they leave Baby alone." She stood up and wrapped her hands around one of Gracie's arms, resting her head on Gracie's shoulder. Gracie shot her a 'sure-you-will' look.

"Hayden, you and I both know what happened after Troy and Matthew followed her on her first date."

"Yes, I do. A bunch of yelling, crying, punching and kicking, and a very long trip to the E.R," Hayden looked up in thought. "Who knew Baby had a good right hook?"

Hayden shook her head to concentrate on the conversation at hand. "But, I promise that won't happen this time." She looked over at the four members of Addiction and smiled. "Right, boys?"

They all nodded sullenly at Gracie. Gracie looked at them skeptically, but conceded anyway. "Alright. I'm off then." She slowly took a couple of steps back, eyeing them all. Hayden had moved out of the living room. "I mean it. Leave them alone."

"We heard you Gracie." Wyatt said, reaching for the control on the coffee table and switching on the T.V. "We're just gonna watch the game. Go ahead."

"Okay." Gracie gave them one more look before walking out of the living room.

Wyatt, Chris, Trey, and Blake all sat in silence. The three youngest looked at Wyatt, waiting. Wyatt was looking at the opening of the living room. They heard the front door open, foot steps walking out, and then the door shutting moments later. Trey started getting up and Wyatt threw his hand out in a silent 'stop'. Wyatt lifted a finger to his lips, keeping his eyes trained on the T.V.

Gracie stuck her head into the living room and glared at them. They were all pretending to be interested in the game playing out on the big screen. Gracie gave them one last glance before leaving again. This time when the door opened and closed the boys jumped up from their seats.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Blake asked, breaking the silence.

"We're going to _Google_ all of the closest theaters that play old movies and go from there."

"Cool." Trey exclaimed, marching to the front door. The others followed behind him.

"Going somewhere boys?" They froze in their tracks as they spotted Hayden leaning against Trey's car, arms crossed over her chest, eyebrow arched.

Blake spoke up. "Uh, yeah. Going to get pizza."

"Something wrong with your phones?"

"No, but we thought it would be a change if for once we went to them, not the other way around." Trey chipped in. "Plus, fresh air is good for our health."

"Uh-huh. I'm going to skip over the part where I drag your true motive out of the four of you and just cut to the chase. If we're going to follow them, we have to go now. Aunt Gracie is only going to be gone for an hour or two."

"We?" Chris asked, curiously. Hayden nodded her head firmly.

"I've known Baby for about five years now and at this point she's not my friend; she's my sister. Nobody messes with my sister." She paused a beat then added, "Plus, have you seen her cry? It practically kills you. She's just one of those people you can't bare to see cry."

The four men nodded in agreement. She looked like a sad puppy when she cried. Wyatt was the first to break the silence. "Okay, let's go. We need to get back before Gracie."

The five of them climbed into Chris' car and drove off. Hayden shifted in her seat between Trey and Blake in the back. "Why aren't we taking Wyatt's car? Where _is_ you car anyway?"

"My car is getting fixed. Sam broke the arm rest from the passenger seat when I was taking her to the hospital."

"Oh… so where are we going?"

Wyatt looked over at Chris, who in return glanced at his older brother. "What are you looking at me for? I don't know where she is. I'm just the driver."

"Hayden, can you text her and ask her where he's taking her?" Wyatt asked turning his head to glance at her. Hayden nodded and pulled out her phone. She quickly typed in the message and waited for a reply. Within moments the phone buzzed.

_AHHHH!_

_~S._

"Well?" Wyatt asked. "What does it say?"

Hayden looked up, took a deep breath and screamed, "AHHHH!"

Chris slammed on the breaks, making the car screech to a sudden stop. Hayden, Trey, and Blake all threw out their hands as they lurched forward.

"What the hell was that for?" Hayden yelled, glaring at Chris.

"Why did you scream?" Chris yelled back, turning his head to glare at her.

Hayden crossed her arms and spoke. "That's what she said. Look." She showed him the message and rolled her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Blake asked, confusedly.

"Well it can only mean two things. One," She held up one finger. "He's taking her to Tommy's, or two," She held up a second finger, "He's taking her to Yogurtland and since from what I hear, you've all been going to the first one non stop since she got here. It's the other one."

"So, he's taking her to the one on Paxton?" Chris asked. Hayden shook her head.

"No. He's a guy."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Trey asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, think about it. If you were on your first date with a girl you really liked, would you take her to a noisy place where you can't hear yourselves over the ruckus, or would you take her somewhere where you can walk around while eating your stuff?"

"So, the mall?" Trey asked slowly. The rest of them looked at Hayden expectantly. Hayden sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, the mall." She nodded and sat back in her seat, muttering to herself. "No wonder you four don't trust the poor guy."

Chris pulled the car back into drive and drove in the direction of the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Really?" Art asked through his laughter.

I gave him a displeased look. "It's not funny! Stop laughing at me." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"I-I'm so-sorry." Art was trying and failing to stop laughing at me. I had just told him that the one and only time I had a clown at my birthday party, I hid under the table and cried because he kept getting in my face. It was embarrassing. He's not laughing because of the story either. I was only four at the time. No, he's being a jerk and laughing at me because I'm still afraid of clowns now. "Are you serious though?"

I nodded sulkily as we made our way into the mall. "Yes! They freak me out! They have scary-looking faces and-and-and big shoes." Sure, it wasn't the best defense, but whatever. I don't need to explain myself.

"Yeah, those shoes can really do some harm. They can step on your foot." He was making fun of me. I playfully punched him in the arm and glared at him.

"You're such a jerk." Art threw his hands over his chest in mock hurt.

"That cut me deep, yo!" I raised an eyebrow at him before bursting out in laughter.

"You're such a dork." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, so now I'm a dork?" He asked in a stern voice. "First, I'm a jerk. Now, I'm a dork? Make up your mind, woman!"

I giggled. "Alright, fine. You're a derk."

"A what?"

"A derk. It's a cross between a jerk and a dork."

"Well, why not a jork?"

"Because jork just sounds ridiculous." I kept straight face as I spoke.

One glance at each other and we were both laughing. We walked into Yogurtland and over to the row of yogurt dispensers. He handed me a cup and I smiled in thank you. "So, what's your favorite flavor?"

I looked over at the row of different flavors. The one and only thing that I hated about Yogurtland and Menchie's, was that they always change their good flavors. "Right now? Mango mandarin. You?"

"Cheesecake."

"Hm. I'm not a big fan of creamy yogurt." We went through the whole process of choosing our flavor and piling on the toppings. He wouldn't let me pay for my own, which I thought was very sweet. We walked out of the place and walked over to one of the tables that sat right out front. It wasn't the food court. We were on the first floor, but this mall was weird. As soon as you walked in, there were two rows of dessert places ranging from Cinnabon to Subway, but when you went upstairs to the second floor you'd find the actual food court. It was a really big mall.

Anyway, since Yogurtland was pretty small in the mall and there were literally like three tables inside, our best bet was to just go out into the actual mall. We sat down facing each other as he placed our cups in front of us. His had a pink spoon in it. I looked at him curiously as I ate a spoonful of my yogurt. He ate a big spoonful of his yogurt before curiously asking, "What?"

"Pink spoon?" He looked down at his spoon before looking back up at me and shrugging.

"My little sister started a collection of Yogurtland spoons and she has everyone in my family helping her out."

"Aw! I did that after my first time trying frozen yogurt, but after like 250 spoons my mom made me throw them all out."

"You've eaten frozen yogurt 250 times?"

"Huh? No! I don't go by myself. I usually go with friends or family… or both. Like, literally six people at a time. They add up after a while." I smiled and took another bite of my yogurt. I don't know why, honestly I don't, but for some reason I looked up to the second floor bridge and did a double-take. There was a woman standing in front of the glass and metal railing, staring down at me.

Her hands were gripping the railing and she was plain old staring at me. I racked my brain for any sort of indication that I knew her, but nothing came to mind. Not that it would. She was wearing a long, khaki-colored trench coat that was tied at her waist, hiding everything from her neck to her ankles. On her head, she had on a black fedora, I could barely make out her hair color; blonde. She was straight out of one of those corny spy movies; dark glasses and all. She even had her collar pop so that it hid her neck and most of her hair.

"Sam!" My attention was brought back to Art who was waving a hand in my face. He had an amused smile on his face. "Where'd you go?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I just-there's a woman who's-" I pointed up at the bridge and stopped mid-explanation. She was gone. Art turned around and looked up to where I was pointing. He turned back after a second and gave me a questioning look. "I'm sorry. That was just really weird. Um, what were you saying?"

A small smile played on his lips as he spoke. "I was just saying that you look really pretty tonight." I smiled shyly and looked away from him. He made me blush. I heard him chuckle. I brought my hands up to the table and started eating my yogurt again, absentmindedly playing with the ring on my left thumb.

"What's that?"

"Huh?" I looked up from my yogurt in surprise. Art pointed his spoon at my left hand. I glanced down at my hand then looked back to Art; realization hitting me a second later. "Oh! It's your ring. Here." I pulled the silver band off of my thumb and held it out to him. It was too big for my fingers. It only barely fit on my thumb without it sliding off when I walked.

I let it fall into his palm and watched as he slid it back onto his finger. He examined his finger for a moment before sliding it back off. I frowned. What? I gave him a questioning look. "It feels weird." He simply said, sliding the ring into his jeans' pocket. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"You're a real oddball aren't you?" I asked him, eating a bit more of my yogurt. He let out a surprised laugh as he made eye contact with me. I couldn't help it. I had to laugh too. "Just kidding…sort of."

My little laughing fit was cut short as something caught my eye. It was a small movement made by a blurry person in my peripheral vision right next to Art's head. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I focused more in the direction of the blur and blurred out Art.

There were a couple of men hiding behind the random green bush that separated the Yogurtland tables with the Auntie Anne's tables. They were trying really hard to hide behind the short bush. They all had mustaches and short beards framing half their faces. They were staring at me from behind the green shrub, reminding me of the lady from the second floor. These people were dressed exactly like her too. Same long trench coat in a different color each, same black fedora, same black glasses, and all were staring at me. I think I'm going crazy.

"I'm gonna get something to drink from the little kiosk, want something?" Thank god, this time I actually heard him. It would've been really embarrassing if he caught me spacing out on him again. I nodded and smiled thankfully. "Any preference?"

I turned in my seat and took a quick glance at the kiosk. "Uh, Sobe. Fruit Punch, if they have it. Any flavor if they don't." I caught a quick glance at the hidden men again. They were all standing a little taller; still staring intently at me. This was starting to get really freaky. I popped from my seat and grabbed Art's hand before he left. "You know what? I'll go with you. I'm done anyway."

Art smiled and nodded at me. I grabbed both our empty cups and took out the spoons, wrapping them up in a napkin and handing them to Art. I quickly pushed in my chair and followed him to the kiosk, throwing away the yogurt cups on the way.

I pulled out a Sobe from the mini fridge on the counter and turned to Art. "What do you want?" He looked up at me with a surprised expression. He had been scanning the candy section.

"Oh, uh, Rockstar, please. Fruit Punch." I pulled out the Rockstar and huffed. Well. They had Fruit Punch flavored Rockstar, but they didn't have one measly bottle of Fruit Punch flavored Sobe. I had to settle for grape fruit pomegranate. I walked over to Art who was still busy at the candy section. He was standing right in front of the many different flavors of Skittles. His face looked like he was concentrating really hard on them; like it was a hard question on a final exam. It was pretty funny if you ask me.

I leaned over a bit towards him and spoke quietly. "It's a bag of candy, Art. Not a car dealership."

"Why mess with Skittles? The only good ones are the originals." He sort of whined. It was cute. He grabbed the red bag of Skittles and followed me to the line. There were only two or three people before us and they didn't have much, but the cashier was a very bored male teenager who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He was taking his sweet ol' time scanning the first costumer's items; a bag of chips and a coke. He was taking forever and the drinks in my arms were burning me from how cold they were.

I rolled my eyes and shifted my gaze back to where we had been sitting. Big mistake. The men that were hiding behind the bush had split up and were now double-teaming it. Two of them were sitting in the seats Art and I had sat in and the other two were pretending to play chess in the chess table section. What's worse, the woman had joined them. She was leaning up against the wall right next to Mrs. Fields. I'm not sure if I'm right, but she was flirting with a couple of girls. That's what it looked like, but I still saw the small glance she threw my way. What the HELL is going on?!

I shifted my gaze from group to group and saw that they were all giving me small glances. They were trying to be subtle about it, but pretending to read a newspaper with eye-holes cut out right in the middle and Chinese fans being held up to cover their faces was just too obvious.

"Here, let me hold those." I felt the drinks being pulled out of my grasp and jumped. They were really starting to freak me the 'F' out. I turned to Art, wide-eyed. "Your arms have goosebumps on them." I looked at my arms and sighed. He was right.

"Thanks. This guy is taking forever." I mumbled. I didn't necessarily want the cashier to hear me.

"Yeah, I know." I took the bag of Skittles from him and giggled at his 'those-are-mine' face.

"I feel bad making you carry everything." Finally, we were only one person away and the woman only had a bag of chips. I glanced back at the mystery woman as the cashier rang up the woman in front of us. She really did look like she was flirting with those girls. The way she lightly touched one of their shoulders and the way she smirked at them, making them giggle-

"Wait a minute." I muttered quietly. Those moves. I'd know those moves anywhere.

"What?"

"Huh?" I turned to Art who had a curious look on his face.

"You say something?"

I shook my head. "Uh, no. Just said, 'finally'." We were next already. I didn't miss the glare the cashier gave me as I glanced over at the two guys sitting in our old table. One of them, the smaller one of the two, was eyeing me through the peepholes in the newspaper and the other, was pretending to look at something beside me. I burrowed my eyebrows in concentration.

'_No. It couldn't be. He wasn't like that. They weren't like that._' A little voice in my head said. I had to make sure. I moved closer to Art so that our arms were touching and hooked my finger into one of his pants' belt loop. Art gave me an amused smile, but didn't push me away. I smiled back and kept a close but subtle close eye on the two at the table. The smaller one, folded down the corner of their newspaper, revealing _her_ black lipstick and the very tips of her white fangs. The other… well the other just glared. A very scary, very cold glare.

I gasped. I _knew_ it. I'd know that glare anywhere, especially when it had been directed at me for the first week of my stay here in San Francisco. "Thank you for shopping at Snack Time." The cashier recited monotonously and brought me back. I dropped my hand from Art's belt loop and followed him to the small bench next to the snack kiosk.

"So, do you want to do anything here before we go? We have a little time left before we have to be at our next stop."

"Uh, no. Do you?"

Art shook his head. "Let's go then?"

I glanced at Wyatt again and nodded. We were standing right in front of the hallway with the restrooms. "Yeah, but can I go to the bathroom first? My hands are sticky." I flashed him my hands.

"Yeah, sure. I should probably wash mine too. Parker is really OCD when it comes to Rhonda."

I gave him a confused look. "Rhonda?"

"The GTO."

"Oh." I nodded in understanding. "So, wanna just meet back here in a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." He pecked my cheek and walked into the hall, turning into the boys' bathroom. I on the other hand turned on my heel and stalked my way towards my untrusting father. My very _dead_, untrusting father, not to mention my very dead and buried best friend.

I watched as they looked around anxiously. I think they lost me. Good. I stalked up to their table and put on my best glare. The one that my mom, Troy, and everyone who knows me are afraid of because it's so cold. They said that it brought the saying, 'if looks could kill' to mind.

"Really, Wyatt?" I yelled, making him and Hayden jump and a couple of random shoppers turn to us. I caught them by surprise. I brought my voice down to my inside voice. I wasn't rude. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Baby!" I turned my glare onto Hayden, who was grinning at me. He grin dropped and she started playing with her fake mustache and beard.

"Wyatt?" I turned back to him.

"I was just making sure that he wasn't a human trafficker and that he kept his hands to himself."

"So, you don't trust me." I stated more than asked.

"No. I didn't say that. It's not you I don't trust."

"Oh, no. Don't give me that crap. You either trust me or you don't. There's no loophole."

"I don't trust _him_."

"That's bull and you know it!"

"Its bull that I want to protect my daughter from someone that wants to sleep with her?" He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. It's bull that you don't trust me enough to push him away if he tried." I pointed in the general direction of where Art would be. "And _you_!" I pointed at Hayden. "Are you kidding me? You of all people should trust me. You should be on my side."

I glanced at the flirting _woman_ was now standing a couple of feet away from us, staring. "You! You jerk!" I stalked up to her and smacked her arm. Hard. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Ah!" She squealed a pitch squeal and rubbed her arm. I rolled my eyes. I reached up and ripped off the hat and wig and shoved right back into Trey's chest. I hit his arm again and started towards Chris and Blake. They saw me coming and jumped up from their seats, putting their hands up defensively. I stopped walking and glared at them.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Can you guys please, just…go home?" I glanced over my shoulder at the other three and pointed a thumb at them. "And take _them_ with you." I started to storm off in the direction I had come in, but Art was standing right there looking into the bathroom hallway. I went around the snack kiosk and turned when I got to the Hello Kitty store directly opposite where Art was standing. I made my way towards him, pretending to have come out of the store and tapped his shoulder.

He spun around on his heel in surprise. "Hey! I thought you were still in there."

I shook my head. "No. I was in the Hello Kitty store. Sorry, I didn't see you come out."

"No, that's okay. Did you find anything interesting?"

"Not really." I shook my head. He eyed me carefully, examining my face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I nodded then smiled. "Just wondering where our next stop is going to be." Art smiled back at me.

"You're about to find out." He nodded his head towards the exit. "Come on."

I smiled and followed behind him. I quickly scanned the mall for Hayden and the guys as I stood at the exit, but they were gone. I sighed and jogged over to Art.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

A drive-in. He brought me to a drive-in movie theater. I'm falling more and more in love with this boy as the date goes. Going to watch a movie at a drive-in has been on my bucketlists' top ten, ever since I saw one while I was on the freeway driving to San Diego. I was nine and we were going to Sea World.

Ooh and even better, Art has people on the _inside_. Well, one people. His friend Thomas works here and he lets him in whenever he wants, plus he reserves the spot right in the middle where the best view is for him. I know, I know, it's not something that should excite me so much, but I've always wanted to meet someone who's got 'the hook-up', like in books and movies. Anyway, surprisingly there were quite a few people there. I thought drive-ins had gone out of style. Mostly, cause I've never been able to find one. That means out of style to me.

"Alright, whatever your favorite movie time snack is, it's in here." Art pat the top of a medium-sized cooler and smiled. I gave him a skeptical look. I didn't believe that.

"M&M's?" He opened the cooler just a bit, so that I couldn't see inside and pulled out a bag of peanut M&M's.

"I'm allergic to nuts."

Art smiled and dug into the cooler again, pulling out a bag of regular M&M's. "Regular."

"Actually, I'm not in the mood for chocolate right now. Does your magic cooler of goodies have licorice in it?"

"Huh, well let's see." He dug both his hands in and pulled out two different bags; one blue and one red. "Red Vines or Twizzlers?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"What kind of Twizzlers? And if you have the right drinks."

"Hmm, strawberry and we're about to find out." He set down the bags of candy and jumped out of the backseat, making his way to the trunk. He opened, pulled something out, and closed it back up before jumping back into the backseat of Parker's car. He had another cooler with him. He set it on his lap and turned to smile at me. "What's your favorite drink?"

"Patrone, no ice." I responded.

He did a double-take before playfully glaring at me. "Are you trying to get me in trouble with your father and uncles?"

I giggled and shook my head. "Sorry. Okay, Dr. Pepper."

He opened up the cooler, arms covering it so that I wouldn't see, and pulled out a cold Dr. Pepper can. "See, any movie snack and drink."

"Uh huh. I bet you don't have cherry Dr. Pepper."

He dug into the cooler again and pulled out the can, setting it down right next to the first one on top of the candy cooler. "Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper?" I asked cautiously. He really did bring everything.

He frowned at me. "You like vanilla?"

I shook my head and chuckled. "No, I just wanted to see if you had it in there." I took the regular Dr. Pepper and opened the can. I had finished my Sobe on the way to the drive-in and I was really thirsty. "Red Bull?"

Art thought for a second and nodded. Jeesh, he really did bring everything. "So, Red Vines or Twizzlers?"

"You said, strawberry right?"

He nodded once; pulling out a sprite can from the cooler. "Red Vines, please."

"You don't like strawberry?" I shook my head and made a face. "Strawberry Twizzlers taste artificial and they leave a really bad taste in your mouth after. Plus, you can't do this with Twizzlers." I opened the bag of Red Vines and pulled one out. I bit off both ends of the stick, stuck it into my can of Dr. Pepper, and took a small sip of the drink. I turned to Art and smiled. He was looking at me like I was crazy.

"I've never seen anyone do that with licorice before."

I shrugged. "I saw it on T.V once when I was a kid and usually when I see something weird that catches my attention, I end up doing it first chance I get. Here, try it though, it's not bad. I promise." I handed him my can of soda and watched him cautiously take a sip. His lips were…wow.

Art nodded and handed me my drink back. "It's actually pretty good. It sort of fizzles and makes the soda taste like candy."

"Yup, that's why I love it." I took another sip of my drink and gasped. "Dots!"

"Is that an expression?" Art asked, slowly. "Like, 'Jinkies'?"

I shook my head. "No, Dots. The candy?" I patted the top of the candy cooler.

"Oh! Yeah, let me check." He opened the cooler and finally let me see inside. It was literally stuffed to the top with different candies. Snickers, Buncha Crunch, 3 Musketeers, you name it. He dug through the pile of candy and finally pulled out a box of Dots. He handed them to me and pulled out a big bag of Skittles. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"You had a bag of Skittles in here?"

"Yeah."

"So why did you buy more at the mall?" I was curious.

"You can never have too many Skittles." He said this with such a serious expression I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled and laughed with me. See even he couldn't keep a straight face with that. As soon as our laughter died down, I drank some of my soda. My throat was really dry today. I don't know why. "I'm gonna go get us some popcorn, I'll be right back."

"Huh, and here I thought you had another cooler with popcorn." I teased him.

"No, cold popcorn is disgusting." He smiled as he jumped out of the car. He turned to leave, but I called out to him.

"Wait! Can you see if they have nacho cheese, please?"

"You want nachos?"

I shook my head. "Just the cheese."

He gave me a weird look and nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll see." He turned back around and left to the concession stand, which left me alone with my own thoughts. Those thoughts though, quickly turned into guilt. I felt bad for yelling at the guys and Hayden. Especially Hayden. She's not so bad when she's not scheming behind your back. She just has serious trust issues.

It's all because of her biological mother. She was a crack whore. When Hayden was three, her mother abandoned her in their apartment and never looked back. She put Hayden in her playpen and covered the top with a piece of ply wood so she wouldn't be able to climb out. The manager of the apartment building found Hayden three days later when he went to collect the rent. She's still afraid to be in small closed in places. It's one of her worst nightmares.

I sighed. Now, the guilt was gnawing at me. I pulled out my phone from my front pocket and unlocked it. I dialed her number and put the phone to my ear, waiting. After a couple of rings the call went to voice mail. Great. I sighed again and dialed a different number. I didn't have to wait too long; three rings.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, mom."

"_Oh, darling! I'm sorry about those idiots._" I smiled.

"It's okay. I'm just surprised they'd actually do something like that."

"_Don't worry, honey, I gave them a good talking to._"

"Thanks. Hey are you home right now?"

"_No, I had some work to do. I'll probably go over tomorrow. Why? What's wrong? Are you not having fun? Did that boy do something to you? I knew I shouldn't have-_"

"No! No, mom. I'm fine. I just needed you to do something, but it can wait till I get home."

"_Well, what did you need me to do? I can probably get Joe to do it._"

"No, it's not pressing. I just-I wanted to apologize to Hayden, but she's not answering her cell. I wanted you to check on her. You know, just to be safe."

"_Oh, I'm sure she's fine. When I left, she and the boys were all moping about like little kids. It was pretty funny actually._"

I giggled. That did sound pretty funny. "Okay, well I gotta go Art will be back in a bit."

"_Where did he go?_"

"He's getting some popcorn."

"_Oh, alright then, I'll let you go then, darling. Bye._"

"Kk, bye." The line went dead and I sighed. That didn't really make me feel any better. I was a worry-wart when it came to Hayden. She may be older than me and she may like to throw it in my face every chance she got, but I always took care of her like a little sister. I quickly typed out a text telling her that I was sorry for yelling at her and that I wasn't kidding about her taking her meds and sent it.

"You okay?" I jumped and turned to look at Art who was standing next to the car, holding a big bucket of popcorn. I put a hand over my chest and took a deep breath.

"You scared me!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, you were really deep in thought while you typed. Are you okay?"

I nodded and dropped my hand to my lap. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just sending out a friendly reminder to someone." I reached out and he handed me the bucket of popcorn before he jumped back into the car. I swear that looked tiring.

"You know, you are a _very_ weird person." I looked at him curiously.

"Why?" I asked, popping some popcorn into my mouth.

"When I asked for the nacho cheese, the guy at the cashier gave me this funny look and said, 'Oh, your one of _those_ people'. Apparently, there's a whole group of special people who eat popcorn with nacho cheese. It's a pandemic."

I giggled. "A pandemic. That's funny. And hey, it's not my fault plain people don't know how to eat popcorn the right way."

"Actually, the right way is with extra, extra butter."

"And jalapeno juice."

"See, there we go again. Pandemic."

"Okay, everyone eats popcorn with jalapenos. That's why there's always a plastic thingy with some right next to the butter. You can't call that a pandemic."

"The jalapenos are for the nachos that are supposed to be sold with the cheese. Or for the hotdogs."

"Ew, hotdogs with jalapenos? Now, who's the weird one? Pandemic!"

"Hey! Shut up over there!" Some random guy yelled from another car. I hadn't realized we were getting loud. Art and I started laughing, quietly.

"Jeez, God forbid they don't get to enjoy the blank screen for two seconds." I mumbled, earning another laugh from Art. I turned to him and smiled. "Seriously though, what are we watching? You never told me."

"Heh, about that…I might have given your dad the wrong movie title." He said, sheepishly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What did you tell him we'd be watching?"

"The Ugly Truth."

"And what are we really watching?"

"The Orphan."

"Ah! I see. So this is a suicide mission."

Art laughed and shook his head. "No, but I didn't think he would let you come if I told him this is a rated R movie."

"Yeah, your right. He would've probably tied me up and locked me in my room for the rest of my life." Just then, the lights in the parking lot dimmed and the screen lit up, signaling us to be quiet.

About thirty minutes into the movie I realized that it wasn't as scary as they made it out to be. Sure there were a lot of parts where the music would pick up tempo and someone would pop out, but overall it wasn't really scary. Art and I were talking quietly through this whole thing. We were commenting in random parts, putting our own little twist into the movie. I think we laughed more than the rest of the people jumped and screamed.

The real scary stuff didn't come until the last thirty minutes of the movie. We were laughing and joking through the bitch-slap the mom gave Esther, up until Esther's secret was revealed. That's when everything got real. Some time during the movie we had moved the coolers into the front seats and we were sitting closer to each other now. Esther was ripping of her choker and wristbands. She let her hair down and pulled off the fake teeth she had on. As soon as I saw her real teeth I jumped. They were yellow, black, and brown. They were disgusting, but that's not what made me jump. Her face just took on a scary sneer. Unconsciously, I moved closer to Art, shrinking back into the seat as much as I could.

She was shedding off clothes and bandages. The more she shed the more you could tell she wasn't the little girl she pretended to be. I jumped and closed my eyes when Esther killed the father. I was peaking through my fingers as she went after Max, the little sister. So by the time she went after the mother, I was so close to Art I was practically sitting in his lap.

Art was having fun laughing at me. Every time I jumped or flinched, he would chuckle. When the mother and Esther were fighting out on the lake and Esther had supposedly died, I had my face buried in Art's chest and his arm was around me. He was having a little too much fun if you ask me. All in all, it was a pretty good movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"Okay, so I know that you have an adoptive brother, five dogs, a long-lost recently-found father, a really big love for music, you hate math, your allergic to nuts…and apples," Art started reciting as he and Sam walked through the quiet park. "Your favorite fast food place is Tommy's and your favorite dessert place is Yogurtland, even though your favorite dessert is cheesecake."

Sam nodded her head once in agreement, looking down at the hot dog in her hand. The movie had finished early and they still had sometime before Sam had to be home, plus they were hungry. So they went over to the park. It was pretty at night. Pretty yellow lights were strung from tree to tree, giving the park a nice romantic feel to it. In the middle of the park, there was a white and blue gazebo where a small group played soft music. There were a few other couples walking around and talking, but they were quiet. No one ruined the mood that was set with the lights. "Okay, now tell me something I don't know."

Sam looked up in thought and pursed her lips. She couldn't think of anything else. "There's nothing else left." She shrugged and smiled at him.

"Alright, how about something nobody would guess about you, just by looking?"

Sam bit her bottom lip and tried to think of something. "Uh, okay, um, I'm pretty fluent in Korean."

"You speak Korean?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded slowly.

"It's a high school requirement. You need two years of foreign language to graduate. That's still goes for homeschooled kids." That was sort of the truth. Skye's record label required all of its artists to learn another language; any language of their choosing. Sam chose Korean and roped Hayden into learning it with her.

"Yeah, but Korean? Why not Spanish or French?"

"I already speak Spanish and French is so overrated. Now, if I wanna talk bad about someone in their face without them knowing it, all I gotta do is, say it in Korean."

"Okay, say something in Korean."

"Uh, what do you want me to say?"

"Whatever you want."

"Okay…uh, Moruget ssumnida." She spoke in perfect Korean. It was a simple phrase.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, 'I don't understand'." She said with a giggle. "It was the first phrase I learned when I first started learning Korean. So every time my teacher would ask me something I would say that over and over again."

Art laughed and shook his head. "That must have been a fun conversation."

"Yeah, I think he hated me at first. Alright, now it's your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yeah, so far I know that you hate your girlish name, you love plaid, Skittles are your weakness, you always carry around a small sketch pad, you really love tattoos, you have a cute man-crush on Johnny Depp, oh and you're the only guy I know, besides my brother, who loves to gossip with his little sister."

Art laughed at her weird list of things she found interesting about him. He didn't deny any of it though. He really did have a weird man-crush on Johnny Depp and his sketch pad was in his left back pocket. "That's all you remember about me?"

Sam shook her head. "No. I remember that your father is a famous lawyer and your mom, the hippie, is a college professor. I remember that you are majoring in Fine Arts. I also remember that you, my dear Artemis, are a really big derk." She poked his side teasingly, grinning up at him.

Art laughed and nodded. "Ohhhh, I see how it is… You know, if people said my name the way you say it, I wouldn't mind having a girl's name." Sam gave him a surprised look, blushed, and looked away, making Art chuckle again. He liked making her blush. It was cute.

They kept walking, silently. Not uncomfortable or awkward, just content. Sam took small bites of the small piece of hot dog she had left every now and then, finishing it off. She wasn't really hungry, but it was wrapped in bacon. She couldn't pass up any sort of food wrapped in bacon. Art glanced down at Sam's free hand and smoothly took it in his, intertwining their fingers. Sam smiled up at him shyly, the subtle hint of color still on her cheeks. He noticed that her hands were really warm. Sam used her free hand to pull out a piece of gum from her pocket. "You want one?"

"No, thank you." Art shook his head and watched as she one-handedly popped the stick of gum in her mouth and rolled up the little rectangular foil. She chewed a couple of times before looking back up at Art. "Do you want your Skittles?"

"Yes, please." He said eagerly. He could never pass up Skittles. Sam giggled and dug into her borrowed hoodie, his hoodie, and pulled out the half eaten bag of Skittles, handing it to Art. She in turn, watched him bring the bag up to his mouth and shake some candy out onto his awaiting tongue.

"Okay, come on, your turn. Tell me something that no one would guess about you just by looking."

Art chewed carefully as he thought about it. What hadn't he told her yet? He'd been like an open book since he met her. He swallowed the candy and responded. "I have a celebrity crush."

That answer surprised Sam. She giggled. That's not something she was expecting. "Who?"

"Look, swings." He diverted her attention and pulled her to the swings, holding the seat of one of them and letting her sit down. As soon as she was settled, he pushed her a couple times to get her going. As soon as she had a good pace set, Art walked over to the other swing and sat down, barely letting the swing rock, back and forth.

Sam laughed as she swung back and forth. She loved swings, though she hadn't really played with any since she was a kid. She didn't swing too high, just high enough for her feet to barely graze the floor.

"So, who's your celebrity crush?" She asked curiously as she threw away her now flavorless piece of gum. All of a sudden, she saw a pair of black Vans and some skinny jean-covered legs come into her view as the swing stopped moving. She looked up at Art. He stood in front of her hands on either side of her, holding the swings' chains. Art leaned down, eyes staring intently into hers. Sam's eyes were trained on his soft lips as she bit her bottom lip.

"You." He mumbled before brushing his lips softly against hers. Sam's eyes fluttered shut as his lips put more pressure on hers. She moved her lips against his, reaching up and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Art used one hand to cup her cheek; the other was keeping him steady. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Be my girlfriend?"

Sam looked up at him wide eyed, "Really? Just like that?"

"Just like that." Art nodded, softly caressing her cheek.

Sam smiled widely and pecked his lips. "Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Art and I walked hand-in-hand up the drive-way to Wyatt's house. After I said yes to being his girlfriend, we made-out a bit more before we had to leave the park. He didn't want me to break curfew. He walked me up to the door and turned me to face him.

I smiled up at him and mumbled, "I had a really great time. Thank you."

"Me too. Who knew you were afraid of psychotic little girls?"

I gasped and hit his arm playfully. "I'm not afraid of psychotic little girls… I'm afraid of psychotic women pretending to be little girls."

Art laughed at me. I was pouting. He leaned down as I leaned up on my tippy toes. We were inches away from each other when someone yelled, "Don't even think about it!"

Of course. I should have known the guys would be listening. I rolled my eyes and smiled, leaning back to my original position. "I should go."

Art chuckled and smiled. He took both my hands in his and leaned down, kissing my cheek. All the while, I felt him slide something onto my thumb. When he pulled away I looked down and noticed the big silver band that I had saved for him. I looked back at him questioningly.

He shrugged. "Something of mine you can look at when you miss me…also it's a subtle way of telling other guys to back off."

"Thank you." I smiled, reaching up on my tippy toes and kissing him on the cheek. Sure it was sort of cheesy, but I loved cheesy. "Text me to let me know you got home safe?"

Art nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night." I gave a small wave and watched as Art turned and made his way back down the drive-way. When I heard the car roar to life, I walked into the house. I made my way through the little standing area leading to the front door and walked into the living room. The guys were all still here, watching a movie. Jace was here now too. He smiled at me as soon as I walked in.

Wyatt, Trey, Blake, and Uncle Chris all looked up guiltily at me. "Hey. How was the date?" Wyatt asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at the T.V. They were watching some action movie. "It was fine."

"Look, we're really sorry about what we did. We were just worried about you." I sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting between Wyatt and Chris.

"I know you were and that's really sweet. I appreciate it, but you also have to realize that I'm not stupid. Mom taught me everything I need to know to make the right decisions and one of those is to keep my legs closed until I'm ready." I paused and sighed again. "I'm sorry I yelled at you guys and I'm sorry I hit you Uncle Trey, but honestly, didn't any of you stop to think, 'Oh! Maybe we shouldn't dress up like weird people cause she might think someone's trying to kidnap her and sell her to some crazy guy who'll dissect her and sell her organs on the black market.'?"

"That was Hayden's idea." Trey blurted out. "She didn't want to risk anyone recognizing us, because a crowd would've tipped you off."

"Funny, _You_ were the one that put the pieces together for me. All that shameless flirting."

"Hey, they dug it."

"Yeah, what about your girlfriend?"

"That doesn't count. They were lesbians."

"Oh, difference." I said sarcastically. "I heard mom let you guys have it."

"Yes! She went totally bonkers!" Blake exclaimed. "Her accent got so thick, _I_ couldn't even understand it."

I giggled. "Yup, that's mom for yah."

"Well, you guys will be happy to know, that Art was a complete gentleman. He didn't hurt one hair on my pretty little head." I smiled and leaned my head on Wyatt's shoulder.

"So, you had fun?" Chris asked me as Wyatt wrapped an arm around me. I nodded, closing my eyes.

"Yeah, he's really sweet and funny."

"You really like this boy?" Wyatt asked me. I looked up at him, smiling widely, and nodded enthusiastically.

Wyatt sighed heavily. "So, I'm guessing we're just gonna have to accept him?"

"Mhm." I nodded again. "Hey, where's Hayden?" I directed my attention to Jace whom, up until now, had been sitting quietly and listening to us.

"Upstairs. She had a rough night." My heart skipped a beat and not in a good way. When I hear things like that, that are related to Hayden, my mind tends to come up with the worst scenarios.

"Is she okay? Did she take her meds?" I spurted out quickly.

He held up his hands. "She's fine. She took them awhile ago. She just had that, 'I hate the world and everyone in it' attitude going. The medicine is what made her night hard."

Of course. The pills she was taking solved the depression problem, but they also gave her nausea and dizziness. I nodded. "Okay. Hey do any of you know what mom has planned for tomorrow? She told me we had an early day, but I'm not sure what for."

Trey and Blake's gazes shifted from me to anywhere else in the room at the same time as I felt Chris shift in his seat. So I looked up at Wyatt. He stared at me for a moment before sighing. "We're going over to mom and dad's, uh, grandma and grandpa's tomorrow to discuss what we're going to do about… well, about you."

"Oh." I mumbled quietly. The last place I wanted to go to was the manor, considering what happened last time. Plus, I was pretty sure that Prue Sr. would be there. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes, you should be included in the decision." I nodded sadly. I really didn't want to. "Don't worry, your mom and I will both be there. Plus, these guys." He kissed the top of my head. I knew they would step in if the family said something to me, but still. It would still hurt hearing it.

"I guess I'll go to bed then." Yeah, that came out more glumly than I had meant it to, but can you blame me? They were going to purposely put me in a room with people that made it clear to me they didn't like me. Who would be enthused by that? "Night."

I stood up and made my way to the staircase, hearing their soft 'goodnight's' on my way. I ran up the stairs and bolted to my room. I was expecting to see a full head of blonde hair, sleeping in my bed, instead as I walked in and closed the door behind me, I saw Hayden sitting on my bed Indian-style, bending over a legal pad. She was scribbling something down with her blue pen and she had her acoustic guitar in her lap. She looked up at me as I closed the door.

"Hey." I greeted her as I walked farther into the room.

"Hey, what do you think of this?" Hayden picked up her black guitar pick and started strumming. "_You don't want me, no, you don't need me, like I want you, oh, like I need you,_"

"It's good. Why the fluffy melody? It's not your usual style."

"Hm, just thought I would change it up a bit."

"It's good. Do you have the chorus yet?"

Hayden shook her head. "No, not yet. I just started. How was…you know, the rest of the date?"

I smiled widely. "It was really good. I loved it. He's such a sweetheart." I paused and watched her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Hayden shrugged. "It's cool. I know you didn't mean it."

"Yeah, but still. I feel bad."

Hayden smirked. "I'm not going to kill myself. Don't worry."

I rolled my eyes at her. Of course she'd tease me for worrying about her. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just being cautious." I walked into my closet and stripped off my clothes and shoes, quietly humming Hayden's new tune.

"Hm. Hey, if it's any consolation, you guys looked really cute together. You looked like you were having fun." I giggled as I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a white wife beater.

I grabbed a small towel from the stack on the shelf and made my way out of the closet and across the room to the bathroom, replying to her on my way. "I'm glad to hear it cause he's going to be around for a while."

I heard a shuffle followed by some footsteps, seconds later Hayden was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "Spill."

"We were walking through the park and-" I stood in front of the mirror and started pulling of the bobby pins that were holding the beanie down. When my hair was loose I gathered up all my hair and pushed it back into a low ponytail.

Hayden stepped closer to me and handed me a hair tie. "Holding hands?"

"Yup," I tied up my hair and turned on the sink faucet, letting the water run until it warmed up.

"Okay, what happened next?" I wet my face a bit and started scrubbing in some soap and sugar. It helped with blackheads and such.

"We started playing on some swings and he said something cute, then he kissed me." Finally, I washed off the gunk and make-up off my face and patted my face dry. I turned off the faucet and grabbed my toothbrush. I started brushing my teeth, watching Hayden eye me in the mirror.

"Aw, my baby got some lip action." I had a mouth full of toothpaste so I couldn't verbally respond, but I think I got my point across with a glare and a flash of my middle finger.

Hayden laughed her somewhat raspy laugh and walked out of the bathroom. I quickly rinsed my mouth and followed behind her, flicking off the light. Hayden was sitting back down on the bed, guitar in hand. "So, how did he ask you?"

"After he kissed me, he just asked me." I shrugged and sat on the bed next to her. "Hey, what about this for the chorus, _And I, want you in my life, and I, need you in my life,_"

"Hey, that's good." She picked up her pen and quickly scribbled it down. "So?"

"So, what?"

"How was the kiss?"

A wide smile spread across my face. "Amazing. His lips were so soft and moist. He tasted like Skittles."

"Sounds like you got it bad." I shook my head.

"No, he's just a real sweetheart. Now, put the guitar away. I need to get up early tomorrow and you need to do your Teen celebrity thing."

Hayden rolled her eyes and set the guitar back in its case. She threw the pen and notebook on the floor and went to turn off the light. I have a thing where I can't walk around in a dark room. I feel like something might pop out and grab me. "Hey can you bring me my phone, please? It's on the thingy under the T.V." She rolled her eyes at my explanation and grabbed my phone before coming back and getting under the covers with me.

I unlocked my phone and noticed the new message.

_Home. Safe and Sound._

I smiled and quickly texted back.

_Glad to read it. Thank you for tonight._

I felt Hayden shift beside me and her head rest on my shoulder seconds later. She was reading what he wrote and what I responded. I ran my free hand through her hair as we waited for a reply. I loved her hair. It was long and beautiful. I don't know how she did it, but I loved it.

_You're welcome, although I should be the one thanking you. ;) Anyway, just want to say good night._

I giggled and showed Hayden. She was already falling asleep. I heard her soft chuckle. "He's a dork."

"Yeah, but he's my dork. So, don't you be mean to him."

"Whatever you say, Baby." She mumbled and I knew she was out already.

_Lol. You're so cheesy._

_I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night._

_3_

I locked my phone again and snuggled deeper into the covers. I closed my eyes and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! Tell me what you thought. Any comments on the date? Did any of you expect Hayden would be the guy and Trey the girl? Was it too soon for them to get together? I liked this chapter, but what about you guys? Next chapter: Another family encouter, all though, not quiet as big as the other, and Sam drops another hint about her other identity.<strong>


	19. Arguments & Secrets

**Hey everyone! New chapter! I'm sorry this took so long, but I'm in the process of getting a new computer and hooking up Wi-Fi in my house again. So bear with me. Until then, here we go. Chapter 18 is halfway done already so it shouldn't be too long before that one is up, and just a little secret... Wyatt is going to finally find out about Skye! Should be fun!**

**Wall of Awesomeness**

**Bry Elizabeth M- **I'm glad that I make it interesting enough for people to sort of forget that it's AH. Thank you!

**darkhk-** Lol. My little sister makes fun of me because I always order nacho cheese without the nachos, but see, this just proves that I'm not the only one that likes popcorn that way. I'm glad they're together too. I sorta liking them as a couple. I have a bunch of stuff I want them to do now. :) Anyway, thank you for reviewing! It always makes my day.

**Lizardmomma-** :) Thank you!

**haz-** I'm glad you like it! I like the name, by the way. hehe.

**(Uh...)Biiiiiiiiiiiitch-** I wasn't sure about writing the name out here, but I thought it was funny. So here you go. I updated! I wasn't dead, I was in Mexico. It was pretty awesome, but no internet. :( Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer-** **I don't own any of the shows, movies, or songs used in this story. The only thing I own are the thoughts in my head and the ideas my little sister gives me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Arguments and Secrets<strong>

**Sam's POV**

"Blue one!" I called out as I punched mom playfully on her thigh, smiling. She laughed while she flinched. This was an on-going game we had going. We played a mixture of punch buggy and the license plate game. We call out a color or out-of-state license plate and punch each other. We were sitting in Chris' back seat, on our way to the Manor. As it turns out, Wyatt lied to me. The guys weren't going to be with us, only Uncle Chris, who was driving.

"Yellow!" Mom punched me back on my thigh as she called out the color. I winced and laughed. We did this every time we were in a car together. We didn't even keep count. It was a never ending game with a lot of pain. Wyatt shifted in his seat and turned to look at us curiously as Chris glanced at us through the rearview mirror.

I scanned the street and zeroed in on a parked car. I punched her thigh as I yelled, "Oregon!"

"Where?!"

I pointed at the parked car we were just about to pass. "Right there, mother."

"Uh huh. Black!" She punched my knee this time.

I scanned the parked cars again, but couldn't find anything. "California!" I punched her thigh. Mom burrowed her eyebrows before glaring at me. It took her a bit to figure out that we were in California, so it didn't count.

"No, what do you mean, California?" She punched me back and I burst out in laughter.

"Ah! That hurt, woman, and yes, California. It's an out-of-state license plate." I punched her back, smugly.

She returned the punch again. "We're in California. In-state license plate."

I took my turn and hit her knee. "Yes, but we're from New York. Out-of-state, so there." I know it wasn't a valid argument, I couldn't even say it with a straight face, but that's what kept this game fun. We turned onto the familiar, calm street. There were some kids running around outside and their parents were watching as they gossiped.

Uncle Chris pulled up outside and shut off the engine. I looked at the house and sighed, opening the door. I already knew this was going to be a long day. It was just a matter of time. I got out of the car and closed the door; mom went through her own door. I walked over to Chris and smiled at him, wrapping my hands around his arm. He looked down at me, eyebrow arched.

"I'm going to use you as a shield, k?" I stated.

"And who's going to shoot you?"

"You know who."

He sighed. "Sticks and stones, love."

"Cuts and bruises heal, insecurities last a lifetime." We followed mom and Wyatt into the house and were automatically greeted by the warm aroma of some kind of dish cooking. I hope its soup. I like soup.

"We're here!" We followed Wyatt through the foyer and into the kitchen as he called out to his family. As soon as they heard him, Mel and Prue were at the kitchen entrance, smiling widely. They had to hug their way through Wyatt and, surprisingly mom, to get to me, but when they did, they engulfed me in the biggest bear hugs these two small women could give. When we let go, things got awkward. I didn't know if I should hug Piper and Leo or not. I also noticed that Prue Sr. was there too.

I shrugged in my head. Might as well be nice to everyone. I walked over to Piper who was standing in front of the stove and hugged her. "Hey, Grandma." I'm pretty sure I surprised her, if her surprised expression was anything to go by. She quickly composed herself and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Good morning, sweetie." She released me and went on cooking. It wasn't soup. It was just regular breakfast; omelets, bacon, and some other side stuff.

"Grandpa." I walked over to Leo and gave him a hug too.

"Hi, honey." He smiled down at me and gave me a good squeeze. When I pulled away I smiled and waved at everyone else. Prue Sr., Andy, Paige, Phoebe, Hal, and Patty were the only people here today. That was good. It was sort of overwhelming last time.

Mom and Wyatt busied themselves with catching up and whatnot, so I walked back over to Piper who was now joined by Chris in cooking. "Do you guys need any help?"

Chris looked up from the pan of French toast and shook his head. Piper smiled at me and also shook her head. "No, sweetie, but why don't you go over to the fridge and get yourself a small snack?"

I shrugged and went to the fridge. I looked through it, but I couldn't really find anything snack worthy. Well, at least not anything that wouldn't completely ruin my appetite. So I grabbed the tub of whip cream that was in there and a bag of baby carrots. I brought them over to the kitchen island and took the top off of the tub. Dipping one of the baby carrots into the whip cream, I used it as a scoop and bit off a piece. I quietly moaned as the combination of the two hit my tongue. That's when I noticed, the room was quiet. I opened my eyes, which apparently had shut of their own accord and looked around. The adults were all staring at me with amusement.

"What?" I shrugged and mumbled, "I like carrots. So sue me."

"Darling, you're going to spoil-"

"My appetite. Yes, mother I know, but it's so good." She raised an eyebrow at me in warning and I sighed. I picked up the carrots and started back for the fridge, but stopped when I heard mom clear her throat. I turned around, smiling sheepishly, and put the carrots down.

"Worth a shot, right?" I shrugged as I closed the whip cream and put that back into the fridge and ate the rest of my first carrot.

"It's alright, sweetie, the food's ready anyway." Grandma said, smiling at me from her place near me. "Alright everyone, go on into the dining room."

Grandma Piper and Uncle Chris started plating the food while Aunt Patty led us to the table. It was already set and ready. We all sat down around the table. I sat down between mom and Wyatt. Chris and Grandma brought in all the food and I swear they were expecting more people to show. There was so much food. We all settled down before passing plates and bowls of food.

Aunt Prue broke the slightly awkward silence with a question for mom. "Gracie, how have you been?"

Mom looked up from buttering a piece of toast and smiled at her. "I've been good, thank you. Working a lot, what with raising 'mis ojos' over here." I was taking a bite of my bacon when her last comment registered in my head. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad." I swallowed the bacon in my mouth and added with a mumble, "Most of the time."

"Uh huh." She responded, wryly. I smiled sheepishly and returned my attention back to my food. "What have you two been up to? It's been ages since I've seen the both of you."

She was referring to Aunt Mel and Aunt Prue. From what I read in mom's diary, she got along really well with Wyatt's girl cousins with the exception of one or two of them.

"Well, that's what happens when you leave the state without notice." Prue Sr. mumbled that little statement. And so it started.

Piper and Patty both shot her a quick glare as Andy took her hand in his, calming her. Aunt Mel turned her attention away from Prue and back to mom. "I've been good. I'm going to school."

"Oh, what are you studying?"

"Fashion." Her one worded answer peaked mom's interest. She smiled widely as they started talking about the latest styles and their favorite materials. I looked down at my plate of food. Grandma Piper had taken the liberty of serving me my food, plopping down a huge cheese omelet onto my plate. Don't get me wrong. I loved cheese, but not when it was accompanied by a massive lump of egg and hot tomato bits. I pushed the small pieces of tomato off to one side and cut off a small piece of the omelet. I took in my mouth and chewed carefully.

It wasn't great. Not that her cooking was bad, but you know my thing with eggs. I couldn't even drown it in ketchup. Omelets weren't made for ketchup. I swallowed the food in my mouth, trying my hardest not to pull a face. I wasn't going to be disrespectful.

"So, Sam, how do you like San Francisco?" Hal asked me all of a sudden. We didn't get much time to talk last time I was here. The girls sort of monopolized my time. I smiled up at him. He was sitting directly in front of me.

"I love it. I mean, I've been here before, but I love California in general."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, can I ask you a question?" I asked him. There's something that had been bugging me since the first time I met him. He smiled and nodded.

"Shoot."

"Your name is Henry, right?" I paused and watched him nod his head. "Then, why do they call you 'Hal'? I mean, isn't the nickname for Henry, 'Hank'?"

His smile widened as he laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is, but since my full name is Henry Alan, Wyatt and Chris over here thought it would be funny to put them together to make one 'super name'. They called me that non-stop till one day, it just caught on."

"Oh, I see, Wyatt was a bully. Typical high school jock."

Wyatt turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "I'll have you know, daughter of mine, that I was the nicest high school jock the world has ever seen."

"Ha!" Mom scoffed all of a sudden. I turned an amused stare at her. "This coming from the person who single handedly made that poor transfer student transfer back out a week later?"

I turned my amused stare back at Wyatt. "You bullied a kid out of your high school?"

"High school? No, darling, it was my middle school."

My amusement turned to shock. "What did that poor kid ever do to you?"

Wyatt shrugged. "He tried to take what was mine." He stared intently at mom as he answered. I glanced back and forth between mom and Wyatt. They were staring at each other in a way that made anybody feel like they were intruding on something.

Hal cleared his throat, breaking through the awkward moment. Mom shook her head and looked away. "So, I see where Sam's good looks come from." Hal winked at mom, making her laugh.

"I always thought so." She responded playfully. I grinned, cutting off another small piece of omelet and bringing it up to my mouth. I chewed it carefully. This time, however, I couldn't bring myself to swallow it. I tried in the subtlest way possible to spit the chewed food into my napkin. It didn't work.

"Is something wrong with your omelet, honey?" Grandma Piper looked at me worriedly.

My eyes widened. I didn't want her to think I didn't like her food. "Uh, no. I-it's, not, uh, I don't-"

"She doesn't like eggs." Wyatt cut me off mid-stutter. He picked up my plate, scrapped the omelet on his plate and gave me his sausage and bacon instead. I thanked him as he put my plate back in front of me, not missing Prue Sr.'s snarky remark.

"Of course she doesn't. It's not fancy enough for the spoiled brat." I looked down while the others stared at her in a mixture of disbelief and annoyance.

Phoebe turned her attention to me for the first time since we came. They weren't ignoring me; they were just talking in their own little groups. "It's alright honey, go ahead and eat the rest of your food."

I gave her a small smile and nodded, looking back down to my food. I couldn't eat anymore though. My stomach was churning and I was afraid that if I ate anything else, I would throw it back up. So, I just pushed it back and forth, pretending to take a bite every couple of minutes.

"I, for one," Mel started, smiling mischievously. "Think, Sam looks like Gracie."

Wyatt glared over at his little sister. "Thanks sis. I feel the love."

"I think I have a little of both in me." I said with a giggle. "You know, I have mom's hair and height. I have her mouth, her nose, and with Wyatt, I have his eyes and… his sparkling personality?" I finished in a question, making everyone around the table laugh. Well, everyone except Prue Sr. and Wyatt. Although, Wyatt did give me a playful 'I'm-gonna-get-you-later' glare.

"Okay, are we really just going to ignore the only reason we're here?" Prue Sr. jumped up and slammed her hands onto the table. Everyone stopped laughing and all at once turned to look at her.

"Prue." Piper snapped, glaring at her.

"No, she's right." Mom said, seriously. Her joking mood was completely gone. "We should just get down to it."

"Okay," Leo started slowly before suggesting, "Why don't we all go into the living room?"

Everyone nodded and stood up. I quickly helped grandma clear the dishes and followed her into the living room. They were all sitting down, quietly. I took my seat next to mom, directly across from Wyatt. He had his business face on. Mom, though, is the one who started the inevitable conversation. "I talked to my lawyer. I'm not going to be difficult about this. You have full visitation rights. You can come see her whenever you want."

I stayed quiet. I don't think I was going to get anything better than that out of her and it's not like I wanted to leave my mom. Wyatt nodded, slowly. "And?"

"And what?"

"I get to visit her? That's it? What about her living with me?"

"Living with you?" Mom asked incredulously. "You're lucky I'm even giving you that!"

"That's not luck, Gracie. The only reason you're agreeing to any sort of visitation rights, is because you don't want to chance going to court."

"Going to court would be ridiculous, Wyatt. I would win, hands down."

My gaze shifted back and forth between them as I quietly watched their little argument. Okay, well not little. I didn't know they were contemplating a custody battle. "Gracie, I _just_ met her. Don't you think it would be a good idea for her to have her father around?"

"I'm not stopping you from doing that, Wyatt." Mom lowered her voice a bit, seeing as she was practically yelling. "But, if you think that you're going to keep her here longer than summer vacation, you have another thing coming."

"If I agree to your messed up arrangement, when will I be able to see her? Huh? Can I just drop by whenever I want?"

"Of course you can. When and for how long is up to you. Obviously, you'd have to run it by me first, but other than that…"

"Okay, so I'd have to call _you_ to check _her_ schedule?"

"She wasn't just lazing around the house all day before she met you, Wyatt. She has other responsibilities too."

"She's a fifteen year old kid, what responsibilities can she have?"

Mom opened her mouth to say something, but Wyatt continued talking. "What responsibilities does she have that she can't do from here?"

Through all this, I, along with the rest of the Halliwell family sat and watched quietly. I was trying to process all of this. I mean, sure, I'm pretty mature when it comes to some things, but I don't think I'm mature enough to watch my parents go at it like this. "That's not the point! Her whole life is in New York. We can't just pick up and leave, just like that."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm not-"

"Hey!" I finally jumped in. I was getting fed up with them talking about me like I wasn't sitting two feet away from them. They wanted me here to make a decision. "Don't I get a say in all of this?"

All the adults turned their surprised gazes at me. I'm pretty sure they forgot I was here. "Of course, darling, but be reasonable."

"Okay, but why can't I live here with dad for a couple of weeks? Or visit him for the holidays?"

"Honey, listen to me." Mom started, taking a deep breath. "You have school. You have your dogs, which are your responsibility and only yours. There's no way I can get you through all of your…extra-curricular activities with you traveling back and forth like that."

"But, can't we just try? Give it like a three month trial. If we can't figure something out, we can just go with your idea." Mom was shaking her head before I finished. I didn't want to accept it, but she was right. With all of my Skye stuff going on and all of my daily Sam chores, I don't think this would work out very well.

I paused and bit my lip in thought. "What if, we do half and half?" I tried again. "Half the year with you. Half with dad. I can-I can do homeschooling online. My teacher can send me the assignments. I'll even bring the gang with me. Wyatt wouldn't mind, right, Wy?" Wyatt shook his head; his eyes worried. My breathing had sped up a bit. I took a deep breath. I did not need a panic attack right now.

"And what about everything else?" Mom gave me a pointed look to indicate what she was talking about.

"I…I can…I can talk to Harvey. I-I can talk to-"

"You're all forgetting one major aspect in all of this." I know I didn't really like her, but thank God Prue Sr. cut me off. I didn't know what I was going to do about my Skye stuff. It wasn't like I wasn't going to tell Wyatt about it, because I was. I was thinking about exposure. It was already too risky having mom go with me everywhere. The disguise she used wasn't the best. Now, add in Wyatt, the famous rock star into the mix and you got yourself a very dangerous cocktail. "She might not even be his daughter. I say, you don't make any major decisions until you confirm it for sure."

"What more proof do you need, Prue?" Mom asked, exasperated. She was also tired of old Prue's crap. "Her birth certificate and my say so isn't enough?"

"You could've just put his name on it. That doesn't mean anything. Look, all I'm trying to do is protect my nephew."

"Protect him from what?" Mom asked, incredulously. "I don't want, nor do I need his money. I didn't even want _this_ to happen. The only reason we're even here is because, my daughter is too curious for her own good." Low blow, mother, low blow.

"She said you sent her here."

"Obviously, that wasn't the truth was it? She went behind my back and looked for him." I don't think everyone knew the real reason for my being here, if the looks on some of their faces said anything. They were all looking confusedly at me.

"I-I looked through mom's things until I found her old diary and went from there." I explained, quietly. Then, turning my attention to Wyatt, "She's never mentioned you."

We all stayed quiet letting that bit of information sink in. "So you see? _She_ wanted this. Not me. The only reason I'm entertaining this idea is because of her. I want my daughter happy and if this is what it takes, then so be it. As far as money is concerned, do whatever it is you want. If you want to pay child support perfect, if not, then don't and that's that."

"How do we know you won't file for child support when he pisses you off?"

"I don't need his fucking money!" I stood up and yelled. I didn't mean to yell nor cuss, but she was really getting on my last nerve. Prue Sr. had no say in this whatsoever. I didn't care what she said about me, but she was walking a very thin line with insulting my mom. I know she didn't say anything nasty, but she was insinuating that mom was petty and that was nasty enough for me. "I make more money than him in one day than he makes in a week and I don't even have to try!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

Sam's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. That was never supposed to come out of her mouth, at least not now, not in front of everyone. She could see Gracie give her a pointed glare in her peripheral vision.

They were all sitting in quiet shock. "What?" Wyatt asked, quietly in confusion.

"Uh, I-I," Sam looked to Gracie for help. Honestly, she had no explanation for this. Gracie took a deep breath and steeled her gaze before turning to Wyatt and the rest of the adults.

"She works for me." That wasn't necessarily the truth. Sure, Sam did do photo shoots for Gracie's teen line, but she didn't get paid as much as she did with her Skyelar stuff. "She's one of my teen models. That's why she can't just pick up and leave."

"Sam? Is that true?" Sam turned her nervous gaze back to Wyatt and nodded feverishly.

"Yeah, I've been helping her out since she came out with her first teen line."

"Oh. Well, I-" Wyatt started to say something, but was cut off by Sam's phone.

_You never loved yourself, half as much as I love you, you never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to,_

Wyatt watched as Sam quickly pulled out her phone and looked at the call id. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the rest of the adults in the room. "E-excuse me." She excused herself quietly as she walked out of the living room. Wyatt watched her leave with a frown marring his face. That was the second time she acted like this. She usually wasn't a secretive person. He turned back to Gracie, maybe she would tell him.

Gracie turned her gaze away from where her daughter had just left and was met with Wyatt's inquisitive eyes, along with every other adult in the living room. She knew they wanted to know what was going on, but that's something she couldn't do. She had promised to keep her daughter's secret from day one. That included family and friends. Gracie sighed and sat back down in her original seat. She had jumped up during Sam's little outburst.

"Well?" Wyatt asked her.

Gracie looked up at him and his family. "Well what?"

"What's that all about?"

Gracie shrugged. "I don't know. Contrary to popular belief, I don't know everything about my daughter…obviously." She finished with a wave at the room, signaling the whole situation they were in.

"Well, do you think it's something bad?" Wyatt asked, as he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Gracie shook her head. "No. She would've said something if it was. It's probably just Matthew or one of her friends."

"Mom?" Gracie and Wyatt's attention snapped to the living room entrance where Sam stood.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Sam looked around the room, at all the adults before landing her gaze on her mom and speaking. "Uh, I have to go."

She and Gracie looked at each other, silently speaking. Wyatt looked back and forth between them. "Uh, okay, Chris?"

Chris nodded and stood up. Sam shook her head. "No, no, I-" She stopped talking and took a deep breath. "Joe's on his way. You don't have to leave. He should be here any minute."

"Where are you going?" Andy asked all of a sudden. He had been quiet up until then. He didn't think any of them had the right to be there. He wouldn't have gone if it weren't for Prue being adamant about going. He tagged along to keep her in check.

Sam looked over at him and sported a small smile. "My friend Hayden. She wants me to help her with something. I think I should go with her. I don't think I should be here anyway."

"Of course you should be here. This decision affects you the most." Paige spoke up.

"I'm not-"

_Baby, I love you I never want to let you go, the more I think about the more I want to let you know,_

Sam sighed and looked down to the phone in her hand. She tapped the screen and put the phone to her ear. "What, Hayden?" She paused and listened. "Did you bring everything?" She paused again. "What about the-… Okay, jeez, I was just making sure…You don't have to yell at me, whore. I'll be right out." Sam hung up the call and stuffed her phone back into her front pocket.

"They're here. I gotta go."

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Gracie asked her. She wanted to go with her, but she knew she had to finish up with Wyatt first.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, Joe's going to drop me off."

"Is Rei-"

"Yeah, I gotta go. He's waiting for me." Sam hugged her mom and quickly went around the room, saying her goodbyes to everyone. "I'll see you guys at home." With that, Sam left the manor and climbed into the black SUV parked behind Chris' Audi.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Stop moving!" Hayden yelled at me for the third time. She was trying to squeeze me into some short grey shorts, a white tank top blouse that had 'Why?' written on it in black, a small black leather jacket and some black knee high boots. I had the blouse on, but I still needed to put on my shorts. We were in the back seat of Joe's rented SUV and let me tell you. It wasn't the easiest place to dress. We were on our way to the recording studio Uncle Reid booked for us. It was almost the end of the month and I still had to get that last song recorded. So, I had to change into Skye before we got there.

Joe of course gave me my privacy. He was a gentleman, although his driving was crazy. I'm surrounded by crazy drivers, it's not even funny. Hayden was yanking at my jeans while I was trying to fix my new Skye wig. "Well, if you stop yanking at me, I would."

"Okay, lift your butt up. Hurry, _ppalli_." I did as she said, cause she used Korean, and felt her pull my pants down my thighs. I sat my butt down and went back to looking at myself in the mirror I was holding. I had to fix the wig with one hand while the other held the mirror. I felt Hayden yank the pants down my ankles and heard them land somewhere behind me in the trunk before the feeling of the cold shorts hit my legs. She put each of my legs through the leg holes and pushed them up my legs and towards my thighs, "Lift up, Baby."

I lifted my pelvis up again and she pushed the shorts over my butt. "Ugh! Hades, can you please help me with this? It's so long!" I dropped the mirror on the seat next to me and sighed heavily. I was messing up the wig. It was really long. Don't get me wrong, I love long hair, but not when I can't properly see myself in a mirror and the locks keep getting caught in my bracelets. Hayden sighed and sat in the seat next to me, picking up the mirror first. She started brushing the wig with her fingers and moving it around to get it in place while I buttoned up my shorts and did up the zipper. I grabbed my make-up bag and touched up my face. I already had make-up on. I just had to give it the Skyelar finishing touch; a whole bunch of eyeliner and mascara.

"Alright, you. Are. Done." Hayden leaned away from me to get a better look before nodding with a smile. I smiled back and hugged her. She really was the greatest best friend anyone could have.

"Miss Valentine?" Joe said, smiling at me in the rearview mirror. I gave him a questioning look. "We're here."

I nodded and grabbed my purse. I shoved my make-up bag in it and pulled out my sunglasses. Quickly, I took off Troy's necklace and put it into one of the smaller compartments in the bag. I didn't bother taking off Art's ring. No one would actually notice it. Plus, I liked it. I slipped on my boots. Joe parked the car and turned to look at us. "Call me as soon as you two finish."

Hayden and I nodded and slipped out of the car. He had parked behind the building, so no one could actually see us. I grabbed my purse and slipped on my sunglasses. The less people saw of me the better. I shoved my hands into the jacket and pulled it on. "Thanks Joe. Love you!"

Hayden closed the door and took my hand, leading me towards the back entrance. We walked in, took a couple of turns, and finally got to the main entrance. We stopped at the elevators and pushed the call button. We didn't bother going to the front desk. We knew where we were going. "Did you know, I hate elevators?"

I turned my head in Hayden's direction. "Of course I did."

"Then why do you insist on taking one?"

"Because, we're late. We were supposed to be here, like thirty minutes ago."

Hayden sighed and crossed her arms. The elevator dinged and a second later the doors opened. Hayden didn't move. "Come on, I'll take you to eat anywhere you want. My treat."

Hayden sighed again, but got in anyway. "You're going to get a _really_ expensive bill at Johnny Rockets when I'm done with you." I followed her in, giggling. I didn't doubt it. She had a knack for ordering food like crazy and only eating a couple of bites of everything. I pushed the button for the fifth floor and looped my arm around Hayden's. I wasn't kidding when I said, she's afraid of small closed off spaces. Her breathing was heavy. I could hear it. It only took two minutes. As soon as the doors opened Hayden was out of the elevator and down the hallway. We quickly found the room we wanted and walked in.

As I walked in, I saw a tall black haired man sitting in one of the swirling chairs in front of the mixing board. He was wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt with some sort of colorful image on it and black skinny jeans outlined his long legs. His exposed arms were covered in tattoos, down to his knuckles and he had two piercings on his top lip. His jet black hair was long enough to frame his face and reach the nape of his neck.

He turned towards the door when he heard us walk in. The man stood up and smiled at us. He walked towards me and engulfed me in the biggest bear hug I've ever had, spinning me around. "Skye!"

I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey, Uncle Reid." I whispered in his ear. He let me down and turned to hug Hayden who wasn't too happy at the moment. He gave her the same treatment before putting her down again. He walked back over to where he had been sitting and faced two other men. I hadn't seen them when I walked in. They were dressed in clothing very similar to Uncle Reid's with a couple of piercings on their faces.

"Skye, this is Craig," He pointed at the guy wearing a grey hoodie and white pants. He had a piercing on his left eyebrow and snake bites on his lower lip. His hair was blonde and his eyes were green. "And that's Brent." He then pointed at the guy wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He had black gages in his ears and a named tattooed on his neck. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were hazel.

"Hi!" I waved at them as they said 'hello', smiling at me. They were pretty cute. "This is my best friend, Hayden."

"Hey." She mumbled. They nodded at her and smiled.

"Okay, you ready?" Uncle Reid asked me. I nodded.

"You got everything I sent you, right?"

It was his turn to nod. "Yeah, I got the band to do the music, so now all you have to do is the vocals. So, whenever you're ready."

"Okay." I walked into the large booth and set down my stuff on the small bench in there. Hayden followed me in, closing the door behind her and sat down on the bench next to my purse. The room itself was simple. Just like any other recording booth.

I pulled on the black headphones and looked at the window between us and the guys. The blonde guy was now sitting in the other swirly chair next to Uncle Reid and the brunette was sitting on a stool behind them. They were talking to each other.

"Baby." I turned to look at Hayden, moving the right headphone off my ear. "Here."

She handed me a water bottle and I gladly took it. I couldn't sing well with a dry mouth. I took a couple of gulps before capping it off again. "I'll try to make this as quick as possible, okay?"

Hayden smirked. "I know you have a thing for me Baby, but you don't have to rush. Take your time, our date can wait."

I rolled my eyes at her. Of course she would. I heard her laugh and decided, 'what the hell?' might as well make it worth it. I puckered my lips and blew her a kiss, winking seductively, which was more like an over-exaggerated wink with my mouth open. We laughed loudly until I heard Uncle Reid's voice in my left ear. "Ready, doll?"

I turned my head to the window again and nodded and spoke into the mic. "Uh huh." I gave one more wink to Hayden before pushing the right headphone back into place over my right ear. Hayden took the water bottle from me and went back to the bench.

"Alright, we're going to start at the chorus and take it from there."

"Okay." I nodded, looking down at the music stand. It held the lyrics to my song. I smiled. He did it on purpose. It was an on-going prank with him that never failed to amuse him. The first time I recorded one of my own songs with him I was so nervous, I kept forgetting the lyrics to it. He laughed his butt off at that one. Ever since then, Uncle Reid would make sure to put the lyrics in the room with me, even when they were written by me.

"Alright, doll, whenever you're ready." I rolled my head a couple of times and stretched my arms before flashing him a thumbs up.

I looked at the lyric sheet and waited for the music to start. I took a deep breath and sang on my cue, "_And come back as a blonde, try a different lipstick on, as a blonde, will I get whatever I want,_"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"Then she just stood up and yelled, 'I don't need his fucking money!'. It was crazy." Chris explained as he sat up from his spot on the dumb bell seat. The guys were all in the weight room, going over what had gone down at the Manor. Troy and Jace were sitting around, listening intently as the others continued working out. They were taking a break.

"Man, the one day we don't go because of some stupid interview, Sam decides to cuss and act out." Trey commented as he took a gulp of water from his water bottle. It had been a couple of hours since the whole incident and Sam still wasn't home. Wyatt was getting more and more worried as hours ticked by. They let her go off alone to who knows where and he was really regretting it.

The guys were keeping him busy. If he was busy, his worry would get shoved down. "Honestly, we weren't expecting that. She was just sitting there and all of a sudden she started yelling."

"Wow. Sounds like it was pretty intense." Jace stated.

"It was." Wyatt confirmed. "I knew we shouldn't have taken her. It's not something that she should have had to go through."

"Look, I'm not really sure what you want out of this," Troy started. "But, I'd take what mom is giving you. She's not going to budge, no matter what you or Sam wants."

"I can change her mind."

"Whatever you say, man, but I know for a fact that that is pretty hard to do."

"Yeah, well, I'm a pretty persistent guy, I can-" Wyatt was cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut and Sam yelling, "Guys! We're home!"

All six men stood up and picked up all of their things before walking out of the weight room. They walked through the hall and into the living room. No one was in there, but they could hear someone singing.

"_You know fairy tales don't come true, not when it comes to you,_"

Jace furrowed his eyebrows and called out, "Hayden?"

"Kitchen!" Hayden's voice called back over the singing.

"_Open up for the first time, and you can bet that it's the last time,_" The guys walked into the kitchen and saw both girls leaning their elbows on the kitchen island, facing each other. They both had a handful of grapes in their hands from the bowl sat in between them. Sam's soft singing echoed around the kitchen. "_And I'm cool with laying low, Saturday night and I'm staying home._"

Hayden turned her head to them, smiling. "Hey." She turned back to Sam who was humming with her headphones on. She didn't hear when they came in. Troy smirked when he realized she wasn't paying attention. Quietly, he made his way over to stand behind her, giving Hayden a 'shh' sign with his finger over his mouth. Troy grinned evilly as he reached out both hands and poked Sam's sides.

"Ee!" Sam squealed, as she spun around on her heels. As soon as she saw Troy she sighed and glared at him. She took a deep breath, hand over her rapidly beating heart. "You scared the fudge out of me! You Jerk!"

Troy had been laughing. Hard. He was bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "You…should've…s-seen your….face." He said between gasps of breath.

Sam pulled out the ear buds from her ears and rolled her eyes. Of course he would have a good laugh from scaring her. Not only him apparently. The others were either laughing just as hard or holding a hand over their mouths in a weak attempt at not laughing. "It wasn't _that_ funny, you jerks."

Troy finally managed to control his laughter enough to stand up straight. "Oh, come on, you know you love me."

Sam shook her head. "Not right now, I don't."

"If I apologized, would that make you love me again?"

Sam looked up in mock thought. "Hm, I don't know,"

"I'll give you five bucks."

"Deal." She agreed quickly, sticking out her hand for the money. Troy rolled his eyes and took her hand, pulling her in for a hug.

"Typical." He crushed her to his chest, mussing her hair.

"Ugh, Bubbah! You stink!" She punched him in the stomach, not hard enough to inflict damage, but enough to make him let her go. She backed up and fixed her unruly hair. "Seriously, dude, go shower!"

"Nah, chicks dig it." Sam pulled one of the stools up to her spot and sat facing Hayden again, popping another grape into her mouth. Hayden reached out and helped fix Sam's bangs.

"Okay, I don't know what any of you men learned in school, but _no_ chick digs _that_." She emphasized the last word while throwing a grape at her big brother. He caught it in his hands and popped it into his mouth. She leaned to the side to look over at the other five men in the room to finally greet them. "Hey, guys. Sorry."

The guys were now sitting around the kitchen table, eating left over pizza and drinking beer. "It's cool. Where did you girls go?" Trey responded, picking up one of the warm pizza slices that Chris had heated up in the microwave.

Sam gave a quick glance to Hayden before looking back at them. "No where. Hayden just needed help with a song. Her band is on vacation until further notice. And then we went to Johnny Rockets." She eyed them as they ate their pizza before adding, "Didn't you guys just finish working out?"

"Your point?" Troy asked, after swallowing his mouthful. Sam shook her head.

"You guys should take a page from Jacey over here." The man in question was leaning on the kitchen island next to Hayden eating grapes and texting.

Jace looked up obliviously. "Huh?"

Sam smiled. "I was just telling the Neanderthals over there that you are a smart fitness buff." She walked over to the table and picked up a slice, taking a small bite of it. Wyatt, Trey, Blake, Chris, and Troy gave her an incredulous look, making Sam shrug.

"Ooh, hey Jace. I never got to ask you. How was your day off with Drew?"

Jace smiled, putting down his cell phone. "It was great. We went sight-seeing and had dinner at this really nice restaurant called, 'Charmed'."

"You went to mom's restaurant?" Chris asked, curiously.

"Grandma owns a restaurant?"

"Yeah, she opened it when we were kids."

"Hm," Sam nodded and turned back to Jace. "So did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I've missed him, but you never told me, how was your date?"

All at once, the five other males in the room stopped eating and turned to look at her intently.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I sighed and shot Jace a look. "Thanks, Jace. Thank you." I said sarcastically. They were just starting to forget and he brought it back up.

Jace smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "No, it's okay, we're just interested in what you did." Blake chipped in, smiling.

I eyed him suspiciously but shrugged anyway. The date was over and he's my boyfriend, there's not a lot they can actually do about it now anyway.

"It was really great. He took me to a drive-in."

"Oh! Isn't that on your bucket list?" I nodded. Jace was the one that helped me start the list. We even made a journal with pictures and numbers. Now, every time I get one of them done, I either take a picture of the moment or get an autograph. It's pretty cool.

"Yeah, he like, brought these coolers of everything I could possibly like. It was really sweet."

"What did you guys do after the movies?" Jace asked.

"We went for a walk in the park and played on the swings."

"Sounds like you two had fun." Chris commented.

I nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"Anything else happen, Baby?" I shot a glare at Hayden, who was smirking, grape halfway to her mouth. She winked at me before popping the grape into her mouth and I rolled my eyes.

"I might as well tell you guys since you're going to be seeing a lot of him around." I paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "He kissed me."

The guys all had different expressions. None of them were mad, more so, just relieved. I turned to look at Wyatt. He was the one that worried me the most. He looked like he was having trouble deciding what emotion to show. Finally, after a moment of silence he spoke. "That's cool."

I'm sure I wasn't the only one who was surprised by his answer. I mean, he practically threatened to stab Art if did something wrong with me. With that being said, I decided to add in the other part. "And, he's my new boyfriend."

Wyatt opened his mouth to say something, but paused instead. When he tried again, his answer was forced. "That's…great."

"Really? Cause, you don't sound as ecstatic as you're trying to look."

Wyatt sighed and shook his head. "Look, as long as you like this kid, I'm okay with it. Just don't…don't do anything you're not ready for." I smiled and nodded.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"Okay, then." Wyatt said, nodding once.

"Does this mean we get to meet him for real?" Trey asked, dropping his pizza crust onto Chris' plate. I shrugged and looked over at Wyatt. Wyatt nodded and I smiled as the guys cheered.

"Not anytime soon though. So don't start planning the pranks just yet."

"Barbeque?" Chris asked Wyatt, picking up the pizza crust Trey had left on his plate and taking a bite of it. He loved pizza crusts.

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, we can have it this weekend."

"Wait, how about next weekend? Blake and I want Sam to meet the girls."

"What girls?" I asked curiously.

"Our girlfriends."

"Oh, that's right! You two are taken. I forgot about that." I heard a quiet very soft melody playing through the headphones I left on the counter and smiled. "Hayden! Look it!" I disconnected the headphones and set my phone down on the counter top, blasting 'Spring Awakening'. It was my favorite song from the whole play. Hayden smiled and ate another grape.

I listened and tried to figure out what part of the lyrics it was on. I had both versions of the song; the original and the instrumental. "_Spring and Summer,_" I started singing softly as I found my place in the lyrics.

"_I don't do sadness,_" Hayden joined in, taking the guy parts since she had a better handle on her low notes than I did.

_Every other day,_

_Not even a little bit,_

_Blue wind gets so lost,_

_Just don't need it in my life,_

_Goin' through the big corn and bales of hay,_

_Don't want any part of it,_

_Spring and Summer,_

_I don't do sadness,_

_Every other day,_

_Hey, I've done my time,_

_Blue wind gets so lost,_

_Lookin' back on it all and it blows my mind,_

_Goin' through the big corn and bales of hay,_

_I don't do sadness,_

_The wandering clouds of the dust,_

_So been there, don't do sadness,_

_Spring and Summer,_

_Just don't care._

"We really have to get you into the music biz." Trey commented after a moment of silence once the song was done.

"I already talked to her about it. She won't do it." Wyatt said him. I popped another grape into my mouth and looked at them. Wyatt and Uncle Chris came to me a while ago and told me if I ever wanted to get into the music business that they would help me cause apparently they had a lot of connections. It took me two hours to talk my away around the Skye secret and get them to drop the subject.

"I told you guys already. I just want to be a normal kid."

"Yeah, but you're not a normal kid. Your dad's a rockstar and your mom is a fashion designer. That's not normal." Trey argued.

"It's my normal. Anyway, where are the girls shopping?" I changed the subject cause I didn't really like lying to them even more than I already was.

"They decided to take a road trip to Los Angeles for a week-long shopping spree…. Our treat apparently."

"Aww, that's so sweet. You know-"

_You never loved yourself, half as much as I love you, You never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to,_

I grabbed my phone off of the counter and quickly clicked answered the call. "Yoboseyo?" I greeted in Korean.

"_Hey, baby doll_."

"Hey, Uncle Reid. What's up?" I looked at the guys; they were all giving me curious glances.

"_You owe me big time_."

I smiled widely. "It's done?!"

"_Yup. The guys and I worked on it as soon as you left. All we need is the official Skye seal of approval_."

I squealed excitedly. "Okay, send it to me."

"_I'm sending it as we speak. It sounds amazing, if I do say so myself. You're gonna love it_."

"Ooh, I can't wait." The phone pinged next to my ear signaling a new email. "Okay, I got it. I'll call you back as soon as I'm done."

"_Alright, doll. I'll have my phone on me._"

"Kk, love you."

"_Love you too. Bye._" With that I ended the call.

"So?" Hayden asked. I turned to her with a grin and nodded. She smiled back and threw the rest of the grapes into the fruit bowl. "Let's go then!"

I grabbed my stuff and ran after her out of the kitchen. I only got a couple of feet away from the kitchen before Troy's voice made me halt. "Squirt!"

I poked my head back into the kitchen, "Yeah?"

"Later?" He simply asked. I smiled and nodded before leaving the kitchen again. Again, though, only a couple of feet away I stopped and went back in and straight to Wyatt. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and hugged him.

He jumped in surprise before resting his hands on my arms. "What's up?"

"Thank you." I mumbled, kissing his cheek.

"For what?"

"For making an effort to stay in my life." I pulled away and left the kitchen again this time making it to my room. Wyatt didn't say anything. I think I left him speechless. I closed the door and went over to the iPod dock, connecting my phone. I opened the email and clicked the mp3 file, letting the opening notes to 'As a Blonde' kick in.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary Lesson<strong>

**Mis ojos**- "My eyes", A Spanish expression meaning, my trouble maker. My mom uses this term for me and my siblings on a daily basis.

**Yoboseyo**- Korean for 'Hello?'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this wasn't my favoritest chapter, but I just couldn't seem to find the way to write it. So I left it as is. Let me know what you guys thought though. I'd really love to hear your thoughts.<strong>


	20. My Daughter's a Pop Star?

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is late. The big explanation is at the bottom, but the reason it isn't up until today is because my birthday was Sunday. 21 finally! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Wall of Awesomeness**

**Darkhk**- Thank you. For some reason lately when I start writing, I just keep going and before I know it, I'm on page twenty and only halfway done with the chapter. I'm not sure if Art is going to meet the whole family yet. The BBQ is only going to have like three of Chris and Wyatt's family members. You assumed right. They heard everything, but they tried doing that whole, if you ignore it, it will stop thing...it didn't work. :D And as promised, Skye will be exposed in this chapter. Hope you like it.

**Kimojuno**- Thank you! I appreciated it. :P

**Lizardmomma**- Thank you. Things will be getting a little weird and definitely interesting, but this is only the beginning. The next chapter is going to have all the explanations.

**CharmedOpal**- Thank you! Sam definitely has a quirky family and not just her dad and uncles. :P I'm glad I can make you laugh once in awhile. That's what this story is about. Oh, and the whole 'C.C' thing will be explained later on. Don't worry. I warn you though, the explanation is simple and nothing really special, but you'll love it.

**Beckah Godric-Northman**- :D Thank you. That really means a lot. Hope you like this chapter.

**Nichole**- Prue is definitely not the greatest person in the world. Wyatt won't let her get in the way though, so that's a plus. As for Skye, Wyatt and the guys are in for a rude awakening.

**Bry Elizabeth M**- Glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Luvsucks**- lol. Don't worry about it. I thought it was funny. I've come to the conclusion that drunk comments are the best comments. If my bff's drunk message of "What did one volcano say to the other volcano?...I lava you." is any indication. Really, I was more worried about putting the name up itself. Cause I didn't want you thinking I was calling you a bitch. Anyway, I enjoyed it. Hope you had a fun birthday.

**Ooh, before you start. The band mentioned below is not real. You'll see in a bit. Just know they are the American version of One Direction and they are some of Sam's friends. Not sure if they'll actually come out in the story, but for now just keep that little memo in mind.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: My Daughter's a Pop Star?<p>

**Nobody's POV**

"I don't know why anyone would want to see my toes, but there they are." Skye said, as she held up her bare foot in front of the webcam and wiggled her toes. She and Hayden decided that it was time to do another twitcam. It had been months since their last one and since all the adults were out working and whatnot, they decided that today was the day. They set up shop on Sam's floor and gathered enough junk food, blankets, and pillows to last them through the whole session. "Alright guys, keep tweeting us what you want to see us do, and or sing."

"Or, you know, just ask regular questions." Hayden grumbled. She was still reeling from the last 'challenge' they had her do; stuff an old dirty sock in her mouth and keep it there while Skye did her own dare. Skye's genius idea? To grab one of the guys' dirty work-out socks.

Skye giggled and continued scrolling through her phone's Twitter app where she was reading the fans' requests. She skimmed through the boring ones until she landed on a question that she liked. "Chocolate or Vanilla?" She turned to Hayden and waited for her answer.

"Huh? What?" Hayden was staring off into space, playing with a piece of her hair.

"Chocolate or Vanilla?" Skye asked again.

Hayden made an 'are-you-kidding-me?' face and spoke. "Chocolate! Who- what kind of a question is that?"

"Hands down, chocolate beats vanilla in anything." Skye chimed in, smiling. Hayden always over-reacted when it came to her chocolate. "Vanilla cookies are da bomb." Skye read out off of her phone. "Well, we don't like vanilla cookies, so your argument is invalid."

"Oh, wait, I got one." Hayden said, she was scrolling through her Twitter and reading comments from her fans. "Skye, if you and Hades were trapped in a cold, dusty, cellar and there was no food, what body part of yours would you let Hades eat first?"

Skye gave the camera an incredulous look and turned to Hayden. "Okay, I've said this a hundred times and I'll say it again, Hayden's fans are the weirdest, most disturbed, creatures known to man….and that's not a complement. Why does Hayden get to eat me? And why the hell are we trapped in a cold, dusty, cellar in the first place?"

They stayed quiet for a moment, letting Skye calm down from her little rant. Hayden gave Skye a cheeky smile and raised an eyebrow at her. Skye saw this and sighed, bitterly muttering, "My middle fingers."

Hayden laughed and picked up her phone again. "Hades, I dare you to sing 'Boogie' by Princess."

Hayden's smiled dropped from her face and Skye laughed. "Ha! Sweet revenge! I knew your pretty little souls wouldn't leave me hangin'."

"Screw you and your question!" Hayden exclaimed into the camera. Skye laughed and grabbed the bucket of Red Vines, pulling out one of the strips. She mindlessly chewed on it while she scrolled through her phone, mumbling random comments that caught her eye. "Shout out to Smexy serial killer. Hope to God that name isn't literal… Shout out to Sexy brown eyed girl. Oh! Brown Eyed Girls are one of _the_ best K-Pop girl groups out there. Just had to point that out."

"Yes, our little Skyelar here is still on her Korean kick. Don't mind her." Hayden patted Skye's head while taking a sip of her Sprite.

"Don't mind me. I'm working up a massive sugar rush. 'Skye, are you and Hayden Green dating?' They asked that like you weren't sitting right next to me." Skye giggled. "Hades has a huge thing for me, but she's just not my type. I don't do bad girls."

"You wish, you could get with all of this." Hayden said, waving her hands up and down her body. "Hayden-Green-Suck-My-Dick wants to know, love the name by the way, if Skye will sing her favorite song and dedicate it to Hades' fans?"

"Um, sure, but first things first, there are some younger kids watching us out there so we're going to try and keep the cursing to a minimum, alright guys? And to the parents of those young kids out there, please excuse the language." Skye smiled apologetically at the camera before exclaiming, "Now! On with the singing!"

Hayden burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hand. Skye smiled, but continued. "My favorite song at the moment would definitely have to be, and don't laugh cause it might be stupid, but I just fell back in love with 'Up All Night' by Boyfriend. I've literally had that song on repeat. So, here it is. For all you crazy, sexy, cute, and cuddly Souls, here's 'Up All Night'. _It feels like we've been living in fast-forwar-_ Ooh, let me put on the music. Hold on."

Skye picked up her phone and scrolled through her music until she landed on the right song. She plugged in her phone onto small iPod dock and hit play.

"Okay, here we go," Skye said as she waited for her cue to sing along with the male voices on the song. "_It feels like we've been living in fast-forward, another moment passing by, (u-u-up all night), the parties ending but it's now or never, nobody's going home tonight, (u-u-up all night,)_"

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay,_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake,_

_People going all the way, yeah, all the way,_

_I'm still wide awake,_

_I wanna stay up all night,_

_and jump around until we see the sun,_

_I wanna stay up all night,_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one,_

_Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go,_

_Cause we got the floor now,_

_Get out of control,_

_I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you,_

_Up, up, up all night,_

_like this all night, hey,_

_Up all night like this all night, hey,_

_Up all night,_

_Don't even care about the table breaking,_

_We only wanna have a laugh, (u-u-up all night)_

_I'm only thinking about this girl I'm seeing,_

_I'll hope she'll wanna kiss me back, (u-u-up all night)_

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay,_

_DJ's got the floor to shake, the floor to shake,_

_People going all the way, yeah, all the way,_

_I'm still wide awake,_

_I wanna stay up all night,_

_And jump around until we see the sun,_

_I wanna stay up all night,_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one,_

_Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go,_

_Cause we got the floor now,_

_Get out of control,_

_I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you,_

_Up, up, up all night,_

_like this all night, hey,_

_Up all night like this all night, hey,_

_Up all night,_

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay,_

_(Up all night, up all night, we're gonna wanna stay up all night)_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake,_

_(Up all night, up all night, we're gonna wanna stay up all night)_

_Up all night, up all night, we're gonna wanna stay up all night,_

_I wanna stay up all night,_

_And jump around until we see the sun,_

_I wanna stay up all night,_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one, (she's the one)_

_Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go,(up all night, up all night, we're gonna wanna stay up all night)_

_Cause we got the floor now,_

_Get out of control, (get out of control)_

_I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you (do it all with you, with you),_

_U-u-up all night like this all night, hey,_

_Up all night like this all night, hey (up all night),_

_Up all night._

"So, there it was, keep sending us stuff." Hayden scrolled through her phone once more. "Hades, I love you. Aw, I love you too, baby… Hades will you- wow! That is dirty." Skye leaned over and read the comment. Her eyes went wide in shock before she burst out in laughter.

"Maybe after hours when the kids are no longer watching." Hayden winked at the camera and smiled.

"Ooh, another dare! Skye, I love you. Can you and Hayden please kiss?" Skye raised an eyebrow. "What is with you guys today? Both of our fan bases are kinky weirdos today, but since you asked so nicely," Skye leaned over and pecked Hayden's cheek. "There you guys go. Eat your hearts out."

"Salt or Pepper?"

"Ah! That depends on if you're talking about the seasonings or Salt 'n Peppa!" Skye screamed out as soon as Hayden read the question off her phone.

"Boy you so crazy, I think I wanna have yo baby!" Skye and Hayden burst out in laughter again, making Skye tip and fall onto her side. Hayden imitating Salt 'n Peppa with her semi raspy voice was always a funny thing to hear. Skye turned over onto her back, knees up against Hayden, as she clutched her stomach.

"Skye's sugar rush has definitely kicked in you guys. So if you have some over the top requests for her, now would be the time to submit them."

Skye rubbed the tears from her eyes and managed to kick Hayden for that little remark before finally composing herself and sitting back up. "Please do. I think I'm gonna pass out soon. Paper or Plastic? That made no sense whatsoever, but paper. I like to collect bags."

"Plastic. They make good trash bags later." Skye laughed and rested her head on Hayden's shoulder.

"Skye, you're gay. Thank you." She gushed to the camera. "Hayden, will you be Skye's Valentine? Heh, that's cute."

"Yes, I will, just like she will be mine."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not sure how Ryan will feel about that."

"Ryan can kiss my white-"

"Behind!" Skye interrupted her comment before the cursing began. "Your white behind. For those of you who don't know, Ryan Klark is a singer in the ever popular boy band, 'Boyfriend'. We've been friends since our trainee days and ever since we've known each other he's always been my valentine. Like, he takes me out on a Valentine's Day date every year. It's really sweet."

"Hayden, why do you hate Ryan? He's soooooo cute!" Skye read out.

"I don't hate him. He's a pain in the-" Hayden paused as Skye was about to interrupt and changed her words quickly. "Butt, but I don't hate him. He's one of the best big brothers we have."

"Suck it Hayden, you know you love me." Skye read out loud with a chuckle. She gasped and smiled widely at the camera. "Ryan's watching! Hi Ryan!" She got up close to the camera and waved excitedly.

"You just realized that?" Hayden asked, pulling her back into her sitting position.

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention to what I was reading. I just read it. Hey, Ry, are the guys with you?"

Hayden took Skye's phone and read through her comments. " Ryanklarkrk says, 'They are now. Hay, why did you let her pig out on sugar, you know how she gets-' You act like she turns into some sort of psychotic killer that likes to slaughter people and slice them up in to tiny pieces. Calm down. She'll be fine."

"You're both acting like I'm not in the room. Take the mommy/daddy fight to a private chat please, peasants." Skye rolled her eyes and scrolled through Hayden's phone. "Skye, can you imitate Hades? Yes, I can, wanna see?"

"Ryan says to call him later. We got some 'splaining to do."

Skye nodded and got closer to the camera. "Kk, bye Ryan! Bye guys, I love you!" She blew a kiss at the camera and flashed it a peace sign. "For everyone else… _If you stand there and watch me burn, that's alright cause I like the way it hurts, but if you stand there and make me cry, that's alright cause I love the way you lie, love the way you lie._" She sang the lyrics in a perfect Hayden impersonation.

"That is scary good."

"I should double as you on one of your songs."

Hayden gasped and grabbed Skye by the shoulders. "Yeah, we should totally do that! Then we can have a contest to see if anyone can figure it out and if they can they'll win like a one-on-one date with us."

"Yeah, we should." Skye turned back to the camera. "Watch out for that guys, cause it's coming."

"Skye, who's your favorite _Boyfriend_ member?"

"Jonesy, get off of Twitter and go do something productive."

"Who's your favorite though?"

"I don't have a favorite. I love them all, Jonesy included… sometimes anyway."

_Knock. Knock._

Sam and Hayden froze. No one was supposed to be home for a couple more hours. The knocking sounded again and they glanced at each other in panic before turning their heads towards the door. "Girls?" Wyatt's voice rang through.

Sam's eyes were wide as she whispered, "What do we do?"

"Uh, you go into the bathroom and hide, I'll distract him." Hayden handed the laptop to Sam and ushered her towards the bathroom. Sam scrambled in and closed the door behind her, sitting on the edge of her bathtub.

"Uh, sorry guys, our wranglers decided to get here earlier than they were supposed to, so we're gonna have to cut this twitcam a little short today. Hayden's a little busy cleaning the mess we made, but I'll sign off for the both of us. We hope you guys had fun cause we sure did. Remember to keep tweeting and posting and commenting on everything we do. I know it seems like we don't read everything you guys send us, but we do. So keep sending us stuff. Now, go out into the world and have a wonderful day! Bye!" Sam smiled and blew a kiss at the webcam before shutting it off.

Sam closed the laptop and stood up, placing the computer on her previous seat. She quickly went to the mirror and got down to work, turning back into Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV <strong>(While Sam is giving her goodbye speech.)

"Sam's room, how may I help you?" Hayden opened the door a few inches and spoke in a secretary voice.

"Uh, yeah." Wyatt said slowly, eyeing her suspiciously. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're just having a morning after party."

"What's that?"

"We're having a slumber party _after_ the slumber."

"Oh, okay. Where's Sam?"

"Uh," Hayden leaned back a bit and glanced at the bathroom door. It was closed. "She's in the bathroom. Can I take a message?"

"Yeah, the guys and I brought food, so come down as soon as you girls finish your…party."

Hayden smiled innocently and nodded, giving a small salute. "Will do, Uncle Wy."

"Alright," Wyatt gave her one last look before walking back down the hall and towards the stairs. Those two had been acting really strange lately. Ever since Sam had walked out on their family meeting a week ago, she and Hayden had been very secretive. Wyatt didn't like it one bit. Every time he asked them what they had been doing or where they had gone, they'd both stutter through a response.

Wyatt walked downstairs, through the living room and to the kitchen where the rest of the band was getting the food set up. "Hey, where are the girls?" Chris asked him as he spotted him.

"They're coming. They're having some sort of girl party."

"Girl party? Like a slumber party?" Trey asked, setting down the plates in his hands.

"Hayden called it a 'morning after party'. Whatever that means."

Blake followed Trey as he set down the silverware. "So, I'm guessing they're still acting weird?"

"Yeah, I think Sam was hiding in the bathroom and Hayden only opened the door wide enough to poke her head out."

"Maybe they're just being girls. Prue and Mel were just like them when they were that age."

"No, this is something different. They're hiding something from me. I know it."

"Well, look at the bright side." Trey stated, smiling widely. The other three turned and gave him a curious look. "You two are falling into your respective roles of father and daughter perfectly. She hides things from you and you go crazy trying to figure out what it is."

Chris hit him on the back of the head. "You're not helping. Look, she's a kid. Kids are going to try and hide stuff from their parents. Why don't you ask Gracie? She probably has the same suspicions as you."

Wyatt shook his head. "No, I've asked her already. She just plays it off like it's nothing. She makes it seem like I'm just paranoid."

"Maybe you are?" Blake chimed in with a shrug. "We don't know that she _is_ hiding something."

"Who's hiding something?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Uh, the girl from a movie we just watched." Trey replied, eyeing the other three guys.

"I thought you guys were going to the store to get stuff for the barbeque?"

"We did! We stopped in the electronics department and there was a random movie playing."

I eyed them suspiciously. They were hiding something and I wanted to know what. "So, you guys just stood there, in the middle of the electronics department, watching a movie?"

I gotta hand it to Uncle Trey. He nodded like if it was the most natural thing in the world to stand around a Sam's Club and watch movies while shopping. "Yeah, it caught our attention, but it was only a piece of the movie. They turned it off before we could see what it was called."

"Okay," I started slowly. I guess he was sticking to his story. "What did you guys get?"

"The usual, you know," Chris shrugged.

"Corn, nopales, and milanesa?"

The guys turned to look at me, confusedly. "I'm not sure what the other two things are, but we didn't get corn." Trey answered me.

Hayden sighed and shook her head. "Please excuse Sam's Mexican side." She turned to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Baby, Americans like to grill nothing but meat…and the occasional potato."

"Milanesa is meat." I said, defensively.

"They grill steaks."

"Milanesa is steak…well, a very thin version of a steak, but still." I sighed. "Never mind."

"Do you want us to get some nopales?" Wyatt asked me, drawing out the last word. He didn't know how to say it, but it sounded pretty good.

I shook my head. "No, thank you. I don't like them. It's just a typical thing we usually get for barbeques."

"Okay, how many times must I tell you and mother?" Hayden started, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "You live in America, you're American! You should know this!"

"Omo! How many times do I have to tell _you_ that I was raised Mexican?" I exclaimed back. "The fanciest we've ever gotten was some weird ham and cheese thing wrapped in some sort of meat and drizzled with something that looked like gravy. It was gross."

"Okay! That's enough." Uncle Chris stepped in. "It doesn't matter how you were raised. We're gonna drill some American into you. It's not that different. That way you get the best of both worlds. Okay?" He gave each of us a look and Hayden and I had no choice but to nod.

Trey looked back and forth between the three of us before exclaiming, "Great, now that that's settled, let's eat!"

Uncle Chris and the guys rolled their eyes at Trey's wide smile. He's always hungry. "What did you guys get?"

"Subway." Wyatt answered, handing me the long sandwich. I eyed him skeptically.

"Pastrami on wheat?"

Wyatt nodded and added, "With Swiss, pickles, mayonnaise, mustard, and extra pickles."

I smiled as I took the wrapped sandwich. "Thank you." I knew there was a reason I loved him.

Wyatt reached into the long plastic bag and pulled out the other sandwich. "And for our lovely princess of darkness, grilled chicken on honey oat with American, mayonnaise, lettuce, and tomato."

Hayden smiled her fangy smile and took the sandwich from him. We all sat down around the kitchen island and unwrapped our food. I stood up and grabbed two bags of hot Cheetos. I handed one to Hayden as I sat down. Hayden elbowed my side and I nodded at her. She picked up one of the pieces of my sandwich and took a bite of it. She dropped some pickles and I quickly picked them up off the piece of paper and popped them in my mouth before taking a bite of her sandwich. It was a little routine of ours.

"Hey, Uncle Trey?" Trey looked up at me and waited. "You wanna hear a joke?"

"Sure," He nodded while taking a bite of his food.

"Why couldn't the pirate learn the alphabet?"

He chewed carefully before swallowing. "Uh, I don't know. Why?"

"Because he kept getting lost at 'C'." I finished the joke off and giggled at myself. Yeah, it was dorky, but I liked it. Trey cracked a smiled, but only chuckled. I'm guessing that had more to do with me than with the joke. "You wanna hear another one?"

He nodded slowly; more apprehensive. "Knock. Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Cargo,"

"Cargo who?"

"Car go vroom!" I giggled harder and buried my face in Hayden's shoulder. I'm pretty sure the guys were all giving me a weird look because Uncle Chris asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"Uh, she has a tiny problem with too much sugar in her system. She can't handle it." I think that's what it was. I was feeling very giddy. I had forgotten about the sugar rush I was trying to build up. Well, trying and succeeded.

"How much has she had?" Mind you, I was still laughing into Hayden's shoulder at this point. I even had to reach up and wipe away some tears that started rolling down my cheeks.

"You know those big tubs of Red Vines?"

I think they nodded. "She ate half of one by herself as an appetizer and then started in on the Rockstars."

"How do you organize a space party?" I asked, removing my face from Hayden's shoulder. "You planet!" This time, my giggle fit turned into a laughing fit and my laughing fit made me tumble over onto the floor.

"Sammy!" Wyatt reached out to help me since he was sitting closest to me, but he still wasn't fast enough to catch me before I fell. I didn't hurt anything, but I did have a sore butt. I sat there on the floor for a couple of seconds trying to calm down until I could finally take a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and nodded as Wyatt helped me stand up. "Yeah, I think I just need to sit for a bit. Ouch!" My butt was hurting and I was starting to get a little dizzy. The sugar high was passing through me too quickly, but I wasn't gonna let him know that. All four adults and Hayden were giving me a mixture of worried and amused glances as they waited for me to do something.

_You could be pre-occupied, different dick every night, you just got to say the word…_

It took me a good minute or so to figure out that, that ringing was me. Well, more so, my thigh. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly answered the call. "Yoboseyo?"

"_Feeling it already?_"

"Rybear!" Yes, I had a cutesy name for one of the hottest guys in the entertainment world. He liked it or at least he didn't complain about it. See, I met Ryan back when I was first signed to my record label. He had been a trainee for about two years prior to me being there and when I finally came in as a new trainee, he was assigned to be my mentor. Fast-forward about six years and here we are.

I heard his deep chuckle on the other side. "_I'd say that's a yes._"

I gasped and sat up straight. "Ry, wanna hear a joke? What do you call a cow with no legs? Ground Beef-" I started yelling halfway through the joke because Hayden yanked the phone away from me.

"Okay, that's enough." Hayden cut me off as she took the phone away from me. "Sam can't talk right now, she's going to take a really long nap."

"Am not."

I couldn't hear what he said, but Hayden pulled the phone away from her ear with a slight wince. I'm guessing we really did have some 'splaining to do. "Okay…I'll have her call you later….Uh huh….alright…Bye."

I gasped again before yelling, "Bye Ryan!" right in Hayden's ear. Yeah, I think I need to sleep this off. Hayden ended the call and handed me the phone back.

"Rybear?" Trey asked. I nodded.

"Yup."

"So he's a guy?"

"Uh huh."

Wyatt shifted in his seat and asked, "Which guy is this?"

"He's my bestie."

"And how did you two meet?"

"In dance class. We had a 'Dirty Dancing' moment."

"A what?"

"You know, 'Nobody puts Baby in the corner!'? The movie." That is sort of how we met with the exception of it being at the label's main building.

"Oh." Wyatt nodded, but stayed quiet.

_You never love yourself half as much as I love you. You never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to,_

"Hold that thought." I held up a hand even though no one was talking and answered the call without checking the caller id. "Talk to me."

"_Skye!_" As soon as I heard the deep voice say my name my eyes widened. I forgot that Harvey was supposed to call me. "_How's my favorite Grammy winning pop star?_"

"Uh, hey. I'm good. Um, can you give me a minute?" I stood up from the table and rushed out of the kitchen, ignoring the confused looks the guys were giving me. I walked into the laundry room and stuck my head out to make sure no one followed me.

"Okay, I'm back. What's up?"

"_We need to go over your schedule._"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong> (right after Sam walks out)

Wyatt watched as his daughter fast-walked out of the kitchen. He knew she was hiding something. It wasn't just his imagination. The minute that ringtone would go off, she started acting nervous and jittery. He didn't know what she was hiding, but he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Now. When she was out of sight all four band members turned to look at Hayden. She was happily eating her sandwich.

Hayden froze, food halfway to her mouth. "Don't look at me. I don't know a thing."

"You know who it is." Wyatt stated more than asked.

Hayden shook her head. "I'm her best friend, not a mind reader. I don't know who called her."

"Okay, but you know whose ringtone that is, right?"

Again, she shook her head. "It could be anyone's."

"You can't deny that she gets all weird and nervous when that ringtone goes off."

"I don't know anything about that, but that's not true."

"Yes, it is. It's happened more than once. Like, now for instance."

"Yeah, but her uncle called her a couple of days ago and she didn't seem weird and nervous."

Wyatt nodded in defeat. He wasn't going to get anything out of her. Hayden stared at Wyatt for a moment before sighing. She dropped her food back onto its wrapper and looked back up at him. "Look, Uncle Wy, if there's one thing I know about Sam it's that she doesn't respond well when she's pressured. Leave her be. If she wants to tell you, she'll tell you. Give her some time."

"But-"

"And I know that you're worried, but don't be. I'm sure it's nothing bad. Trust me, I'd beat it out her if I thought it was. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make sure she didn't crash in some random part of the house." With that, Hayden stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Wyatt sighed and turned to his band mates. "You still think I'm paranoid?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Baby," I woke up to someone shaking me. "Baby, wake up."

"Go away." I groaned as I shifted in my bed.

Hayden patted my cheeks as she whined, "Come on, Sammy. I'm bored."

"And I'm tired. Go play with yourself." I could sense her smirk even with my eyes closed. She was a perverted one and I walked myself right into that one.

Hayden chuckled. "Ooh, kinky. I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

I opened one eye and glared up at her with it. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Now leave me alone to my slumber."

"Slumber my ass." She said as she climbed on top of me, straddling me over the covers. "Come on, baby. Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Just somewhere. I've been here a whole week and we haven't gone anywhere besides the mall and fast food places."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Hayden cut me off. "And, no, I don't count the airport." I shut it my mouth. We dropped off Troy and Bree at the airport when they left back to L.A a couple of days ago. I thought it would make a compelling argument. Guess not. I opened my eyes fully and stared up at her purple eyes.

"Fine, what do you wanna do?"

"Well," Hayden's smile turned into a very mischievous smirk that made me want to pull the covers over my head and go back to sleep. Nothing good ever came from that smirk. We've gotten into sticky situations because of that smirk. "The guys are going out in a little bit, something about 'adult play time' or whatever, but they won't be back for hours."

"Okay," I said slowly.

"There's this really great club close by called, 'Voodoo'. It's supposed to be like, _the_ best place to go clubbing."

Voodoo. I'd heard that name before. "Wait, you mean that place close to the Starbucks that we passed last week?"

Hayden nodded. I shook my head. "No! We can't go there."

"Why not?" She asked with a frown.

"Well, for one, that's a twenty-one and over club."

"So?"

"I know the owners."

"That's even better! It won't be so hard to get in!"

I placed my hands on either side of Hayden's face and smashed her cheeks together, making her pucker her lips in a fish face. "Wyatt's little sister and cousin own that club. They told me when I first met them. If we go waltzing in there, they're gonna tell him. Even worse, they might go crazy and tell my mom. You know how much trouble I'm gonna be in? Not to mention if your parents catch wind of this. They may never let you go off on your own again."

Hayden smacked my hands away from her face and copied my actions. She squeezed my cheeks and I made a fish face. "Oh, my little Sammy. What ever will I do with you? What's the point of having a secret identity if you can't use it to deceive the people you care about? We're going to fix you up as Skye and no one will ever know that their innocent little Sam ever did anything wrong."

I smacked her hands away from my face. "Yeah, and what happens when TMZ and the other paps catch wind of what we're doing? The backlash will be even worse. You may not care about your image, but I do."

"Sammy, they won't catch us doing anything wrong. We'll leave through the back. No one will know."

I puckered my lips and looked up in thought. Well, more so, mock-thought. I knew I was going to say yes. I just didn't want to make it so easy for her. "If I get in trouble, you're dead."

Hayden grinned widely and jumped off of me and ran into the closet. I shook my head as I stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. My best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"_It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place, I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away,_" Rhianna's 'Please don't stop the Music' was blaring through the speakers as we danced in the middle of the dance floor. They weren't kidding when they said Voodoo was one of the most popular clubs in San Francisco. It was packed. Hayden and I were squished pretty close because of all the people that were dirty dancing around us. The song ended and Hayden took me by the wrist and started leading off of the dance floor. She was leading us towards the bar. Thank goodness cause I was thirsty. We had been here for almost an hour already, dancing.

As soon as I had gotten out of the shower, Wyatt had come up to my room and informed us that he and the guys were in fact going to have a 'boys' night'. Cute, right? Anyway, he gave us some money to order in and said that he would be back late. After he left we started getting ready and since the paparazzi were following the band, we had no problem sneaking away. No one was home anyway. Carla had left for the day and Jace had gone back to New York a few days earlier. He had another 'assignment' to work on. So, he left Hayden behind in our care for the remainder of her stay here.

"Hades, slow down! My dress is really short!" I yelled as close to her ear as possible. My dress wasn't too short, but it wasn't the longest dress either. She kept pulling me a long as if she hadn't heard anything and all I can do is hold down the front of my dress so it won't ride up. That's the last time I let Hayden dress me. She said we had to dress older than we really were. So, I let her dress me and now I was paying for it. I was wearing a little black dress with some beige pumps and a beige clutch. I liked it, but not right now. Not when we were maneuvering our way through a crowded place and my legs kept opening too wide.

"What do you want?" She asked me, turning around for me to hear her better. I looked at one of the bartenders and watched how he mixed a fruity looking drink.

"Uh, coke!" I yelled to her. The music was really loud. She nodded and turned back to the bar and ordered our drinks. I watched the guy warily as he started pouring coke in one cup and sprite in the other. Hayden had a knack for doing things she wasn't supposed to while in the process of doing something else she wasn't supposed to. Like, sneaking out to a party she was forbidden to go to and then getting drunk at that said party. It wouldn't surprise me if she ordered some kind of alcoholic beverage. We didn't need that sort of attention. The only good thing about this place was that the patrons were all adults and over the age limit. Most of them didn't know or care that we were famous in the teen world.

"Hey there, baby doll." I heard someone say from behind me, making me jump. They were uncomfortably close to me. Not that I actually felt a body pressed up against me, but I did feel the guy's presence and that was uncomfortable enough.

"Not interested. Sorry." I said as I stepped closer to the bar. I stood closer to Hayden, hoping the guy would do the right thing and walk away. Not only was I not interested, but it also wasn't legal. I took my drink from Hayden and took a long drink. I was really thirsty.

"Aw, come on cutie don't be like that." The guy said from behind me again and this time I froze. Not only was he really not giving up, but I had a very heart-stopping feeling that I've heard that voice before. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I did not want to find out. My gut told me to keep my mouth shut and just walk away, but my curiosity told me to turn around and tell him to buzz off.

"What's your name, baby?" As slowly as I could, I turned myself around to look at him. My eyes saw his face for a split second before they opened wide. I knew I should have trusted my instincts and walked away. Trey was standing there with his 'sexy face', something he described to me as his chick magnet. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as soon as he saw my face clearly. I hoped to God it wasn't because he knew it was me. "Hey! I know you!"

"No, you don't." I stated quickly as I spun back around on my heel. Oh geez, I'm dead.

He tapped my shoulder. "No, I really do! You're Skye Valentine!"

"No, I'm not!"

"No, yeah you are. I'd recognize you anywhere. Can I just say, 'Yellow Butterfly' is a masterpiece?"

"Oh, t-thank you." I said, elbowing Hayden in the ribs. She was flirting with the bartender and I needed to get out of here before Trey got a good look at me.

"What the hell-" I heard Hayden start before gasping. "Oh shit!"

"I gotta go." I sent him a quick wave and turned to Hayden who was now covering her face with some pieces of her hair. It didn't do much to cover her, but since the lights in the place were pretty dim, it helped.

"No, wait! Can I get your autograph…f-for my niece? She really loves you." I bit my bottom lip. I was debating whether or not to give it to him. On the one hand, if I gave it to him, he would probably figure out that it was me. On the other hand, if I didn't give him the autograph, my reputation of being a nice celebrity would get trashed. I knew it was a bad idea, but I really cared about me image as Skye, so I turned around, ignoring Hayden's head shake and warning glare. It would be really quick and then we'd leave.

"Sure, do you have a pen?" I kept my head down and avoided eye contact even though he was still taller than me. I felt Hayden's knee come up and hit me on the back of my thigh.

"Uh, yeah, here." Trey handed me a black sharpie and a napkin. I set the napkin on the side of my clutch, using it as a desk and opened the marker.

"What's your niece's name?"

"Trey." I glanced up from the napkin. Really? Using me as an excuse to fangirl it out. I smirked and quickly signed the napkin. "Here, yah go. Bye!"

"Time to go." Hayden grabbed my arm and pulled me away from him and into the crowded dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"Here we go boys, beers all around." Mel said as she set down the tray of beers. The boys had decided that they needed a guys' night. They hadn't really had one since Sam came into the picture. Sure, they hung out at Wyatt's house, but they had to keep it rated G. Mostly because Wyatt was new to his role and treated his fifteen year old like a five year old, but still. So, now the four band members were sitting in the VIP lounge in Voodoo.

Chris smiled. "Thanks Mel."

"Anything for my two favorite brothers and their little play buddies." Mel laughed as both Wyatt and Blake flipped her off.

Prue sat down in between Chris and Wyatt as she laughed at their childish antics. "Wow, very mature. Speaking of which, where's thing #4?" Prue asked as she looked around the VIP section. Trey was nowhere in sight. Wyatt, Chris, and Blake looked around curiously.

"Wait, there he is." Blake stated, pointing at a running Trey. He looked frantic: as if someone was chasing him. Wyatt, Chris, and the girls turned their heads towards Trey's direction and frowned as he skidded to a stop in front of the small table set in front of them. The boys stood up with concern on their faces.

"Trey, what's wrong?" Blake asked, loudly.

Trey leaned over, resting his hands on his knees, to catch his breath. "Got…and…touched…bar." Was all he managed to get out as he tried to take deep breaths.

Chris shook his head. "What?"

Trey looked up from his panting before simply taking the signed napkin out of his pocket and held it out for them to take. Wyatt reached out and took the napkin. "A napkin?" He asked slowly. Trey made a twirling motion with his finger and let himself drop onto one of the empty seats left.

Wyatt furrowed his eyebrows and flipped the napkin over. His eyes quickly read over the signature and looked back up at Trey. "A signature?"

"Not just any signature!" Trey exclaimed after putting down the beer he stole from Wyatt. "An autograph!"

"From 'Skye heart'?"

Mel gasped and grabbed the napkin. Her eyes widened as she read it over before letting out a loud scream. "Skye Valentine!"

Prue yanked the napkin from her and read it as well. She didn't scream, but she did squeal. They passed around the napkin until it ended up back in Wyatt's hands. He squinted at the name and puckered his lips in thought. "This doesn't say Skye Valentine. This says Skye with a heart."

"She makes the 'V' into a heart." Prue explained.

Mel stalked towards Trey and grabbed him by his collar. "Where is she?"

"She's gone. She and her friend had to leave."

"What?!" Mel shrieked. "She was in my club and I didn't know this!"

"Isn't she, like, twelve?" Wyatt asked.

"She's fifteen and I don't care! Skye freaking Valentine was in my club!"

"Okay, first of all, it's our club, honey." Prue started. "And second, what are we still doing here? Let's go look for her!"

"What's the big deal? You've had celebrities in here before." Wyatt asked.

"It's a fangirl thing. Help us!" Mel exclaimed.

"No, thank you."

"Please, Wy! Be a good big brother." Mel put on her best puppy dog face. The one that she knew always worked on her brothers no matter how old they got. Wyatt sighed and nodded. Mel shrieked, took Prue's hand, and ran out of the VIP section.

Wyatt sighed and followed behind them. "Come on guys. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back."

"Break!" Trey exclaimed, throwing a hand up in the air and following behind the other three. They got to the packed dance floor before they got separated.

Wyatt turned to Blake, the only person close enough to talk to, and yelled over the music. "What does she look like?"

"Light tan skin, purple hair, snake bites." Blake yelled back.

Wyatt nodded and turned to scan the crowd. He was pretty tall so looking over some people's head so it was pretty easy to look around. He looked over random faces until he saw it. A full head of light blue hair.

Wyatt furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't see any purple, but he did see a head of blue. Blue that was strangely familiar. He walked off in that direction, moving around people that were grinding on each other.

"Wyatt!" Wyatt turned around to the sound of his name being called. Chris was walking over to him, pushing his way through the grinding couples. "Did you find her?"

Wyatt looked around once more and shook his head. "No purple headed kids around." Something caught his attention in his peripheral vision. He snapped his head to the right and quickly focused his eyes on the full head of pastel blue hair again.

"I'm gonna check the bar. Maybe Steve saw them." Chris yelled over the music. Wyatt nodded distractedly, keeping his eyes on the girl.

"I'll go look this way." Wyatt pointed in front of him and left before Chris could say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Is she gone?" I asked Hayden as we crouched down in between the huge group of adults dancing. Ever since we left Trey standing at the bar, we've successfully ran into almost all of my family members. Seriously! It's like he ran over to them and told them I was here. Which, isn't that much of a shocker now that I think of it. Anyway, since then we've been sort of running into everyone. I say sort of because every time we saw one of them we would swerve and duck and do all these awesome spy moves just to get away from them. They never saw us. It was getting harder and harder to get away from all of them. It's like they teamed up to hunt us down.

"Yeah, come on." Hayden took my hand and pulled me behind a couple of tall girls. We were now hiding from Aunt Mel, who decided to jump onto one of the bar stools surrounding the bar. I don't think she remembers that she's pregnant most of the time. It's a good thing she's naturally short. "Come on! Let's dance!"

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Hayden to want to dance in the middle of a situation. "Hades, we can't. Come on, let's go home."

"Please, just one song." She held up one finger and pouted. I shook my head and sighed, making her smile.

"One! And if we get caught, I'm blaming everything on you!"

This time Hayden rolled her eyes as she took my hand and led me into a small circle of girls. They were okay with us literally just barging in on their party and just dancing with them. We were dancing to a pop song when I saw him. I was doing a turn when I spotted Wyatt my tall, dark, and scary father, pushing past people and coming straight at me. Great! Because I didn't have enough problems with the others and their Skye man-hunt. I turned on my heel and pushed Hayden out of the girl circle by the shoulders. "What the freak? I was getting my groove on!"

I turned my head to see where Wyatt was. He got stuck in a circle of slutty women. They were touching him like he was a piece of meat, which I got to admit, I wasn't liking very much. "Wyatt! He's trying to come over here."

Hayden looked over my head and caught a glimpse of Wyatt. She looked back down at me with wide purple eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"Why are you asking me? This was your idea!"

"Yeah, that's when I thought we weren't going to get caught!"

"Seriously, Hayden?" Hayden shrugged and I shook my head, biting my bottom lip. If he saw me he would most likely figure out it was me. I wasn't ready for that. There was a reason why I didn't want him to know about Skye just yet. "Where is he?"

Hayden looked over my head again. "He's busting through the circle of drunken sluts. What are you planning?"

I turned my head and watched as he slapped away the last pair of hands off of his abs. He looked up from straightening his shirt out and spotted me. He started walking towards me. I turned back to Hayden, "Run!"

We linked hands and started running away from Wyatt. We pushed through the thrones of people that were grinding and basically making out until we got to the other side of the bar. We were now panting and facing Wyatt's back. He was standing in the place we had just been, looking around. Uncle Chris came out of nowhere and whispered something in his ear before they both walked back the way Wyatt had came from.

I sighed. "That was close."

Hayden nodded. "Yeah, let's go home before that 'close' get's closer."

I nodded in agreement. "Let's go." We started walking, making our way towards the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

Wyatt followed behind his brother. They were making their way towards their two best friends and the girls. Wyatt had been so close to seeing who the girl with blue hair was, but she disappeared before he could reach her. It wasn't an interest thing or a sex thing. He just got this nagging feeling that he had seen that person before and he wanted to know if it was true. Chris came to tell him that they were regrouping and were going to come up with a new plan. Now, they were standing in a small circle with his younger siblings, cousin, and two best friends. "Did you find her?!" Mel screamed.

Wyatt shook his head. He hadn't really been looking anyway. "I don't think she's here."

"If she wasn't here, then how did I get her autograph?"

"I'm not saying she wasn't here. I'm saying she left." As soon as those words left Wyatt's mouth the music was lowered and the DJ's voice blasted through the speakers.

"Yo, yo, yo! How's everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd cheered, some of them throwing their hands in the air. "We just got word that we got two troublemakers in da house!"

Wyatt turned towards the dance floor as a bright spotlight flashed on and landed on two people. Two girls to be exact. A blonde and a shorter blue haired one. "Yo, we got Skye Valentine and Hayden Green up in here tonight!"

The girls were frozen in their place, facing away from him. Slowly, they turned around, guilty smiles on their faces as they waved at the crowd. So he had been right. He knew her. Well sort of. He'd heard of her. "Come on up here ladies." Skye and Hayden seemed to hesitate for a moment, exchanging glances with each other.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads ladies, our lips are sealed. We cool." Hayden and Skye exchanged another glance before they started making their way towards the stage. The crowd screamed and yelled as they cheered for the two girls. Wyatt didn't know they had an adult fan base seeing as they were only teenagers, but he guessed it could happen. Hayden and Skye got to the stage, where some men in black t-shirts and jeans helped them up. They were holding hands as they walked to the middle of the stage. "Who wants to hear these two sexy ladies sing?"

Again, the crowd cheered, but Wyatt wasn't paying attention to the crowd. He was more interested in the fact that the blue haired girl looked strangely familiar. Too familiar. A man wearing the same uniform as the ones that helped them up came over and handed them both a microphone. "Only if you guys sing with us." Skye said, smiling widely.

Wyatt's eyes widened along with his little group. Up until then, none of them had been able to see the girls clearly. They were too far to make out more than the basic features of their faces, but Skye's voice brought them to a shocking realization.

"Is that?"

"No, it couldn't be,"

"Wyatt?!"

Chris, Trey, and Blake asked one right after the other. Wyatt stood speechless. He knew something was up with her, but he thought it might have been drugs or sex. Not this. He guessed deep down he'd known. The clues were all there. What kind of fifteen year old was that busy? The opening notes to a song Wyatt had heard once or twice, but never paid much attention to rang through the speakers of the club and before he knew it, Sam-Skye was singing.

_How you choose to express yourself,  
>It's all your own and I can tell,<br>It comes naturally,  
>It comes naturally,<em>

_You follow what you feel inside,  
>It's intuitive,<br>you don't have to try,  
>It comes naturally,<br>It comes naturally,_

"Wyatt?!" Prue yelled over the music. "Are you okay?" He had been frozen for too long and they were getting worried. "Wyatt?" She asked again, worriedly.

Wyatt turned to face his younger cousin, stiffly. "My daughter's a pop star?"

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary<strong>

**Brown Eyed Girls**- Popular K-pop girl group. Awesome music.

**Nopales**- I'm not sure exactly if this is any different, but it's basically the flat, less prickly version of a cactus; the green part, not the fruit. My grandma used to cut off the prickly parts, cut them into thin strips, and then cook them. I personally don't like them, but my grandparents and my mom love them.

**Milanesa**- Just like Sam explains, a very thin version of a steak. We use it a lot for carne asada.

**Omo!**- Korean for, 'Oh My Gosh!'.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long. I recently started a new hair project where I bleach my hair over and over again until I can get it light enough to dye lavender purple. Yes, I am obsessed with that color. That's why pastel hair colors are in this story. I started this project in early February and hoped it would have been done by my b-day, but I don't think that's gonna be the case here. So, again, sorry for the long wait. But there it was. Tell me what you thought!<strong>


	21. Alyssa Ryan

**Hey everyone! I'm a day late on my set schedule for this chapter, but at least it's not a month right? Anyway, let me know what you guys think. Surprisingly, it's not as long as all the other newer chapters, but yeah.**

**Wall of Awesomeness**

**Lizardmomma**- Thank You! :D I was a little worried with the ending. I wrote it in at like, four in the morning.

**Darkhk**- lol. Yeah, nopales aren't my favorite, but I've never tried them from a blender. I, myself wouldn't recommend them, but who knows, you'll probably like them. haha. I love corn. Especially the ones from the can. I put salt and lemon on it. It's amazing. I'm happy that I finally got that chapter out. Now, we can get into the real juicy stuff. Thank you!

**CharmedOpal**- haha, yeah. I actually kept thinking about how I wanted the reveal and the 'busted' thing just kept coming up. I like this better than Sam just sitting Wyatt down and telling him. I didn't make my deadline, but at least it was sooner than usual. :D Have fun reading!

**Kimojuno**- Thanks, and next chapter is here! :P

**Nichole**- Thank you! And here's the new chapter. Hope you like it.

**CrazyxChaotic**- hehe, It's okay to ship Sart, though I think we should go for Arm or Armantha. lol, anyway I definitely liked how the chapter ended up like. My sister was telling me the exact same thing. Don't worry about rambling I do it all the time and Purple hair freaking rocks. I hope I get there soon. I'm sick of looking at my hair and seeing nothing but blonde. I miss my black hair. :( Okay, now I'm rambling. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Alyssa Ryan<strong>

**Sam's POV**

I think there's a hole in the rug. There should be anyway. Wyatt's been pacing back and forth since we got home. Apparently, he didn't know it was me. He thought it was someone familiar, you know, until I opened my mouth and talked. After Hayden and I finished the song, some bouncer dudes escorted us outside through the back where a really pissed off looking Wyatt was pacing back and forth and the guys were talking to Aunt Mel and Aunt Prue. Wyatt didn't talk. He just took one look at me, turned on his heel, and started towards his car. He hasn't talked to me at all. I think he's in shock actually. Or I hope he is. To say that I'm scared is the biggest understatement in the world right now. He's been quiet, only mumbling to himself and you know what they say; _No one plots the__ir__ murder plans out loud_.

"So... how about them Lakers?" I tried. Hopefully, that would get him talking. I looked up at him from the couch where I was sitting. Yeah, he even had me sitting on the big couch facing the T.V. He was pacing through the little path between the coffee table and the T.V. "I personally, don't care for them. They're too tall."

I watched him for a bit. He didn't talk. "You know, they like, stand in the way of everyone and just flick the ball away like it's a fly?" Still nothing.

"I think it's just tall people in general. They cheat." That caught his attention. Wyatt snapped his head in my direction and gave me one of the scariest glares he's ever given me. "They're also very kind a-and very generous...and they love their daughters very much?" I looked down at my lap and bit my bottom lip. Yeah, I should just shut up before I speed up his murder plans.

"Of all the- How could you..." Wyatt started. He couldn't come up with the right words. Come to think of it. I wasn't sure what he was mad about. Me, going to a club without him knowing. Or me, being Skye. Wyatt stopped pacing and turned his full body towards me. I was thrown off. He didn't look mad. He just looked...hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That we were going to a club? I didn't know-"

He shook his head and sighed loudly. "I don't care about the stupid club. Why didn't you tell me about all of _this_!" He motioned to my outfit and the Skye wig that now sat in my lap.

"Biane." I said in Korean. I've gotten pretty used to talking randomly in Spanish or Korean. The guys have never minded. Until now, I guess.

"Oh no, don't start with your trilingual stuff now."

I sighed and looked down at my hands. "I just... I didn't want you to-"

"To what? To find out that you've been hiding the biggest secret in the world from me?"

"No, I-I was going to tell you. Really, I was. Just not...so soon."

"Why?"

"Because." I was wringing my hands like crazy, my skin was red in different places. I didn't want to talk about this.

"Because what?"

"I didn't want you to hate me okay!" I yelled as I stood up, throwing my hands up.

We stayed quiet for a bit. Wyatt was just watching me, confused. "You thought I'd hate you because you were Skye?" He paused. "Was it because I said that I hated that song?"

"No, that's not it...but thanks for bringing _that_ up!"

"Then?"

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "You just- you won't understand."

Wyatt gave me a look that said, 'just-tell-me'. So I tried. "People don't like me when I'm me, they like me when I'm me wearing a pretty wig."

"What, uh...huh?"

"See! I told you!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Whoa, look, I'm sorry, okay. Just, just explain it to me." Wyatt sat down on the coffee table facing the couch and motioned for me to sit. I sighed and sat down on the couch facing him.

"People don't like _me_ me. They like the me that isn't me. They like the Skye me." I paused and looked at Wyatt. He still didn't get it. I sighed, resting my face in my hands. "People don't like Sam, they like Skye. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to like me, not-"

"Skye." He finished for me. I sighed and bent down to pick up my wig. It had fallen when I jumped up. I brushed my fingers through it and placed it back on my lap. Wyatt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, I need you to listen to me really carefully. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"You're my kid. I'd like you even if you were some psychotic killer out on a rampage. I don't care if you're Skye or anyone for that matter. I love you and that's not going to change."

"Thank you." I mumbled, trying to hold back my tears. Wyatt sighed again before taking my hand and pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I realized something. Even sitting down, Wyatt was like freakishly tall. "I love you too, dad."

Wyatt chuckled softly as he pulled away. I smiled, "Okay, now that you know about Skye, I can let you in on my schedule."

"What schedule?"

"Remember when I said I had some time off?"

"I think so?"

"Well, I had to write a bonus track for my new album and I asked my label if I could take some time off to do it. They gave me a month and that sort of ended like a week ago. So, I'm officially back at work."

"Okay, so what's going on?"

"Well, I talked to my manager and he said that I had to go to the recording studio tomorrow. I'm working on a song with a friend of mine. Then on Monday, Hayden and I, have a charity thing to go to. It's a four day thing. I'm not too swamped yet."

"Okay, I thought you were going to give me a packed twenty-four hour schedule, but it's cute."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Just because I wasn't swamped with work now, didn't mean I had a dainty little work day. "Oh, don't worry, you'll see what happens when a teen pop star comes out with a new record. For now though, we should get to bed. We have an early day tomorrow." I finished up, standing up and picking up my wig again.

"Whoa, we?"

I looked down at Wyatt. "Yes, we. I didn't tell just so you can know."

"You didn't tell me. I found out."

"Tomato, potato. I want you and the guys to be a part of everything."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled widely and started making my way towards the stairs.

"Ooh, wait!" I turned around to face a now standing, Wyatt. "Technically, you're not Skye's dad so you and the guys are gonna have to meet me and Hayden there."

"Okay, just send me the info."

"Okay. Night!"

"Oh, and one more thing?" Wyatt said, making me stop on the third step and turn around.

"What?"

"You're grounded."

"What?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you slide for going to the club, right?"

"Well, sort of. We just had a touching father/daughter moment. Let's not ruin it by talking about punishment."

"Hm, nice try, kid. You're still grounded though."

I pouted. "But what about the barbeque?"

"It's still going to happen and your little boyfriend is still invited. Don't worry."

"Oh. Well...okay then." I shrugged. He probably doesn't know what the word 'punishment' meant. That was good for me. "Alright then, night!" With that, I made my way up the stairs and to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"Okay, explain this to us again?" Chris asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. As soon as he had been sure the girls were asleep, Wyatt called Chris and relayed everything to his brother. They spent an hour talking about what he should do and how he felt about it. The more he talked about it, the more he came to the conclusion that he was going to learn everything there is to know about Skye. That's where the guys came in. They knew everything about her even though they wouldn't admit it. So, now it was seven in the morning and they were all sitting around the living room trying to make sense of what Wyatt wanted.

Wyatt groaned and rolled his eyes. "I want you guys to tell me everything there is to know about Skyelar Valentine."

"You mean, your daughter?" Trey clarified, playing with a Rubik's cube. His head was laying on the pillow in Blake's lap.

"Yes, her."

"Why not just ask her?" Blake chimed in, sipping on his coffee.

"Because this is easier."

Chris opened up the lap top sitting on the coffee table. "He means, this is less embarrassing."

Wyatt glared at his little brother. That might have been the truth, but he wasn't about to let them know that. "No, that's not what I meant. Now, will you guys just help me?"

"Jeez, you don't have to be so pissy." Trey mumbled as he sat up from his spot and walked over to the lap top. "Okay, class. Welcome to Skyelar fangirling 101."

"Please don't call it that." Wyatt said, shaking his head. "Just show me stuff on YouTube and let's be done with it."

Trey sighed. "Fine! Take the fun out of everything." He sat down on the floor between the couch and the coffee table and pulled up the internet on the computer sitting in front of him.

"Ooh, show him Skye's cover of 'Face Down'." Blake said, making his way over to where the rest of the band was sitting and plopping down next to Trey.

Wyatt sat down on the couch next to his brother. "'Face Down' as in, _our_ 'Face Down'?"

"Yeah, she sang it on stage last year." Trey nodded, typing in the information on YouTube's search bar. Blake pointed to the third video listed and Trey clicked on it. The four men sat there and watched as the camera settled on Skyelar. She was sitting at the piano. She positioned her fingers and a second later began playing a sort of sad melody.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
>one look puts the rhythm in my hand.<br>Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
>I see what's going down.<em>

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_  
><em>tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again<em>  
><em>You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.<em>

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
><em>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<em>  
><em>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end<em>  
><em>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.<em>

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
><em>every action in this world will bear a consequence<em>  
><em>If you wade around forever, you will surely drown<em>  
><em>I see what's going down.<em>

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_  
><em>say you're right again<em>  
><em>Heed my lecture.<em>

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
><em>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<em>  
><em>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end<em>  
><em>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
><em>"This doesn't hurt", she said,<em>  
><em>"I finally had enough."<em>

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
><em>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<em>  
><em>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end<em>  
><em>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
><em>"This doesn't hurt", she said,<em>  
><em>"I finally had enough."<em>

"Whoa." Wyatt broke the silence that remained after the video ended.

Trey nodded. "Yeah." Her version of their song was definitely better than most covers they'd ever heard. She gave it a small spin to make it her own. "Even Chris likes it and you know him."

"I'm sitting right here!" Trey shrugged. Chris could be really uptight about other people covering their songs. He didn't like when people butchered his hard work. "It's not my fault people can't do a good job."

"Hey, click on that one." Trey pointed at the right side of the screen where all the suggestions were listed.

Blake scrolled down at bit, "Skye Valentine gets asked a weird question?"

Trey nodded. "Yeah, that one."

"Alright." Blake clicked on the thumbnail and waited. The video started with a 'Ustream' logo before Skye came on, reading a fan question.

"_Do you eat lemon with milk on the side with a hint of whipped cream?_" Skye paused, taking a deep breath before letting a giggle escape her lips. "_Nooo, but...I think you do._" She giggled again before the 'Ustream' logo came back on and the video ended.

"That was...weird." Wyatt said.

Trey turned his head towards his best friend, "The video or the question?"

"The question."

"Click that one." Chris leaned down and pointed to a video with Skye in a black dress. "Skye Valentine on Mikey Bieber."

Trey, Blake, and Wyatt all gave him a questioning look. He was never one for gossip. Chris looked at his brother and best friends, "What? It's funny!"

Blake chuckled and clicked on the thumbnail. The video was of Skye on an interview with Connor Owens; a late night show. It was only a small clip where Connor starts asking about Skye about her love life and her previous boyfriend; Mikey Bieber.

"_Last time you were here, you were with a Mikey Bieber._" Connor started.

"_With _a _Mikey Bieber?_" Skye teased with a giggle.

Connor smiled and nodded. "_Yeah, you were with _a_ Mikey Bieber._" Skye and the crowd laughed before he continued. "_And is that? That's not going on right now._"

"_No, I'm single. Yeah._"

"_You're fine._"

"_I'm so good._" Skye nodded, letting out a shy giggle.

"_Good yeah, I think you're fine._" The audience clapped, making Connor pause. "_Now, the last time he was on, uh, he and I got into a conversation, and I, he said something, and then I said something, then he said something, and then I said something, and I made him cry._" Skye let out a surprised laugh along with the audience before pausing.

"_Well then, that makes two of us._" She said, giving Connor a small pat on his knee and smiling innocently at the audience.

"Ohhhhh!" The four men of Addiction exclaimed, covering their mouths with a fist. That was something they weren't expecting from her. Connor burst out laughing and the video ended with Connor giving Skye a fist pump. Her giggle and the audience clapping was the last thing heard before the screen went black.

"See why people love her?" Trey asked Wyatt. Wyatt smiled and nodded. She did have something that made her lovable and that wasn't coming from his father side. She was genuinely a sweet and funny person.

"Click, 'Skye Valentine's Answer To: "What Do You Do With The Bras That People Through on Stage? ".'" Trey said, pointing at the video. Wyatt's attention was snapped back to the computer screen.

"Bras?"

Blake and Trey nodded. "Apparently."

The video started with Skye on stage in broad daylight, microphone stand in front of her. There were dozens of fans gathered in front of her, cheering. She was doing a Q&A during a sound check. Skye waited patiently for the woman with the mic to pick a random fan and hand them the microphone. "_Hi, Skye._"

"_Hello._"

"_I'm Gina,_"

"_Hi._"

Gina chuckled nervously. "_I was wondering, what you do with the bras,_" She was interrupted by Skye's and the other fans' laughter. Gina laughed and spoke over the laughter. "_that people throw at you on stage?_"

Skye laughed again, "_Um, I don't know how to answer that question._" She responded with a chuckle. "_No, I...I don't _keep_ them, _but_some times I'll pick them up on stage and twirl them around my finger cause it's so funny to me._"

The crowd laughed at a smiling Skyelar. "_Um, but I think that if I were to say that I keep them, I would be a total creeper, so...I don't. I don't keep them, but they make me laugh...and smile._"

The video ended and the guys sat there in shock. "They throw bras at teen pop stars now too?" Wyatt asked after minutes of silence.

"Apparently." Blake answered. That's how they spent their next two hours. Watching Skyelar videos on YouTube. The videos ranging from covers of songs she did on stage to just random videos of Skye being Skye; fun and dorky.

"Alright, we gotta go." Wyatt stated as he stood up from the couch.

"Already?" Trey asked, surprised.

Wyatt nodded and looked down at his watch. "Yeah, if we don't leave now, we're going to be late."

"Aw! Fine!" Trey stood up, pouting like a little boy and followed the rest of them out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Ah!" Alyssa Ryan squealed loudly as Hayden and I walked into the recording studio. "Baby!"

I giggled as I hugged my bestie. Alyssa Ryan has been one of my best friends since I first met her on the set of her T.V show. "Hey, Lyssa."

I let her go and she went to hug Hayden. "Thank you so much for doing this, girls. It really means a lot to me."

"Anything for you Lis. I'm just excited that you finally decided to go for it."

"I know. It took a lot of convincing, but I think this will be good for me."

Someone cleared their throat from the other side of them room, making us all turn towards them. "Ladies."

"Uncle Reid!" I ran over to him and hugged him. "I thought you were going to Europe with the Aunt Megan and the kids?"

"Oh, I am. They're already there. I had some stuff to take care of first and since we're all in the same state, I decided now would be the best time to finish this song."

"You make it sound like it's all business. What about just visiting your favorite niece?"

"Well that, baby doll, is just a perk to this gig."

I laughed and hugged him again. God, I missed him. He was my favorite person to be around, when it came to adults. Whenever we have big family parties, he always hangs out with me so that I won't be bored. I'm like the only teenager on my mom's side of the family. It can suck at times.

_Knock. Knock._

"Are you expecting more people?" Alyssa asked me.

Hayden nodded. "Yup! Baby's favorite band." She walked over to the door and opened it. "Gentlemen," Hayden bowed dramatically with a twirl of her hand. Uncle Blake and Uncle Trey walked in first, huge smiles on their faces. Followed by Wyatt and Uncle Chris, and the girls. Aunt Mel and Aunt Prue ran inside, pushing Wyatt and Uncle Chris out of the way with a squeal.

I knew what was coming before it even happened. My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically as I covered each of their mouths. "Please don't scream. Yes, I'm Skye. Yes, I'm your niece. No, I will not sign your boobs." They both sagged on that last one. I smiled, "Now, I'm going to remove my hands. _Please_, do not scream."

I waited for them to nod before slowly taking my hands away from their mouths.

"Ah! You're Skye Valentine!" Kristy yelled as she caught sight of me. I think she was standing behind one of the guys. I cringed and covered my ears. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. "Oh my God! I can't believe I'm related to Skye Valentine!"

"Kristy!" I yelled, getting her attention. "Please stop."

Kristy took a deep breath and nodded. She turned her head a bit and noticed Hayden standing next to the guys. Her eyes widened as she took a deep breath. I reached up and covered her mouth. "No screaming in the studio."

Kristy sighed and nodded. I let my hand drop. "You really are friends with Hayden Green." She said a little quieter this time.

I smiled and nodded. "Yup, she's my home skillet."

"This is so cool." She walked passed me and went straight for the soundboard. She reached out and pushed something, making a high pitch sound come out of it. Uncle Reid ran over and turned it off while I ran over and pulled Kristina away. "Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly.

"It's okay, but from now on, let's just keep these hands at our sides, k?" Kristy nodded and I smiled. "Everyone, you guys know Hayden, but this," I pointed to Alyssa, "Is Alyssa. Alyssa this is my dad Wyatt, and these are my aunts and uncles. Mel, Prue, Trey, Blake, and Chris. Um, I think everyone here knows Uncle Reid, but you know, just in case, this is Reid." I waited patiently as everyone went around the room and shook hands. The adults in the room broke off into a little group and struck up a conversation right away. I walked over to Kristy, who was standing awkwardly next to Aunt Prue and pulled her over to the girls.

"Kristy, this is Hayden and Alyssa. Mingle."

I pushed Kristy in their direction and went over to the adults. "Hey guys."

Uncle Reid wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head. "Hey, doll. I was just telling the guys here all about your success with my music."

"_Your_ music?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Your first album, yes."

"Okay, that was like _years_ ago. You need to get over that. People love my music."

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?"

"Looks like it." We mock-glared at each other before I let a small smile out. Then we were just laughing. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. This is why I love him. "So, did you guys get to know each other a bit?"

I looked over at Wyatt and the gang. They were watching us curiously while we played around. "Sort of. We've met before though." Wyatt said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. So you caught up. Awesome."

"Hey, Sa-Skye. Sorry, that's hard to get used to, um," Aunt Mel started. I smiled and chuckled.

"It's okay. It get's easier. Trust me."

Mel smiled and nodded, "Your Aunt Prue and I had a question."

"No, I will not sign anything below your waist."

Both Prue and Mel pouted at the same time, making me look at them incredulously. These women were unbelievable. "How do you know?"

"I've been in this business for a while now. You'd be surprised what kids ask me to sign." I paused, thinking. "They're actually a lot more kinky than you'd expect."

"Fine, will you at least sign my belly?" Aunt Mel pulled up her blue shirt and wiggled her body. She had a small bump going already, but she still didn't look fat. I sighed, but nodded non the less.

I pulled out my purple sharpie and uncapped it. "Aunt Prue?"

"Can you sign the back of my shirt, but like, in really big words?"

I nodded as I bent down a bit to get closer to Aunt Mel's belly. I reached up the marker and hesitated. "I am so sorry, little cousin. I don't mean to tag up your house." With that, I nodded once and signed her stomach. I straightened up and froze. Everyone in the room was staring at me. "What?"

"You are just too adorable you know that?" Mel pulled down her shirt and pulled me into a tight hug that I didn't expect.

"Okay," I said slowly. "Aunt Prue, your turn." I went over to her and signed her shirt with a paragraph of random stuff and a couple of doodles. I have to say, it was a masterpiece. She should frame it on her wall.

"Kris-"

"God, yes!" I giggled and walked over to her and the girls. They seemed to be getting along pretty well. I walked over to her and waited. She held out her arms on either side of her and smiled widely.

"Uh, where-"

"Start on my arms and work your way up."

"Up? The only other skin I see is your- your face."

"Yes."

"I'm going to get you a piece of paper and I'll sign that, k?" I was not about to sign the kid's face. I didn't want her walking around like that in public.

"I'll sign your face." Hayden walked around her to stand in front of her. She took the sharpie from me and took a step closer to Kristy. Kristy smiled and held her chin up.

I rolled my eyes. "Hayden? Knock it off."

"We need to get this show on the road anyway." Uncle Reid, walked over to one of the spinning chair in front of the soundboard and sat down. "Come on."

I took my sharpie away from Hayden and capped it off again, slipping it into my back pocket. "How are we going to do this?" I asked Uncle Reid. He was in charge here.

"Well, since this is Alyssa's first time in a booth, I wanted her to get in there and sort of get a feel for it. So just sit tight, kid."

I nodded. "Okay." I turned and walked over to the guys who were sitting on the couch. I squeezed in between Wyatt and Uncle Chris and sighed. I loved being in the studio. Aunt Mel and Aunt Prue were sitting in the other two spinning chairs on either side of Uncle Reid and Kristy was following Lyssa and Hayden into the booth.

"You look weird." I looked up at Wyatt who was playing with a piece of my wig.

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"Good. Different, but good." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. Wyatt wrapped his arm around me.

"You guys having fun so far?"

"Yes, but we wanna see you in the booth." Blake said. I smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll get in there in a bit. This is Alyssa's first time recording a song so Uncle Reid wants her to get acquainted with how the stuff works."

"Is this a collaboration for her own album?"

I shook my head. "No. It's just this one song for her movie's soundtrack."

"What movie?" Trey asked me.

"It's a movie on Disney. It's called, 'Two worlds Collide'. They brought me in to do a small cameo and they asked me to do the duet with Alyssa. I'm trying to get her into music."

"What do you mean?"

"She has a really great voice, but she doesn't think so. Disney offered her a 'pilot', so I convinced her to take it."

"What's a pilot?" Wyatt asked me now.

"It's sort of a trial song. They put out a song for her and see how it does with the audience. If they like what they see, they're going to give her a record deal. So as soon as they told me, I got to work on the song."

I felt Uncle Chris shift next to me before I heard his voice. "Do you write your own songs?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "My first album was purely filled with songs Uncle Reid and some other people wrote, but the last two are my babies."

"Your label didn't let you write your own stuff?"

I shook my head. "They wanted me to write some stuff, but I was too much of a wimp to actually put anything out there. I just wanted to establish a fan base first _before_ I took a chance on people hating my stuff. I did co-write one song on the first album though."

"Which one?" Uncle Trey asked now.

"I won't apologize."

"I don't think I've heard that one."

"Yeah, it didn't make it to music video stardom. It was just on the CD."

"If you had to pick your favorite song to cover, what would it be?" Uncle Blake asked all of a sudden. This made all four of them look at me intently.

I took a deep breath and sat up straight. "I don't know. I like a lot of songs."

"But if you had to pick just one."

"If I had to pick one, I think I would pick...I don't know. I don't have a specific favorite."

"You know, you are not good under pressure. How do you do interviews?" Trey said, shaking his head.

"Well, Uncle Trey, interviewers aren't usually my family members who are in a band and want me to have a specific answer that makes them feel giddy inside."

"What kind of people would do that to such a young soul?" Trey said, shaking his head. I giggled.

"I really don't have a favorite, but I do like covering Addiction songs."

I could visibly see all four men perk up as soon as those words left me mouth. "You do?" Uncle Chris asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I like to take songs and play with them until they have a unique sound to them. I'm guessing you guys saw my 'Face Down' cover?"

They all nodded. Uncle Chris spoke first, "You took it and made it sound so... depressing."

I laughed. "Yeah, well. I liked that song from the moment I heard it, but I never really listened to the lyrics until I watched you guys do it live acoustically. That's when I decided that I loved the song."

"When did you decided to cover it?" Trey asked. I smiled widely.

"Honestly? Not until a couple of months after that. I was sort of hesitant about covering the song, because I know how judgmental I am when it comes to people singing my songs. So, I didn't want to go up there and butcher your song and then have you guys bash me on Twitter or something."

"We wouldn't have done that." Uncle Chris said, making the other three and me, look at him. I knew for a fact that he was OCD when it came to his songs. I've been following them on Twitter since I can remember and there were a couple of Twitter wars instigated by them over something as silly as a forgotten lyric. "We would've apologized later." He grumbled after.

"I was sitting in my music room back home thinking of what cover I would do that week and when I couldn't think of anything, I just took my iPod and played it on shuffle until something caught my attention."

"And our song caught your attention?" Blake tried to fill in.

I shook my head. "No, actually Boyfriend's song, 'NaNaNa' caught my attention, but when I grabbed my iPod off of the couch, I accidently hit the 'next' button and then your song came on. The acoustic version. _That's_ when I decided I would try my hand at it. It worked out pretty well if I do say so myself."

"Hands down, your cover is the best one yet." Trey exclaimed. I giggled.

"Thank you-wait. You're not just saying that because I'm your niece, right?"

"Oh no. Blake and I actually had your version on one of our YouTube play lists before we knew who you were."

"Good. Then that makes me feel proud."

"Alright, doll. We're ready." I looked over at Uncle Reid who had turned his chair in our direction. I nodded and used Wyatt and Uncle Chris' thighs to get up from the low couch.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, opening the door to the booth. I turned around and took one last look at the guys. "Now the fun really begins."

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV (Bold parts are Sam's)<strong>

_**One and the same...**_

_We're something more than momentary!_

_**Cause we're one.. **_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Cause we're one..**_

_Were anything but ordinary..._

The music cut off and Alyssa stopped singing, mid-lyric. "Hey Aly? Make sure you punch that last line a bit. Make it a bit more, 'in your face'." Sam instructed from her spot in front of the soundboard.

Alyssa looked at her through the long, rectangular window that separated the booth from the soundboard. "Oh, okay. So like,"

"Yeah, just, _We're anything but ordinary,_" Sam sang as an example.

Alyssa nodded taking a sip of her water bottle. "Okay, I got it."

The girls had finished their individual verses and were now going in, one by one to clean it up and put in their back-up vocals. To say it was interesting watching her work was an understatement. Wyatt and the gang were mesmerized. Sure they'd been in the booth one too many times to count and sure the girls had seen the band record, but there was something different about watching Sam do it. Whether it was because of the newly discovered secret or just because she was part of their family now, they didn't know, but somehow they were having fun just watching the two girls do their thing.

Chris wanted to get up close and personal on their process. He was the more knowledgeable of the group when it came to producing the music. This was just another way for Sam and him to bond. They would whisper back and forth and laugh at what the other would say. He was having fun giving a helping hand. The others decided to just sit back and let them do the work.

Sam was sitting on Reid's lap, fiddling with the soundboard. She wasn't completely familiar with it, but she knew enough to help out. It being Alyssa's first time ever recording a song, made her want to perfect it that much more. The music started up again and Alyssa sang on her cue.

_**Cause we're one and the same...**_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_**One and the same...**_

_We're something more than momentary!_

_**Cause we're one.. **_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Cause we're one..**_

_Were anything but ordinary_

_You and me the perfect team  
>Chasing down the dream<br>Ohh,  
>You and me the perfect team<br>__Shaking up the scene,  
>We're one and the same!<em>

"Alright, hun, You. Are. Done." Reid said, after the music was cut off again. Alyssa squealed, taking off the headphones and placing them back in their rightful place. She picked up her things and walked out of the booth, making her way over to Sam and Reid.

"How was it?" She asked setting down her things and pulling up the small stool closer to them.

"It was really good, Aly. You did great." Sam reassured her friend with a smile. "You have an amazing voice."

Alyssa smiled shyly, blushing. "Thank you."

"I told you." Hayden chimed in. She was sitting in one of the spinning chairs, spinning around and playing with the piece of gum in her mouth. "She didn't believe me when I told her that."

"I wonder why?" Sam said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You wanna hear it?" She asked Alyssa. Alyssa nodded eagerly and clapped her hands. Sam chuckled and reached out, pressing the button that started the song.

_**Hey! Hey! Hey! **  
>La, La, La, La, La<br>**Hey! Hey! Hey! **  
>La, La, La, La, La<em>

_**You come from here,  
>I come from there. <strong>_

_You rock out in your room,_  
><em>I rock a world premiere.<em>

_We're more alike than_  
><em>Anybody could ever tell<em>  
><em>(ever tell)<em>

_Friday, we're cool,_  
><em>Monday, we're freaks.<em>

_**Sometimes we rule,  
>Sometimes we can't even speak.<br>**_  
><em>But we kick it off,<em>  
><em>Let loose, and LOL<em>  
><em>(<strong>LOL<strong>)_

_**It may seem cliche  
>For me to wanna say that your not alone<br>**(that your not alone)_

_And you can call me uncool_  
><em>But it's a simple fact i got your back<em>

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
><strong>_  
><em>'Cause we're one and the same<em>  
><em>We're anything but ordinary<em>  
><em>One and the same<em>  
><em>I think we're almost legendary.<em>  
><em>You and me the perfect team<em>  
><em>Chasing down the dream<em>  
><em>We're one and the same!<em>

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_  
><em>La, La, La, La, La<em>

_I'm kinda like you,_  
><em>Your kinda like me.<em>

_**We write the same song  
>In a different key<strong>_

_It's got a rhythm, you and me_  
><em>Can get along<em>  
><em>(get along)<em>

_**And it may seem cliche  
>For me to wanna say<br>That your not alone **_  
><em>(here I go again)<em>

_And you can call me uncool_  
><em>But it's a simple fact<em>  
><em>I still got your back (yeah)<em>  
><em>(I still got you're back)<em>

_'Cause we're one and the same_  
><em>We're anything but ordinary<em>  
><em>One and the same<em>  
><em>I think we're almost legendary<em>  
><em>You and me the perfect team<em>  
><em>Shaking up the scene,<em>  
><em>We're one and the same!<em>

_(yeah, yeah)_

_**Cause we're one and the same...**_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_**One and the same...  
><strong>_  
><em>We're something more than momentary!<em>

_**Cause we're one.. **_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Cause we're one..**_

_Were anything but ordinary_

_You and me the perfect team_  
><em>Chasing down the dream<em>  
><em>Ohh,<em>  
><em>You and me the perfect team<em>  
><em>Shaking up the scene,<em>  
><em>We're one and the same!<em>

_**Hey! Hey! Hey! **_  
><em>La, La, La, La, La<em>  
><strong><em>Hey! Hey! Hey!<em> **

Wyatt had watched Sam carefully as the song played. She looked so happy as she lip-synced her parts. She was a natural. She definitely got more from his genes than just his eyes and his sparking personality. "Wow. It sounds so good!" Alyssa exclaimed. Sam smiled and nodded.

"It's gonna be a hit."

"Thank you so much for writing this, Baby. It really means a lot to me."

"Aw, come on, Lyssa. You know I love you. I'm more than happy to write a song for you." Sam gushed. "All I ask, is that you thank me on stage when you win your first Grammy."

The girls both giggled. "Oh, don't worry. You'll be the first one I thank."

"Hey, did you forget who co-wrote the song with her?" Reid asked.

"I'll thank you too, Reid. Don't worry, I got you."

"You guys are so cute!" Kristy gushed out, taking pictures of them with her phone. Sam smiled and stood up.

"Enough with the pictures, Kristy. We're not going anywhere." Sam took the phone from her and sat next to her on the couch. She held it up at arms' length and took a picture of both of them, stinking her tongue out. She turned it around and giggled. Kristy had a surprised expression that added to the silliness of the picture. "Send that to me."

"Ugh! Can we please go now?" Hayden groaned. "I'm so hungry!"

"When are you not hungry?" Alyssa asked, shaking her head.

Sam laughed. "Ooh, she told you!"

"Whatever, Baby, I won't comment back on that if you take me away from here!"

Sam shook her head and turned to her family. "You guys hungry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary<strong>

**Biane-** Korean for "Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there it was. Hope you guys liked the little part of Skye's world shown here. It's gonna get more exciting, I just wanted to start out small and now that the secret is out, the next obstacle for this little family will be coming and her name starts with a C. <strong>


	22. PLEASE READ, NOT CHAPTER!

**Hello people of the** **internet!**

NO, I'M NOT DEAD...

So, I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I'm sorry about that. I've just been...sick. I guess you can say. It started with my anemia acting up and then I just felt like I didn't really wanna talk to anybody or really do anything anymore. I also lost my best friend, but that's a completely different story. Anyway, I got diagnosed with depression and I'm taking care of it now. I'm feeling a bit better and I'm starting to write again, so don't worry ladies and gentlemen, this story will continue.

Updates will be pretty slow but they're coming. So, please don't give up on me or this story. I completely plan to finish this project. I'm currently finishing up chapter 20 and I'll tell you right now, that it's going to suck. I just don't want to delete it and start again. So, that crappy chapter will go up and the next chapter after that is where the good stuff is going to begin again.

Okay, I'm off to finish my chapter! :D


	23. Barbecue's & Ridiculousness

**Hi, Hi! So, I know I said that I was going to update this a lot sooner than today, but this time it wasn't my fault. I uploaded this chapter onto and decided last minute that I wanted to put something else in and it turned out to be a lot more than I had planned, but it was still awesome. So, I saved it and was going to upload it the next day, but when I logged on to do so, I realized that everything that I had written in and changed had been deleted. It didn't save. So I had to write everything out...again. And since my older brother accidently downloaded a virus onto my new laptop, I had to get it fixed. My mom's friend is doing it, but he's taking FOREVER. I've been without laptop for almost three months now. Anyways, I managed to get this typed up and everything. So, for your enjoyment. Please, go on and read.**

**Oh, but also, I will say this right now, the majority of this chapter is not to my liking. I just didn't want to move it around anymore. So, I'm sorry if it's not the best one, but I'd rather focus my attention on the next one which is by far my favorite one yet. It's not finished yet, but I have written down the majority of it. I just have to type it up. Okay, now you may read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs, movies, and/or books mentioned in this story, nor do I own the characters created by Aaron Spelling.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 20: Barbecue's and Ridiculousness<p>

**Sam's POV**

"What do you think?" I asked Hayden as I spun around in my new bikini. It was a light blue two piece. Nothing fancy, but still cute. The barbecue is today and since it's such a nice day out we decided to also make it a pool party. I'm a little nervous though. Wyatt grounded me and apparently, he was being serious, but he hasn't brought it up since. I'm going crazy trying to figure out what he's planning. Why? Because, this isn't normal parental behavior and I know Wyatt isn't a 'normal' parent, but still. I know for a fact that he got punished enough during his youth. He has to remember something.

"Damn Baby, if you didn't have a boyfriend, I would do you right now."

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you just say that I look good without all the lesbian innuendo?"

Hayden stared at me like I was crazy and simply said, "No."

I laughed and rolled my eyes again, making my way back to my closet. At this point, sex and lesbianism were permanently marked on her brain. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing my black two piece. You know, the one with the stringy back?"

I pulled out a pair of short jean shorts and slipped them on. "The strapless one?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"Cute." I said, pulling a loose white tank top that had the words 'Beach Bum' on it off of it's hanger. I put it on and quickly slipped on some sandals as I walked out of the closet. I left my hair down in its natural waves. Since we were going to be swimming there was no point in spending so much time on it. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Finally! I've been ready for half an hour already."

"Sorry," I whined. "I had trouble looking for my bathing suits."

"Whatever, let's get down there before you're boy toy gets here." Hayden stood up and walked to the door. "We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Yeah, cause this time it might be a chainsaw instead of a knife." I grabbed my phone, head phones, and sun glasses and followed her out, closing the door behind me.

"That _would_ be pretty funny though." She stopped and waited for me to start walking ahead of her. When I was a couple of feet in front, she surprise-attacked me by jumping on my back. Instinctively, my hands flew to her thighs to steady her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She was heavy. She wasn't fat, but she was tall and tall people are heavy.

"Why?" I simply asked.

"'Cause you love me." I shook my head, but started walking anyway. "Hey, did Wyatt finally decide what your punishment was going to be yet?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet. I'm starting to get worried. I mean, he grounded you right there and then."

"He grounded you too."

"Yeah, but I don't think it counts if he still lets me see people from the outside world." I don't exactly know all the rules when it comes to getting grounded, but I think that one is a given.

"Well, how do you know? I mean, have you ever really been grounded?"

I shook my head again. "No, but it seems like that would play a major part in punishments." I'm not sure about most people, but I've never really been punished like that before. The one and only time I remember getting punished was back when I was eleven. Mom grounded me and then like an hour later, Maggie let me take my dogs out to the park. When mom came home, she had forgotten all about the grounding and I just didn't get into big trouble again.

"Well, if I were you, I'd just take what I got and not question it. Nothing good ever came from looking for trouble."

"Yeah, I guess your right. " I got us down the stairs safely and let her thighs drop. She was really heavy. We made our way to the back yard where Wyatt and Uncle Trey were already getting their cook on with Uncle Hal and Aunt Addie. So far it was just them, but I didn't know who else was invited. I looked around, looking for their kids. Will and the twins were sitting by the duck pond with the TMND's.

Hayden walked over to the TMND's pond and kneeled down next to them. She's really gotten attached to those ducklings, but who wouldn't. They're adorable. I smiled and walked over to the adults, who were laughing and drinking beer. Well the men were. Is it like a thing where guys have to drink beer to socialize? "Hey, guys."

"Hey," They all greeted me. Uncle Hal turned around and gave me a hug. I smiled as I pulled away, hugging Aunt Addie next.

"Hi, honey, how are you?" She asked me as we pulled away from each other.

"I'm good...but I'm grounded."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

I sighed. "I went out with my best friend to have a little fun and he got mad."

"Yeah, tell her where you and your best friend _went_ to have fun." Wyatt chimed in.

Henry and Addie both looked over at me, curiously. I smiled sheepishly. "We sorta, kinda, went to a club."

"Sorta, kinda?" Uncle Henry asked, raising an eyebrow.

I bit my bottom lip, "Okay, so we did, but I was against it from the beginning. Besides, we only got to have two or three hours of fun before we had to start sneaking around trying to hide from dad and the guys..._and _the girls."

"Poor you." Wyatt mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah!" I heard two little high pitch screams before I felt four pairs of hands on my thighs. I froze and looked down. The twins were both standing behind me, hiding their faces into my thighs. Carefully, I turned around and bend down to their level.

"What's wrong girls?"

Mackenzie spoke first. "She keeps making cat sounds." I looked over at quiet little Maddie who was hugging Samson to chest.

"Maddie?" I asked, confusedly.

Both of them shook their heads and pointed in the direction they had come from. I stood up and turned around to look at the duck pond. Hayden, of course. Now, I understood. Hayden liked to flash her fangs and hiss at people. Kids, mostly. I rolled my eyes and shouted, "Hayden, stop hissing at the kids! You're freaking them out!"

"I beg to differ, little William over here likes it!"

It was true. Will was sitting on Hayden's lap, arms wrapped around her neck as he giggled away. I shook my head and turned back around to face the girls who were now in Hal's and Addie's arms. "You two just ignore her. She loves scaring little kids."

"I do not."

"Jesus!" I exclaimed, spinning around to find Hayden and standing in front of me holding Will. I placed a hand over my heart. "Thank you for that near-death experience. How did you get here so fast?"

"Magic." Will squirmed out of her grasp and ran over to Hal who was watching us, amused. "Anyway, give me your phone." She stuck her hand out to me.

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna use it."

"And what's wrong with your phone?"

"It's in Uncle Wy's pocket."

I looked over at Wyatt. "You took her phone?"

Wyatt nodded. "Jace gave me a list of procedures I needed to use in order to punish her. Taking her phone was one of them." Okay, so either he was really planing my death or I had another thing coming to me. He didn't take _my_ phone.

"Please, baby, I promise not to drop it this time." Hayden started to beg, using her vampire puppy dog face. She's dropped my phone before, that's why I'm not too thrilled about her using it. I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket. I handed it over to her and watched as she literally skipped away back into the house. I'm surprised actually. This is the first time since she's been here that she isn't wearing huge stripper shoes.

"Sammy?" I heard Maddie call me. Surprising, because she hardly ever talks.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Are you going swimming too?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. I love pools."

"Do you wanna play with my toys?" I smiled. She was such a cutie. I nodded.

"Sure. What did you bring?" The girls both squirmed out of their parents arms and ran to a pile of toys a couple of feet away from us.

"Ha! What didn't we bring?" Addie snorted. I looked at her, bemused. "My dear husband over here fell for their puppy dog faces and brought everything!"

"I have a heart you know!"

"Yeah, what happened to, 'you have to be tough with kids these days. That's how they learn.'?"

I giggled at her Hal impression. Just looking at him, Hal seemed like a tough guy. He was buff like Wyatt and his face had features that made you not want to mess with him. It's good to know that he's like Wyatt. A big ol' softy! "Don't tell me you haven't looked at their little faces and not caved?" He countered.

"Of course I have, but I draw the line somewhere." Addie took a step towards Hal as he put Will down. It looked like they were about to go at it. They started arguing back and forth between themselves and I decided that they should get some privacy. I turned to Uncle Trey and Wyatt.

"Where's your 'kiss the cook' apron Uncle Trey?"

He shifted his gaze from the arguing couple down to me and smiled. "Aunt Piper wouldn't let me take it home. It's Uncle Leo's."

I giggled. "Grandpa wears that thing?"

"Yes he does and so do I. "

"You're a dork, Uncle Trey."

"I don't see you complaining."

"That's because I'm used to it by now."

"Sammy!" I didn't have to turn around to know Kristy was yelling from the house. Is it weird that I know Kristy's yell even without seeing her? I think it is.

I turned around and smiled at her as Uncle Chris and Uncle Blake passed us with plates of food for the grill. We've really gotten close since we met. Mostly, because she wouldn't stop calling me day and night after the reunion. "Hey, Kristy. What are you doing here? Are Aunt Patty and Uncle Jeremy here too?"

Kristy shook her head, hugging me. "Aunt Addie and Uncle Hal brought me. Mom and dad couldn't make it."

"Why? Are they having a 'personal' day?"

"Ew, no." Kristy shuddered, making me laugh. "Oh God, I hope not."

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me that you don't want another little brother and/or sister."

"I already have a little brother and even though he's the cutest little boy in the world, no. I wouldn't want another sibling."

"I've always wanted a little sibling."

"Well, I'm younger than you. You can do with me whatever you please!" Kristy offered, a little too excitedly, I might add.

"How about you just be the best cousin in the whole world that I share all of my dreams and secrets with?"

"That works too!" Kristy squealed as she bear hugged me again. Oh, boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"So, how is everything?" Addison asked Wyatt as she cuddled into Hal's side.

"Everything's pretty good. You know, besides my fifteen year old daughter and her best friend sneaking out and going to a club."

Hal raised an eyebrow at him. "How did that happen?"

"The guys and I decided to go out and they left after us."

"You didn't get a babysitter?"

"She's a fifteen year old kid. She can feed herself. What kind of babysitter does she need? Besides, she's not usually like that." When Hal and Addie gave him a disbelieving look he quickly added, "She cries at animal cruelty commercials."

"She really does." Chris confirmed putting down a bag of paper plates and a bag of plastic red cups."I thought he was kidding."

"Maybe she's just acting and really she's just an awesome mastermind." Addie voiced thoughtfully.

Wyatt shook his head, smiling. "No, she can't hold a straight face when she's lying." It was true. Sam could never hold a straight face when she lied. One look of disbelief and she would smile guiltily and start laughing. It was something that he found out during her first weeks there.

"Hayden, put me down!" The adults heard Sam yell as she was carried over to Kristy. Hayden set her down and walked over to the small patio table where the iPod dock was sitting. She pressed play on Sam's phone and smirked over at Sam. Wyatt knew Sam was confused as to why he hadn't taken away her phone and really the reason was simple; he didn't think it would do anything. She wasn't one of those kids who were overly attached to their phones. Sure, she named it, but it wasn't like she couldn't put it down when it was time to. The only time he saw her on that phone was when she was listening to her music or taking a random call. The music blasted through the speakers making the girls cheer. A very girly, very cutesy Korean song.

"So," Addie started, bringing Wyatt's attention back to the group of adults. "How are you going to punish her?"

Wyatt smirked. "Well, with the help of these three over here, I'm going to make sure she never sees the inside of another club again."

Addison gave him a confused look. "And how are you going to do that?"

Wyatt looked over at the sliding doors of the house where Art was standing watching Sam lying on the floor. "Watch and learn, lil' cuz." With that, Wyatt turned and walked over to his brother and best friends and started talking quietly, leaving Addison and Hal to wonder what he had in store.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Ugh! I'm so out of shape!" I whined loudly, breathlessly. The song had finished a bit ago and as soon as I was finished dancing I got down on the floor and laid down on the floor next to the pool, closing my eyes and taking fast, deep breaths. It wasn't even a hard dance. It had a lot of waist work in it, but it wasn't so much that it made you sweat like a pig and take all the wind out of you. This is what I get for eating so much Tommy's and junk food and not working out for almost a month and a half. "Kai is going to kill me."

"Well, look at the bright side," I heard Hayden start from my right. "At least you'll die at the hands of your first love."

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes under my eyelids. "And he wasn't my first love."

"Who wasn't your first love?" My eyes snapped open when I heard a very amused voice speak and it wasn't Hayden's. My wide eyes landed on an upside down version of Art. Well, upside down because he was hovering over me and my feet were facing the pool. "You really love floors don't you?"

Art smiled down at me, watching me. I smiled. "Nobody...and yes, I do. They're comfortable." Apparently, I had a thing for sitting on floors when I was with him. We had gone out on two other dates after our first before Hayden and I got grounded, and each time I managed to end up sitting on the floor for a couple of minutes. What can I say? I really do love sitting on the floor. It's comfortable.

"My girlfriend, ladies and gentleman." He said, with a chuckle, reaching down and offering me a hand.

I giggled, taking his hand and pulling myself up. "And don't you forget it." I looked over my shoulder and started wiping my back and butt. They were dusty. Art leaned over a bit, just enough to look over my shoulder and started helping me, staying away from my bum. When we were done, Art rested his hands on my waist, pulling me in close. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

He pulled me in closer, if that was even possible and rested his forehead against mine. "Hello, beautiful." He mumbled.

"Hi." I whispered back, giggling.

"Three feet apart." Trey called out from his place, in front of the grill. I pulled away and looked over at him. He wasn't even looking at us. I rolled my eyes and pecked Art's lips once more before pulling away and out of his hold.

"Mwuah, mwuah!" Hayden was making kissy faces at Kristy who in turn was fluttering her eyelashes and giggling like a crazy person. "Get a room."

"Oh, joy. Satan's spawn is here." Art said sarcastically. Jokingly, of course.

"Oh, and the love sick puppy finally arrived." Art smirked and wrapped her in a one-armed hug. He and Hayden had officially met when we met Art at the skate park earlier on in the week. They spent a whole two hours joking and poking fun at me and all my weird quirks. I didn't mind it though. As long as my best friend and my boyfriend got along, I was happy. All in all, it had been a pretty good day.

Kristy cleared her throat loudly and tilted her head towards Art. I rolled my eyes. Way to be subtle Kristina. "Art this is my cousin, Kristy." I pointed at Kristy, "Kristy, this is Art."

Art turned to Kristy and smiled, pulling her in for a hug as well. "Nice to finally meet you, Kristy."

Kristy in turn, smiled widely and hugged him back. "You too. Sammy's told me so much about you."

Art threw me an amused look. **"**Good things, I hope." I chuckled nervously and smiled.

"Oh, _definitely_." She winked at me as she put emphasis on the last word. I laughed at the face she made and shook my head. She was definitely my favorite cousin. Which brought something else to mind.

"Hey, babe? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but how did you get in?"

"Oh! Uh," He looked around for a bit before finally pointing at Wyatt and the adults. "They let me in."

"Who?" I asked, confusedly. None of them had gone back into the house. The door bell hadn't even rang.

Art moved closer to me and pointed in Trey's direction. "Them." That's when I noticed them. Two women that I had never seen before in my life. A blonde and a brunette stood with Blake and Trey.

"Who are they?" Hayden asked, looking them up and down.

"You guys, come here! There's someone here I want you to meet." Trey called us over, motioning us with his hand. He was smiling widely. I shrugged and took Art's hand, leading him over to Uncle Trey.

"Ladies...and gentleman, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend-"

"Tiffany Anne Majors, at your service!" The blonde cut Trey off with a squeal, sticking out a hand for them to shake. She had a southern accent.

I smiled uncertainly. "Samantha Ariana Harley, not good at servicing, but you can ask anyway." I took Tiffany's hand and shook it. "This my boyfriend Art, my best friend Hayden, and my-" I pointed at each one until Kristy cut me off.

"She knows me already." She walked over to her and hugged her. Tiffany was pretty. Blonde, brown eyed, and petite. She was a tad bit giddy for my liking.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Sam. You're the only thing that my binky winky ever talks about."

My eyes widened and I literally had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing. Hayden's comment didn't help either. "Well, rest assured that...binky winky has told us a lot about you too."

"Honey, I thought we talked about not using the nickname around them?" Trey mumbled to his southern girlfriend.

"Oh, I don't think the girls are as evil as you make them out to be." Tiffany slapped Uncle Trey's chest playfully before turning to us. "Isn't that right girls?"

Art, Trey, and even Blake who up until now had been making out with the brunette all scoffed which made me and Hayden both simultaneously gasp. "What are you people talking about? We're good peoples."

"Yeah, we're so good, we can be nuns!" Hayden exclaimed. I opened my mouth to agree, but closed it and shook my head at her.

"Let's not go that far." I muttered to her. "And you, mister," I poked Art in the chest. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"You told me not to lie to them." Was his smart ass response accompanied by a shrug. I mock-glared at him and shook my head. Not even two weeks together and he was already going against me. Jeez! Guess I should be happy he listens.

"Anyway," Blake started. "This is _my_ girlfriend, Jessie Clarke." His girlfriend was a bit different. She looked more simple. Not in a way where she looked stupid, but more so, she looked like a jeans and a t-shirt kind of gal. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and was just as small if not more than Tiffany. Jessie sported a small smile and reached out a hand to me.

"Nice to meet you, Sam."

I nodded, shaking her hand. "You too." I let go of her hand and let the others introduce themselves. I couldn't help but notice that these two were not what I expected. I pictured Trey with like a video game geek like himself and Blake with some posh British woman who drank tea and stuff. Boy, was I wrong and pretty judgmental now that I think about it.

"Alright, Now that we're all here," Wyatt started with a clap of his hands. "There's one more thing that needs to be done before we can start."

I think we all looked at him in confusion or at least, I did. What was he talking about? Wyatt continued, "My lovely daughter and I have some unfinished business to settle."

"W-what kind of unfinished business?" I stuttered. This was news to me.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at me, "Don't tell me you forgot you're being punished?"

I shook my head. I'm not sure, but I think the blood drained from my face. I felt my stomach drop. "I thought this was my punishment." I replied, unsurely. "You know, kids usually don't like hanging out with their families?" No, I didn't really believe that, but the look in Wyatt's eyes was not giving me a good feeling.

"It probably would be a punishment...If you were a normal teenager that hated her family, but you're actually having fun here, so no. This is not your punishment."

I bit my bottom lip nervously. "Then what is?" Wyatt smirked at me -_Smirked_- and took a couple of steps towards me. Which led me to ask my next question, "You're not going to hit me, are you? Because you don't seem like the type of person who would spank his kids, but now I'm not so sure." I asked, taking a couple of steps back.

"Relax, I'm not going to hit you." He closed the gap between us, grabbed me, and in one swift move, threw me over his shoulder. "Whoa!" I let out a quiet 'oomph' and grabbed onto his t-shirt. I felt like I was sliding off. "What are you doing?" I yelled.

Wyatt turned his head to look at the others, "The rest of you follow me, please." He started walking back into the house.

Wyatt carried me through the house and out the front door, but he didn't stop walking. He kept going, leading everyone out of the house's gate and onto the sidewalk, and he didn't stop walking until he hit the corner. He only stopped to ask the paparazzi to follow us as well. Yup, even them. By now, I was petrified of what he was going to do. Maybe, he was throwing me out and leaving me on the street. Through this whole thing, I hadn't really protested. Mainly, because I was lightheaded from all the blood running to my brain, but also because I was kind of curious as to what we were doing.

Wyatt finally put me down as everyone gathered around. Good thing too, because my head was throbbing. The cameramen started snapping away and I quickly fixed my hair, turning my attention to Wyatt. "So, why are we out here?" Aunt Addie asked, holding her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. The sunglasses were doing nothing to help with that.

"Samantha Harley," Wyatt started in an official tone. "Your punishment -_whether you like it or not_- is very-"

"Why are you talking like that?" Hayden asked bluntly...as always. Wyatt rolled his eyes at her in annoyance.

"It goes with it. Shush."

"Is my punishment to sit in this corner and think about what I've done?" I started, "'Cause, I'm pretty sure I can do that at home." So, um, judging by the scary glare Wyatt was currently giving, I'm guessing that wasn't the question I should've asked. The others on the other hand thought it was funny, if the snickering was anything to go by. I really wasn't trying to be funny. It was a legitimate question. I've seen 'Super Nanny' before and she teaches parents about the time out technique and that usually happens to be done while sitting in a corner of your house. Not a street corner. I shut up and started playing with my snakebites.

"Alright, chuckles. Let's just get on with it." Wyatt looked over my head and nodded. I'm guessing to one of the guys. Uncle Chris stepped forward, hands behind his back, and walked over to Wyatt, to stand in front of me.

"Sorry, love." He apologized as he pulled out a big, brown cardboard sign that read, '**I'm 15 and I disrespected my parents by sneaking out and going to a club.**' in big, bold, black letters. So, he was kid shaming me. Great. I think this is even worse than spanking me. Wyatt motioned for me to take the sign. I sighed and took it from Uncle Chris.

"Damn Baby, and here you thought Uncle Wyatt didn't know how to punish." Hayden snickered and I glared at her. A really icy glare. One that said, 'sleep with one eye open tonight'. That of course, made her laugh even harder. That is until Wyatt nodded over my head again and Uncle Blake stepped forward.

"I'm not done with your punishment either, Hayden." Wyatt said with another smirk. Hayden stopped mid-laugh and looked over at Blake. He was holding another cardboard sign, same as mine, except that one simply said, '**I convinced her to do it. Honk if you think we're idiots.**'. Hayden gasped.

"Haven't I gotten punished enough? You took my phone _and_ I'm grounded. That should be enough, right?" Wyatt, Chris, and Blake simultaneously raised one eyebrow as they crossed their arms over their chests. Awesome, yet a little scary. Hayden sighed and took the other board that was now leaning against Uncle Blake's leg. He had set it down. Wyatt pushed us to the ridge of the corner and smiled.

"You two have twenty minutes, we'll be over there, enjoying the view." He nodded towards the opposite corner, the one with the shade. Well, fine then. He led everyone over and as soon as they all had a good view they all started taking pictures and I do mean _all_ of them. The paparazzi _and_ my family. I think even Art had his phone out. That little traitor.

Within the first five minutes, we had two cars drive by and both of them honked like mad. Seriously though, they could have just honked once, or you know, not at all, but they honked dozens of times until they disappeared down the street. For the next fifteen minutes it basically went like that. We stood there, side by side, and cars would pass and honk. Some people yelled out of their windows; either calling us idiots or giving Wyatt a thumbs up for good parenting. I was pretty miserable. My family was laughing at me, the paparazzi was having a field day taking pictures, and worst of all Art was smiling. I'm pretty sure he enjoyed my pain. If that wasn't bad enough, Wyatt decided to buy everyone ice cream from the ice cream truck that happen to pass by twice just to honk. And when I say everybody I mean _everybody_; the family, the paparazzi...the random couple that just happen to jog by with their two Golden Retrievers.

"This is so embarrassing." I hid my face with the sign, "That is the last time I go along with one of your dumb ideas."

Hayden rolled her eyes at me. "Pout all you want, but you know it was fun."

I sighed. She was right. It had been fun and I really wasn't too serious about not going along with her dumb ideas. The truth is, Hayden keeps me from going crazy. We might get into trouble because of the stuff she has us doing, but in the end it's all worth it. She brings out the rebel in me. I think that's a good thing. I turned my attention back to the group of people across the street and sighed. "How much longer do we have to do this?" I yelled at over at them.

Wyatt turned to look at me and smiled. "That depends." He called back.

"On what?"

"On whether or not you still feel like doing anything inappropriate!"

"What do you deem inappropriate?" Hayden yelled this time.

Wyatt raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, "Anything that involves sneaking out of the house without my permission!"

"What if we're working on a surprise for you?" Hayden tried again.

"Well, are you?"

I shook my head. "Well no, but-"

"Then, no." Trey yelled cutting me off. Hayden laughed at me and I glared at her. Well, just for a second before I turned my glare onto the guys.

"Next time," I turned to look at her. "We're going to a Frat party."

"How are we ever going to find a Frat party, Samantha?" Hayden asked amusedly and in a British accent no less.

"Eh-hmm, do I not have a college boyfriend?" I retorted. "He's bound to know some Fraternity dudes."

Hayden laughed out loud and kicked my butt. "Look at _you_, Baby. I take you out once and now there's no stopping you. I hope I haven't created a monster."

I giggled. "Maybe. You should be afraid...be very afraid." Hayden laughed again and shook her head. She turned her attention back to Wyatt and the gang and smiled widely.

"Uh oh, I know that face. It's the same face that got us into this mess in the first place."

"What do you say, we make the most of this situation and have some fun?" She asked me, giving me a scarily happy smile. I sighed. Here we go again.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"No way! Skye is way better!" Sam exclaimed, throwing her hands up. Finally, the barbecue was in full swing. Sam and Hayden had started dancing with their signs to pass the remainder of their punishment. Wyatt would have said something about them not supposed to be having fun, but they had gone through enough humiliation and he didn't really mind them having a bit of fun. The punishment had been over for ten minutes already. He had been having too much fun to tell the poor girls. In the end, Wyatt and his band mates ended it up stopping them when Hayden started shaking her butt at the passing cars.

Now, they were all sitting beside the pool, enjoying their lunch and a show. Sam and Trey were going at it about who was more famous; Skye or Addiction.

"How do you figure that?" Trey asked incredulously.

"What do you mean, 'how'? You can't seriously be comparing Addiction's popularity to Skye's?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. We're four guys. That's three more than Skye."

"That doesn't mean anything. Skye is one of the top teen stars there is right now."

"Yeah, _teens_. We appeal to everyone not going through puberty. That's gotta be like, what? Eighty percent of the world's population?"

"Actually, studies show that fifty percent of the world's population are kids younger than eighteen. And you'd be surprised at how many ahjussi there are out there."

"Ahj- what?" Trey asked, confusedly.

Hayden sighed and answered, "She means old perverted guys that like to wank at Skye's concerts."

"Classy." Art stated, dropping his half-eaten hot dog onto his plate. Sam giggled as Hayden rolled her eyes.

"Deny it if you want, but we all know that's what happens."

"Okay, well some of our fans were with us since before we got famous." Trey continued.

"Yeah, I'm going to let Kristy answer that one."

Kristy swallowed the food she had in her mouth and turned to Trey. "I've been following Skye since her trainee days. Here, look." She pulled out her phone, tapped it a few times and handed the phone over to Trey.

Trey took the phone and scrolled through the pictures of Skye in a dance studio back when she wore a plain blonde wig and Skye with _Boyfriend_. Even some with Hayden. He rolled his eyes and handed the phone back to his niece. "Yeah, well...Our concerts are fun."

"Yeah, if you wanna call a near death experience fun."

"Oh come on! The chances of someone getting hurt at one of our concerts are like, slim to none."

"Oh, really? Then what do you call that deadly circle shaped vortex where your fans run around punching each other."

"It's called letting loose, something Skye's fans can't do because most of them are being accompanied by their parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry, since when was punching people in the face letting loose? And adult supervision should really be considered at your shows. Stupid parents like to take their little five year old kids to rock concerts. God forbid someone let's loose and punches one of those babies in the face."

"Okay, fine. Fans aside, we broke a world record. Three hundred shows in two years."

"Skye broke a record too. She got a hundred thousand people to do a flash mob at last years D.R Nation live tour."

"Wow!" Trey exclaimed sarcastically. "She got a whole bunch of people to dance."

"That's better than playing the same old songs over and over for two years."

"Those were all hits. They'll never get old."

"Neither has any of Skye's songs and she's newer than you."

"We played at the White House!" Trey exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat.

"Skye played MSG the first year of her debut!" Sam followed suit, handing Art her plate so she could cross her arms. "Yeah, that's right, binky winky. When did you guys play MSG?"

Art leaned over to Hayden and whispered, "What's MSG?"

"Madison Square Garden." Hayden answered and Art nodded.

Trey paused and grumbled. "Yeah, well, MSG is for losers." Not that Addiction hadn't played MSG yet, because they had, but not during their first album.

Sam smirked, she knew she won. "Yeah, losers that go double platinum."

"Alright you two, put the claws and smug smiles away and eat." Addison stated, standing up from her spot on Hal's lap and going over to the table of food. Sam and Trey pouted and went back to eating in their seats. "Does anyone else want some of Tiffany's fruit salad?"

"Oh! Please try it! I'm trying out new, and healthier recipes." Tiffany said, cheerfully.

Hayden raised an eyebrow. "You needed a recipe for chopped fruit?"

Tiffany frowned. "No, I-"

"Please excuse Hayden's mouth. It's filter got fried when she watched girl on girl porn for the first time." Simultaneously, all five men in Sam's family had a choking fit with their beers, covering up Sam and Hayden's laughing fit. Tiffany sat, shocked. She wasn't one for dirty jokes. Especially not from young girls.

"Whoa, language!" Wyatt exclaimed putting down his food and beer bottle on the table in front of him.

Sam frowned. "What language? I didn't know porn was a bad word."

"No, but you're a kid, a girl kid. You can't use that kind of language."

"Porn." Sam stated. Trey and the boys flinched.

Hayden smirked and set down her food. "Porn."

Hayden and Sam looked at each other and smiled mischievously. "Porn, porn, porn, porn, porn-"

"Please stop!" Trey exclaimed, covering his ears dramatically.

Hayden and Sam laughed. "So, Sam, binky- I mean, Trey tells me that your mom is a fashion designer." Tiffany asked, putting down her fork and turned to look at her.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Gracie Lynn, she's in Paris right now, I think she said something about some rich chick getting married. She's designing the dress and the bride's maids dresses."

"Oh so she's a wedding designer?"

Sam shook her head. "No. She's just doing this because the woman is friends with one of mom's good friends. She's just doing it as a favor."

"Oh, well that's nice of her."

"So, I hear you and Jessie went on a long shopping spree?" Sam asked, turning her body so that her back was leaning against Art's side and her legs were hanging off of the arm rest of the patio couch.

Art smiled amusedly and wrapped his arm around her, getting a bit more comfier. Wyatt cleared his throat. "No."

Art started pulling his arm away, but was stopped by Sam. "He's not harming my hair, dad. Relax."

"It's inappropriate."

"Uncle Hal and Aunt Addie are doing it."

"That's different. They're married."

Sam pointed at Blake and Jessie who were cuddled together, sharing kisses. "Uncle Blake and Jessie aren't married and they're being way more inappropriate than we are."

Wyatt raised and eyebrow in a don't-test-me sort of way and Sam sat back up in her original position, leaning her head on Art's shoulder and intertwining their hands together instead. Tiffany glanced back and forth between Sam and Wyatt. "Um, Jessie and I went to LA for the week. I really had to get her into a whole new wardrobe."

Hayden, Sam, and Art all turned to look at Jessie in unison. "Well. We did get her a whole new wardrobe, but she decided not to wear any of it today." Tiffany explained, chuckling nervously.

Jessie broke the current kiss she and Blake were sharing and turned to look at Tiffany. "I told you that I would only go on this stupid shopping spree if I got to keep some of my old clothes."

"Yes, but I thought you would at least wear your new ones once in a while." Tiffany shook her head. "At this point it just seems like a waste of money."

"Yeah, well, technically it was a waste of time." Blake added in. "I told you not to try and change her. She's lovely just the way she is." He finished, kissing Jessie's temple. Sam and the girls all 'awed'.

"I wasn't trying to change her. I just wanted her to be a bit more confident."

"She's confident."

"Not much."

Sam followed their conversation back and forth, watching Jessie who was just silently sitting in Blake's lap. "She's sitting right there." Sam finally chimed in. Jessie seemed to be uncomfortable.

Blake and Tiffany both stopped talking and looked at Sam then looked at Jessie who was blushing. Sam had come to learn that Jessie and Tiffany were very different. Tiffany, being the Texan beauty, was loud, giddy, and just all around happy. Jessie was a bit more reserved. She was shy around people and mostly when she was out of her element. Her element, believe it or not was being one of the guys and playing video games. "Sorry, love, didn't mean to start again."

"It's okay. It's just best to stay out of it when you and Tiff go at it."

"So, they do this often?" Hayden asked.

Jessie nodded, sporting a small smile. "They don't like each other very much."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Blake. "You're a Brit. I thought British people were supposed to love everyone?"

"That's not true. We're allowed to dislike people." Blake paused and added, "You're a Brit and you don't like everyone."

Sam scoffed. "Name one person I don't like?"

"Princess Hartley."

"Ah! Whoa, wha- DUDE!" Sam and Hayden both exclaimed as they covered their ears and sported a look of disgust. "Language! That name is banned from this house and your vocabulary when you're around us." Sam scolded, pointing a firm finger at him.

Blake stayed silent with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Oh, whatever! That doesn't count. Besides, I'm half of one and I was born here. That excludes me."

"You're British?" Tiffany asked Sam, surprised.

Sam nodded. "Yeah...Well sort of."

"Sort of as in, you don't act British?"

"No. Sort of as in, I don't like being British."

"Why not?"

"Because, I just don't." Sam shrugged. "I really can't explain it."

_You can be preoccupied, different dick every night, you just got to say the word,_

"I'll get it!" Kristy yelled as she got up from her spot with the kids and ran towards my phone.

"No! Wait!" Sam yelled, knowing fully well who it was. She was too late. Kristy had picked up the phone and was now holding it to her ear.

"Hello?" She made a face at the speaker. "Who is this? Hello?"

Sam groaned and stood up, holding her hand out for her phone. "What did they say?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." Kristy quickly apologized. Sam shook her head and took her phone.

"No, it's not that. What did they say, Kristy?"

Kristy glanced at the adults before whispering, "He said, 'camel toe' in an Indian accent."

Sam sighed and took Kristy's hand, pulling her over to where she and the others had been sitting. "I'm gonna kill him."

Hayden shifted in her seat. "Who are you gonna kill and how can I get in on this action?"

"Freaking Rhyson. He's been calling me non-stop for the past three days from the guys' phones and whispering 'camel toe'. Then he just hangs up."

Kristy squealed and sat up straighter. "Rhyson. As in, _Baby boy_? From _Boyfriend_? That Rhyson?"

"Yes, _that_ Rhyson." Sam unlocked her phone and hit redial. She put the phone up to her ear and waited. "Jonesy! Tell your idiot _maknae_ to stop calling me!...Who else would it be? Tell Rhyson, if he prank calls me one more time, I'm going to kick him in the balls next time I see him." Sam walked off, half yelling and waving her hand frantically.

"Okay, what was that about?" Hal asked, finally separating himself from Addison.

"Rhyson's just being Rhyson." Hayden answered, smiling.

"Is she always that...scary?"

Hayden shook her head. "No. Usually she's more graphic...and a bit psychotic if you can believe it."

"Psychotic, how?" Addison asked, confusedly.

Hayden opened her mouth to answer, but Sam beat her to the punch. "_Rhyson if __you don't stop prank calling me__, I'm going to chop of your balls, stick them in a blender, and force feed them to you...Yes! I mean the rusty one!_"

"Psychotic like that." Hayden said, jerking her thumb behind her and smiling evilly.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Chris asked, suspiciously.

Hayden's smile widened even more if that was even possible. "Because I dared him to. I didn't think he would actually do it."

"Aren't you worried about what she'll do when she finds out it was you?" Tiffany asked, worriedly looking over at Sam. "She seems awfully upset."

Hayden snorted. "Nah, Rhyson loves me too much, plus he knows the rules of the game."

"Hayden!"

"And that's my cue to leave." Hayden stood up, leaving her empty plate on the table. "Damn, Rhyson, cheating at his own game."

"Hayden!" Sam yelled again as she chased Hayden into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Please, Baby?" Hayden asked again for the fifth time in twenty minutes. She was on the ground, me sitting on top of her. After a thirty minute chase where Hayden and I toured the whole house, the guys decided that it would be the perfect time to jump in. They broke us up and sent us to different corners of the living room. Then when they weren't looking, I sneak attacked her and one thing led to another and now she's lying under me, struggling to get me off.

"I'm sorry. Baby isn't here right now." I said, in my assistant voice. "Please call back never."

"Oh, come on. It was a joke! I'm sorry."

"I want cake." I said, ignoring her. I really did want cake. I have my random little cravings and whatnot. Now, I debated on whether or not cake was a good enough reason to let Hayden off the hook. "I'm going to make cake. Would you like some cake?"

Yeah, I decided it was a good enough reason. Hayden managed to roll herself around so that I was now sitting on her lower stomach. "Cake? So, I'm not in trouble anymore?"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh, come on!" Hayden exclaimed, breathlessly. I bit my my tongue to stop myself from laughing. I wasn't mad anymore. I had actually gotten over it about three minutes into sitting on her. I just thought it was funny.

"Fine. Say, 'Sam is the sexiest friend I've ever had the pleasure of sharing a bed with-'"

"Sam is-"

"I'm not done!"

"Well, hurry. You're cutting off my air supply."

"Fine just say that."

"Sam is the...sexiest friend I've ever had the pleasure of... sharing a bed with." Hayden got out through small huffs. I really was cutting off her air supply. "Now, I know it's your dream to get me on my back baby, but please get off."

I scoffed and stood up. "Congratulations Hayden, you've managed to make this whole room awkward." I reached a hand out to help her out. "Now, come on. I need your help with the cakes."

"Cakes? As in, more than one?"

"Si, senora."

"Okay, and how do we make these cakes?"

"Follow me, oh ignorant one and I shall show you."

Hayden shook her head. "Yeah, I don't like that."

"Follow me, oh horny one." I tried again, looking at her expectantly.

"Yeah, I'll stick with ignorance." She nodded and I smiled smugly.

"Good, let's go." I led her into the kitchen and quickly went to grab the box of Devil's food chocolate cake that was hidden in the back of the pantry. Hidden because I hid it there for when I wanted a late night snack. Yes, I said snack. Along with showing me how to make a full cake in the microwave, Grandma Gwen also showed me how to make chocolate mug cakes. Well, chocolate because we both love chocolate, but they could be made any flavor.

"Do me a favor and grab fifteen coffee mugs out of the cup board, please."

"Oh! Are we making the cupcakes?"

"Yuppers." I confirmed as I grabbed some eggs and the gallon of milk out from the fridge and placed them together with the box of cake mix.

"Okay, what can I do?"

"You can help me pour." I quickly mixed everything together and made sure there were no lumps before handing Hayden a spoon. "Make sure you only fill it about ¼ of the way. We don't want to make a mess."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember." She remembers because last time we tried this, Hayden filled the cup almost all the way. It rose like cake is supposed to do and spilled over like lava. It was pretty cool, you know, until Maggie made us clean up the whole microwave.

"_Omo_!" I exclaimed as I dropped my spoon onto the counter.

"What? What?" Hayden asked, worriedly.

"I just remembered," I started. "We left Art by himself with the guys."

"And you're just realizing that now?" We both stopped what we were doing and ran over to the window.

"Yes! Oh, I'm a bad girlfriend. I'm a really bad girlfriend." We jumped up onto the counter next to the sink and looked out. Art was sitting with Wyatt and Uncle Chris and they were...laughing? Okay, so this was weird. "Why are they laughing? WHY ARE THEY LAUGHING?"

"Um, maybe, because of that..." Hayden said as she pointed to the left of the window. I followed her gaze and gasped. Uncle Trey and Uncle Blake were booty popping. Booty Popping! And if that wasn't embarrassing enough, Uncle Trey was wearing a speedo. A freaking speedo. Like, seriously? "Uncle Trey is rocking that speedo."

I shook my head, "No one can rock those things. Oh my god." I finished weakly.

"Okay, look. I'm going to redeem myself as your best friend by helping you out." Hayden said as she jumped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen. "I'll be right back!"

"What are you going to do- And she's gone." I sighed and jumped off the counter. I really didn't want to see what she was going to do to 'redeem' herself. I walked back to the kitchen island and grabbed three of the mugs. I loaded them into the microwave and started it.

I was on my third batch when I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. "What did you do now?" I called out, smirking.

"Um, I'm assuming you mean Hayden, which in that case, she told me you wanted to do bad things to me, then proceeded to push me into the house."

My eyes widened as I heard Art's voice. I turned around and let out a small squeal. I didn't think it would be him coming in. "You scared me." He was also shirtless and may I just say, I _really_ liked the sight. He had a six pack and his arms were more built than usual. He also had another tattoo that he hadn't mentioned. Some sort of cursive writing on his right rib cage. I couldn't make out what it said though.

"I can see that." His skeptical tone made me realize that I was shamelessly gawking at him. I turned my gaze to the wall beside him and bit my bottom lip. Art smiled and chuckled quietly.

I took a deep breath and looked back at him. "Did Hayden really say that or are you just really good at thinking like her?"

Art walked in fully into the kitchen. "No, actually she said that you kicked her out of the kitchen because she was making a mess of your cupcakes." He paused before quickly adding, "She did whisper it to me when she was pushing me towards the house though."

I shook my head. "I think she's sexually frustrated."

Art chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe we should set her up with Parker."

It was my turn to laugh. "No offense to Parker, but Hayden would eat him alive." The microwave beeped and I quickly went over to open the door.

"You don't know Parker. I think he could keep up with her." I picked up the small towel I've been using to take the hot mugs out and pulled them out one by one. I walked them over to the kitchen island and set them down next to the others.

"Hayden walks around biting people with her fangs. She's sort of wacked in the head. She will eat him alive." I repeated.

"Yeah, you're right. She is kind of scary." He agreed, nodding. He took my hand all of a sudden and pulled me around the counter and towards him, settling me between him and the counter; his arms around my waist. "How about we get her a dog?"

"I would, but she already has a cat." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso. "She'll be fine." I reached up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss and kissed me back, bringing one of his hands up to cup my cheek and the other pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nipped at his bottom lip. We were alone in the house with no adults. I was going to take advantage of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"Okay, explain this game to me again?" Hayden asked, confusedly.

Trey sighed and shook his head at the young blonde. "How many times must we explain it to you? It's called 'Junk in the Trunk'. All you have to do is shake the ping pong balls out of the kleenex box before time runs out. Honestly! You're a smart kid. I think you of all people could figure this out."

Hayden hissed at him, flashing her fangs. "I _meant_ explain why fully grown adults would play something as idiotic as this?"

"You do know you're only fifteen, right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"So? So, _you_ should be playing idiotic games like this."

"I may be young, but I know when something's pointless and this, Uncle Trey, is very pointless."

"I think this business aged you." Trey sighed, shaking his head. "You need to grow back down and act like a kid and I'm going to make it my number one priority to make sure that happens." He smiled widely and ruffled Hayden's hair.

Hayden hissed again as she slapped Trey's hands away from her head. "How does Baby put up with you?"

"With love! That's how." Hayden rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Speaking of Sam, where is she?" Addison asked from her spot next to the two other women.

Wyatt and Chris looked up from filling tissue boxes with ping pong balls and looked around. "Didn't she come out with you?" Wyatt asked, turning to look at Hayden. Hayden shook her head.

"She's making cup cakes in the kitchen."

Wyatt nodded slowly. "Uh huh, and where's the boyfriend?"

"He went to the bathroom."

"It doesn't take this long to use the bathroom." Wyatt stood up from his seat and started for the house.

Hayden jumped up and grabbed his wrist. "He also went to go grab something from his car." She smiled sweetly at him and added, "Don't worry Uncle Wy, they're not doing anything wrong. Baby likes to concentrate when she bakes...well in this case, microwaves. I'll go get her for you." She stood up and ran towards the door before Wyatt had a chance to decline.

"You know they're up to something, right?" Hal asked Wyatt, from his spot next to Chris.

"Yes, but I'm hoping I'm wrong." Wyatt sighed heavily as Blake patted his back sympathetically.

Hayden hummed happily as she all but skipped into the house. To say that she wasn't having fun would be a lie. This was turning out to be a very interesting day. Hayden walked through the house and towards the kitchen. It was rather quiet. No voices or the sound of the microwave. "Hm, they're probably making out." She mumbled to herself.

Hayden snickered as soon as those words left her mouth. Sam was too much of a goody-goody to do anything like that when there were parents close by. Don't get her wrong, Sam was her best friend, Hayden loved her, but she also hated how Sam didn't take any risks. Sure she took them when Hayden pressured her to do them, but Hayden wished Sam would just let loose and be a kid once in awhile. With a smile and a sigh, Hayden turned into the kitchen and froze in her spot. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. There she was, her innocent best friend and little sister, mid- make out session, tongue shoved down her boyfriend's throat.

Sam was sitting on one of the stools around the kitchen island with Art standing in between her legs. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her hands were tangled in his hair while one of Art's hands was resting on Sam's waist under her shirt and the other was resting behind her neck. Hayden slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. The sight was definitely not something she was expecting to ever see in her life. This was definitely an interesting day.

Hayden took a quiet deep breath to compose herself. As soon as the urge to giggle was gone, she cleared her throat and dropped her hand. "You know, I was only kidding when I said she wanted to do bad things to you."

She watched in amusement as Sam and Art abruptly pulled away from each other; Art putting his hand up to his mouth. Sam's eyes were wide as she looked at Hayden who was now smugly leaning against the kitchen entrance. "H-hey Hades. Whatcha doing?"

Hayden smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, you know, just standing here, watching my best friend and her boyfriend basically making a soft-porn movie. The usual, you know."

"We weren't doing anything close to soft-porn." Sam replied, pouting. Seeing that Hayden's smirk grew bigger and she was about to say something, Sam added, "Or any kind of porn for that matter."

Hayden chuckled and looked over at Art who looked like he was concentrating hard on his mouth. "What's going on with lover boy over here?" She spoke as she took a couple of steps more into the room, stopping right in front of them. Sam turned a curious gaze over to Art who was poking at his bottom lip.

"Babe?" She started. "Are you okay?"

Art looked up from trying to look at his own lip and nodded. "Uh, yeah. You just, uh, you kind of...bit me when Hayden came in."

"Are you serious?" Sam gasped quietly as she gently grabbed his face in her hands, turning him so that she could get a batter look at his lip. Hayden on the other hand was laughing loudly as she put a couple of ice cubes on a napkin and brought it over to Art.

"Wow Baby, did you not learn anything from our midnight kissing lessons?" Hayden asked as she handed the makeshift ice pack to Art and made him raise his hand to his lip. Art chuckled, holding the cold napkin on the small cut on the inside of his lip.

Sam's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Hayden!"

"So that's where you learned that tongue trick." Art added to the teasing. Sam hid her face in her hands and groaned. She was really regretting introducing them to each other.

"You brought that move out already?" Hayden gasped, playing along with Art. "I told you not to use that until the fifth date _at least_!"

Hayden and Art both laughed as Sam let out a hopeless whine. "Stop picking on me. You guys are mean!" She dropped her hands from her face and stuck out her tongue at them childishly, sporting a cute pout.

"Well you should stop giving me good material to work with." Hayden responded quickly, sticking out her tongue as well.

"Why are you even in here?" Sam asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought you were redeeming yourself as a best friend?"

"Who said that's not exactly what I'm doing now?"

"So, picking on me is how you're planning on doing that?"

Hayden rolled her eyes and flicked Sam's head with her index finger. "_Yah_! Of course not! I'm in here because Uncle Wy and the guys are asking about you two."

Sam's eyes widened. "_Bwo_?"

"You heard me. Wyatt was getting suspicious of you two and was gonna come in here to check on you guys, but I beat him to it and came in first."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'. Now, hurry up and finish your make out session before they come in here looking for us."

"Yeah, I'm not going to keep going with you standing here." Sam rolled her eyes and jumped off of the stool she had been sitting on. Art, who had been quietly watching the exchange between best friends, smiled and put the cold napkin down on the counter.

"Why are you smiling?" Sam asked him curiously. Wyatt was seconds away from coming in and looking for them and he was smiling.

Art shook his head. "You're cute, you know that?" He pecked her lips quickly before picking up five of the cake filled coffee mugs and started walking out of the kitchen.

Hayden made a gagging noise as she pretended to stick a finger in her mouth, but went to grab Art as he was leaving the kitchen. "Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait! Slow down there sugar lips." As soon as he was standing still in front of her, Hayden let go of his arm and looked around, eyes narrowed.

"What's up Hades?" Sam asked, confusedly.

"I told Wyatt that Art went out to get something from his car. If he comes back empty handed the guys are going to know I lied and that you two were up to something."

Sam smiled as she went and wrapped her arms around Hayden's back and head, "Aww! Hades! You lied for me?"

"Heeey! Get off, you're messing up my hair!" Hayden whined as she pushed Sam off of her, running her fingers through her long blonde hair right after. "Do you have your phone on you?" She turned and asked Art. Art looked down at his pocket and nodded.

"Okay, if they ask, just tell them that you forgot your phone in your car. Oh! And shake your head out. You look like you just had sex."

Art rolled his eyes and quickly shook out his hair. "Okay. Shall we go now?"

Sam picked up a couple of the mugs as well and nodded once. "We shall." She giggled as Hayden rolled her eyes at them. Hayden picked up the last of the mugs and walked out behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Who wants cake?" I exclaimed as Art, Hayden, and I made our way towards the adults who were strapping what looked like a belt with a kleenex box attached to it onto Trey's waist. "Okay, what is that?"

"Oh good, you guys are back!" Trey said as he looked up from the belt buckle Blake was doing up for him. "Now we can finally start the game."

I put down the coffee mugs on the table in front of me and looked at Trey curiously. "What kind of game involves a...box belt?" I asked, while I helped Art put down the mugs in his hands. Kristy walked over then, carrying Will with one arm, Kenzie holding her other hand, and Maddie holding onto her thigh.

"The kids heard the word 'cake' and demanded I bring them to it. Help me." Kristy said, with a sigh. I giggled. She looked like a mom of three with little kids surrounding her.

"Yeah, speaking of kids, what were you three doing inside?" Wyatt asked, pointing at Art, Hayden, and I.

"I was making cakes." I looked up at him and quickly looked away. He was giving me the look. The 'I-don't-believe-you' look. I can't lie well when I get those kinds of looks. Mom does it to me all the time. And I know what you're thinking, I know it's not a lie, but I can't help but to laugh when mom or someone gives me that look. Even if I am innocent.

"It took almost thirty minutes to make microwave cakes?" Wyatt asked, skeptically.

"Ah, w-well, yeah. There were a lot of them. You didn't expect me to just make one and eat it in front of all of you, did you? I'm not rude."

"Uh huh," Was all he said before shifting a bit and nodding at Art. "And where were you all this time?"

"I went to the bathroom." Art simply said. He was a way better liar than I was. I'm still deciding whether or not that's a good thing.

"Uh huh, and it took you thirty minutes to navigate through my house?"

Art shook his head. "No sir, after I finished up in the bathroom, I went to go get my phone from my car. I accidentally left it."

Wyatt didn't say anything else, just sort of stared Art down with the same look he had given me. Art stood his ground for a bit before adding, "I dropped off my little sister at her friend's house before coming here and she's supposed to call me as soon as she gets home so that neither I, nor my parents, worry about her."

Wyatt turned to look at Hayden, who quickly threw up her hands in defense. "Before you ask, I just went in and started making fun of Sam for her horrible french. She was pretending to be a french chef."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. My french wasn't that bad. Okay, maybe a little. Why do you think I took Korean lessons instead?

Hayden smirked at me before turning back to Wyatt. "That takes time." Wyatt sighed and nodded, defeated.

I turned back to the kids, bending down a bit to look them in the eye, and smiled. "Do you kids want some cake?" Maddie, Kenzie, and Will all nodded their little heads. I smiled. "Okay, but first you have to go ask your mom if it's okay, alright?" They nodded again and detached themselves from Kristy's hold in favor of running to their parents.

I shook my head and smiled, turning back to Uncle Trey. "So yeah, the weird box?"

"Hm? Oh, the game, right." Trey said, turning fully to look at me. "It's called 'Junk in the Trunk'. The object of the game is to get as many ping pong balls out of the box as you can before the chorus of a song is over."

"Okay?" I said slowly, "but why does it have to be around your waist?"

"Because the only way to get the balls out of the box is by shaking them out."

"They said yes!" Maddie called out as she and Kenzie ran towards me hand in hand, Will lagging behind them.

"Why do I have the feeling that your game involves shaking your butt?" I asked warily as I grabbed a couple of plastic forks from a box and stabbed three of the cakes with them.

Trey flashed me a big smile and answered, "That's because it does." I picked up each cup and handed one to each of the kids, watching them as they ran back to the duck pond.

"You can shake, rattle, jump, anything goes really." Blake finished off. "You just can't use your hands."

"Great," I groaned as Art took my hand and led me over to some seats so that Trey could start the game. As soon as we sat down, Wyatt came over to us and literally squeezed in between us. There was no space at all and he managed to sit on our laps and wiggle enough to move us both over. I looked up at him questioningly, but he didn't look at me. He was looking straight ahead. I shook my head and focused my gaze on Chris.

Uncle Chris walked over to where my phone was still resting. The music had stopped playing awhile ago. Uncle Chris scrolled through my music before the speakers started playing _Fantastic Baby_ by: Big Bang. My K-pop playlist. Oh, dear lord. He picked up the remote control for the small iPod dock and came over in between me and Hayden.

As soon as he sat down, he gave Trey the okay and it started. Uncle Trey started dancing to the beat, but not normal dancing. It's like the spirit of the great, John Travolta possessed him and was controlling his hips. He literally had me questioning his sexual orientation. As he danced through the first verse, the rest of the adults started cheering along with Art and Hayden. I was hoping it would be over soon, but I was mistaken.

As soon as the chorus started, my hands flew up to my eyes to keep from scarring myself anymore than I already was. Trey literally planted his feet on the pavement, hands resting on his knees, and started twerking. _Twerking_. That old dance fad, kids used to do back in the day. And I'm scared to admit that he was actually pretty good at doing it. The ping pong balls literally started spilling out of the box. I'm not sure how many there were in each box, but judging by the amount that were falling out, I'm guessing there were at least fifteen.

"Aaaand time!" Blake called out and Trey stopped. Thank goodness. This was seriously a nightmare. Chris and Wyatt stood up and picked up the balls that were scattered around and started counting them.

"Twelve." Chris announced.

Trey pumped his fists in the air. "Yes! Beat that losers."

"Sam, wanna give it a go?" Hal asked me.

I quickly shook my head. "No, thank you."

"I'll go then." Uncle Blake said. Trey nodded and walked over to him with one of the other prepared box belts. He quickly helped Blake put the belt on and sat back down in his seat. Once Uncle Blake was ready, Uncle Chris pressed play and a different song came on. One of my favorite k-pop songs; 'Muzik' by: 4minute. Unlike Uncle Trey, Blake was giving us more of a strip tease. He started swaying his hips, slowly from side to side first, causing the boys to wolf whistle.

If you thought Uncle Trey's dance was embarrassing, you'd completely die if you saw what Uncle Blake was doing. He walked over to us, well more specifically, walked over to Wyatt, then proceeded to give him a very disturbing lap dance.

Art was laughing and it seemed like he was having a good time, specially when Blake reached over and caressed Art's cheek. I, on the other hand, was literally dying of embarrassment. Uncle Blake finally got off of Wyatt and went back to his spot as the chorus kicked in. As soon as it did, he started shaking his butt. Not as excessively as Uncle Trey, but still enough to make me want to dig a hole and bury myself. He turned around so that his butt was facing us and as he did one rather...powerful shake, one of the balls fell out of the box and landed in Art's lap. Oh, jeez! Just kill me now.

"Hey baby, wasn't that your favorite 4Minute song?" Hayden asked as soon as Chris called time and stopped the music. Everyone turned to their attention to me, curious of the answer.

"It was." I muttered, "Then that happened."

"Okay, who's next?" Addison called out.

Kristy asked excitedly. "Can I play?"

"Sure, sweetie." Addie nodded and stepped back to let Uncle Trey suit her up.

As soon as she was done, everybody sat down and waited. Uncle Chris pressed play and another song started up. It was another k-pop song; 'Change' by: Hyuna. Coincidentally, she was also in 4Minute. I'm guessing he had the phone on shuffle cause the order of the playlist was different from how I had it. The music started and so did Kristy. She danced to the music a bit, mostly consisting of cute moves. It wasn't until the chorus hit that she started hip thrusting. It got some balls out, but she was getting a bit too into it. The minute she slapped her butt, the music turned off and the guys were rushing to stop her. Oh, Kristy.

Hal and Wyatt quickly counted the balls and wrote the number down with the other two. After Kristy went, Aunt Addie went up, to which the boys howled and wolf whistled. Partly because she was being sexy, but mostly because they knew Uncle Hal was not liking it one bit. After Aunt Addie, Wyatt went. He didn't go as crazy as the others, but he's my dad, that just makes it ten times worse. Uncle Chris went after him, but he directed his sexiness more towards Uncle Hal which was fine by me. I was seeing a side to the guys that I wasn't too sure I wanted to see. I did, however, notice that all four boys did something very similar to each other. They all directed their weird, pervy, dancing to Art at one point or another. Weird.

"Alright, anyone else want to give it a go?" Uncle Trey asked as Chris laughed and sat down. He was asking everyone, but he was looking at me. I shook my head fervently.

"Pass."

"Oh, come on. It's fun."

"No thank you, I'm not really in a hip thrusting mood."

"Alright party pooper, how about you, Art?" I bit my lip and very discreetly, pinched Hayden's side.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, turning to look at me. The others turned to look at her.

"What happened?" Chris asked her. I gave her a pleading look. She got the hint.

She turned to look at the adults and shook her head. "N-nothing, I bit my tongue accidentally, but uh, can we play another game? I just got this app on Sam's phone called 'Heads Up'. It's sort of like charades, but with talking."

"Wait, but we haven't finished this one!" Trey exclaimed. "I'm winning!"

"But I really want to play it." Hayden said, sadly. I gotta admit, she can be pretty cute when she wants to be. "And it's no fun playing by myself."

"Oh, binky, let's play her game now, this game is a bit inappropriate for these kids anyway." Tiffany chimed in, walking over to Uncle Trey and wrapping her hands around his arm. "I mean, just look at the poor girl. She looks so sad."

Trey sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I still say that I won."

"Of course you did, honey."

"Alright, the name of the game is 'Heads Up'." Hayden started, walking over to my phone and bringing it back with her. She started clicking through it as she explained what we were supposed to do. "We'll break up into teams first. Then each team will pick a category and have one person from their team be the clue giver. The clue giver will hold the phone so that the others can't see the screen. Then, they will act out, hum, sing or shout clues to them until their team mates guess the answer."

"Wait, I thought this was like charades?" Blake asked, pulling Jessie into him.

Hayden nodded. "It is, but with this one you can talk to each other. You just can't say the answer. The team that gets the most answers right in sixty seconds, wins."

"Okay, so how do we divide the teams?" Hal asked, from his spot with Aunt Addie.

"Well, there's like, what? Nine of us?" I tried counting quickly, but me and math have never really seen eye to eye so this was a lost cause from the beginning. "So we can break up into two teams of three...no wait! Okay, so there are-"

"Twelve, Baby, twelve." Hayden chimed in.

"Oh yeah! I knew that. So, to make it even we'd have to split up into two groups of four. No, no, no. Three groups of two. No, wait...that can't be right. Okay! We're twelve people-"

Hayden slapped a hand over my mouth to make me stop talking, "Four groups of three. Math time over, Baby."

I licked her hand and pouted. "I was getting there." I looked around and noticed the expressions on the adults faces. Mostly, confused amusement. "I was!"

"Math has never been her friend." Hayden said, patting my head with the same hand I had licked. I slapped her hand away.

"Math is stupid." I mumbled. Yeah, math has always been my hardest subject. I can do it, but it takes a whole lot of paper and brain power. "Let's just play."

"Okay, we'll do guys versus girls." Chris said. "Everyone okay with that?" I could see a couple of people opening their mouth to object, but Chris cut them off. "Great! Let's play!"

"Boys first!" I called out. I wanted to see them play because the first team going is always the funniest. Only because they're the most awkward ones. I took Hayden's hand and led her back to our seats so that they could start playing. The girls sat together and the other boys left a space in between us so that we could really feel the competition. Trey's team was up first. He was standing, facing us, phone in hand.

"So, we just pick a category?" He asked looking up from the phone at Hayden.

"Yeah, whatever you want to pick." Hayden nodded, taking a sip of some drink I didn't even know she had. "Just make sure that your team mates know the subject cause, you know, that's how you guys get points."

"Okay, I think we can start out with something simple. Music. Since, you know, we're musicians."

Hal raised his hand. "Uh, not all of us are musicians you know."

"You were in our band in high school, you _were_ a musician. Plus, you love music. So, it's good for all of us."

"Yeah, I second that." Art said, pointing at Uncle Hal. "I'm not a musician."

"Okay, fine. How about we do..."

"The music category is literally just about songs." I said. "It gives you famous and popular songs and you have to sing or hum part of it. You don't have to be a musician to listen to the radio."

"Songs it is then." Trey said, tapping on the phone. The phone beeped as it counted down from five and the game started.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"Sam's favorite Disney Princess!" Hayden shouted. They had been playing Head's Up for almost an hour and the boys were winning; 96-88. The girls were halfway through their final round and they were doing pretty good. The game was getting pretty heated. Both teams had been playing hard and talking smack to each other. Well, mostly Trey, Blake, Hayden and Sam. The others were mostly laughing at them.

Sam gasped excitedly. "Jasmine!" Hayden tilted the phone in her hand down and waited to hear the ding. Quickly she brought it back up and read the screen.

"Scary dude that tried to kill the monkeys in Tarzan!"

"Oh! I know this one! What's his name? What's his name?" Sam exclaimed. She looked down and snapped her fingers trying to think of the answer. "Clary?"

"Clayton!" Tiffany yelled out. Hayden repeated her actions again and gave another clue.

"Jasmine's man!"

"Aladdin!" Sam shouted.

"Awesomest Disney character ever!"

"Goofy!"

"Most wronged Disney character!"

Tiffany gasped. "Merida! The poor girl's hair!"

"Non-princess." Hayden exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Pluto! Those bitches!" Sam growled.

Hayden gasped, "Baby, your favorite Alice in Wonderland character."

"The Mad Hat-" _Bzz._ "No!" Sam whined. She had been close.

Chris stood up and took the phone from Hayden. "Alright, you ladies got twelve right, bringing you up to a hundred points."

"Yes!" The six girls cheered, high-fiving each other. "Whoo!"

"What? No!" Trey exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "They cheated! The other girls didn't get to answer anything. Hayden's clues were directed towards Sam only."

Hayden scoffed, "That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, we all contribued to the round." Sam added. "Maybe you're just a sore loser."

"Or maybe you two cheated."

"No, you're just a sore loser!" Sam accused.

Trey gasped, "I'll show you a sore loser." He swooped down and threw Hayden over his shoulder and in one swift move tossed her into the pool; clothes and all. He then turned back to Sam with an evil smirk. "Your turn." He rushed to her (she had stepped away a bit) and threw her over his shoulder too.

"No, Uncle Trey wait!" Sam yelled in alarm. "Please don't."

"Nu-uh, not going to work missy." He carried her over to the pool and tried to throw her in, but she was holding on to his mid-section with all her strength. "Come on, it's just water."

Sam shook her head frantically. "No please, Uncle Trey. _Please_."

He chuckled at her and tried once more to throw her in. "No!" She yelled this time she sounded frightened. "I can't swim! Please don't, I can't swim."

"Seriously?" He asked, curiously.

"Seriously, Trey," Hayden confirmed quickly, coming up behind Blake and Chris, dripping wet. "It's not a joke, put her down. She's really freaked out."

Trey's eyes widened in shock and he quickly set his niece down. He looked at her face, she was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Sam wiped her eyes and looked down at her feet. "Yeah, well, now you do."

"You really can't swim?"

Sam shook her head once more and looked up, smirking. "Nah, I'm just messing with you." She quickly pushed Trey into the pool at the same time as Hayden pushed Blake. They both landed with a splash. Hayden and Sam high-fived each other as they laughed. "That's what you get for being a sore loser!" Sam called at them.

"I didn't say anything," Blake complained. "Why did I get pushed in?"

Hayden smirked. "We saw you laughing during our punishment!"

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other and smirked. Hayden and Sam were doing a little jig and weren't paying attention. Might as well, right? They rushed over and pushed the girls in on their way in. "You jerks!" Sam yelled as soon as she came up for air.

"We love you, too." Chris said, laughing. "Now, will the rest of you guys get in here already?" And with that Art, Kristy, Addie, Hal the twins, and four ducklings all jumped into the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Your whole iPod consists of nothing, but K-pop." Art stated as he scrolled through my phone. The sun was pretty much gone at this point and we were now all out of the pool and eating again, listening to the soothing voices of Spencer and Ezra Lee; two of my most favorite people in the world. We had played 'Marco Polo' and 'Chicken' and pretty much any pool game you can think of. Most of the time we ended up in some stupid fight, but overall it was pretty fun. The guys even seemed to really like Art now. They even let me put my legs on his lap. While still only in my bathing suit, well, and the towel I used to dry off. I _would've_ been back in my clothes by now, but _somebody_ decided to shove me into the pool with my clothes on. Anyway, we were sitting pool side, mostly just relaxing. I think we were all pretty wiped out. I even had to put the ducklings back into their nest. They were falling asleep too close to the pool for my liking, although I don't think we can really call them ducklings anymore. They were pretty big now. No more fluffiness. All in all I think it was an awesome day and this was the best ending.

Right now, I was lying down on the patio...couch? Is that what you call these things? I don't know, but yeah, I was lying down, legs over Art's lap, head in Hayden's lap. She was playing with my hair which is always a soothing thing. Art was rubbing my thigh absentmindedly while looking through my phone. He was being a shameless snoop. Wyatt and the adults, with the exception of Trey, Chris, and Jessie, were all chillaxing as well, except they were eating and drinking again. I swear, they're not human. How are they not drunk yet? I'm not sure where the other two went, but they had been gone for quiet a bit already. "Alright, you have over a thousand songs and the majority of them are Korean. That's an addiction and you have a problem."

I smiled and nodded, "Of course." I sighed and closed my eyes, listening to the last verse of "Still You". They really were gifted, those two. "It's my little escape from the horridness that is American music." I smiled at his confused face. I knew he didn't understand my reasoning, not many people did.

"Have you ever noticed that, aside from a few groups and soloists," Hayden began, "The majority of American music consists of sex, partying, and alcohol?"

Art and even some of the adults nodded. "K-pop has virtually none of that." Hayden finished.

"What _does_ k-pop have then?" Kristy asked curiously. "I don't get it's appeal. We can't even understand the language."

I laughed at what she said. That was the truth and the reason most people rejected K-pop in the first place. "K-pop has songs about love, heartbreak, and the occasional rape, but that one is just Ga In. She's a little freak."

"So..." Kristy drew out, "Like Skye?"

Hayden and I laughed and nodded. That's exactly what I liked to write about. "Yeah, pretty much. Where do you think she gets all of her ideas from?"

"Are you really close to her?" Art asked all of a sudden. I looked up at Hayden who had snorted. I don't see what was so funny.

"Yeah, you can say that." She said, very cryptically, I might add. "They had a thing for awhile."

I gasped and punched her leg. "We did not!"

Hayden laughed and pulled my hair a bit. "No, sorry, Baby has just been pinning for her since she was eight."

"Hayden Mabel Green!" I exclaimed, "You are a jerk! I demand you go get me some more Hot Cheetos." I pointed at the table with the half empty bag.

Art laughed, "Mabel?"

Hayden sighed and stood up, completely letting my head fall onto the couch. The jerk. "No. She likes to make up a middle name for me when she's mad." She said as she grabbed the bag of chips and tossed them at me.

"Why?" Addie asked with a chuckle.

"She likes to use my full name to scold me." I shrugged at her. "So I have to too. It makes me sound more serious...and thank you Hayden."

"Yeah, yeah." She says as she pushes my head out of her seat so that she can sit back down. Once she does, she lets my head fall back onto her lap. I open the bag of chips and quickly eat one. It tastes like lemon. Mostly because I squeezed a full lemon over the Cheetos. Nobody appreciated that. The wimps couldn't take the extra kick.

"Ah!" Hayden opened her mouth and tapped my forehead. I smiled and threw a chip at it. She caught it on her tongue and cheered.

I felt Art's had rub my thigh over a certain spot, over and over again. And no, it was no where pervy. I froze. It was a small scar. On my left, mid-thigh, I had a small scar that wasn't really noticeable unless you touched it. But it was there and I wasn't really proud of it.

"What is that?" He asked, feeling for it with his forefinger.

I brushed his finger away gently, smiling at him. "It's nothing." I didn't really want to get into it right now. Not here and not in front of everyone.

"No, it's definitely something." He said, putting his hand over it once again.

I gave him a small smile. "I'll tell you about it on our next date."

"Which will be?"

"I don't know. You tell me." I answered, with a laugh. "You're the one with a car."

Art nodded, "And as such, I declare our date will be tomorrow night!"

I frowned. "No, I can't." Hayden and I had to be at rehearsals for the charity concert our label was organizing. "Hayden and I have something important to do."

"Okay, are you free the day after tomorrow?"

I shook my head, "Let's just say, that the next three days are all booked up."

"So the day after those three days?" He asked, amusedly.

I nodded and smiled. "It's a date."

"Ahem." I heard Wyatt clear his throat. "Don't you think you should ask me _before_ you agree to anything?"

I smiled widely at him, "Hey dad, can I-"

"No, you may not."

That wiped the smile from my face. "And that's why I didn't think to ask you. Your favorite word is 'no'." I grumbled.

"It is not." He said, smiling widely. "It's just fun to mess with you. I've never had a kid before you so I didn't know the pleasures of being a parent and getting to trump plans."

"You know dad, you can be such a jerk some times."

He laughed and took a sip from his beer. I smiled. He'd come a long way from when I had first gotten here. He wasn't so bad when you dug under all the narcissism.

"Instruments are here!" Trey called out, holding two guitars in his hands, Uncle Chris and Jessie following behind, holding an electric piano and another two guitars, respectively. Uncle Trey handed me and Hayden each a guitar and walked over to help Chris set up the piano. Seriously, they were planning a full on concert apparently.

"Why are we getting guitars?" Hayden asked.

Trey turned to look at her. "Because you and Sam are going to sing to me. That's why."

Hayden and I looked at each other in confusion. "And why are we going to sing to you?"

Trey smiled widely, "Because you love me."

Hayden and I both looked at each other again and laughed. "Do you have a better reason?" I asked, teasingly.

"Ha-ha, You're so funny." He grumbled dryly. "Come on, it's my birthday!"

"It's your birthday?" I asked, surprised. I didn't know that.

Wyatt shook his head as he handed Chris the guitar he had been holding. "No his birthday is tomorrow, but we're going to be busy that day. That's why we're celebrating it today."

"Happy birthday, Uncle Trey!" I gasped excitedly. "How old are you turning?"

Trey frowned and grumbled out a, "31." Tiffany giggled from beside him and he turned to glare at her.

"It's not funny, baby."

"Oh of course not, Binky." She agreed with him, turning her body to hug him. "But the way you said it was." They then proceeded to make out, right in front of out faces. Successfully making all of us uncomfortable.

"Yeah, okay, Hayden and I will sing for you just, please _stop_ sucking faces." I called out loudly.

"Really?" He asked excitedly as he pulled away from Tiffany.

Hayden nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'll just send my bill to Mrs. Binky Winky over there." She gestured to Tiff with a jerk of her chin, "I don't come cheap though."

Tiffany's face was priceless. It was frozen in shock and fear all at the same time. It made me laugh. "Don't worry Tiff, Hayden's just kidding." I assured her. Poor girl, she was probably making calculations in her head.

"No I wasn't."

"It's on me then."

"Thirty thousand." Hayden said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Done."

"Cash."

"Fine."

"Per song."

I scoffed at her, "Well, you're not a cheap hooker, are you?"

Hayden smirked, "No, I'm not. I'm very high-end, like for Governors and B-list actors."

She paused for a moment and I smiled. "Like Casey!" We both said in unison. I knew that's what she was going to say.

"Casey?" Aunt Addie asked curiously.

I smiled at her, "Inside joke."

"Please share with the rest of the class." Hal said, speaking for the first time in awhile. He was a quiet one. Well, at least around me.

Hayden and I shook our heads. It was a long story. "It would take days to explain Casey to you guys."

"And then another three just to explain the hooker joke." Hayden added. "It's best to just leave it at that."

"Well, she sounds pretty interesting." Jessie said as she poked at her fruit salad.

I giggled and looked over at Hayden, she was biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Yeah, she is."

"And on that cryptic note, let's get to playing!" Trey exclaimed.

"Well, what do you want to hear?" Hayden asked, casually taking a sip of Dad's beer. As soon as he noticed, Wyatt took the beer from her and with a glare.

"Anything," Trey said, shrugging. "It's your concert."

"Ooh! I know!" I gasped excitedly. "_Gone! Long._" I started to sing.

"No!" Hayden said sternly. She hated that song.

I only smiled and continued. "_I got it bad, when she, when she was right there,_"

"No, Baby."

"_But she's, long. Gone,_"

"_Gone, gone,_" She chimed in before she could stop herself. "Ugh! No."

I laughed. She hated the song because she could never get it out of her head. "_Not even thinking of me, not even thinking of me,_"

"Samantha Mabel insert-last-name-here, We are _not_ singing that song!"

I laughed at her and started strumming my guitar, skipping the rest of the verse and going straight to the chorus. "_I'm eternally lost, yeah, I'm feeling like I lost my mind, Without your love, yeah, I know that I get left behind,_"

"I hate you and we are no longer friends." Hayden crossed her arms over chest and turned her head away from me, pouting.

I laughed out loud and poked her in the ribs. "Oh come on, boo boo. I'm sorry."

"Hmph!"

"I can't help it," I said, poking her again. I smiled at her glare and started strumming again. This time a happier tune. "It's just _cause I'm young and I'm dumb, I do stupid things when it comes to love, and even if I always end up crying, Well you can't blame a girl for tryin'._"

"Oh, ha-ha," Hayden grumbled, dryly. "I'm glad you think our break-up is a laughing matter."

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I don't. I'm sorry. I'm being insensitive. I know you hate that song...for reasons unknown."

"Good," Hayden nodded once. "Now, let's sing something good."

"Like what?"

"Uncle Trey?" Hayden called, "You choose."

Trey started choking on the bite of hot dog he had in his mouth. Yeah, we caught him off guard. "Uhn...pleh monthstuh."

I think I speak for everyone when I say, that was a gross view. "Dude, swallow. Then talk." Hayden said, sneakily taking another sip of Wyatt's beer. He really should pay more attention to where he leaves his beverages. He didn't even notice when she picked it up or even when she passes it to me and I took a sip. I wasn't much of a beer enthusiast myself, but it was always fun to be a rebel. When he finally noticed the beer in my hand he glared at both of us and took the can from me.

He then proceeded to throw it in the recycling still half full and grumble as he opened a can of cherry coke. "Hurry up and play." I smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Alright, Baby, you sing, I'll do the harmonies." Hayden nodded her head at me and I gave her a thumbs up. I sat right side up and quickly got ready. "_Oh, oh, His little whispers, 'love me, love me',_"

We played the song through, adding our own little tweaks here and there. Honestly, it wasn't much different, but Hayden and I had played 'Monster' way more than enough times to get sick of it and this was our way of keeping it fresh. When we finished the song Trey and everyone clapped. Art looked surprised, of what? I'm not sure, but he looked like he enjoyed it. Hayden being Hayden, stood up and took a couple of dramatic bows and all I could really do was smile. Attention like this is always awkward for me. It's like when people sing you Happy Birthday. You never know what to do while they sing.

"Ahem." Trey cleared his throat and raised his hand like he was back in high school. "Yes, Mr. Simmons?" I called on him, jokingly.

"Teacher, please explain to me again how that song is not about Skye getting raped?"

I sighed. Here we go again. "The song is based on East of Eden by John Steinbeck. In it he explains his own term 'Monster' which refers to an individual having received no love as a child, which further transformed that person into a rapist or murderer or some other unexplained phenomenon." Hopefully that would make them understand the idea behind the song. "I mean, personally, I think he's describing a sociopath, but he uses a much nicer word for it."

I looked around and everyone had a surprised face. I don't know why, I wasn't exactly an idiot, was I? "Okay, so I obviously freaked you guys, so I'm going to shut up now and move on to the next song." I picked up the guitar from my lap and got ready to play again when Blake spoke up.

"No, no, no. It's not that we're freaked out, we're just surprised that you know that book that well." He explained, looking at Chris and Trey. "We sort of looked it up and it's no joke. Eight hundred plus pages?"

I shrugged, "I like a challenge. Did you guys read it?" I asked, excitedly. "It's really good isn't it?"

Chris shook his head. "No, sorry. We haven't. It's way too long."

"I have," Art spoke up. I looked at him excitedly.

"You have?" I asked him. "What was your favorite part? Who was your favorite character? Who did you like most, Aron or Cal?"

"Whoa there, one at a time please."

I think it's safe to say that I blushed. "Sorry, It's not often that I get to meet someone who's read the book."

He smiled and kissed my cheek and I swear, I didn't even care that the guys protested. "You're cute when you ramble."

I smiled at him. He's too cute. "Okay, at least tell me, who did you prefer? Cal or Aron?"

"Eh, I preferred Abra."

I gasped and grabbed his hand. "You prefer the two-timing slut to one of the boys?"

"I'm a guy. So yeah, and if anyone was a two-timing slut it was Kate."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, yeah. Sure if you wanna look at the bigger picture, but Abra led Aron along and then while he's off at war, she's home all up on Cal's junk."

"Wow, okay." He said, holding up his hands in defeat. "It's just a book, babe."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Sorry, I get a little excited when it comes to discussing books. I loved Charles. Is that okay to say?"

"Charles? The guy that almost killed his brother with an ax?"

"He's deeply misunderstood." I answered automatically.

"Ha!" Hayden exclaimed all of a sudden. "That's one character you're not going to win against, my dear Joshy."

Art raised an eyebrow at her. "How so?"

"She will never, _ever_ admit that Charles was messed up in the head and probably deserved to die early on."

I gasped and shook my head, appalled. "He was a nice person. He might have had a short fuse, but he was sweet. Plus, maybe he was like that because he _knew_ Cyrus didn't love him as much as he loved Adam."

"Okay, okay." Wyatt called out loudly, silencing any argument Art or Hayden had about the subject. "As much fun as this is, let's not get carried away. You all have different opinions on it and that's all that matters."

I pouted, but nodded. He was right. That's why I loved discussing books with other people. I always got to see other people's take on certain books. Even though I tend to take it a bit to far. It was fun. "Alright already, less discussions. More playing." Kristy complained, bouncing in her seat. "Come on, play something new."

I smiled at her and turned to look at Hayden. "Do you have anything new?"

"No, not yet." She shook her head and shrugged. "I haven't had much time to write."

"Ooh, I got it!" I gasped, "Do you know how to play-"

"SAMANTHA ARIANA HARLEY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming shut and mom's angry voice booming. She was supposed to be in Paris, or at least that's what she had told me.

"Back Yard." I called back, definitely confused. I didn't know what was going on, but she sounded way too pissed off for my liking. Hopefully that anger wasn't directed at me, since I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything wrong. Well, since going to the club anyway.

"Get in here, right now." I looked around at everyone. They were just as confused as I was.

"Why, what's going on?" I called back again.

This time, mom was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. "Do I need a reason for my daughter to obey me?" She was definitely not in the mood for playing around.

"No ma'am." I said quickly. "But can I at least know why I'm in trouble?"

Mom sighed and shook her head. "You're not. We're leaving. Go pack your things." She looked like she wanted to cry or she _had_ been crying and was now trying to hold back her tears. "Hayden you too. We'll call Jace on the way to the airport." She turned around and walked back into the house.

"Whoa, Gracie, wait!" Wyatt called after her, but she was already gone. He moved to get up but I stood up first. "Dad, wait."

"You guys can't just leave in the middle of the night." He was exaggerating a bit. It was only eight.

Still, I shook my head and sighed. "Hades?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice what she was wearing?" I asked. I needed to make sure.

Hayden nodded and sighed, "Pearls."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." I sighed again, running a hand through my hair.

"Um, What's so important about pearls?" Jessie asked, quietly.

"Mark." I simply said. "Mom's jackass boyfriend." I sighed for the third time, turning to look at Hayden. "She said she was in Paris."

Hayden nodded. "Didn't she dump him for the last time, like, five months ago?"

I scoffed, "I guess not. God! She knows how much I hate the bastard."

"You need help?" Hayden asked me as I handed her my guitar. I shook my head, picking up my towel and rapping it around myself.

"No, I got it." I had to talk to her by myself or else she's just going to get angrier. If that's even possible. I turned to look at Wyatt and everyone else, "If you guys here any yelling and hitting, don't be afraid to go and stop it." Not that mom would ever really hit me. Aside from the occasional slap on the arm, she's never laid a hand on me, but she's always been very pig-headed. If I tell her something she doesn't like to hear, she'll give me the silent treatment and be cold to me for a while. It's always been like that. Anyway, with that, I took my leave and walked into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

Wyatt and the rest of the adults watched as Sam walked into the house, solemnly. They would all be lying if they said they weren't worried for her. Gracie sounded completely ready to kill and as strong as Sam was she was still just a fifteen year old girl. Plus, they didn't know if Gracie was the type to hit her child. Time could change a person and sweet little Gracie was no exception.

"So," Art started, looking over at Hayden. "What's going on?"

Hayden sighed, "Aunt Gracie's been dating this guy on and off for a couple of years now, but he's the shittiest of men. He's annoying, perverted, chauvinistic, and I'm pretty sure he's came onto Baby once already."

"He's done what?" Wyatt yelled, standing up.

Hayden shook her head. "I've already taken care of it Uncle Wy, don't worry. Anyway, He cheated on Aunt Gracie this last time they were dating and she dumped him. She said it was for the last time, but obviously that wasn't the case."

"And what about the pearls?" Addie asked.

"He gave her the pearl necklace when they first started dating. Every time they break up, she 'throws them away', and then they magically reappear when they're back together. That's the only way we know they're on again. She never tells us because she knows that we don't like the guy."

_I'm not gloating mother, I'm just telling you. The idiot cheated on you once already, what made you think he wasn't going to again? Why don't you ever listen to me?_"

Sam's yelling came through, making everyone look at the door leading inside. She sounded mad now too. Hayden bit her bottom lip. She was debating whether or not to go and calm them both down. Sam may not want to admit it, but she and Gracie were exactly the same when it came to being stubborn. Neither one of them was going to back down.

_This is the first time he's ever cheated on me Samantha. You're just a child, what would you know about relationships, anyway?_" Gracie threw back, even louder it seemed. "_Just stop arguing and pack your things. Now._"

"_I may be young, but I'm not so much of an idiot that I would let some asshole, slime ball cheat on me and let him live._" Sam yelled back and this time everyone's eyes widened in shock. Not only for the fact the Sam definitely wasn't someone you wanted to mess with, but because they had never heard her talk like that. Not to friends and adults, let alone to her own mother. "_And you might as well stop packing my stuff, because I'm not going back to New York. What's the point of me going anyway? Your just going to leave me there and jet off to Europe again. You may like to be alone, but I don't. I hate it!_"

All of a sudden there was a crash and Sam's yell "_Mom!_". Wyatt jumped up and ran into the house, the rest of the group right on his heels. They ran into the house and upstairs where the only light was on; Sam's room. As soon as Wyatt ran in he took in the scene, Sam and Gracie were in the bathroom's doorway, on the ground in front of some pink liquid and broken glass. Sam was holding her bloody hand up trying to get Gracie to leave it alone. "Mom, stop it. It's fine."

"Que te dije, mensa?" Gracie answered her back. They were no longer yelling at each other. "How many times do I have to tell you not to pick up glass with your bare hands?" She scolded her, taking Sam's hand in her own and examining it.

"Yeah, well. You nag too much, woman." Sam grumbled and Gracie laughed. Sam smiled and giggled.

Wyatt's eyebrows furrowed, "What's going on here?"

Sam and Gracie both looked up at him in surprise. They hadn't heard him or the others come in. "I accidently dropped a perfume bottle is all." Gracie explained.

"Yeah, my _favorite_ perfume." Sam grumbled, throwing Gracie a half-hearted glare. Then turning back to Wyatt. "I cut my hand picking up that stupid glass." She pointed at the bloody piece of glass with her uninjured hand. "I think I'm going to need stitches."

"Let's get you away from the glass first." Wyatt said, helping Sam stand up. Art came up from behind Hayden and took Sam's uninjured hand and walked her over to the bed. Wyatt helped Gracie stand up as well and held her hand while she jumped over the mess. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a small towel. He brought it to Sam and gently grabbed her hand, wrapping it up in the towel.

"Tss. Ouch." Sam let out, burying her head in Art's shoulder and closing her eyes. Art, in turn, wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So can you one of you please explain what's going on?" Wyatt asked, giving both Gracie and Sam a stern look.

Gracie sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come in here and ruin your little party. I'm just...upset. I didn't really want to deal with this situation too."

Sam pulled her head away from Art and turned to her mother. "I'm sorry, too. I was being disrespectful to you and your feelings. I have no right to reprimand you for anything. I really don't have any experience in this stuff. Although I still stand firm on the whole killing the bastard situation. Still, I'm sorry, mommy."

"It's alright Darling, I didn't mean to upset you as well. It wasn't my intention. I just wanted someone to take it out on. Honestly, I thought your father would be the one to follow me. Seeing as he's really fighting to keep you."

"Hey!" Wyatt chimed in. "I'm not trying to keep her. Just...have her closer. I missed fifteen years. I'm not planning on missing fifteen more."

"Either way, I apologize to you too, Wyatt. I had bad intentions towards you when I came here. For that, I'm sorry." Gracie apologized sincerely. She sighed deeply and stood up. "Well, at the fear of feeling like an idiot for the third time in an hour, I'm going to go find another hotel to stay at. The wanker and his-"

"Skank." Sam chimed in. Gracie and Wyatt gave her a glare. Sam smiled sheepishly.

"The wanker and his _skank_ completely took over my room."

Sam gasped excitedly. "Mom, you can stay here!"

"I'm afraid not, Darling." Gracie denied, shaking her head.

"Well, why not?"

"I don't think your father would appreciate that very much, sweetheart. Plus, it's not polite to invite people to stay here without his permission."

"Oh come on, mom, you know dad's okay with it. Right C.C?"

Wyatt nodded and shrugged. "It's fine by me. You know you're always welcomed here, Gracie."

"See. Come stay with us. It'll be a lot easier to keep tabs on us. You don't need to have Joe keep an eye on us anymore. Give the poor man a break."

"Wait, what?" Wyatt asked.

Gracie raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "You knew about that?"

"It's Joe's fault." Sam shrugged and explained. "He's the one that taught me to be aware of my surroundings. You know, for ex-navy he isn't very subtle."

"Wait, we're being watched?" Wyatt asked in shock, accidently pressing Sam's wound.

Sam flinched. "Ouch! Wyatt!"

"Sorry. Sorry!" He quickly exclaimed. "We need to get that looked at. Let's go, mom and dad should still be up. I mean, grandma and grandpa."

"Alright, well you take Sam to Uncle Leo and we'll stay and clean up here." Blake spoke up, walking over to the bathroom with a broom and a dust pan.

"I'll leave with you guys." Art chimed in, standing up and pulling Sam up with him. "I should be getting home soon too. My sister should already be there and I'm not sure if my parents are home yet."

"Joseph and I will go get my things from the hotel." Gracie added, standing up as well. "Darling, you might want to put on some clothes."

Sam looked down at herself and nodded. She had forgotten that she was still just in her bikini. Even Art had thrown on his shirt already.

Everyone dispersed and went about doing something while Sam threw on the clothes Hayden gave her. Well, more like threw at her from the closet. Art and Wyatt walked Sam out before they separated, Art going to his own car and Sam and Wyatt into Chris' Audi. It was parked out in the street so it was easier to drive at that point. Gracie had left already and all Sam wanted to do now was sleep. Too bad she really did need stitches.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary<strong>

**Ahjussi (**Ah-juh-shee**)**- Meaning "Uncle" or older male. A word to describe adult males in their 30's- 50's. In K-pop the girl groups like to use that word to describe older male fans. Kinda creepy if you ask me. Those girls are like barely reaching twenty.

**Maknae** (Mahk-nay): Youngest person in a group. Rhyson is the youngest member of _Boyfriend_, therefor he is the Maknae. Sam would technically be one too (in her group of friends).

**"Loving U" by: Sistar**- Unfortunately, there is no English version. Those are just the English translation lyrics.

**Yah!**- Meaning, "Hey!". As is in, "Hey! Stop hitting me!"

**Bwo?**- Means "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so what did you guys think? Tell me what you liked or disliked, I'm open to both, but please be gentle. Casey, Spencer, Ezra, and Kai will be explained in the next chapter. It's one that will focus on Skye's world. Should be fun. Get your pen and paper ready for that one, because we will meet a lot of famous people. No, Wall of awesomeness today, but there will be next chapter. Thank you to all of you who commented the last, last chapter that means a lot to me. Ya'll are awesome and I love you guys.<strong>

**Also, about my A/N chapter, I'm so sorry. When I said, I lost my best friend, I didn't mean to make it sound like she died. That was my fault. We had a sort of bad falling out and we're no longer talking. We were friends for almost 7 years so it still hurts, but I didn't mean to make you guys think she died. Sorry, I just read it over and it sounded that way so I wanted to clear it up. I my depression under check and I'm ready to start updating again. Thank you all for your sweet and supportive comments. They mean a lot to me.**

**Anyway, go on and review...please!**


End file.
